Unbroken Love
by Alexandria M
Summary: This is the sequel to Where Did the Love Go. We all know how Dave and Alex ended up but it's now 4 years later and the kids have grown up into their own person. Can Dave and Alex keep their love unbroken as the stressors of parenting get harder?
1. Chapter 1

***Well.. the first chapter of Unbroken Love. I hope that you all like it.**

* About 4 years later*

"Mama," said Chelsea who was a couple months away from being 11 and almost done with the 6th grade, "when is Dad coming home from California?"

"He'll be home this afternoon because Athena and Lexie are coming over because Athena has some big announcement for us," said Alex as she poured some cereal for Josiah and Jordyn. "Come on, Chels, eat, stop texting on your phone."

"Mama, I'm in the middle of a conversation. I'm ready for school. Don't forget I have my hip hop class today after school at the studio."

"Chelsea, I know!" she said as Josiah came into the kitchen. "Hey, Josiah, where's Jordyn?"

"She in the bathroom," he said. "Mommy, I can't find my shoe!"

"I'll find it. Let me get her out of the bathroom. Just sit down to eat. We have to leave soon because I have to go to work and you have to go to Grandma Brooks' house." They had moved to New York about two years ago so that Dave could run his business and so that Alex could be closer to her mother. It was two years ago that Tony told them that his father had finally gotten caught. It was Tony that turned him in. Tony told the police everything he knew about his dad so that he could get out of jail on good behavior. Tony had cleaned himself up a lot and he was a completely different person. He was NOTHING like his father. He had turned himself around completely and was a great dad to Lexie. Dave hadn't gotten too friendly with him but he tolerated him for Athena's sake. Alex and Tony had become really good friends. Tony even helped Alex with her domestic violence center and out of the kindness of his heart Dave gave Tony a job at his barber shop that he opened up where Ron's pizza shop used to be.

Alex made her way upstairs to the bathroom to get Jordyn out because she knew she would sit on the toilet forever and Alex didn't have time that morning for her to be on the toilet forever. "Get out, Ben!" said Kaylee. "This is my room. GET OUT."

"NO," said Ben.

"MOMMY!" yelled a 6 year old Kaylee. "BEN WON'T GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Alex let out a sigh it was a lot easier when Dave was home because the morning went quicker and Ben actually followed the rules. As Alex was walking into Kaylee's bedroom she heard, "MAMA! JOSIAH SPILLED HIS MILK!"

Alex let out another sigh and said, "This is going to be a LONG day." Alex walked into the bedroom and said, "Benjamin Michael, what did your sister just say to you?"

"Uh she said it was her room and to get out," said Ben as he was standing on Kaylee's just made bed without his shirt on in just his khaki pants for school.

"Then get out," said Alex. "This is her room. If you want to destroy a room and other people's stuff destroy your own. Get down NOW!"

"I'm not listening. I'm not listening!" Ben sang as he jumped on her bed.

"Mommy! Make him stop," said Kaylee. "I just made my bed."

"Oh you just made your bed huh?" asked Ben. "Okay," he said as he started throwing her Hello Kitty pillows off her bed and messing up her Hello Kitty sheets.

"MOMMMY!" said Kaylee as she started to cry. "MAKE HIM STOP." Kaylee was a little on the sensitive side. It didn't take much to make her cry and Ben knew it and he used it to his advantage every time.

"BENJAMIN MICHAEL!" said Alex as she walked over to the bed and pulled him off, "you will remake her bed and then you will apologize to her. Do you understand me?"

"No I'm not," he said.

Alex gently took his arm and made him face her, "yes you are. Do it now and then go get your shirt on for school. Do you understand me?"

"Nope," he said as he looked at Alex in her eyes with his big brown eyes he had inherited for her. He was a tough little guy and he didn't back down too much. He was the rebel of the group. Ben only did what Ben wanted to do. If he didn't want to do it then he didn't do it. He had a mind of his own and he had gotten in trouble numerous times at the prestigious private school Alex and Dave were sending Chelsea, Kaylee and Ben to because of his behavior.

"Just get him out!" said Kaylee. "I'll make my bed myself."

"Okay," said Alex as she took Ben by the hand and escorted him out of the room. "By the way Kaylee good job at getting yourself dressed for school today. I will do your hair after you eat."

"Okay, Mommy," she said as she started to remake her bed in her plaid jumper and white polo underneath. Kaylee was a good kid all in all. She never really gave any problems. She followed the rules and she aimed to please everyone. Alex figured that was the reason her and Ben fought so much but Kaylee and Jordyn were as close as they could be. Dave had nicknamed them Peanut Butter and Jelly.

Alex escorted Ben to his room. She was appalled at the mess she saw in front of her. He had colored all over the walls. His toys were laying around everywhere and his Spiderman sheets were ripped off his bed. He had no respect for anything it seemed. He had so many toys because Dave spoiled him but he never really took care of anything. Sometimes when he got a toy he would have it destroyed within a day or two. "Ben, what happened in here?" asked Alex as she got out his white polo shirt for school.

"Nothing," he said.

"It looks like a Hurricane blew through this room," she said. "Hurricane Benjamin."

"Oh," he said as he put his polo on.

"What's your dad going to say when he gets home?"

"I don't' care," he said.

"Ben, how old are you?"

"5 but I'll be 6 in May," he answered as he got his shoes on.

"So tame it down on the attitude."

"Um. No," he said.

"I'll be talking to your dad about your attitude."

"I don't care," he said as he left the room and headed downstairs. Alex knew that she better get Jordyn out of the bathroom and get Josiah's shoe before World War Three broke out in the kitchen during breakfast.

She walked into the bathroom Jordyn, Kaylee and Chelsea shared. She walked in to see Jordyn pouring Chelsea's shampoo down the sink. "Jordyn Nevaeh, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Mommy," she said putting the bottle of Herbal Essence down.

Alex walked over to the sink and saw the shampoo. She turned the faucet on and rinsed it down the drain. "I guess Mommy is going to have to stop at the grocery store after work today," she said picking Jordyn up. "Do you know where Josiah's shoe is?"

"No mommy. I have no idea," she said with a smile and looking at Alex with her big brown eyes. Her curly brownish blonde hair was hanging down in her face.

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Mommy," she said as Alex carried her down the stairs. Alex walked into the living room and started searching for the shoe as she held Jordyn. She looked everywhere she could and she finally found it behind the cushion of the couch. "You find it Mommy!" said Jordyn with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yep, Mommy found it," said Alex as she carried her into the kitchen. She saw that Josiah's milk was still spilled on the table and dripping onto the floor. "Chelsea? Why didn't you clean up his spilled milk?" Chelsea didn't answer her and continued texting on her phone. "Chelsea!"

"WHAT?" she asked with attitude like Alex was bothering her.

"Why didn't' you clean up the milk Josiah spilled?" asked Alex as she put Jordyn down and handed her Josiah's shoe and walked over to the sink to get a paper towel.

"Oh. Because I didn't want to," she said as she went back to doing what she was doing.

"You know it would have been nice if you helped me out instead of playing with your phone," said Alex as she got down on her hands and knees and began cleaning up the spilled milk on the floor. She then started cleaning the spilled milk up off the table and took Josiah's glass and put it in the sink.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," said Josiah.

"It's okay. I'm sure it was an accident," said Alex.

"Siah," said Jordyn. "Mommy find your shoe." She handed her twin brother his shoe.

"Thank-you," he said as he put it on.

"Thank-you, Jordyn," said Alex, "but sit down and eat."

"Okay, Mommy," she said as she walked to her seat and climbed up to her booster seat to sit down and eat.

"Chelsea, who are you texting?" asked Ben, "your boyfriend?"

"Ben shut up. I don't' have a boyfriend," she said.

"Make me shut up."

"Do you really want me to?" asked Chelsea.

"No one is making anyone do anything. Chelsea and Ben knock it off!"

"Fine," said Chelsea, "just tell the toad to mind his own business."

"I'm not a toad," said Ben, "ugly."

"I'm not the one that's ugly. You're ugly," said Chelsea. "Now shut up."

"CHELSEA AND BEN!" yelled Alex. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Ooh, you got Mom upset," said Ben.

"No you did," said Chelsea.

"If I have to tell you two to knock it off one more time Chelsea, you're not going to hip hop and Ben you're not going to soccer."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"Okay," said Ben.

Kaylee finally made her way into the kitchen to eat. "Good morning," she said with a smile as she found her place at the table.

"What's up, Fed Ex," said Chelsea with a smile.

"My name isn't Fed Ex. It's Kaylee. Stop calling me that."

"Chelsea," said Alex, "cut it out."

"Okay, Mama," she said. "What is Athena telling us today?"

"Chels, I have no idea," said Alex as she went through book bags. She signed the note that got sent home from Ben's teacher and said, "Ben, you really need to respect your teachers and respect your classmates. You can't keep acting out in class."

"I know," he said, "but she told me to sit down and I didn't want to so I didn't."

"Ben, she's your teacher. If she tells you to do something you do it."

"I don't like to," he said.

"Oh well," said Alex. "You don't have to like it. You just have to do it."

"Whatever," said Ben.

"Just wait until your dad comes home," said Alex. "I'm sure you're going to have an attitude adjustment."

"When does Dad come home?" asked Ben.

"This afternoon. He'll be here when you get out of school so be prepared."

"Oh well," he said. Sometimes Ben's boldness amazed Alex. He was very outspoken and Alex couldn't believe he was so disrespectful. It was like he didn't care that he got in trouble. He always acted like it was no big deal.

When breakfast was over Alex cleaned up the table and quickly did Kaylee's and Jordyn's hair throwing it up in a ponytail. She handed Ben, Josiah, Jordyn and Kaylee their backpacks while Chelsea grabbed her own book bag. Alex took Jordyn's and Josiah's hands and walked them to the car as Chelsea, Kaylee and Ben followed behind. Kaylee and Ben began fighting about where they were going to sit as Alex put Jordyn and Josiah in their car seats. Alex never understood why it was such an issue for Ben and Kaylee to just get in the car and sit down. They fought about it everyday while Chelsea made her way to the front seat. Once Jordyn and Josiah were in their seats Alex stopped the fight between Ben and Kaylee and picked the seats for them. Neither of them were happy but they did as she said. Alex got into the driver's seat and headed to the school to drop the older kids off. She pulled up to the cross walk in the parents' parking lot and dropped the kids off. Chelsea, Ben and Kaylee got out of the car and Alex said, "Have a good day!"

"You too, Mommy," said Kaylee. "I love you."

"Love you, Mom," said Ben.

"Bye, Mama," said Chelsea in her southern accent. She was the only one of their kids that had the accent. Ben and Kaylee had a small one but it wasn't as strong as Chelsea's. It was understandable though because Chelsea was raised in the south for 8 years while Ben and Kaylee were only raised in the south for 3 years.

"Love you guys," said Alex as they shut the doors and walked into the school. Ben and Kaylee had a pushing match when they got to the door and then walked into the school. Alex let out a sigh and headed to her mom's house.

When she pulled into the driveway she put the car in park and Jordyn yelled, "Grammy's house!"

"Yes. We're at Grammy's," said Alex with a smile as she got out of the car to get them out of their seats. She took them up to the door and rang the doorbell.

After a few minutes her dad answered the door. "Hey, Alex," he said.

"Hey, Dad," she said sounding exhausted as they walked into the house.

"Rough morning?" he asked.

"Isn't it always? It's been 3 months since Dave has been in Cali and the mornings have gotten worse," she said. "Ben's behavior has gotten worse."

"Oh God," said Theodore, "tell me about it. You're getting them from school today right?"

"Yes, Dad," said Alex with a smile. "Don't worry. Ben won't be here to destroy your house today."

"Good because I'm still repairing the hole in the wall he made last week. I asked him why he did it and he replied because he wanted to."

"Dad, I told you, Dave and me will pay to have it repaired. I am so sorry."

"It's okay," said Theodore, "the boy just needs to know his limits."

"Believe me he has limits he just goes past them all the time and he acts like it is no big deal."

"I know," said Theodore as Sylvia walked up.

"Hello, Alex," she said.

"Hey, Mom," she said hugging her. "They had breakfast and they have their backpacks."

"Okay," said Sylvia. "Are you tired, Honey?"

"Very," said Alex. "When you have 3 year old twins sleeping in bed with you kicking you every chance they get you don't get sleep and with Dave being gone I've been Mom and Dad it's so much harder now than it was when Chelsea was little."

"How is that little Gem doing?"

"Full of attitude as usual," said Alex. "And her and Ben fight ALL the time and if it's not those two it's Ben and Kaylee. And if it's not them it's Kaylee and Chelsea. I am so glad their dad is coming home today."

"I bet," said Sylvia. "Well, you better go or you're going to be late for work. The older ones aren't coming today are they?"

"No because I took half a day because of Dave coming home. I'm even picking Jordyn and Josiah up from pre-school at 11:45 so you won't have to do that either."

"Okay," said Sylvia. "Have a good day at work."

"Thanks," said Alex. She bent down and hugged Josiah and Jordyn. "I love you guys. Have a good day."

"I love you, Mommy," said Jordyn.

"I love you, Mommy," said Josiah.

Alex walked out the door and headed to her job. She had finished her schooling to become a teacher in the last year. She worked as a Learning Support teacher at a public school inside the city. It was the only job that she could get for now. She was hoping to become a classroom teacher but she took what she could get. It was good money but NOTHING compared to the money Dave was making by being an actor again and plus they had money coming in from the Barber shop. When Alex got to work she stopped in at the office got her mail, talked to a few friends and got her work started. She worked with a couple students that day and then headed home for the day. She stopped by the pre-school and picked the twins up before she went to the airport to pick up Dave.

When they got to the airport the first thing Jordyn said was, "I have to go potty!"

"Of course," said Alex as she walked them to the bathroom. It wasn't unusual for Jordyn to have to use the bathroom. She ALWAYS had to go to the bathroom. Alex walked them into a stall so that she could use the bathroom and said, "Don't take too long because we don't' want to miss Daddy."

"Okay, Mommy," said Jordyn as she went to the bathroom. When she was finished she said, "I'm all done, Mommy."

"Okay," said Alex as she helped her pull her pants back up and flushed the toilet. She took her out to the sink and helped her wash her hands. "All better?"

"All better," said Jordyn with a big smile.

They left the bathroom and went to where they were meeting Dave. His plane was a little late getting in but it finally landed. Dave got off the plane and rushed to meet his family. As soon as he left the terminal he looked to where he was supposed to meet them and saw them standing there. A smile grew on his face and he rushed over to them. "Hey, Beautiful," he said to Alex.

"BABY!" she said wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you so much. You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too. These three months have been hell for me," he said as he kissed her lips passionately. When the kiss broke he got down on the twins' level and said, "what's up my homies?"

Jordyn let out a small laugh and hugged her dad. "I miss you, Daddy!" she said with her big brown eyes growing bigger and a big smile on her face.

"I missed you too, Jelly," he said hugging her. "And Josiah, my boy. I missed you too."

"I miss you too," said Josiah as he hugged his dad too.

"So how was pre-school today?"

"We sing songs and paint," said Jordyn.

"I play drums," said Josiah.

"You played the drums?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Josiah. Next to Dave he was a spitting image of him. He had everything of Dave's and you could not tell that Alex was his mother at all. He was all Dave but Jordyn on the other hand was all Alex. She was a spitting image of Alex when she was little. She had the curly hair and the big brown eyes. She was her mother's daughter. They were definitely fraternal twins.

"I know my ABC's" said Jordyn.

"You do?" asked Dave, "let me hear them."

"Okay, Daddy," she said as she started to sing, "A B C D E F G H I J K MNM O P Q R S T U V W X Y and Z."

"Very good," said Dave with a smile.

"Thank-you," said Jordyn.

"So how are the other ones?" asked Dave as they walked to the baggage claim.

"Well, Chelsea is full of attitude. She seems to have her cell phone attached to her hands but as for school she's still doing great."

"That's good. You should have never allowed that cell phone at 10," said Dave.

"I know but everyone has a cell phone these days. I didn't want her to be left out."

"I know," he said, "and Kaylee?"

"She's doing good. She gives me no problems but she does just cry a lot. She's doing good in school."

"Good," said Dave, "and dare I ask.. How is Ben?"

"The same old Ben. He put a hole in my dad's wall last week."

"What the hell?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. He had no reason he did it just because he wanted to."

"That boy of ours. I will not tolerate that. Did you tell your dad that we will pay for the repairs?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "Wait until you see his room. It's big mess and he keeps getting in trouble at school and I don't know what to do because nothing is working with him. Then he acts like it doesn't matter."

"I will handle that," said Dave. "He's mine when he gets home from school."

"You handle that, Baby," said Alex.

"Believe me I will," he said. "And Athena?"

"I guess she's doing good. She's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Because she has a big announcement for us," said Alex.

"I can't wait for that," said Dave. "I can only imagine."

***A/N: As you can see Ben and Chelsea have become pretty bad kids. Chelsea isn't as helpful or sweet as she used to be and Ben is just BAD! Kaylee is sensitive and sweet. Jordyn seems like a handful too but Josiah seems to be a little angel. Alex was doing it all by herself for 3 months while Dave was away. DAve didn't seem happy about what he heard about Ben and Chelsea when he came back... and he doesn't seem too sure of Athena's announcement. Only time will tell. How is Dave going to handle Ben and what is Athena's big announcement? So what did you think.. it will get better as the story goes on. Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the first chapter. I greatly appreciated them. Someone asked though why Alex doesn't punish her kids.. she does they just don't listen to her and she doesn't believe in physical punishment. Thank-you so much. YOu guys are awesome and thank-you to everyone that alerted, and favorited this story. **

Later that day Alex was cleaning up around the house so that everything looked half way decent for Athena that night. It had gotten harder to keep up with the housework while dealing with 5 kids. To Alex it was like she would clean one thing up and the next minute it was like everything she cleaned up was torn up again. "Did you ever think about getting a maid?" asked Dave.

"What?" asked Alex as she picked up some of Jordyn's baby dolls.

"Did you ever think about getting a maid? You know someone to help out with the housework?"

"Not really," said Alex, "we don't need a maid."

"Alex, we're both working and the last thing we want to do after a long day is clean around the house. I think we should get a maid."

"I don't know," said Alex, "our kids are already ungrateful. I don't' want them thinking they're special because they have someone to clean up their messes for them."

"So you're just going to continue clean them up?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know. I guess at this point it wouldn't hurt to have a little help around the house. When I was Chelsea's age I was doing chores and I didn't do anything until my chores were done."

"Right, can you imagine giving Chelsea chores?" asked Dave.

"We could give them to her but that doesn't mean she would do them," said Alex. "And we all know Ben wouldn't do them."

"Our kids have gotten way too comfortable with their lives," said Dave.

"Tell me about it," said Alex as she put the dolls in the toybox in the living room. She walked over and sat down next to Dave.

"I'm sorry you had such a tough time while I was gone," he said wrapping his arm around her. "I didn't expect filming to take 3 months."

"It's okay," said Alex. "How did it go?"

"It was great," he said. "I can't believe I got to be the main character. I thought I was done when I gave up my chance before the twins were born," he said.

"You know you never really had to give up that part?"

"Alex, I did because I needed to be with you. My place at that time was to be with my wife and children. I told you if I did movies again you guys would be my number 1."

"Well, I'm glad you kept to that," she said.

"You told me all about the kids but nothing about you. How is everything going for you? How's the shelter?"

"It's good," said Alex. "You have no idea how many women come in to the shelter looking for help. I've had a couple women come in with children too. That just breaks my heart. Do you remember Sadie?"

"Yeah. The blonde girl that was only about 25 years old," he said.

"Yeah," said Alex, "she got a job, she leased an apartment, testified against her abuser in court and now she's out on her own."

"So she left the shelter?"

"Yeah. I am so happy for her. It was a long time coming. It makes me happy to see her back on her feet and out living her life again."

"I bet," he said with a smile.

"What?" asked Alex.

"You. You're just amazing," he said, "you found a way to help people and you're so good at it. And I can tell how happy you are every time you help out another woman."

"It's just I've been through it. I know how they feel. Some women come into the shelter to get the help that they need and go on to live happy lives but others come in for a day and then they go back to that life. And sadly some of them don't make it out. If I can help to save just one more life I'm happy."

"I can tell," he said, "so how is work going?"

"Good," said Alex. "They are actually going to have an opening for a Kindergarten teacher next year and my boss wants me to apply for it so I might actually become a classroom teacher not that I don't love my job with learning support and helping the kids with disabilities but being a classroom teacher is what I've wanted to do."

"That's great!" said Dave. "I am so happy for you," he said as he kissed her lips..

"Mm," she said.

"So how long before Jordyn and Josiah wake up from their nap?" asked Dave.

Alex looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 in the afternoon and said, "an hour but one of us has to go pick the kids up from school."

"Oh right. They get out at 2:30," said Dave. "Do you want to get them or do you want me to get them?"

"Whatever you want to do," said Alex.

"I'll go get them. They'll be happy to see me."

"Yes they will," said Alex.

"Well, I'm going to get ready to go get them but tonight you and me have 3 months of work to catch up on."

"I know we do," said Alex with a smile, "and I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," he said getting up from the couch. Dave was getting older. He was 52 and he wasn't getting any younger. His body had been banged up so many times from wrestling that he was already having trouble with aches and pains. He struggled getting up from the couch but he finally made it. Alex still thought Dave was the hottest man around no matter how old he was. Dave made his way up the stairs to his bedroom so that he could change into jeans and he put on his New York Yankees jersey. When he was ready he went back down stairs, walked to the front door and grabbed his keys. "Alex, I will be right back. I'm going to get the kids."

"Okay, Baby," she said as she flipped through channels on the TV.

When Dave arrived at the kids' school he parked his car in the parent parking lot. He sat in the car as he waited for the warning bell to ring. Once the warning bell rang he got out of the car and walked over to the school. He stood near the brick wall by the door. A couple moms said hello to him and he responded back with a hello. One mom said, "I haven't seen you picking the kids up for a while."

"Yeah," said Dave, "I've been away on business for 3 months. I just got back today."

"I'm sure the kids are going to be glad to see you again."

"I hope so," said Dave with a smile.

Dave stood for another couple minutes waiting for the school bell to ring. As the bell rang kindergarten was dismissed out the doors first. Kaylee was leading the line out the door. As soon as she saw her dad standing outside the school her bluish-gray eyes lit up. "DADDY!" she yelled as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Peanut Butter, How was school?"

"Good," said Kaylee.

"Where's Ben?" asked Dave noticing Ben hadn't come out with his sister.

"Oh. He had to stay after school for 10 minutes because he was bad. The teacher is making him clean marker off his desk."

"Great," said Dave as Chelsea came out the door walking with a boy. "Hey, Chels," he said.

"Oh. Hey, Dad," she said. Dave went to hug her but she kept walking with the boy. "So you're going to call me right?"

"Yes," said the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Okay. It's Friday so I'm going to see if I can spend the night at my sister's house so don't call me till after 8 and then we'll talk about tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay, Chelsea," he said. "My mom is here. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye, Lucas," she said with a smile as she walked back to her dad.

"So blowing off your dad for a boy?" he asked.

"Dad. Not here," said Chelsea, "please."

"You're not embarrassed by me are you?"

"No. Just not here," said Chelsea. Dave knew Chelsea was at that age where she was embarrassed to hug or kiss her dad in public. It kind of hurt Dave because she used to love him so much and their relationship used to be so strong but now it seemed like she wanted nothing to do with him and that their relationship was getting weaker the older she got. "Where is Ben? I'm ready to go home."

"He got in trouble," said Kaylee.

"I didn't ask you fed ex," said Chelsea.

"Stop calling her that," said Dave.

"But she is…" she started to say.

"Do you want to be grounded?" asked Dave.

"No, Dad," she said as she walked herself to the car.

Ben finally made his way out of the building with his teacher. "Hey, Dad," he said a little disappointed it wasn't his grandpa or Alex picking him up.

"Hey, Ben," said Dave. "Hello, Mrs. Mannix."

"Hello, Mr. Bautista, there is a note in his take home folder for you and your wife but I just wanted to let you know that he is coming out late because of his misbehavior in class. He took a black marker used for white boards and scribbled all over his desk. He wrote his name in big letters. Destruction of school property is not allowed here. He is let off with a warning this time but next time he may not be so lucky. I made him scrub his desk clean," she said.

Dave glared at Ben giving him the you're in trouble look and then said, "I apologize. I will take care of this situation when I get home. It won't happen again. Will it Benjamin?"

"No. It won't happen again," he said.

"Thank-you," she said. "Have a good weekend."

"You too," said Dave as he took their hands and walked to the car.

When they got back to the house Chelsea stormed into the house and walked straight to her room slamming the door behind her. Ben went straight to his room to wait for his dad to go talk to him like he was told and Kaylee went straight to the living room to play with Jordyn. "What happened?" asked Alex.

"Chelsea got in trouble for calling Kaylee Fed Ex," said Dave, "and she was walking out with a boy."

"Lucas," said Alex. "that's one of her best friends."

"Oh," said Dave, "and Ben had to stay after school to clean off his desk because he scribbled on it with marker. There's a note in his folder. Now I'm going to go talk to Ben."

"Oh boy," said Alex. "Have fun."

"Yeah," said Dave as he made his way upstairs. Dave walked into Ben's room and shut the door behind him. Like Alex he was appalled by the shape Ben's room was in. "Benjamin, sit down."

Ben took a seat on his bed and said, "Okay, Dad."

"I am NOT happy about the way you have been acting while I was away. Putting a hole in your grandfather's wall? That is the biggest show of disrespect if I have ever heard it. Scribbling on your desk at school with marker? More disrespect. I will NOT tolerate you being disrespectful. You treat your property and other people's property with respect. You don't put holes in the wall because you feel like it, you don't scribble on your desk because you feel like it and you don't destroy your room because you feel like it. If you don't know how to take care of your things maybe you shouldn't have things. Do I need to take everything out of your room?"

"No, Dad," he said.

"So why do you behave like this? Do you think it's fun to destroy everything? Look at this room! It's a mess."

"I don't know, Dad," he said. "I just want to."

"Then maybe I should take things out of here and leave you alone with nothing but a bed," said Dave.

"No, Dad. I'm sorry."

"Okay," said Dave, "but don't think because you said sorry you're going to get away with everything. You're going to call your grandpa later and apologize for putting a hole in his wall, you're going to write an apology note to your teacher telling her you're sorry for destroying your desk and you're going to clean up this room and scrub down all the walls to get the drawings off the wall and when you're done with that. You are not allowed out of your room for the rest of the night or at all tomorrow unless it's to use the bathroom or to eat. Other than that you will stay in this room because one way or another you will learn your lesson and you will learn respect. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad," said Ben.

"I love you, Ben but I don't like seeing you act like this. Can you try better to behave and be respectful?"

"Yes, Dad," he said.

"Okay, I love you," he said hugging Ben.

"I love you too," said Ben as they hugged one another.

"Now.. Start cleaning," said Dave as he got up from the bed before walking out the door. He made his way down to the kitchen to see Alex was working on dinner. "Mm. It smells good in here. What are you making?"

"Lasagna," said Alex, "I know it's Athena's favorite. How is Ben?"

"He's good. He's grounded to his room until Sunday. Right now he's cleaning it up and scrubbing down the walls."

"Good," said Alex. "Let's hope it works."

"I can only do so much," he said as Chelsea came into the kitchen.

"Mama, can I spend the night at Athena's house tonight?"

"I don't know, Chelsea, that's up to Athena. You'll have to ask her."

"And can I hang out with Lucas tomorrow?"

"I don't see a problem with that," said Alex. "What are you two going to do?"

"I don't know yet," said Chelsea.

"So who is Lucas?" asked Dave.

"My friend, Dad," she said.

"Okay," said Dave as Chelsea walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Is that the boy you were walking with today?"

"Yes, Dad," said Chelsea. "I'm going back up to my room now," she said as she walked up the back set of stairs.

"Is it just me or did she have some major B.O.?" asked Dave.

"Major B.O.," said Alex. "She thinks she can go all day without wearing deodorant but I keep telling her she can't. I'm not ready for this."

"Neither am I," said Dave. "Let's jump back a couple years."

"If only we could," said Alex.

Later that evening Alex had just taken the lasagna out of the oven when the doorbell rang. "Can someone get that?" asked Alex.

"I got it," yelled Chelsea as she walked over to the door. She opened the door to see Athena, Lexie and Tony standing there. "Hey, Athena," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Chelsea," she said. "How was school today?"

"Good," she said. "I have a question."

"Yeah?" asked Athena.

"Can I spend the night at your house tonight?"

"I don't know," said Athena looking at Tony.

"Mommy, can she?" asked Lexie. "Can Aunt Chelsea spend the night?"

"That's up to your dad," said Athena.

"Daddy?" asked Lexie.

"It doesn't bother me," said Tony. "Chelsea, you are more than welcome to spend the night at the house."

"Thank-you," she said.

"No problem," said Tony as they walked into the house.

"Lexie, do you want to go see G-Peezy?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah. I want to see G-Peezy," she answered. She was now 5 years old and she looked just like Athena. She had Tony's pointy ears but her dark brown eyes and black curly hair was from her mother. Chelsea took Lexie into the living room and as soon as she saw Dave she said, "G-Peezy!"

"Hey, Lexie," said Dave as he hugged her. "How are you?"

"Good. I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said.

"Hey, Dad," said Athena with a smile.

"Hey," said Dave as he hugged her. "How is school going?"

"I'm almost done. I have a couple months and then I graduate. I can't wait. I'm ready to start my social work."

"I bet," said Dave, "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," she said.

"And Tony, how are you?" asked Dave.

"Good, Sir," he said as he shook Dave's hand.

"How was the shop while I was gone?"

"Just the way you left it," he said.

"Thanks for taking charge while I was gone."

"No problem," said Tony.

"Dinner is ready!" said Alex, "Dave, can you help get the kids together?"

"Sure," said Dave.

"G-Mama!" said Lexie as she ran over to Alex.

"Hey, Lex, how are you?" she asked hugging her.

"Good."

"That's good," said Alex. "Come on and find a seat," she said leading Lexie into the dining room. Athena, Tony and Chelsea followed each taking a place at the table as Alex brought the food into the dining room and placed it on the table. Dave came in with Jordyn, Josiah, Kaylee and Ben. He helped Jordyn and Josiah get into their booster seats and separated Ben and Kaylee before he sat down. Alex walked around the table putting lasagna and a piece of garlic bread on everyone's plate. Dave smiled because as much as Alex talked about not turning into her mother the older she got the more she turned out like her. She wasn't overbearing like her mother but she had her mother's Italian hospitality down. Dave couldn't' remember the last time he got his own food or drink because Alex always offered to do it for him. Chelsea was about to dig into her food and Alex said, "Chelsea, would you like to say grace?"

"I guess, Mama," she said as she bowed her head. Everyone else followed suit as Chelsea said, "God is good, God is great and we thank him for this food by his hands we all are fed. Give us this day our daily bread. Amen."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"You're welcome," said Chelsea, "so in school today we were talking about parents and Lizzie asked me why I call you Mama. I told her because I'm from Louisiana and that's how I was raised. Then they made fun of my southern accent."

"I think your southern accent is cute," said Tony.

"Thank-you," she said. "And Mama, you know what you forgot?"

"Your hip hop class! I am so sorry, Chelsea."

"It's okay. I'll just go early in the morning. OH and I'm spending the night at Tony's and Athena's house."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah. I don't mind and I'll take her to hip hop in the morning," said Athena, "it's no big deal."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"No problem," she said.

"Mommy, this is yummy in my tummy," said Jordyn with a big smile on her face.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"So," said Dave, "I heard you have an announcement."

"I do," said Athena with a smile as she looked at Tony. "We have an announcement."

"Okay," said Dave.

"Do you want us to tell you now or wait?"

"You can tell us now," said Alex.

"Okay," said Athena… "We're getting married! Tony and me are getting married!"

***A/N: So Dave wants Alex to get a maid and they both agree that the kids are ungrateful.. (a lesson for the kids will follow later on in the story), Alex takes a lot of pride in her domestic violence shelter and she is going to apply to be a kindergarten teacher. Ben is destructive drawing on the desk with marker but he knew he was in trouble when he saw his dad standing there. Chelsea is growing up.. Body Odor, boys, being embarrassed by her dad.. oh she'll be a great teenager and to top it off.. Athena and Tony are getting married. HOw is DAve going to react to that? So what did you think? Please review and as always thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much. YOu guys are great!**

Dave took a deep breath and threw his fork down on the plate. "I have to excuse myself," he said as he got up from the table.

"DAD!" said Athena.

"NOT NOW!" he said he walked out into the kitchen and walked out onto the patio and took a seat in the brisk March weather.

"He's upset," said Athena. "Why is he upset?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it has something to do with everything that's happened in the past."

"What happened in the past, Alex, is done. I've done everything I can to prove that I am a decent human being. I have changed a lot since then," said Tony.

"I know, Tony," said Alex, "but you also have to remember Athena is Dave's little girl. She may be 22 years old but she is still a little girl in his eyes."

"I know," said Tony.

"Are you upset, Alex?" asked Athena.

"No. I'm not upset," she answered. "You can't choose who you fall in love with. I think Tony is a great man and he has changed a lot since I first met him and I'm happy that he did. He seems to make you happy and you make him happy. As long as you two are happy together and he is treating you right I have no problems. Congratulations," she said.

"Thanks, Alex," said Athena.

"Thanks, Alex," said Tony. "Is Dave going to be okay?"

"He'll be all right," said Alex. "He just needs time to take it in."

"Wait," said Chelsea, "I thought Tony and Athena were always married? I thought you had to be married to have a baby?"

"Well," said Alex, "they're not exactly married but they're getting married."

"But they have a daughter?" asked Chelsea.

"Well, Chelsea, sometimes stuff like that happens. Look at your Aunt Mel, Her and Uncle John had Alyssa and Felix before they got married a couple years ago. Sometimes … what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Surprises," said Athena.

"Yeah, Surprises. Sometimes surprises happen and you have to understand it and accept it."

"Oh," said Chelsea, "I'm done eating."

"Chelsea, you barely ate anything," said Alex.

"I'm not hungry," said Chelsea. "I don't want to eat anymore."

"Just eat a little more please," said Alex.

"No, Mama, I'm not hungry," she said, "Can I be excused so I can pack to go to Athena's house tonight?"

"Go ahead," said Alex, "Give your food to Snoopy and then rinse off your plate."

"Okay," she said getting up from the table. She walked into the kitchen and put the leftover lasagna in Snoopy's bowl. Snoopy gobbled it up right away and then Chelsea rinsed her plate off and left it in the sink. She walked up the back stairs to pack her stuff to go to Athena's house that night.

"Are you serious?" asked Athena, "She barely ate that food."

"I know," said Alex, "that's how she's been."

"Aren't kids her age supposed to be going through a growth spurt and eating a lot?" asked Tony.

"Yeah," said Alex, "but Chelsea is having problems. I'm kind of worried about her."

"What do you mean problems?" asked Tony.

"She doesn't want to eat. She'll take two or three bites of something and then be done."

"Oh," said Tony.

"Mom, Can I have some more?" asked Ben. "I have no problem eating my food."

"We know, Ben, and you never did," said Alex as she got him some more food. Ben was the same way he was when he was a baby. He could not get enough to eat. He was a husky little boy and he was still the bruiser he was when he was born. Chelsea on the other hand was pretty much a stick. She was like Alex when she was younger, no meat on her bones. She was tall and thin just like her mom. Of course Alex wasn't as thin as she used to be since she had twins. She just never really fully lost the baby weight.

"Thanks, Mom," he said as she put the plate down in front of him.

"Mommy, I'm done," said Josiah.

"Me too," said Jordyn with a smile.

"She never really loses that smile does she?" asked Athena smiling.

"Not really," said Alex. "It's always there." She started to clean them off and let them down from their booster seats.

"She's so cute," said Athena. "And Josiah too. I can't wait to have another baby."

"I thought you weren't having anymore?" asked Alex with a smile.

"I didn't want to but I was 18. I'm 22 now and my baby is 5 so someday Tony and me are going to have another baby."

"She never consulted with me on this," said Tony as he looked at her.

"You don't want another one?" asked Athena.

"I do but we never really talked about it," he answered. "But since you want another one I guess someday we will have another one. Lexie is such a joy. I wouldn't mind another one."

"Is Dad coming back in?" asked Ben.

"When he cools down," said Alex.

"Oh," said Ben as he continued eating.

After Alex had everything cleaned up and the dishes in the dishwasher with Athena's help the kids were playing in the living room with Tony. Dave finally cooled down and came inside. "Are you okay?" asked Alex.

"I'm all right," said Dave. "Married? They're getting married?"

"Yes, Dave, they are getting married," said Alex, "you can't tell me that you didn't see this coming. They've been together for 5 years. I'm surprised it's taken this long."

"Married though.. Married, Alex."

"That's usually what happens when you love someone."

Dave walked up to Tony who was playing baby dolls with Jordyn, Lexie and Kaylee and said, "Can I talk to you and Athena in the kitchen?"

"Sure," he said handing the doll to Lexie. "Babe, your dad wants to talk to us come on."

"Okay," said Athena getting up.

Once they were in the kitchen Dave said, "are you two sure about this? Do you two really want to get married?"

"Dad, I am 100% sure I want to get married. I love Tony and I don't want to live a day without him. I want a life with him. Just like you wanted a life with Alex."

"Yeah, but Tony doesn't exactly have the best past," said Dave.

"Sir," said Tony, "with all due respect. I know I haven't been the best person in the past and I've done a lot of bad shit but I'm not that guy anymore. I'm embarrassed to know that I used to be like that. My life is all about Athena and Lexie. I would NEVER hurt either of them. I love Athena and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to make her my wife. Is it okay for me to take her as my wife?"

Dave was silent for a couple minutes and said, "Tony, I know you've busted your ass for years to prove that you're a good guy. I believe you. I think you're a good guy. You've been a great boyfriend to Athena and you're an amazing dad to Lexie but given your past you have to understand that I have some concerns. I will allow you to marry my daughter but let's get this straight right now.. If you do anything to hurt her or hurt my granddaughter I will kick your ass. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir," said Tony, "but I would never do anything to hurt Athena or Lexie. They are my life."

"Then you two have my blessings. Welcome to the family!" said Dave with a smile.

"Thank-you, Sir," said Tony as he shook Dave's hand.

"Tony, if you're going to marry my daughter you can call me Dave. You don't have to call me sir."

"Okay, Dave," said Tony with a smile.

"Thank-you so much, Dad, I love you," said Athena as she hugged her dad.

"I love you too, Baby Girl," he said with tears in his eyes. Athena was the first of his daughters set to get married. Keilani came close but she never went through so Athena was going to be the first and Dave knew that it was going to be very hard for him to handle. He knew that he was going to have to let go of her completely and that was going to be a hard task for him to do.

Later that night after Dave and Alex put the kids to bed they went into their bedroom. Alex got into bed after putting on a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Are they asleep?" asked Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Jordyn and Josiah are asleep for how long I don't know," she said.

"So we have some husband and wife quality time?"

"I'd say we have a little bit of time," said Alex, "it usually takes them 20 minutes to realize they're alone in the room."

"20 minutes.. I can work with that," he said with a smile.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," said Alex.

"Probably as much as I missed you and missed this," he said as he kissed her lips passionately. It wasn't long after that that the passion built and soon they were making love to one another. They were making up for the 3 months they spent apart. As they finished Dave released himself inside her and collapsed his body on top of hers as he let out a groan of pleasure. He softly kissed her lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as he removed his body from hers and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to his body. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too," he said with a smile as he stroked his fingertips on her arm.

"3 months is a long time to be away from one another. I forgot how hard it was," said Alex as she got up out of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed," she said, "you know it's only a matter of time before Jordyn and Josiah come busting through the door because they are scared." She began to put her clothes back on.

"Damn," said Dave, "I was hoping for another round."

"You know, it's good to know that you still have a sex drive at 52," said Alex.

"I'm never going to lose my sex drive," said Dave, "I refuse to be one of those guys."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile.

"Besides I have a young wife to keep me young," he said with a smile as he got out of bed and started to get himself dressed.

"Damn right," said Alex as she put her t-shirt back on, "I will always keep you young."

"Good," he said as he got back into bed. Alex climbed back into bed with him and moved closer to him so that he could keep her warm in cool night in New York. He wrapped his arms around her.

As soon as he wrapped his arms around her their bedroom door flew open. "MOMMY! I'm scared!" said Jordyn as she ran over to the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"There's a big monster in my closet. I am scared. Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

"You know what," said Alex, "Your daddy is the best monster scare away person!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep. He used to chase the monsters in Chelsea's room away all the time when she was little. Do you want Daddy to go scare away the monsters?"

"No, Mommy, I just want to sleep in here. That monster is hungry."

"All right," said Alex, "lay down and go back to sleep." It always bothered Dave that Alex would let them sleep in bed with them. It all started back when they were one. They would cry every time she put them in the crib so she would bring them to their bed and ever since it was hard for them to get Jordyn and Josiah to sleep in their own bed at night. Dave figured since he was home now he was going to let it slide that night but he was going to work with them sleeping in their own beds especially since they were a week away from being 4 years old.

"Thank-you, Mommy," said Jordyn as she laid down and shortly fell asleep. Alex ran her fingers through Jordyn's curly brownish blonde hair as she slept.

Alex and Dave were half away asleep before Josiah came into the room as well, "Mommy, I'm scared," he said. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Come on," said Alex in a whisper. Josiah hurried over to the bed and climbed into bed between Alex and Dave. Dave let out a sigh because all he wanted to was hold his wife in his arms that night but it was clear that wasn't going to happen now because Josiah fell back to sleep shortly after he laid down. "Goodnight, Dave," said Alex as she looked at him.

"Goodnight," He said as he kissed her lips softly and then laid down to fall asleep.

The next day Alex and Dave allowed Chelsea's friend Lucas to come over and hang out with her for a little bit. They were in the living room playing X-Box when Lucas said, "You are the coolest girl I ever met in my life."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "You're pretty cool yourself. I like hanging out with you."

"I like hanging out with you too," he said. "Chelsea?" he said as he put the controller down.

"What are you doing Lucas? I'm going to win. Play."

"That's okay," he said, "you can win."

"Well, that's not fun if you just let me win," said Chelsea.

"I want you to win," he said sitting down on the couch. "I don't want to play anymore."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she put her controller down and turned the game off. She sat down on the couch next to him and said, "so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," he said.

"We can play board games, we can go outside and play football. We could even go for a walk in the woods. Do you want to do that?"

"Are we allowed to go for a walk in the woods?" he asked.

"Yeah. Ben and me do it all the time. I know where we're allowed to go and where we're not allowed to go. It's okay," said Chelsea. "I just have to ask my mama."

"Okay," said Lucas as he watched Chelsea get up.

Chelsea walked into the kitchen where Alex was doing dishes from lunch. "Mama," she said.

"Yes, Chels?"

"Can Lucas and me go for a walk in the woods?"

"I guess," said Alex. "Don't go further than where you're allowed to."

"I won't, Mama. We'll just walk to the pond and then come back."

"Okay," said Alex. "Take your cell phone with you so I can reach you."

"All right," she said as she left the kitchen. She walked into the living room and grabbed her puffy white vest and put it on. "We can go," she said.

"Okay," said Lucas as he got up from the couch.

"Do you want me to take Snoopy with us?"

"Sure," said Lucas.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she grabbed Snoopy's leash. "Snoopy, come on. Let's go for a walk." Snoopy came running over to Chelsea and she hooked the leash to him and then they walked through the kitchen and out the patio door. "We'll be back, Mama,' she said before she shut the door behind them and shortly they ventured into the woods. They walked deep into the woods until they came to a pond where Chelsea and Ben hung out a lot when they were getting along. It wasn't a cold day but it wasn't extremely hot either. It was decent weather for a day in March. Chelsea sat down on a rock and said, "this is my favorite place in the woods. This pond has turtles and frogs living in it. Ben and me always capture some but you have to watch out for the snakes."

"There are snakes?" asked Lucas sitting down on the big rock with Chelsea.

"Yeah," said Chelsea, "but they won't hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, some of them won't but a couple will. Ben got bit by a snake last summer. I told him to leave it alone but he wouldn't and it bit him. Luckily, it wasn't a venomous bite but it still made him cry."

"Wow," said Lucas. "So you two come in here a lot?"

"Only when it's not snowing or too cold," she answered as she let Snoopy off the leash.

"You're going to let him off the leash?"

"Yeah. He won't go far. He likes to drink the pond water," said Chelsea as she picked up a rock to skim it across the pond.

"Chelsea, can I say something to you? And you not get upset?" asked Lucas nervously.

"I guess," said Chelsea as she continued to throw rocks.

"Well, I think you are really pretty and you are one of my best girl friends but lately I'm starting to see you as more than a friend. I kind of like you, Chelsea. You make me laugh all the time and you're the coolest girl in the whole 6th grade. I really like you and I think your southern accent is really cute."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as she blushed a little bit. She didn't know what else to say so she just said Thank-you.

"Do you like me too?" he asked.

"Yes, I do like you too," she said.

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah," said Lucas, "I told you. I really like you. I like you more than a friend."

"Okay," said Chelsea with a smile. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Lucas smiled and said, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Chelsea with a smile.

"One more thing," he said, "would you get mad if I did this?" He leaned in and kissed her on the lips quickly.

Chelsea was shocked and didn't know what to do. "Um. I think we should go back to the house now."

"Okay," said Lucas.

Chelsea got up off the rock and said, "Snoopy, come on. Let's go home." Snoopy ran over and walked alongside Chelsea and Lucas as they walked back to the house. Lucas and Chelsea held hands back to the house and let go of them before they walked inside.

Chelsea felt confused about everything. She liked Lucas but she wasn't sure how much she liked him. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be his girlfriend and she knew she wasn't ready for him to kiss her lips. They were quiet as they walked into the living room to see Ben playing with his Batista action figure and his John Cena action figure in front of the stairs. "How was the woods?" asked Alex.

"It was okay, Mama," said Chelsea as she waited for Ben to move. "Excuse us, Ben. We're going upstairs."

"Why so you can kiss your boyfriend?" asked Ben.

"Ben, knock it off! Move," she said.

"Chelsea and Lucas sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby carriage," he sang.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Chelsea, "MOVE!"

"I knew it," said Ben with a smile, "he's your boyfriend."

"Ben, knock it off," said Chelsea.

Ben stood up and said, "Chelsea has a boyfriend, Chelsea has a boyfriend, Chelsea has a boyfriend."

"I said knock it off!" Chelsea said as she pushed Ben into the railing on the stairs causing his head and face to hit it.

Ben began crying and ran to Alex. "Mom! Chelsea pushed me!"

"CHELSEA!" yelled Alex, "GET IN HERE NOW!" Chelsea let out a sigh and walked into the living room to see her mom and dad both sitting in there. "Why did you push your brother?"

"Because he deserved it. He was picking on me," said Chelsea.

"I think it's time for Lucas to go home," said Alex.

"What? That's not fair," said Chelsea.

"It wasn't fair that you pushed your brother into the railing," said Alex, "I'm sorry Lucas but you're going to need to leave."

"It's okay, Mrs. Bautista. I'll call my mom," he said pulling out his cell phone to call her. When he got off the phone with her he said, "She'll be here in 10 minutes. Chelsea, I'll call you later."

"Okay," she said with a smile as she walked him over to the door as Dave took Ben into the kitchen to get him some ice for his face before it started to swell. When Lucas' mom came to the house Lucas hugged Chelsea before he left and then walked out the door.

Chelsea shut the door behind him and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Alex and didn't say a word. Alex knew that Chelsea was upset about getting in trouble for pushing Ben but pushing him wasn't something she did often so she knew Ben said something to get her upset. Alex wrapped her arm around Chelsea and said, "What's wrong? Do you want to talk?"

"I'm confused," she said, "Can we go up to my room and talk?"

"Sure," said Alex as they headed upstairs.

***A/N: So Alex is all right with Tony and AThena getting married and Dave came around too. He gave Tony a warning but Tony seems to be a decent guy now after everything he put them through. Chelsea barely eats her food so Alex is worried about her but Ben has no problem eating his food.. he hasn't changed that since he was a baby. Athena and Tony decided they want another baby.. Alex seems to have created two monsters by letting Jordyn and Josiah sleep in bed with her and Dave... that's a hard habit to break. I hope DAve can handle that and Chelsea and Lucas are boyfriend and girlfriend. Although Chelsea is VERY confused. I don't think Dave would like the fact a boy kissed his 10 year old daughter. How is Alex going to handle this situation.. and while Chelsea shouldnt' have pushed Ben he shouldn't have picked on her either. So what did you think? PLease review. Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. YOu guys are awesome. **

Alex and Chelsea got up from the couch and walked upstairs to Chelsea's bedroom. When they walked into Chelsea's ocean themed bedroom Alex was surprised at how neat and clean it actually was because when she was little she never kept her room clean. "It looks good in here, Chels," said Alex.

"Thanks," she said sitting down on the bed.

"So what's up?" asked Alex as she sat down next to her. "What are you confused about?"

"Boys," she said, "why are they so confusing."

"What's confusing about them?" asked Alex. "Did something happen with you and Lucas."

"Kinda sorta," she said. "You know how he's my best boy friend right?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Well, when we were playing X-box he told me I was the coolest girl he ever met. And he said he liked hanging out with me. Then when we were in the woods he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"He asked you to be his girlfriend?" asked Alex with a smile. "My little princess is growing up. What did you say?"

"I told him yeah but I don't' know if I'm ready to have a boyfriend. I like him a little more than a friend but I don't think I'm ready to be a girlfriend."

"Do you really like him?"

"He's cute and he's fun to be around and I do really like him but why am I scared to be his girlfriend, Mama?"

"Because you're not ready to be his girlfriend and that's okay. You don't have to rush into anything you don't want to be. You have to remember Chels, you are smart enough to be an entire grade ahead but when it comes to stuff like this you're still a year behind everyone else. They may be ready for boyfriends and girlfriends but you're not ready yet."

"He kissed me, Mama," she said.

"He kissed you?" asked Alex. "Is that why you're confused?"

"I don't know. I just feel weird about it all," she said. "I mean I want to be his girlfriend but I don't. I'm so confused."

"Like I said, Chels, you don't have to rush into anything."

"Do you think I'm too young to have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"It's not a matter of being too young it's a matter of not being ready. I don't think you're ready but even if you are ready you can't go out on dates or anything like that."

"Why?" asked Chelsea.

"Because your dad would have a fit. That's why. You're not allowed to date until you're 16."

"I know, Mama, but why does my body feel so weird?"

"Because you're on the verge of hitting puberty. You're prepubescent."

"What does that mean?" asked Chelsea.

"It means that you're not too far away from hitting puberty. You're going to start feeling emotional. You're going to get weird feelings and most importantly you're going to feel differently about boys. It's a new change for you and that's why you're feeling the way you're feeling about Lucas now."

"So the confusion is normal?"

"Yes," said Alex, "and you're only going to get more confused."

"Why?" asked Chelsea.

"Because your body is going to start going through some changes."

"Like boobs?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes," said Alex, "like boobs. Body odor. Which I'm pretty sure you already have."

"So you think I stink?" asked Chelsea.

"I'm not saying that you stink but if you don't wear deodorant you do smell. That's why it's VERY important you wear deodorant everyday and take a shower EVERYDAY. And as your body is starting to change and you're starting to develop boobs like you are right now it's important that you wear a bra and then you're going to get hair in places you never did before. It's going to be scary at first but I want you to know it's VERY normal."

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea. "When can I shave my legs?"

"Probably in a couple months or so," said Alex.

"Okay," she said. "Because Lizzie, Emily and Tessa all shave their legs. I want to shave mine too. And they shave their armpits. I don't know why though."

"Because you also grow hair under your armpits when you get older. Believe me Chelsea the time will come," said Alex. "I thought you learned about this stuff in school?"

"We learned about acne, periods and boobs but that was it."

"Okay," said Alex.

"It was weird because they put the boys in one room and the girls in the other room. Then they put on the DVD and we watched it."

"I see. Anything else you want to talk about or are concerned about?"

"Well, do you think I need a bra yet?" asked Chelsea.

"I'd say you probably should get a couple. Anything else?"

"No," said Chelsea, "but can you tell Dad to knock now when he comes into my room. Sometimes he just walks in. What if I was getting dressed? And tell Ben to stay out too. I just want privacy. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. "I understand. You're going to be 11 in June. I understand it perfectly."

"Thank-you, Mama. You said that boys and girls around my age start liking people of the opposite sex but how come Ben at 5 has a girlfriend?"

"Because that's puppy love and he doesn't just have one girlfriend he has 3 Natalie, Nala and Teagan."

"How?" asked Chelsea, "he's bad."

"They obviously like bad boys. Remember Tyler from Kindergarten?"

"Oh yeah," said Chelsea with a smile, "he gave me my first kiss.."

"Yeah, I know," said Alex, "your dad knows too. We saw it that day."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really but Chelsea, believe me that was not your first real kiss. When you get your first real kiss you'll know."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "So do you and Dad need any help with Jordyn's and Josiah's party next Saturday?"

"Are you volunteering to help?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "I want to help."

"Thanks. That's nice of you. I'll let you know okay?"

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"Anything else?" asked Alex.

"Can we go bra shopping today?"

"I guess," said Alex. "If you want to."

"I want to," said Chelsea. "But just you and me. No twins, no Fed Ex and no Ben."

"Okay, just you and me," said Alex. "Mother daughter bonding time. And stop calling Kaylee Fed Ex."

"Well, she's not really my sister. She has a different mom."

'Chelsea, you know that, I know that and your dad knows that but Kaylee doesn't know that and she never will know that. As far as she is concerned I am her only mom."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "So can you leave the room so I can get ready to go?"

"Sure," said Alex as she got up and walked out of the room. She couldn't believe that she just had the puberty talk with Chelsea and that she was taking her out to get bras. The time had flew by and Alex was feeling a little sad that her firstborn was going to be a teenager in the next couple years. She was looking forward to spending this time with Chelsea because it had been a while since they actually had a mother daughter day.

Alex made her way down stairs to the living room to see Ben, Dave and Josiah watching a baseball game while Kaylee and Jordyn were off playing with baby dolls. "Where were you?" asked Dave.

"Talking to Chelsea," she said sitting down next to him. "Who's playing?"

"Cardinals vs. Yankees," he said. "What were you talking about? How she shouldn't push Ben into the railing?"

"No. Just girl stuff," said Alex.

"All right. No more," said Dave. "You know how I feel about that kind of stuff. You handle the girls and I handle the boys."

"Since you handle the boys you might want to teach Ben and Josiah both how to aim their pee IN the toilet.. NOT around it but then again I clean up pee around the toilet from you."

"Funny, Alex," said Dave.

"I'm serious. Teach them how to aim their pee into the toilet."

"All right," he said.

"I don't care if you have to put cheerios in the toilet.. You need to teach them how to aim."

"Okay," he said.

"Oh and Chelsea wants her privacy. She asked that you not just walk into her room and that you knock first. And she wants Ben to stay out of her room."

"I always knock," said Dave.

"No you don't. Dave, remember she's going to be 11. She's hitting that age where she wants privacy. We have to respect her wishes."

"All right," said Dave, "And Benjamin."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Stay out of your sister's bedroom. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad," he said.

"Dave, Chelsea and me are going to do some shopping. Do you think you can handle the kids?"

"I got this," said Dave, "what do you think I did when I was still a stay at home dad? I can handle it."

"Okay," said Alex.

A few minutes later Chelsea came downstairs with her shoulder length hair pulled up in a low ponytail, a white long sleeved shirt, with a green puff vest, black leggings, a jean skirt and a pair of Ugg Boots. "I'm ready," she said.

"All right," said Alex getting up from the couch. "Let me grab my purse and I'll be ready. Baby, we'll be back later."

"Okay," said Dave. "Drive carefully."

"I will. Love you," she said as she kissed his lips quickly.

"Love you too."

Alex grabbed her purse and then grabbed the keys and said to Chelsea, "lets go," before they walked out the door. Chelsea walked to the car and got in the passenger side as Alex got into the driver's seat. "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," said Chelsea. "Wherever I can get bras and then can we go to Aeropostale and American Eagle?"

"Sure," said Alex. "Let's just go to the mall now."

"Okay because I really don't feel like going into the city to buy bras."

"Neither do I," said Alex as she pulled the car onto the dirt road and began to leave their private residence. "So when is your next photo shoot?"

"In a month," said Chelsea. Alex finally gave into Chelsea doing some modeling when she was about 7 years old. She got her first modeling job for Gymboree and then once she outgrew the child look she started doing some modeling for Justice but now she was going to do some modeling for Macy's. It was something that Chelsea loved to do and Alex didn't mind it too much but what she was fearing was Chelsea acting on a TV show or in a movie. Dave had enrolled Chelsea in acting classes and she even had an agent so it was only a matter of time before Chelsea got an acting job. Alex just prayed that day would never come. She didn't want her in acting but that was an argument with Dave that she had lost. At times Alex felt Chelsea was TOO busy. She had school which she was doing amazingly well in but she also did modeling, acting, dance 3 times a week for an hour and a half each night and she was also getting ready to play soccer. Alex felt she needed to tone it down just a little bit before she over did herself. The problem was Chelsea didn't want to give up any of her activities so Alex made the rule if her grades dropped in school then she would have to give up some stuff and focus on one activity. They were in total agreement of that rule. Chelsea was very self disciplined she put her school work first ALL the time. If her homework was not done before it was time for an activity then she wouldn't participate that night. Alex worried about her a lot though because of her eating habits and how she would eat so little and how Chelsea pushed herself to be perfect. Alex remembered herself when she was around Chelsea's age and how she pushed herself to be perfect and she ended up in the hospital and having to get professional help she didn't want Chelsea to turn out like that so she kept an eye out so she could intervene at anytime she felt she should.

"Oh," said Alex. "Are you excited to be modeling for Macy's?"

"Yes! Macy's is the most recognized store in New York and the entire U.S. I am so excited, Mama!"

"You sound like it. I'm proud of you," said Alex.

"Thanks," she said.

"And how's dance going for you?"

"It's good. I really don't want to do ballet anymore. I think it's too boring so I'll just stick to jazz and hip hop," she said. "Then I can focus on soccer and field hockey more."

"So now you want to get into field hockey too?"

"Yeah. I can play it in 7th grade," said Chelsea.

"Okay," said Alex. "And how is school going?"

"Great! We did course selections for 7th grade at the secondary school. I am taking Geometry, English, World History, French 1, Science, Health and Gym. I am so excited to take French!"

"Don't they offer Italian?"

"They do but I already know how to speak Italian. It was either French or Latin. I wanted French."

"That's cool," said Alex. "After taking all those ballet classes you should understand some French."

"I do," said Chelsea as Alex pulled into the mall parking lot.

They got out of the car and walked into the mall. Alex took Chelsea to Boscov's first to buy her a couple bras. She couldn't believe she had finally gotten to that part where her oldest needed to wear a bra. She remembered how she had to take Athena bra shopping back when she was younger but that was different. Athena was her step child but Chelsea is her biological child and Alex suddenly felt old. Once Chelsea got the bras she wanted Alex took her to Aeropostale to get her some clothes. They had a couple disagreements on what was appropriate and what wasn't. Chelsea attempted to get low cut shirts but Alex told her no. Chelsea wasn't very happy so Alex agreed she could get the shirt as long as she wore a cami underneath it. When they were finished at Aeropostale Alex took her to American Eagle to get some clothes. Chelsea just chose to get a couple hoodies from there and a bag to carry her school books in. As they finished up at American Eagle Alex said, "So do you want to get some ice cream at the food court?"

"Sure," said Chelsea as they walked out of the store. They headed to the food court and they each got a dish of ice cream. Chelsea chose chocolate and Alex chose strawberry. They found a table to sit at and began to eat it. "It's been so long since I had ice cream."

"I know," said Alex, "you never eat that's why."

"I eat, Mama," said Chelsea, "I just don't want to eat too much. I don't want to get fat or anything."

"Chelsea, you are far from fat. You have my metabolism. You can eat and eat and burn it off with in an hour. Don't' call yourself fat."

"Really? Because Athena isn't too skinny," said Chelsea.

"Chels, Athena gets that from her mother. I don't like hearing you talk like this."

"I know, Mama," said Chelsea.

"You need to eat so that you are well nourished and healthy."

"I know," said Chelsea. "I do eat just not a lot."

"You need to eat more," said Alex.

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea like she didn't want to hear what Alex had to say.

"I mean it, Chels. If I have to get you help I will do it."

"Okay, Mama. Can we please not talk about it anymore?"

"Okay. We can talk about something else," said Alex, "What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know but I like spending this time with you. I like when it's just us two. It reminds me of how it used to be before we had Ben, Kaylee, Jordyn and Josiah. You used to make time for just you and me but then you had the twins and that stopped."

"I'm sorry, Chelsea, I never knew mother daughter time meant so much to you."

"Can we have more mother daughter days?"

"Of course," said Alex.

"Good," she said with a smile as she ate her ice cream. "So you're okay with me having a boyfriend?"

"As long as you feel that you are ready," said Alex.

"Okay, Mama," she said. "You didn't tell Dad did you?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you want to see your dad flip out?"

"No. that's why I don't want you to tell him," said Chelsea. "He will NEVER let Lucas come over again."

"I know," said Alex. "But dads are like that."

"Was your dad like that?"

"No because my mom was like that. She was A LOT worse," said Alex.

"How old were you when you had your first boyfriend?"

"My first real serious boyfriend I was 14 but I had other boyfriends that weren't so serious from kindergarten up until 8th grade."

"Oh," said Chelsea, "so this isn't real?"

"You're 10, Chelsea, there will be more boys that come along. You'll see. You're still young yet."

"Okay," she said. "How old were Keilani and Athena before they had their first real boyfriends?"

"I think Athena was 14 or 15 and Keilani I don't even know."

"Was Dad tough with them too?"

"He tried to be but it didn't turn out the way he wanted."

"Because Athena had a baby at 18?" she asked. "I'm not having a baby until I'm married."

"Good," said Alex with a smile. "Keep thinking that way."

"I want to go to college and get a job. Then get married," said Chelsea.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A teacher or a vet," she said, "I haven't decided yet."

"And you have a lot of time to decide," said Alex. "I just wish you would stop growing up so fast."

"You can't stop me from growing up you know," she said.

"I know but I wish I could," said Alex with a smile.

When they finished their ice cream they headed home again. The mother daughter trip went well and it surprised Alex that Chelsea wanted to do it again. It made her feel good about herself that her daughter actually wanted to spend time with her and Alex hoped that it would stay like that for a little while longer before Chelsea felt like hanging out with friends was more important.

***A/N: Chelsea is growing up! Alex had to have the puberty talk with her and I think Chelsea may still be confused about her feelings. IT will take her some time to get over it. And she wants privacy. Alex is doing all right for now with her growing up but how is Dave going to handle it? WHat's he going to say when he finds out she has a boyfriend? And Alex confronted Chelsea about her eating habits.. Chelsea didn't want to hear it. Let's hope that Alex did talk some sense into her. And Chelsea is a model now and possibly an actress. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated Thank-you all so much!**

About a week later Alex and Dave were sitting down stairs in the kitchen getting things prepared for Jordyn's and Josiah's 4th birthday party. It was the day of their 4th birthday. Josiah made his way into the kitchen in front of Jordyn. "Happy, Birthday! Jordyn and Josiah," said Alex.

"Happy Birthday, Guys," said Dave. "Are you guys ready for your party today?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Jordyn with her famous smile.

"I made you guys your favorite breakfast for your birthday," said Alex, "French toast and sausage."

"Yummy," said Josiah as he climbed up into his booster seat.

"I love French toast, Mommy," said Jordyn getting into her booster seat.

"I know you do," said Alex as Ben came into the kitchen.

"What is all the yelling about?" he asked.

"It's Jordyn's and Josiah's birthday," said Alex.

"Oh," said Ben as he took his seat at the table.

"Don't you want to say anything to them?"

"No," said Ben.

"Benjamin," said Dave giving him a look.

"Fine," he said, "Happy Birthday." He sounded less than thrilled. "What's for breakfast?"

"French toast and sausage," answered Dave.

"Oh," said Ben as he shrugged his shoulders.

Chelsea and Kaylee were the last two to come into the kitchen. "It smells good in here," said Chelsea as she sat down at the table.

"Mom is making French toast and sausage," said Ben.

"Yes!" said Chelsea.

"So you're going to eat breakfast today?" asked Dave.

"A little bit," she said. "I love Mama's French toast and sausage." She got up and walked over to Josiah and said, "Happy Birthday, Josiah."

"Thank-you, Sissy," he said as he hugged her.

"You're welcome," she said as she made her way over to Jordyn. "Happy Birthday, Jordyn."

"Thank-you, Chessie," she said hugging her.

"You're welcome. You're big kids now. You're 4 years old! Who's coming to your party today?"

"Mickey Mouse!" yelled Josiah.

"No, Minnie Mouse," yelled Jordyn.

"MICKEY!"

"MINNIE!"

"No, Mickey, Poo Poo Head."

"I'm not a poo poo head, Butt Head," she said, "And Minnie is coming."

"Jordyn Nevaeh and Josiah David, cut it out. Stop calling each other names," said Alex as she laid their food down on their plate. "Both Mickey and Minnie will be at your party today. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," said Jordyn.

"Okay," said Josiah. Jordyn and Josiah had an off and on relationship with each other. Sometimes they got along perfectly but other times they fought like cats and dogs. They tolerated each other for the most part but if they didn't agree on something it was like World War Three and sometimes their arguments turned into a WWE match with hitting, pushing and kicking. Alex and Dave never believed Sylvia when she told them that competition was big in twins but they surely believed it now after having a set of twins. It seemed Jordyn and Josiah competed against each other a lot to see who the better twin was. Even though they fought at times they usually get along and they have even became so close to one another they developed their own language that only the two of them know and understand. Sylvia said it was perfectly normal because her and Cecilia had their own language when they were younger too.

Dave and Alex sat down and joined the kids to eat with them. "Can you believe it's been 4 years?" asked Dave as he cut his French toast.

"I know. In 2 hours it will be exactly 4 years since they came into the world. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Just really exhausting."

"You were really exhausted," said Dave, "you fell asleep not too long after they were born."

"Who is older?" asked Chelsea, "Josiah or Jordyn?"

"Josiah by 5 ½ minutes," said Alex.

"Oh," she said.

"Do you remember the day we found out we were having twins?" asked Alex.

"Oh yeah. I remember. I could never forget it," he said.

"Me either," said Alex with a smile. "It was a pretty interesting day."

***Flashback to 4 ½ years earlier***

"_Alexandra Bautista," called the nurse. _

"_Let's go," said Alex to Dave who was playing on his phone._

"_I'm coming," he said getting up. _

_They walked to the back with the nurse and she weighed Alex on the scale. "Wow, that's a large weight gain. You gained at least 8 lbs in a month," said the nurse._

"_Yeah. I kind of noticed that," said Alex as she put her hand on her growing stomach._

"_How far along are you?" asked the nurse._

"_I'm only 3 ½ months along," said Alex, "I should not be this big. I look like I'm going on 5 months or 6 months."_

"_You are gaining a large amount of weight," she said. "You get your ultrasound today so the doctor will be able to determine what's going on."_

_The nurse gave Alex a cup to pee in while she led Dave to the examination room. When Alex was finished she handed the nurse the cup and took a seat so she could get her blood pressure checked. Her blood pressure was perfect and it wasn't too high and that was always a good sign for Alex while she was pregnant. After everything she went through while she was pregnant with Chelsea having perfect blood pressure during pregnancy always made her smile. The nurse left the room while Dave and Alex waited for Dr. Kennedy to come into the room to examine Alex. "So do you think it's possible I could be having twins?" asked Alex. _

"_I don't know," said Dave. "I don't think I would be ready for that one."_

"_Well, when was the last time I started showing this early in pregnancy?"_

"_Never," said Dave. "You never start showing until you're at least 4 or 5 months."_

"_Exactly," said Alex as Dr. Kennedy walked into the room. _

"_Hello, Alex and Dave," she said shaking their hand. She looked over the charts and saw that Alex had gained a large amount of weight in just a few weeks. "Wow, 8lbs in a few weeks. That's a lot of weight gain," said Dr. Kennedy. _

"_I know," said Alex. _

"_Do you have any questions for me before I do the ultrasound?"_

"_Just why am I gaining all this weight," said Alex. _

"_I can't tell you that right now. Maybe I'll pick something up on the ultrasound but if not I will have to do further tests."_

"_Okay," said Alex as she walked over to the table. She climbed up on the table as Dave took a seat on the other side of her. Dave was becoming an expert at being in the examination room with Alex during a check-up. It almost seemed like he wasn't nervous or scared anymore. Alex laid back on the table and lifted up her shirt exposing her growing belly. _

"_Well, you're definitely showing already," said Dr. Kennedy as she prepared the machine. She took the gel and put it on the wand. "It's going to be a little cold," she said before she placed it on Alex's stomach. Alex let out a little gasp at the coldness and then relaxed as Dr. Kennedy moved the wand over her stomach. She moved it around for what seemed like months before she finally said, "Ah, there we go. Oh boy."_

"_It's a boy?" asked Dave. _

"_No," said Dr. Kennedy, "I'm saying Oh boy because of this," she said pointing to the screen. _

"_The baby has two heads," said Alex. She realized after a few seconds what she said and said, "THE BABY HAS TWO HEADS!" _

"_What?" asked Dave. "We have a two headed baby?"_

"_No you moron," said Alex, "we're having twins. Right?"_

"_Yes. I would say you're having twins," said Dr. Kennedy. "Here's baby 1 and right there is baby 2," she said pointing to the screen. "And do you see those two little flickers?"_

"_Yeah," said Alex, "their the babies' heartbeat." _

"_And they're not going to be identical," she said. _

"_How do you know?" asked Alex. _

"_Do you see how they are in two different amniotic sacs?"_

"_Yes," said Alex. _

"_That means two eggs were fertilized and not just one. Do twins run in your family?" _

"_They run in mine," said Alex, "My mom has an identical twin."_

"_Twins skip a generation," she said. "Congratulations."_

_Dave who had grown quiet was just sitting looking shocked. "Dave, Baby, are you okay?" asked Alex. _

"_Did she say we were having twins?"_

"_Yeah, Baby. We're having twins."_

"_What? We're having twins?"_

"_Yes, Baby. I'm pregnant with twins."_

"_Holy Shit," said Dave, "I knew it was possible but I never thought it would happen. I can't believe this.. Twins? Really? Are you sure?"_

"_Dave, I'm 100 % sure," said Dr. Kennedy. "Look at the screen. The proof is right there."_

_Dave looked at the screen and said, "I can't.. I can't…" and then he fainted. _

***END FLASHBACK***

"You fainted," said Alex. "I handled it like a champ even though I was crying on the inside."

"But when I came back I did all right with it. I was just shocked," said Dave, "but that was just another thing we got through. I am happy that we had twins."

"Me too," said Alex with a smile. "And even though it was a little more than what we bargained for it turned out well. I could not picture my life without them."

"Me either," said Dave as he looked at Jordyn and Josiah. "I still believe that was God's way of making up for the baby you miscarried and Nevaeh."

"Me too," said Alex. "I was really scared at first but it didn't turn out so bad."

"No it didn't," said Dave with a smile.

"And no more babies," said Alex.

"Agreed," he said.

Later that day after Alex and Dave had set up for the twins' birthday party that had a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme they got the kids ready and some guests started to arrive. Dave's mom couldn't make it to New York for the party and neither could their Aunt Mel. Since they moved to New York it was too much to travel from Florida to New York. It wasn't like they lived in Louisiana and Donna and Mel could just drive over in a day. Dave was a little upset about his mom missing their party but there wasn't much he could do about it. She visited on holidays and that was good enough for Jordyn and Josiah. Alex's mom had come over earlier that morning to help prepare food for the party and to help keep the kids occupied while Alex and Dave set up. Alex was finishing up Jordyn's hair by putting it in a side ponytail letting her curls hang down when the doorbell rang. "Can I get it, Mommy?" she asked looking at Alex with her big brown eyes.

"As long as I come with you," said Alex as they walked over to the door.

Jordyn reached up and opened the door to see her Uncle Brian and her Aunt Marissa standing there with her cousin Charlie. "Uncle Brian!"

"Hey, there birthday girl," he said picking her up. "Are you excited for your party?"

"Very!" she said with a big smile. "I'm 4 today," she said holding up four fingers.

"Are you sure you're 4?" asked Brian, "I thought you were 18."

"No. I'm 4," she said as Brian put her down.

"I see," he said. "What was I thinking?"

"I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, Alex, I have to hand it to you. You had a cute kid," said Brian.

"Thanks," said Alex as she hugged her brother.

"But if I'm not mistaken doesn't she have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's with his dad. Dave is getting him dressed for the party."

"Oh," he said as they walked into the house.

"Hey, Charlie," said Alex to her nephew.

"Hi, Aunt Alex. Guess what!" He said with a smile.

"What?" asked Alex getting down to his level.

"My mom and dad are having a baby. I'm going to be a big brother!"

"You are?" asked Alex looking at Brian. "You couldn't tell your favorite sister?"

"I was going to but we were waiting for a month. Charlie can't keep secrets very well," said Brian.

"Does Mom know?"

"Nope. Just you," said Brian.

"Well, congratulations you two," said Alex.

"Thanks," said Marissa with a smile.

"Uncle Brian!" yelled Josiah as he jumped off the bottom step and ran over to his uncle to hug him. Dave had spiked his hair and put him in a green polo.

"What's up, Little Man?" asked Brian as he hugged him back.

"It's my birthday!" he said.

"I heard," said Brian. "Okay. I see two kids here. Where are the other 4?"

"Ben is on punishment again for acting up in school and Chelsea is upstairs getting ready. She wanted to dress up for today. She is going to be a FUN teenager," said Alex, "as for Kaylee I don't know what she's doing."

"So Chelsea is going to be like you?"

"Shut up," said Alex as she playfully hit her brother. "I wasn't THAT bad."

"Really? Because you were the one we were ALWAYS waiting for when it was time to go somewhere."

"I had to look my best," said Alex.

"Mommy?" said Jordyn.

"Yes?"

"I thought you said it was bad to hit?"

"It is. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit Uncle Brian."

After a while more guests arrived. Athena and Tony arrived with Lexie and Alex's Dad arrived as well. They had also invited a few friends from church and some of the twins' friends from their pre-school class. They celebrated by eating Italian food, playing games which Chelsea organized by herself. Dave joined in during a couple games like Duck Duck Goose. He also joined in with musical chairs but he made Alex join in too. When they were finished playing games Jordyn and Josiah opened birthday presents. Guests tried to get them something gender neutral but it was hard to do given their age. Jordyn was happy getting her baby dolls and her clothes while Josiah was happy with getting his cars and his clothes. While the party was going on Sylvia seemed a little distant and she just wasn't enjoying herself like she usually did. She loved her grandkids and the fact she wasn't playing with them made Alex a little nervous. Alex didn't want to say anything to her during the party so she was waiting until after the party to ask her what was wrong.

After the twins opened their presents Alex decided it was time for cake and ice cream. Everyone gathered around the dining room table as Josiah and Jordyn took a seat waiting for Dave to bring their cake in for them. Jordyn's and Josiah's eyes grew big at the sight of their Mickey Mouse and friends birthday cake. "All right," said Alex, "who's ready to sing happy birthday?"

"Me!" said Ben, "but I'm really ready for some cake."

"I'm sure you are, Ben," said Alex with a smile. "Just like every year I want to sing to Josiah first and then to Jordyn." Alex had this thing that just because they were twins they shouldn't be labeled as such. She usually referred to them as Josiah and Jordyn not the twins because they were their own person and they each had their own personalities. The guests understood completely and they began to sing.

"Happy, Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Dear Josiah, happy birthday to you."

"And now Jordyn," said Alex as she lit the two 4's on their cake. She had one candle for each of them.

The guests began to sing again as Jordyn's smile grew bigger. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Dear Jordyn, Happy Birthday to you." As the guests finished singing Jordyn and Josiah both blew out their candle and enjoyed a piece of cake.

After they had cake and ice-cream most of the guests left except for Brian, Marissa, Theodore and Sylvia. They were all cleaning up from the party while the kids were out in the backyard playing. "Mom," said Alex.

"Yes, Alex?" she asked.

"What's going on with you. You're not yourself. Usually you are excited and happy to play with the kids but you seemed so distant today. What's going on?"

Sylvia looked at Theodore and he said, "You mines well tell them."

"Tell us what?" asked Brian.

"I have to go to the doctor on Monday," she said.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because I have to get my annual check up to make sure I'm still in remission."

"Oh," said Alex, "you've been in remission for 5 years. I'm sure you're fine." Sylvia looked down to the ground and didn't say a word. "What? Why do I have a feeling something is wrong?"

"Mom," said Brian, "what's going on?"

"I'm pretty sure the cancer is back," she said holding back tears.

"What?" asked Alex.

"I think the cancer is back. I found a lump the other day."

"So you think it's back?" asked Brian.

"I'm pretty sure it is," said Sylvia as Theodore took her hand.

"So what's going to happen if it is back?" asked Alex.

"Nothing," said Sylvia. "I don't' want treatment. I just want it to take its course."

"Mom!" said Alex, "Why not get chemo or radiation?"

"Because, Alex, the chemo makes me so sick and I lose my hair. I can't go through it again. I feel so weak and the radiation treatments are horrible. They hurt so much. I don't want to go through it again."

"But, Mom," said Alex with tears in her eyes, "how can you just not do anything?"

"Because I am going to fight it with God's help," she said.

"Look," said Theodore, "before anyone gets upset let's just calm down and wait till Monday. It could be nothing."

"I hope it's nothing," said Alex.

"We all do," said Theodore. "And when we find out what's going on we'll decide on the course of action at the time."

"There's no course of action," said Sylvia, "I'm not getting treatment. I'm going to let it run its course."

"We'll talk about it when the time comes," said Theodore.

"There's nothing to talk about," said Sylvia, "it's my body and I'll handle it the way I want to."

"But, Mom," said Alex.

"Alex, no buts. My mind is made up."

"I want to go with you on Monday," she said.

"Okay," said Sylvia. "If you want to come with me then you can come with me."

"I do," said Alex, "I want to be there for you no matter what. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Alexandra," she said as they hugged one another. Alex broke down and started crying on her mom's shoulder as Sylvia started crying on Alex's shoulder. They were both hoping that it was nothing but Sylvia was pretty sure that the cancer was back.

***A/N: So.. Jordyn and Josiah are 4 years old now. Alex doesn't treat them like twins she treats them like their own individual person which is perfect. They seem to fight a lot but they're actually pretty close if they have their own language. I had to do a flashback of the day Alex and Dave found out about the twins.. the second part of the flashback with Alex's true reaction will come later in the story. Brian and Marissa are having another baby and Sylvia is convinced her cancer is back! So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 6: Alex goes with Sylvia to the doctor's and more. **


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

On Monday morning Alex drove to her mom's house to pick her up for her doctor's appointment. Alex was supposed to go to work but she took a personal day so she could be with her mom and go to the doctor's with her. She didn't want her to go alone and Alex felt that if the cancer was back she was going to be there no matter what. The last time she didn't get to be there for her because of living so far away but this time she was going to make sure she could be there. Alex's relationship with her mom had gotten stronger since Alex's visit to New York a few weeks after her miscarriage and when Alex and Dave moved to New York a couple years ago Alex and her mother grew even closer. It was like they were making up for the past and for their rocky relationship when Sylvia pushed Alex to be perfect and when Sylvia was overbearing. If Sylvia had cancer again it would devastate Alex. While Alex was going to her mom's house Dave was dropping the kids off at school and then going to work at the barber shop for a little bit that day until the kids got out of school.

Alex pulled into her mom's driveway and Sylvia was waiting out in the cold for her. As soon as she saw Alex pull in she got up and walked over to the car. Alex unlocked the door to let her in. Sylvia climbed into the car and Alex said, "Mom, you didn't have wait out in the cold. It's about 30 something degrees out here. I could have gotten out and walked up to the door for you. You didn't have to wait outside."

"Alex, I'm fine. And it's not cold," she said, "I wanted to get the fresh air anyway. I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Mom, remember I lived in the south for almost 10 years.. To me 30 degrees is cold and I don't think you should be waiting out in the cold just for a ride to the doctor. Like I said, I could have gotten out to get you. And are you nervous?"

"Yeah," said Sylvia. "I'm pretty nervous. I keep praying to God and believing he won't let me get the cancer again but if I do I believe he'll get me through it."

"And if he doesn't?" asked Alex.

"You know Ecclesiastes 3-7... You have the verse tattooed on your shoulder blade. There is a time for everything."

"A time to live and a time to die," said Alex as she pulled onto the main road and headed to the doctor's office. "I don't know. I don't like talking like that."

"Well, Alex, you have to accept the fact that one day I won't be here," she said.

"I know but you're not even that old," said Alex. "I would like for you to be around to see your great grandchildren which better be a LONG way off."

"I would like that too but I don't determine how long I live. That's in God's hands. And you just have to accept whatever the outcome may be," she said.

"Okay, Mom," said Alex. It was starting to depress her hearing her mom talk about death. She didn't want to think about her mom dying or even having cancer. In her mind she wanted her mom to live for many more years. She wanted that time with her mom. "So how is Dad doing today?"

"He's good. He didn't sleep too well either last night," she said.

"I bet. Neither did I. I kept Dave awake almost all night tossing and turning. He ended up going out to sleep on the couch because I was tossing and turning plus Jordyn and Josiah were sleeping in bed with us."

"How long are you going to let those two sleep in bed with you?" asked Sylvia.

"I don't know," said Alex. "I know. Dave already told me. I created a monster and the habit is hard to break. I just feel so bad for them. Dave tried to get them to sleep in their own beds the other night and they screamed for about an hour straight before Dave finally gave up and brought them into bed with us."

"He should have let them scream," said Sylvia. "Eventually they would have cried themselves to sleep."

"I know," said Alex, "but it is hard."

"It will be but if you don't break the habit now you never will. Do you want them sleeping in bed with you when they're 10?"

"No," said Alex.

"Then break the habit. Don't you want some alone time with your husband?" asked Sylvia.

"We get some alone time but not nearly as much as we used to. Now it's just a quick thing and get dressed because we never know when Jordyn or Josiah are going to come into the room."

"See? Now that's a problem," said Sylvia, "remember when Brian was sleeping in bed with your dad and me?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "because he was scared of the monsters under the bed."

"Exactly and we took his bed off the frames and told him there were no monsters and pretended to vacuum them up. He never slept with us again after that."

"Creative," said Alex with a smile. "Almost as creative as my pacifier tactics."

"Those are creative too," said Sylvia. "Jordyn's got lost in the move, Kaylee's went down the garbage disposal and Chelsea's went in the toilet."

"I had to break it some how," she said with a smile. "And I don't have to go through it ever again."

"Good.. 4 kids should be the cut off," said Sylvia.

"It was for Dave and me.. I wasn't going through it again. The day I found out about Jordyn and Josiah was the day I decided I was going to get my tubes tied."

"You know that's not always 100% right? You have to get them tied, cut and burned. If you just get them tied they can easily come undone," she said.

"Mom, are you trying to scare me? Dave and me have 5 kids in that house. It's like a daycare. There will be NO more."

"I'm just letting you know that you should still take caution."

"Oh but remember we don't get alone time," said Alex, "we have two 4 year olds sleeping with us."

"It takes one time," said Sylvia, "if I remember correctly that's how Ben came about."

"I know right," said Alex, "the ONE time in 6 months that Dave and me have sex we get Ben but I'm pretty confident in Dr. Kennedy. I'm sure it's fine."

"Are you psyching yourself out yet?" she asked with a smile.

"Kind of," said Alex as she pulled into the doctor's office parking lot. Sylvia started laughing. "Mom, I don't think it's funny. I would cry my eyes out if I ever found out I was having another baby. Dave and me agreed 4 kids together biologically and that's what we got.. NO MORE!"

"I'm laughing because you literally look scared right now," she said.

"Yep.. It's real funny," said Alex as she opened her car door to get out of the car.

"It's okay, Alex, the chances of that happening are slim to none," said Sylvia as they walked into the building.

"Thanks, you just know how to make me feel better. There's a slim to none chance that I'm going to be walking down the streets of New York City and run into a WWE wrestler, fall in love with him, marry him and live happily ever after too and we all see how that turned out," she said.

"I'm sorry," said Sylvia as she signed in and then walked over to take a seat.

Alex walked over and sat down with her mother to wait for the doctor to call her back. "It's okay, Mom," said Alex. "It took my mind off of your appointment."

"See? I gave you a good distraction," said Sylvia.

"A scary one but it was a good one," said Alex with a smile.

They sat and waited for a while. Alex was growing nervous as the nurse called her mom back. The nurse didn't let Alex go back with Sylvia so she had to wait in the waiting room. She picked up a magazine and tried to read it but she couldn't take her mind off her mom. Meanwhile, while Alex was waiting for her mom Dave was working at the barber shop with Tony and another guy Dave had hired named Matt. "So what's up with Alex's mom?" asked Tony.

"She had to go get tested to see if her cancer came back," said Dave, "so Alex didn't go to work today so she could be with her."

"I bet that's hard for Alex," said Tony.

"It is. She didn't sleep a wink last night," he said sitting down waiting for a customer. "Her mom and her have became VERY close in the last few years. If something happened to her Alex would be devastated. And Alex has had enough devastation in the last 10 years she doesn't need anymore."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that," said Tony. "Most of that devastation happened because of me. I'm so sorry."

"Look Tony, what happened in the past happened. We can't go back and change it. Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't," said Tony as Dave's cell phone started to ring.

He looked at it and saw that it was Stephanie McMahon-Levesque calling him. "What does she want?" he asked himself, "guys I will be right back. I have to take this call."

"Okay," said Tony as Dave started walking to the back.

Dave answered the phone, "hello?"

"Hey, Dave," said Stephanie. "How are you doing?"

"Good," said Dave. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," she said. "I just wanted to ask you about Wrestlemania weekend."

"Okay," said Dave, "what about it?"

"Well, I know you're getting inducted and everything into the hall of fame but I was wondering if you would like to wrestle one more match at Mania?"

"Me? Wrestle a match?"

"Yes, Dave, I've been talking about it with creative and we think you should have one more match. Do you want to wrestle just one more match?"

"I don't know. My body isn't what it used to be," said Dave. "I don't' know if my body can handle it."

"Oh," said Stephanie, "it wouldn't be a long match it would be a short one."

"Okay," said Dave, "I'll wrestle one more match. Who's it against?"

"Here's the thing," said Stephanie, "as you know Jack Swagger is the face of the business right now. He's really stepped up and we would like for you to face him at Mania."

"Are you crazy?" asked Dave, "after I paid off almost 250, 000 dollars in medical bills for him and spent 5 years on probation for him? You have got to be kidding me."

"Dave, it wouldn't be a full out fight. Just a simple wrestling match. I proposed the idea to Swagger and he is all for it."

"Of course he would be," said Dave, "I beat him up."

"So are you going to do the match or not?"

"I'll do the match but this is the last one. I'm not for this G-rated stuff," said Dave, "it's not the wrestling I grew up with and began to love."

"It's not G-rated it's PG. We have a deal with Mattel we have to keep the show clean."

"Believe me I know. My son watches it all the time and oddly enough he is a big Jack Swagger fan along with Kofi Kingston."

"Is he coming to Mania with you guys?"

"Maybe. It all depends on how he behaves at school. So let me get this straight. I'm wrestling Swagger at Mania?"

"Yes," said Stephanie, "he's going to cut promos on you from now until Wrestlemania. The final promo will happen at Mania and then your music will cue and you'll come out to the ring to wrestle."

"Okay," said Dave, "I won't be wearing my old trunks. I'll be wearing pants and a t-shirt. I'm not in as good of shape as I used to be."

"I understand," said Stephanie, "it's been a while since you've been in the ring."

"A really long time," he said.

"Well, I'll write it in. It's a go. Swagger vs. Batista at Mania."

"Sounds like a plan," he said. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. I will see you in Los Angeles in a few weeks for Mania."

"See you then," he said with a smile and hung up the phone. It was a bittersweet moment for him. He loved wrestling and he had missed it but he knew he was too old to take bumps and roll around in the ring. He knew that by the time Wrestlemania was over he wouldn't be able to move from all the soreness his body will feel. He wasn't sure how Alex was going to handle the news either. She wasn't too happy about the whole Wrestlemania weekend idea even if Dave was getting inducted into the Hall of Fame along with Paul and Randy. She still held a grudge against the company. She probably wouldn't like the idea of Dave wrestling in a match not because of the grudge she held against the company but because of his age. He wasn't as young as he used to be.

Meanwhile back at the doctor's office about an hour later Sylvia came back out from the back. Alex rose to her feet as soon as she saw her mom, "so?" she asked.

"It's back," said Sylvia.

"Really? It's back?"

"Yeah," said Sylvia.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Alex.

"I don't know right now. I have to come back in a week to see if it spread anywhere else and then we'll decide on the course of action. I really don't want to undergo chemo or radiation again. I can't take it. My body can't take it."

"But Mom, are they sure it's back?"

"Yes, Alex, they found the lump and it's cancerous. There's no denying it. The cancer is back," she said holding back from crying.

"I don't believe it. There's no way they tested you that fast and came back with the results of it being cancer," said Alex. She was doing her best to try to convince herself that what her mom was saying to her wasn't true.

"Alex," said Sylvia, "the doctor tested me last week. Today was the follow up to tell me the results of my test. It's cancerous and I have breast cancer again."

"Well, can't they test you again. Maybe they made a mistake," said Alex as they got into the car. "I mean mistakes happen all the time."

"Alex," said Sylvia, "it's not a mistake. I have cancer. Stop trying to deny it."

"Mom. I refuse to believe it. I think it's a mistake," she said.

"Alex." Sylvia couldn't control it anymore and she broke down in tears because of her daughter's denial. "I wish it was a mistake too but it's not. I have cancer again and I have to do my best to fight it."

"But Mom, you can't lose to it. You have to fight it," said Alex, "Promise me you will fight it."

"I will fight it," said Sylvia hugging Alex, "I promise."

"Good because I love you mom and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do," said Alex as she started crying.

"I love you too, Alex. I love you too," she said running her fingers through her daughter's hair like she used to do when Alex was younger. They spent some time in the parking lot crying on each other's shoulders before they finally got themselves together and then they went out to get Chinese food for lunch to clear their minds and spend time together as mother and daughter. After lunch Alex dropped her mom off back at her house and then headed to the barber shop to see Dave.

Alex pulled up in front of the shop and grabbed the lunch she picked up for Dave at the Chinese restaurant and walked into the shop. "MOMMY!" yelled Jordyn.

"Hey, Jordyn," said Alex as Jordyn wrapped her tiny arms around her mom.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Cutting Siah's hair," she said letting go of Alex's leg.

"Oh boy," said Alex with a smile.

"Hey, Alex," said Tony.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?"

"Nothing. It's really dead in here today can't you tell? Your husband is cutting Josiah's hair for some business or at least something to do."

"You guys must be really bored," said Alex, "so are you going to be at the shelter tonight?"

"I thought it was your night to be there?"

"It is but I need you to help me out," she said as she picked Jordyn up. "I'm just having a really bad day and I really don't' think I should be giving advice to women tonight."

"I think Athena and me can handle it tonight. What's going on?"

"My mom," she said, "she has cancer again."

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that," he said.

"Thanks," she said as Dave came to the front with Josiah and his new hair cut. "Look at you Josiah. You got a hair cut!"

"And a lollipop," he said with a smile.

"I want a lollipop," said Jordyn.

"Then let Daddy cut your hair," he said.

"No, Dave, you are not cutting off her curls. I will not let you do that."

"All right. Let me get you a lollipop," said Dave as he walked to get Jordyn a lollipop. He brought it back up to the front and said, "here you go Jelly."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she said with a smile as Alex opened it for her.

"And how are you doing, Babe?" he asked as he kissed her lips softly.

"Not too good," she said handing Jordyn the lollipop.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My mom has cancer again. She has to go back next week to see if it spread anywhere."

"Oh, Babe, I'm sorry to hear that," he said wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "Tony?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Can you keep an eye out on the floor? I need to go talk to my wife."

"Sure," he said.

"Thank-you," said Dave as he led Alex and the kids to the back. "So they don't know how bad it is?"

"Not yet," said Alex. "I hope it's not too bad and it can be treated and she'll go into remission again."

"I know the feeling," he said.

"It's tough," she said sitting down as Jordyn sat on her lap. "Here," she said, "Mom and me went out for lunch at the Chinese restaurant. I got you shrimp fried rice and egg rolls."

"Thanks," he said. "It smells good."

"I want some, Daddy," said Jordyn.

"Okay," he said as he gave her a bite.

"Yummy!" she said. "I like Chinese food."

"Me too," said Dave. "So your mom doesn't know what she's going to do?"

"Nope," said Alex as she played with Jordyn's hair, "she doesn't want to do Chemo or radiation because her body can't handle that. I think she is fully trusting God to get her through it."

"Well, you can't make her do what she doesn't want to do."

"I know but I just wish that she would do Chemo or Radiation so that she can live longer. Who knows how long she'll live if she doesn't do anything."

"I don't know but you shouldn't think about her dying. You should think of her living a happy and healthy life."

"I know but I can't," said Alex. "She's my mom, Dave. I love her. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know you don't. I feel the same way about my mom."

"I feel that they spent 18 years taking care of us.. That we should take the time now to take care of them."

"I know," said Dave. "Your mom is going to need you."

"Yeah," said Alex. "So anyway.. Enough about this sad stuff. How was your day?"

"It was interesting," he said, "Stephanie called."

"Stephanie McMahon?"

"Yep," said Dave, "She wants me to wrestle at Mania."

"I guess that's cool. You'll have one more match. I get it. You get inducted and then you wrestle."

"Pretty much," said Dave, "but she has me wrestling Jack Swagger."

"JACK SWAGGER! Really? That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard in my life. After everything that happened with you two.. She wants you to wrestle him. Is she on crack?"

"Mommy, what's crack?"

"Nothing, Jordyn," said Alex, "You paid off his medical bills and spent 5 long years on probation. Now they want you to fight him. Can't they give you someone else?"

"Nope. She wants it to be Swagger," said Dave.

"Because that's a genius idea," said Alex, "I'll make sure I valet again just for this match so I can see you tear him up again."

"You want to valet again?"

"Well, yeah, You can't have Batista without Alexandra. I want to be in your corner."

"All right," he said, "I wasn't expecting that."

"What were you expecting?" she asked with a smile.

"You to tell me how bad of an idea it is to wrestle and how I shouldn't do it."

"Oh no. I think it's good that they're allowing you one more match. Why wouldn't I support you? Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"No," said Dave. "I just didn't expect you to say what you did. So you're sure you want me to wrestle?"

"Yeah! I'm going to Valet again for one night only just to support you. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Oh, okay," he said as he went back to eating his food.

***A/N: Sylvia and Alex had a pretty interesting conversation. Sylvia practically scared poor Alex telling her that getting her tubes tied wasn't exactly 100%. And you gotta love how Sylvia still gives Alex advice but she's not as overbearing as she used to be. Her and Alex have a pretty good relationship.. MUCH better than before. Dave is getting inducted into the WWE Hall of FAme and STephanie wants him to wrestler Jack Swagger.. those two don't have the best history... Stephanie would suggest that let's hope it turns out all right. I think deep down Dave was hoping Alex wouldn't want him to wrestle.. he doesn't seem too interested. So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you all so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. YOu guys are awesome!**

About a week later Dave, Alex and the kids were going to Sylvia's house for their weekly Sunday family dinner after they got out of church. Even if Sylvia's cancer was back she wasn't going to stop tradition. She held Sunday family dinners long after Alex left New York, followed by her brother Keith and her other brother Chris. For a while it was just Brian, Marissa, Cecilia and Cecilia's husband. It wasn't much of an Italian family dinner but then Rosalia moved back with her husband Antonio and her kids so they now went to family dinners, Alex, Dave and the kids moved back to New York so they attended family dinners and finally Sylvia invited Tony and Athena to attend family dinners when they moved to New York shortly after Tony was released from jail. Theodore always called Sylvia crazy for inviting Tony into their house and called Alex crazy for becoming friends with Tony after everything he did to Alex. Theodore was not a fan of Tony and he didn't treat him like family either and usually Theodore was a kind hearted man but he did not like Tony for the life of him. Deep down he wanted to inflict the pain on Tony that he inflicted on his baby girl years ago.

When Alex and Dave arrived at the house with the kids they got the twins out of the car as the older children got themselves out. They walked up to the front door and Dave got down on Ben's level and said, "You will behave won't you?"

"Yes, Dad," he said.

"And you're going to apologize to Papu for putting a hole in his wall. The first time you act up you will not be going to Wrestlemania in a couple weeks. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad," he said. He knew better than to cross his dad so he knew he better be on his best behavior. He really wanted to go to Wrestlemania to meet Kofi Kingston and Jack Swagger and he knew his dad was true to his word. If he acted up Dave would surely take that away as a punishment. It had been working thus far because Ben hadn't been giving his teacher any problems in school. The teacher didn't know how to act the first day she didn't have to take away Ben's recess time. The sad part was Ben was capable of listening and following the rules when he wanted something badly enough but if there wasn't anything he wanted badly he didn't follow the rules and he did his own thing.

"Okay," said Dave as Alex rang the doorbell.

Alex's Dad opened the door. "Hello Bautistas," He said. There were so many of them he just addressed them as Bautistas.

"Hey, Daddy," said Alex as she hugged him.

"Hey, Princess, how was church today?" he asked allowing them into the house.

"Good," said Alex, "we actually learned that you need to surrender your problems to God. Any burden, any trouble give it over to God and he will help you through it."

"Good sermon," said Theodore. "And Jordyn, what did you learn in church today?"

"I don't know, Papu," she said with her big smile.

"Ben, what about you? Did you figure out where your name comes in the Bible yet?"

"We learned about Jesus' last supper," said Chelsea. "You know the one before he dies."

"Oh," said Theodore as he looked at her. "You do know Jesus didn't die right?"

"Well before they put him on the cross and died for our sins. Then they put him in the tomb and he was resurrected and that's what Easter is about," she said.

"Okay," said Theodore. "Do you know where Benjamin's name comes from?"

"Um," she said thinking, "was he Jacob's 12th son? And he was Jacob's second favorite son."

"Good," said Theodore. "Your daughter knows her Bible."

"We try," said Alex with a smile.

"It just makes me wonder why your sons have biblical names but your daughters don't."

"Our daughters have place names.. Well except Kaylee but you know that story," said Alex. "And Jordyn's name is in the Bible but spelled differently."

"True," said Theodore.

"Where's Mom?" asked Alex.

"In the kitchen cooking with your aunt Cecilia," he said.

"I think I'm going to go help her. Come on, Chels, you can help too."

"Fine," she said as they walked into the kitchen. When they walked into the kitchen Dave and the kids went into the family room to hang out. Brian and Marissa were already there and the kids started playing with Charlie.

"Hey, Mom," said Alex as she walked into the kitchen.

"Alex!" she said as she hugged her. "How are you?"

"Good now after church. It made me do a lot of thinking. How are you?"

"Good," she said. "So I take it you and Chelsea want to help. Hello, Chelsea."

"Hello, Grandma Brooks," said Chelsea. "What would you like me to help with?"

"My biscuits need garlic sprinkled on them before I put them in the oven. Do you want to put garlic on them?"

"Sure," she said as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands.

"And what do you want me to do?" asked Alex.

"You can help me make the meatballs," she said.

"Okay," said Alex as she too washed her hands. "Aunt Cecilia, is Rosalia coming today?"

"Yes," said Cecilia, "Antonio, Rosalia, Rosetta, Giovanni, Angelo, Mia and Lucia will be here." Chelsea made a face at the mention of Rosetta coming to dinner. Chelsea and Rosetta did not get along at all. There was a conflict of personality between the two. Alex smiled at Chelsea as she saw the face she made. Alex still didn't get along with Rosalia. They too had a personality conflict. "So Alex, when are you having another baby?"

"Never," said Alex. "I can't."

"Oh," she said. "Rosalia is having another baby."

"More power to her. If she wants a baseball team more power to her but I am done."

"So you're not having anymore?"

"No. It was my choice. I didn't want another baby."

"Good," said Chelsea, "you don't' need another one."

"Thanks, Princess," said Alex with a smile.

"Chelsea, didn't your mom ever teach you not to interrupt and butt into grown up talk?" asked Cecilia.

"Don't tell her what to do," said Alex, "I will reprimand her thank-you."

"You should teach your children to have manners. They run around like a bunch of hellions. Look at your oldest son. He's bad. He doesn't follow directions for anything."

"And that is my family and we're dealing with his issues. You don't have to worry about that," said Alex. "I don't' criticize Rosalia's parenting skills."

"That's because her kids know how to behave in public because they know they will get a spanking if they don't listen."

"And if by spanking you mean a smack in the mouth or hit with a belt. That isn't punishing a child. That's child abuse."

"Oh yeah. That's right you don't believe in physical punishment," said Cecilia.

"Cecilia, Alex raises her kids differently than Rosalia does and that's okay. Everyone has their own parenting styles. Leave her alone."

"Thanks, Mom," said Alex.

"Okay," said Cecilia as she went back to cooking.

Meanwhile Dave and Theodore were walking around the house. "Dad, can you show me the hole in the wall my son made please?"

"Sure," said Theodore as he led Dave to the hallway where Ben put the hole. "It's right here," he said showing it to him.

It couldn't have been more than 4 or 5 inches but it was a pretty good number. "Wow," said Dave, "how did he do it?"

"He wanted a snack but Sylvia didn't give it to him so he got upset and kicked the wall several times resulting in this hole."

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Dave pulling out his wallet, "how much do I owe you for repairs?"

"You don't have to pay for it. It's okay. I can handle it. You save that money for your family."

"No," said Dave, "my son did this and it's not right that you pay to have it fixed."

"Dave, really, it's not going to be more than 15 or 20 dollars. I'll be all right. Put your wallet away."

"Okay," said Dave, "but if you change your mind I don't mind giving the money to you."

"I won't. You just use that money to take care of your family."

"All right," said Dave.

"Daddy!" said Jordyn as she ran over to her dad.

"Yes?" he asked picking her up.

"I have to go potty!"

"Okay. I'll take you," said Dave as he took her to the upstairs bathroom. He stood outside the door while she went.

About 5 minutes later Jordyn said, "Daddy, I need help."

"What do you need help with?" he asked walking into the bathroom.

"I can't unbutton my pants," she said holding herself, "and I have to go really bad!"

"All right," said Dave as he helped her unbutton her pants. As soon as Jordyn sat down on the toilet he walked back out in the hallway to stand. Jordyn started singing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Dave smiled as she sang. About 5 minutes later she was still sitting on the toilet and Dave said, "Are you done yet, Jelly?"

"No, Daddy," she said, "I didn't pee yet."

"I thought you had to go really bad?" he asked.

"I do Daddy but I have to make a stinky too," she said.

"Oh," he said as he sat down on the floor. He knew he was in for a long wait. Jordyn was known to sit on the toilet for 45 minutes until she actually went to the bathroom.

About 30 minutes later Jordyn jumped off the toilet and said, "Daddy, I need help!"

"I'm coming," he said as he walked into the bathroom to help her. "You know for a little kid you do make a lot of stink."

"I know," she said with a smile as her dad pulled up her pants. "I flush the toilet," she said.

"Okay. Go ahead," said Dave. She pushed the handle down and then walked over to the sink. She stood waiting for Dave to turn the water on for her. "Here you go," he said as he put it on the water.

"Thank-you, Daddy," she said as she washed her hands with soap and water.

When she was finished they went back downstairs to the family room. "That was a long bathroom trip," said Theodore.

"Jordyn likes to take a lot of time in the bathroom," he said.

"Trust me I know. I've been there. Don't tell Alex I told you this but she was the exact same way when she was little. I never understood why it took her so long in the bathroom."

Dave let out a laugh and said, "like mother like daughter."

"And it amazes me how much Jordyn looks just like Alex did," he said. "I always thought Ben was mini-Alex but he at least has some of you in him. Jordyn has NOTHING of yours."

"I know," said Dave with a smile. "But she's beautiful just like her Mommy."

There was a knock on the door. "I will get that," said Theodore as he got up. He walked over to the door and when he opened it he saw Tony, Athena and Lexie standing there. "Come in," he said. "Hello, Athena and Hello, Lexie," he said.

"Hey," said Athena.

"Hello," said Lexie as she hugged him.

"The other kids are in the living room if you want to go play with them."

"Okay," she said as she ran to play with the other kids.

"Hello, Theodore," said Tony. Theodore just gave Tony a look and walked away from the door. If he had his way he wouldn't have even let Tony in his house but he didn't want to fight with his wife.

"Dinner's ready," yelled Sylvia.

Everyone came into the dining room as the women were putting the food on the table. They had meatballs, lasagna, garlic and spinach rolls, baked ziti and garlic bread. Dave filled his plate up with a lot of food and Alex said, "Baby, I think you should take it easy on the eating. Remember, you need to diet so you're in shape for Wrestlemania."

"Alex, I am not going to turn down your mom's good cooking. I'll start my diet tomorrow."

"Your diet never comes," said Alex with a smile.

"Oh so Dave is doing wrestling again," said Rosalia. She showed up during Jordyn's 40 minute bathroom trip.

"For one night," said Dave with a smile.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"I guess. I'm more scared I'm going to break a hip or something," he said. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Dad, I think you're going to do great," said Ben.

"Yeah, Dad, you're going to be awesome," said Chelsea.

"My dad owns a pizza shop," said Rosetta.

"So," said Chelsea, "My dad used to be a wrestler. Now he acts in movies and owns a barber shop."

"So," said Rosetta. "My dad is Italian."

"And my dad is Filipino," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea," said Sylvia, "How is school going?"

"Good, Grandma. By the way this dinner is really good. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Sylvia with a smile. Chelsea always made her feel better. Out of all the times Sylvia had family dinners Chelsea was the ONLY person to ever thank her for her hard work. It just melted Sylvia's heart how sweet Chelsea was.

"In my school," said Rosetta, "I am in the top of all my classes. I'm also in the orchestra and the choir." Alex rolled her eyes. There was no doubt about it. Rosetta was just like her mom. Rosetta was so sweet but then she turned into a brat just like her mother.

"I'm at the top of my class too," said Chelsea, "but I play soccer, do dance, act and model." Alex had to hand it to Chelsea. She fired back with everything Rosetta threw at her. "But like my mama taught me, it's not nice to brag."

Alex smiled at Chelsea and said, "that's right. It's not nice to brag."

"So Alex," said Rosalia, "How is Ben doing in school?"

"He's doing fine. He just has a few behavioral problems. We're working with him. I heard you're having another baby. You must be thrilled."

"Well, yeah," said Rosalia, "I love my kids and I'm so happy to have another one."

"How old are your kids? There are so many I can't keep track," said Alex. Brian let out a little laugh because he didn't care for Rosalia either.

"Well, Rosetta is 12 going on 13 in June, Giovanni just turned 11, Angelo and Mia are 5 years old and Lucia is 3. How old are yours I keep forgetting you have just as many as me. Plus how old is your GRANDDAUGHTER?" She really put an emphasis on granddaughter. Athena didn't like the way Rosalia was talking to Alex and she didn't like the emphasis put on granddaughter.

"Chelsea is 10 going on 11, Kaylee is 6, Ben is 5 going on 6 and Jordyn and Josiah just turned 4. As for my beautiful granddaughter she is 5," she said. "Is this baby going to be your last?"

"No, Alex, unlike you I believe children are a gift from God. If I get more then I get more."

"Don't sit there and said I don't believe children are a gift from God. I thank God EVERYDAY for my kids. I went through enough problems with them. I almost lost Chelsea the day she was born, I almost lost Ben during the pregnancy, plus I had a miscarriage, then my daughter Nevaeh died a day and a half later, then God blessed us with Jordyn and Josiah. Don't ever say I don't believe children are a gift from God. We all can't have easy pregnancies like you or have the perfect life that you have."

"All right," said Theodore, "tensions are getting a little high. Let's just settle down."

"Okay," said Alex as she wiped a couple tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Dave as he rubbed Alex's thigh under the table.

"I'm fine," she said, "I'll be all right. I was just thinking about Nevaeh. It's okay."

"All right," he said.

"So Dave," said Theodore, "when does your movie come out?"

"They're thinking probably around Thanksgiving. It's going to be a pretty good movie. I can't wait for you guys to see it."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Theodore.

"Me too," said Brian. "But I want to know how you feel about being inducted into the Hall of Fame."

"Honored," he said. "I never expected this but I am honored they're inducting me."

"Who's inducting you?"

"Alex, Chelsea and Ben," he said. "I wanted my family to induct me."

"That's sweet," said Brian.

"I'm proud of my dad," said Chelsea.

"Me too," said Ben.

"I'm proud of him too," said Alex with a smile. "This has been a long time coming. I can't wait."

"I bet," said Brian.

They continued to eat dinner and when it was over the women cleaned everything up and did the dishes. After they finished the dishes Sylvia called everyone into the family room. "I have something to tell everyone," she said.

"Okay," said Alex, "what's up Mom?"

"I talked to my doctor on Friday," she said.

"What did he say?" asked Alex.

"It wasn't good news," she said. "He found that the cancer spread. He is only giving me 6 months to live."

"Come on. You can't let a doctor tell you how long you have left. That's not his job. That's God's job," said Alex.

"I know," said Sylvia, "but that's what he's giving me. 6 months."

"Mom, no," said Alex as tears built up in her eyes. Dave rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Alex, I'm sorry," she said.

"Mom.. Please no," she said as she finally broke down. Dave went to wrap his arms around his wife but she pushed him away and walked over to her mom and hugged her to cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Alex, it's okay. Do you think I'm going to let the cancer win? I have God on my side," she said.

"I know but you just said you have 6 months," said Alex.

"I know," said Sylvia, "but like you said the doctor doesn't determine how long I live. I could live a long time. WE don't know. It's going to be okay."

"I hope so," said Alex, "I really hope so."

"It will be," said Sylvia, "don't worry."

"I'm going to try," said Alex. "I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too, Alex."

"Mom," said Brian as he got up to join in the hug. He had started crying too. "I love you."

"I love you too, Brian," she said wrapping her arm around him. Dave put his head down because it was really sad for him to see his wife so devastated. He knew they had a long road ahead of them and he hoped that Sylvia did have longer than 6 months and that the cancer would disappear but there was no guarantee. It was a sad moment for their family and no one really said anything as Brian and Alex shared a moment with their mom. After Sylvia's announcement the atmosphere became calm and there was no trying to out do another. The day ended on a peaceful but sad note. It was a pretty decent day, not the best but it wasn't exactly the worst. Alex was pretty much silent for the rest of the day and after they got home she went straight to bed while Dave took care of the kids. He knew his wife was having a tough day and all he wanted was for her to get some of her alone time and sleep off any negative feelings she had. He felt bad for her because he knew how special her mom was to her and he hoped for Alex's sake everything would turn out all right.

***A/N: Well, I think we all know where Theodore stands on Tony. He does not like him at all. And Rosalia's back from Italy with tons of kids. Cecilia should probably mind her own business and not worry about how Alex punishes her kids. The sad thing is Rosalia's oldest daughter Rosetta is just like her mother. Poor Chels but she fired back. Rosalia had no right to say what she said to Alex either. I'm sure Alex thinks her kids are all gifts from God after everything she went through. And 6 months for Sylvia to live.. that is not good at all. Alex is torn apart inside and we all know Alex doesn't do well with pain. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I greatly appreciated them. Thank-you all so much! **

***I own no one but Alex, Chelsea and Ben. **

A couple weeks later Dave, Alex, Chelsea and Ben arrived in Los Angeles, California for Wrestlemania weekend. Dave and Alex decided to leave Jordyn and Josiah in New York with Sylvia and Kaylee decided she didn't want to go to Mania because it wasn't her thing so she stayed back at home with Tony and Lexie while Athena went to Los Angeles to see her dad get inducted into the Hall of Fame. "That was so cool, Dad," said Ben after they got off the plane and were going to get their luggage. "I never rode first class before."

"Me either," said Chelsea, "it was really fun."

"Well, you're going to love this," said Dave with a smile. Even though Ben's and Chelsea's parents had money they never really enjoyed those types of luxuries. Dave and Alex believed in treating them like normal kids which meant they didn't fly first class on trips. They just flew first class this one time because WWE paid the expenses for their travel and Dave wasn't going to argue.

Once they had their luggage they took it outside the airport after they did some last minute things and confirmed their arrangements. They were standing there when a black limo came up and stopped in front of them. Chelsea let out a scream and said, "A LIMO! OH MY GOD! REALLY?"

Dave smiled and said, "Yes, a limo."

"This is SO cool," said Chelsea. "I feel like a movie star."

"Me too," said Ben with a smile.

"Wait till they get to the hotel," said Alex with a smile.

"They are going to go ape shit," said Dave as the driver put their luggage in the trunk with Dave's help. Alex and Dave got into the limo with the kids and soon enough they were on their way to the hotel the WWE superstars and their families were staying in. "You two have no idea how much fun you're going to have this weekend. Wrestlemania is the biggest event of the year. They have so many great activities planned over the weekend you two are going to have a lot of fun. There's Axxess and that has tons of activities for kids to do, Hall of Fame Ceremony and here's the best part."

"What?" asked Chelsea excitedly.

"Yeah, What?" asked Ben.

"You two have front row seats at Wrestlemania!" he said with the biggest smile. This was something Dave had always wanted for his kids. He always wanted them to go to a Wrestlemania and enjoy themselves to the fullest and be able to see him wrestle in person. He was weary about wrestling Jack Swagger but he was doing it for his kids. He wanted them to be proud of him.

"Oh my God!" said Chelsea, "that is so awesome. I am so excited. Are we going to meet wrestlers?"

"Of course," said Dave, "who do you want to meet the most?"

"Um," said Chelsea, "Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes."

Alex nearly broke out in laughter. It was ironic to her that Chelsea had become a Cody Rhodes fan. Of all the wrestlers Chelsea loved Cody Rhodes. "Pretty Boy," said Alex with a smile, "good times. Good times."

"And I want to meet Jack Swagger and Kofi Kingston," said Ben. "They are my favoritest wrestlers ever."

"It's most favorite. Not favoritest, Moron," said Chelsea.

"Be quiet, Idiot," said Ben.

"Figures. You can't speak grammatically correct but you can use simple words like idiot. Read a dictionary or a thesaurus," she said.

"Stop," said Alex, "Can't we all just get along for the weekend?"

"Yes," said Ben.

"I guess," said Chelsea.

"Thank-you," said Alex as they pulled up in front of the hotel.

"This is our hotel?" asked Ben. "It's like a castle."

"It looks so cool," said Chelsea. This was the most excited she had been in a long time. "I can't wait to tell all my friends about this!"

"Me either," said Ben, "My teacher said I can talk about it for show and tell."

"I'm glad they're excited," said Dave as they got out of the limo, "how about you, Babe, are you excited?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "I have a lot of mixed feelings about being back here. You know how I feel about this business. Don't get me wrong I'm so happy for you about getting inducted into the Hall of Fame but it's just there are so many people here I don't like. Stephanie, Jack Swagger and more people."

"I know," he said, "but just think by the end of the weekend you're going to be married to a Hall of Famer."

"I'm so excited," she said with a smile.

"I bet," he said wrapping his arm around her as they walked into the hotel lobby. Dave walked over to the desk and checked them in. The person at the desk gave him the room key and they headed up to the room. Dave put the key in the door and slowly opened it. "Here we are," he said.

Chelsea and Ben walked into the room and their eyes grew big. They had never stayed in a hotel room so big. "This is so awesome," said Chelsea as they ran over to one of the beds in the room and started jumping on it. "Really. Really awesome," she said with a smile.

"You gotta love how excited they are," said Dave as he and Alex watched the kids jump on the bed.

"Well, they're not used to this life style," she said. "We've tried to keep them as normal as possible and tried to avoid giving them such luxuries."

"I know but it's one weekend. It won't do any harm."

"I hope not," said Alex. "I really hope not."

"They'll be fine," he said. "Relax, Alex, enjoy yourself. I promise you. It's not going to be as bad as you think."

"I know," she said, "it's just never mind."

"No. Say it what?"

"Nothing. I don't' want to talk about it. Just forget it. I'm going to have fun this weekend. It's going to be like old times except no late nights at bars and getting into fights with divas."

"We did have some good times," he said.

"Yeah we did," she said. "and no making babies on the beach."

Dave let out a laugh and said, "that'd be pretty impossible now."

"You think?" she asked with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as they quickly kissed each other's lips.

The next day was the day of the Hall of Fame ceremony but Alex and Dave were spending the day at Axxess with the kids. Dave walked around with the kids like he forgot he used to be a WWE superstar. He was just doing what he did best and that was being a dad. He forgot about how fans would randomly stop and ask him for autographs or pictures. Chelsea understood the autograph thing because it had happen so much when she was little that she just grew used to it but Ben on the other hand was a little upset that they were taking away his dad's attention when he was trying to play video games with him, when they were playing around in the pretend ring they drew quite the crowd and Ben didn't like the attention. Ben just didn't understand why everyone was so interested in his dad but it was getting him upset. "Dad, can't they stop?" he finally asked when he was getting a temporary tattoo put on his arm of Kofi Kingston's symbol.

"Ben, it's okay," said Chelsea. "Daddy is really popular. I didn't understand it when I was your age either but they ask for autographs and pictures because they're his fans. Don't you want dad to have fans?"

"I do but why do they have to take him away from us?"

"They're not, Ben," said Dave, "I'm still here. I know it's frustrating but you're doing good. I'll tell you what. When you're done getting your fake tattoo I'll take you to the kids zone and play with you and tell everyone that I'm spending time with my son. How about that?"

"Okay," he said with a smile.

"That's my boy," said Dave as he ran his hands through Ben's curly hair.

"That's a boy?" asked a familiar voice with a lisp.

Alex took a deep breath and didn't want to turn around because she knew who was standing behind her. She could also tell by the red in Dave's face that it was the one person she didn't want her kids to meet and then Ben had to say it, "JACK SWAGGER! DAD, LOOK IT'S JACK SWAGGER!" He was beyond excited. Alex and Dave never understood why but Jack Swagger was Ben's favorite wrestler.

"I know, Ben," said Dave. "It's Jack Swagger. What's up, Jack?" he asked being polite for the sake of his son.

"Not much. I just heard you were walking around with your family. I just wanted to say hello."

"Okay," said Dave, "now you can leave."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your kids?" he asked.

"I guess," said Dave, "This is my son Ben. He is a really big fan of yours so don't be an asshole."

"Hey, Ben," said Swagger, "how are you?"

"Good," he said.

"The kid knows talent," he said.

"And this is my daughter Chelsea."

"Hello, Chelsea, nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a smile.

"And your wife is just as beautiful as she was a few years ago," he said with a smile knowing that got under Dave's skin. "How are you?"

"Fine," said Alex making her answer short. She had no desire to talk to him. She couldn't' stand him. She just wanted him to go away.

"That's good," he said. "So how is it being retired?"

"Good," said Dave, "I have a lot of projects I'm working on right now. My main one is being a dad. Did you learn priorities yet?"

"My wife left me because I spend too much time wrestling," he said.

"See?" asked Dave.

"And she took my kid with her. I'm not worried about it. This is the life I chose."

"Still didn't learn, Kid," said Dave shaking his head.

"I see you've done all right for yourself. Two kids and a beautiful wife."

"Actually my wife and me have 4 kids together plus I have four other kids," he said.

"4?" asked Jack as he looked Alex up and down. It just made Alex feel uncomfortable so she put her arms over her chest. "I could never tell."

"You can leave now," said Dave, "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to provoke me again and it's not going to work. We'll settle it in the ring tomorrow night. Don't do this in front of my kids."

"Baby," said Alex taking Dave's arm knowing he was getting upset, "just calm down and take it easy. He's not worth another 5 years and another 250,000 dollar medical bill."

"I know," said Dave, "that's what the ring is for.. I'll settle it in the ring where I'll get paid to put my hands on him."

"Good. You're ready for our match. I wasn't sure you were going to make it grandpa," he said with a laugh as he walked away.

"And you like that jerk?" Chelsea asked Ben.

"Yeah," he said. "He's cool."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

"I can't stand him," said Alex. "I don't trust him for tomorrow night," she said.

"I'll be fine," said Dave. "And I can't wait to get my hands on that son of a bitch!"

"Go Dad," said Chelsea. "Can I make a poster for you to hold up?"

"Sure," said Dave with a smile. "That would be what's the word you always use?"

"Awesome, Dad, awesome," she said with a smile.

"Right, awesome," he said, "are you sure you're not a Miz fan?"

"I'm sure," she said with a smile. "I just like Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase."

"What about me?" he asked.

"I love you," she said. "And I'm very proud of you but you're not a wrestler anymore but I am glad I get to watch one more match of yours."

"I love you too," he said as he hugged her. "And I think there is someone over there that you want to meet," he said pointing into the direction Cody Rhodes was standing.

"Oh my gosh! It's Cody Rhodes. Can you take me over to meet him? Can you Dad?"

"Sure," he said. "I'll take you over."

"Thanks, Dad," she said.

"I have got to see this," said Alex with a smile. "Come on, Ben," she said taking his hand, "we're about to see your sister become a screaming teenager before our eyes."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she likes Cody Rhodes because she thinks he's cute. Just watch," she said as they walked over to Cody.

Cody was just finishing up his autograph session when Dave said, "Cody, I think I have a fan that would love to meet you."

"What's up, Dave?" asked Cody. "Long time no see," he said.

"Not much. How's wrestling?"

"Good," he said, "but I'm starting to take it easy so I can be with my wife. We're expecting our first child. If there's one thing you and my dad taught me it is the importance of family."

"Glad I taught you something," said Dave with a smile.

"Valuable lessons from the Vets to the rookies," he said. "I took what you used to say to heart." Alex looked at Dave and wasn't sure what Cody was talking about but Dave just smiled at her.

"So Pretty Boy is having a baby," said Alex with a smile, "your stalker from years ago said you had 4 kids together."

"Oh. That girl was crazy, Bruiser," he said. "How are you doing, Bruiser?" he asked with a smile as he hugged her.

"I'm pretty good. Just dealing with some stuff but I'm good. I'm surprised you still call me Bruiser."

"Hey, it's not everyday a woman that weighs a little more than a paper clip breaks my clavicle. And you still call me Pretty Boy."

"Well, you are a Pretty Boy," she said.

"And who is this little guy?" asked Cody.

"This is Ben," said Alex, "he's my oldest son."

"Nice to meet you, Ben," he said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," he said shaking it back.

"He's built like a wrestler. I'll give him that. Am I going to be your mentor in a few years like your dad was my mentor years ago?"

"I don't know," said Ben as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And who is this little girl?" he asked.

"This is our daughter Chelsea," said Alex, "She is a really big fan of yours."

"This is Chelsea? As in the little baby that used to come to the shows sometimes?"

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile as Chelsea's face turned red.

"Wow, Chelsea, you have grown up," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a smile. "You are my favorite wrestler ever!"

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "Would you like my autograph and to get your picture taken with me?"

"Sure," she said, "Thank-you," she said as he signed a picture of himself for her and then they posed for a picture. Chelsea was so happy to be meeting one of her favorite wrestlers. She became a fan of Cody way back when she was 5 years old and she watched that wrestling match with her dad. That's when she knew she was a Dashing Rhodes fan.

"Well, I have to get ready for the Hall of Fame Ceremony," said Cody. "It was nice talking to you guys. And I look forward to watching Dave get inducted into the hall of fame. If anyone deserves it, it's him. Thanks, Dave for being an amazing guy and just being a good mentor."

"You're welcome," said Dave with a smile. It felt good to him knowing that he had inspired someone else and that they considered him a good mentor. Cody was one of Dave's favorites after they broke out of the Legacy storyline. Cody was a much better wrestler as a singles guy than a tag team guy. The kid had a lot going for him and Dave was happy for him. He felt that Cody should be the one in the top spot and not Swagger and then he realized Swagger was just like him. He acted the same way Dave did years earlier. He felt that everything should be handed to him, that everyone should respect him, that everyone owed something to him and feeling that wrestling was everything in his life and nothing else mattered. Dave was glad he broke away from that guy because he finally realized that he was an asshole. "So do we want to go back to the hotel and get ready for tonight? You know this is my big night," he said.

"Sure," said Alex. "I think we did enough Axxess today. We can always come back tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Dave. "Let's go."

Dave, Ben, Chelsea and Alex were walking through the crowded Axxess trying to get out of the building when they ran into Swagger one more time. "So did you guys enjoy Axxess?"

"It was good," said Dave trying to get around him.

"So you're getting inducted tonight right?" asked Swagger.

"Yeah," said Dave. "Can you just leave us alone?"

"What's the matter Grandpa? Can't take it anymore? Are you too old for this life?"

"Not in front of my kids. Whatever personal problems we have I'm sorry. I lost my temper that night and I shouldn't have resorted to violence and I'm sorry for that. But just don't do this in front of my kids," he said.

"Are you scared they're going to see you for the loser you really are?"

"My dad isn't a loser," said Chelsea, "you're the loser. Leave him alone."

"Did your dad ever tell you about the time he beat me up?"

"You probably deserved it," said Chelsea.

"Swagger, come on, Man, leave my kid alone. Let's just settle it in the ring tomorrow night. This isn't' the time or the place for it," he said.

"You're right. We'll settle it in the ring tomorrow," he said turning around, "but before I go. I have something for you." Before Dave could say a word he was punched in the eye by Swagger, "and that's just a preview of what's in store for you tomorrow night, Grandpa. You're too old for this. Give it up."

Dave was beyond upset and he went to hit him back but Alex stopped him knowing that Dave's temper wasn't the best. "Baby, don't. He's not worth it."

"What are you going to do?" asked Swagger. "Going to let your wife tell you what to do? Come on, Grandpa you know you want to hit me.. Come on!"

Dave thought for a minute and then said, "no I'll save it for the ring tomorrow night. I will not fall back into that place I was 6 years ago. I'm not going to hit you in front of my kids so you should be thankful you were touched by an angel because tomorrow night you won't be so lucky."

"Whatever" said Swagger. "And I'll make sure I'm front and center tonight for your induction." He then walked away with a smirk on his face.

"Are you okay, Dad?" asked Chelsea

"I'm fine," said Dave. "It's just going to bruise a little bit."

"Baby, it's already getting red. We should put something on it so it's not swollen for tonight's induction."

"Okay," said Dave.

When they got back to the hotel Alex got Dave some ice for his eye to bring down the swelling. Swagger had done quite the number on Dave's eye and it was making Alex wonder if Dave should be wrestling in the match. She worried about his safety. Swagger was right Dave wasn't like he used to be and it had been a really long time since Dave wrestled. He was a lot older too. Alex was having doubts. "Baby," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked holding the ice on his eye.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to wrestle him? I mean you're not in the shape you used to be and you're not as young as you used to be. I love you and so do the kids. You don't have to prove anything to us."

"It's not a matter of proving anything. It's a matter of standing up for myself and my kids. He practically tried to bully our 10 year old daughter. I'm not letting that fly," said Dave. "He's going to pay. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I've been training and while I may not be as young as I used to be… I still got it. I'm going to fight him and this is how I want to go out of WWE.. With a BANG!"

"All right," said Alex. "Do what you need to do.. But please, Baby, don't get hurt and just take it easy. Pace yourself and don't over do it. You're not that young Animal anymore. You have to take it a lot easier but I will be there to support you."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "You're a great wife."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she looked at his eye, "and it's obvious you're going to have a black and blue eye for your induction. Kick Swagger's ass tomorrow night."

"Yeah, Dad, kick his ass," said Chelsea.

"CHELSEA!" Dave and Alex said together.

"Sorry. I got carried away," she said with a smile.

***A/N: Makes you wonder doesn't why Swagger vs. Batista was set for Mania. I wonder how much Swagger paid Stephanie to get the match made. It's obvious he has a grudge against Dave since he's personally taking it out on Dave in front of his kids no less and trying to bully Dave's and Alex's 10 year old daughter. I wonder if after Mania if Ben is still going to be a Jack Swagger fan? And I think Alex has EVERY right to worry about DAve's safety in that match.. do you agree with her? Swagger is CRAZY and he's still holding a grudge from what happened 6 years earlier. Poor Dave and his black and blue eye he'll have for his induction. Chelsea and Ben seem to be excited over this lifestyle they never got to enjoy and they seem to be VERY proud of their dad. It's cute that Chelsea is a Cody Rhodes fan.. she would be. = ) So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 9: Dave's big match with Swagger and his big night of getting inducted into the hall of fame. How are both going to go? And will he make his wife and kids proud? **

***Unfortunately Chapter 9 will not be posted until Sunday afternoon. LIke with Love at First Sight I am taking a two day break from updating for Thanksgiving and to spend time with family. I promise I will have Chapter 9 up by mid-afternoon on Sunday. I hope you all have a safe and wonderful Thanksgiving. **

***One more thing.. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

***I do not own anyone but Ben, Alex and Chelsea. **

Later that evening after the WWE superstars, Hall of Famers and their families went out to eat dinner at a nearby restaurant they went to the arena for the Hall of Fame Ceremony. Alex was taking pictures of Dave and the kids together when Cody Rhodes came up to them and said, "Dave, what happened to your eye?"

"Swagger and me had a little confrontation," he said. "It's okay. I will get him tomorrow night in the ring."

"He hit you?" asked Cody.

"Yeah," said Dave. "He said it was a taste for tomorrow night."

"Swagger is the biggest asshole around here," said Cody, "I don't know how he still has a job. He's done everything to get himself into trouble and all he gets are little suspensions and a fine here and there. Never a termination. He's done so many things that others have done to get terminated but nothing happens. He is Stephanie's golden boy."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Really," he said.

"Interesting," she said as she thought about the situation that could occur the next night. She just hoped that Stephanie wasn't trying to pull anything over on Dave. It did seem kind of funny that Stephanie agreed to allow Dave and Jack to wrestle one another granted their history. And it was sort of a last minute deal which made her even more suspicious. She wouldn't put it past Stephanie to do something deceiving after all Dave didn't leave the company on the best note. "Cody," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who's idea was it for Swagger to fight Dave at Mania?"

"I think it was Swagger's. He was talking to the Miz, Ted, Kofi and Heath about how it was time for Dave to pay for what he did to him and he was going to wrestle him at Mania. He said that Stephanie approved it."

"I figured," said Alex. "So are you ready for tonight, Baby?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "I've been waiting for this night for a long time now."

"I know you have," she said, "and it is my honor to induct you," she said smiling.

"I get to help," said Chelsea. She was dressed in a pink spaghetti strapped dress that fell to her ankles with matching pink high heeled shoes. She had her hair half up and half down with her bangs going to the side. She looked so grown up.

"I know," said Alex with a smile as they made their way into the arena. They were shown to their seats and they took a seat.

"Dad, can I sit on your lap?" asked Ben.

"I'm not going to be sitting with you," said Dave.

"Why?" he asked. He was dressed in a lime green and white small plaid shirt, with a light green sweater vest and khaki pants.

"Because I have to go in the back and wait for you guys to induct me into the Hall of Fame with the other guys."

"Oh," he said.

"I'll be in the back. I'll see you when you induct me," he said as he kissed his wife and hugged his kids.

"I love you, Daddy," said Chelsea with a smile. It had been almost 5 years since she last called him that. Dave smiled back at her as his heart melted from being called Daddy.

"Good luck, Dad," said Ben.

"Thanks, Little Man," said Dave as he made his way to the back. As he was walking up the aisle he passed by Swagger. Swagger purposely bumped into him, grinned and like he promised made his way to the very front of the stage to take his seat. The best part of where he sat was he sat down right next to Stephanie. Cody wasn't lying when he said Swagger became the Golden Boy. Alex was glad that Dave left when he did because there was no way he would have been able to put up with some of the stuff that seemed to be going on. She talked to some old friends that still worked for the company and none of them were happy with the changes Stephanie had made.

The ceremony began as Alex and the kids watched some of the greats getting inducted. The ceremony began with Matt Hardy getting inducted followed by Christian and as Mickie James was getting inducted Alex was told her and the kids needed to go to the back because Dave was next. It was pretty ironic that Dave followed Mickie's induction after their history with one another also.

As soon as Mickie finished her induction speech and took a seat Alex was motioned to come out with the kids. She walked up to the podium in a black halter dress that fell to her ankles and matching black high heeled shoes. "Most of you probably know me as Alexandra, Batista's first female manager way back in the early 2000's. Well, now you can know me as Alex Bautista the wife of Dave Bautista. My husband has been an icon in this business for years. He worked for this company for 8 ½ years before he gave it up. He had this passion about this business and he was willing to make sacrifices for this company. He did it because he loved it. Other than his children and me I have not seen him as passionate about anything else except wrestling. He came out week after week to entertain the fans. He laid his body on the line and did what he did because he loved this business. It was probably one of the hardest things he did the day he walked away but he did it for good reason. My husband had a wonderful career in the WWE and at this time I would like to show you some of the highlights of his career," she said as they played a video of Dave's career for the fans and other superstars to see. Most of the fans were cheering for Dave but Alex's attention was focused on the front row. She saw Stephanie whisper something to Jack Swagger and Swagger whispered back to her. He gave Alex a grin and blew a kiss to her. She felt sick to her stomach as he did this. He had a lot of nerve to even risk doing that to her after what happened to him the last time he was inappropriate with her.

When the video package was done playing Chelsea took her place at the microphone and began to say, "My dad loves this business. I never really got the chance to see him wrestle because I was only 4 when he decided to give it up to be a dad. I've seen some of his old matches and he was amazing and he gave everything he had in those matches. He is so passionate when he talks about his wrestling days with my brother and me. He gets this excitement in his eyes and joy covers his face. Even though he is no longer a wrestler he still has the same passion for WWE the day he walked into this company. My dad has been my hero for years and I'm proud to induct my dad into the WWE Hall of Fame. I would like to bring my out my dad, Dave 'The Animal' Batista!" She had a big smile on her face as she introduced her dad to his fans and the WWE superstars. Dave made his way out onto the stage in a black tuxedo and a white button down shirt with a black tie.

The fans started chanting Batista as he made his way out. He walked over and kissed Alex's lips quickly and hugged Ben and Chelsea. "Wow," he said with a smile on his face. "It feels good to come out to Batista chants again." The fans continued cheering his name as he paused and smiled to listen to it. He smiled as he listened to the chants that he missed for the last few years. It was a bittersweet moment for him. "Thank-you," he said. "I really appreciate that. When Stephanie called me and asked me if I wanted to be inducted into the Hall of Fame I had never felt more honored than I did in that moment. I have waited for this for a long time. I used to practice my speech but here I am standing up here in front of all of you and I can't remember any word of it so I'm just going to wing it. Just bare with me as I go," he said. "I came into this business not knowing what it was going to be like. I started training years ago at The Wild Samoan Training Center in Allentown, Pennsylvania. I was welcomed into it immediately. That's where I learned everything I know about wrestling. Afa was such an amazing trainer and he trained me well. Shortly after my stint in WXW I got called up to the big time. Well, big time for someone coming out of WXW.. OVW. I met some of my best friends in OVW.. John, Randy, Shelton.. We entered this business together. We learned the ins and outs together. I have to say.. I started out as a manager barely wrestling but I learned a lot from D-Von as he worked with me on the sidelines and then came my Evolution storyline. I will admit I was pretty upset about my placement at first but I realize that's exactly where I needed to be. Working with Ric and Hunter was the greatest learning experience of my life. Then it came time to branch out on my own and go for the Title. The first night I won the title words could not express the emotions that ran through my body. It was an amazing night and all the work before that and all the learning experiences brought me to that night. When you get into the wrestling business you have an idea of what it's like but you have no idea what it's really like until you actually live the lifestyle. Like my wife said, I made so many sacrifices for this company. I gave my all for this business. It became my life. I didn't want to disappoint my fans. There was never a night that I didn't go out there and give you my best," he said as fans started cheering. "As a wrestler you learn that there are things in life that you're going to miss out on. There are holidays that go by that you don't get to see your families because you're in some town getting ready to do your job for thousands of people the next night. You're catching red eye flights to get those couple days in with your family. You're missing ballet recitals, first steps, first smiles, anniversaries, first days of school, birthdays, first crawls and first holidays. It's what you grow accustomed to and that's what you learn to do. I made so many sacrifices just to give my all and my wife stood behind me the entire time. She let me do what I loved and I want to thank her for being so understanding but then the time came when you can only miss so much and you realize it's time to give it up to enjoy the life you want to with your family. I came a long way from being that manager to being the WWE champion. I had a good ride and I want to say a few Thank-you's before I go. Afa, thank-you for believing in me and just training me into the guy I became. Vince, thank-you for giving me that opportunity to work for you and work for this great company. To my daughter Chelsea, Thank-you for trying your best to understand why Daddy was never home and missed out on a lot of your adventures in your younger days. I missed your terrible two's which I think might be a good thing," he said with a smile. Chelsea looked at her dad and smiled, "but really thank-you for being so understanding as fans came up asking for autographs and for being patient as I took pictures with fans. Alex, thank-you for just standing back and letting me do what I love. I know it was hard for you but you let me continue to do it. Thank-you so much. Ben, thank-you for making me realize that it was time to give it up and that it was time to be a dad. Randy, thanks for always being there for me listening to my sob stories and helping me through my problems. To all my friends I've made in this company thank-you for putting up with me and just helping me out. You guys are my second family. And finally, I want to thank my fans. Thank-you all so much for allowing me to be on your television and for buying my merchandise. Thank-you for cheering my name to keep me going. I couldn't have had better fans in all of my career. Thank-you," he said with a smile as the fans cheered some more for him.

Dave hugged Ben and Chelsea together and then kissed his wife. He thanked the fans one more time before Jack Swagger stood up and started doing a slow clap for him. He had his famous smirk on his face as he did it. He finally yelled, "BATISTA SUCKS! BATISTA SUCKS! BATISTA SUCKS!" He continued yelling that as the fans began to boo him for antagonizing Dave again and for ruining his moment. Alex was amazed that they let him scream and holler like that. She looked at Stephanie and gave her a look that gave Stephanie chills. Stephanie needed to turn her head away before she stood up to make Swagger sit down. Swagger didn't want to sit down as he continued chanting Batista sucks and he was practically getting booed out of the arena for his behavior. Dave smiled knowing that his fans were beginning to turn their backs on Swagger.

Jerry "The King" Lawler got on the microphone and said, "can we get security please?" Security came shortly after that and Swagger was escorted out of the arena. His chants were over powered by the boos he was receiving from not only the fans but the superstars as well. Once he was out of the arena the fans began another Batista chant putting a smile on Dave's face as he took his seat to watch the rest of the ceremony.

That night after the ceremony Dave was being congratulated by pretty much everyone in the company. He was nice and told them thank-you. As him and the kids left the arena he was stopped by tons of fans for autographs and pictures. He spent at least 45 minutes signing autographs and taking pictures. Alex knew the kids were tired so she took them back to the hotel while he was busy with the fans. After the kids were ready for bed they got into the bed they were sharing. Neither of them were really happy about it because of their sleeping habits but they were getting along and that's all Alex wanted. "Mom, I think it was so cool when Dad got inducted into the Hall of Fame," said Chelsea.

"Me too," said Alex, "your dad has waited a long time for it to happen. I'm glad it finally happened for him."

"But Jack Swagger tried to ruin his moment," said Chelsea. "Ben, do you seriously still like that jerk?"

"No," he said, "He is a jerk. He's not like the wrestler I see on TV. I don't like him at all. He blew a kiss to Mom and I didn't like that."

"He blew a kiss to you?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah. Unfortunately," said Alex. "He's a fool but as you can tell the fans didn't let him take away your dad's moment."

"I know," said Chelsea with a smile. "My Dad is awesome. Can I put that on my sign for tomorrow?"

"Sure," said Alex. "Your dad is pretty awesome isn't he?"

"My dad is the best!" said Ben. "I want to be just like him when I grow up. I want to be a wrestler too. Just like my dad."

"That's great, Ben," said Alex. "But now it's time for both of you to go to bed."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. We have a big day tomorrow," she said. "You don't want to be tired to see your dad wrestle Jack Swagger do you?"

"No," he said laying down. "Goodnight, Mom," he said as she hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Buddy. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as she started walking over to Chelsea.

"Night, Mom," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she hugged Chelsea and kissed her forehead. Alex then walked over to her bed and climbed in. "Goodnight you two," she said with a smile. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. They fell asleep shortly before Dave came in the room. "Shhh," said Alex as he made his way in the door.

"Are they sleeping?" he asked.

"Yep," she said, "and no fighting either."

"That's good," he said loosening his tie and removing his jacket. "Tonight was an interesting night," he said sitting down on the bed to remove his shoes.

"Yeah it was," said Alex, "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow night. I just feel like Swagger and Stephanie are up to something," she said as Dave started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'll be fine but after today and tonight I can NOT wait to get my hands on Swagger. I am going to kick his ass."

"Good," said Alex with a smile. "That's what I like to hear."

"I know," he said as he removed his pants and got under the covers with her. "Why didn't we get them their own room so we could celebrate tonight?"

"I don't know," she said. "We probably should have."

"It's okay," he said. "We can do plenty of celebrating when we get home."

"All right," she said with a smile. "I love you," she said wrapping her arms around him, "and I am so proud of you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Baby," she said with a smile as she held onto him as she fell asleep.

The next day they arrived at the arena at the time they were supposed to. They didn't want to get there any earlier than necessary because they didn't want any problems with Swagger. Dave was in his locker room getting ready for his match while Chelsea, Ben and Alex were in the room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

A skinny blonde woman walked in and said, "Mr. Batista, Stephanie wanted me to inform you that your match with Jack Swagger tonight is going to be a street fight. They decided on this this afternoon," she said.

"A street fight!" yelled Alex, "on PG television?"

"What do you mean a street fight?" asked Dave.

"Sir, I don't know. I'm just telling you what I was told. You're competing in a street fight."

"Thanks," said Dave half thrilled. He was prepared for a simple wrestling match but he was not prepared for a street fight. He was starting to think maybe Alex was right about the whole thing. It was starting to feel like a set up.

After the blonde left the room Alex said, "A street fight. I do not want our kids seeing you in a street fight. What is Stephanie thinking?"

"She's thinking revenge," said Dave, "I walked out on her company all those years ago. The big money maker. She's still bitter about that. I would not doubt that's the reason she is doing this. I can't walk out tonight and not wrestle. I can't let my fans down. I don't' want to let my kids down."

"But, Baby, you're not prepared for this. You're 52 years old.. You're not as young as you used to be. I don't think you can handle a street fight. Those can get brutal and who knows what Swagger has up his sleeve. Please think about it."

"Alex, I know I'm taking a big risk here but I'm going to do it. I can handle it. If it gets to be too much I'll have the ref stop the match. I promise."

"Okay," she said, "and you promise you're going to stop the match if it gets too brutal because I don't want our kids to see you brutalized."

"I promise," he said as he walked over to Ben and Chelsea. He looked at them and said, "Guys, my match with Jack Swagger is going to be street fight which means he can hit me with objects but I want you to know that it's not really hurting me. It may look like it is but it's not. If you see blood it's okay. I will be all right. I don't want you two to panic during the match. I promise you I'm going to be fine."

"Okay, Dad," said Chelsea.

"All right, Dad," said Ben. He wasn't sure what his dad was talking about. He had never seen people hit with objects on TV he wasn't sure why his dad would be hit with objects now. "Dad, is Jack Swagger going to hurt you?"

"No, Ben, he's not. I'm going to be okay. Probably sore for a few days but I'm going to be okay."

"Okay, Dad," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ben."

"I love you, Dad, and do amazing out there tonight. We're going to be cheering for you," said Chelsea.

"I will," he said.

"Here, Dad," said Chelsea as she took off her heart necklace with her birthstone on it. "Wear this. It will give you good luck."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he put it around his neck.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

"Well, since Stephanie said I couldn't valet I'm going to take the kids to ringside. I'll see you out there. Love you," she said hugging him. "Be careful."

"I will," he said hugging her back. "I love you too," he said as he softly kissed her lips.

"Ew," said Ben.

"Ben, knock it off. They're in love," said Chelsea. "That's what people in love do."

"It's still gross," he said.

"It is not!" said Chelsea. "It's cute."

"GROSS!" said Ben.

"All right," said Alex. "Stop fighting and let's go." She turned the door knob and headed out to the arena to take their seats at ringside. They sat and watched most of Wrestlemania. Ben and Chelsea were so excited as they were experiencing Mania for the first time from ringside. They were cheering for their favorite wrestlers but were anxious for their dad to come out and fight Jack Swagger.

The time had finally came and Jack Swagger's music cued. He came out to tons of boos from the crowd. He didn't really have much fans after his outburst the night before at the Hall of Fame Ceremony. He made his way to the ring and took the microphone to speak. The boos from the crowd were so bad that you could barely hear what he had to say. "I can't believe this. It's the night of Wrestlemania and I don't have an opponent. I knew Batista wouldn't take the challenge. He's so old and brittle now that if he got in the ring with me he would break every bone in his body. And then the poor old man wouldn't be able to play with kids anymore after all he's super dad now," he said as the fans booed him more. "What's the matter Batista are you scared? Can't hang with the big guys anymore? There used to be a time when you would accept any challenge but now you're nothing but a crippled old man that's scared to face me. I'll tell you what. I dare you to face me in a street fight tonight. I dare you!" He waited but Dave didn't' come out. "Exactly what I thought. You're a chicken shit," he said as he got out of the ring. HE walked over to Ben and said, "Ben, how does it feel that your dad is a chicken shit?"

Ben had the microphone put in his face and he said, "You Suck Swagger!"

Jack then walked over to Alex and said, "How does it feel having a coward for a husband. Are you proud of him now? I am more man than your husband will ever be. Why don't you try to see what a real man can…" he started to finish as Dave's music cued and he ran down the ramp and took Swagger down. Dave knew the part about taunting his family wasn't scripted and it pissed him off that Ben and Alex were brought into it. Dave found himself in a rage and couldn't control himself as he pounded Swagger outside the ring. The referee ran out to get order as Swagger finally began to defend himself. He pushed Dave off of him and started to pound away on Dave.

As Dave was being pounded Chelsea yelled, "Come on, Dad!" Dave had heard Chelsea and flipped Swagger off of him making him land on the steel steps outside the ring. Dave went for something under the ring and found a wooded stick. He took it and began to hit Swagger with it over and over again. Dave was on a role and he looked the way he did back when he first began his time with WWE. Swagger finally came to and began to attack Dave with lefts and rights making him drop the wooded stick. He picked it up and started to hit Dave with it. Dave screamed out as the stick hit his bare back. Each time the stick hit him it stung his back with a pain he hadn't felt in a long time. The match finally made its way back into the ring. The match began to get really brutal as Swagger had the upper hand. He used everything he could against Dave. He had a 2 by 4 wrapped in barbed wire that he hit against Dave causing his skin to tear and grinded it against his head making it slowly tear apart until there was blood drawn. He took a belt after Dave's back and hit him with it. Dave was crying out in agony. This was not something he was used to. Ben had gone from cheering for his dad to hiding his head on his mom's shoulder so he wouldn't have to see it anymore. Chelsea wasn't giving up she continued cheering for her dad and wanted him to know she was standing behind him the whole time. Dave could hear Chelsea's voice out of most of the fans and it gave him ambition to fight back. He finally fought back and threw Swagger to the floor. Dave was bleeding and in so much pain but his adrenaline was flowing and he began to ignore all the pain. He took the 2 by 4 and inflicted punishment on Jack Swagger and then followed it with the belt. He moved onto a chair, a trashcan lid and went back to the chair but brought in another chair. He had Swagger beaten but he just wanted to put the finishing touches on him. He wanted to pay him back for the black and blue eye and for taunting his family. He picked Swagger up and delivered the Batista Bomb to him on the chair. Ben had finally decided to watch again as his father finished up the match. Dave was going to stop with one Batista Bomb but he had to do one more and then one more after that. Swagger was pretty much motionless in the ring. Dave decided to add one more thing to him as he laid Swagger in the perfect position with his head laying on one chair and taking the other chair to finish him off. As he went to hit him with the chair Stephanie McMahon-Levesque came out and stopped him. She ended the match declaring Dave the winner. Dave threw the chair to the side as the bell rang and had his hand raised in victory. Alex and the kids were helped over the barrier by security and joined Dave in the ring. Even with blood streaming from Dave's head he picked Ben up and hugged Chelsea. He then hugged Alex and kissed her lips. Chelsea stood holding her sign that said "My Dad is Awesome!" As his music played they made their way backstage. The fans were on their feet giving Dave a standing ovation.

When they got to the back the superstars were also clapping for Dave as they walked past them. Dave made his way to the medic so he could get stitched up and cleaned up. Alex, Ben and Chelsea stood in the room as Dave got the 15 stitches in his forehead that he needed. "Baby, that fight was amazing! At 52 you still got it," said Alex.

"Thanks," he said. "But you know, I have realized that this life isn't worth it. It felt good being back in the ring but it just reminded me that NOTHING is better than being at home with my family. I know I'm where I'm supposed to be in life. There is no where in the world I would rather be than at home with my family."

"It only took a bloody street fight to make you realize that?" asked Alex with a smile.

"No.. it took me 8 ½ years of my career to realize that," he said. "Come here," he said motioning for her to come to him.

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"I love you. Thank-you for standing back this weekend and letting me do what I used to love."

"No problem," she said, "that's what a wife is supposed to do. I love you," she said as she kissed his lips.

"Gross!" said Ben.

"Ben, one day," said Dave, "you won't think it's very gross."

"Whatever, Dad," he said.

"Dad, I want you to know that I am so proud of you," said Chelsea. "You put everything you had into that match. I did not give up cheering for you at all. I knew you had it in you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Chelsea," he said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, Dad, you did good. You're my hero," said Ben. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Dave as he hugged Ben. After Dave was stitched up he got up from the table and said, "All right, let's go home and live the life we're used to."

"Okay," said Chelsea with a smile as she took her dad's hand.

"Okay," said Ben as he took Dave's other hand.

They made their way out of the room followed by Alex and grabbed their things so that they could head home the next day. They were ready to get back to the life that wasn't full of chaos and Dave was ready to get back to his job that didn't involve getting a barbed wire grinded against his face. He was ready to go back to New York to do what he's done best and that was be a loving husband and a wonderful Dad.

***A/N: That was nice of Swagger trying to ruin Dave's crowning moment too bad it didn't ruin anything because the fans just turned their backs on Swagger even more. The whole thing was a set up but the one that ended up getting hurt in the end was Swagger. Dave felt good getting back in the ring but realized that it was not as great as being a husband and a father. Alex, Ben and Chelsea were so proud of Dave. Ben wants to be just like his dad when he grows up and Chelsea and Ben both said their dad was their hero. Other than the drama with Swagger the Bautista family had a great time at Wrestlemania. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

About a week later it was Easter Sunday. Dave's mom was in town for the Easter holiday and they were celebrating with Alex's family. Alex didn't want to leave New York because she felt this could be the last Easter she had with her mom and she wasn't going to miss it by going to Florida. Easter morning Dave woke up before Alex and decided to wake her up. "Alex, it's Easter morning and we didn't get any visitors last night. It's time to wake up," he said after realizing Jordyn and Josiah never came into their room.

Alex let out a groan and said, "Really? I don't feel well. I don't want to get up."

"Come on. It's Easter morning. The kids want their Easter baskets. What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just feel blah," she said. "My stomach just feels icky. It's not an ache icky it's just a nauseous icky."

"Oh," he said. "Maybe you're hungry."

"Maybe," she said. "So we really didn't have any visitors last night did we?"

"Nope. Jordyn and Josiah are asleep in their beds on this April morning," he said with a smile, "and for the first time in 4 years we're alone in this bed together. I think we should take advantage of it."

"Hmm.. I kind of like the sound of that," she said turning to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think we have some time before the kids wake up."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips softly rolling her over and straddling her body. He smiled at her before he leaned down to kiss her again after he removed the t-shirt he was wearing. He laid soft kisses on Alex's neck and then removed the tank top she was wearing before moving his kisses down her body. After a little foreplay he moved his body up hers and gently entered her. She let out a moan of pleasure. He began making love to his wife for the first time in about a month. She matched her movements with his and moaned out in pleasure with each movement he made. The passion was building and she could no longer control herself as Dave brought her over the edge. She let out cry of pleasure. Once he brought her over the edge he could no longer hold it back and released himself inside her letting out a groan of pleasure before he collapsed his body on top of hers. He softly kissed her lips and whispered "I love you in her ear," before he slowly removed his body from hers. He moved his body as close to her as he could and wrapped his arms around her. He had the time to actually cuddle with his wife without worrying about being interrupted.

"Wow," she said. "It's been a while."

"Tell me about it," he said running his fingertips up and down her arm. "It's been way too long."

"Yeah. I noticed with 5 kids we don't exactly have a sex life anymore."

"We definitely don't," he said. "Happy Easter."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Happy Easter."

"So what's on the agenda today?" he asked.

"Church, the egg hunt and dinner," she said, "You have a lot of eggs to hide."

"Ugh. Really?"

"Really," she said.

"Okay," he said, "but can we lay here a little longer before we start our day. I just like holding you in my arms and feeling your body next to mine."

"Of course," she said. "We still have a little bit of time before…" she started to say. "I'll be right back," she said before she got out of the bed and ran into their bathroom. She ran over to the toilet and began to throw up.

"Are you okay?" asked Dave as he got out of bed.

"Yeah," she said before she started throwing up again. Dave put on his shorts and walked into the bathroom to see his wife throwing up in the toilet. He walked over and held her hair back for her with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. When she was finished she sat down next to the toilet to wait it out to see if she was going to throw up again. While she was sitting down Dave got her one of his t-shirts for her to put on and got her a glass of water. He brought them into the bathroom, handed them to her and sat down next to her. "Thanks," she said as she put the shirt on. "I'm sorry," she said before taking a sip of water.

"It's okay," he said, "just as long as I don't get this bug. I can't afford to be out of work."

"I know," said Alex. "Maybe it's nothing. I feel better now."

"That's good," he said, "I wouldn't want you to miss out on Easter Sunday because of being sick."

"No. I'm sure I'll be all right. I'm feeling much better. It was probably something I ate last night. We did go to that diner."

"Probably," he said, "at least it's out of your system now."

"Yeah," she said getting up. She thought it was out of her system but she found herself throwing up again. She was not feeling well at all. She had a headache and she just felt queasy. She had no idea what was going on with her but she didn't like the feeling she had. When she finally finished throwing up she took a quick shower and then went downstairs with Dave who was sitting quietly in the living room watching the morning news. The kids were still sleeping and the house was very quiet something that didn't happen often in the Bautista household.

Dave turned off the TV when Alex sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around her. They sat in the silence enjoying it until they heard tiny feet running down the stairs. Josiah came running into the living room followed by Jordyn carrying her stuffed rabbit in her arms. She was very attached to the rabbit. She had it since she was a year old for her 2nd Easter. She never let Alex take it from her to wash it and its white fur was now dirt covered and it was tearing in a couple spots. Alex had repaired it a couple times but it had definitely seen better days. Jordyn named it Bun Bun and it was one of her most favorite toys. She didn't go anywhere without it. "Mommy!" yelled Josiah as he ran over to hug her followed by Jordyn. They both wrapped their tiny arms around her.

Alex hugged them back and said, "Good morning."

"Did the Easter Bunny come, Mommy?" asked Jordyn.

"I think he did," she said with a smile.

"Yay!" she said with a big smile before she hugged her dad. "Good morning, Daddy." She looked at him with a big smile and her big brown eyes.

"Good morning," he said with a smile as he hugged her.

"Morning, Daddy," said Josiah hugging Dave.

"Morning, Bud," he said with a smile. "I miss this when I'm not here. The hugs and the kisses."

"I bet," said Alex with a smile.

"Mommy, can we get our baskets?" asked Jordyn as she climbed up on Alex.

"Jordyn, Please don't climb on me. I'm not a jungle gym. My tummy isn't feeling very good today," she said, "and we have to wait for Ben, Kaylee and Chelsea before you get into your baskets."

"Okay," she said. "I'm sorry, Mommy. Why your tummy hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt it just feels yucky," said Alex as Jordyn sat down on her lap. Dave turned the TV on for the kids while they waited for the others to come down stairs. Jordyn and Josiah enjoyed watching Handy Manny until the other three kids made their way downstairs. "Good morning," said Alex.

"Morning," they all said as they walked into the living room.

"Do you guys want to get your Easter baskets?" asked Alex.

"Sure," said Chelsea, who was still half asleep. Alex picked Jordyn up as she got off the couch and led the kids into the dining room to get their baskets. The kids ran over to their baskets with a joy all over their faces. They were excited over the candy which wasn't a high amount because Alex and Dave knew better than to give their kids tons of candy. They got a couple peanut butter eggs, jelly beans and each got a chocolate bunny. They each got a new outfit, a DVD, an outside toy and Kaylee and Chelsea each got the new Hannah Montana CD.

"Look, Mommy!" said Jordyn as she showed Alex the chocolate bunny.

"Wow," said Alex with a smile. "That looks…" she started to say before she got sick again and ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"She's not feeling very well today," said Dave. "She seems to have a little bug."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "I hope I don't get it because I have a photo shoot next week."

"I know," said Dave, "and I was talking to a friend out in L.A. that might have a part in a movie for you and me."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah and we wouldn't have to go anywhere. They're filming here in New York. It's a family movie."

"Cool," said Chelsea. "Did you tell Mama yet?"

"No. I'm just waiting for the right time. Auditions aren't until next month so we have time."

"Okay," said Chelsea with a smile, "I REALLY want to try out for the part."

"I know," he said. "We just have to talk to your mom about it."

"Okay," she said, "but we know she's going to say no."

"Trust me.. If she can talk me into getting a dog… I can talk her into letting you audition for a part in a movie."

"I don't even want to know," she said. Chelsea was old enough to know what her parents meant when they said they were talking and were talking each other into something. She knew better than to go anywhere near their room when they went upstairs to talk.

Alex made her way back into the dining room and Dave said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was weird. I just got really hot for a second and then had to throw up. I'm all right now. I don't know what's going on with me. But is it really hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's just you," said Dave. "Are you sure you can make it to church today?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm not going to miss church on Easter Sunday."

"Okay," he said. "I'll take care of breakfast. You just relax."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile. She took the kids in the living room to keep them occupied while Dave made blueberry pancakes for them. When he was finished they went to eat breakfast and after breakfast they took the kids upstairs to get them ready for church. The color for that year was purple. Alex wore a lilac tank top with a black skirt and white sweater. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her face was flushed. She was feeling really hot so she decided to lose the sweater. She pulled her hair half up and half down while Dave put on a grey tuxedo, with a light purple vest underneath the jacket and a light purple tie. The boys were both wearing a grey and light purple plaid shirt with a light purple sweater vest on with grey pants. "Baby," said Alex looking at herself, "do my boobs look bigger to you?"

"I don't know," he said. "They seem to be but I'm not sure but your face is really flushed."

"It's like 100 degrees in here that's why," she said, "I am so hot and my boobs hurt. What is going on?" she asked and then it dawned on her, "and now that I think about it.. I didn't get my period yet. I'm running late."

"Oh," said Dave. Those were the last words that he wanted to hear that morning or the last words he wanted to hear period.

"Relax," said Alex, "that's not even a possibility. Relax," she saw his face in the mirror when she told him she was running late.

"Oh. Okay," he said breathing a sigh of relief.

"It might be menopause," she said. "I am getting to that age."

"No way. There is no way. You're too young for that."

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Yes," said Dave, "you're too young for that. Your cycle might just be getting ready to start."

"Okay," said Alex as she went to get Kaylee and Jordyn dressed. They were wearing matching light purple and white halter dress with a white sweater. She put their hair in a bun and then took them downstairs. They were just waiting on Chelsea before they left for church. Chelsea made her way downstairs with a matching outfit to Alex's and her put half up and half down. "You look beautiful, Chelsea," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mama," she said with a smile.

"All right. Let's go," said Dave. "We're actually going to be on time today."

"All right," said Alex as they headed out the door and went off to church.

After church was over they went home to spend the day with Alex's mom, dad, brother, Marissa, Charlie, Tony, Lexie and Donna. Alex's dad was actually preparing the meal for Easter dinner while Dave was outside with Tony hiding eggs for the egg hunt. "So where's Athena today?" he asked.

"She's sick," said Tony. "She could barely get out of bed this morning. She was throwing up constantly. She got up long enough to see Lexie get her Easter basket and then she went back to bed."

"Oh. Wow, Alex is sick too," he said. "She woke up sick but she seems to be feeling better now. She's just having these hot flashes."

"Menopause," said Tony.

"My wife is not OLD enough to hit menopause. She's only 35. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"I don't know," said Tony, "it was just a guess."

"Okay," said Dave as they continued hiding eggs, "so what's wrong with Athena?"

"She's been throwing up and just really sick feeling. She seemed to be doing better before we left the house but she figured it would be best if she stayed home for the day. I told her I would bring leftovers home for her."

"Yeah because it's not everyday Ted cooks us dinner."

"I know," said Tony. "I'm looking forward to his cooking."

"It's not as good as Sylvia's or Alex's but it's good," he said as he hid the last egg. "So do you think we should go get the kids and watch them scramble to find the eggs?"

"Yeah," said Tony with a smile. "I just have to record Lexie for Athena. She made me promise."

"Okay," said Dave. "I'll get the kids."

"All right," said Tony as he got his camcorder ready. He felt bad that Athena couldn't be there for the day. She was really looking forward to it but she got sick so she was unable to make it.

Dave went inside to get the kids and the adults followed them outside to see them look for eggs. Dave had all the kids stand on the patio and then he said, "on your mark, get set, GO!" he yelled. The kids took off running to find some eggs. Ben and Kaylee found the same egg and began to fight over it. "Ben, be a gentleman and let the girl have the egg," said Dave.

"She's not a girl. She's my sister," said Ben, "IT'S MY EGG!"

Chelsea walked over and took the egg from Kaylee and handed it to Ben. "He had it first."

"CHELSEA ALEXANDRA," said Dave.

"What?" she asked shrugging her shoulders. "Ben had it first."

"And Kaylee is a girl so he should have given it to her," said Dave.

"Finders keepers," said Chelsea as she ran off to find more eggs and she purposely bumped into Kaylee on her way making her fall.

"Are you okay?" asked Charlie as he helped Kaylee up.

"Thanks," she said.

"Here, you can have one of my eggs," said Charlie as he got in his basket and gave her an egg.

"Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said before running off to get more eggs. Charlie was a very nice kid. Brian and Marissa were raising him well. Dave and Alex wished their kids could be as sweet as he was but no their kids wanted and wanted and never wanted to give.

"Thank-you, Charlie," said Alex.

"You're welcome, Aunt Alex," he yelled.

When they were done looking for eggs Jordyn ran over to Alex and said, "Look, Mommy. I got lots of eggs."

"I see," said Alex.

"Me too, Mommy," said Josiah pushing Jordyn out of the way.

"Josiah," said Alex, "be nice. I see your eggs." Alex seeing the eggs made her think about possibly going through menopause and she started crying. "I wish I had that many eggs left." She wasn't sure why she felt so strongly about it since she didn't want to have anymore kids but she must have just felt old by realizing she could be pre-menopausal. She went into the house crying.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Sylvia.

"She thinks she's going through menopause," said Dave.

"Well," said Sylvia, "she's not a young chicken anymore."

"Mom!" said Brian. "That's a great way to make her feel better."

"Well, it's true. I started hitting menopause when I was about 37 years old and then I finally ended at 45. It's about that time for her."

"There's no way Alex is hitting menopause," said Donna. "She's probably pregnant."

"Impossible," said Dave. "She has her tubes tied. That's not happening for us ever again."

"Okay," said Donna.

"I don't know, Donna," said Sylvia, "we hit menopause young in this family."

"Then maybe she is. I don't' know. I'm not a doctor," said Donna.

"Let me go check on her," said Dave before he walked into the house. He walked into the house to see Alex sitting on the couch crying. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm old," she said. "I'm getting ready to go through menopause. You don't' want someone old like me."

"Alex, you are not old," he said wrapping his arm around her. "I have seen you get the shit kicked out of you, I've seen you give birth numerous times and believe me I still want you after seeing you at your worst. Even if you are getting older it doesn't mean I don't want you. I still want you as much as I wanted you the day I met you."

"Really? Because now I can't have anymore babies," she said.

"Alex, do I look like I want anymore babies? I am 52 years old. I'm ready for the ones we have now to turn 18 and move out. Trust me I want no more babies."

Alex let out a laugh and said, "I always thought that one day you would ask for me to get my tubes untied so that we could have at least one more."

"Yeah well, we know how that one more goes.. Jordyn and Josiah were supposed to be one more but we got two more. Trust me. I'm happy with the way things are now. And if you are going through menopause that's okay. It's not going to make me love you any less. I will always love you the same as I did the day we met. And no matter how old you get you will still be as beautiful to me as you were the day we met. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "And besides you aren't the one that has to worry about getting old. Look at me. I'm 52 years old, I have my little gut now from your amazing cooking and grey hair. I can barely move. I think it's safe to say I'm the old one here."

"And you do not have a gut. I saw you last week wrestling. You're still in shape. And who cares if you have grey hair and can barely move. You're still as hot as ever to me," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her lips softly. "Now.. Let's go eat," he said.

"Okay," she said with a smile as she got up from the couch.

They walked into the dining room and sat down to eat a good Easter meal that Ted had prepared for them. He had made roasted lamb, Greek salad, red eggs, a sweet Greek bread called Tsourkei, spinach pie with cheese, roasted potatoes with lemon, orange and oregano and to drink the adults had wine and this was the only occasion they allowed the children to have a glass of wine. They had a drama free and peaceful meal where they talked and laughed as they told old stories. It turned out to be a good day even though Alex was fearing getting old and Athena was home sick. It had been the best Easter the Brooks family had in a long time.

***A/N: Alex is sick on Easter Sunday.. Menopause or no? She's also having hot flashes and crying at the drop of a hat... menopause? Sylvia seems to think she is. At least Alex pushed herself to spend the day with her kids for Easter. Chelsea is just mean taking the egg from Kaylee and giving it to Ben and then knocking her down. At least Charlie is sweet enough to help her up and give her an egg. That's just a peek of how much Chelsea DOESN'T include Kaylee in the family. Dave wants Chelsea to audition for a movie part.. what is Alex going to say about it? And Dave assured Alex that he loves her as much as he loved her the day the met no matter what's going on with her. And AThena is sick too.. and roles changed.. Sylvia is usually preparing dinner but this time Alex's father made dinner to celebrate Easter Greek style. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Chapter 11: What is going on with Alex? Will she find out it's menopause when she goes to the doctor and how will Chelsea's photoshoot go?**


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A few days later Alex took Chelsea to her photo shoot for Macy's. She was shooting for the summer catalogue that was set to be released at the end of May. Alex took Chelsea to get some make up on and get her hair done. Chelsea was sitting in the make up chair getting the finishing touches done to her hair as she looked at her school yearbook. "Look, Mama," she said.

"What?" asked Alex getting up and walking over to the chair. She still wasn't feeling that great but she was starting to feel a little bit better.

"You know Ben's girlfriend Teagan?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"And remember I told you she has an older sister in 4th grade that looks almost exactly like me?"

"Yeah," said Alex. She vaguely remembered Chelsea coming home from school at the beginning of the year saying there was a 4th grader that looked like she could be her sister. She didn't really pay any mind to it.

"Well, look. Her name is Kyra," she said showing her mom the book. "Doesn't she look like she could be my sister?"

Alex took the yearbook and looked at the picture of the little girl Chelsea was showing her. She had to admit she looked A LOT like Chelsea. Not identical but they shared some features. "Well, Chelsea, she does kind of look like you. Actually she looks a lot like you." Alex thought to herself and said, "No it couldn't be. There is no way. Things can't be this ironic."

"What, Mama?" asked Chelsea as the hair dresser finished straightening the last part of Chelsea's hair.

"Nothing," she said, "Can you show me Teagan?"

"Sure," said Chelsea as she flipped back to the kindergarten page. She found Teagan's picture and showed it to her mom. "She's right here."

Alex looked at the picture and they looked nothing alike. She knew she had seen Teagan's facial features before but she wasn't sure where. She didn't understand why Teagan looked so familiar but she definitely saw that face before. "Okay," said Alex.

"All right," said the hair dresser. "I'm all finished."

"Thanks," said Chelsea as she got out of the chair. She had her make up finished and her hair was straightened perfectly. She handed her mom the yearbook and headed to wardrobe. She was shooting for the bathing suit portion of the catalogue first. She was modeling in three different bathing suits. She had an orange one piece that she modeled in first. She took direction very well and she was pretty much a pro at modeling after doing it for the last 3 ½ years almost 4 years. When she finished with the one piece she put on the lime green and blue bikini. It went very good with her skin tone and Alex loved it but Chelsea on the other hand didn't like it so much. "I look so fat," she said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Chels, you are not fat," said Alex. "You are like a stick. Stop calling yourself fat."

"No, Mama, look at me! I have all this extra stuff. I'm fat."

"That extra stuff is called skin. Chelsea, you have nothing but skin and bones. You have no meat on you whatsoever."

"Mama, I need to go on another diet," said Chelsea looking at herself in the mirror.

"Okay. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you call yourself fat when you aren't fat. I don't like hearing this. Do you want to become malnourished? What did Uncle Brian tell you about eating?"

"That I need to eat from each of the 4 groups and eat 3 well balanced meals a day."

"Exactly. He's worried about your weight loss and so am I. I'm starting to think maybe modeling isn't the way to go until you learn to take better care of yourself."

"But, Mama," she said.

"No buts," said Alex, "You are not fat and I can only imagine where you got that idea."

"Mama, I'll eat. I promise. I'm not fat. Please don't take modeling away from me," she begged. "I promise I'll eat."

"All right," said Alex, "I'll let you continue to model but if you start eating less and not taking care of yourself I'm not going to have a choice to take you out of modeling. Nobody wants a girl that is as skinny as a stick. Chelsea, I think you're beautiful and you are no where near being fat. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"Thanks," said Chelsea as she grabbed the towel and headed to get her pictures taken. Alex wasn't so sure about Chelsea and where she got the idea she was fat from. Alex was starting to get worried because it was getting worse. Brian had become the kids' pediatrician and he mentioned Chelsea was losing a large amount of weight because of not eating. He was getting concerned about her health and truth be told so was Alex. She hoped that threatening to take modeling away from her would make her eat more and stick to 3 well balanced meals a day but if it didn't then she would have to pull her out. The rest of the photo shoot went well. She took pictures for bathing suits, dresses, summer clothes and summer pajamas. She was exhausted by the time she was finished.

When she was finished she went into her dressing room to change back into her normal clothes and once she was dressed the person in charge knocked on the door. "Come in," said Chelsea as she put her sneakers back on.

Mrs. O'Hara made her way into the room and said, "Chelsea, I just wanted to say you looked amazing today. You did great as usual following directions. We would like for you to model for our Fall catalogue. Can you do that?"

"Mama, can I?"

"Yes," said Alex, "but you know the deal."

"I know, Mama. I have to eat more," she said. "So I can do it?" she asked as her face lit up. She was so passionate about modeling. She had the same passion for modeling as her dad did for wrestling.

"Yes," said Alex. She wasn't going to deny it to her unless she decided not to eat.

"Thank-you," she said wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. "You're awesome!"

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"Good," said Mrs. O'Hara, "we will call you with the details. We're probably going to have the shoot in July sometime so that it's out in the end of August just in time for back to school time."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Alex. "Thank-you."

"No problem," she said.

"Bye, Mrs. O'Hara," said Chelsea as her and Alex were getting ready to leave.

"Bye, Chelsea," she said.

"Bye," said Alex as they walked out the door and drove out of the city to their suburban home on the outskirts of the city.

When they arrived home they walked into the house to realize Dave had the kids out in the backyard playing with Play-Doh. It was a fairly warm day so he was also blowing up their inflatable moon bounce from Little Tykes for the kids to play on. "Hey, Daddy," said Chelsea as she ran out to the yard.

"Hey, Princess," he said with a smile as he looked up from blowing up the toy.

"I see you got the moon bounce out," said Alex with a smile. "What made you do that?"

"Ben," said Dave. "I need him to jump out his energy. He is off the walls today."

"I bet," said Alex with a smile. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What was Sasha's last name?"

"I don't remember. I think it was Callahan or something like that. I don't really know. Why?"

"I was just wondering," she said.

"MOMMY, look," said Jordyn. "I'm making a pizza pie."

"And there's the Italian coming out in her," said Alex with a smile. "That's my little Italiano. What are you making Siah?"

"A snake," he said rolling the play-doh into the form of a snake.

"Mommy hates snakes," said Kaylee. "Right, Mommy?"

"Right," said Alex.

"Snakes are cool," said Josiah.

"Not to me," said Alex.

"So how was the shoot?" asked Dave as he walked over to Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good," she said. "Chelsea and me just had a discussion about her eating habits. She thinks she's fat. We had to discuss that because she's not fat. I told her if she doesn't start eating the way she's supposed to then I'm going to pull her out of modeling."

"I agree," said Dave. "I agree 100 %. Isn't she too young for all that stuff?"

"Nope," said Alex, "I was about her age when my eating disorder started. I won't let it happen to her."

"Neither will I," said Dave. "So how are you feeling today? Any better?"

"A little but I still feel like crying all the time and I'm still nauseous," she said.

"You need to go to the doctor to find out what's going on," he said.

"I go on Monday afternoon," she answered. "I told you it's just menopause."

"Okay but it wouldn't hurt to get things checked out," he said.

"I know," she said. "By the way, Chelsea showed me the picture of the girl that looks like she could be her sister."

"Really?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Does she really look like her?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "They're not identical but they do share some features."

"What grade is she in?" he asked letting go of her waist.

"4th I think. Chelsea, what is Teagan's sister's name?"

"Kyra," she said.

"Teagan!" said Ben. "That's my girlfriend."

"One of your girlfriends," said Alex.

"I know but she's my favoritest. She's the prettiest."

"That's my boy," said Dave, "the playground player. He's playing the field."

Alex shook her head and said, "he's such a player like you."

"I'm not a player anymore.. I used to be but then I got a beautiful wife and some beautiful kids. No more playing from me. So Ben how many girlfriends do you have?"

"I have 5 now. Teagan, Nala, Natalie, Laney and Savannah," he said using his fingers to count them. He was serious about his girlfriends. Alex and Dave thought it was the cutest thing because Ben was such a rowdy boy but he was as sweet as apple pie when it came to girls. He was so sweet with them and never uttered a nasty word to them. He was a little gentleman when it came to girls but he was especially sweet when it came to his 5 girlfriends.

"Wow," said Dave. "That's awesome," he said giving him a high 5.

"I know," said Ben. "I try." Alex let out a laugh. Ben was definitely her comedic relief. Even when he was a toddler she found it hard to punish him because when she would reprimand him he would say some of the funniest stuff which made it hard for her to punish him without laughing. Even now there were times she found it hard to punish him because of the way he worded things and the stuff he would say. "But don't worry, Mom, you're still my favoritest girl in the world."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"Mommy. You're my favoritest too," said Jordyn.

"Thanks," she said again with a smile.

"Look what's ready," said Dave with a smile as he pointed to the inflatable moon bounce. The kids got excited and let out screams of happiness and ran over to it. They climbed in and started jumping. While they were jumping Alex and Dave picked up the play-doh and put it away for next time. "You know you're my favoritest girl in the world," he said.

"And you're my favoritest guy," she said with a smile. "I love how Ben talks. He makes improper grammar funny and cute. But I do love you."

"I love you too," he said as he quickly kissed her lips. They sat down on the patio and watched the kids enjoy themselves for the rest of the day. It was always great to just sit back and watch the kids play and hear their laughter. That was something Alex and Dave both loved to hear. It was a nice warm spring day and Alex and Dave just spent it relaxing watching the joy of their children come alive before their very eyes. It was very rewarding for both of them.

On Monday afternoon Alex left her job early to go to the doctor's office. She was incredibly nervous. She was so scared that the doctor would confirm her fear of going through menopause but she had to realize it was all a part of life and it was going to happen sometime. When she arrived at the office she walked in and signed in. She walked over and took a seat to wait to be called back. She picked up a magazine and began to read it until she heard, "Alexandra Bautista." She laid the magazine down and followed the nurse to the back. "I just need you to step up on the scale," she said.

"Okay," said Alex as she stepped up on the scale.

"130 lbs," she said. "Mrs. Bautista, here is a cup for you. I need you to pee in the cup for me."

"Why?" asked Alex taking the cup.

"Just to make sure nothing is wrong with you or that there's no bacteria in your urine."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked to the bathroom. She peed in the cup like she was told and when she finished she handed it to the nurse and the nurse led her to the room.

"So Mrs. Bautista, what seems to be the problem today?"

"I've just been sick lately, I've been crying at the drop of a hat, my boobs hurt and I missed my period," she said, "I think I'm going through menopause."

"How old are you?"

"35," she said.

"I see," said the nurse as she wrote it down on the paper. "And what was the first date of your last period?"

"Um, March 10th," she said.

"Okay," said the nurse as she jotted it down. "Have you been experiencing any burning or heavy discharge?"

"No," said Alex.

"Okay," she said. "I just need to check your blood pressure and then I will get the doctor in here."

"Okay," said Alex as the nurse took her blood pressure. Her blood pressure was a little high but not too high. The nurse took the clipboard, gave Alex a gown to change into and then left the room to get the doctor. Alex sat and waited for the doctor to come in. The room was cold and she was getting more and more nervous the longer she waited. She pulled out her cell phone to see the time and realized she had waited for a half hour before there was a knock on the door. She put her cell phone away and said, "come in."

"I'm sorry it took so long. I was just dealing with another patient," she said. "I am Dr. Anderson I will be your doctor today."

"Hey," said Alex with a smile.

"So what's going on today?" she asked looking over Alex's chart.

"I think I'm going through menopause," she answered.

"And what makes you think you're going through menopause?"

"I missed a period, I'm sensitive, my boobs hurt and I've been getting sick at ease."

"Okay," she said. "How old are you?"

"I'm 35 years old," she answered.

"I guess that's possible but I doubt you're going through menopause. Why don't you have a seat up on the table while I examine you to see what's going on?"

"Okay," said Alex as she walked over to the table. She climbed up on the table and laid back. The doctor touched her tender breasts and Alex said, "Ouch. That hurts a lot."

"They seem to be a little swollen. That's probably the tenderness," she said as she felt Alex's stomach. She felt Alex's abdomen and let out a "hmm." She continued to feel in that spot before she said, "I seemed to find a lump. I'm going to do an ultrasound just to see what's going on. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

The doctor left the room to get the ultrasound machine. The nurse came back in with the doctor and they started up the machine. When the machine was warmed up Dr. Anderson put gel on the probe and said, "this might be a little cold," as she lifted Alex's gown.

"Okay," said Alex as the doctor placed it on her stomach. She was really nervous because of the doctor saying she found a lump. It could have been anything. Alex closed her eyes as the doctor ran the probe over her stomach. Alex couldn't remember the last time she was this scared. At this point the only thing she wanted to hear was that it was nothing and that she was going through menopause.

The doctor continued to run the probe over Alex's stomach and she stopped in a spot. Alex closed her eyes tighter knowing that the probe had stopped moving. "Oh. Boy," said the doctor.

"What?" asked Alex with her eyes still closed. "Just tell me. Do I have cancer or a tumor? Am I going through menopause?"

"Not exactly," said the doctor. "I think you should look at the screen."

"I really don't want to," said Alex.

"Just look at the screen," said Dr. Anderson.

"Okay," said Alex, "but I don't…" she started to say as she looked at the screen and then she saw a familiar picture and said, "what the hell is that?"

"That," said Dr. Anderson, "is your baby."

"I'm sorry," said Alex. "It's my what?"

"Your baby," she said. "Here's the amniotic sac and right here is the baby.."

"I know what it is," said Alex with tears coming to her eyes, "but how? I had my tubes tied."

"Sometimes it happens. The chances of the procedure failing in the first 5 years is greater than any other time. When did you have them tied?"

"4 years ago," said Alex holding back from crying.

"If I were you I would start playing the lottery because that only happens to 1-3 women out of 100.."

"I don't have to play the lottery," said Alex starting to cry. She could no longer hold it in, "I'm already rich.. And apparently pregnant. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Right there it is. I would say you're about 6 weeks pregnant."

"And it's in my uterus and not my tube?"

"It's implanted in your uterus. See?" she said pointing to the baby. "You're pregnant. Congratulations."

That was all it took for Alex to lose it. "I Can't believe this! How did this happen?" she began to cry hysterically. She never would have expected that to happen but it was. She thought she was done with the late nights, early mornings, sleepless nights, the diaper changing and the bottle feeding. At this point she wished she was going through menopause. She was 35 years old. She felt she was too old to have another baby and then there was Dave. What would he say? He's 52 years old. Alex was doing the math inside her head and realized that by the time the baby was 18 she would be 53 going on 54 years old and Dave would be 70 years old by the time the baby entered college. She was figuring it all out in her mind. By the time the baby was done with college she'd be 57 and Dave would be 74. Alex continued to cry hysterically as the doctor printed off a sonogram picture for her, she turned off the machine and then left the room to give Alex the time to get herself together. Alex kept telling herself she could wake up anytime from this nightmare she was facing. They had 5 kids already.. One that was prepubescent, two that were in kindergarten and two that were 4 years old.. They were going to have their hands full that was for sure. Alex finally got herself together and then got herself dressed. The doctor came back in and gave her the sonogram picture, told her to take prenatal vitamins and then had her schedule an appointment. Alex wasn't ready for this and she knew Dave wasn't going to be happy about it. Alex could barely keep it together as she drove to the barber shop. Her hands were shaking and her nerves were running wild. She pulled up in front of the barber shop and took a deep breath before she got out of the car.

She walked into the barber shop and saw Tony working the register. "Damn, Alex, you look like shit."

"Shut up," she said. "I had a rough day."

"I'm sorry," said Tony, "so did Athena. She told me we need to talk when I get home."

"Yeah well, where's Dave, I need to talk to him."

"He's busy with a customer right now. You're going to need to wait until he's finished."

"Or you can take over for him and let me talk to my husband," she said.

"Geez. You're insistent," he said walking away from the register. He walked over to Dave and said, "Your beautiful wife is here."

"She is?" he asked.

"Yeah and she wants to talk to you. She told me to take over so you can go talk to her."

"Damn," said Dave, "it must be important. Can you take over for me while I go talk to her in the back?"

"Sure," said Tony. "Go handle your business."

"I will," said Dave as he wiped off his hands. He made his way to the register to see Alex standing there with her eyes puffy and a not so happy look on her face.

"Alex," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Baby," she said holding back from crying, "we need to talk."

***A/N: So even though Chelsea is a brat you have to feel bad for her because she isn't taking care of herself and she's not eating like she should. Should Alex pull her out of modeling? Then Chelsea shows Alex some girl that looks like she could be Chelsea's sister and Alex agreed Kyra and Chelsea look alike. not Identical but alike. Interesting. Poor Alex got the shock of a life time. She went to the doctor's expecting to be told she was going through menopause instead she finds out she's pregnant again after getting her tubes tied. She was an emotional wreck. CAn you blame her? What's Dave going to say? Let's hope he doesn't faint again. lol. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

"Alex, you're scaring me," said Dave. "What is going on?"

"Can we just go to the back to talk?" she asked holding back from crying.

"Okay," he said, "let's go." He took her hand and headed to the back. "Tony, apparently something is going on so I need you just to keep an eye on things okay?"

"Okay," said Tony as he watched Alex and Dave walk into the back office.

Dave shut the door behind them and said, "Alex, what is going on? Are you sick? Did they find something? What?"

"Oh. They found something all right," she said. "A big something."

"Do you have Ovarian cancer? Because that road was hard to take before with Angie.. I don't' know if I can take that road again. Please tell me it's not ovarian cancer. I don't want to see you suffer like that."

"It's not ovarian cancer," said Alex as she sat down. "I have to sit down."

"All right," said Dave, "do you have breast cancer?"

"No. Why do you assume that just because I said they found something that it necessarily means it's cancer? I am not sick at all," said Alex, "but you should probably sit down."

"Anything that involves me sitting down isn't good," he said, "so tell me what's going on. Is it menopause?"

"I wish," said Alex under her breath. "No but I am pregnant," she said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Alex, come on, stop playing around. April Fool's Day was the 1st not today. What is really going on?" he asked.

"See? You think I'm joking," she said starting to cry. "I'm not joking. I'm pregnant," she said as she cried.

Dave realized how serious she was because of her crying. "Wow. You're not joking. I'm sorry," he said. "Wow. I mean what?"

"You heard me the first two times I said it," said Alex. "I'll say it one more time. I'm pregnant."

"How? I thought that wasn't going to happen.. You can't be pregnant," said Dave.

"I can't?" She asked as she got into her purse. She pulled out the sonogram picture and handed it to Dave, "I can't be pregnant right?"

Dave looked over the sonogram and his face turned white. Alex was expecting him to faint but instead he said, "what the hell is this?"

"Our baby," said Alex. "The baby we never expected to have."

"You have got to be the most fertile person with one tube I have ever seen in my entire life. I thought your tube was tied," said Dave. "What happened?"

"According to the doctor, the procedure came undone. And you know what she told me? Do you know what she told me?"

"What?" asked Dave as he continued to look at the sonogram picture. He couldn't believe it even though the proof was in front of his face.

"That I should play the lottery! I mean I wish I would have thought of that after I graduated high school. I'm always that ONE chance that could happen. ALWAYS."

"So you're really pregnant huh?"

"Obviously," she said.

"Wow. I never expected this. I have to say you shocked the hell out of me. Damn. Pregnant. I'm 52 years old.. I'll be 53 by the time its born or close enough. I am too old to do it over again. How did it happen?"

"We had sex, your sperm met my egg and BAM it implanted itself in my uterus…"

"I know that but Dr. Kennedy said that there was no chance of it coming undone. How did it come undone?"

"I have no idea but it did and I got pregnant. I thought we were done after Jordyn and Josiah. I really thought we were. And then I get hit with this."

"I can't believe this. I really don't even know what to say. How far along are you?"

"She said 6 weeks. She said I'm possibly due 10 days before Christmas."

"Wow," he said. "Just wow. You are so fertile. I can't even believe this."

"Yeah.. I didn't do it myself," she said. "And you're getting a vasectomy so that this doesn't happen again."

"What? Why?" asked Dave.

"That way we know it won't happen again. I won't have to worry about your sperm impregnating me," she said.

"Fine," he said, "But I'm really too old to be a dad AGAIN. I am a grandpa now.. The next baby I should be holding is my grandchild not my son or daughter. A dad at 52. I'll be.."

"You'll be 70 for its graduation," said Alex.

"And you'll have to wheel me to the ceremony if I can even get out of the old folk's home by then," said Dave with a laugh.

"Dave," said Alex getting ready to cry again, "I don't think it's funny. We're both too old to travel down this road."

"I know," said Dave, "but at least you'll be able to run after it during the terrible two's. I won't even be able to do that."

"Yes you will," said Alex. "Are we ready for this again?"

"I don't think it matters if we're ready or not it's happening," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"And I'm going to get fat again. Great!"

"You won't be fat. You'll be pregnant," said Dave. "There is a little baby in there," he said touching her stomach. "I guess that's a good thing. It could have been worse. You could have been sick or had ovarian cancer. At least it's just a baby," he said.

"Yeah," said Alex. "I guess you have to realize it could be worse to really appreciate it."

"There is only one baby in there right?" he asked.

"As far as I know," said Alex, "but then again.. The other baby was hidden for the first couple months when I was pregnant with Jordyn and Josiah."

"Don't scare me like that," said Dave, "I can handle one but two more I can't handle. One is already pushing it."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that when we had our house built we put in a few extra rooms so at least we'll have a nursery," she said.

"Yeah," said Dave. "Are you happy?"

"I'm more shocked than happy," she said, "I mean eventually I'll start getting excited but right now I don't know how to feel. I'm so scared though. The risks are higher now that I'm pregnant. You know I don't exactly have easy pregnancies."

"Tell me about it," said Dave. "I think we can do this."

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Dave. "I want to be but I can't help but to think how old I am and then I wonder am I going to be there to see it get married, have kids or whatever?"

"Don't talk like that," said Alex, "I hate when you talk like that."

"I'm just stating facts. I'm already going to be 70 by the time it gets out of high school."

"You're not going to leave me to go through this stuff on my own," said Alex.

"I can't help it. If it happens it happens.."

"That phrase has shaped our lives you know that right?" asked Alex.

"I know. We've used it so many times," said Dave. "So we're really having a baby. I guess it makes sense."

"How?" asked Alex.

"Well, you've lost 3 babies.. Jordyn and Josiah made up for two and now this one is making up for the third. Although I do hope this one is a boy and everything will finally be evened out in our house."

"True," said Alex, "3 boys and 3 girls."

"But with my luck it will be a girl," said Dave.

"We won't find out until the summer time," said Alex. "So how is business going today?"

"It's been busy so I probably should get back to work," he said.

"Probably," said Alex. "I have to go get the kids from my parents' house anyway. Ben is probably driving my mom nuts."

"Probably," said Dave.

"What time do you get off work today?"

"I'm done at 7 and then I'm heading home," he said, "why?"

"Because tonight is my night at the shelter. I need someone to watch the kids and Athena has plans with Tony."

"Well, what time do you need to be at the shelter?"

"By 6 and I'm there until 11:30," she said.

"Bring the kids here and then head to the shelter. You know I don't like you working there so late. Especially in this part of town?"

"I know but I'll be all right," she said.

"You're pregnant now, Alex, you have to think better about your choices."

"I know but I'll be all right," she said.

"Whatever you say," he said as they stood up, "you know I just worry about you."

"I know, Baby," she said.

"Well, I should get back to work," he said as he kissed her lips passionately.

When they broke the kiss Alex said, "I should get the kids."

"And we can finish off with that kiss later," he said with a smile. They walked over to the door and headed out. Dave went back to working while Alex left the city to get the kids from her parents' house.

"So what was that all about?" asked Tony.

"I can't tell you," he said. "Alex would kill me but I do want you to keep an eye on her at the shelter."

"I always do," said Tony. "You know with Chris and Brian running around still I worry about her."

"Me too," said Dave, "but she's a strong woman. She holds her own."

"Yeah she does," said Tony. "She's a tough cookie."

When Alex arrived at her mom's house she pulled into the driveway of her childhood home, she parked the car, got out and walked to the front door. She rang the doorbell and her mom answered the door. "Alex, I am so glad to see you," she said allowing Alex to walk in.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"Nothing," said Sylvia, "I'm just glad to see you."

"Oh okay. I thought Ben put another hole in the wall."

"No," said Sylvia. "So how was your appointment?"

"It was all right," she said grabbing Jordyn's and Josiah's jackets.

"Is it menopause?" asked Sylvia.

"Not exactly," she said as Jordyn ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Jordyn, I know you're excited to see me but don't hug me so tightly."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," she said letting go.

"It's okay," said Alex as she helped her get her jacket it on. Sylvia looked at Alex and smiled. "How was pre-school today?"

"Good," said Jordyn, "we played outside and we made play-doh."

"Sounds like fun," said Alex with a smile. She looked up at her mom to see her smiling at her. "What?"

"You're glowing," said Sylvia with a smile.

"Shh," said Alex with a smile. "JOSIAH, KAYLEE, BEN and CHELSEA! It's time to go." The kids came to the door. Kaylee, Ben and Chelsea had their jackets and book bags all ready and Alex helped Josiah put his jacket on. "How was school?"

"Good," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Good," said Kaylee. "I'm reader of the week. I get to read a book to the class on Friday."

"That's good," said Alex with a smile. "Ben?"

"It was okay," he said.

"Any notes from the teacher?"

"Just one," he said.

"For what?"

"I may have accidentally stabbed someone with a pencil. I didn't do it on purpose, Mom, I swear."

"How do you accidentally stab someone with a pencil?" asked Alex.

"I don't know but I didn't do it on purpose. The kid walked by me and my pencil accidentally poked him."

"I find that hard to believe," said Alex.

"Mommy, Ben did it on purpose," said Kaylee, "Landon was just walking and Ben stabbed him with it. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Tattle tale," said Ben. "Shut up."

"No," said Kaylee. "You lied to Mommy."

"No I didn't," said Ben, "I accidentally poked him."

"You have a fun night," said Sylvia.

"No. Dave has a fun night. I have to work at the shelter tonight which means I have to go," said Alex.

"All right," said Sylvia. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you," she said hugging Alex.

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

"Bye," said Sylvia as she watched them walk to the car. She couldn't have been happier for Alex. She knew Alex was pregnant and she just hoped she would be able to see the baby before she passed away. She was making that her goal to live until she saw Alex's last baby be born.

When Alex got home she was happy that Sylvia made the kids do their homework. All she had to do was check over it and give them a quick dinner. She looked through Ben's folder and found the note from the teacher while the kids were playing in the living room. She didn't hear any fighting so she assumed they were all right. She read over the note and saw that the teacher wanted to have a parent teacher meeting with her and Dave. This would be the 10th meeting of the year. Alex was pretty sure that Ben's teacher was getting excited for the end of school to get Ben out of her class. The thing with Ben was he was a smart boy. He could read, he was very good at math and he was pretty good at school work in general but his problem was he didn't like authority and didn't like being told what to do. Alex was disappointed as she looked through his schoolwork and saw happy faces and stars on it but when it came to his behavior chart he had no stickers like Kaylee had. She knew he could behave better than he was but she didn't know how to get him to behave. It seemed like nothing worked. She hoped that the teacher, her and Dave could come to an agreement at their 10th meeting but since it was the 10th she doubted it. She put his folder away after signing the note and then made the kids sloppy joes.

When they were finished eating Alex got them ready and took them to the barber shop. She arrived at the barber shop and saw that it was busy. She let out a breath before she got out of the car and got the kids out. Ben, Kaylee and Chelsea ran into the shop while Jordyn and Josiah walked in with Alex holding her hand. "There are my favorite kids in the world," said Dave with a smile as he walked to the front. "And here is my favorite lady."

"Hey," said Alex with a smile as they quickly kissed each other.

"How was school today guys?" he asked.

"Good," said Chelsea.

"Great!" said Kaylee.

"Fine," said Ben with gritted teeth.

"You didn't have a good day today, did you buddy?"

"He got a note from the teacher. He stabbed another kid with a pencil."

"You did what?" asked Dave. "Why would you even do something like that?"

"It was an accident," said Ben. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Yes you did," said Kaylee.

"Shut up," said Ben.

"Hey, hey, I don't like you using that word," said Dave. "You don't stab people with pencils. You're on punishment."

"But Dad," said Ben.

"No buts," said Dave. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Go sit down."

"Okay," said Ben as he walked over to sit down on a chair. He sulked and stomped his way over to the chair. He sat down and crossed his arms in front of him and made a snoot.

"The teacher wants a meeting with us," said Alex.

"Again? This is the 10th time."

"I know," said Alex, "but if she thinks it's going to work we mines well go."

"Nothing is going to work with that boy and it's only going to get worse and you shouldn't have to deal with him in your condition."

"Dave, I'll be fine," said Alex.

"Really? What's going to happen if you goes into one of his rages and has a physical fit. What are you going to do then? We need to do something about his behavior or we're going to end up with a 4th grade dropout. He is exactly like Keilani and I will not let him follow that path."

"I know," said Alex. "We'll talk about it later. I have to go."

"Okay. Be careful," he said.

"I will," she said. "I love you."

"Love you too," he said, "bye."

"Bye," she said. "Bye guys."

"Bye!" shouted the kids before Alex made her way out the door. She walked two doors down to her domestic violence center and walked in. There were only about two women there that night and one of them had a 6 year old daughter. They were sitting in the dining hall eating dinner. Alex was the only one at the shelter after she relieved a volunteer named Mandy. Alex took a seat at the desk in the hallway in front of the door.

After about an hour the shelter was as quiet as could be until a young girl carrying a two year old little girl stormed in the door. "I NEED HELP," she said with blood coming from her lip and her nose. She had cuts and bruises on her face while her daughter was crying.

Alex got up from the desk and walked over to the girl. "It's going to be okay," she said. "I can help you. My name is Alex. What's your name?"

"Lindsey," she said crying.

"How old are you, Lindsey?"

"20," she said.

"All right. And what's your daughter's name?"

"Reagan," she said.

"That's a beautiful name," said Alex. "Lindsey, why don't you and Reagan come with me? And we get you cleaned up and get you something to eat."

"Okay," said Lindsey as the door flew open.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" yelled a man dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Sir, who are you looking for?" asked Alex as she came back to the front.

"LINDSEY! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? I'M NOT DONE WITH HER YET!"

"Sir, I'm going to need to ask you to leave," said Alex. "Or I'm going to call the police."

"NO. NOT UNTIL I SEE LINDSEY! GET HER NOW!"

"Sir, I can't do that. You need to calm down."

"BITCH, I SAID GET LINDSEY! OR I'LL SHOOT YOU TO GET TO HER!" he said pulling out a gun and pointed it at her.

Alex swallowed hard and said, "Sir…"

***A/N: So Dave didnt' faint which was pretty good. He's just shocked. They both are. It should wear off eventually and Alex is making Dave get a vasectomy to prevent another pregnancy. Alex should probably play the lottery she has good chances of winning. And Ben.. he "accidentally" stabbed someone with a pencil so now the teacher wants to meet with Dave and Alex. That can't be good. And Alex went to work at the shelter and told Dave she would be fine.. she doesn't sound too fine now.. so what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking hte time to read. **


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much!**

***This is one of my favorite chapters so far.. and you'll see why. **

"SHUT UP!" he said.

"Sir, just calm down," said Alex. "Put the gun down." She put her hands up in the air so he could see she wasn't going to call anyone or get out a weapon. "We can talk about this. All you have to do is put your gun down."

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO TALK ABOUT! GET ME LINDSEY OR I WILL GO THROUGH YOU TO GET TO HER.."

"Sir, there is no need for the gun. Lindsey doesn't want to see you. And I won't let you see her in this condition. You're drunk, you're upset, you have a gun. That's not a good combination. If you have to get through me to get to her then that's what you're going to need to do," said Alex. She was suddenly hit with an overwhelming sense of courage. She wasn't going to back down and let him hurt that girl she would much rather risk her own life to save the life of another.

"You would really let me shoot you to get to her?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"That's stupid. Lindsey is a bitch. She's not worth losing your life," he said.

"But she's worth you getting the death penalty for?"

"Don't f**king talk to me like I'm dumb. I know what I'm doing. Just get out of the way. I want to see her."

"I can't do that, Sir," she said.

"All right then," he said as he grabbed the trigger. He pulled the trigger and a loud shot rang out followed by Lindsey's scream.

"ALEX, GET THE GUN!" yelled Tony as he had the guy pinned down to the ground. Alex was in shock as she picked up the gun. Tony had just saved her life. The guy was fighting to get free but Tony put all his strength into holding him down. Alex was confused. One minute it was just her alone facing this man with a gun in her face and the next thing she knew Tony was in the door, knocked him down making the gun fly out of his hand and the bullet hit the wall. "Alex, are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said, "You just saved my life."

"Dave would have killed me if I didn't," he said. "Call the police."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked over to the phone and picked it up. She called 911 and told the operator about what had happened and said she needed the police. The operator told her the police were on their way. Alex hung up the phone and laid the gun down on the desk. She took a seat as she was still shocked about the events of the evening. Tony held the guy down until the police arrived. They read the guy their rights, took him into custody and got the story about what happened from Tony, Alex and Lindsey.

It wasn't long before Dave had heard the sirens from his barbershop and ran down to the shelter. He busted through the door and said, "ALEX!"

"I'm right here, Baby," she said.

"Oh. Thank God," he said wrapping his arms around her. "I heard the sirens and saw the police were here. I didn't know if you were okay or not."

"I'm fine," she said. "Where are the kids?"

"Down at the shop with Frank. I didn't know what I was going to find so I didn't want to bring them down here. Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Some things just got out of hand with a new resident of the shelter," she said. "But I'm okay now."

"Mrs. Bautista, who is this?" asked the officer questioning her.

"This is my husband," she said.

"Mr. Bautista, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he said shaking his hand. "So what happened?"

"Just a domestic dispute that got out of hand," said Alex. She didn't want to tell him about the gun incident because he would make her shut the shelter down because it wasn't safe but Alex couldn't do that to all the women out there that were being beaten and battered. She wanted them to have a safe place to go a place for them to start a new life. "It's all under control now and I'll be fine," she said, "You can go back to the barbershop and take the kids home. I'll be home around midnight."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Stop being so overprotective. I'll be fine."

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of you being here by yourself. Tony," he said.

"Excuse me," said Tony as he walked over to Dave and Alex, "Yeah?"

"Do you think you can stay here with Alex till 11:30?"

"Dave, he has plans with Athena," said Alex. "I'll be fine."

"Then you're going home," said Dave.

"Dave," said Alex.

"It's all right, Alex, I'll just call Athena and tell her that I'm staying at the shelter to help you out. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Tony, you don't have to do that," said Alex.

"No it's fine," said Tony as he pulled out his cell phone. He called Athena and began to talk to her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," said Alex, "you're making him blow off plans with your daughter to protect her mom.. don't' you think that's a little strange?"

"Alex, I feel better knowing he's here with you," said Dave.

"I told you I would be fine. So now you're making him blow off plans with your daughter to stay here. Nice."

"I don't think Athena would mind."

"See.. That's why we used to fight all the time because you don't understand women. Tony has been at the shop all day and they had plans now he's going to blow them off to be here. That's not right."

"It's fine," said Dave as Tony came back over. "Well?"

"She wasn't happy but I'm making it up to her tomorrow. I need the day off tomorrow."

"If that's what it takes to get you to stay here with my wife then you can have the day off."

"Thanks," said Tony.

"No Thank-you," said Dave.

"No problem," he said.

"All right, Al, I'll see you when you get home. I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead because she wouldn't allow him to kiss her lips because she was upset with him.

"I love you too," she said less than thrilled.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye." Dave walked out of the shelter and headed back down to the barbershop to get the kids so he could take them home and get them ready for bed.

"Ugh!" said Alex as she sat down on a chair. "I can't believe he doesn't have enough faith in me to be here by myself."

Tony finished up with the police and after they left he sat down on a chair next to Alex and said, "you just had a gun pointed at you. I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be alone. What would have happened if I wasn't walking by?"

"I would have gotten shot," said Alex.

"Yeah you would have and your kids could have been motherless."

"Yeah," she said, "but I didn't want him to hurt Lindsey or the girl."

"That's sweet of you. You never stop giving do you?"

"Not really," said Alex. "I fill good by doing this. I want these women to have a safe place to stay until they get back on their feet again. I've been down this road of domestic violence and I wish these types of things were available to me at the time."

"If I wasn't such an asshole you wouldn't have dealt with the domestic violence. I can't believe I used to be that asshole. I'm embarrassed."

"Well, you're a much better guy now," said Alex. "Why couldn't you have been like this when we were together?"

"I don't know," he said. "I was under my father's influence and I was hanging out with those thugs. I wasn't' going anywhere in life. Do you ever think that if I was a different guy things would have been different between us?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"Like do you think we would have gotten married and stuff?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Alex, "but in life everything happens for a reason. At the time I didn't get it but now I do. You opened the door to Dave."

"I guess I did," said Tony. "So why aren't you telling him about the gun thing?"

"Because then he'll make me close this down. I don't want to close this down. Do you know how many women we've helped? I want to help more."

"Gotcha," he said. "So when are you due?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Alex with a smile.

"You're pregnant," he said.

"How did you know?"

"Alex, you're glowing and Dave is a bad liar."

"Yeah I know," she said, "I don't know how I bought all his lies before."

"So when are you due?" he asked again.

"December 15th," she said, "10 days before Christmas. Well for now. It could change she said."

"I see," said Tony, "Athena is due December 18th."

"Athena's pregnant?"

"Yep. Don't tell her I told you and don't tell Dave. We are waiting to tell everyone."

"I won't say a word. Congratulations!"

"Thank-you," he said. "Lexie is going to be excited. She has been asking for a baby sister."

"I bet," said Alex. "That's wonderful. I'm happy for you guys."

"And I don't know if I should be happy for you or not because I don't know what your take on it all is," he said with a laugh.

"I'm all right with it," said Alex. "I can't do anything about it now. The little one is already in there growing," she said putting her hand on her stomach. "It would be better though if Dave wasn't down on himself about being so old. He's really worried about his age."

"I know," said Tony. "He's always talking about how he has a young wife because you keep him young and that you make him feel young. He's really not that old."

"I know," said Alex, "but you can't convince him otherwise."

"Stubborn huh?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "where do you think Ben gets it?"

"Dave," he said. "See Lexie is just like her mom."

"Good luck with that," said Alex. "Although I will say Athena was sweet until her mother got in her head."

"Lexie is sweet like her mom. God forbid I have a kid that's just like me," he said. "That would be awful."

"You're not that bad of a guy," said Alex. "Well. Now. Before.. Not so much."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said.

Lindsey made her way out to the front with Reagan and took a seat with them. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," said Alex, "how are you doing?"

"All right. I am so sorry for that. Kevin is crazy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex, "I know what it's like."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been down that road before. I used to have a boyfriend that raped me, beat me and then when I broke up with him. His goal was to kill me. At first I didn't want to get away but then I realized I had to get away. My life turned out to be so much better. I got married to a wonderful guy, we have 4 beautiful kids together plus I have a few stepchildren but it turned out okay in the end. I got my life back together especially after numerous attacks. The last attack I was pretty much left for dead but I survived and then a month later my husband and me got pregnant. And unfortunately the guy only got 5 years but I think he learned his lesson."

"So what happened to the guy?" asked Lindsey.

"Well," said Alex, "he's sitting right here."

"Wait, so he's your past abuser?"

"Yeah and my future son-in-law."

"You're letting him marry your daughter?"

"My stepdaughter," said Alex, "and yeah. He's turned out to be a pretty good guy."

"Yeah," said Tony. "When I got out of jail I tried to cause problems with her and her family again but I realized I should just leave them alone. I did think her oldest daughter was mine but she wasn't. I ended up getting involved with her husband's daughter, she got pregnant at 17, I went to jail. I was supposed to be there for 15 years but I got out on good behavior. I just had to turn my dad in to the police for the crimes he's done and I got released but while I was in jail I was working my ass off everyday to better myself for my daughter. I took drug and alcohol classes, rehab to kick the habits, took anger management classes and went to counseling. I really turned myself around because I didn't want my daughter to grow up the way I did. Now I'm drug free, alcohol free, happier, not so angry, I have a job, I'm getting married to my daughter's mother and we're having another baby in December. So sometimes we abusers can change."

"I don't think Kevin is ever going to change," said Lindsey. "He just seems to get worse. I met him when I was 16 years old and he was 25 years old. I fell in love with him. I got stupid, dropped out of high school and went to live with him. He was so nice at first but then he started to get controlling. He needed to know where I was at, what I was doing and who I was with at all times. If I was away for more than 30 minutes he would call me to see where I was and if I didn't' answer he kept calling till I did. Then he started to call me names and belittle me then he would apologize. I bought it and then he started to get physical with me. He'd hit me and say he was sorry and he would never do it again but it always happened again. Then when I was about 17 I got pregnant with Reagan. He abused me throughout my pregnancy and then I had her at 18. He got even more controlling. He wouldn't let me talk to my family, he wouldn't let me talk to my friends and then he wouldn't even let me leave the house unless I was with him. He picked out my clothes and told me what I could do and what I couldn't do. He gets so angry and he hits me and he hurts me but he always promises he won't do it again. It's been like that for the last 2 years and then today I was watching Reagan sleep during her nap and I thought about how she has to grow up and see her dad hit me all the time and treat me like a dog. He never touched her and I don't know if he ever would but I didn't want to take that chance so today I tried to leave but he caught me and he started hitting me and everything. It hurt so bad but I left. I don't know how I got out but I got out. I heard about this place from a friend of mine and ran here. She told me you could help me better than anyone else could and I want to be helped. Can you help me?"

Alex wiped tears from her eyes and said, "Absolutely. I can help you."

"Thank-you," said Lindsey as she wrapped her arms around Alex and hugged her. Alex hugged her back as she smiled. "How old are your kids?" asked Lindsey as they broke the hug.

"My oldest Chelsea is 10 going on 11, my son Ben is 5 going on 6, my stepdaughter Kaylee is 6 and we have 4 year old twins; Jordyn and Josiah."

"Wow," she said. "You have your hands full."

"Yeah but I love my kids," said Alex. "So you don't have your diploma?"

"No but I want to go to college but I can't do that without a diploma."

"What do you want to go to college for?"

"I don't know yet," she said, "I want to go so I can get a good job in life."

"Well, you know you can go for your GED, get that and enroll yourself in classes at a college."

"But I don't have the money for college," she said.

"It's okay. They have Student loans and financial aid," she said.

"Okay," she said. "I just need to figure out what I want to do."

"That's okay too. At least you're heading in the right direction," said Alex. "That's the first step. You want better for yourself and you know you deserve better. You're a beautiful young woman with lots of life ahead. You can get back out there and be who you want to be."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," said Alex smiling back at her. "And your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said. "She's pretty much all I have left in my life. I haven't talked to my parents for years. I haven't talked to my friends for years and I haven't talked to my family for years. It's just Reagan and me."

"Trust me," said Alex, "you'll talk to your family again but right now you're going to need to work toward that."

"Really?" she asked. "What if they don't remember me?"

"A mother and father NEVER forget their child," she said. "I'm sure when the time comes they will be happy to talk to you and to see you again."

"I can't wait till I see them again. I feel so lost without them."

"I bet," said Alex. "Would you like me to show you wear you're going to sleep?"

"Sure," said Lindsey.

"All right. Come with me," Alex said getting up from the floor. "I'll be right back Tony."

"Okay," he said. "I'll be right here."

Alex and Lindsey walked to the room where the women usually slept. Alex showed her the cot she would sleep on and the cot that Reagan could sleep on. There were freshly washed blankets on the cots and Alex showed Lindsey where the women's clothes were and the children's clothes were. A lot of people donated their clothes and things like that to the shelter and Alex put the clothes the kids couldn't fit any longer in with the kids clothes and she even donated cribs and highchairs to the center. She took a lot of pride in it and she was very serious about it. She got Lindsey settled in and went back out to talk to Tony.

"You know you're good at this," said Tony.

"Thanks," she said. "I want to write a book."

"You want to write a book?" he asked. "About what?"

"My trials and triumphs of domestic violence. I want to share my story about how I was a young girl that got involved with the wrong guy, write about what I went through, how I felt, how I turned my life around and how now I'm using my past to help me help others. I really want people to know that are being abused they aren't the only ones. It's just something I want to do. I really want my story out there so that women and not just women men too know that you can always change and there is always hope. I want them to know you can get out. I want them to know that the way they feel is normal.. What do you think?"

"I think that's an amazing idea, Alex. I think you should go for it. I would definitely buy it."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Really," he said smiling. Alex had to admit Tony was a pretty sweet guy. She was having some regrets but she was happy for Athena and happy that Athena got to marry a great guy like Tony. She never thought she would be sitting there having a civilized conversation with Tony and she never thought they would be good friends like they were. "Did you say anything to Dave about it?"

"No," said Alex. " I Rarely tell Dave my thoughts and ideas anymore."

"Why?" he asked, "you supported his thoughts, dreams and goals for years didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Well, then he should support your dreams, your goals and your thoughts. You shouldn't be scared to talk to him about what you want to do. Writing a book about what you've been through with an abusive boyfriend is a great idea. He should be proud of what you want to achieve. I am."

"Thanks. I don't think he'll have a problem supporting it. I just don't know why I haven't told him yet. And with 5 kids and the 6th on the way when am I going to find time to write a book?"

"You'll find time," said Tony. "I have faith in you."

"Thanks," she said, "you know you're a pretty good friend."

"Well, I used to be friends with backstabbers, thugs and liars. I know how to be a good friend. I always wanted a good friend but I never had one."

"You do now," said Alex. "I will be a friend."

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," she said as she looked at the time. "It's 11:30 and I should be heading home."

"All right," said Tony as Alex's relief came in. Alex explained the situation to her and then her and Tony left for the night. Tony went home to be with Athena, while Alex left to go home with Dave.

When Alex arrived home she quietly walked in the house so that she didn't wake anyone up. She set the alarm and made her way upstairs. She walked into her room and saw Dave sleeping in the bed. She moved as quietly as possible so she didn't wake him up while she got on pajamas. Once she was dressed she walked over quietly and climbed into her side of the bed. She felt Dave wrap his arms around her waist and gently lay his hand on her stomach. "I love you," he whispered before he kissed the back of her head.

"I love you too," she said placing her hand on top of his and she began to close her eyes.

"So what happened at the shelter tonight?" he asked half asleep.

"Just a whole bunch of talking," she said.

"Oh. So no more police incidents?"

"Nope," said Alex, "but I really like this Lindsey girl. She kind of reminds me of myself."

"Oh," he said. "Do you work there tomorrow too?"

"Yeah," she said, "but I will be fine. I work with Mandy."

"Okay," he said.

"Dave?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if I wrote a book about my trials and triumphs of domestic violence? You know writing about how I felt, what I did and stuff like that?"

"I don't know," he said. "If that's what you want to do I'll support it. I think it's a good idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah," he said. "People should hear your story."

"Okay," said Alex, "so I'm going to do this."

"Good," he said before he fell asleep.

"Dave?" she asked as he let out a loud snore. "Never mind, Baby, I love you. Goodnight," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: Alex has got to be the sweetest person in the world. She was willing to risk her own life to save the life of another. Not many people would do that anymore. Tony is a pretty good guy to blow off his plans with Athena to stay with Alex so Dave wouldn't make her leave. Tony and Alex had a pretty interesting talk. If I didn't know better I would say they both still have feelings for each other and they're either hiding them or denying them. Athena is due with a baby three days after Alex is due. That's pretty cool. Alex wants to write a book about her trials and triumphs of domestic violence... she is a good person. Then Lindsey.. poor girl.. she went to the right place.. Alex will do WHATEVER it takes to help her out.. you'll see that later in the story. Dave didn't seem too worried about Alex writing the book. Tony had more emotion.. Dave should support his wife a little better.. she supported him for all those years.. it's his turn to support her. So what did you think? Please review. Thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A few days later on Friday Dave was standing outside Ben's, Chelsea's and Kaylee's school waiting for Alex to arrive. She was supposed to be there about 15 minutes earlier. School was already left out and the kids were picked up by Brian and Marissa. Dave looked at his watch wondering where she was. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. He was about to press send when he saw her pull into the school's parking lot. "It's about time," he said to himself. Alex pulled into the empty parking space next to his and quickly got out of the car. "You're late," he said.

"Well, it's Friday night, I work in the city I hit some traffic," she said. "I'm sorry."

"I work in the city too and I was still here on time," he said.

"Yeah but I had to wait until my school let out," she said, "I had to be the teacher in the parent parking lot. I'm sorry," she said.

"How about we just move into the city and send our kids to a private school in the city so we don't' have to worry about it?" asked Dave.

"Don't be an asshole," she said. "Let's go meet with Mrs. Mannix," she said. They walked over to the front entrance and walked into the school. They headed down the hall to Ben's classroom. "And just so you know I would NEVER live in the city again. They don't have houses.. They only have apartments and I'm not living in an apartment with 6 children."

"That would be like suicide," said Dave.

"Yeah it would," she said as they made it to the hallway of Ben's classroom. They looked at the artwork outside of his classroom. They looked for his but they couldn't find it. "Maybe it was a day he was absent," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"No it was done yesterday," said Mrs. Mannix, "we'll discuss that artwork as well. Come in please and have a seat."

"Okay," said Dave as he allowed Alex to walk in before him. They walked into the classroom and took a seat at the small curved table at the front of the room. Alex had no problem sitting down in the little chair but Dave on the other hand was having trouble. He sat down but he wasn't comfortable so he just sat on the floor. "I guess this is easier."

"I see where Ben gets it from," said Mrs. Mannix looking at Dave.

"Mrs. Mannix, my husband is a large man that used to be a wrestler. His body aches a lot. He wasn't comfortable so the floor is better for him."

"Okay," she said, "so how are you doing today Mr. and Mrs. Bautista?"

"Good," said Alex with a smile, "how about you?"

"I'm all right. Glad it's Friday," she said. Mrs. Mannix was a teacher that was about 40-45 years old. She had black hair that she had pulled up in a bun. She was wearing a white blouse and black pants. She just had a look about her that said she was a mean teacher and she didn't put up with any mischief a student threw at her. She very rarely smiled and Alex sensed she didn't really like children so she always wondered why she was a teacher. "Benjamin was quite the handful today."

"I'm sorry," said Alex.

"I have never seen a boy act the way he does. He is disrespectful, destructive and disruptive. I don't know what to do with him anymore. At the beginning of the week he stabbed another student with a pencil. He claimed he did it on accident but the child was no where near him. Benjamin got out of his seat, walked over to the other child and stabbed him with a pencil."

"Did he puncture anything?" asked Dave.

"No, if he would have he would have been expelled, Mr. Bautista."

"Oh," he said. "So why did he stab this child with a pencil. Ben wouldn't just purposely stab someone without reason."

"The child claims it has something to do with a little girl in our class. Teagan," she said. "The boys must have had some dispute on the playground over her that Benjamin carried into the classroom and stabbed him with the pencil."

"They're 5 and 6 years old," said Alex, "why would they be having a dispute over a little girl?"

"I don't know. You tell me, Mrs. Bautista. Your son seems to have an obsession with the opposite sex. I caught him on Tuesday looking up the little girls' skirts."

"And how would my son be looking up little girls' skirts?" asked Dave, "unless he was crawling on the floor to do it and since his pants were not dirty I don't assume he was."

"Oh no. He was doing it all day. He was in the classroom doing it by having the girls stand up on the chairs and looking up their skirts. At recess it was the jungle gym."

"Why were there little girls on the jungle gym while wearing a skirt?" asked Dave.

"Mr. Bautista, it's the required uniform. Do we need to discuss the uniform guidelines? Girls in Kindergarten through 2nd grade must wear a plaid jumper, with a white or navy blue polo, white knee high socks and black dress shoes. While the boys must wear a navy blue or white polo with khaki pants and black dress shoes. The girls were wearing what they were supposed to. Your son seems to have a problem."

"Were the girls wearing shorts underneath their skirts like the rule book states?"

"It doesn't matter if they were or weren't. Your son shouldn't' have been looking up the skirts. That is not normal behavior," she said.

"Okay, so he was looking up the skirts of little girls?" asked Alex, "was he punished?"

"He lost recess time," she stated. "I don't know what else to do with him."

"We should come up with some type of behavior reward system," said Alex. "I do that with some of my students at the school I work at. We have them get stickers for each time they do something positive. If they finish their homework they get a sticker, if they don't get in trouble they get a sticker and when they get about 10 or 15 stickers they get a reward. We could do something like that," said Alex.

"We have a behavior system in our class. Each student has car with their name on it. The first time they move it it's green and that means that's 5 minutes of recess, the second time they move it it's yellow and that means 10 minutes of recess and the red is the third time and that means no recess and a note sent home. Then the last and final one that I had to implement because of Benjamin is white. If you land on that you get a letter home, a trip to the principal and no recess time. At the end of the day if you haven't moved your car at all you get a sticker and if you get so many stickers you get something out of the prize box," said Mrs. Mannix.

"I realize that," said Alex, "but that goes to the whole class. Ben needs something just for him. Something that is going to make him behave. WE can work together to make it happen. He seemed to do really well when he was going to Wrestlemania. He didn't get in trouble at school because he knew that he wouldn't be able to go."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Mrs. Mannix.

"I like the sticker thing or at least something like that. His goal would be to earn a sticker for the day and if he gets a sticker everyday then you give him a prize and we give him a prize at home. He would get a sticker for having homework done, listening to the teacher, being friendly, following the rules and being respectful. That might work. If he does all those things in one day then he gets a sticker. 5 stickers equal a prize."

"That might work," said Dave. "If he's working toward something he might actually behave."

"That does sound like a good idea. We could try that," said Mrs. Mannix. "I think we should do that. We can start that on Monday. Give it a trial run to see how it works out."

"Yeah," said Alex. "He's a sweet kid and a good one when he wants to be. I'm not sure what his problem is here in school."

"I don't understand him either," said Mrs. Mannix as she got up and walked over to her desk. She came back over and laid down some of Ben's papers in front of them. "He's a very good student academically. He's in the highest reading group, he excels well at math and other subjects but it's his behavior that is the problem. If he behaved he would be a model student."

Alex and Dave looked through the papers. Mrs. Mannix was right. Ben was a smart child. He did very well on his school work. Most of the papers they were looking at had smiley faces and stars on them. Ben was a good reader and he read very well. He was better at reading than Kaylee was. They couldn't deny it he was a smart boy but like Mrs. Mannix said it was his behavior that was the problem. "He does do very well," said Alex.

"But then I have to put him at his own desk next to mine and take away all of his school supplies," she said. "Follow me. Come look at his desk and I will show you what I mean."

Dave and Alex got up and followed Mrs. Mannix over to Ben's desk. They looked at the top of it and were shocked at what they saw. They knew he could be destructive but not that destructive. "Is that his name?" asked Dave touching the carving on the desk.

"Yes," said Mrs. Mannix. "That's Benjamin's name. He decided to take scissors and carve his name in his desk the Monday AFTER he wrote with permanent marker on his desk."

"Wow," said Alex. She couldn't believe it.

"And his school books destroyed. We don't' even want them back at the end of the year."

"Oh," said Alex as they made their way back up to the front to sit down again.

"And then I get artwork like this," she said laying a picture down in front of Dave and Alex. "This is supposed to be his dad beating up another guy and making him bleed. He claimed his dad hit him with a stick with barbed wire wrapped around it."

Dave and Alex looked at each other and they knew where he got the idea from. "What was the assignment exactly?" asked Alex looking at the picture.

"Draw something about your dad that makes you proud," she said. "and he drew this."

"I get it," said Dave, "he was proud of me beating up the guy at Wrestlemania so he did follow the instructions."

"He may have followed the instructions but this is not school appropriate. He could have drew a picture of you in the barbershop or something. Not you brutalizing another man," she said.

"I know," said Dave.

"I can't keep having these meetings with you," said Mrs. Mannix. "The next time I need to set one up the principal is going to be involved and I'm pretty sure he could be suspended or expelled from school for his behavior."

"Okay," said Alex, "but hopefully this new reward system will work out and we won't have to have new meetings."

"I hope so too," she said. "So do you two have any questions?"

"No," said Alex.

"No," said Dave.

"Well, then we're done here for today. I will be making Benjamin's reward chart this weekend and we'll give it a go."

"Okay," said Alex, "sounds like a plan to me. Thank-you."

"You're welcome and thank-you for taking the time to meet with me today."

"It was no problem," said Dave as he stood up. He shook her hand and then Alex shook her hand.

"You two have a good weekend," she said.

'You too," said Alex as her and Dave walked out of the classroom. "Looking up girls' dresses? And drawing graphic pictures? What is wrong with our son?"

"Nothing," said Alex. "He's a boy. They always look up girls' dresses. It's curiosity."

"And it could get him kicked out of school."

"I know but he's just doing what boys do," he said.

"Boys are disgusting. I would have been fine having all girls," she said. "You were on that roll what happened?"

"I don't' know but I'm glad I got some boys in there."

"I will do what I can to make sure Josiah isn't disgusting like most boys," said Alex. "I mean I just don't get it. They pick their noses, they pick at their belly buttons, they burp, they think it's cool to pass gas, they always have their hands in their pants and it's just gross. Ew."

"Welcome to the world of having boys," said Dave.

"And they don't get their pee in the toilet. Even you don't do that," she said.

"Okay. How about I pick on the girls?" asked Dave.

"Go ahead. You can't find anything gross or disgusting about us," she said.

"Really?" he asked. "Because last time I checked girls leave clumps of hair in the shower drain, they get their periods and just throw their products in the trashcan. Let's see they scream when there's a bug near them, drooling over boy singers, crying all the time, nail polish, fashion and stuff like that. So girls are just as bad. And you don't clean out the drain when you're done taking a shower and I find your hair. That's almost as disgusting as you stepping in my pee."

"And another thing.. Is it too hard for you to put the seat down when you're done going to the bathroom?"

"Yes it is," said Dave, "and is it too much to ask for you to put your products in a separate trashcan or something?"

"Yes," said Alex, "but you don't have to worry about that for another 34 weeks because of your super sperm getting me pregnant."

"No. It was your overly fertile ovaries and tube that made the procedure come undone."

"We won't have to worry about that after you get your vasectomy will we?"

"Why do I have to give up my man hood?"

"Why do I have to worry about having another baby after this one before I actually go through menopause. At least if you get a vasectomy we'll know I can't get pregnant."

"Or you could get your tubes done again," he said.

"Ugh, Men," she said.

"Women," he said as they walked to their cars.

"And another thing since I'm pregnant again. I hope this baby is a girl."

"I hope it's a boy so he can be just as disgusting as the rest of us," he said.

"Shut up," she said opening her car door. "Team Pink."

"You shut up," he said, "Team Blue!"

"Whatever," she said getting into her car and slamming the door shut. He did the same thing and they both headed to their house where Brian and Marissa were with the kids.

When they arrived Brian and Marissa had the kids out front riding their bikes. Dave got out of his car as Alex got out of hers. They stormed over to the house and Brian said, "How was the meeting?" Dave and Alex walked right past him and didn't say a word. "Okay," he said.

Dave followed Alex into the house and slammed the door shut. "So what is the problem? What was that back at the school?"

"It was nothing," she said.

"It didn't' seem like nothing."

"I said it was nothing," she said.

"It was obviously something so tell me."

"Our 5 year old son is looking up little girls' dresses and you find nothing wrong with that. It's boys will be boys. That's disgusting, Dave."

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. "It's what boys do."

"I don't' care if other boys do it. I don't want my son to do it. I want you to sit him down and talk to him about why it's wrong to do stuff like that."

"All right. I'll talk to him about it but you don't have to get so upset about it. He's a boy and they do that kind of stuff."

"Not Ben. I want him to be respectful of girls and if we allow him to look up girls' dresses now what's he going to do when he's older? He wont' have respect for women. Nip it now," said Alex.

"All right. Just relax," he said. "I'll talk to him."

"You better," said Alex, "because I will not tolerate it."

"But Alex, he's only 5.."

"And he should think girls have cooties not looking up their dresses. That's not normal."

"Alex, I think you're making a bigger deal out of it than what it is," said Dave.

"Oh really?" asked Alex, "Let me ask you this."

"Okay," he said.

"If a little boy would have been looking up Chelsea's skirt when she was 5 or up Kaylee's skirt what would you do?"

"I would be pissed off and I would call the school immediately for them to handle it."

"Exactly so how do you think those little girls' parents felt?"

"All right," said Dave. "I'll go talk to him. I'm sorry. I don't know where he gets this stuff."

"Me either," said Alex, "but I don't like it."

"I know you don't," said Dave, "but I will talk to him. I'm going right now."

"Hey.. Do you want to do a family night or something?"

"I guess. Where do you want to go?"

"Chuck E. Cheese," she said.

"Sure," he said. "it will be a fun night for the kids and maybe that will get them to sleep and then we can have some fun."

"Shut up," said Alex with a smile. "Just go talk to Ben."

"I'm going," he said. "I'm going." Dave made his way outside and called Ben over. Ben got off his bike and walked over to his dad. "I need to talk to you okay?"

"Okay," said Ben as he followed Dave into the house. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So I talked to your teacher today," he said.

"Oh," said Ben less than thrilled.

"She told me that Tuesday you were looking up little girls' dresses. Why?"

"Because I wanted to," said Ben. "Kayson does it too. He was looking up Kaylee's skirt yesterday."

Dave felt the heat in his face rising and felt the redness on his face. "Why? Why do you two do it?"

"I don't' know," said Ben, "I just wanted to see up their skirts. Kayson says girls don't have a penis so I wanted to see for myself. I asked girls to let me see up their skirt and they let me."

"But why did you do it in the classroom and then out on the playground?"

"Because," he said. "I wanted to make sure all girls didn't have a penis."

Dave held back from laughing and said, "but you can't do that Ben. Their private parts are just as private as yours. Would you want a little girl to pull your pants down to see your penis or your underwear?"

"I wouldn't care," he said. "If they don't' have a penis what do they have?"

"It's called a vagina," said Dave, "but your mom calls it something different."

"So why do girls have a vagina and boys have a penis?" he asked.

"Because God made it that way," he said, 'but you can't look up girls' skirts to make sure they don't have a penis. It's rude. And it's not being respectful to them."

"Okay," he said.

"And I don't want you to grow up to be one of those guys that disrespect women. You have to respect their privacy and you're going to learn that as you grow up in a house that is dominated by females."

"Okay, Dad," said Ben, "but the girls let me see up their skirts."

"It doesn't matter, Ben, it's rude and you shouldn't have asked. I don't want you to do that anymore okay?"

"Okay, Dad," he said. "but I think it's weird they don't' have penises."

"When you get older you'll understand the differences and it won't be so weird anymore."

"I guess," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Can I go back outside and play now?"

"Sure," said Dave. "Go ahead but don't look up girls' dresses again."

"I won't," he said getting up from the couch.

"All right," said Dave as he watched Ben run out the door. He smiled and shook his head. He realized that Ben was going to be the first boy that he had to explain the birds and the bees to and discuss puberty to. He hoped he would do better with those speeches than he did with the one he just had with Ben.

Dave walked into the kitchen to see Alex standing at the sink washing dishes. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "He said he did it to see if they had a vagina and he wanted to make sure all girls didn't have a penis."

"Wow," said Alex.

"I explained it was rude for him to do and that he shouldn't' do that again. He said he wasn't going to. I told him that girls have vaginas because he asked what they were called but he didn't understand the difference. I told him when he gets older he will."

"I see," said Alex. "But I still want this baby to be a girl."

"How about a boy?"

"No," said Alex, "I told you I am team pink."

"All right. I'm team blue," he said. "Team blue will come out on top."

"You wish," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her lips softly. "So are you ready to take the kids to Chuck E. Cheese?"

"I'm never really ready but I guess I have to be ready huh?"

"Or we could blow off Chuck E. Cheese tonight and go to Central Park tomorrow and spend the day there as a family."

"Oh my Gosh. We haven't done that for a while. I think we should."

"So Central Park it is and your mom can come too."

"All right," said Alex, "but I think while Brian and Marissa have the kids occupied we should go talk."

"You want to go have a talk?"

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile. "Let's go."

"All right," he said picking her up and carrying her upstairs to the bedroom. He made sure he locked the door and they spent some time making love while their kids were being watched outside.

***A/N: Ben has some major problems. He was looking up little girls' dresses but Dave finds nothing wrong with that. He should have been more upset about it than he was. Ben is destructive and he is drawing graphic pictures although he was proud of his dad beating up Swagger. Let's hope the new behavior reward system his teacher and Alex put into place works or Ben could be kicked out of the school. Dave and Alex are not really getting along too much in this chapter. Alex thinks boys are gross and Dave thinks the girls are just as bad. Alex is Team Pink and Dave is Team Blue but in the end they managed to work out their problems. Let's hope this family day at central park helps them get along better and help the kids out. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! = ) **

The next day Dave and Alex got the kids ready to take them to Central Park. They loved going to Central Park together as a family. The kids loved the playground, the carousel and in the summer time Alex took the kids to the pool there a couple times while Dave was working at the barbershop or just to pass time. She would take Chelsea, Ben and Kaylee a couple times during the winter to go ice skating. It was just a way for them to pass time together as a family and enjoy themselves. It was the beginning of May and the weather was starting to warm up and this day was going to be a particularly warm day. It was supposed to reach the mid 70's so Alex and Dave jumped on the opportunity to spend time with the kids. "Mommy," said Jordyn as Alex was putting on her shoes.

"Yes? Jordyn?"

"Where are we going today?"

"To the playground at Central Park," she said tying her sneaker.

"Yay!" she said with a scream. "I'm going on the tire swing and Daddy is going to push me."

"Is he now?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Yeah. He's the best swing pusher."

"The way you articulate your words at 4 years old is amazing."

"Okay, Mommy," she said not knowing what Alex was talking about. "Can we blow bubbles at the park?"

"Sure if you want to and you can play catch. The only thing you can't do today is ride your bikes."

"Okay, Mommy. I'm going to get my bubbles."

"All right," said Alex, "but what is Mommy's rule?"

"Don't drink the bubbles."

"That's right," said Alex. She had to remind Jordyn about not drinking the bubbles constantly because a couple weeks before that she decided she was going to drink the bubbles because she was thirsty. Of course she was all right but still it couldn't be a good thing for a 4 year old to drink a bottle of bubbles. And Alex was pretty sure Jordyn had learned her lesson because they couldn't have tasted very good.

"Bubbles are yucky, Mommy," she said giving Alex a hug.

"I know. That's why they're to play with and not to drink. Now go get your bubbles so that we can leave."

"Okay, Mommy," she said as she skipped outside to the patio to get the bubbles.

Alex got up off the floor as Dave came downstairs with Josiah. "Sorry. I had to do a bathroom run before we left."

"That's okay. Jordyn is outside getting bubbles," said Alex.

"She's not drinking them is she?"

"No," said Alex with a laugh. "I think she learned her lesson. She said they taste yucky."

"Good. WE don't have to worry about that anymore," said Dave, "Why is it always Jordyn that eats or drinks something she shouldn't. Didn't she eat Snoopy's dog food before?"

"Yeah and the crayons and she tried to eat the play-doh. That's the reason for Mr. Yuck on our cabinets so she doesn't drink the cleaners and that's why we lock them."

"Good idea," said Dave. "So how are you feeling today. Any morning sickness?"

"Nope. Not at all. I feel amazing!"

"That's good," he said. "I'm sorry about yesterday and being such an asshole. I'm sorry. It's just with everything I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad again and I'm scared."

"Shh. Not in front of Siah," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know but like all the other times before you're going to be just as great. Look at how you are with the kids now. You're amazing sure it's going to be hard having those late nights and sleepless nights again but we're a team and we'll get through it together."

"Alex, if I didn't know any better I would say you're excited about it."

"Maybe a little bit. I mean it would be fun to buy baby clothes again and all that stuff. I miss the smell of a baby."

"Me too," he said. "The baby powder smell, baby lotion. The best smell in the world until they poop in their diaper. Then they don't smell so nice."

"I know right," said Alex with a smile as Jordyn came in with the bubbles.

"I got them Mommy!" she said with a big smile. "Here you go."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she put them in the bag.

"She is such a Mommy's girl," said Dave.

"I know," said Alex, "and I like that. You got Ben and Josiah plus Chelsea now."

"I know," said Dave, "but you got Kaylee."

"I always did have Kaylee," she said with a smile.

"That's true," said Dave.

After a little while and they were done waiting for Chelsea to get ready they headed to Central Park. When they arrived after driving in traffic for what seemed like hours they parked the car and the kids got out. They were as excited as they could be. Alex grabbed the bag of toys she brought for the kids to play with and a bag of snacks. She handed one of the bags to Chelsea and said, "Can you carry this for me?"

"Mama, I don't want to," she said, "I already have my hands full with my stuff."

"Chelsea, you have one bag. Please carry this one," she said handing it to her.

"No," said Chelsea as she let it drop to the ground.

"I'll carry it, Mommy," said Kaylee as she picked it up.

"Thank-you, Kaylee," said Alex.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

"Suck up," said Chelsea.

"Leave her alone," said Jordyn.

"Shut up Jordyn."

"You shut up," said Jordyn. "You meanie pooh-pooh head."

"Jordyn, and Chelsea, knock it off," said Dave. "This is a family day and we're going to treat EVERYONE like family. We're not name calling, we're not fighting, we're not hitting, pushing or shoving. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Jordyn.

Chelsea just stood there with her arms crossed and giving her attitude. "Chelsea Alexandra," said Dave, "do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad," she said knowing that when she got the middle name she was in trouble.

"All right. Let's go and enjoy this family day together," he said as he took the bag of toys from Alex. He didn't want her to over do herself and he felt he needed to pamper her because of the pregnancy. He wasn't sure what all the risks could be but he didn't want to take any chances.

They walked over to an area that was covered with grass to start the day. Alex laid a blanket out while Dave got out the football Ben had packed so they could toss it around together. Dave was practicing with Ben so that he could try out for football over the summer since he was going to be the age required to play little league football. It had been Dave's dream to have Ben play football. Josiah decided he wanted to play too and so did Chelsea so that left Jordyn, Alex and Kaylee alone on the blanket. Dave was tossing the ball with Ben as he said, "so Ben what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I don't know," said Ben as he caught the ball. "I want to have a birthday party. Not a big one. Just a birthday party."

"When I was six. Mama and Dad took me to Discovery Cove for my birthday," said Chelsea as Ben passed the ball to her.

"We're not taking Ben to Discovery Cove," said Dave, "we only took you there so that you could heal after the car accident and the loss of Nevaeh."

"Dad," said Ben, "I just want a party. I want to have a Spiderman party."

"Spiderman again?" asked Dave. "You had Spiderman for your 4th birthday and 5th birthday . Why don't' you try a football party or a wrestling party or something like that?"

"How about a puppy party," said Chelsea.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" asked Ben. "Teagan has puppies on her folder. That's for girls."

"Okay," said Chelsea, "but that would get Teagan to come wouldn't it?"

"I don't have to have a puppy party for my girlfriend to come," said Ben. "I want to have a pirate party!"

"Now there you go," said Dave with a smile as he caught the ball. "That's an idea."

"I like pirates and stuff," said Ben.

"I know," said Dave. "So you want to have a pirate party?"

"I'm sure. I really do."

"Okay. We'll get that set up right away and then get your invitations out. Okay, Buddy?"

"Okay, Dad. And I want to invite; Laney, Teagan, Natalie, Nala, Kayson, Aiden, Charlie, Carter and Landon."

"Isn't Landon the boy you stabbed with the pencil?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah but he's my friend now," said Ben.

"Okay," said Dave as they continued to pass the ball back and forth. He was happy to see Chelsea and Ben getting along so well. It was rare they talked this nicely to each other and it was rare that they didn't fight. Usually they were hurling insults and hitting one another. He had to admit Ben had a good arm and he could see him being a quarterback and Chelsea wasn't too bad at throwing a football either. Even with her French manicured nails she was still tossing the football along with wearing a jean skirt, with black leggings, Ugg Boots and grey polo. Just like being girly didn't stop her from capturing frogs with Ben in the summer time and going fishing with her dad. She had the best of both worlds. She was a girly girl but she did have a tomboy side to her.

Meanwhile Alex, Kaylee and Jordyn were playing with Barbie dolls that Kaylee packed. They were the most girly girls Alex had ever seen. They didn't like bugs, they didn't like to get dirty and they just liked to do girl stuff. When Dave and the kids were done with the football they made their way over and interrupted the Barbie Doll playing. "So who is ready for the playground?" asked Dave.

Jordyn threw down her doll and said, "Me. Me. Me. Daddy."

"Me too," said Kaylee.

"Okay. Let's go," said Dave as he ran with the kids to the playground. Alex got up off the ground, shook her head and smiled and followed after them. Jordyn, Josiah, Kaylee and Ben got on a tire swing so that Dave could push them and after that they decided to go down the slide. Dave caught them as they went down. Alex smiled as she saw her kids laughing and having a good time. She felt left out because she couldn't catch them as they came down the slide because of being pregnant but she wished she could have been there for that. It was something she always enjoyed but seeing the smiles on their faces as Dave would jump out to scare them as they came down the slide was just as fun.

After they tired themselves out from playing on the playground Jordyn decided she wanted to play with the bubbles. Dave took the bottle of bubbles and walked to the pavement to blow them for the kids. As the bubbles appeared the kids went after them Chelsea and Alex watched because Chelsea felt she was too old to get excited over bubbles so she sat with her mom on a nearby bench to watch. "So why aren't you playing with them?"

"Because bubbles are for babies," she said. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You know when you were little you used to love bubbles. You used to be just like them."

"I know. They were so much more fun when I was little but now they're boring but it's funny to watch them chase after them like dogs."

"Isn't it?" asked Alex. "So what kinds of things don't you find boring? I want you to feel included when we do family days."

"The ocean and stuff like that. I don't like chasing bubbles that's for sure."

"The ocean and stuff like that? That's real specific, Chels."

"I don't know boys are pretty interesting," she said with a smile. "Like that cute boy right there on that bench," she said pointing to a boy that was sitting on a nearby bench. "He's been staring at me all day."

"Really?" asked Alex. "I thought you had a boyfriend?"

"I do but I can look," she said with a smile.

"Smart Girl, keep your options open."

"Like you said, Lucas isn't forever. I have plenty of time. I want to get married one day and I want to marry someone that is just as amazing as Dad and I want to be a mom but I want to be just like you. You are the best Mama ever," she said.

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile. "You're the best daughter a Mama could ask for," she said wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "So you really think that boy is cute?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea with a smile as the boy waved to her. She waved back and said, "but Lucas is much cuter. I could be like Ben though and have 5 boyfriends like he has 5 girlfriends."

"I don't know how he does it," said Alex.

"Me either," said Chelsea. "It must be the curls, the long eyelashes and the eyes."

"His bad boy image," said Alex with a smile.

"Yeah bad boys are pretty cool," said Chelsea.

"I agree," said Alex, "but let me fill you in on a little secret."

"Okay," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Your dad used to be the biggest bad boy around but after a few years of marriage and a few kids later he's not so bad anymore. You can always change a bad boy into a good guy."

"Dad used to be a bad boy?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "But look at him now.. I never thought he would be blowing bubbles in the middle of Central Park for his kids.. He's changed a lot."

"Oh," she said. "How did you and Dad meet?"

"He saved my life at a busy intersection in Manhattan. He saved me from being hit by a bus. Then he asked me out for coffee, then we started dating, got engaged, got married, had you and you know the rest."

"That's so romantic that he saved your life," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Now that we live in New York again. Your dad and me always go back to that spot on the anniversary of that day. It's amazing how it still gives me chills."

"That's sweet," said Chelsea as they saw Jordyn fall.

Jordyn began crying immediately as Kaylee went over to see if she was okay. "Are you okay, Jordyn?"

"I scraped my knee," she said between her cries.

Dave laid the bubbles down and walked over to Jordyn. "Let me see," he said. He looked at her knee as Alex got out the travel first aid kit and brought it over. "I don't think you're leg's broken. I don't see any bone. Just a little blood. No bone. But I have to make sure. Let me see if your leg is broken," he said as he moved her leg and shook it around. "Nope. It's not broken. I think you're okay."

"Daddy," said Jordyn, "it's not broken it's just bleeding."

"I know," said Dave. "Let me clean it up."

"You want to do it?" asked Alex looking at him.

"Yeah. Why not," he said as Alex handed him an alcohol wipe. "This is going to burn but I want you to be brave okay, Jordyn?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said as she closed her eyes. Her dad cleaned the infected area with the wipe and she let out a scream and said, "that hurts. Daddy. It burns."

"I know," he said as he blew on it. "Feel better?"

"Yes," said Jordyn.

"A very special lady taught me that when I had a cut on my head," he said looking at Alex. She gave him a smile as she handed him the Neosporin to put on the scrape. He then said, "what kind of band-aide do you want? Dora, Disney Princess or Hello Kitty?"

"Dora!" she said.

"All right, Dora, it is," he said as Alex handed him the Dora band-aide. He gently placed it on her scrape and then said, "Now do I need to kiss it to make it feel better?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said as he kissed her knee. "Better?"

"Yes, Daddy. It doesn't even hurt me anymore!"

"Good. I think it will be better before you're married," he said getting off the ground.

"Thank-you, Daddy. You're the best boo-boo fixer," she said wrapping her little arms around her dad.

"Thank-you," he said with a smile. "I love you Jordyn."

"I love you too," she said as she still had her tiny arms wrapped around his waist. Dave couldn't help but to smile. He had headlined many pay-per-views, starred in movies, headlined Wrestlemania, even got inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame and won the WWE Championship but to him nothing was better than getting a hug from one of his kids and hearing them say, "I love you, Daddy." Those were the moments he lived for not the moments he used to live for. Not the moments he thought were more important than his family years ago.

When Jordyn finally let go of Dave he said to Alex, "who would have thought a little kiss would make everything better?"

"The eyes of a 4 year old," said Alex with a smile. "If only it was that easy when you're an adult.. A little kiss is all you need."

"I know," said Dave. "I just wish we could keep them all young forever."

"That would be nice but you know eventually they have to grow up sometime."

"Yeah," he said, "but they can take as long as they want."

"Agreed," said Alex with a smile.

When they were finished with the playground and done playing in the grass they got the kids ice cream to eat as they walked back to the car. The kids were walking in front of Dave and Alex eating their ice cream while they followed behind talking. "So I guess this is your dream?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex as she ate her ice cream.

"Living in New York, taking our kids to Central Park. Isn't that what you always wanted to do?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I have to admit when we lived in the South I really missed New York."

"I know but we couldn't be here when it wasn't safe."

"I know," said Alex. "Do you ever wonder where Brian and Chris are?"

"I don't like to think about the two that got away. It does scare me sometimes that they're still out there and free. What if they attack you again?"

"Chris and Brian don't attack me. And I'm not worried about myself. They'll leave me alone.. The person that should be worried is Tony. He betrayed them. He turned in his own father to the police. He turned his back on them. They could be out for blood."

"Are you saying that Lexie and Athena aren't safe?"

"I'm sure Chris and Brian wouldn't hurt those two. They aren't the ones that turned in the psycho. It was Tony."

"I see," said Dave. "But we're safe right?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "because if they wanted to hurt me they would have gotten me by now."

"Okay," said Dave. "Anyway. I don't like talking about that kind of stuff. It gets me scared all over again."

"Me too," said Alex. "So did you talk to Ben about what kind of party he wants?"

"He wants to have a Pirate Party," said Dave. "I think that's a cool idea."

"That's pretty cool. Better than Spiderman. Does he have a list of kids he wants to invite?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "Mainly his girlfriends."

"Figures," said Alex as they continued walking. It was silent before Alex said, "Do you ever think about Sasha and your baby with her?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like do you ever wonder where she is and how she's doing. Do you ever wonder if she had the baby or not?"

"Sometimes but that's a part of my past I try to forget. I think everything is perfect the way it is."

"Me too," said Alex. "So your baby with her would be about how old now?"

"I don't know. Probably around Chelsea's age. I think. I don't really know. I told you. I haven't seen or heard from Sasha since that night she quit her job. Why are you asking about her all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right about her and her disappearing. Sometimes I feel she could be closer than we think."

"Even if she is does it matter?"

"No," said Alex.

"Okay. So don't stress yourself out," said Dave. "She's long gone and the chances of us running into her again are slim to none."

"Don't use those odds," said Alex.

"Oh yeah," said Dave. "Sorry.. I forgot."

"Yeah… exactly," said Alex. "Slim to none."

"Look just to make you feel better.. If we happen to run into her again. Nothing is going to change okay. Everything is going to stay the way it is."

"All right," said Alex. "Promise me."

"Alex, I promise."

"Okay," she said as she took his hand and continued walking.

***A/N: Well, Dave and Alex would have a kid that would drink a bottle of bubbles, eat crayons, dog food and play-doh. Jordyn is a little weird-o but at least she's cute. Chelsea has her little Pre-Madonna attitude. It wouldn't have hurt her to carry that bag for her mom.. it just shows how bratty she is. Jordyn was quick to stand up for Kaylee just like Kaylee was quick to check on Jordyn after she fell. Just an idea of how close those two are. They seemed to have a good day together as a family. And why is Alex so worried about Sasha now? She didn't care too much about her back in the day when Dave had an affair with her now Alex is worried about her like Dave is worried about Chris and Brian two of Dr. Ciccone's people that helped him commit most of the crime. So what if Sasha does reappear again? Will it change everything? And are they really safe from Chris and Brian? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***This chapter is a little different than anything I have written before because in this chapter Alex begins her book and I Have her sharing the first chapter of her book with the readers most of this chapter is in her point of view. With that being said I decided that the readers of Unbroken Love should be able to read some of Alex's book so periodically I am going to throw a chapter in where Alex is writing her book.. you'll understand when you get to the end of the chapter. **

Later that night Alex and Dave were laying in bed after making love. Dave was just holding Alex when she said, "Baby, I have to get ready to go."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go to the shelter. It's another late night for me," she said as she slowly moved away from him to get out of bed to get dressed.

"This late? It's almost 11:00," he said.

"I know. I'm working 11:30-7:00 in the morning," she said.

"That's crazy, Alex, can't you just stay here?" he asked. "I would really like it if you would stay here."

"I know you would but it's my turn to be at the shelter over night. I've avoided it for months."

"But it's not safe," said Dave.

"Dave, after the person leaving at 11:30 leaves, the doors get locked and we hang out in the sleep area. It's not really that bad."

"But you're going to be there by yourself," he said as he watched her get dressed.

"No I'm not," she said. "Athena is going to be there too."

"That makes it even worse," he said. "Why are two women staying to keep an eye on a shelter in that part of town over night by themselves?"

"You know if it's always such a problem you could volunteer to work there too," she said as she put her sneakers on after putting on a pair of Dave's grey sweatpants and one of his hoodies.

"That's your thing, Alex," he said.

"So what if it's my thing? You can still volunteer."

"I'm really busy with the barbershop. I don't have time to volunteer," he said.

"All right," said Alex ending an argument before it even started. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"So you're really going?

"Yes, Baby, I'm really going. I'll be fine," she said.

"Okay," he said. "Just be safe."

"I will. I love you," she said walking over to kiss his lips softly, "and just so you know I enjoyed my evening," she said with a smile on her face.

"Glad to hear it," he said smiling back, "I love you too."

"Bye," said Alex as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the bedroom door. She grabbed the keys and got in her car and headed to the shelter.

When Alex arrived at the shelter she met Athena and they both walked in together to relieve the woman that was volunteering. They exchanged some words and when she left Athena locked up the door. "So was my dad mad?" she asked.

"A little," said Alex, "I don't know why he won't get involved."

"I don't know either. Tony is all about this place so I don't have to worry about that," she said.

"That's because it means a lot to him."

"Yeah," said Athena as they made their way into the room where the beds were to check on the women and saw most of them were asleep before they walked into Alex's office. "Tony told me you were going to write a book," said Athena.

"I am," said Alex. "I'm actually about ready to start the first chapter now."

"Cool," said Athena. "I think it's a really good idea."

"Thanks," said Alex as she sat down at her desk and pulled out a notebook. "I'm just trying to get my story out there so that people can be aware. Domestic violence happens everyday. I want people to know how important it is to get help or help people being abused. And the worst part is it comes in all different forms; sexual, emotional and physical. You would think physical and sexual would be the worst but actually emotional abuse is the worst."

"I can imagine," said Athena. "I think you're amazing."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"All right," said Athena, "I'll let you do your writing thing while I do some studying for finals. My graduation is coming up in 2 weeks!"

"I know," said Alex with a smile, "You have no idea how proud of you I am. I always wanted the best for you and you definitely got the best. I always said you were going to do great things in life and you are."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she got out her books to study for finals. It was the perfect opportunity for both of them to do what they needed to do.

Alex pulled out a pen and began to write on the piece of paper.

**Facts of Domestic Violence**_: Domestic Violence occurs everyday. One in 4 women will experience some type of domestic violence in her lifetime with an estimation of 1.3 million women being victims of physical assault each year. Females between the ages of 20 and 24 are more likely to be abused by a spouse or dating partner. Domestic violence is more common to have a female victim but it is not unusual for a male to be the victim of domestic violence as well. Domestic violence comes in many different forms. It can be sexual, emotional and physical but physical is the most common type of abuse. In 70-80% of partner homicide no matter who was killed the man physically abused their partner. Sadly, 3.3 - 10 million children witness domestic violence yearly. In most cases the abuser will also abuse the child. Exposure to physical violence will most likely effect a child's development passing violence down from one generation to the next. Boys who witness domestic violence are twice as likely to abuse their spouse and their own children when they are adults. With that being said, most cases of domestic violence are never reported to the police. _

**Preface: **_My name is Alexandra Nichole Bautista formerly known as Alexandra Nichole Brooks but most of the world knows me as Alex Bautista or Dave Bautista's wife. Before I met my husband Dave I lived a dark life. A life that not many people know about except for family, close friends and my husband. I was one of those women that was a abused. I endured years of domestic violence and physical assault even long after I found my way out. I endured a physically, emotionally and sexually abusive relationship for 2 years. At first I denied it all and didn't want to face the fact that it was happening. I started making up stories for covering up bruises and where they came from I became a liar. I denied it and I fell for the same "I'm sorry" every time. I finally realized that wasn't the life I wanted and it took me forever to get the courage to get out of it. I went through Hell to get out of it and endured numerous beatings just to get out. Even after I was out the attacks continued and I eventually relocated to a different state for my safety but I was attacked one more time before my abuser was finally put in jail. I was one of those women that was afraid to report it to the police. I was one of those cases that never reported it. I never got the help that I needed. I was turned away by my own parents when I asked for help but the two people that helped me through it the most and restart my life was my husband and my best friend. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be the person I am today. I want you to hear my story. I want you to hear how I turned trials into triumph. My main goal of this book is to let you know that domestic violence is a big problem that often goes ignored and is rarely ever reported. I want you to be aware that it happens and those enduring it need that extra bit of help to get out of it and realize what is going on is wrong. I want you to know if you're being abused there is ALWAYS a way out and you can always turn your trials into triumph. _

Alex let out a sigh. She looked at the picture of her kids on her desk as she took a break. She began to wonder if she would have had that life if she never got the courage to get out of the relationship. She always wondered would she have been blessed with such wonderful children if she never got out. She often caught herself thinking about what if and it always took her back to the dark life she lived before she met Dave. She let out another sigh as she began writing the first chapter of her book.

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING THE FACE OF EVIL!**

_It was my 19__th__ birthday weekend. I was only a freshman in college. My friends Mel, Jenny , Ashley and me went out to the club so I could celebrate. We usually hit the club scene every weekend but this time it was different because it was my 19__th__ birthday and we just wanted to have fun. We decided to go to a different club than what we were used to just to change up the scene a little bit. __I put on a navy blue strapless dress that didn't really leave too much for an imaginative mind and added black heels to go with it. I put on my make up like I usually did and straightened out my hair. I even put in my hoop earrings. I looked much older than 19 which was pretty much the idea since we were going to a 21 and over club. I know I could probably lose my job for this one but we were using a fake I.D. to get in. I had to look at least 21. We took a cab to the club because we knew that by the end of the night we would be in no condition to drive. We arrived and they checked our I.D.'s and somehow they bought it and let us in. Till this day I don't understand why they didn't catch on that the I.D. was fake and I still don't understand the point of having a fake I.D. These were definitely stupid times in my life. Even though I was taking undergraduate courses at NYU so that I could go to Law School to become a lawyer I had a wild side. I was just about having fun. I walked into the club knowing that I was down for anything but Mel did warn us that this club was bad news. I guess that was another stupid move going to the club in the first place knowing it was bad news but because I had a wild side I disregarded her warning and she explained that New York City's famous thugs hung out in there and the most powerful guy that ran a mob type thing, his son hung out in there. Again I disregarded her warning. I knew of the most powerful guy in New York City but I never knew of his son or his thug friends. _

_We walked into club like we owned the place and walked to a nearby table. Jenny ordered the first round of shots for us. We started off pretty hard by taking shot after shot of Patron. Then we drank a few drinks. I had some raspberry vodka and a couple beers. I was starting to feel it but I was having fun and I wasn't going to stop there. We were just minding our own business when this guy with brownish blonde hair and bluish gray eyes approached me. He wasn't bad looking at all. He was generally my type. I smiled at him as he made his way over. He came up to me and said, "Hey. My name is Ron. I was watching you and your friends and I have to say you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."_

_I was flattered and smiled even bigger and said, "Thank-you. I'm Alex."_

"_Nice to meet you, Alex," he said to me as he shook my hand. "Would you be opposed to me buying you a couple drinks or doing some body shots?"_

"_No," I said in return._

"_All right," he said as he took me away from my friends and we walked over to the bar. We began taking body shots off of one another and he took me over to his friends Tony, Chris and Brian. We did a few rounds of shots and Ron decided he wanted to dance with me so we went out on the floor and danced. It was pretty much a bump and grind type of dancing. He was pretty much all over me and I was pretty much all over him. I wasn't really complaining because he was a good looking guy. As we danced he said, "you're not really 21 are you?"_

"_What?" I asked. "How do you know?"_

"_Because you don't look 21. You look about 18," he said. _

"_Oh," said Alex, "I'm actually 19."_

"_I see," he said flashing me his smile. He was a really sweet guy. "So how did you get in here only being 19?"_

"_A fake I.D.," I said. _

"_Nice. That's pretty impressive. So are you working or go to school what?"_

"_I actually go to NYU for my undergraduate work and then I want to go to Law school to be a lawyer," I answered. "What about you? What do you do?"_

"_I am in my senior year of college. I go to NYU too but I'm there to get my bachelor's degree in business management and communications. As for a job I work at a pizza shop owned by my dad. He told me once I graduate college I will own the pizza shop. He's giving it to me and I do some other work on the side."_

"_That's pretty cool," I said, "I never saw you on campus before."_

"_I haven't seen you either because if I saw someone as beautiful as you on campus I would definitely remember." _

"_I was thinking the same thing," I said, "if I would have seen you on campus I wouldn't have forgotten someone so hot." _

"_So you think I'm hot? Huh?" He asked me as his hands began to wander down my back. _

"_Yeah," I said with a smile. _

"_So you wouldn't get upset if I did this?" he asked me before his lips met mine. We shared a very passionate kiss and when it broke he said, "so why don't you come back to my house for us to hang out and just chill? Are you down for that?"_

"_I guess," I said. "Just let me go tell my friends," I said. _

"_All right," he said. "I'll go tell mine and head to the bathroom before we leave."_

"_Okay," I said as we walked our separate ways. I walked back over to my friends and told them where I was going and Mel told me not to go. She said that they were bad news and that Ron was a dangerous man but to me he was the sweetest man. He didn't strike me as the dangerous type and he certainly didn't seem like someone that would hang out with a bunch of thugs. Mel told me not to go and I probably should have listened to her knowing she was my best friend but I didn't. I decided to go anyway.. Well I wanted to go. _

_When I walked over to the table Ron and his friends were at I asked them where Ron was and a tall bulky guy with black hair and blue eyes named Tony said, "he's in the bathroom. He'll be back out in a few minutes. In the mean time do you want to dance and I'll buy you a drink."_

"_I don't know," I said. He just gave me a bad vibe but he begged me so I went to dance with him. He was pretty much all over me and he trailed his hands all over my body. He slowly tried to put his hands up my dress and I said, "Don't."_

"_All right," he said with a smile. "So what brings you here tonight?"_

"_It's my birthday weekend. My friends and me were here celebrating but I started hanging out with your friend." _

"_Oh," he said, "so how old are you?"_

"_I'm really 19. How old are you?"_

"_I'm 21," he said as he began to lay soft kisses on my neck. _

"_Um. Yeah," I said, "Where is Ron? I'm ready to leave with him. And I don't' think he would like this." _

"_He won't mind," he said, "sometimes we share. You know he's only taking you home to get in your pants right?"_

"_I guess," I said. I sort of had that idea and this may make me seem kind of slutty but I didn't really care. I was willing to leave with Ron knowing that sex could have happened between us. _

"_Yeah. He's a douche bag though when it comes to women. He pretty much just f**ks everything that walks. You'd just be another trophy for him. A pretty hot trophy but you'd still be a trophy for him. I have to say he didn't do too bad this time," he said as he looked me up and down. "I would be a much better choice." _

"_Oh really?" I asked. He wasn't too bad looking but his pushiness kind of pushed me away. _

"_Yeah," he said with a smile. "I'm not a bad guy. I'm pretty chill."_

"_And I don't even know your name."_

"_Tony," he said. "And you're Alex. So now we know each other do you want to go?"_

"_I don't know. I told Ron I was going to leave with him."_

"_Forget about him," he said as he began to kiss my neck again making his hands wander. _

"_Can you please stop?" I asked. I did have that right to tell him to stop. _

"_Relax," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you. We can have some fun. Let me buy you a drink so that you can relax."_

"_All right," I said as we walked over to the bar. He bought me a drink and handed it to me. "Thank-you," I said as I began to drink it. _

"_Do you like it," he asked me._

"_Yeah," I said. "Thanks."_

"_No problem. I'm sorry about on the floor," he said. _

"_It's okay," I said. And we began to have a conversation and he seemed to be a pretty decent guy. He wasn't really that bad once I got to know him and he kept buying me drink after drink. He got me to the point where I was so drunk I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. I went to get off the bar stool to go find Ron but I stumbled a little bit and Tony caught me. "I should really go find Ron," I said as I slurred my words._

"_Forget about him," he said to me. I should have known something was up there. Ron was in the bathroom for a quite some time. Chris and Brian were pretty much missing in action as well but like I said I was so drunk that I could barely speak a complete sentence. I didn't question it. "Alex, you're so beautiful," he said to me as he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't fight it and I cupped my hands on his cheeks and kissed him back. He slowly broke the kiss and said, "come with me." I didn't have time to fight it and he took my hand and helped me out of the bar. _

_We walked on the street for what seemed like hours and he took me into the darkest, scariest street in New York City. It was pretty much a neighborhood where the drug addicts and other thugs hung out. It was definitely a place my mother told me never to go to. It was just a bad part of town where the murders happened along with rapes. He took me into this building after he stopped to talk to some guy and we headed upstairs to his apartment he shared with his friend Chris. He invited me to sit down on the couch while he made us a drink. It took him a while in the kitchen and he finally made his way back into the living room and handed me my drink. I drank it and as I finished it I felt worse than before. The next thing I knew he was kissing me again before he picked me up and carried me into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and threw me onto the bed. He took his hands and had them wander my body as he kissed me passionately. He slowly removed my dress and I stopped him as he reached for my underwear and said, "Please no. I don't want to do this."_

"_Come on," he said, "we're already here. Alone in my apartment. Let's just do this. Come on," he said rubbing his hands on my body. "Alex, come on." _

"_I don't want to," I said. But that didn't stop him._

_He continued on anyway making his kisses trail down my body as he got down further I started to cry because I realized at that point I should have listened to Mel. I shouldn't have left with him but I was stupid and left with him anyway. He stopped shortly just to say, "Alex, I won't hurt you. I promise. You're going to enjoy this and you're going to want more." I remember those words like it was yesterday. I can still hear his voice and feel his hot breath on me. He continued on after that and performed oral on me. I didn't really have a choice but to enjoy it. I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so I figured I mines well just get the pleasure out of it since I was there. I didn't really want to do it but it happened anyway. He then had me perform oral on him and that I didn't really want to do but I was pretty much forced to do it. After he made me do that and I was finished he laid his body on top of mine entering me gently causing some pain but not too much and began to have sex with me. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and I'm not going to lie it wasn't too bad and I did enjoy it. When he finished up he released himself inside of me and laid down next to me. "So? It wasn't that bad was it?"_

"_Not really," I said with a smile. "But I didn't really want to do it but it wasn't that bad."_

"_See? I told you," he said pulling my body closer to him. I had never felt more confused in my life. As much as I didn't want to be there and to have sex with him.. I wanted it just as much. I was so confused. It was like I wanted him but didn't want him. He began to kiss me again as I smiled and I rolled over pulling him on top of me to have sex with me again. His response before he kissed me was, "I told you. You would want more." It was pretty disgusting and pretty vile but that is what he said to me. We ended up having sex with each other 4 times that night before we both finally passed out from drinking. _

_The next morning well mid-afternoon I woke up with the biggest hangover I could ever imagine. And I am pretty sure he slipped something into my drink. I looked over next to me and his naked body was right there as he held on to me. I tried to get up without waking him up so I could leave but I managed to wake him up. I felt him hold me tighter and pull me closer as he said, "where are you going?"_

"_I have to go," I said. "My friends are probably worried about me and my parents are probably worried too."_

"_You live with your parents?"_

"_No. I have my own apartment that they rent out for me but my mom likes to check up on me constantly." _

"_I see," he said. "Did you have fun last night?"_

"_Sure," I said. I had to admit other than being forced to do things I didn't want to do but the 2__nd__, 3__rd__ and 4__th__ time weren't so bad and I wanted to get to know him better. I hoped to get involved with him. Right now, I find myself asking why I did something so stupid but when we're younger I guess we all need a little learning experience and I like to call Tony my learning experience because I have learned things from him that I never thought I would. _

"_So do you want to hang out again sometime? A time without drinking, a time to get to know each other?"_

"_I'd like that," I said with a smile. "That would be great." _

"_All right. So we will go on a date. How about tonight?"_

"_Tonight works for me," I said. I was really glad that he chose to get to know me and didn't just use me for a one night stand. I was thankful for that and it made me even happier because I wanted the same thing. I don't know what it was but he was irresistible to me._

Alex laid her pen down and let out a sigh. She wiped away a couple tears after she reminisced the first night she met Tony and how from that night her life for the next two years would be a hell she never thought she could escape from. She looked over at Athena and she was asleep. Alex looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. She had till 7 in the morning to be up. She figured 3 ½-4 hours was better than no sleep. She closed her notebook and put it into her bag. She got up from the desk and walked out of her office. She walked over to the room the women were sleeping and she found an available cot to lay down on. She took a blanket to cover herself and as she laid there she placed her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: So Alex has the first chapter written of her book. Now you know how Tony and Alex met... it's funny to note that Alex was with Ron first but he disappeared and Tony came into play.. Alex shows how she feels now about what she did back at 19 years old. I think we've all done that..we're actually seeing Alex's flaws and her lack of thinking skills as she embarks on a relationship with Tony. She was young, wild and crazy... and she lets you know that. So what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***So what do you think? Should I keep putting little inserts of Alex's book into the story periodically or no?**


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

The next day even though it was Sunday Alex's mom wasn't having Sunday dinner because Alex and Dave decided to invite Sylvia, Ted, Brian, Marissa, Tony and Athena over for their own dinner so they could announce the pregnancy. Alex was pretty sure it was going to be a shock to everyone because no one expected it to happen for them. Alex arrived home from the shelter around 7:30 and then went back to sleep for a little bit while Dave took the kids to church. Alex was a little upset she was missing out on church but she was exhausted. Dave insisted she sleep more so she could take care of herself and take care of the baby. He was really pushing her to have a healthy stress free pregnancy. He even told Alex not to start cooking until after he got home with the kids so she wasn't doing it all by herself but Alex didn't listen. She only slept for about 2 hours and then she began cooking her own family dinner. It was the first time she was actually holding it and she was nervous because she didn't cook as well as her mom did.

About 2 hours after Alex started cooking Dave came in the door with the kids. "It smells good in here," said Chelsea.

"Yeah it does," said Dave. "I think your mom is making bread."

"Well, it smells good," said Chelsea as she hung up her sweater. "Did she start cooking already?"

"I guess so," said Dave as he helped Jordyn get her sweater off to expose her yellow dress.

"Daddy, it smells yummy!" she said giving her dad a big smile.

"Yes it does," said Dave smiling back at her. "How did you get to be so cute?"

"I don't know, Daddy," she said still flashing her smile.

"What about me Daddy? I'm cute too," said Josiah.

"Yes you are," said Dave, "you look just like me so we're both cute."

"Yeah," said Josiah with a smile.

"Well, why don't' you guys go into the living room to play while I go check on your mom to see if she needs help," said Dave.

"I want to go too," said Chelsea.

"Me too," said Kaylee.

"Fed Ex, no one invited you."

"Chelsea!" said Dave.

"I'm sorry," she said rolling her eyes.

"I wanna go too," said Jordyn following behind her dad, Chelsea and Kaylee.

Ben let out a puff and said, "Josiah, let's just go play. Do you want to go outside and play with Snoopy?"

"Snoopy is Chelsea's dog," said Josiah. "We can't play with him. She doesn't like that."

"Snoopy is our dog too. Not everything in this house belongs to Princess Chelsea," said Ben.

Josiah let out a laugh and said, "you're funny, Benny."

"Ben," said Ben, "and I know. Let's go," he said before he called Snoopy downstairs and took him outside to play.

Meanwhile Jordyn, Chelsea, Kaylee and Dave walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Mommy," said Jordyn climbing up on the stool by the island.

"Hi, Jordyn," said Alex as she was making some sauce for the Alfredo noodles she was making.

"I thought I told you to wait until church was over so we could help," said Dave looking around at the food she was making. She had fettuccine noodles, spaghetti, stuff out to make meatballs and some Italian breads. She was even making ravioli noodles stuffed with cheese. Dave was impressed.

"I know but I didn't' want to start it too late. You know my mom and dad always start family dinner at 1."

"I know but they're not doing it. You are," he said.

"I know but I wanted to get a head start. I'm all right. You don't have to worry."

"Worry about what?" asked Chelsea.

"Nothing. You'll know soon enough," said Dave.

"Oh. Okay," she said. "Do you need any help Mama?"

"I could use someone to cut the bread."

"Okay," she said getting a knife out of the drawer.

"Be careful," said Alex.

"I know," said Chelsea. "I won't cut myself or cut off a finger."

"Just saying," said Alex as she went back to stirring the sauce.

"What about me Mommy?" asked Jordyn.

"You can be the taste tester. How about that?"

"Okay," she said.

"Can I be the taste tester too, Mommy?" asked Kaylee.

"Sure, Kaylee-Bug," said Alex. "Or you could actually help Chelsea out with the bread. You could put it on the plate as she cuts it." Alex was doing what she could to get Chelsea and Kaylee to work together so that some of the tension between the two would disappear but she wasn't holding her breath.

Kaylee looked at Chelsea and Chelsea gave her a look. "That's okay, Mommy, I'll be the taste tester."

"Okay," said Alex.

"I want to be the taste tester too," said Dave with a sad puppy face.

"I have a better job for you," said Alex as she looked into the backyard to see the boys playing in their church clothes. "I think you should go get your sons and have them change their clothes before they destroy them in the backyard."

"All right," he said, "I'll take care of the boys but can I ask a question?"

"Yeah?" asked Alex.

"Why is it that the men never help in the kitchen to cook for family dinners?"

"It's just Italian tradition. That's just how it's always been."

"I see," he said. "Let me go get our rowdy boys and have them change."

"Okay," said Alex. "But remember… team pink.."

"Team blue," said Dave with a smile before he walked out to the backyard.

"What was that?" asked Chelsea.

"Nothing," said Alex. "It's just a little inside joke your dad and me have going on."

"Oh," said Chelsea, "you guys are so weird."

"We're weird?" asked Alex, "you're the one that paints your fingernails black and puts hot pink nail polish on them making them plaid but we're the weird ones."

"They're not like that now," said Chelsea, "French manicure."

"I know.. Now they just show how spoiled you are," said Alex.

"I am not spoiled… I'm just loved," said Chelsea with a smile.

"You're all loved," said Alex.

"We know," said Chelsea. "Were you spoiled when you were little?"

"Yep," said Alex. "But I was also very disciplined too."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Did you get your cell phone and stuff taken away?"

"No, Chels, I didn't have a cell phone until I was 18 years old and my mom was mean when she punished me. She gave me spankings and once she took the door off of my bedroom so I lost all my privacy."

"Why don't you spank us?" asked Chelsea.

"It's just not something I believe in," said Alex.

"But you know you want to spank Ben sometimes," said Chelsea.

"Spanking doesn't solve everything," said Alex, "but yes there are times I would like to spank him but I never would. I don't believe in physical punishment."

"My friend Tessa said her parents spank her."

"That's Tessa's parents. We all have our own parenting styles," said Alex.

"All right," said Chelsea as they continued to get Sunday's dinner together. There was lots of talking and lots of laughs. Alex was enjoying herself and she loved spending time with her daughters. When Sylvia arrived she went into the kitchen to join the fun as did Marissa and Athena when they got there except Athena's morning sickness was so bad that she couldn't look at anything or smell anything being prepared so Alex told her to go hang out in the living room with the guys. Alex knew the feeling all too well and she didn't want Athena to suffer. Alex on the other hand barely felt any morning sickness just a few periods here and there but nothing major like when she was pregnant with Jordyn and Josiah or when she was pregnant with Ben. It was more like her pregnancy with Chelsea.

When dinner was ready Chelsea went into the living room to get everyone as the women laid the food out on the table. The men hurried their way into the dining room to take their seats. As usual their wives filled up their plates with food before they sat down and gave the kids their food too before they filled their own plates. When they finally filled their plates they sat down to enjoy the meal. "Who's going to say the prayer?" asked Sylvia.

"I will, Grandma," said Charlie.

"All right, Charlie go ahead," said Sylvia.

"Father, Son, Holy Spirit, Amen," he began. "Dear God, thank-you for this food we're about to receive and for bringing our family together today. Amen."

"Thank-you, Charlie that was sweet," said Alex with a smile.

"You're welcome, Aunt Alex," said Charlie.

Everyone had started to eat and Alex said, "so? How is it?"

"It's good," said Theodore, "just like your mother's."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. That meant a lot to her for her food to be told it was like her mother's was a big compliment. Her mom was the greatest cook she knew and she was proud she had inherited her cooking skills.

"You're welcome," he said.

"I think we just found the new host of Sunday family dinners after I pass away," said Sylvia.

"Mom," said Alex, "you're not going to pass away anytime soon."

"Alex, I have 5 ½ months left.. I'm going to pass away," she said.

"Mom, Stop. I'm praying for a miracle."

"I'm praying for miracles too," said Sylvia, "but when God's ready to bring me home he's ready to bring me home. I want you to be prepared so don't deny it now."

"But, Mom," said Alex.

"No, Alex, either God is going to perform a miracle and heal me of this cancer or it's going to be the end of my life because he wants me to come home. You have to accept that now or it's going to be harder for you when it happens."

"Grandma," said Chelsea, "you're going to die?"

"Not tomorrow but soon," said Sylvia. "I'm sick again. Do you remember when I was sick before?"

"Yes, Grandma but you got better. You can get better this time too."

"I'm afraid not, Chelsea. I'm not taking the same procedures I did before."

"Can we stop this kind of talk at dinner?" asked Brian. "It's getting me upset and when I get upset I can't eat which means I won't be able to eat Alex's good cooking."

"Yeah," said Dave, "this is a depressing conversation to have at the table. Let's talk about something else."

"All right," said Sylvia, "so I understand you and Alex have an announcement.. How about we talk about that." She gave a knowing smile. Alex was pretty sure she already knew but wasn't saying anything until Alex and Dave told her directly.

"Yeah," said Brian, "what's the big announcement? Are you two moving back to the South?"

"Absolutely not," said Dave. "We have too much going on up here to move down to the south."

"Are you starring in another movie?" asked Marissa.

"No not at the moment," said Dave with a smile.

"You're moving to a bigger house?" asked Ted.

"No," said Alex, "this house is fine. This is our forever house. It took almost a year and a half to build it.. We're staying here forever."

"Then what?" asked Ted.

"Well," said Alex as she looked at Dave and he gave her nod telling her to go ahead and tell them. "Dave and me, well, we're going to have a baby."

"Stop kidding," said Ted.

"Dad, I'm not kidding," said Alex, "I'm pregnant."

"I thought you couldn't get pregnant?" asked Brian.

"We thought that too," said Alex, "but obviously we can it won't happen again after this one."

"Mama, you're having a baby?" asked Chelsea stunned.

"Yes. I'm having a baby."

"Last time you said you were having a baby you had two.. Please only one this time," she said.

"Well, we're hoping it's only one," said Dave.

"Mommy?" asked Jordyn.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Where's the baby?"

"The baby is in Mommy's tummy right now but in a few months the baby will be out."

"There's a baby in your tummy?" asked Jordyn.

"Yep. It's in my tummy. You're going to be a big sister."

"I don't want to be a big sister!" said Jordyn. Alex never expected her to have problems with it but it made sense. Jordyn was their baby. She was the youngest and she was quite attached to Alex so Alex had no idea what would happen after the baby got there. She figured they had better start preparing her now for the arrival of the last and final baby in the Bautista family.

"Being a big sister is fun," said Kaylee. "I'm your big sister. Now you get to be a big sister."

"I'm the baby!" said Jordyn as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, that went well," said Dave.

"I'm sorry," said Ted, "let me get this straight. You're going to have a baby after getting your tube tied?"

"Yes," said Alex, "the procedure came undone."

"Wow," said Ted. "Another one."

"That was my reaction too," said Dave. "Plus I'm too old to have another baby."

"Oh here we go," said Alex rolling her eyes. She knew what was coming next.

"I'm going to be in a wheelchair for its graduation and who knows if I'll be alive for its college graduation. I won't even be able to play sports with the kid because I'll be so old. It'll have to come visit me in the old folks home."

"Dave, stop," said Alex getting teary eyed. It always bothered her when he started making comments like that. "You're not too old to be a dad again. Remember? What did you always say? You have a hot young wife to keep you young… well.. I guess this is another way to keep you young."

"Alex, I'm too old for this."

"Dave," said Sylvia, "you're only 52 relax. Zechariah in the Bible was about 90 something when him and Elizabeth had John. How do you think Abraham and Sarah felt when they found out they were having a baby? They were old. Sarah was in her 90's and Abraham was 100 something.. That's old."

"Well, I would imagine they were happy," said Dave, "because during biblical times they lived to be 200 years old so that was like their 20's for them."

"They didn't live to be 200 years old."

"How is that even possible to have a baby in your 90's?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Sylvia, "but it happened."

"In their 90's really? Her womb had to have been old.."

"Dave," said Alex, "Sarah was barren for years before God blessed her with a child even if she was 90 she was still happy about it. And then Abraham sacrifices Isaac for God. And Elizabeth's son John was John the Baptist. God blessed them with him as well because they honored God. Zechariah doubted it when Gabriel told him his wife would bear a child.. And he was silenced for 9 months for doubt."

"Gabriel," said Sylvia, "that's a cute name for a boy. When are you due Alex?"

Alex knew where she was getting at and she said, "December 15th."

"Gabriel is the perfect name for that time of year don't you think?" asked Sylvia.

"I guess," said Alex, "but we don't know if it's a girl or a boy and do not even suggest the name Elizabeth or Mary for the baby if it's a girl."

"I wasn't going to," said Sylvia with a smile, "but I'm glad you know where I got Gabriel from."

"I don't," said Ben. "Where did you get it?"

"Gabriel is the angel that told Zechariah Elizabeth was going to have the baby and told Mary that she was pregnant with God's son," said Chelsea. "You should pay better attention in church."

"Thank-you, Chels," said Sylvia. "But anyway.. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," said Dave and Alex together.

"Yes, congratulations," said Brian.

"This is great," said Marissa, "I'm pregnant and you're pregnant. Rosalia's pregnant and we're all due around the same time."

"I know," said Alex. "Next year around this time we're going to have babies everywhere!"

"I know!" said Marissa. "I am so excited now!"

"Me too," said Alex with a smile. It was the first time she had admitted to being excited about the baby.

"I'm sorry," said Ted, "but I am still in shock over all of this. Wow. Another kid."

"Yes, Dad, another kid that you're going to love just as much as the rest."

"I'm just thinking about my walls.. And my furniture."

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Alex with a smile.

"Another kid?" said Ted. "Really? Another one?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"How can you handle all those kids?"

"Patience," said Alex.

"I'll tell you my secret," said Dave, "lots and lots of alcohol and ear plugs."

"Shut up," said Alex as she hit him playfully, "you know you love hearing this house filled with noise and laughter."

"Yeah," said Dave, "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"We have an announcement too," said Athena.

"Okay," said Dave.

"Tony and me are going to have a baby too!"

"Athena, that's great!" said Sylvia. "I am so happy for you."

"So now my grandchild and my child are going to be the same age?" asked Dave. "Now I know I'm really too old for another baby."

"Dave," said Alex, "stop. Seriously.. Just stop."

"When are you due?" asked Marissa.

"December 17th," she said.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"December is going to be a busy month for babies," said Sylvia. "I love it! It's been a while since there's been a baby in the family."

"4 years," said Alex.

"Yep," she said.

Lexie looked up at her mom and said, "I'm going to be a big sister?"

"Yes you are," said Athena.

"Finally! It's about time. I've been waiting and waiting for a baby. Thank-you, Mommy!" She said as she hugged her mom.

"You're welcome," said Athena with a smile as she hugged her back. She was glad that Lexie was so excited over being a big sister but she didn't' have any doubts. She had been asking for a baby brother or baby sister since she was 3 years old but it just wasn't the time for Athena and Tony to have a baby.

"Well, that works out good for you," said Alex, "you'll be out of school, Lexie will be in kindergarten and you'll be working. It's a great time."

"I know," said Athena, "but I'll be planning a wedding while I'm pregnant."

"That's okay too," said Alex, "at least you won't be having a wedding while you're pregnant."

"That's true," said Athena, "but I am really excited. I want it to be a boy."

"Me too," said Tony.

"I want a sister!" said Lexie, "but a brother will do too."

"I'm hoping for a girl," said Marissa.

"Well, if you have a boy and I have a girl we can trade," said Athena.

Marissa let out a laugh and said, "Okay."

They continued talking about the babies that were coming for their family and just spending time together as a family. When they finished dinner up the women cleared the table and did the dishes in the kitchen.

Later that night, Dave and Alex were in their room getting ready for bed when Alex said, "why do you have to be like that?"

"Be like what?" he asked.

"Talking about being too old to have another baby. It doesn't matter how old you are. I'm pregnant, you're going to be a dad again and you just need to accept it. It's not going to be that bad."

"Alex, I'm just joking when I say that stuff. I know I'm not that old to have a baby," he said, "I was just making jokes."

"Well, I don't' think they're funny," said Alex. "It hurts my feelings."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I forgot how sensitive you are when you're pregnant. I'm sorry," he said as he rubbed her arm.

"It's not that I'm sensitive, I just don't like it," said Alex. "I may not have expected this to happen but I am excited that I can bring another baby into the world so it means a lot to me and I wish you would stop cracking jokes about it."

"I will," said Dave. "No more jokes. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"I guess I'll forgive you," said Alex, "but I can't make any promises."

"You guess?" asked Dave with a smile as he rolled her over. "I guess I'm just going to need to make it up to you."

"See?" said Alex, "you still want to have sex. You're not that old."

"Hmm.." he said, "good point. Now.. Let me show you how young I really am," he said with a smile.

"You're such an asshole," said Alex with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her passionately. They soon began making love before they both fell asleep in each others' arms.

***A/N: Well, Dave and Alex told the family about the baby. Sylvia and Marissa are excited. Ted on the other hand isn't too sure. I think he's doubting their parenting and their sanity. Let's face it once the baby gets there they will have 6 kids in that house. Stressful times.. and gotta love Sylvia already suggesting baby names.. Gabriel.. if they have a boy it might just work but we shall see. I wanted an easy going chapter this time because next chapter.. let's just say a shock is on the way. = ) So what did you think? Please review. Thank-you for taking the time to read.. **

***As for putting Alex's book in the story.. I didn't mean I was going to put her entire book in... just like 4 or 5 important chapters. I have a plan with the book.. that's why I wanted to put it in the story.. but if you don't like that idea please just let me know and I'll scratch it. **


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The following Saturday it was Ben's birthday and the day of his 6th birthday party. Dave and Alex were doing everything to make his birthday party special. They made the backyard patio look like a pirate ship, they had pirate plates, cups and napkins. They had red, white and black streamers hanging around the patio. They had rented a pirate moon bounce for the kids to play in as well. They put 6 red, black and white balloons on Ben's chair and then put a balloon on each chair for the kids. Dave and Alex were laying the plates and stuff out when Alex said, "I got these play plastic swords for the kids.. Do you think it's a good idea to let them play with them?"

"I don't see why not," said Dave, "this is a pirate party.. Argg."

"Shut up," said Alex.

"How do you like this flag?" asked Dave holding up a black piece of paper on a stick with a skull and cross bones on it.

"Nice," said Alex. "Let me guess our artistic child made it?"

"Yep. Chelsea made it. I was going to put it on the plate with the hot dogs."

"That works," said Alex. "Since the hot dogs are little ships."

"I think we've gone all out for this party," said Dave.

"We usually do. We like to do it up big," said Alex. "I can't believe 6 years ago I gave birth to him. All 9lbs 6 oz of him."

"You're still on that 9lbs 6 oz huh?"

"Well, you don't forget something like that coming from your who-ha. It hurt a lot if I may add."

"Which makes me happy I'm a man so I don't have to go through this."

"I hope that you get fat while I'm pregnant," said Alex, "since you're so insensitive."

"All right. I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Thank-you," said Alex. "So you have the pirate snacks right?"

"Yes. The gold chocolate coins, the goldfish crackers, gummy worms also known as octopus legs, the peg legs that are carrots, cucumber and celery sticks and I have the red rubies; strawberries, cherries and cranberries. I also have the swords that are pretzel sticks. How did you come up with these snack ideas anyway?"

"Internet research. I needed some ideas for a pirate party. Ben made a good choice. This is pretty fun."

"I bet the shark's blood is going to be the highlight of the party," said Dave.

"I don't know.. There are more girls coming to this party than little boys. I don't' know how they're going to feel about shark's blood."

"I guess that's true but you never know." Dave said this as Ben came outside dressed like a pirate with Josiah.

"Ahoy, Matey, we reached the forbidden land. Let us find our treasure," said Ben as he pulled out his sword.

"X marks the spot, Matey," said Josiah.

"I see you found your Halloween costume in the playroom," said Dave.

"Yeah. I wanted to be a pirate today. Call me Captain Ben."

"All right, Captain Ben and who is your friend?"

"Buccaneer Siah," said Ben, "we're going to find the treasure."

"Well, when you find that gold make sure you hook me up with some," said Dave.

"I will, Dad," he said.

"So Ben?" asked Alex, "how do you like it?"

Ben looked around at everything and said, "I like Mom. Thank-you," he said hugging her.

"You're welcome, Buddy," she said hugging him back. "Not so tight, Ben."

"Oh. Sorry, Mom."

"It's okay. You boys go find your treasure," she said.

"All right, Mom," he said as he jumped off the patio step.

"Benjamin.."

"Sorry," he said.

"When it's my birthday can I have a pirate party?" asked Josiah.

"We'll see," said Alex.

"Okay," said Josiah as he too jumped off the patio step.

"Josiah David!"

"I'm sorry," he said as he ran off with Ben.

"Boys," said Alex. "One day they're going to break their ankle or something jumping off that step."

"I know. I tell them all the time," said Dave, "but boys will be boys."

"You got that right," said Alex with a smile, "maybe another boy wouldn't be so bad. Ben and Siah seem to be really good friends and they get along well. It would be even better if Shawn was here too."

"You know the rules. Only the summertime and Christmas," said Dave. "He'll be here soon."

"I can't wait," said Alex. "He's one of the few siblings Chelsea actually gets along with."

"I know but Chelsea just has this better than thou attitude about her. I'm about sick of it. If she calls Kaylee Fed Ex one more time she's getting in trouble."

"I'm right there with you," said Alex. "She needs an attitude adjustment and fast."

"Her Uncle John can give her an attitude adjustment," he said with a smile.

"Shut up," said Alex as she hit him playfully. "Let's bring the food out here because the guests should be here soon."

"All right," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the kitchen. They took the food out and put it on the picnic table with Chelsea's and Kaylee's help.

Jordyn walked outside with them and saw the moon bounce and said, "Wow. Look, Mommy!"

"I see it," said Alex, "when Ben's friends get here you can jump in it."

"Okay, Mommy," she said.

To get ready for the party Dave and Alex each put on a pirate hat and a patch to wear over an eye. They wanted to be involved in the party and they had a pirate hat and eye patch for each kid. The guests soon started to arrive. Ben's girlfriend Laney showed up first. She was a pretty little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Then Ben's friend Kayson came followed by Charlie. Ben's other girlfriend Natalie showed up shortly after followed by Nala. Nala was a very pretty girl with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes and tan skin. Chelsea thought she was the cutest so far out of all of Ben's girlfriends. Athena and Tony arrived with Lexie a few minutes later and Ben started to get disappointed. Alex caught on and said, "What's wrong, Buddy?"

"Teagan isn't here. I really wanted Teagan to come."

"Maybe she's running a little late," said Alex. "Don't get upset."

"Yeah, Buddy, it's okay," said Brian. "Your girlfriend will be here. Don't you want to eat?"

"I guess but I want to save a seat for Teagan next to me," he said taking a seat.

"All right," said Alex. "This seat right here is for Teagan when she gets here," she said pointing to the chair. The other kids sat around the table as Dave laid a hot dog on their plates and Chelsea offered them snacks. If they wanted a snack she would put them on their plate. Athena and Tony helped her out with this because she wasn't moving fast enough for the 6 year olds sitting at the table.

As the kids ate the doorbell rang and Ben's face lit up. "That's Teagan! That's Teagan!"

"All right, Buddy," said Dave with a smile. "Calm down. Your mom and me will go get the door."

"Okay," said Ben as he watched his parents walk into the house.

"This girl better be the future Miss America," said Dave, "if Ben is this head over heels for her."

"She is really pretty," said Alex as she opened the door to see a man and a little girl with dark brown hair, tan complexion and dark brown eyes. "Hello," said Alex with a smile.

"Hi, Sorry we're late," said the man. "I'm Tom and this is Teagan. We were at her sister's soccer game."

"That's okay," said Alex. "Teagan, do you want to come in and have a hot dog? The kids are sitting out there eating."

"I don't eat meat," said Teagan.

Alex looked at Tom and he said, "She eats meat but she's not a hot dog eater."

"That's okay," said Alex as she took Teagan's hand, "we can give you something else to eat. There's lots of snacks out there."

"Okay," said Teagan, "Here's Ben's present." She handed Alex a bag with balloons on it.

"Her mom will be picking her up because I have to go to work later. Here's my cell phone number if you need to reach me. She can't eat peanuts or any type of nut because she's allergic. We're trying this separation anxiety thing she's not used to being left alone at places she doesn't know so if she gets really upset just give me a call and I'll come back to get her or send my wife here to get her."

"I think she will be fine," said Alex.

"Okay," he said, "All right, Teagan, I'm going to leave now. Your mommy will be picking you up okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said, "Bye."

"Bye," he said as he hugged her. "Have fun."

"Bye," said Dave as he shut the door after Tom left. They were walking out to the patio Dave whispered to Alex, "that face.. I know it."

"Me too," she said as they made their way out to the patio. "Look who's here!"

"TEAGAN!" said Ben as he jumped out of his seat and hugged her.

"Hey, Ben," she said with a smile. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank-you. Do you want to eat?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Here you can sit with me," said Ben as he walked her over to the seat. Alex and Dave had never seen him so sweet. He even pulled her chair out for her. It was the sweetest thing. "Chelsea, can you give Teagan some snacks?"

"Yes," she said as she walked over to give her snacks.

When she was done putting the snacks on the plate Teagan said, "Thank-you. You look like my sister Kyra."

"I know. Everyone says that," said Chelsea.

"And you sound like her but she doesn't talk like you."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Okay."

When the kids were done eating they went off to play in the moon bounce. Ben and Teagan weren't leaving each other's sides. Dave and Alex thought it was the cutest thing because they would hold hands wherever they would walk to. Chelsea then organized a game of musical chairs for them to play and then Alex and Dave had hired a clown to be at the party and he put on a show for the kids. Then he made balloon shapes for them. When the clown was done Dave and Alex got out the piñata for the kids to take turns swinging at. Dave was holding the pirate ship shaped piñata as the kids took turns swinging at it. Ben went first and Dave knew better than to stand in his way. Ben had a powerful swing and he was pretty rough when he hit at the piñata. "Look at him," said Marissa. "I would be scared to death if Ben was swinging a bat near me if I was a man."

"Ben's in his natural habitat right now," said Tony. "He's enjoying this," he said as Ben whacked the piñata really hard.

"See?" said Tony. "He will destroy that thing."

"Let him get a few more swings like that one in," said Sylvia, "and no one else will have a chance."

"All right, Ben. It's Teagan's turn," said Dave.

"Okay, Dad," said Ben as he took off the blindfold and handed it to Alex to put on Teagan.

Alex handed Teagan the bat and directed her in the direction of the piñata and quickly moved back. Dave told her to swing and she accidentally swung and hit Dave's knee. "Ouch!" he said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bautista," she said.

"It's okay. Take another swing." She took another swing but she didn't' hit it and the kids continued to take turns hitting it. It finally came down to Chelsea and it didn't take long for her to break the piñata causing the candy to fly everywhere. The kids let out a scream and dived for the candy. Dave jumped out of the way so he wouldn't get attacked. "Man, they're like little vultures. I almost lost a leg."

"Stay out of their way next time," said Alex with a smile.

"I didn't know 6 year olds were so dangerous."

"How's your knee, Dave?" asked Brian.

"It hurt but it's okay. Teagan, do you play softball?"

"I play t-ball," she said.

"There you go."

"I hope you hit the ball as hard as you hit my knee."

"I do," she said with a smile. "Mr. Bautista, can you fix my hair? My clip came out."

"Sure," said Dave as he fixed her clip. "There you go."

"Thank-you," she said as she skipped off to play with Ben after they got their candy. Dave and Alex watched as Ben gave Teagan most of his candy.

"Here, Teagan, you can have my candy."

"Thank-you, Ben!" She said kissing his cheek, "but my mommy won't let me eat candy."

"Why?" asked Ben.

"I don't know. She doesn't let me eat candy."

"Oh," said Ben. "But you can still have mine."

"Thanks," she said.

Dave said to Alex, "I never thought I'd see Ben give up food in my life."

"Me either," said Alex. "He must REALLY like her."

"Well, she is a pretty girl. Can't say that I blame him."

"Me either," said Alex.

Shortly after the piñata the kids sat down around Ben while he opened up his birthday presents. Teagan held onto her present for last. Ben was getting money, action figures and stuff like that. Teagan handed him her present and said, "Here, Ben. I picked it out for you."

"Thanks," he said as he took the bag from her. He opened the card and read what it said at the end he read, "Happy Birthday, Ben. Love Teagan. Thanks," he said as he reached into the bag. He pulled out three wrestling action figures; John Cena, Batista and Kofi Kingston. "Look, Dad! I got your action figure."

"I didn't know they sold them anymore," said Dave looking at it.

"They don't," said Teagan. "My mommy gave it to me to give to him."

"Your mommy held onto a Batista action figure all those years?"

"Yeah," said Teagan. "She said she got it for a boy but she never had a boy. So she told me to give it to Ben."

"I see," said Alex. "Wow," she said looking at Dave.

"I have no idea," he said. "I think it's pretty cool she got him an action figure. She must have really wanted a boy."

"She did," said Teagan. "But she can't have anymore babies."

"Oh," said Alex.

"She said Kyra and me were enough."

"Gotcha," said Alex. "I know that feeling. So who is ready for cake?"

"Me!" said Ben. "Me!"

"All right let's get some cake," said Alex as she followed the kids to the table. Tony brought out a cake that was shaped like a treasure chest. On the top it said, "Ben's 6" and there was candy spread around the bottom of the cake.

"That cake is cool," said Sylvia. "Did Buddy make it for you?"

"Yep," said Alex, "he always does."

"That's amazing," said Athena. "I'm jealous now."

"I like it. It's cool!" said Ben with a big smile on his face. Alex took a picture of him with the cake and then everyone sang happy birthday to him before he blew out the candles. Alex gave each of the kids a piece of cake while Dave gave them ice-cream.

She went to give Teagan a piece and she said, "I'm not allowed to eat cake. My mommy doesn't let me eat it."

"I think it's okay to eat one piece of cake," said Alex.

"No. My mommy said cake is bad. It rots our teeth."

"Well, do you want ice cream?"

"No," she said. "Can I have fruit?"

"Sure," said Alex as she gave her some fruit.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Bautista."

"You're welcome, Teagan." She couldn't believe that her parents had her trained not to eat cake or anything sweet. That's what being a kid was all about. She felt kind of bad for Teagan but Teagan was very polite and mature for her age. She wasn't sure what she saw in Ben but Ben really liked her.

When the kids were done with cake most of them left and Ben handed them their party favors and thanked them for coming. The only kids still left were Teagan, Charlie and Lexie so they went to jump in the moon bounce. "So she was late coming and they're late picking her up," said Sylvia.

"Well, she was at her sister's soccer game before this and her mom is picking her up."

"Oh," said Sylvia as she helped Alex clean up.

"I think the kids had fun today."

"I think so too. And this was a great party. You and Dave should get best parents award," she said.

"Nah. Just being loving parents and giving our son what he wanted. I think he had a good time today."

"Yeah he did. I haven't seen him this happy and this polite in a long time," said Sylvia.

"Me either and how cute was he with Teagan?"

"Very cute. Little kids are so cute at this age."

"Yeah they are," said Alex as the doorbell rang. "Dave, Honey, can you get the door and I'll get Teagan."

"Sure," said Dave as he made his way to the front door and Alex went out back to get Teagan.

"Teagan, I think your mommy is here," said Alex.

"Okay," she said getting out of the moon bounce and slipping her shoes back on.

Dave opened the front door and to his surprise he saw Sasha standing there with her oldest daughter. "Sasha?"

"Dave?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dave as Alex and Teagan walked to the front door.

"I came to pick up my daughter," she said. "Are you Ben's dad?"

"Yes," said Dave.

"What is going on?" asked Alex as she saw who was at the door.

"Mommy!" said Teagan as she ran over to Sasha and hugged her.

"Hey, T. Did you have fun?"

"I had lots of fun," she said.

"That's good."

"Hold on," said Alex. "You're Teagan's mom?"

"Yeah," she said.

"That explains a lot," said Alex.

"Well, thank-you for having her. We need to go. Are you ready, T?"

"Yes, Mommy. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Bautista."

"Bye, Teagan," said Alex she was more than ready to shut the door in Sasha's face as Sasha, Kyra and Teagan turned their backs to the door.

Alex was about to shut the door but Dave had other plans, stopped the door from shutting and said, "So this is it? That's all you're going to say?"

***A/N: So.. Ben had the best Pirate party ever. Gotta love Dave and Alex doing what they can for their kids. How cute was Ben with Teagan? He must really like her. Little kids are so cute at that age. Teagan gave Ben a Batista action figure her mom had been saving for years.. hmmm... then it all comes out in the end that Teagan is the daughter of Sasha... Dave was surprised to see her and she was surprised to see Dave. Ironic that their kids would like each other. I'm starting to think Alex knew that Teagan was Sasha's daughter the whole time and knew about Kyra but we shall see. There might even be a fight brewing between DAve and Alex over this because Alex was ready to shut the door but Dave had other plans.. what is going to happen now? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **

***Chapter 19: Will Sasha talk to Dave and what does this mean for Dave and Alex?**


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

"Dave, there is nothing to say," said Sasha.

"Yes there is and you know it," said Dave. "How are you just going to come here and act like nothing is wrong?"

"Dave, right now is not the time," she said.

"Dave, it doesn't matter," said Alex.

"Alex, it does matter. And Sasha, when is the right time because I want to talk about this," he said.

"We don't have anything to talk about. Everything was resolved years ago. We don't need to talk."

"Yes we do," said Dave. "I tried to talk to you years ago but you just disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"Mom, do you know him?" asked Kyra.

"Yeah unfortunately I do," she answered.

"How?" asked Kyra.

"He's an old friend of mine," she answered.

Alex puffed and said, "an old friend," under her breath. She was not happy with the fact Dave was trying to talk things over with Sasha. She didn't want them to resolve any issues they had and she just didn't want her family disrupted again because of Dave's cheating ways.

"Sasha, can't we just talk about this?" he asked.

"Fine but now is not the time. How about Monday afternoon or Monday evening?"

"That works for me," said Dave.

"All right," she said. "I'll talk to you on Monday."

"Talk to you on Monday," said Dave as she walked away with her girls. "Bye," yelled Dave before Alex slammed the door and walked into the kitchen. "Alex," he said following her.

"I don't' want to talk to you right now," she said.

"Now what? I didn't do anything," he said. "Why are you getting so pissed off?"

"Why do you think, Dave?"

"Because of Sasha being Teagan's mom?" he asked. The truth was he had no idea why she was so upset. "Is that what it is?"

"No. It has NOTHING to do with Sasha being Teagan's mom. I don't care who Teagan's mom is because she is Ben's girlfriend and one of his best friends. I could care less."

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"That's it. That's all you're going to say?" she said mocking Dave.

"Oh. That," he said.

"Yes, that," she said. "You should have just let her leave and now you're going to talk to her on Monday. It's not going to change anything or how anything went down."

"Kyra is my daughter," said Dave. "Sasha walked away. She didn't give me the chance to be there."

"Dave, if I remember correctly you didn't want to be there. Now you want to be there?"

"I think I have the right to know my daughter," he said raising his voice a little bit.

"She's not your daughter! She is your love child that you made with your mistress at the beginning of our marriage."

"Things were different back then. I was an asshole! I shouldn't have cheated on you but I shouldn't have let Sasha walk away either. No matter what Kyra is MY daughter regardless. Things shouldn't have happened the way they did."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Alex.

"I'm going to be in my daughter's life," he said.

"She isn't your daughter. She is Tom's daughter."

"She is my daughter. Tom is her acting father," he said.

"Do you think Kyra thinks Tom is her acting father? It's been 9 years…"

"And it was 8 until I got into Shawn's life."

"The circumstances were different," said Alex.

"How?"

"He was sick. Angie contacted you and he didn't have a father figure in his life. That's how."

"I get it. You don't want me to get involved in Kyra's life because she's Sasha's daughter and because she came from an affair I was having with her behind your back. You're still upset about it admit it."

"I'm not upset about that affair anymore. And that's not the reason I don't want you involved in Kyra's life. She is Tom's daughter and that's how Sasha wanted it. Sasha didn't want you in her life. If she did she wouldn't have disappeared the way she did. Leave it alone, Dave."

"SHE IS MY F**KING DAUGHTER!" said Dave.

"Don't raise your voice at me and don't cuss at me," said Alex. "I'm telling you that you're not going to go out there and become daddy to a girl that you never bothered looking for in the last 9 years.. She knows Tom as her dad.."

"I have the right, Alex," he said. "And she should meet her brothers and sisters," said Dave as Tony walked in the house and walked back out the door after hearing they were fighting.

"Dave and Alex are fighting," he said when he walked back out on the patio.

"Then we need to leave," said Athena. "I lived with them for years and when they fight they fight."

"Okay," said Tony, "get Lexie and we'll leave."

"What are they fighting about?" asked Sylvia.

"I don't know," said Tony, "and I don't' want to know. All I know is I walked in there and turned right back out. It was intense."

"Oh.. Okay," she said. "Ted and me will just keep the kids out here then."

"Good idea," said Tony. Shortly after Athena and him left with Lexie. They were having no parts in a Dave and Alex fight and Brian and Marissa followed after them. Brian knew Alex's temper and he didn't want to be around for it. Plus they could hear the yelling outside so they knew it was time to take Charlie and leave.

"Oh Hell NO!" said Alex, "You're not going to disrupt our kids' lives. I am not going to let you do that. I understand that Kyra is your daughter but Sasha has her life and you have yours. This could confuse our kids and confuse Kyra. Do the smart thing and let it go."

"Answer me this," said Dave, "did you know that Kyra was my daughter or no?"

Alex was quiet and said, "I figured"

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Nope," said Alex, "because I didn't want THIS to happen. Dave it's been 9 years.. Kyra has grown up knowing Tom as her father.."

"Alex, I don't think you really get a say in this. Kyra is mine if I want to get to know her I'm going to get to know her and if I want her to meet her brothers and sisters she will. You don't have a say."

"I don't have a say?" asked Alex. "I don't have a f**king say? That's bullshit, Dave and you know it. Who has been by your side all this time? Who has forgiven you time and time again for cheating? We've been married for almost 12 years but I don't have a say. They're my kids too and I don't want their lives disrupted because you couldn't keep it in your pants 9 almost 10 years ago I have the right to say so. What are you trying to accomplish? Confusion and resentment?"

"Let's not forget you've cheated too. You're not innocent in the cheating department," said Dave. "You f**ked Ron."

"Feel better now? Are you happy you got that out?"

"Yeah I am."

"I may have cheated on you ONE time but how many times have you cheated on me? HOW MANY?"

"It doesn't' matter. What matters is Kyra is my daughter and if I want a relationship with her I'm going to have one with her. It's my choice."

"Actually, it's Sasha's choice," said Alex. "She is her mother. The one that has been raising her for 9 years."

"And I am her father," said Dave. "I get that right."

"No.. you're the sperm donor.. Not her father. She doesn't know you. Why can't you just leave it like that. Sasha has her life and she seems happy. And we have ours.. And I thought we were happy but apparently I was wrong."

"I don't care what you say, Alex. I'm going to do what I should have done years ago."

"Whatever, Dave. Do whatever you think you should do.. But I'm telling you now it's a stupid move."

"You don't like Sasha and you never did like her. You're jealous of her and that's why you knew that Kyra could be my daughter but didn't say anything because you didn't want me to reconnect with her about our child together. Newsflash Alex, Sasha is back in the picture again and I'm going to do the right thing."

"Yeah because she seems so interested in letting you in Kyra's life. You're unbelievable. And Why would I be jealous of a home wrecking whore?"

"Because while you were at home taking care of our daughter I was out banging her and you know that gets to you everyday."

"You're such an asshole," said Alex. "You really are. I am not jealous of Sasha. I just don't want our kids' lives disrupted because of this."

"You're jealous of her and you always have been. Just admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything that's not true. I'm done, Dave. I'm not going to stand here and let you tell me I'm jealous of someone I'm not. I think you're an idiot. And I think you're stupid for even thinking for one minute Sasha is going to let you become the ever so loving father to Kyra after 9 years. Newsflash, David, if she wanted you in the picture she would have allowed you in the picture but she didn't. She doesn't want you there."

"What would you do if you had a kid to another man 9 years ago and he finally got the chance to reconnect with you and wanted to be in the kid's life? What would you do?"

"If I left like Sasha did, moved and changed my number so the father couldn't find me or contact me and I started a new life it would mean I didn't want him there in the first place. And I wouldn't let him ever be there."

"Yeah right, Alex," he said. "I don't think you would do that."

"Wanna bet?" she asked. "Sasha did what she thought she had to do and I give her kudos for that and I really doubt after everything she is going to have a change of heart."

"That's what you think, Alex. She loves me," he said not even thinking about it.

"So.. She loves you.. You can remove your foot from your mouth at anytime now. So while I was at home taking care of our daughter you were out playing me for a fool. I'm glad 9 years later I know that now. I really am."

"Alex, I didn't even mean it that way," he said.

"Then how did you mean it? Because to me it sounded like you believe she still loves you and that she's going to let you in Kyra's life. And you don't seem too sorry about cheating on me now. So.."

"Alex," he said, "you know I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Whatever," she said.

"It's not whatever," he said. "I didn't mean it."

"It sounded like you meant it. She still loves you.. Nice."

"Oh my God, Alex, stop," he said. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Right.. It's always nothing isn't it?" She asked with her eyes filling up with tears. "To me this seems like a pretty big nothing."

"Alex, it's nothing. I just want to be in Kyra's life."

"Why? You weren't interested 9 years ago.. Why are you so interested now?"

"Because I changed and I want to do the right thing."

"The right thing, Dave, would be to let it go and let Kyra, Sasha, Teagan and Tom live the life they have been living and allow our kids to live the life we've been living. That's the right thing."

"Well, I think the right thing is trying to have a relationship with my daughter."

"Dave, when are you going to realize Sasha DOES NOT WANT YOU THERE! Get over it."

"No, Alex, it's you that doesn't want me to be there because you're scared that I'm going to end up sleeping with her again because you're insecure."

"And there's that foot in your mouth again," said Alex. "Don't tell me what I'm scared of because you have no idea what I'm scared of and I can tell you it's not that you're going to end up sleeping with that tramp again. And if that were to happen you wouldn't get another chance. I would be done with your ass. And now I'm insecure.. Thanks," she said. "You're such a charming man."

"Well, you are obviously dealing with some insecurity issues since you have such a big issue with me trying to be in Kyra's life."

"Okay. I'm done. I am tired of this. I'm done fighting about it. I'm not insecure and I'm not scared you're going to sleep with her again. I just want things to stay the way they are," she said as she began crying, "and the fact you think I'm insecure hurts. I have a lot of trust in you but right now.. I don't even know how to feel about you. I'm done, Dave. I'm done," she said as she walked out to the patio. Dave was so upset that he decided to go clear his head. He grabbed his car keys and left.

Alex made her way out to the patio and sat down at the table with tears flowing from her eyes. "Alex, what's wrong?" asked Sylvia.

"Dave. He's just being a jerk," she answered wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but you know marriages have fights every once in a while."

"I know but this is just a huge fight," said Alex. "He called me insecure and all this other stuff."

"Why are you insecure?" she asked rubbing her daughter's back.

"I don't know. He says because I'm scared he's going to go sleep with a woman he slept with in the past."

"And how did that come about?" asked Sylvia.

"It's a long story. Let's just say Teagan's older sister is Dave's daughter. And this is the first time he's come face to face with Teagan's mom since she walked away when she told him she was pregnant. She did everything to get away.. She quit her job, she moved, changed her number. Everything and now oddly enough we're sending our kids to the same private school and our kindergarteners are boyfriend and girlfriend. It's kind of ironic but she came face to face with Dave for the first time since then. I told him that she didn't want him there and she didn't want him in Kyra's life but he insists on being in her life. Then he's talking about having the kids meet her as their sister. I'm not going to let him disrupt our kids' lives. Dave set up a meeting with Sasha on Monday and didn't even consult me. I don't like the woman, Mom, but I'm not jealous of her and I'm not insecure."

"Hold on, Honey," said Sylvia, "Dave has another child with another woman?"

"Yeah. He had an affair around the time Chelsea was 3 months old. He ended up getting her pregnant and back then he didn't want to be in the baby's life. She didn't want him in it either so she left now all this shit is hitting the fan. I don't want him in Kyra's life."

"Okay. So he had a baby with someone else. I got it now but if you're not jealous or insecure what's the problem with him being in the child's life?"

"Because I don't want it to disrupt our lives. We have been doing so good and I'm not going to let something like this ruin it."

"So you're not jealous?" asked Sylvia.

"Mom, I'm not jealous of Sasha. I'm the one that is married to Dave and have 4 kids with him. I've been with him for almost 14 years. If we lasted this long.. I know he's not going anywhere."

"Then what is the problem?" asked Sylvia.

"I told you. I don't want our kids' lives disrupted because of all this stuff. I care about my kids and I don't want this drama in their lives."

"Okay," said Sylvia. "That's a good reason."

"I know," said Alex. "And don't you think if she wanted him there that she wouldn't have left the way she did?"

"I would think not," said Sylvia. "But maybe she was running from something."

"According to Dave, she loves him," said Alex.

"He told you that?"

"Yep," said Alex. "Just like he told me I was jealous of her because while I was at home taking care of Chelsea he was banging her."

"Wow," said Sylvia. "I can't believe he said that to you."

"Yep. Neither could I. I don't know what to do," she said.

"You and Dave are going to need to work through this. You want one thing and he wants another thing. It's a marriage. You two have to work together on this. He needs to respect how you feel about the situation but you also have to respect the way he feels. He's probably feeling confused and remorseful. Instead of fighting you two should be talking."

"Mom, I do respect the way he feels but to attack me saying I'm jealous and insecure makes it worse."

"I know," she said. "I don't know what else to tell you, Alex. Are you threatened by this woman?"

"No. I'm not threatened by her. I don't like her. She's a troublemaker and I NEVER liked her way before I even knew about the affair she was having with my husband. I was glad she disappeared but now.. She's back.. And to top things off my son is her daughter's boyfriend."

"Not the daughter that's Dave's right?"

"Right. The daughter he has with her is 9 going on 10 because she was born a year after Chelsea."

"10 years is a long time," said Sylvia.

"I know," said Alex. "But what is the irony that my son would befriend her daughter and be her daughter's boyfriend?"

"I don't know. That's pretty ironic," said Sylvia. "So you don't like her because she's a troublemaker?"

"Right. I never did like her mom. I want her to disappear again. I hope she runs again. I really do."

"And what about his daughter?"

"She has a father. Teagan's dad is her father. My husband isn't. Even though my husband provided the sperm he is NOT her father.. Am I wrong for wanting her to disappear?"

"Well," said Sylvia, "it kind of makes you look like you are jealous. I hate to say that but that's what it looks like to me."

"I am not jealous or insecure. She's a troublemaker and I don't trust her."

"Okay," said Sylvia, "but don't get upset or stressed out because of the baby."

"I'm trying not to but we'll see how it goes," she said.

"All right," said Sylvia. "I know you and Dave can work through this. I know you love him and he loves you but you two have got to learn to understand how the other feels."

"I know," said Alex. "I know he cares and he wants to be there but Sasha did what she did for a reason. She doesn't want him there and I know she's going to tell him that and that's going to break his heart."

"And that may be but you have to at least give it a chance. Maybe she will let him in her life. You don't know that."

"And she probably won't. I told you. A person doesn't run away while they're pregnant and becomes unreachable. You should have heard her. She told him they didn't have anything to talk about. She is not interested in him being a dad to Kyra. And I'm not going to allow it."

"All right," said Sylvia, "obviously you feel very strongly about this and you're going to do what you want to do but just remember what matters in the end."

"I know," said Alex. "My kids and that's who I am looking out for."

"Okay," said Sylvia, "just making sure but you are stubborn as anything."

"I get that from my dad," she said with a smile.

"Yes you do. You're your dad's daughter but a little stubbornness doesn't hurt but I can't make things right for you, Alex. Only you and Dave can do that. You two need to talk and get through this."

"I know," she said, "But right now.. I have NOTHING to say to him."

"And that's okay too but eventually you two are going to need to talk."

"Yeah.. I know but that day isn't today.."

***A/N: So Dave set up a meeting with Sasha to discuss Kyra.. Sasha didn't really want to do it but Dave wasn't going to let her leave without talking. Alex is right if Sasha wanted Dave in Kyra's life she wouldn't have ran the way she did and she wouldn't have done everything she could to make it impossible to reach her or find her. It was just irony they sent their kids to the same private school and their kids became friends. And Dave was pretty mean in this chapter. At least Alex is looking at the full picture here.. it's nice Dave wants to do the right thing but.. really.. the right thing is to leave things the way they are. Does anyone think Alex might be jealous or insecure about Sasha? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. You guys are awesome! **

The next day was Mother's Day and Dave hadn't come home at all that night. He ended up spending the night at the barbershop. He didn't want to go home because he was upset with Alex and he knew she was upset with him. He just wanted time to reflect and think about the entire situation. He was starting to think maybe Alex was right. If Sasha wanted him to be there she wouldn't have left like she did but at the same time he did tell Sasha he didn't want to be there and remembered telling her to get an abortion. It was a different time back then. He was a different person back then and he knew he had changed so much and right now all he wanted to do was the right thing but Alex could be right, Sasha may not want him there. He wasn't going to give up hope and hoped when he talked to Sasha she would let him get to know Kyra but knowing Sasha she probably wouldn't. He had stayed up till 3 in the morning thinking before finally falling asleep forgetting that he told the kids they would make Alex breakfast for Mother's Day so he never made it home to do that.

Chelsea hadn't forgotten about making breakfast for her mom and she had set her alarm to go off at 6 in the morning to get the breakfast started. When her alarm went off at 6 she let out a groan as she reached over and turned it off. She jumped out of bed and went to her parents' bedroom first to see if her dad was there but to her disappointment she just saw Alex laying in bed sleeping. She shrugged her shoulders and closed the door. She went back to her room and called her dad from her cell phone but she got no answer. She left him a voice mail and then headed over to Kaylee's room first. She walked in to see Kaylee sleeping and walked over to gently wake her up. "Kaylee," she said shaking her gently.

"What?" asked Kaylee as her eyes fluttered open.

"Come on. We need to go make breakfast for Mama."

"Okay," she said as she sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's 6 in the morning. Let's go."

"I'm coming," she said getting out of bed and followed Chelsea out into the hallway.

"I'll get Ben and Josiah. You go get Jordyn," said Chelsea.

"Okay, Where's daddy?"

"I don't know. He's not here. Just go get Jordyn and we'll meet you in the kitchen."

"All right, see you in the kitchen," she said with a smile. She was happy because Chelsea was actually being nice to her and calling her Kaylee. Kaylee went to get Jordyn while Chelsea went to get Ben and Josiah. Once they were all awake they went downstairs and met each other in the kitchen.

"What are we doing?" asked Ben.

"We're going to make Mama breakfast," said Chelsea, "and give her our present and cards."

"But what about Daddy?" asked Jordyn. "He's not here."

"Well, every year since I can remember I have made Mama breakfast in bed for Mother's Day and I'm going to do it this year too. Are you guys going to help me or not?"

"We'll help," said Ben.

"All right then. What do you want to make her?" asked Chelsea.

"Are you sure we should be doing this without Daddy?" asked Kaylee. "I mean are we allowed to use the stove?"

"I am 10.. I have used the stove before. I know how to work it," said Chelsea, "we'll be fine."

"Let's make Mommy French toast!" said Jordyn.

"I say eggs and sausage and bacon," said Ben.

"Mama HATES eggs," said Chelsea. "I think we should make her pancakes."

"French toast," said Jordyn.

"All right. Let's take a vote," said Chelsea. "If you want to make Mama pancakes raise your hand." Ben, Kaylee and Chelsea raised their hands. "Well, it's 3 against two. Pancakes is what she's getting with strawberries and cream. Her favorite."

"That's not fair," said Jordyn crossing her arms.

"Yes it is, Jordyn," said Ben, "we took a vote. Pancakes won. Stop being a brat."

"I'm not a brat!" she said as she pushed Ben.

"All right. Knock it off," said Chelsea. "We're making pancakes end of story. Jordyn, if you don't like it you don't have to help."

"I wanna help," she said.

"Then keep your hands to yourself," said Chelsea as Snoopy was jumping up at her. "Do you want to go out?" Snoopy ran to the patio door wagging his tail. Chelsea walked over to the door and turned the alarm off before she opened the door. Snoopy ran outside as Chelsea shut the sliding door. "All right. Let's get started," she said as she got out the bowl, Ben got out the pancake mix, Kaylee got out the eggs and other things from the refrigerator, Jordyn got out the pan and Josiah got out the whisk.

"Chelsea, do you even know what you're doing?" asked Ben as she opened the pancake mix.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing," she said pouring the amount she needed into the bowl, "I've watched Mama cook pancakes for a long time."

"Okay," he said. "Is she drinking orange juice or milk?"

"Orange juice of course," said Chelsea as she had Jordyn add the water into the mix and then broke the egg. She then allowed Josiah to mix it up. "Good, Siah," she said with a smile. "So who wants to help me with the strawberries? Ben, you get the orange juice."

"Okay," said Ben.

"Chelsea," said Kaylee, "I'll help you with the strawberries."

"Okay," she said. "I'm going to cut them and you can put them around the pancakes when they're finished. Okay?"

"Okay," she said walking over with the strawberries to give to Chelsea. Chelsea turned on the stove to get it ready and then began cutting up the strawberries.

"Chessie, what can I do?" asked Jordyn.

"You can put the cream on the plate when it's time okay?"

"Okay," she said sitting down.

"Chessie, I'm done," said Josiah.

Chelsea walked over and saw that he had mixed it up pretty good. "That's good. Thanks," she said as she took the batter over to the stove and poured a little bit into the pan to make the pancakes. "You know what Jordyn. You can get the syrup and butter out too if you want."

"Okay," she said as she jumped up out of the chair to get what Chelsea told her to get. She brought it back and put it down on the counter. Chelsea worked with the pancakes until they were ready and then she put them on the plate. Kaylee then gently placed all the strawberries on top of the pancakes after Jordyn put the cream on the pancakes. Ben poured a glass of orange juice for Alex and then Josiah placed everything on the tray.

Chelsea picked up the tray and said, "Jordyn, you can carry the cards and Josiah you get the present."

"Okay," he said, "but Daddy not here. Should we give her the present without him?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "I don't know where he is but I'm giving Mama the present anyway."

"Okay," said Josiah.

They made their way upstairs and got to their parents' room. Ben opened the door so Chelsea could walk in first with the tray. Jordyn and Josiah ran over and climbed into bed with Alex. Jordyn shook Alex and said, "Good morning, Mommy!"

Alex's eyes opened to see Jordyn sitting in front of her with a big smile on her face and her curly brownish blonde hair in her face. "Good morning," said Alex with a smile as she sat up in bed.

"Happy Mother's Day!" the kids yelled in unison.

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile. She was kind of upset that Dave never came home the night before but waking up to her kids made her day.

"We made you breakfast," said Chelsea as she laid the tray down in front of Alex.

"Thank-you," said Alex with tears in her eyes. She was so happy and that point just made her entire day. "It looks so good. I love you guys."

"I love you, Mommy," said Jordyn as she hugged Alex.

"I love you, Mommy," said Josiah as he hugged her too.

"Love you, Mom," said Ben.

"I love you, Mommy," said Kaylee.

"Love you, Mama," said Chelsea.

"And I love you all so much," she said "come here." The kids made their way over to Alex and they shared a group hug. "I want you guys to know this means so much to me. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Chelsea. "Try it.. We ALL made it."

"You guys worked together?" asked Alex shocked.

"Yes," said Chelsea. "We worked together."

"I am so proud of you guys," said Alex as she went to cut her pancake. She took a bite and said, "This is very good. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

"I'm hungry, Mommy," said Jordyn.

"Do you want a bite?" asked Alex.

"Yes please," she said as she opened her mouth for Alex to give her a bite of pancake. Alex knew she wasn't going to eat the pancakes by herself. She hadn't had her own meal for a while. The kids always wanted a bite of her food so this was no exception. Once she gave Jordyn a bite they all wanted a bite. She didn't mind it though. She enjoyed sharing her breakfast with her kids.

When her breakfast was finished Jordyn said, "We have cards for you."

"You do?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Jordyn. "This is from me and Josiah," she said handing Alex a big card. On the front it said, "To the best Mommy in the world." and when Alex opened the card it read, "Happy Mother's Day." It also had Jordyn's and Josiah's handprints in it and they each signed their name. Even though Josiah's name was pretty much unreadable and his h was backwards it made Alex smile. Jordyn's D was also backwards but it was stuff like that that Alex treasured.

"Thank-you," she said as she kissed each of them.

"This is from me, Mommy," said Kaylee as she handed Alex the card she made for her in school. Alex opened the card and it said, "I love you, Mommy. Happy Mother's Day. Love, Kaylee." It made Alex smile. She thanked her and gave her a kiss. Ben then gave Alex his card he had made for her. Alex was impressed by how much time he spent on his card. He used glitter to make a heart on the front of the card and inside he had a poem typed that he obviously did at school.

Alex read over the poem and read it out loud, "Roses are red. Violets are blue. You're the best mom and I love you! Love, Benjamin." Alex had tears in her eyes and said, "Ben, this is really good. I love it. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said, "I love you, Mom," he said as he hugged her.

"And this is from me," said Chelsea as she walked out of the room and brought in a poster board covered in words. "I wanted to make a poem but I decided to make this. It says Mama in the middle and surrounding it are all the adjectives I use to describe you. Happy Mother's Day," she said handing it to Alex.

Alex looked over it and saw Mama in blue marker in the middle of the page and read the adjectives that Chelsea used for her. She could tell Chelsea spent a lot of time on it because the entire poster board was filled and sprinkled with glitter. "Chelsea, thank-you."

"You're welcome, Mama," she said with a smile. "We have a present for you too and Dad isn't here but we're going to give it to you anyway. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"Happy Mother's Day," said Ben as he handed a wrapped present to Alex.

Alex took the present and opened it. Her eyes filled up with tears as she saw the picture frame with each of the kids' pictures in black and white in the frame. Dave had even put the baby's sonogram picture in the frame too. Each child had their own spot and their names were engraved under their picture. "Thank-you," said Alex as she wiped tears from her eyes. It was so beautiful it just took her breath away.

"You're welcome," they said.

Later that morning, Chelsea and the kids did the dishes they made from breakfast and then went to church. Dave never made it to church either because he was still sleeping and didn't wake up till it was half way over. He just headed back to the house to shower up before Alex and the kids got home. He saw the picture frame already hanging in the living room which told him the kids went ahead with their plan to give it to Alex at breakfast. He felt bad for not being there and it was the first Mother's Day that Alex was a mother that he missed. Even when he wrestled he didn't miss Mother's Day with her. He always wanted to make the day special for her. He was sitting in the living room watching TV when the kids came in the door followed by Alex. They walked into the living room and Chelsea said, "Dad, where were you today? You missed EVERYTHING!"

"I was sleeping," he said. "I am sorry. I was up all night thinking and then when I went to sleep I didn't wake up until 11:30."

"You should have been here," said Chelsea. "We made Mama breakfast in bed, gave her cards and gave her the present."

"I know and I'm sorry," said Dave. "But can I talk to your mom alone please?"

"Sure," said Chelsea as she headed up the stairs and the other kids followed behind her except Jordyn.

"Hey, Daddy," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Jordyn." he said as he hugged her. "Can you go upstairs now so I can talk to your Mommy?"

"Yes, Daddy. I love you," she said as she skipped over to the stairs and began to skip up the stairs.

"I love you too," he said with a smile as he watched her. When she was upstairs he said, "she's so cute."

"Yeah she is," said Alex. "We did good work with that one."

"Yeah we did," he said. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Thanks," she said. "Want to tell me where you were all night?" she asked.

"I was at the barbershop. I slept there all night because I was thinking about the situation with Sasha and our fight."

"Okay," she said as they walked over to the couch to sit down.

"I am sorry for talking to you the way I did. I never should have talked that way to you and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said.

"Here's the thing, you may not understand why I care so much about being in Kyra's life but it matters a lot to me. I know what happened when I found out Sasha was pregnant. I pretty much told her to abort the baby and told her I didn't want to be there. I was an asshole back then. I wanted you and me to work out and I just wanted to get Sasha out of the picture. I never expected her to leave like she did so she left and disappeared off the face of the earth. I tried to contact her a couple times but I never could get to her because NO one knew where she was or what she was doing. I was a different guy back then. That guy isn't me. The man I am today is who I am. To me the right thing is to get to know my daughter and be in her life. I think she deserves that much from me. I mean after all I did have sex with the woman, made a baby with her and the only thing I can do is be there for my daughter even if it's 10 years too late. I want to be there. She is still mine. It's a conscience thing and it's about doing right. It's not because of anything you may think. It's about doing what's right. And it's up to Sasha to make that decision if she wants me in Kyra's life or not. It's been 10 years and I understand that Tom has been her dad most of this time and if Sasha wants her to keep thinking that then that's what is going to happen but I have to take this chance that she might let me in her life."

"Dave, I know you want to do the right thing but like you said it's 10 years too late. Sasha has made her life and so have you. It's not worth the disruption of our lives for you to do the right thing. Tom has raised Kyra for a while. I'm sure he's pretty attached to her. He knows he's not her dad biologically but emotionally he is her father and Kyra knows him as her dad. If you go in there and tell her you're her dad after 10 years of thinking someone else is it's going to confuse her, destroy her and she could grow resentful. Sometimes when we think the right thing is best it's actually the worst thing. I am happy that you want to do the right thing and that you care enough to want to be there but it's just not worth the problems it's going to cause. Is it worth disrupting our kids' lives? Is it worth the confusion and chaos for Kyra?"

"I don't know but I have to at least know if Sasha will let me be there for her," said Dave. "We didn't really even get the chance to talk about it. I was an asshole. I pretty much told her I didn't want to see her and that I wanted her to leave. I never expected it to turn out like that. I thought she would come back around and at least let me see the baby but she never did."

"Exactly," said Alex, "she didn't want you there or she would have. I know you want me to stand behind you on this but I can't, Dave. I think things should stay the way they are. It's not worth the problems."

"Can't we just talk to Sasha tomorrow night and then take it from there?"

"I guess," she said, "but will you be able to handle it if Sasha says no?"

"Yes because at least I know I tried. It's worth a try right?"

"I guess but what's going to happen if she says yes? I don't want our kids disrupted because of this."

"I guess I would get to know her. What is the big deal about her meeting our kids as her brothers and sisters?"

"Because I don't' want to have to explain this situation to our kids and I don't want their lives disrupted. If you want to get to know her fine but as for the kids NOTHING is going to change."

"All right," he said. "If that's what you want."

"It is what I want. You promised me nothing would change if Sasha came back into the picture."

"I know," he said. "And I'm sorry I said you were jealous and insecure. You should know that I am not going anywhere. It's been what 14 years?"

"Almost," she said. "And I never said I thought you were going anywhere. That was you that called me insecure. I trust you. I know you're not going anywhere."

"Come here," he said pulling Alex closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "By the way thank-you for the picture frame. I love it."

"You're welcome," he said. "So we're okay now?"

"I guess for now. I'm sorry I was the way I was yesterday. It's just it all hit me at one time. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "I still love you." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "So they actually made you breakfast in bed by themselves?"

"Yeah they did. I was surprised and it was delicious. Absolutely delicious," she said. "I was surprised they worked together. And then Chelsea and Ben did the dishes. I about fell over."

"Wow. I don't believe that," he said.

"Believe it because they did the dishes and Chelsea was VERY polite to Kaylee today."

"Good," said Dave, "it's about time. It's only been 6 years."

"Better late than never right?"

"Right," said Dave. "You know sometimes I wonder whatever happened to Bella."

"Who cares? She was an idiot. Now that is someone I would definitely NEVER like to see again. She can stay in her ditch somewhere and continue to ruin her life. I still don't know how she could walk out on Kaylee like she did but whatever. Her loss was my gain… and I love Kaylee to death. She is a great kid."

"Yeah she is but you better believe that if Bella had a part in her life she wouldn't be so great."

"True," said Alex.

"So.. Do you think we can have a talk upstairs or get interrupted?" he asked.

"I think we can manage to get a quick talk in," she said with a smile.

"Quick is what I live for these days," he said with a smile.. "who has time for romance anymore."

"So true," said Alex as she kissed his lips passionately, "now stop talking you're wasting our time. Let's go."

"Aggressive," he said getting up from the couch and picking Alex up. "I like it."

"Shut up," she said with a laugh as he carried her up to their bedroom. He made sure he locked the door behind them before he laid her down on the bed. It didn't take long before they were making love together as a way to make up for the fight they had the day before. At that point Alex could have cared less about any meeting that was going to happen the next day what mattered to her at that moment was just being with her husband and feeling his touch.

***A/N: WOW.. Chelsea was so nice to Kaylee in this chapter and all the kids came together to do something special for their mom. At least we know they can work together when they want to. Chelsea is a good take charge person.. and it was nice how she gave everyone a job to do. THe kids' cards for ALex were so sweet. Alex loved it all. At least they could make Mother's DAy Special without their dad. And it was nice for Dave to apolygize. At least he realizes Sasha could say no about him being in Kyra's life but like he said it's worth a try. He is definintely a different man from before. Gotta give him kudos for that. He's just amazing right now. = ) So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read.**

***Chapter 21: Dave and Sasha talk for the first time in almost 10 years... **


	21. Chapter 21

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

The next evening Dave and Sasha had agreed to meet. Sasha was coming by herself and no kids and no husband. Dave however had Alex by his side. Sylvia and Ted had offered to keep the kids for them while Sasha came over to meet with them. Dave was more nervous than he had been for a long time. He had no idea what was going to happen or how things were going to turn out. He hoped that he would be able to get to know Kyra but he highly doubted it. Alex on the other hand wasn't really up for the idea but Dave felt so passionate about it she wasn't going to tell him he couldn't meet up with Sasha. She didn't care if he got to know Kyra as long as it didn't disrupt her family. She didn't want Dave to know but she was torn between two emotions. A part of her wanted Dave to be in Kyra's life but the other part of her wanted him to have nothing to do with her. She knew the second part was harsh but she couldn't help the way she felt. Then she was starting to realize maybe it wasn't him being in Kyra's life she had a problem with maybe it was Sasha. She never liked Sasha and Alex never really confronted her for sleeping with her husband years ago. Of course Alex wasn't going to confront her now. It was too late but the feelings of dislike for Sasha still ran deep inside of Alex. Dave and Alex were sitting in the living room waiting for Sasha to arrive and Dave was pacing back and forth. Alex could tell he was nervous and said, "Baby, relax. It's going to be okay."

"I know but this is the first time I've talked to her since that night," he said. "You know."

"Yeah. I know the night she told you she was pregnant. You told me. It's nothing to be nervous about. You just tell her how you feel and that's it. That's the hardest part."

"The hardest part would be her saying no to me," said Dave. "I know she isn't going to want me in Kyra's life and I know I said I would be fine with it but right now I'm not so sure."

"Can I just say this?" asked Alex. "IF she says no.. prove you're a real father and let the other man have the child. It's like the story in the Bible when the two women were both saying they were the mother of the baby and the king said to solve the issue he was going to cut the baby in half. The REAL mother stopped him and told him to give the baby to the other lady so that the baby wasn't harmed. She acted in the best interest of the child. That had to be hard for her but she did what was best for the baby. That's a lesson you should take to heart right now. Sometimes doing the hardest thing is the right thing."

"Why is it you can name a story from the Bible for EVERY situation?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I guess that's what happens when you have to read the Bible everyday of your life growing up."

"So you're telling me that giving Kyra up is the hardest but the best thing or the right thing to do? I'm sorry but Sasha hasn't exactly done the best thing. I mean keeping a child away from their biological father for 10 years is not the best thing."

"Well, Dave why don't you bring that up to Sasha instead of to me. I didn't keep a child from you for 10 years so I can't exactly tell you what she was thinking or doing. You have to ask her yourself."

"I know," said Dave. "I'm just so nervous."

"I know," said Alex. "And you have nothing to be nervous about. Everything will be all right. Just calm down." She always hated when Dave got nervous. He could become very anxious and it took him a while to settle down. Alex knew he wasn't going to settle down until everything with Sasha was said and done.

As Dave continued pacing back and forth the doorbell rang. "Alex, can you get that? I'm too nervous."

"I guess," said Alex getting up from the couch and walking to the foyer to the front door. She looked out of the little hole in the door and saw Sasha standing there in a white baby t-shirt with a black leather jacket that went to the top of her stomach over top and a pair of black leather pants and a pair of Ugg boots. Her dark brown hair was hanging down. Alex rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Hey, Sasha. You can come in."

"Thanks," she said as she walked into the foyer. She looked around and said. "You have a really beautiful house. Who designed it?"

"I did," said Alex, "thank-you."

"Well, it's beautiful," she said.

"Thanks. Dave is in the living room. You can follow me," said Alex leading her to the living room. "Dave, Sasha is here," she said as the entered the living room.

It fell silent for a few minutes and the tension between Dave and Sasha was strong. Neither of them really knew what to say it had been so long since they had seen each other. The more Dave looked at Sasha the more he realized the reason for the affair. Alex and Sasha kind of resembled one another. Sasha finally got the nerve and said, "hey."

"Hey?" asked Dave. "That's all you're going to say after 10 years, Sasha? I think you have a lot more to say than just hey."

"Dave, what do you want me to say? Because I don't regret what I did. I'm glad I did what I did."

"So you're glad you just left and kept our daughter away from me?" he asked. It made Alex cringe when he called Kyra his daughter.

"Dave, what did you expect me to do?" She asked. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. It has not left my mind since it happened. I went to your locker room to tell you that I was pregnant and of course you didn't believe me. You told me I was lying until I showed you the ultrasound picture. Then you told me to take care of it and get an abortion because the baby wasn't wanted. You said you didn't want to be the baby's father. And you told me you didn't want to be there. So why are you getting so upset right now?"

"I don't know," he said, "but now that I think about it.. You called me a deadbeat. I am not a deadbeat and you can ask Alex. Alex, am I deadbeat?"

"Don't bring me into this," said Alex. "I look at it this way if you wouldn't have cheated on me and kept it in your pants this wouldn't' be happening right now."

"And you have a point," said Dave. "But it happened and there's nothing we can do about it now. I want to be in Kyra's life," he said.

"Not going to happen," said Sasha.

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Because I did what I could to get away from you. I didn't want to be around you. You're the reason I quit my job, you're the reason I left Connecticut and just disappeared. It's your fault," she said, "and if I remember correctly you called me a problem and said I was the reason there were problems between you and your wife. You told me I couldn't be pregnant because you were trying to work things out with your wife and if I was pregnant it would mess things up. It seems to me that you got the perfect life you wanted with her. I read tabloids.. I read books. I know how you've turned out and I just want to say that I find it funny you can take in and be a dad to Kaylee the child you had with another woman but my baby wasn't good enough. My baby was a problem. Dave, you were the problem. Not me. It took me years to get over it. I cried my eyes out when Kyra was born and I saw she looked like you. EVERYDAY has been a reminder of how much of an asshole you really are. I did what I did so I wouldn't be a burden to you and your wife. Kyra doesn't know you and she has a dad. Tom is her dad and that's how it's going to be. I'm not changing my mind. You had your chance. You didn't want to be her father and you didn't' want to be there."

"Sasha, I was a different man back then. I was an asshole. I did a lot of things I wasn't proud of and said things I didn't mean. I tried calling you and getting in touch with you to tell you I wanted to be there but no one knew anything."

"I know," said Sasha, "Mickie told me and she also told me about how you humiliated her backstage too."

"So Mickie knew where you were the whole time?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. And surprisingly Mickie is a VERY good friend of mine. If she would have been a very good friend of yours you might have known where I was and could have told me but truth is Mickie didn't like you and she wasn't going to tell you where I was. When she told me you were trying to find me to tell me that you wanted to be in the baby's life I was going to call you and I was going to talk it out with you but Mickie made me see you for what you really were so I moved on and at first it was hard but when Kyra was 6 months old I met Tom, we started dating and a year later we were married. Tom is the only dad Kyra knows and he's the only dad she will ever know. I told you when you told me to leave and told me to take care of it that I wasn't going to do it. I told you that our baby would be calling someone else Daddy and that's what she's doing and that's how it's going to be. You made your bed… you need to lie in it now."

"So you're not going to let me be in Kyra's life?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. You didn't want to be there 10 years ago.. You're not going to be there now. She's happy with the life she has now and Tom is an amazing father to her and Teagan. I am not going to upset Kyra and tell her the guy she has known as her dad isn't really her dad. In her heart he is her dad and that's all that matters."

"And what if I choose to take this to court to be in her life?" asked Dave.

"Go ahead.. Tom is a lawyer.. You wouldn't win," said Sasha. "Why are you making it so difficult. You got what you wanted. You didn't want to be a father to her.. So you're not."

"I told you it was different back then, I was different. I'm not that guy now. How can you keep my child away from me?"

"I'm sorry," said Sasha, "your child? I don't' remember you doing anything for her. I don't remember you saying you would help out even if you were married. No you told me you didn't want her. So just because you changed and became this big family man and now you want to be in her life doesn't mean you're going to be. She is happy and I am not going confuse her and destroy her. If you cared about your daughter like you say you do.. You would leave it alone and leave things the way they are."

"But she is my daughter too," said Dave.

"Any man can make a baby but it takes a special man to be a dad and Dave you're not that special man. I'm sorry."

"I am a good father," he said. "Alex, tell her I am a good father." Dave was about to lose it. Being told no about being in Kyra's life was a huge blow to his ego. Alex didn't say anything. She stood there silently and he said, "Alex. Tell her."

"I told you don't bring me in it," said Alex.

"Just tell her I'm a good father," said Dave.

"Fine. He is a good father. I have never seen a man as good with his kids as Dave is. He is an amazing father," said Alex.

"I'm not saying he's not. I'm sure he's great with your kids but it's not going to change my mind. I have to look out for my kids. My kids are what matter most to me and I can't tell Kyra that Tom isn't really her father because I know it will destroy her and I will not hurt my daughter. It's not about us and it's not about you, Dave, it's about Kyra and what's best for her. What's best for her is leaving things the way they are."

"Sasha, come on," said Dave, "you have to let me be there."

"I don't have to let you do anything," said Sasha. "I don't want you there. You made up your mind years ago. I'm sorry. This is how it's going to be. I don't think it's worth it. I don't know how it happened but we just happened to send our kids to the same private school and our kids became friends. Let's just leave it that way.. Please."

"Sasha, don't you think I have the right to be there?"

"No I don't," she said. "You pushed me away, you didn't want her in the first place and you didn't' want to be there so no. I don't think you have the right to be there. Had the situation been different maybe you would have the right but it's not different and this is how it's going to be."

"Sasha, Please," said Dave.

"Dave, don't make this harder than what it has to be. You made your decision years ago. Please. Don't make this harder for me."

"Fine," said Dave, "You don't want me in her life that's fine. I can't argue about it anymore but I want you to know that I am hurt."

"And I wasn't hurt the night you pushed me away, told me to get an abortion and said you didn't want the baby? I was really hurt but you didn't' seem to care. I will admit I thought you loved me back then but the more I thought about it I was just another piece of ass for you. I don't know. I knew you were married and I knew I didn't have a chance with you but that little bit of hope was there. Then I finally realized I was nothing more than someone you slept with while you were on the road away from your wife. That hurt me finding that out. I was stupid and I will admit and Alex, I am sorry for sleeping with your husband behind your back. I really am sorry."

"Trust me you weren't the first and you weren't the last. It's okay," said Alex. "It takes two people to tango," said Alex. "I know he had a part in it and you didn't force him to do anything."

"I have wanted to apologize to you for the last 10 years," said Sasha. "I feel really bad for what I did and I am sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex, "What's done is done. Saying sorry about it 10 years later isn't going to change the fact it happened. Truth is you can't change the past. You just have to accept it and move on."

"Thanks," said Sasha.

"Well, I have a question," said Dave. "Since you won't let me in Kyra's life can you at least tell me about her so I feel like I know her?"

"Sure," said Sasha. "What do you want to know?"

"What's her full name?" asked Dave.

"Kyra Morgan Alexander," she said.

"Pretty name," said Dave, "when was she born?"

"June 19th," said Sasha.

"The day after Chelsea was born," said Dave.

"You know it's weird because Kyra used to come home and tell me there was a girl in 6th grade that looked like her and everyone thought they were sisters. Then Teagan was telling me about Ben. I saw their last name was Bautista but I never thought they were your kids. I always thought Chelsea was a year older than Ky."

"She is. Chelsea skipped a grade."

"Oh," said Sasha. "Anything else?"

"What does she do for fun?"

"Rides her bike, dances, hangs out with friends and reads."

"And does she play any sports?"

"Soccer and she does cheerleading in the fall. She used to be a gymnast but it got to be too much for her. It wasn't fun anymore."

"Cool," said Dave. "What's her favorite color?"

"Neon green. She loves that color. Her favorite book is Ramona Forever but her favorite book as a baby, toddler and preschooler was 'Goodnight Moon'."

"Tell me more about her," said Dave.

"Well, her favorite food is chicken. Her favorite TV show is Hannah Montana and her favorite TV show when she was younger was Barney and Dora. She never got enough of those shows. She's creative, smart, funny and she's so well-mannered. She is a joy kid. She is a really good kid. She gets A's and B's in school. She loves animals and wants to be a veterinarian when she grows up."

"Wow," said Dave. "She kind of reminds me of Chelsea. They have the same interest in things."

"They are sisters but they can never know," said Sasha.

"Oh.. Trust me," said Alex, "Chelsea will NOT know Kyra is her sister. None of our kids will."

"Okay," said Sasha. "But Dave do you understand where I'm coming from though about not being in her life?"

"I guess," said Dave. "Do her and Chelsea know each other."

"I don't see how they would," said Alex, "Chelsea is in 6th and Kyra's in 4th."

"They know of each other but I don't think they really know one another," said Sasha.

"Well, Chelsea's birthday is coming up. I'm sure she's going to have a party. Kyra should come," said Dave.

"I don't' think you should be inviting people to Chelsea's party without her consent," said Alex. "You know how she is."

"I know but I think they should at least have play dates together."

"Chelsea doesn't do play dates anymore. She hangs out with friends and you know how hard it is to get her away from Emily, Tessa and Briana. It doesn't happen."

"I know but it's always worth a shot right?" asked Dave.

"Dave, I don't' think you should try to make Chelsea and Kyra be friends," said Alex.

"I agree with Alex," said Sasha. "Ky already has friends. I mean it would be great if her and Chelsea became friends but truth be told. I'm not going force them."

"All right," said Dave. "We won't force it."

"Thank-you," said Sasha. "Well, if that's everything. I think I'm going to go. I have to go pick Ky up from soccer practice."

"Okay," said Dave. "It was good to see you again but before you go.. I would like to set up a play date."

"Dave, I thought we just discussed not forcing Chelsea and Kyra to be friends," said Alex.

"Not Chelsea and Kyra," said Dave. "Ben and Teagan."

"Oh," said Alex. "I think a play date is a good idea for them."

"I agree," said Sasha. "Teagan is always talking about Ben. I think they should play together more outside of school. When do you want to do this play date?"

"We hear a lot about Teagan too," said Alex, "and how about Friday after school?"

"That works for me," said Sasha. "Thank-you."

"No problem," said Alex. "Dave will just pick them up from school that day."

"All right," said Sasha. "Well, I really have to go. I'll see you Friday."

"See you on Friday," they said together as Dave walked Sasha to the door and let her out. After she was gone Dave shut the door behind him and walked back into the living room. "Thanks for being so supportive."

"Dave, I was being honest. And I didn't want to be brought into your lover's quarrel. I told you it wasn't a good idea but you insisted on it."

"Well, at least I know," said Dave, "and I feel bad because Kyra seems like a great kid."

"That's your own fault. You told her that you didn't want to be there, you didn't want to be her father and you wanted her to have an abortion. I would feel the same way and figure if you didn't want to be a dad then why should you be a dad now?"

"Because I changed, Alex, and if we're bringing up the night she told me she was playing games. She came in saying she was going to get an abortion then she said she couldn't. She was playing games. Alex, I'm not a game player and I knew her real intentions. She wanted me to pack up and leave you so I could be with her. I wasn't going to do that. I refused to do that. Things weren't the best with us then but I was trying to make them right. I wanted them to be right. I wasn't going to leave you because I got someone else pregnant. She is the one that chose to leave. I would have came around eventually and I did… she didn't."

"So she wanted you to leave me?"

"Yes," said Dave, "and I wasn't going to do it. I know it's a little late but if it makes you feel better the one time she got pregnant was the only time we didn't use protection."

"Why would you cheating on me make me feel any better just because you used protection? You shouldn't' have cheated on me at all."

"Let's be straight about this. I remember a certain someone coming to New York about 5 years ago or so to visit their sick mother and ended up sleeping with another guy and didn't use protection.. I think that's how it happened am I right?"

"Dave, you know it was a rough time for me and I was confused. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was dealing with the loss of a baby. It was tough."

"But you had me as a support system," said Dave.

"I know but you wouldn't even let me alone with the kids. That wasn't much of a support system," said Alex. "Either way neither of us should have cheated on the other. When we got married me vowed to forsake all others and be faithful. And we both failed on that promise."

"And that's why we renewed our vows for a new start. And I have to say life is going much better this way."

"It is," said Alex, "except our past does keep coming back to haunt us."

"So after everything how are you feeling? You're not stressed or anything are you?"

"Nope," said Alex. "I am fine and the baby is fine."

"Okay because you know I worry about you and the baby. This is more risky."

"I know but the doctor said as long as I stay healthy and take care of myself I should have nothing to worry about."

"And to stay away from stressful situations."

"I do," said Alex, "I told you. I'm not stressed."

"Just making sure," he said taking her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I love you," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," she said, "and now can we just forget about everything that's happened in the past and continue to enjoy our new start?"

"Absolutely," he said. "We can do that."

"Good," she said as she rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heart and said, "Your heart is beating awfully fast. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It will be okay," he said.

"All right," said Alex. "I love you so much, Baby."

"I love you too," he said as they kissed each other passionately.

***A/N: Alex puts on a good act for pretending to care. She could have cared less if Sasha said no or not. At least she supported Dave.. I have to agree with Sasha. She has a point. Dave didn't want to be there when she told him she was pregnant.. why should he be there now when she knows Tom as her dad? That would confuse and upset her. It's better to leave things the way they are. AT least Sasha gave him some information on Kyra. He at least deserved that much and way to go Sasha for apologizing to Alex for sleeping with her husband. And Dave and Alex are still talking and no fights. I love how they worry about one another. Gotta love the love they share. = ) So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much. = ) **

On Friday afternoon Dave stood outside the school waiting for the kids to come out. He was picking up Teagan too along with Ben, Kaylee and Chelsea. Ben had been excited for the play date all week. He had a bunch of stuff planned out for them to do but Dave wasn't sure how much of it Teagan would want to do. The bell had finally rang and as usual kindergarten came out first. Ben was leading the line out first on this day. He was followed by Teagan and then Kaylee came out the door. "Hey, Guys," said Dave.

"Hey, Daddy," said Kaylee as she hugged him.

"Hey, Dad, guess what," said Ben.

"What?"

"I got 5 stickers this week! Mrs. Mannix gave me a sticker, eraser and a pencil."

"Ben, that is great. I am so happy," said Dave with a smile. He was so proud of his son because he actually behaved all week for the teacher. It was the first time since they started the sticker reward system. He had been trying hard for the past couple weeks and this time his hard work had finally paid off. It made Dave happy.

"Is Mom home? I want to tell Mom all about it," said Ben.

"I'm sorry, Buddy, but Mom is working. She is at the shelter till 9. You're going to need to call her or wait until tomorrow to tell her."

"Okay," he said. He seemed kind of disappointed that Alex wasn't going to be home to tell her all about his day and the stickers but she was doing her thing at the shelter.

"And Teagan, how are you today?" asked Dave.

"Good," said Teagan with a smile.

"That's good," he said as Chelsea came out of the school with Lucas. "Hey, Chels."

"Hey, Dad," she said. "Bye, Lucas," she said.

"Bye, Chelsea," he said as he hugged her. "I will call you later."

"Okay," she said with a smile on her face.

Dave shook his head and then said, "so how was school?"

"Boring," said Chelsea. "I am so ready for summer vacation."

"Me too," said Ben.

"It will be here soon enough," said Dave as they headed to the car. "In a couple weeks you'll be done."

"Thank God," said Chelsea. "And then I'm going to be in 7th grade!"

"You don't have to remind me," said Dave. "I can't believe you're already going into 7th grade. Time goes so fast."

"Are you kidding me, Dad? Time goes so slow," she said as she got in the car.

"For you it goes slow but for parents it goes fast," he said as he got into the car.

When they got home the kids jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. Dave slowly made his way over to the house and then opened the front door for them. The kids went in and hung up their school stuff and ran to their rooms to change into their after school clothes. Teagan was still standing in the doorway when she said, "Mr. Bautista? Where can I put my stuff and where can I change into my non school clothes?"

"Here," he said taking her book bag from her, "I will hang it up right here. Are your non school clothes in there?"

"Yeah," she said looking up at him.

"All right," he said getting in her book bag to get them out. He handed them to her and said, "here you go."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "Where can I change?"

"The bathroom is right down the hall," he said.

"Okay," she said as she walked to the bathroom. Dave had to admit she was very well mannered and polite. He wondered if Kyra was anything like her.

It didn't take long for the kids to come downstairs after changing and for Teagan to come out of the bathroom. She handed Dave her school clothes and he put them in her book bag. "Where are Jordyn and Josiah?" asked Chelsea.

"They are with your grandma and papu," said Dave. "They will be bringing them over later."

"Oh," she said.

"So why don't you guys go and play?" asked Dave.

"All right," said Ben. "Teagan, what do you want to play?"

"I don't know," she said. "Do you want to play house with me?"

"Sure," said Ben. Dave shook his head with a smile and walked into the kitchen while Ben, Kaylee and Teagan went to the playroom to play. Chelsea walked into the living room to watch MTV. She knew her mom wasn't there so she took the opportunity to watch MTV because her mom didn't allow her to watch that channel. She always said it was too grown up for Chelsea but Chelsea liked watching Teen Mom and 16 and Pregnant. Those were her two favorite shows on MTV. Chelsea also knew her dad wouldn't say anything to her because he didn't care. He usually let the kids do what Alex wouldn't let them do when she wasn't home.

When the kids got to the playroom Ben said, "so we're playing house?"

"Yeah," said Teagan. "You can be the daddy, I can be the Mommy and Kaylee you can be our daughter and this is our baby," she said picking up one of Kaylee's Baby Alive dolls.

"Okay," said Ben.

"All right," said Kaylee.

"So now it's bedtime, Kaylee," said Teagan. "Let's go to bed and Ben you put the baby to bed."

"Okay," he said as Teagan handed him the baby doll. Teagan took Kaylee over to the extra couch in the playroom and had her lay down on it. She took a blanket and covered her up.

"Goodnight, Kaylee," she said.

"Goodnight, Mommy," said Kaylee as she closed her eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

Ben was sitting in Jordyn's Winnie The Pooh rocking chair rocking the baby. He was acting like it was a real baby. He even sang it a lullaby. "Hush little baby don't say word Daddy's going to buy you a Mockingbird and that Mockingbird don't sing, Daddy's going to buy a diamond ring," he continued singing the lullaby to the baby and cradling it in his arms. Dave probably would have had a fit if he popped up in the playroom to see his son playing with a baby doll so well. The baby doll had fallen asleep and Ben said, "Goodnight, Baby," and put it in the play crib. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now the Mommy and Daddy go to bed," she said, "and they hug each other a lot."

Ben shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay." Teagan had made them a little bed on the floor and they both laid down on the blanket. Teagan insisted that they hugged a lot and then went to sleep.

Kaylee looked over at them and said, "I don't think Mommy and Daddy would like us playing house. I think we should play something else."

"Kaylee," said Ben, "we're playing house now go to sleep."

"You can play house. I'm going to my bedroom. I'm not getting in trouble for playing bad things."

"Okay," said Ben. When Kaylee left the room he said, "I think it's morning time. Let's wake up."

"Okay," said Teagan. "And now I'm having a baby since we lost one kid." She took a pillow and put it up her shirt.

"Okay," said Ben. He shrugged his shoulders. He was just playing along with Teagan. They did lots of things Mommies and Daddies did. They went grocery shopping, they cleaned and according to Teagan they hugged a lot. And soon the time came when Teagan wanted to have the baby. She made Ben get a baby doll and laid down on the couch. She explained to Ben where babies came from and he said, "That doesn't seem right. A baby can't come from there."

"That's where they come from," said Teagan. "My mommy and daddy told me. Just like they told me there is no tooth fairy, Santa Claus or Easter Bunny."

"Santa Claus is real and so is the Easter Bunny," he said, "and babies don't come out of there."

"Yes they do!" she said. "My mommy told me."

"Then how do the babies get in the tummy?"

"It happens when Mommies and Daddies hug a lot," she said.

"Oh," said Ben. "My mom and dad hug a lot."

"Then you might get a baby in the house soon."

"We are," said Ben. "So that's how it works?"

"Yeah," said Teagan.

"Now about the Santa Claus thing," he said. "He is real. So is the tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny."

"A giant bunny that delivers eggs and candy? No way," said Teagan. "And a man that drives a sleigh and delivers presents all over the world in one night not possible and reindeer don't fly. The tooth fairy isn't real either because there are no such things as fairies."

"Yes there are," said Ben. "When I lost my tooth I put it under my pillow and when I woke up I had a dollar."

"Your mommy put it there."

"No she didn't. The tooth fairy did," he said.

"Okay, Ben," she said. "I'm just telling you what my mommy told me."

"Well, my mom and dad told me that they are all real. They said the Easter Bunny fills up my Easter basket and Santa puts the presents under the tree. I believe them."

"Okay," she said. "I don't' want to play house anymore," she said. "Let's play Barbie dolls."

"Barbie dolls?" he asked.

"Yeah. Barbie dolls or we could play dress up."

"I'd rather play dress up," he said.

"Okay," said Teagan as she made her way over to the Princess dress up stuff. She managed to get Ben to dress up like Sleeping Beauty while she dressed up like Princess Tiana. She even got Ben to play tea party dressed up like a princess. If Dave would come and see that he wouldn't be happy.

While Kaylee was in her room coloring Dave went into the living room with Chelsea and sat down on the couch and said, "What are you watching?"

"16 and Pregnant," she said.

"Oh," he said, "you know it's a bad thing to be pregnant at 16 right?"

"I know," she said. "Dad, please don't give me the talk about it. I know.. You only have a baby when you're married."

"Good girl," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Keep thinking that way and we'll be good."

"I will," she said. "So did you talk to Mama about me auditioning for that part?"

"Not exactly," he said.

"Why? It's in two weeks. Is she going to say no?"

"Probably," said Dave, "but you've been practicing right?"

"Yes, Dad," she said.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. I'm not going to talk to your Mama about it first. I'm going to take you on the audition and then if you get the part I'll talk to her about it then."

"Won't she get upset? Don't you think you should tell her before?"

"No because I know she won't let you audition. I want you to audition and I think you're perfect for the part."

"Okay," said Chelsea, "but if Mama gets upset it was your idea."

"I will take full responsibility. I promise."

"Okay," she said.

"So I feel like I never get to talk to you anymore. How is life?"

"It's life, Dad. It's not spectacular. I'm only 10."

"I know," he said, "so you have a birthday coming up. What do you want to do?"

"I want to have a sleepover with my friends Emily, Tessa and Briana," she said.

"That's cool," said Dave. "I think you should invite Kyra to your party."

"Why, Dad?" she asked looking at him like he had two heads.

"I don't know. I just think it would be nice since Ben is such good friends with Teagan."

"And what does that have to do with Kyra and me. She's in 4th grade.. I'm in 6th grade. And I don't even know her. I'm not going to look like some creeper inviting a girl I don't know to my party."

"Well, how about you hang out with her or something?"

"Dad, I don't' want to hang out with her. I have my own friends. My friends would laugh at me for hanging out with a 4th grader. Just because Ben is in love with her sister doesn't mean I need to be her best friend. It's bad enough everyone says we look like sisters. I don't need people thinking we actually are. She's a bitch, Dad. I don't want to be associated with it."

"Chelsea, watch your language. And I'm sure she's not a bitch."

"Really? Because she acts stuck up. Tessa has a sister in 4th grade.. She said Kyra picks on EVERYONE and she's just a mean girl. That isn't me. I am nice to everyone and I don't like people that pick on other people. And she's drama. I don't want drama hanging out with me. I stay away from it and I want to keep it that way. I'm not going to be her friend."

"Do you know her?" asked Dave.

"No, Dad."

"So why are you going to go by what everyone else says?"

"Because I have heard her make fun of a girl in the hallway and I saw her make the girl cry. I don't hang out with people like that. Why are you pushing me to be her friend?"

"I'm not," he said.

"Yes you are," said Chelsea. "I may be 10 but I'm not stupid. I know when someone is trying to push me to do something I don't want to do."

"Chels, I just think it would be nice if you would be friends with her since your brother hangs out with her sister so much."

"No, Dad. I don't want to be."

"Come on, Chelsea, at least invite her to your party," he said.

"Dad, I don't want to. Tessa doesn't like her because Tessa's sister is the girl she made cry. That wouldn't' work out and I don't know her."

"For me, Chelsea, please. Just talk to her at school on Monday."

"DAD! NO!" said Chelsea. "I don't want to."

"Please. At least make an attempt to be her friend."

"Dad, I said no. Stop trying to get me to be friends with someone I don't want to be friends with."

"Chelsea, I'm not trying to get you do anything. I'm just suggesting."

"Suggesting too hard. I don't like Kyra and she's not going to be my friend end of story."

"Well, could you at least invite her to your party?"

"Oh my God, Dad, if it would make you leave me alone then yes. I'll invite her to my party like I'm some creeper."

"You're not a creeper," said Dave. "It's polite."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. She didn't understand why her dad was so insistent on Kyra being invited to the party. Chelsea didn't even like the girl and the last thing she wanted was for her to be at her party.

"So I'm going to order pizza for dinner. What kind do you want?"

"Pepperoni I guess," she said focusing her eyes back on the TV.

"Okay. I'm going to go ask Ben and Teagan."

"All right," she said as her dad got up.

Dave walked to the playroom and when he walked in he saw Ben dressed up like a princess and said, "what is going on in here?"

"We're just playing, Mr. Bautista," said Teagan. "I'm Tiana and Ben is Sleeping Beauty."

"Ben, you let her dress you up, Buddy?"

"Yeah," he said. "It is better than Barbie Dolls."

"Okay," said Dave, "so I'm ordering pizza. What kind would you two like?"

"Cheese," said Teagan.

"Pepperoni," said Ben.

"All right," said Dave, "and Ben get that dress off you look ridiculous."

"Okay," he said as he immediately took off the princess dress.

Later that evening they had dinner and when dinner was finished Sylvia and Ted had dropped Jordyn and Josiah off and it was almost time for Sasha to come pick up Teagan. As Dave was upstairs getting Jordyn and Josiah ready for bed the doorbell rang. "Chelsea, can you get that I will be right down."

"Okay," she said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the door. She looked out the hole to see it was Teagan's mom and Kyra standing there. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Hello."

"Hey," said Sasha with a smile. "You must be Chelsea."

"Yeah," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm just an old friend of your dad's."

"Oh," she said. "Hi, Kyra."

"Hi," said Kyra with a little attitude.

"Kyra, be nice," said Sasha.

"It's okay," said Chelsea. "She doesn't have to be nice. I don't care."

"All right," she said. Sasha could tell that Chelsea was just like Alex. She had the same attitude as her.

"Teagan! Your mom is here," said Chelsea as she left the door open for Sasha and Kyra to come in.

Dave made his way downstairs to see Sasha standing there with Kyra. "Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey," said Sasha. "How was she?"

"She was good," said Dave. "She had Ben dressed up as a princess."

"That's funny," said Sasha.

"Yeah," he said. "I didn't think it was too funny to see my son dressed up like a princess."

"Teagan has a way of making people do what they don't want to do," said Sasha. "She'll make a GREAT lawyer some day."

"I bet," said Dave. "So how are you today?"

"I'm good. How about you?" she asked with a smile.

"Pretty good," he said as Teagan came to the door.

"Mommy!" she said hugging her.

"Hey, T. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Mommy. I want to come and play here again."

"We'll see," said Sasha. "Dave, thank-you for having her."

"No problem. She can come back again anytime."

"Thanks," said Sasha with a smile as Dave handed her Teagan's book bag. "Well, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "Have a goodnight."

"You too," said Sasha as she took the girls and left.

Dave shut the door behind him to see Chelsea standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Would Mama really like you talking to another woman like that?"

"Like what?" asked Dave.

"Flirting with her," she said.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone," he said.

"Dad, I'm 10. I know what flirting is. You were flirting."

"I wasn't flirting," he said.

"I'm sure Mama would think it was flirting too and she wouldn't be happy about it."

"Chelsea, I wasn't flirting."

"Whatever you say," said Chelsea as she walked away and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room to write in my journal."

"Oh," said Dave. "You keep a journal?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said. He knew he wasn't flirting with Sasha at least he thought he wasn't. He wasn't so sure maybe he was. Either way Chelsea didn't like the interaction between Dave and Sasha.

***A/N: So... Teagan... I don't think Ben should really be hanging around her and Dave should probably be more observant about what's going on in the playroom. Kaylee knew the game was bad so she left. Sasha's kid would know the truth about babies and she would also know the truth about Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny. Poor Ben dressing up like a princess to make Teagan happy.. Ben will make a GREAT boyfriend/husband one day and after the way he was taking care of the baby he will make a GREAT dad too.. he must learn it from his dad. = ) He'll be fun to watch when the baby gets there. And Dave.. he's being to secretive behind Alex's back. First he tells Chelsea he's going to take her to audition for a movie without discussing it with Alex first knowing how she feels about that and then he was pushing Chelsea to invite Kyra to her party and be friends with her. Chelsea was pretty much against the idea because Kyra is a mean girl.. but Chelsea gave in so her dad would leave her alone... Then Dave and Sasha... they shouldn't be allowed to meet up with each other when Alex isn't home. Especially if Chelsea is insisting Dave was flirting with her. ONe can only imagine the kinds of things Chelsea is going to write in her journal and who knows... she might even tell Alex about Dave's flirting... so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	23. Chapter 23

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I greatly appreciated them. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A couple weeks later Dave, Alex and the kids were heading into Madison Square Garden for Athena's college graduation. "All right," said Dave as they entered the building. "Who has to use the bathroom?"

"I do," said Jordyn.

"I knew you would," said Dave. "Josiah? Ben? Kaylee? And Chelsea?"

"I have to go, Daddy," said Josiah.

"Okay. In fact I think everyone needs to go because once we sit down with Tony and Lexie no one is getting up and leaving the arena. This is going to be a long ceremony and I need you guys to be on your best behavior."

"Okay, Daddy," said Jordyn.

"Okay, Dad," said Ben. "Why are we here? What's the big deal about Athena graduating from college?"

"The big deal is that Athena has worked VERY hard for the last 4 years to graduate and become a social worker. She deserves to have her family here to watch her graduate."

"Is her Mom coming?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't know," said Dave. "As far as I am concerned Alex is her mom."

"Oh," said Chelsea.

"Now, let's take our bathroom break," he said leading them to the bathroom so that they could get it out of their systems before the ceremony began. After they were finished using the bathroom they headed to meet Tony and Lexie in the arena. Dave called him to find out where he was and Tony directed them to their seats.

As soon as Dave was in Lexie's sight she yelled, "G-Peezy!"

"Hey, Lexie," said Dave picking her up. "How are you?"

"Good. My mommy is graduating today."

"I know," said Dave. "Are you proud of her?"

"Yeah," she said as Dave put her down. "We got her flowers."

"You did?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," she said. "And we're having a big party for her too."

"I know," said Dave as he ushered his kids into taking a seat. "It's going to be at my house."

"My daddy is proud of my mommy too," she said with a smile.

"I bet he is," said Dave looking at Tony. "How are you?"

"Excited for Athena. I don't know if it was nerves or morning sickness but she was throwing up like crazy."

"Probably morning sickness. Athena doesn't get nervous," said Dave as he took a seat.

"Hey, Miss Chelsea," said Tony as he sat down next to her and sat Lexie on his lap. Chelsea ignored him because she was too busy texting on her phone.

"Chelsea," said Alex, "Tony is talking to you."

"Oh, Sorry," she said. "Hey."

"Who are you texting?" he asked, "a boyfriend?"

"Tony, please," she said. "I don't have a boyfriend." She knew she was lying but her dad still didn't know about her and Lucas and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Don't you?" he asked giving her a look.

"I don't," she said.

"Aunt Chelsea, Can I see your nails?"

"Sure," she said showing Lexie her nails that she had just gotten done that morning with Alex. They were airbrushed with pink and had white swirls in them.

"Pretty," said Lexie.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile. "I like your hair," she said looking at Lexie's twisties on the top of her head.

"My mommy did them," she said.

"They're very pretty."

After a while, the ceremony finally began. Athena's graduating class came out and took a seat. They sat through tons of speeches and the ceremony was running long like Dave had expected. Josiah and Jordyn were getting restless so Alex took them out in the hallway for a few minutes while the speeches were still going on. After Josiah and Jordyn stretched their legs they went back into the arena just in time for the graduates to get their degrees. They sat through quite a few names considering Athena's last name started with a B but they finally got to her name and said, "Athena Bautista." Athena walked across the stage, got her degree and shook the dean's hand.

Tony, Dave, Alex and the kids cheered for her as she walked across the stage. Dave had tears of joy in his eyes because there were times he never thought they were going to make it to this point but Athena didn't disappoint. She did what she said she was going to do and that was graduate high school, go to college, get her bachelor's degree and become a social worker. He knew it couldn't have been easy for her being a mother and a college student but she managed to get a 4.0 GPA and to actually finish school without taking time off. As Athena walked on the stage Lexie who was being held by her dad said, "That's my Mommy!"

"Yep," said Tony, "that's your mommy," he said with a smile on his face.

Lexie yelled, "I LOVE YOU MOMMY!" Athena had heard her and looked in the direction of her family. She waved, mouthed I love you to Lexie and blew her a kiss. Lexie smiled and blew a kiss back to her mom. There was no doubt that Lexie was proud of her mom. You could see it in her eyes. She smiled as her mom made it back to her seat. She would not take her eyes off of her.

"She did it!" said Dave as he sat down again. "She did it."

"Are you crying, Dad?" asked Ben.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm just so proud of your sister. I told you she worked very hard to get here. I'm hoping the next college graduation we'll see is Chelsea's."

"You know it, Dad," said Chelsea.

"Where are you going to college?" asked Alex.

"NYU of course or Penn State."

"Nice choices," said Alex. "I'd go with NYU."

"Yeah," she said, "I don't know what I want to be yet but I want to be something."

"You still have time," said Alex, "don't rush it."

"Alex," said Dave, "can you believe it? She's done with college."

"I know. I am so proud of her. I always knew she was going to go far in life."

"Yeah," said Dave. "I am incredibly proud. I wish Glenda could see her now. I mean Glenda may not be my favorite person but she should see this. And I wish my mom could have been here. She would have been so proud but I understand she had another commitment."

"I'm sure they are both incredibly proud of her," said Alex. "I know I am."

After they spent almost an hour and a half going through names they finally announced them as graduates and they made their closing remarks before ending the ceremony. As soon as it was over Dave, Alex and the kids went outside with Tony and Lexie to wait for Athena. It was a beautiful day in May. The sun was shining, you could smell the flowers blooming and there was a nice breeze going. The kids were running around as they waited. Finally Athena rounded the corner and Lexie ran over to her mom and said, "MOMMY!"

"Hey, Beautiful girl," said Athena picking her up. "I heard you tell me you loved me."

"I do love you, Mommy, you're the best Mommy in the world. I am so proud of you. I love you," she said hugging her.

"I love you too," said Athena with a smile as she walked over to her dad, Alex and Tony.

"Congratulations, Graduate," said Dave as he hugged his daughter.

"Thank-you , Dad. And thanks for paying for my college. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even been in college."

"No problem. I just wanted to see you make something of yourself. I am so proud of you. I can't believe you're 22 already. I remember when you were a baby like it was yesterday."

"Dad," said Athena with a smile, "stop."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Congratulations, Baby," said Tony as he kissed Athena's lips softly. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank-you," she said handing Lexie to her dad. "I guess the next big thing for us is having the baby and then our wedding."

"Did you two set a date yet?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Athena. "March 14th of next year."

"Wonderful," said Alex. "By the way, congratulations."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she hugged Alex.

"Athena, I am so proud of you," said Chelsea. "Good job."

"Thanks," said Athena as she hugged her little sister who wasn't so little anymore.

"Here, Mommy," said Lexie as she handed Athena the flowers. "Me and Daddy picked them out for you."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "They are so beautiful."

"Just like you," said Tony. "I am so proud of you right now. I Love you."

"I love you too," said Athena as they kissed each other's lips quickly.

"All right," said Dave, "that's enough."

"Sorry," said Athena with a smile. "So are we just heading over to your house for the party/get together?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "It's not really going to be a party. It's more of a family day celebrating your graduation."

"Okay," said Athena, "we'll meet you at your house."

"Okay," said Dave. "See you then and I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," she said with a smile as they all headed to their cars.

Later that afternoon when they got back to the house the kids were outside playing while Alex and Chelsea were making sandwiches for Athena's party. Alex had sent Dave out to get her cake at the grocery store. He was walking through the store pushing his cart with Athena's cake looking for ice cream and some other snacks for the party when he ran into Sasha who was doing grocery shopping for her household. They had accidentally hit carts and Dave said, "I'm sorry…." before he realized who it was. "Hey, Sasha."

"Hey, Dave," she said with a smile. "What are you doing here today?"

"Getting some cake and ice cream for my daughter's graduation party. I was looking for some snacks also. What about you?"

"Just doing my weekly grocery shopping," she said with a smile. "So where's your wife today?"

"At home making sandwiches with Chelsea for the party. What about the girls and Tom?"

"They're at home," she said. "I prefer to go grocery shopping myself. I get done a lot faster."

"Yeah until you run into people like me who aren't paying attention and hit your cart," he said with a laugh.

"No," she said, "I was the one that wasn't paying attention. I am sorry. I was looking at my list."

"No," said Dave, "I insist it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, "so Teagan was really excited about being at your house for a play date. She loves playing with Ben."

"Ben loves playing with her too," he said.

"I think they should have another play date," said Sasha, "but this time at my house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Sasha. "We'll have it at my house this time and you will have it at yours the next time."

"Okay," said Dave. "When do you want to have this play date?"

"How about next weekend?"

"Sounds good to me," said Dave, "I'll just tell Alex."

"All right," she said with a smile. "We'll see you then."

"See you then," said Dave. "Have a good day."

"You too," said Sasha with a smile as they both walked off in opposite directions.

Dave paid for the cake and ice cream and then headed home. When he got there Athena and Tony were already there sitting in the backyard with Alex and the kids. Dave laid the cake down on the counter and put the ice cream in the freezer and walked out to the patio to join his wife. "I'm back," he said.

"Hey," said Alex with a smile as Dave sat down next to her.

"I ran into Sasha at the grocery store," said Dave, "she wants to have a play date with Ben and Teagan again next weekend."

"Sounds good to me," said Alex. "He loves playing with Teagan."

"Yeah he does even if she dresses him up like a princess."

"Ben was dressed up like a princess?" asked Tony.

"Yeah," said Dave, "it wasn't a good thing to walk in on but he did it to make Teagan happy."

"Smart kid. He's learning young," said Tony.

"My little brother is a pimp," said Athena.

"The playground player," said Dave with a laugh.

Lexie came running over from the swingset and said, "Daddy, can you push me on the swing?"

"Sure, Lex," said Tony getting up from the chair. "I would love to push you."

"All right," said Lexie. "Come on, Daddy. I'll race you to the swings."

"You're on," said Tony as they ran over to the swings. Tony let Lexie win and when he reached the swing he began to push her.

"He is really good with her," said Dave.

"He loves her so much," said Athena. "They are buddies. Anytime he's not working they are stuck like glue. He reads to her, plays baby dolls with her, plays Barbie dolls, colors with her, takes her on walks and stuff like that. He is the first guy besides my dad that I know that can make Snow White come to life at bedtime for a story. That and Cinderella. Lexie really loves her dad. She will ask for him over me any day. He's a really good dad. I couldn't have asked for a better dad for my daughter than Tony. It's like he is doing everything his father didn't with her. He's really excited about this baby we're having too."

"I bet," said Dave. "I have to admit I was a little unsure of him at first but there's one thing I know for sure is that he loves that little girl and she loves him."

"Yes he does," said Athena as she watched Tony push Lexie on the swing. She was definitely enjoying herself and she laughed as her dad pushed her.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Dave.

"Try to find a job with CPS or something like that. I know I'm working with Alex at the shelter."

"I see," said Dave. "Did you tell your mom that you graduated?"

"Nope," said Athena. "I don't think she needs to know. She made my life hell. I don't care if she knows or not. As far as I am concerned Alex is my mom."

"I think she should know," said Dave, "I know you don't care for her but still you're her daughter. She should know."

"I don't like talking to her, Dad. I'm fine with the way things are. I haven't talked to her since junior year of high school and I want to keep it that way."

"I see," said Dave. "It's your life and your decision."

"Thanks, Dad. By the way I did talk to Keilani," she said.

"Oh really? How is she doing?" asked Dave.

"She's doing good. She's living in Florida again."

"For how long this time?"

"I have no idea but she moved down there not too long ago."

"How are her kids doing?"

"They're good but the oldest one is so bad, Dad. He cusses and everything. He's really bad."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least. That's mini-Keilani right there. He's going to give her everything she gave us."

"I believe it," said Alex. "And you know what I hate how your mom cursed you with the Mother's curse."

"Why?" asked Dave with a smile.

"Because I got cursed too with Ben's bad behavior."

"Now I will say Ben is just like me.. But I don't think you should be talking. Chelsea takes right after you. She is just like you."

"I know," said Alex. "But at least she isn't terrorizing a classroom or getting sent to the principal's office everyday."

"That's true," said Dave. "Everyone told us when Ben was a baby that he would be a handful. They weren't lying."

"No they weren't," said Alex with a smile, "but he's a cute handful."

"Yeah he is. All of our kids are cute," he said.

"Yeah they are," said Alex as she heard Chelsea scream in the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" asked Dave.

"I think that was the sound of a teenage girl getting happy about something," said Athena with a smile.

"Chelsea isn't a teenager," said Dave as Chelsea ran out of the house.

"MAMA! Guess what," she said.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Lucas just sent me a text and he asked me to go to the 6th grade dance with him."

"Great!" said Alex. "I guess you're going to go now."

"Well, yeah," she said, "now that I have someone to go with."

"If you're allowed to go," said Dave.

"Dad, please.. Can I go?" asked Chelsea. "I really want to go."

"Yeah, Dad. Let her go. You only get one 6th grade dance in your life."

"I don't know," said Dave.

"Come on, Dave, it's just a dance. It's not a big deal," said Alex. "Let the girl go."

"Please, Dad? Can I go with Lucas please. I am doing something for you. Can't you do something for me?"

"What is she talking about?" asked Alex. "What is she doing for you?"

"Nothing," said Dave.

"Well, she said that she's doing something for you and I don't think she's lying so what do you have our daughter doing?"

"Nothing, Alex," said Dave. "Chelsea, you can go to the dance with Lucas. That's fine."

"Oh. Thank-you, Dad. You're the best. I love you," she said hugging him.

"I love you too," he said hugging her back.

She let out a squeal in his ear and said, "Oh my god, I have to go text Lucas back and tell him. What am I going to wear and how am I going to do my hair? I need something."

"Chelsea," said Alex, "relax. You still have some time before your dance."

"I know but I want it to be perfect. This is my first dance and I have a date. This is so awesome. I love my life," she said as she walked into the house.

"Her first dance," said Alex. "She is growing up too fast."

"Tell me about it," said Dave. "All my kids are growing up too fast. I wish it would all slow down."

"Me too," said Alex with a smile. "Me too but I have been waiting for this moment all my life."

"What moment?" asked Dave.

"Taking my daughter shopping for a dress for a school dance. I have been looking forward to this for a while now."

"Oh.. Not you too, Alex," said Dave.

"Oh yeah. This is every mother's dream. I can't wait."

"I bet," said Dave.

"And I still want to know what she's doing for you," said Alex.

"We were just talking about something the other day. Don't worry about it. It's all good," he said.

"All right," said Alex giving him a look. "Don't let me find out you did something stupid."

"Alex, relax," he said. "I didn't do anything stupid." He then said under his breath, "unless bugging Chelsea to invite Kyra to her birthday party is stupid."

"What did you say?" asked Alex.

"Nothing," said Dave, "I was just talking to myself."

"All right, sure," said Alex. "You know I ALWAYS find stuff out in the end."

"Alex, it's all good. Calm down," he said.

"All right," said Alex. She knew Dave was up to something or did something stupid and she wasn't sure what but she didn't like the fact he wasn't being honest or direct with her.

***a/n: is it just me or are any of you noticing DAve's sudden secrecy now that Sasha came back in the picture. I don't trust Sasha.. her and DAve were WAY too friendly at the grocery store. Alex should watch out for Sasha because she could have really bad intentions but only time will tell. ANyway.. Athena did it! She graduated from college. EVeryone was so proud of her. It was cute to see her daughter all proud of her and it was great to see Tony being so supportive and proud of Athena. I put LExie's, Tony's and Athena's relationship in here for a reason that will be revealed later in the story but I just wanted my readers to see how they interact. And now on to Chelsea.. she is going to her first dance and she has a date! Chelsea is growing up before our very eyes.. and she was cute when she was talking about what to wear and how to do her hair. Alex and her should have so much fun picking out dresses for the dress. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	24. Chapter 24

***Thank-you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

***I own no one except for Alex and the kids. **

The next Saturday Alex was sitting in the dance studio's waiting room waiting for Chelsea to finish up her hip hop class so that they could go dress shopping. She still had to get Chelsea a dress for the dance that night and while she was doing that her parents were keeping Jordyn, Josiah, Kaylee and Ben because Dave was at the barbershop working for the day. Alex had a horrible time trying to get Jordyn to stay with her parents because she didn't want Alex to leave and if Alex was leaving she wanted to go with her. Alex eventually just left but not too long after she left she called her mom to make sure Jordyn was okay and she was so Alex felt a little better about leaving her there. Chelsea's hip hop class was running late and finally 10 minutes after it was supposed to let out the teacher opened the door to let them out. Chelsea was the last one out wearing a black camisole leotard and a pair of black shorts that said dancer on the back. "How was class?" asked Alex as Chelsea sat down beside her to put her street shoes on.

"It was good," said Chelsea. "excruciating but good. She's really pushing us for our recital. Every time we didn't get on the floor she started the music over and any time we messed up on a move she started the music over. If we complained we had to do 20 sit-ups.. We did 60 sit-ups the entire class.. I am going to be so sore."

"Welcome to the dancing world of New York City," said Alex. "I went through that too."

"And how long did you do it?"

"Till I graduated from high school. I started at 3 and ended at 18," she answered.

"Wow. That's forever!"

"Tell me about it," said Alex.

"Are you ever going to let Jordyn join dance class or make Kaylee come back?"

"Kaylee hated dance and Jordyn doesn't show any interest although she is lively enough to be a dancer."

"Tell me about it," said Chelsea as she tied her sneaker. "All right. I'm ready to go dress shopping now."

"Okay," said Alex. "Let's go," she said with a smile as they got up and headed out of the studio and off to get Chelsea a dress. They weren't looking for a dressy dress but a casual dress so they headed off to Justice to find one there. Chelsea always had good luck with that store and dresses. She loved their dresses and was hoping to find a new one that she liked to wear to the dance.

When they arrived at the mall Chelsea and Alex went straight to Justice. As soon as they were in the store Chelsea hurried over to the dresses. "So I don't want anything really dressy," said Chelsea, "just a dress you know?"

"I know," said Alex as she looked through the dresses with Chelsea. "I can't believe you're going to your first dance. I am so excited for you."

"It's not a big deal," said Chelsea. "It's just a dance."

"I know but it's your first dance. It is a big deal for me. You're growing up so fast."

"Oh, Mama, please. Not here," she said looking through the dresses.

"I'm sorry, Chels," she said. "So do you see anything you like?"

"Well, I like this spaghetti strapped dress," she said showing Alex a dress that was white with small melon flowers on it. "But I like this dress so much more!" she said showing her a white short sleeved dress with a green bow on the waist line. "Isn't it pretty, Mama?"

Alex looked at it and said, "I like it. I think it's pretty. I like it better than the spaghetti strapped one. Why don't' you go try it on?"

"All right," said Chelsea as she found her size and went into the fitting room to try it on. She was in there for a few minutes while Alex sat on a chair waiting for her. She hoped that Chelsea wasn't anything like her and could make a quick decision or she would be there pretty much all day. After a few minutes she came out and said, "How do I look?"

"I think it's cute on you. You look good, Chels. What do you think?"

"I like it but I want to try on that pink dress also," she said.

"Okay," said Alex as she handed her the dress. It was just a light pink tank sundress. Alex definitely liked the white one better but it was Chelsea's choice in the end. After a few minutes Chelsea came out of the fitting room in the pink dress and Alex said, "I like the white one better."

"Me too," said Chelsea. "I want the white one."

"You don't want to look at anymore dresses?" asked Alex.

"No, Mama, I want the white one," she said.

"Okay," said Alex, "if you're sure."

"I'm sure," she said going back into the fitting room to put on her clothes so that she could pick out shoes to match. She ended up picking out white wedge sandals with a little bit of height to them. She felt they would match her dress perfectly. She gave her stuff to Alex and they had it rung up at the register and then headed to the food court to get something to eat.

They decided to get Chinese food since that's what Alex had been craving with the pregnancy and everything. With the craving of Chinese food Alex was pretty sure she was pregnant with a girl but they wouldn't find out till later in the summer. Once they had their food they sat at a table to eat. "So, Chels, you have a birthday coming up. What are we going to do for it?"

"Well, I just want to have a sleepover. I don't want to do anything big. I'm tired of doing it big. I wanna save that for my 13th birthday and my 16th birthday," she said. "I just want a sleepover with a couple friends."

"That sounds cool," said Alex, "you've never really had a slumber party have you?"

"Not really. Just one or two friends not more than that."

"How many girls were you thinking about inviting?" asked Alex.

"Um. I think 6 girls," she said.

"Okay. No more than that," said Alex. "6 is a good number. Who are the girls you're going to invite?"

"Tessa, Emily, Briana, Kyra, Kennedy and Olivia," she answered.

"Kyra?" asked Alex raising an eyebrow, "Teagan's older sister?"

"Yeah," she said. "I wasn't going to but Dad asked me to," she said.

"Oh," said Alex, "so it was your father's idea?" she asked.

"Yeah. He was all about me inviting her it was so weird. At first he wanted me to be her friend. I don't' like her. I think she's a mean girl that's addicted to drama. I don't want that negativity around me but he kept insisting and stuff so I finally said I'd invite her to my party if he'd leave me alone about it. So he did."

"Hmm," said Alex, "interesting." And that was the something stupid Dave did. Alex didn't even have to question it anymore and she wasn't very happy about it. They had agreed not to push Chelsea to be friends with Kyra but he went behind Alex's back and did it anyway. It kind of upset her knowing that he went against the agreement. "You know if you don't' want to invite Kyra to your party you don't have to."

"I don't want to but I don't want dad to bug me about being her friend again. It's okay. We'll deal with her," said Chelsea. "Not a big deal."

"All right," said Alex, "but remember it's your party you can invite anyone you want."

"I know but it's just a one time thing. I don't plan on becoming best friends with Kyra."

"Okay," said Alex. She marked it down in her mind that she would talk to Dave about that later. "Anyway, I think a slumber party will be a lot of fun. You can get your hair done, your nails done, talk about boys and all that stuff. I never had a slumber party in my life."

"Can you take us to Cosmic Bowling too?" asked Chelsea.

"What is that?"

"It's the bowling you can do after 11 at night and they play music. The bowling alley is pretty much dark but they have cosmic lights. It's awesome. We did that at Tessa's party it was awesomeness."

"All right," said Alex, "we can look into that. Anyway, you do know your dad and me are chaperoning your dance tonight right?"

"Oh my God are you serious?" asked Chelsea. "Dad? Really?"

"Yeah. What's the problem with that?" asked Alex.

"Because he's dad," said Chelsea. "I love him but he draws too much attention sometimes and I don't' want him to embarrass me in front of Lucas."

"He'll be on his best behavior. I promise and you never had a problem with him drawing attention before," said Alex.

"I know but everything is different now," she said.

"What do you mean everything is different? Is someone giving you a hard time about your Dad?"

"It's not that. It's just it's different now," said Chelsea. She knew she wasn't being truthful but she didn't want her mom to know the truth.

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"I'm sure. I just don't want everyone to be all excited about Dad because he's an actor and because he used to be a wrestler. He's just a dad. I don't get it."

"I know," said Alex, "but to them he's famous. It's okay. It's going to happen forever."

"I know," said Chelsea. "CAn't you just chaperone though?"

"Sorry but your dad and me both volunteered."

"Great," said Chelsea.

"It won't be that bad," said Alex. "It will be all right."

"Whatever you say," said Chelsea. She loved her dad but sometimes he was just too much. She was scared he was going to embarrass her in front of Lucas and keep interrupting when they tried to dance. She also knew most of the 6th grade would be asking him for autographs and pictures. She pretty much grew to dislike going out in public with her dad for his fame. She was starting to second guess her decision to want to do some acting because she wasn't sure if she could deal with that kind of thing or deal with the fame. She could remember back to when she was a child how most of the time her face was plastered on the cover of tabloids because of her dad's fame and how the paparazzi used to hound them everyday of her life. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go through that or if she could go through that. She was thinking long and hard if she wanted to follow in her dad's footsteps and pursue an acting career.

After they were finished eating they headed to Alex's parents' house to get the kids and then headed home. As soon as they got home Alex did Chelsea's hair for the dance that night and put hot rollers in her hair so that she could curl it at Chelsea's request. Alex put the twins down for a nap while Ben and Kaylee played quietly in the playroom. Chelsea and Alex spent most of the afternoon preparing for her dance and just hanging out together playing games and watching movies. Alex was starting to become Chelsea's favorite parent because she wasn't harassed for being famous, she was understanding and she was easier to talk to. Alex and Chelsea were well on their way to having a great mother daughter relationship one that took 29 years for Alex to get with her mother. Alex was happy about that and that was all she ever wanted was to have a good relationship with her daughter and not just Chelsea but with all of her kids.

Later on in the evening Alex was upstairs in Chelsea's room helping her get ready for the dance while Dave was giving the kids dinner before Brian and Marissa got there to babysit for them while they chaperoned Chelsea's dance. Chelsea slipped into her dress first and Alex slowly removed the rollers from Chelsea's hair. They were big loose curls and Alex made a little square part in Chelsea's hair and held it with bobby pins so that her hair wasn't in her face. "All right, Chelsea, sit down and I'll put some make up on you. Would you like eyeliner?"

"Yes, Mama," she said, "and mascara, lipstick and some eye shadow."

"Okay," said Alex as she started to put some eyeliner on Chelsea followed by the mascara and everything else she wanted on her. When she finished she looked at Chelsea and said, "you look beautiful. Go look in the mirror."

"Okay," she said getting up. She walked over to admire herself in the mirror. "I look amazing. Thank-you, Mama! You're the best!" she said hugging Alex.

"You're welcome," said Alex with a smile. She was also getting tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because you look so grown up. You're going into 7th grade. I'm sorry. Don't mind me. My hormones are crazy because of the baby," she said wiping away the tears. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said with a smile. "My emotions and hormones are going to start acting up too."

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"You know.. When I get my period. I'll be emotional too."

"Oh. Yeah," said Alex. "I was trying not to think about those days yet. I think we still have time."

"I know but I want to be prepared for it," said Chelsea. "How do you know if it's your period or not?"

"Trust me, Chelsea, when the time comes you will know."

"Well, will I get cramps and stuff?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that," said Alex, "everyone is different but if you take after me you probably will."

"That sucks," said Chelsea. "Tessa got hers and she said it is the worst thing ever!"

"Well, yeah," said Alex. "It's not fun but it's all a part of life."

"How old were you when you got yours?" asked Chelsea.

"I was a late bloomer. I was one of the last girls in my grade to get it," she answered, "and it's possible you will be too because you're pretty much the youngest in your grade but everyone is different. All I can tell you is you could follow in my footsteps and be a late bloomer or you could be like Athena and get yours at 11. You could also be like Lani and get yours at 12. It all depends on the girl."

"Oh," said Chelsea.

"I'm just glad you're not one of those girls that got theirs at 9 but trust me, Chelsea, you don't want to wish it here. Stay young. Don't worry about puberty and stuff like that. It's right around the corner I know but you're still young yet. Enjoy it."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she started to get her sandals on.

As she was getting her sandals on Brian and Marissa arrived with Charlie. After Chelsea had her sandals on Alex said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Let's do this thing," said Chelsea as the doorbell rang again. "Oh my God, Mama, that's Lucas. I'm scared."

"Relax," said Alex. "It will be okay."

"All right but you go first," said Chelsea.

"Okay," said Alex as Dave yelled up the stairs.

"CHELSEA! Lucas is here."

"Oh God," she said.

"Relax," said Alex with a smile as she led the way out of the bedroom downstairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she met with Dave, Brian, Marissa, Jordyn and Lucas. "Chelsea, come on. It's okay."

Chelsea was so nervous her knees were feeling wobbly and she felt like her legs were going to give out on her. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Dave said, "Wow. You look beautiful, Chels. She is so grown up."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome."

"Wow, Chelsea, you look so beautiful," said Lucas with a smile as he stood there in a green polo and khaki pants.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea, "You look cute. I love how your shirt matches my bow."

"Thank-you."

"All right," said Alex. "I want to get a few pictures and then we can head out."

"Mama, please," said Chelsea. "No pictures."

"Come on, Chels. It's your first dance. Just a couple pictures."

"Fine. A couple pictures," said Chelsea as her and Lucas went to get their pictures taken.

Alex ended up taking about 5 pictures of the kids and then went over a little information with Brian and Marissa for the kids they were babysitting. She went over bath schedules and bedtime schedules. She also explained snack time and then after they had all the information she thanked them and they headed to Chelsea's school for the dance. When they arrived it was pretty much the typical school dance with a DJ, the lights out and small lights shining. Chelsea and Lucas went off to dance as Dave and Alex stood back and watched. "Is it just me or is she growing up too fast?" asked Dave.

"She's growing up too fast," she answered. "Look at them. They're so cute. I remember those days. Puppy love was so much fun."

"Puppy love is cute," said Dave. "I'm okay with Puppy Love. Not real love. And as much as I love Athena and Lexie I can not let Chelsea follow in her footsteps and have a baby as a teenager."

"Trust me. Chelsea isn't going to follow those footsteps," said Alex. "It's not going to happen."

"Okay," said Dave. "They're dancing a little too friendly. I think I should go break it up."

"No, Dave, just stay here. Chelsea is all right. Let her have some fun. She's only 10 once. Let her have fun."

"But look at them.. They're 6th graders. They're dancing too friendly."

"Dave, it's not like they're all over each other like you and me used to be. They're fine. Leave them alone."

"Okay," he said, "but I don't' like it."

"They'll be fine," said Alex with a smile as she watched them.

After a while the DJ played the first slow song of the night. Lucas wrapped his arms around Chelsea's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They began dancing to the slow song. They looked so cute out on the floor dancing and Alex tapped Dave's shoulder to show him. "What?" he asked.

"Look at them. Aren't they cute?"

"That is cute. Her first slow dance," he said with a smile. "I can't believe we're already at this point."

"Me either. She was asking about periods earlier. I know I'm not ready for that."

"None of us are ready for it," said Dave. "I really want to take few years off of her."

"Me too," said Alex, "but we can't."

"I know," he said. "So, Alex, can I have this dance?"

"Sure," she said with a smile as her and Dave began to slow dance too.

Their slow dance was interrupted by Alex's cell phone going off. She took it out of her back pocket to ignore the call but when she saw it was the shelter she couldn't. "Who is it?" asked Dave.

"It's the shelter I have to take this."

"Okay," he said allowing her to go take the call. He stood by the table waiting for Alex to come back after the phone call. He was startled when she came back and touched his hand. "So what is up?"

"I have to go," said Alex.

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Because something happened with Lindsey. I have to make sure she's okay. I will be back later. I promise."

"Alex, you don't' have to promise me something I know isn't going to happen. Go see Lindsey and make sure she's okay. I'll see you when you get home."

"All right," said Alex. "I'll see you later, Baby. And tell Chelsea that I love her and that there was an emergency at the shelter."

"Okay," said Dave. "Bye."

"Bye," said Alex as she went to kiss Dave's lips but he turned and she kissed his cheek. "All right." She hurried out of the school so she could go check on Lindsey.

A few minutes later Chelsea came over with Lucas and said, "where'd Mama go?"

"She went to go check on Lindsey because something happened at the shelter."

"Is Lindsey okay? What happened?" asked Chelsea. "I like Lindsey and her little girl Reagan."

"I don't know, Chels."

"Oh. Is Mama coming back?"

"Who knows," said Dave.

"Okay," said Chelsea. She wasn't sure why her dad had such an attitude. She knew that he wasn't happy with Alex running the shelter so much because she had overheard him on the phone talking about it and how he felt it was taking too much of Alex's time away from the family but she didn't understand why he didn't like it. Even Chelsea knew her mom was doing good and she was happy that she was helping people. She didn't understand why her dad wasn't. She felt Alex was an amazing woman and she aspired to become the woman her mother was.

***A/N: Chelsea is growing up so fast! Her first dance. She had her first slow dance. I think those feelings about being nervous are normal. Her and Alex have a GREAT relationship and Chelsea wants to become the woman her mother is. Chelsea is having some negative feelings toward her dad though. She's not happy about his fame and she's scared he's going embarrass her. He would have if Alex wouldn't have stopped him. And so much for secrecy because Chelsea told Alex about her dad pushing her to invite Kyra to her party and Alex wasn't happy about it at all. That party should be interesting. Then Dave is having a major problem with Alex's comittment to the shelter.. that's her project.. let her enjoy it. AFter all.. she stood by Dave all those years he was traveling around the world it was hard but she dealt with it. AT least Chelsea understands. It seems like Dave is the one that needs the attitude adjustment. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Like on Thanksgiving I am taking a break from writing Love at First Sight and Unbroken Love for a couple days. I have family plans so the next Love at First Sight update won't be till Sunday 12/26 in the evening and Unbroken Love won't be posted until Monday 12/27 in the afternoon. I hope all of you enjoy the holiday season. And if you celebrate it, Merry Christmas. I hope you have a safe and wonderful holiday. = ) **


	25. Chapter 25

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

***I own no one but Alex, Lindsey and Chelsea. **

Alex pulled up to the shelter to see the police already there. She parked the car and rushed into the shelter to see Lindsey sitting down on the chair holding an ice pack on her eye and Reagan crying. Athena was talking to the police officer about what had happened. Alex looked over and saw Lindsey's boyfriend or ex-boyfriend in handcuffs once again. Alex rushed over to Lindsey and said, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Lindsey. She was quite shaken up. "He came in here looking for me and Reagan but Athena wouldn't let him in so then he started to get upset. Athena still wouldn't let him in so then he pushed her down and made his way through the shelter and came after me. He told me I needed to leave with him because he wanted me to go home with him. He said he was tired of me being here and if I didn't come home with him he was going to kill me. I told him I didn't want to leave but then he snatched up Reagan and said he was going to leave with her and if I didn't' come with him I wouldn't see her again. I wasn't going to leave with him. I tried to fight him but he fought me back. He knocked me down, he kicked me in the ribs, he tried to kill me Alex. He tried to smother me but Athena's boyfriend came in and fought him off. It was horrible. I got hit in the eye and I might have broken ribs. I was so scared he was going to hurt Reagan. I had to fight for my baby girl. I couldn't let him take her. I had to fight him for her."

"All right," said Alex, "It's okay," she said hugging Lindsey. "I know. It's okay. It will be all right."

"He's going to keep coming back, Alex. I can't stay here anymore. I can't risk him coming back. He's going to hurt you or Athena or someone else just to get to me. I can't stay here anymore."

"Lindsey, it will be all right. You have no where else to go. You need to press charges against him this time or he's going to keep coming back. File a PFA and a restraining order."

"That's not going to stop him, Alex, he's persistent. He'll keep coming back. I have to go somewhere else. He knows where I am. This isn't good for you or your baby."

"Lindsey, my baby and me are fine," said Alex. "It's okay. You need to be here."

"I can't, Alex, I will never forgive myself if he comes back and hurts you to get to me. I can't let that happen," she said as a police officer walked over to her.

"Ma'am," said the lady. "Would you like to press assault charges against this man?"

Lindsey looked at her ex-boyfriend, then she looked at Reagan and then Alex. Alex was looking back at her hoping she would say yes but instead Lindsey said, "I can't. I don't want to make him angry."

"I think he's angry enough," said the officer. "If you don't press charges we will. Don't do this to your daughter. He came in here and hurt you. Next he could hurt her too. Or next time it could be worse. Do you want to press charges against him?"

"I guess," she said. "I'll press charges against him."

"All right," said the officer. "That was a very smart choice. I know it's hard but sometimes it's what you need to do to protect yourself and your daughter. I hate to say this though but you have a child living in a shelter. CPS might have to step in and take the child."

"What why?" asked Lindsey. "She is the only thing I have."

"Because this is no place for a child to live. It's not safe here and it's not stable. They'll have to put her in a nice home with a family that can take care of her until you get back on your feet."

"No," said Lindsey, "I can't let you take her. Please don't take her," she said. "I can't let you take her."

"If you want to keep her you need to leave the shelter. Do you have any family you can stay with?"

"I don't have a family anymore. I haven't talked to them for years because I wasn't allowed to. I have no where else to go. I don't work, I don't have any money. This is the only place I can be."

"Well, I'm sorry then," said the officer as she pulled out her phone to call CPS.

Alex looked at Lindsey who hugged Reagan tighter and was breaking down in tears and said, "she's coming to live with me."

"What?" asked Lindsey.

"Mrs. Bautista, are you sure she's coming to live with you?" asked the officer stopping the call.

"Yes, I am sure. Lindsey and Reagan are coming to live with me. We have more than enough room in our house. They are coming to live with my husband and me."

"Okay," said the officer. "As long as she has a stable environment to stay in then it's okay with me."

"It doesn't get anymore stable than my house," said Alex with a smile.

"All right," said the officer. "Thank-you, Mrs. Bautista."

"No problem," she said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"Well, Lindsey, I've known Alex and Dave Bautista for a couple years now and they are amazing people. You are in good hands. They are one of the most loving families in New York. And we will be in touch with you about the charges and if you feel the need to file for a restraining order or a PFA just come down to the station to do so. We take domestic violence very serious. I apologize that you have to go through this," he said.

"Thank-you," said Lindsey.

"You have a goodnight," said the officer as they hauled Lindsey's ex-boyfriend out in handcuffs..

"You too," said Alex with a smile as she stood up.

"Were you serious when you said Reagan and me could come live with you?" asked Lindsey.

"I'm positive," said Alex. "It won't be a problem."

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you or anything," said Lindsey.

"You won't be a burden, Honey, I can't let them threaten you with CPS and taking Reagan away from you. She's all you have family wise so you are more than welcome to come stay at my house but if you're staying with us you're going to need to find a job and help out around the house."

"No problem," said Lindsey. "I will find a job, buy my own things and help out with the house. You won't even know Reagan and me are there. Thank-you so much! Are you sure Dave won't mind?"

"I'm sure," said Alex. "He won't have a problem with it at all. He'll be all right."

"As long as he's all right with it," said Lindsey.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be."

"Thank-you so much. I owe you big time!" she said hugging her.

"You don't owe me anything," said Alex. "You're fine," she said hugging her back. "Now go get your stuff packed so we can go back to my house."

"Okay," said Lindsey. "Can you keep an eye on Reagan while I pack?"

"No problem," said Alex as she took Reagan's hand as Lindsey went to go pack.

"Mommy! Mommy!" yelled Reagan. "I want Mommy."

"It's okay, Reagan, she'll be back. You're coming to stay with me," she said.

"Really?" asked Athena. "Did you talk it over with my dad first?"

"Not exactly, but I don't think he'll have a problem with it."

"Are you sure you can trust her at your house? You don't even know her. What if she's a drug addict or a thief or something like that? Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"You know, Athena, I learned a long time ago that you have to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. You have to find the good in people and not that bad. If she turns out to be a thief or a drug addict or something else then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it but right now I think she is a sweet young woman that got caught up in the wrong lifestyle."

"I don't know," said Athena. "I think you should keep her here."

"I am not going to make her stay here with the chance of her losing her daughter. How would you feel if someone was trying to take away Lexie because you had no where else to go and were living in a shelter?"

"I wouldn't like it," she said.

"Neither would I," said Alex. "In God's eyes we're supposed to be there to help others through hard times like he's been there for us."

"I guess if you say it like that," said Athena. "Anyway, you're awesome you know that?"

"Thanks but I'm not awesome, I'm just doing what I have to in order to help someone else out. It's all about giving back. I'm not a hero and I'm not awesome. I'm a regular person helping others out."

"Okay," said Athena.

"So are you all right?"

"I'm fine and the baby's fine," said Athena.

"So if Tony fought him off where is Tony now?"

"He left before the police got here to go home," said Athena. "He can't get in trouble for beating someone up. He's still on Parole."

"Oh yeah. I forgot," said Alex. "He did the right thing."

"Tell me about it. I can't risk him going back to jail. Lexie would be devastated if her dad went back to jail."

"I bet," said Alex.

"So how was Chelsea's first dance?" asked Athena.

"It was good. She looked so grown up in her dress. She kind of reminded me of you. You two look a lot alike."

"I know it's amazing how much we look like for being half sisters," said Athena. "She's my mini me."

"You got that right," said Alex with a smile. "She was asking me about periods earlier."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She asked how will she know when she gets it and she wants to know when hers is coming. I told her it all depends on the girl and if she gets it she will know she has it."

"I remember those days," said Athena. "I was scared when I got mine for the first time."

"Yeah you were," said Alex, "but you handled it well."

"I tried," she said. "At least you were at my dad's that day because I would have lost it if you weren't."

"Can you imagine your dad dealing with something like that?"

"No," said Athena. "He's not good with female stuff."

"Tell me about it. His motto is tell me when it starts and let me know when it ends. I don't want to know anything in the middle."

"That's my dad!"

"Yes it is," said Alex, "and I left him alone at a dance to chaperone while your little sister is slow dancing with a boy."

"She is slow dancing with a boy?" asked Athena.

"She was when I left. It was so cute."

"I can't believe my little sister is that old now. She's growing up fast."

"Tell me about it," said Alex as Lindsey came from the back with her clothes and Reagan's clothes packed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Alex. I am ready," she said. "Thank-you so much."

"No problem," she said as Lindsey picked up Reagan. "Bye, Athena, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Athena. "See you tomorrow."

Lindsey, Alex and Reagan left the shelter and headed to the Bautista house. When they got there Dave and Chelsea still weren't home yet. Alex figured they were cleaning up after the dance so Alex paid Brian and Marissa for babysitting and thanked them before they left. Alex showed Lindsey and Reagan to one of the guest rooms and gave Lindsey some clean blankets to use for the bed. She also gave her some clean towels for the bathroom. She then took Lindsey on a tour of the house. She showed her the basement, the kitchen, the dining room, Dave's computer room. She was surprised to see he had an entire collection of metal lunchboxes and she couldn't believe the Star Wars things he had. She then showed her the family room, the kids' playroom, the dining room, the living room and then she took her on a tour upstairs. She showed her Chelsea's room first and she was quite impressed on Chelsea's ocean themed bedroom and the murals that covered the wall. She then saw Kaylee's Hello Kitty themed bedroom and she was just as impressed and when she saw how Jordyn's room was Dora themed with an amazing Dora mural on the wall she was in awe. "Wow," said Lindsey. "You two really go all out for your kids' bedrooms."

"Yeah," said Alex. "When we had the house done we asked the kids what they wanted the most and what they said is how we did their rooms. Josiah's is in Diego and Ben's is Spiderman but you don't need to see their rooms. They are both messes. It's a shame too because they both have nice rooms."

"If I had my room done all special I would definitely keep it nice. I wish I could have a house like this. It's beautiful. So you two had it built?"

"Yep. Before we moved up here from Louisiana. We decided to get a house built that would suit our family. And it's a good thing we did and added extra rooms because this little surprise would have had to share with Josiah or Jordyn if we didn't," she said touching her stomach.

"What are you going to do the nursery in?" asked Lindsey as they headed down to the living room.

"I haven't decided yet. Dave likes to do the boys' rooms in sports when they're first born so if it's a boy I'll let him design the room but for a girl I want to do something I haven't done before. Chelsea had ladybugs, Kaylee had pink and brown flowers, Jordyn had polka dots so I don't know what to do for this baby if it's a girl."

"What do you want more a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," said Alex, "I just want things to even out but it doesn't really matter as long as the baby is healthy."

"I always wanted to have a boy. I hope one day it happens for me."

"It will," said Alex, "I'm sure you'll find a great man one day that will treat you the way you deserve."

"I hope so," said Lindsey. "So are you going to help me out with those GED classes so I can get my GED?"

"Absolutely," said Alex.

"Thanks because I really want to get into college and better myself."

"Good," said Alex with a smile.

"What did you think about when you were going through this?"

"I was stupid. I didn't' want to leave. I endured a lot with him before I finally decided to leave. I kept telling myself that he was sorry and he wouldn't do it again. I pretty much blamed myself. I tried to find ways to make him happy but then I realized I wasn't the one with the problem. It was him," she said. "I kept telling myself he loved me and I couldn't leave until one day when I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I just wish that there was some place I could have gone for help but there was no where to go. I went to my parents for help but they refused to help me. I was on my own. My best friend Mel and my husband Dave well he was my boyfriend at the time helped me through it. They were both there for me the entire time."

"I see," she said. "I had to get out but that was AFTER I let him do it over and over again. Why is it so hard to get out?"

"Because you want to believe that he still loves you and you want to deny that he's doing anything wrong. Then they make it harder for you to leave because they can play mind games. They cry, they promise they'll stop, they threaten suicide and they pretty much do whatever they can to keep you from leaving them. They're always sorry and they always love you but the truth is they don't love you and they're never sorry unless they stop abusing you. It's a hard thing to get out of because they already have you so emotional it's easy for them to play with your mind and lay a guilt trip on you to get you to stay with them. It takes courage to finally stop allowing the mind games and walking away. It's hard but it's the best thing you can possibly do for yourself."

"So how many women have gone back to their abuser after going to the shelter?"

"About a handful. It's sad to see but like I said it's hard to get away from that especially when you're getting mind games played."

"Well, I don't ever plan on going back but is it normal to still love your abuser?" she asked.

"It's very normal," said Alex, "I still love Tony. I know for years I said I hated him but I didn't fully hate him. I hated what he did to me not him as a human being. I still love him to this day. It makes me happy to see that he changed his entire life around though for his daughter. That just amazes me. He's a good guy and Athena is lucky to have him the way he is now."

"Do you ever wish that he would have been that way when he was with you?"

"Sometimes but I like to think everything happens for a reason. He's the reason I met Dave and if I wouldn't have been taking that long walk I would never have met Dave and I would have never had the life I have now. Things happen that are beyond our control for a reason. At the time we don't understand it or figure it out but in time it comes to the light and we figure out why it happened when God's plan comes out. I will admit this for a while I was down and God meant nothing to me. I didn't go to church and I didn't do anything but it took Chelsea at 4 years old to ask me to go to church with her babysitter to get me back into church. I was having hard times. Dave and me were going through a separation almost a divorce and I didn't understand why it was all happening but that day I went to church I learned that God is there to help us through the hard times. I learned that we're not all going to have good times all the time but also have hard times. Sometimes the hard times will outweigh the good times but if we can endure the hard times like we do the good times we're bound to make it through as long as we keep our trust in God. That brought me back to church and then everything started coming back together. I was actually dating a guy at the time but Dave came into town to wrestle and he was visiting Chelsea and we ended up sleeping together and that's how Ben came about. We always call Ben the missing puzzle piece that put our lives back together. Everything happens for a reason and Ben being made was what brought Dave and me back together. My friend Ron risking his life to save mine is the reason I have the shelter. I used the money he left me to build the shelter. I needed to do good with that money because he was getting it for something bad."

"So are you saying I was abused, went to your shelter and now living with you all for a reason?"

"Probably but you just have to wait and see what that reason is," said Alex. "It can take a while for it all to become clear for you."

"I see," said Lindsey. "I just want you to know I don't go to church. I'm an atheist. I don't believe in that stuff."

"And you're entitled to your beliefs but can I ask why?"

"Because God failed me and he abandoned me. Why wasn't he there when I was getting beat around or being forced to do things I didn't' want to do. Where was he then?"

"God has promised never to leave you nor forsake you and he doesn't give you anymore than you can handle. All you have to do is trust him and he will bring you through whatever situation you may be facing. I know it's hard to trust in God when you're going through hard times. Believe me I know but when you're going through hard times is when you need him the most."

"I guess," she said.

"Okay," said Alex as the door opened. "In the living room!"

Chelsea hurried to the living room and said, "hey, Mama, hey Ms. Lindsey."

"Hey, Chels," said Alex.

"Hello, Chelsea," said Lindsey.

"So how was the dance?" asked Alex.

"It was good. I had a lot of fun. Is Ms. Lindsey okay? I was worried about her?"

"I'm fine," said Lindsey. "Just a little drama. It's okay though."

"That's good," said Chelsea. "So Mama, Lucas kissed me again tonight after the dance."

"Did he?" asked Alex with a smile. "Was it better than the first time?"

"Yeah. It felt so much different. This time I wasn't confused. It felt right."

"Then that kiss was meant to be," said Alex.

"Well, I'm going to bed so that I can be rested for church in the morning. Goodnight, Mama," she said hugging her.

"Goodnight, Chels," said Alex.

"Goodnight, Ms. Lindsey," said Chelsea as she hugged her too.

"Goodnight," said Lindsey with a smile as she hugged Chelsea. When the hug broke Chelsea headed upstairs to go to bed and Dave made his way into the living room.

"So what happened?" he asked as he walked into the living room.

"There was just a little drama at the shelter," said Alex, "but everything is fine."

"That's good. Is there a reason why Lindsey is here?" asked Dave.

"Well, Baby, she's going to be staying with us for a while," she said.

"I'm sorry," said Dave. "She's what?"

"She's staying with us for a while," said Alex.

Dave was not happy with the idea so he said, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen please?"

"Sure," said Alex getting up. "I'll be right back," she said.

"All right," said Lindsey as she watched Alex and Dave walk into the kitchen.

***A/N: Well, at least Alex is nice enough to let LIndsey stay at her house but that could be a negative experience but who knows. Alex has a good heart though and she doesn't want credit for what she does.. she just does it out of the kindness of her heart.. if the world was like that it would be a much better place.. Chelsea got a kiss from Lucas after the dance... where was DAve for that one? I would think he would try to break it up.. and Dave he's upsetting. He's not happy about Lindsey staying at their house.. Alex should have said something first but still Dave is being a little selfish with this whole thing.. it's not like Alex wasn't there for him all those years he wrestled and was gone for weeks and days at a time.. SUPPORT! So what is Dave going to say about the entire situation? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	26. Chapter 26

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!**

"What do you mean she's staying with us for a while?" asked Dave.

"She's just going to spend some time here. She's not safe at the shelter," said Alex.

"Does this house look like a place for strays?" he asked.

"Dave, what is the matter with you? Why are you being like that?"

"Alex, why do you think it's okay to bring strangers here to live? Do you think that's safe for our kids?"

"Dave, she's not a stranger. I am helping her at the shelter."

"Then send her back to the shelter," said Dave. "Help her there. Our house isn't a motel."

"Dave, stop. I don't want to send her back to the shelter," said Alex, "if she goes back she's going to lose Reagan. I can't let her lose Reagan. She's all she's got right now. It's not going to hurt for her to stay here for a while until she gets back on her feet."

"That's not my problem. You don't even know her. What if she's a thief or she's crazy? You don't' know her and you don't know if she's safe to be around our kids," said Dave.

"Dave, why are you being so heartless? I never expected you to be such an asshole about this. The poor girl is 20 years old she has no where to go. She got attacked tonight in the shelter. The officer told her she could lose Reagan if she didn't leave. I did it for her so that she can keep her daughter. Her daughter is all she has right now. Her boyfriend made her lose all contact with her family. Reagan is all she has and I can't let her lose her. The only way she could keep her is if she left the shelter. I volunteered our home. I didn't think it was going to be a big deal."

"You thought wrong. You allow someone that got attacked in your shelter to come stay in our house so that her abuser can find her here and hurt one of our kids. Is that what you want to happen?"

"Dave, it's not going to happen," said Alex. "Lindsey is a good person. She has a good heart she just got dealt some bad cards in life. I promised I would help her and that's what I'm going to do."

"She's not living here for free, Alex, this isn't a free for all."

"I know," said Alex. "She's going to get a job and pay rent but until then she offered to help around the house. And I was thinking that since we were looking for a maid why not hire her as our maid, pay her and she lives here?"

"I don't know," said Dave, "I don't like the idea anyway."

"Why, Dave? Why don't you like the idea?"

"Because I don't know her. I don't know what kind of stuff she's been into. I don't know if she can be around our kids. I don't know what her mind state is. I just don't' know her and I don't like the fact I don't know her."

"Dave, she's a 10th grade drop out that fell in love with a 25 year old man. A 25 year old man that began to control her mentally, physically and sexually. She's a woman that has endured years of abuse. She's a woman that wants to get away from the abuse, start a new life and give her daughter the best life she can. She's not some crazy drug addict like you're thinking. She's a good person, Dave. I want to help her and that's what I am going to do. Stop acting like she's a bad person."

"I don't know if she's a bad person or not. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to invite a stranger to stay in our house without my permission. I thought this was a team effort?"

"I didn't think you would mind. I thought you would be more than willing to take her in and let her stay here to get herself together but apparently I was wrong and you're not the man I thought you were."

"I'm not the man you thought I was?" asked Dave. "Why because I don't like the idea of this Lindsey staying in my house when I don't' even know her? I'm only looking out for our kids. Someone has to do that since you obviously don't care."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Alex. "Are you trying to tell me I don't care about our kids?"

"You obviously don't if you're allowing some stranger to stay in our house. What if she abuses children? What if she's mentally unstable?"

"Dave, I think you're just being an asshole," said Alex. "You know she doesn't abuse children. Reagan has never had a mark on her and Reagan shows no signs of being abused and she is mentally stable. Stop being an asshole."

"I'm not being an asshole. I'm just looking out for the kids."

"And just so you know I care a lot about our kids. I would give them the world. And maybe it's not such a bad idea to see that it's okay to help other people and to be friendly and caring. Maybe it's a good idea to teach them sensitivity, compassion and empathy. Maybe it's about time they got the lesson that not everything in life is roses and apple pie. Maybe it's time for them to realize that there are people out there that don't have it all and people out there that need help. I don't think that's a bad idea. Our kids have become so selfish and uncompassionate that it wouldn't hurt them to see us doing good."

"You're teaching our kids it's okay to allow strangers into the house," said Dave.

"And Dave, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to get the lesson on what compassion and sympathy is. Maybe you might learn to be a little more caring and friendly."

"I do care," said Dave, "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"No you're being an asshole," said Alex, "and I'm not going to continue to argue with you about it."

"Because you know I'm right and you don't want to admit it," said Dave.

"No because you're pissing me off," said Alex.

"Why because I'm speaking the truth?"

"No because you're being an asshole," said Alex. "I thought you were better than this but I guess I was wrong. I find it so funny that I supported you for all those years but now when it's my turn to be supported you're not there. I thought we were in this together, Dave? I thought we were supposed support one another? What happened to that? What happened to standing by each other's side no matter what? Did it go out the door with your humility?"

"I have humility but I also have common sense something you obviously don't have," he said.

"F**k you," said Alex as she walked out of the kitchen. Dave had upset her by telling her she lacked common sense. She didn't understand why he was acting the way he was about Lindsey staying there. Lindsey wasn't a bad person all she wanted to do was fix her life and make something of it. That's all she asked for. Alex was willing to give her that chance and to help her why couldn't Dave be there to support Alex's decision? It upset her that he wouldn't support her after all the times she supported him. She supported him during his wrestling career, she was by his side when he was trying to get custody of the girls, she was by his side when he went to court for beating up Jack Swagger, she was there when he was getting custody of Kaylee, she was there when he decided to do movies again and she was there when they terminated Bella's parental rights. She had supported him so much over the years. She didn't understand why it was so hard for him to support her. She was starting to sense that he didn't like the shelter and that he didn't like Alex spending so much time to make it work. She didn't care. She built that shelter to help women get their lives together and for women to stay while they were getting themselves together. She knew what they were going through and she understood so that's why she chose to do what she did. It was just hurting her that her husband didn't care in the least. She went into the living to see that Lindsey was missing. She went up to her guest room and saw Lindsey sleeping in bed with Reagan. Alex smiled and shut the door.

Alex was still upset with Dave and Dave was in the living room watching some TV. Alex decided to go into her office and write another chapter in her book before she went off to bed. She walked into the office and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the desk and took a seat. She started to look for some paper and a pen to write the chapter but she couldn't find any. She got up and walked down to Dave's office to get some paper. She walked in and went over to his desk. She got into the drawer where she knew he kept his paper but instead she found a folded up piece of paper that read Sasha's name on it. She tried to ignore it as she grabbed the paper but her curiosity got the best of her. She grabbed the paper and sat down on the chair in Dave's office to read it. She opened it while her hands shook from nervousness with the fear of Dave coming into the office anytime . When she finally got it opened she read the contents of the note.

_Dear Sasha, _

_I know things between us weren't always the best and I know they may never be. You have to understand back then it was a different time. I was a different man. I had to make things work with Alex. I love her so much. I couldn't keep going on living the way I was. I know I should have never cheated on her in the first place but I did. Sadly, I did start to get feelings for you which is another reason I pushed you away like I did. I couldn't have a friendship with you knowing how I felt about you. That would have triggered another affair and I just couldn't cheat on Alex again. She didn't deserve it. She was at home taking care of my girls and Chelsea. I couldn't cheat on her anymore. I loved her and I had to make things right between us. Being a father to Kyra was out of the question. I had to be a father to my own kids and be a husband to my wife. I know at first I didn't believe you but the moment you showed me the sonogram it all became real. I know I told you to take care of it and to get an abortion but I never meant that. It was stupid of me to even say that. A baby is a blessing from God and abortion isn't the answer. I know I said I didn't want to be her father at the time and I said I didn't want to be in her life but like I said that was a different time. There was no way I could make it work with Alex and be a father to your baby. I know I was wrong and if I could go back I would change everything I said and how I reacted. I would have told you I would have been in her life and I would have helped you out whenever you needed help. I've been thinking and you're right she has a good life with Tom and thinking Tom is her dad but I still want to be in her life. I still want to get to know Kyra. She seems like an amazing girl and I wish that you would just give me that opportunity to be her father. She doesn't have to know I'm her father. I just want to spend some time with her. I want to get to know her. I love her enough to let her go on thinking that Tom is her father but I do want to get to know her. Please just give me that chance. I just wish I could go back to that day you told me you were pregnant because I would have made everything different. I wouldn't have pushed you away and I wouldn't have said what I said. I would have told you I'd be there and I'd help you out. The truth is I was scared of Alex and what she would do if she found out. I just didn't think she would want me in the baby's life. Let's face it, Sasha, you're not Alex's favorite person. She wouldn't have let me in Kyra's life so I did what I did for a reason. I know I could have treated you better too but I was an asshole and I am sorry. I should have treated you better and the more I think about it the more Mickie was right. I was disrespectful to women and I treated them like objects and I'm sorry for that. I am so ashamed of the man I used to be. I guess I'm just writing this to tell you to give me a chance to be in Kyra's life and give me a chance to get to know her. As for my feelings for you, I still have some buried feelings down deep but I am married and I love my wife. I love my kids and I love my life the way it is so even though I still have some feelings for you I will never act on them. I do want us to be friends though. It's only fitting since my son is friends with your daughter. I just want to make sure there is no animosity between us because I don't want our feelings for one another to effect our children's friendship. I am sorry for everything that happened in the past with you. I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you and I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I am happy that you found someone to love and he seems like a good guy. You seem happy and Teagan seems like a wonderful kid. I'm glad you got your family life even though I remember you telling me you never wanted to get married and never wanted to have kids. I told you it would change didn't I? Anyway. I think that's about it but I just want you to know how sorry I am and I just want us to be friends without any negativity. I just want to forget about our past and how things ended between us. I want us to start new. I am sorry and I am sincere when I say that. I wish things didn't turn out like they did but there's nothing I can do about it now but to apologize and hope that we can start new. _

_Yours truly, _

_Dave. _

Alex grew even more upset with the fact Dave wrote Sasha a letter. She was upset he was asking her to be in Kyra's life still after everything they went through. Sasha had made it clear that Dave wasn't going to be in Kyra's life but Dave was being insistent. Alex was also upset that Dave had admitted to having feelings for her and still having feelings for her. The entire letter in general had her upset. Her hands were still shaking but this time it was because she was angry. She folded up the paper and put it back in his desk. She left the office and was on her way down to her office when she ran into Dave. "What were you doing in my office?" he asked .

"Well, I was going to write another chapter for my book but I didn't have any paper so I went to your office to get some," she said holding up the paper.

"Oh," he said. "So I just wanted to tell you I was sorry for acting the way I did earlier. It doesn't matter if Lindsey and Reagan stay here or not. You're doing what you think is right and that's all that matters. You're right. I made the promise to stand by you but acting the way I was tonight was not standing by you and I'm sorry. Lindsey and her daughter can stay here as long as they want as long as Lindsey helps out around the house. I am so sorry for being an asshole about the situation."

"It's okay," said Alex, "but it also pissed me off when you told me I didn't care about our kids. I care about our kids a lot. They mean EVERYTHING to me. Just like I know Reagan means EVERYTHING to Lindsey. I know a mother's love for their child and they would do anything to protect their child. If I wouldn't have offered Lindsey a place to stay in our house I know she would have left the shelter and ended up with her boyfriend again and then who knows what would have happened to her all so that she could keep Reagan from getting taken away from her. I had no other choice but to offer her our home."

"I understand and I'm sorry about that too. When I get upset I say stupid stuff and I'm sorry," said Dave. "I really am."

"It's okay," said Alex.

"So are you going to go write a chapter for your book?" he asked.

"I was going to but I'm not really in the mood to," she said. "I think I'm going to call Mel and talk to her."

"Call Mel at this hour?" he asked. "It's 11:30 at night almost midnight. Isn't it late?"

"A best friend is always there to talk to," said Alex.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"No. I just want to talk to my best friend. That's all," she said.

"All right. Well, I'm heading up to bed. I'll be awake a little while longer just in case you want to talk with me," he said with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure there won't be any talking between us tonight," said Alex. "Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight," he said as he went to kiss her lips but she turned so he could get her cheek. "Okay," he said as he headed toward the stairs. "Goodnight," he said one last time before he went up to bed. He had no idea what had gotten into Alex and why she was acting the way she was so he just went up to their room and got into bed and began to look at book he had been reading.

While he was in bed Alex sat downstairs in the living room and dialed Mel's number. The phone rang a couple times before John answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, John. It's Alex. Can I please talk to Mel?"

"Yeah. Sure. What's up?"

"I just need to talk to my bestie," said Alex sounding depressed.

"I'll get her," he said.

Alex could hear some noise in the background and then she heard John's voice telling Mel that Alex was on the phone. Mel knew right away that it was serious if Alex was calling that late at night. "What's up, Alex?" she asked as she took the phone.

"I'm just confused and hurt and upset," she said.

"What happened?"

"Well, you remember the whole Sasha thing?"

"That tramp Dave had an affair with and got pregnant? The one that ran?"

"Yep," said Alex, "well, we found her."

"What do you mean you found her?"

"Well, interestingly enough we sent our kids to the same private school and Ben just happens to be friends with her youngest daughter."

"Oh. Wow. So what about the kid she made with Dave? What happened to it?"

"Oh. She's in 4th grade and she looks just like Dave. You can tell she's Chelsea's sister."

"That's ironic," said Mel. "So what's up?

"Well, we met with Sasha because Dave wants to be in his daughter's life but after 10 years Sasha isn't' going to let him and I can't say that I blame her. I feel the exact same way. 10 years is too long especially after she thinks another guy is her dad. Why disrupt that. So Dave begs and begs but Sasha isn't budging. She is sticking to her decision so then Dave suggested Chelsea and his other daughter be friends but Sasha, Dave and me all agreed not to push them but apparently the other day behind my back and Sasha's and he pushed Chelsea to invite the girl to her birthday party. Chelsea doesn't even like her so she did it just so her dad would leave her alone."

"That's just like Dave. He would do something like that. Tell Chelsea not to invite the girl if she doesn't want her there."

"I did but Chelsea said it's fine because she doesn't want her dad bugging her about it again. So then Dave and me get into this fight tonight about me letting one of my domestic violence victims come here to stay. He didn't like the idea and it just wasn't a good fight so then I decide I want to write a chapter for my book but I couldn't find paper in my office because I guess Jordyn scribbled all over it so I went to his office to get paper and I found a note addressed to Sasha."

"Oh my God," said Mel, "what did it say?"

"It pretty much just asked her to let him in Kyra's life or at least get to know her. He talked about how he had feelings for her back then but he had to push her away because of me because he wanted things to work with me. Then he said he still has feelings for her but he loves me, our kids and his life so he can't act on his feelings. He pretty much apologized for the things he did and said to her and wants to be friends with her. He wants to forget about their past and just be friends."

"What an asshole," said Mel. "so he has feelings for the tramp still?"

"Yeah according to him he does," said Alex.

"So you're upset about it?"

"A little bit because I don't understand why he's writing her letters saying he has feelings for her. That's just a no no. So now I'm all worried that old feelings are going to come to the surface and we'll be back to where we were when Chelsea was a baby."

"Does he know you found the letter?"

"No," said Alex. "That wouldn't look too good now would it? I went in his drawer, saw a letter written to Sasha and then read it. It wouldn't be a good thing to tell him."

"That's true but do you really think that his old feelings for her could cause another affair?"

"I don't know, Mel, I know Dave. I mean I know he's changed and everything but I just don't know. Anything is possible right?"

"I guess you could say that but I don't' see Dave cheating on you again. He's just not that kind of guy anymore."

"I know but it just takes one time for his feelings to surface and it happens," said Alex.

"Alex, you're getting yourself psyched out. The last woman he cheated on you with was Bella.. That was at least 7 years ago. I don't think he's going to do it again."

"Mel, that letter to Sasha was sincere and I know he meant every word he said to her. It could happen. What if it does? What am I going to do?"

"If it happens leave his ass. That's all you have to do."

"Yeah but what about Chelsea, Ben, Kaylee, Jordyn, Josiah and the baby that I'm pregnant with? What about them? I can't destroy their happiness."

"Well, if he does it again you can't stay with him like some dummy. I know you, Alex if he cheats on you all you two are going to do is fight which isn't good for the kids and it's not good for your pregnancy. You shouldn't stress yourself out about these situations. You're making scenarios up in your head and it's getting you worried. You can't do that because of the baby. He's not going to cheat on you. He loves you and he's not going to do anything to screw up your marriage."

"That's another thing ever since Sasha has come back into the picture Dave and me have been fighting more."

"That's because you two are both holding back feelings that were never addressed back when his affair with her first happened. You two just ended up having make up sex and never bothered to express how you really felt. Let me ask you this are you threatened by her?"

"I'm not threatened by her I just don't' trust her," said Alex. "Once a home wrecker always a home wrecker."

"I guess that's true," said Mel, "but if you want my honest opinion. I don't think Dave is going to cheat on you. He loves you so much and he wants to be with you forever. He is not going to f**k that up so stop worrying yourself. Nothing is going to happen between Dave and Sasha. And even if he gives her that letter so what.. It means nothing. He wants to be friends with her but he wants you to be his everything. I think that means a whole hell of a lot."

"I guess that makes sense. I am his everything just like he's my everything. I love him and I should trust him. I know he's not going anywhere. Now I feel stupid."

"It's okay," said Mel, "sometimes our nerves get the best of us."

"I guess you're right," said Alex. "Mine definitely got the best of me tonight."

"It's understandable. So are you okay now?"

"Yeah. Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to get off the phone now but if you need me for anything just call."

"All right," said Alex. "The same goes for you."

"Okay," said Mel. "Love you. Bye."

"Love you too, Bye," said Alex as she hung up the phone. She quietly turned off the TV and headed upstairs to her bedroom. When she got into the room she saw Dave had fallen asleep while reading his book. She gently took the book from him and laid it down on the nightstand and covered him with a blanket before she got her pajamas on. Then she got into bed and laid her head down on the pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: Dave was being a little unreasonable. I think he was just saying what he wanted to start an argument and he was being an asshole toward Alex about the whole thing. She should have asked him first but at the same time he should have been more understanding instead of saying she lacked common sense and didn't care about her kids. Now.. Alex shouldnt have let her curiosity get the best of her.. curiosity killed the cat.. isnt' that how it goes? She should have never read that letter and everything would have been fine but she just had to read it and worry herself with ideas of Dave and Sasha getting together again. She should know she doesn't have anything to worry about but since Dave admitted to having feelings for Sasha you just never know. She should have confronted Dave with that letter but she didn't good thing she talked to her best friend to get her thinking straight again. And Alex is right.. ever since Sasha came back in the picture they have been fighting more and Mel is right.. they are both holding back feelings they never discussed years ago.. it would probably be best if they discussed them before they fight anymore. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	27. Chapter 27

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

A few days later which was just two weeks away from school letting out for the summer Alex was having a rough morning and Dave was already at the barbershop opening it up while she was left getting the kids ready for school. Chelsea was pretty much self sufficient so she had on her white polo and plaid skirt with her white knee socks. Kaylee was also ready for school so they were sitting at the table eating their breakfast while Alex worked with Josiah, Jordyn and Ben upstairs. Alex was in Jordyn's room first. "Jordyn, come on. You need to get dressed," she said. "Mommy has to go."

"I want Dora," she said looking for her Dora doll.

"I know you do but you need to get dressed then we'll find Dora. Come on," said Alex as she held Jordyn's outfit.

"But Mommy!" she said stomping her foot. "I WANT DORA!"

"Jordyn Nevaeh, calm down! Get over here and get dressed now or Mommy's going to be late for work. Let's go."

"DORA!" she yelled back.

"You have till I count to 5 to get over here and get dressed or you're going to be on time out. 1-2-3-4.."

"Okay, Mommy," she said as she hurried over to Alex. Jordyn already had her clothes off and was just in her underwear so Alex put her pink Oshkosh shirt on her and then put her blue jean skirt on her. "Can I have Dora now?" she asked looking up at her mom with big brown eyes and a smile on her face.

"Let me do your hair and you get your sandals on then you can find Dora while I'm getting Siah dressed okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she said as she turned around so Alex could do her hair. Alex took the detangler and sprayed her hair. "That's cold, Mommy," she said.

"You'll be all right," said Alex as she picked up the brush to brush through her curly hair. It was one of Alex's least favorite things to do because it was so curly it knotted easily which meant a lot of tears and screaming. Alex brushed through her hair as Jordyn started to cry. She began to scream at the top of her lungs like it was the end of the world because Alex hit a few knots along the way. "It's okay, Jordyn. I'm almost done. I just want to put pigtails in your hair and I'll be done. Okay."

"No, Mommy. I want a ponytail. No piggies."

"Jordyn, I want to do pigtails. It will look cute."

"No, Mommy," she said. "I don't want pigtails."

Alex ignored her and put pigtails in her hair anyway. Jordyn knew she was putting pigtails in her hair so she moved her head around so that Alex couldn't part it but she got tired of fighting and Alex just parted it however she could and put the pigtails in. They came out crooked but she had pigtails. "Now you can get your sandals on and find Dora," said Alex laying down the brush.

"Okay, Mommy," she said as she went to find her doll as Alex left the room to get Josiah ready. He was much easier than Jordyn to get ready in the morning except for this particular morning. He was by far worse than Jordyn he wouldn't allow Alex to get him dressed and he refused to dress himself. He didn't want to get dressed at all. Alex spent 20 minutes arguing with him before she finally gave up and allowed him to wear his pajamas to his grandma's house for the day. Alex realized it wasn't worth the time to fight with a four year old and it wasn't worth being late to work for. She just packed his clothes in his bag in the hopes that her mom or dad would be able to get him dressed. Josiah proudly made his way downstairs to get breakfast as Alex went to check on Jordyn.

Alex walked into Jordyn's room and she had made it a complete mess. "Jordyn, what is going on?"

"I was looking for Dora but I couldn't find her," she said looking at her mom as the mess surrounded her.

"That's because your Dora is downstairs," said Ben as he came to the door dressed and ready to go.

"Oh," said Jordyn as she shrugged her shoulders and skipped out of the room past Alex and went downstairs to get Dora and eat breakfast.

"Thanks, Ben," said Alex.

"You're welcome, Mom. How do I look?"

"You look handsome," said Alex with a smile. Ben did look nice. He had a fresh new haircut like his dad's, his white polo shirt on with his khaki pants. He even had his shirt tucked in before he got to school. Alex was very impressed with him. "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing," he said with a smile showing one of his front bottom teeth missing, "I just wanted to surprise you today."

"Well, you did. Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said hugging her. "Mom, can I wear some of Dad's cologne?"

"What? Why?"

"I just want to smell good for Teagan," he answered.

"You do know you're only 6 right?"

"I know but nothing wrong with smelling good," he said.

"Would you like to shave too?" she asked with a smile.

"That would be nice," he said. "I think I am getting a mustache."

Alex let out a laugh and said, "Ben, you're not getting a mustache. You're only 6. You have a couple years for that."

"Okay," he said shrugging his shoulder. "So can I get my ear pierced like Dad's? Teagan would like that right?"

"I don't know and you have to ask your dad if you can get your ear pierced."

"He said it's up to you."

"I don't care," said Alex, "if you want to get it done then you can get it done."

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"You're welcome," she said as they walked to hers and Dave's room. Alex took Ben into the bathroom and got out Dave's cologne. She sprayed a little on Ben before she put it back. "How about that, Buddy?"

"Good. I like it," he said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Alex. "Now let's go downstairs. Ms. Lindsey is giving breakfast and I am going to be late for work if we don't get down there now."

"Okay," he said allowing her to walk out first. "Ladies first."

"Thank-you, Ben. Your dad has taught you well," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they walked down to the kitchen together. Ben took a seat at the table as Lindsey poured him some cereal and some milk. Lindsey had been a big help during breakfast time, lunch time and dinner time. She had also been keeping the house nice and neat. Alex and Dave would always come home to a clean house. It was only a few days that she'd been living with them so they hoped that it would continue on like that. As the kids ate breakfast Alex got their lunches ready and their book bags. She got Jordyn's and Josiah's bags ready for her mom since they were out of pre-school now they were staying all day so she sent extra clothes, cups, naptime items, a toy and a couple books to keep them occupied. She kept looking at the clock and she knew she was going to be late for work so she rushed the kids along so that she would still get to work at a decent time. As they finished up she gave them each their lunch and their bags. She grabbed her car keys and her work stuff before they rushed out the door. She had no idea how it was going to be when the baby got there. She was barely making it with 5 kids what would it be like with 6 kids. She needed Dave's help a lot more in the mornings but the end of the school year was near so it wouldn't be that bad once school let out. Alex got Jordyn and Josiah into their car seats as the others found their seats in the car. Alex hurried out of the driveway to the kids' school and dropped them off. Then she rushed to her mom's house to drop off Jordyn and Josiah.

She got them out of the car and walked them up to the door. She rang the doorbell as her mom answered the door. "Another late morning I see," she said.

"Yeah," said Alex. "I am going to be so late and I'm going to get in trouble."

"What is up with Josiah's pajamas?"

"He didn't want to get dressed so I got tired of arguing and just sent him in his pajamas. His clothes are in his bag. Maybe he will get dressed for you. I don't know and Jordyn is in a mood today. She's very strong willed and she wants it Jordyn's way."

"Great. My favorite days," she said. "They both seem like they're in great moods."

"Yeah. Good luck," said Alex. "I have to go. And Dave is picking them up. And you guys have to get the kids from school. I can't get there in time and Dave doesn't get off early enough."

"All right," said Sylvia. "Have a good day."

"You too," said Alex. "Bye, Jordyn. Bye, Josiah."

"Bye, Mommy," they said in unison as she got down to kiss them both. She then hurried off to work and on her way into the city she hit the traffic making her even later. She was not having a good day and it just kept getting worse for her. She finally arrived at the school and rushed into the building. She made her way to the classroom she shared with the other learning support teachers.

"Morning, Alex," said her friend Heather.

"Morning," she said laying her stuff down on the desk. "I am so late."

"It's not that bad," she said. "But Steve wanted to see you in his office and the school board is here along with the superintendent," she said.

"That's just great," said Alex. "I am in so much trouble. Did Steve say what he wanted?"

"No. He just said he needed to see you when you got here. You should go see him."

"All right," said Alex. "I'm going. If I come back crying you know I lost my job."

"I don't think you're losing your job. You'll be all right."

"I hope so," she said as she walked out the door and headed to the principal's office. She was nervous as she made her way to the office. She felt like throwing up but she wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or her nerves. She was willing to bet her nerves since she rarely got morning sickness with the baby. She walked to the principal's door and knocked on it as her heart started racing.

"Come in," Steve said. Alex carefully turned the door knob slowly. She opened the door as she took a deep breath. She felt like fainting when she saw the school's superintendent sitting there along with some school board members. "Oh, Alex, I've been waiting for you to arrive. Come in have a seat," he said.

"Okay," said Alex as she walked into the office and took a seat.

"Alex, you know Superintendent Thompson."

"Yes," she said. "Hello."

"Hello, Alex," he said shaking her hand.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Of course not," said Steve. "We wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh. Okay," said Alex not sure where the conversation was going or what was going to happen.

"Alex, do you remember when you applied for that teaching job a couple months ago?"

"Yes," said Alex, "and then I had a quick interview with you."

"Yes," said Steve. "Well, I interviewed all the potential candidates," he said.

"Okay," said Alex.

"And you were the one that stood out the most. You have an amazing work ethic, you've already got classroom experience as the learning support teacher. You do very well with the kids and I think you would make an amazing teacher. I talked to superintendent Thompson about it and we both agreed that you should become a teacher. I know the position you applied for was for kindergarten but one of our 1st grade teachers wanted the position so she is going to be the new kindergarten teacher so that leaves a 1st grade teaching position open. Do you want to take it or pass it to stay the learning support teacher?"

"I would love to be a 1st grade teacher. Of course I'm interested. I'll take it!" She couldn't have been happier. It was a great moment for her.

"Wonderful," said Superintendent Thompson. "We just need to go over your contract."

"Okay," said Alex.

"You will be getting paid a lot more for a teaching position right now you're making about $25,000 a year but as a classroom school teacher in this district in this part of the city you would make at least $50,000 a year. Your benefits would also improve. You would receive better healthcare. Do you currently have healthcare through us?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I have my husband and my kids on my plan."

"Well, you would have better coverage," he said. "You also receive holiday pay, you get 5 paid sick days in a school year and 5 personal days in a school year. You will also get one week of paid vacation," he said.

"Wow," said Alex. She was practically speechless. She was going to get better benefits for her family, better income and other stuff. She couldn't pass it up and more importantly she was going to do something she had always wanted to do. She was finally getting her chance to be a teacher. She didn't mind that it was 1st grade because she was at least getting her foot in the door and she was going to be teaching. She couldn't' wait to tell Dave.

"So you're okay with being a teacher?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she said with a smile.

"All right," he said. "We have your new contract here. All you have to do is read over it and sign it."

"Okay," said Alex as they handed her the contract. She read over everything before she signed it. She handed it to the superintendent he signed it and so did the human resources person from the school board. Alex was now a contracted 1st grade teacher in New York City.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Steve.

"Pretty good," she said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"No problem," he said smiling. "It will be wonderful to have you return next year as a classroom teacher. No more traveling from class to class."

"That's good," said Alex, "but I'm going to miss the students I've been working with in Kindergarten, 1st and 2nd grade. Although I will get some of my kindergartners for students next year."

"Yes you will," said Steve. "And when is your baby due?"

"December 15th," she said. "Pretty close to Christmas break."

"That works out perfectly," said the superintendent. "You will also get 5 weeks maternity leave."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"You're welcome," he said.

"This is great. I get my own classroom and my own students. I can't wait."

"I'm glad to see that you're excited," said Steve. "You've worked hard enough for this. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, "but you might want to get your day started. You have student checks to do," he said.

"All right," said Alex. "Thank-you all so much."

"You're welcome," they said.

"Have a good day," said Alex as she got up and left the office. She could not stop smiling over what had just happened. Her smile had not left her face all day and she could not wait to tell Dave all about it. She just hoped that he would be just as happy for her.

Later that day when Alex was done working she headed home to tell Dave the news. She knew he would already be there with the kids and they were probably doing homework. She got stuck in the city traffic as she tried to leave the city which made the wait to tell Dave even longer for her. She finally got out of the city and headed to her suburban home. She drove the private road leading to their house and drove up their winding driveway into the garage. She parked the car and grabbed her purse before she got out. She set the alarm and headed into the door with a smile on her face. As she walked into the kitchen the kids were sitting at the table quietly doing their homework while Jordyn and Josiah were at their little picnic table on the patio coloring while Dave was cooking dinner. "Hey, Baby," she said as she laid her purse down on the table and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "How was your day?"

"It was great!" she said with her smile growing bigger.

"It must have been a good day. You have a really big smile on your face. What happened?"

"Well," she started to say, "do you remember that teaching job I applied for and went to the interview for?"

"Yeah," he said. "What about it?"

"Well, when I got to work today I was told to go see the principal and the superintendent was there along with people from the school board. I thought I was getting fired for being late and always having to take time off lately but it wasn't for that at all. I didn't get the job as a kindergarten teacher but I did get the job as a 1st grade teacher!"

"Alex, Babe, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Baby," she said as Dave kissed her lips passionately.

"What happened?" asked Ben. "Why is Mom so happy?"

"Because Mom got a new job, Buddy," said Dave. "She's going to be a classroom teacher now."

"That's cool, Mom," he said.

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"That's great, Mama!" said Chelsea. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile.

"Good job, Mommy," said Kaylee.

"Thanks, Bug," said Alex.

"I am so happy for you," said Dave. "This is great!"

"Thanks," she said, "and I'm going to be making 25,000 more a year because of the school's location. I am also getting different health insurance that is supposed to be a lot better than what we have now. I have holiday pay, 5 paid sick days, 5 personal days and one week vacation. It's amazing. I am so happy."

"That's pretty good. That's a really big increase from before. Wow," he said.

"I know," said Alex. "I didn't think a teacher could make that much but that's what they're offering."

"That's good," he said.

"Everything is finally working out for us," said Alex. "I'm closer to my mother, we have amazing children, I have a job, you have a job, the shelter is going great, you're doing movies again and everything is just falling into place for us. I love it."

"Me too," he said. "I am so proud of you. This is great."

"Thanks," she said. It made her feel good that Dave was so happy for her. It made her feel good that he was being supportive. That's how it should always be between the two of them. They had a lot of new things coming up for them in their lives. They had so many great things going for them and some of the things that were coming they had no idea about at all. They were growing wonderfully as a loving family and everything was working out for them and their life was better now than it had ever been. The Bautista household was a loving, supportive and amazing house to be in. At the rate it was going Alex felt NOTHING could bring them down. The only way to go now was up and just continue hoping for the best.

***A/N: So Alex's day started off bad. Jordyn was being strong willed and Josiah didn't want to get dressed. At least Ben helped her out. He is so cute! Cologne, new hair cut.. wanting to get his ear pierced. He's a mini Dave even though he looks like Alex. It's good to see him behaving and being a gentleman. Alex was running late for work but once she got to work her day turned out amazingly well. She got a teaching job! She's going to be a 1st grade teacher come next school year, she's getting better benefits, making more money and other stuff. THings are falling into place for them and everything is going well for them. Dave was VERY happy for her and very supportive. THat's how he should always be. So what did you think? Please review. **


	28. Chapter 28

***Thank-you all for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

***I own no one except for Alex, the kids, Tony and Ashley. **

The following Friday Dave wanted to spend some time with his sons. The kids were out of school for the day because of the Memorial Day holiday that Monday. Dave was taking Ben to the mall to get his ear pierced and then they were going to see the Yankees game that night at Yankee Stadium. Ben and Josiah were both big Yankee fans and they both loved baseball so Dave wanted to take them to a game. This was going to be Ben's 5th Yankees game but Josiah's first. Dave was excited for Josiah. While he was spending the day with the boys Alex and the girls were going to stay at home for the day. Alex was hoping for Chelsea to keep the younger girls occupied while she did some major spring cleaning that needed to be done and Lindsey offered to help her out. Alex also wanted to start to clean out one of the guest rooms so that her and Dave could start buying baby furniture and getting it together for the nursery. Alex also had winter clothes that she needed to put away for the summer and get out some summer clothes for the kids since it was starting to warm up. That was the only thing she missed about living in Louisiana she never really had to put summer clothes away or actually have winter clothes because it was usually a warm climate. Alex was sitting in the living room with the kids' summer clothes from the previous year going through what would fit and what wouldn't fit them. Jordyn was sitting on the floor watching Dora The Explorer as Dave came downstairs with Ben and Josiah. All three of them were dressed in their Yankees jerseys and Dave walked into the living room to say, "All right, Alex, we're getting ready to go. We're hitting the mall first and then going to the game. We'll be back later."

"All right," she said looking at Jordyn's old clothes.

"So you're just going to sit there and not say bye to me?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, no," she said with a smile as she got up and walked over to him. "Bye, Baby," she said as she kissed his lips quickly.

"Bye," he said. "So you're cleaning today?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Nesting all ready?"

"No. I just like a little organization around here," she said as Jordyn skipped over to them in her Yankees cheerleader outfit.

"Where are you going, Daddy?"

"We're going to the mall so Ben can get his ear pierced and then we're going to watch the Yankees play."

"I want to see the Yankees," she said.

"Maybe next time," said Dave, "I want to hang out with the boys today."

"That's not fair, Daddy," she said crossing her arms. "I like the Yankees too. I have a Yankees dress on," she said showing him the dress.

"I know, Jordyn but today it's the boys' turn to be with me. Next time. I promise."

"Okay, Daddy. Can you get me something?"

"We'll see," he said with a smile.

"Okay. Bye, Daddy," she said as she skipped back over to sit down and watch Dora.

"She loves that show doesn't she?" asked Dave as he looked at her.

"She does," said Alex. "It's better than Yo Gabba Gabba."

"No. Yo Gabba Gabba was better," he said looking at Alex with a smile. "And look at you. Wearing a Yankees Jersey too."

"Well, I guess you could say after all these years you brought me to the dark side and made me a Yankees fan," she said with a smile.

"Good," he said, "The Red Sox were a sucky team anyway. I still hold out hope you'll become a Giants fan."

"Never going to happen. I will never turn my back on my boys. The Steelers are a MUCH better team. Giants suck."

"All right I will admit the last few seasons they have been really sucky but this coming season is going to be their year. I'm telling you."

"Okay," said Alex, "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Shut up," he said with a smile. "Well, I guess we better go so we can get everything done in time. Are you watching the game?"

"Yep," said Alex. "As long as I have a chance of seeing my three favorite guys you better believe it."

"All right. Bye," he said as he kissed her lips one last time before heading out with the boys. He put Josiah in his booster seat and secretively allowed Ben to sit up front. "Don't tell your mom I'm letting you sit up front," he said.

"I won't," said Ben with a smile. "I never do."

"Okay," said Dave, "because she would have my head especially knowing you weren't in your booster seat either. And after everything that happened a few years ago with her and Chelsea in the car she would really kill me."

"So if you know it will make her mad why do you let me do it?" asked Ben as Dave pulled out of the driveway.

"I don't know," he said. "Don't you want to sit up front?"

"I do but if it makes Mom mad then I don't know. She's got a bad temper."

"Yeah, she does," said Dave with a smile as he ran his hand over Ben's head. "So you're serious about this whole ear piercing thing?"

"Yes, Dad. I want my ear pierced. I'm doing it for Teagan. I know she is going to love it. And I think it's cool. You have yours done."

"Yeah. I got my ears pierced to impress a girl too.. She broke up with me. I got a tattoo to match my girlfriend's and she broke up with me. Although your mom's name is still tattooed on my rib cage and she's still there so I guess that's a good thing."

"And she has your name tattooed on her rib cage too," said Ben. "I can't wait to get a tattoo next."

"When you're 18, Buddy," said Dave with a smile.

"Why can't I get one when I'm 13?"

"Because your sister will have a fit," said Dave, "because we told her she had to wait till she was 18."

"Who? Chelsea?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"Oh," he said. "She gets everything she wants anyway."

"No she doesn't," said Dave. "Okay maybe she does but you all do."

"I guess," he said, "can we get another dog?"

"Absolutely not," said Dave, "are you crazy? You have a baby brother or sister coming in December. We don't need another dog. Snoopy is good enough."

"Fine but if I have another little sister can I make her pretend to be a dog."

"As long as you don't make her eat dog food or drink from the toilet you can do whatever you want."

"Daddy," said Josiah. "I don't want baby."

"Well, it's happening buddy. And we can only hope it's another boy or we will be outnumbered by girls."

"I do want a brother," said Ben. "I'm tired of sisters."

"I bet you are," said Dave as they continued driving to the mall. When he arrived at the mall he pulled into the parking lot at the nearest entrance to the piercing place so they could get in and get out. He got the boys out of the car and they headed inside. Dave and the boys walked through the mall with a purpose as they finally approached the piercing place. Dave let Ben look around at the earrings as he waited for the lady working to acknowledge him. "See any that you like, Buddy?" he asked as he still waited. She wasn't really doing anything except talking on her cell phone. Dave was growing impatient.

"I want diamond ones like you. I want them to be blinged out," he said.

"All right," said Dave with a smile. "That's my boy. Excuse me," he finally said to the lady.

"I will be right with you," she said before she went back to talking on her cell phone.

"Excuse me," said Dave again. "I have stuff to do today so if you could get off your phone to pierce my son's ear we will gladly be on our way shortly."

She gave him a look of disgust and said something into the phone before she hung it up. "How can I help you?"

He looked at her name tag and saw her name was Ashley and said, "Ashley, my son would like to get his ear pierced. Can you do that for him? Or would you like us to go somewhere else?"

"I can do that," she said. "Do you have any earring that you would like?" she asked looking at Dave. She was looking at him strangely as if she knew him from somewhere and then when Ben came over to the counter she knew exactly who he was and who Ben was. Since Ben looked just like his mother it wasn't hard to tell he was Alex's son. The one everyone in New York always claimed was Ron's son but really wasn't. No one really knew for sure. Alex said that the test results said he was Dave's son but people still doubted her. Ashley was one of those people.

"I want that one right there," said Ben as he pointed to a diamond earring just like his dad's.

"Are you sure, Buddy?" asked Dave as he got down on his level.

"I'm sure, Dad," he said. "I want to be just like you."

"Okay," said Dave. "That's the one we want then."

"All right," she said as she got it out of the case. "I just need you to fill this paper out giving us permission to pierce his ear," she said giving Dave a piece of paper.

Dave read over it, signed it and then gave it back to her. "There you go but you know you could do a better job at giving service. I mean it's been horrible since we came."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bautista," she said. "Please forgive me." She was being sarcastic before she said, "All right. Come have a seat on this chair."

"Okay," said Ben as he made his way over to the chair and climbed up in it.

"So how is Alex doing?" asked Ashley as she put the earring into the gun.

"Um. She's fine," said Dave. "How do you know her?"

"Trust me, Dave, your wife and me go WAY back," she said with a smile. "How's Tony doing?"

"I guess he's good. Why all the questions?"

"I was just wondering. I heard he's out of jail now. How's his life going?"

"Can you please just pierce his ear?" asked Dave. He wasn't sure how to act with this woman. He had no idea who she was but she seemed to know a lot about his life. He wasn't sure if she really knew Alex or if she was just an over obsessed fan that pretended she knew Alex. If she was it wasn't the first time it happened. It happened a lot more than people thought. Alex as like a target for having a bunch of friends she never even knew existed so that people could get in good with Dave. It took Dave to fall for that trick one time before he was more weary of what was going on. Dave and Alex had a lot of fans that were obsessed with them. Dave especially and there had been times Alex had received death threats from some of them. It was just another price they paid for Dave's fame.

"Sure," she said as she took the gun and put it to his ear. "1-2-3" and clip his ear was pierced.

"Ow," he said. "That hurt but how do I look, Dad?" he asked.

Dave looked at it as Ashley put the gun away and added up the cost. "It looks pimp," he said. "You're rockin' it."

"Thanks," said Ben with a smile. "Is Mom going to like it?"

"She's going to love it," said Dave with a smile. "It looks good on you," he said. "And it is definitely bling."

"I know," said Ben as he looked at it before getting off the chair.

"34.99," said Ashley.

"All right," said Dave, "Thank-you," he said paying her the money.

She rang him up and gave him his change before saying, "have a good day. And when you see Tony tell him Ashley said what's up."

"I'd rather not," said Dave as he grabbed the ear cleaning stuff and hurried away from the counter. As they walked away he looked back at the girl one more time to see she pulled out her cell phone and began talking again. She smiled at him and waved sending chills up Dave's spine. There was just something about her he didn't like and he wasn't sure why. He shrugged it off and headed for the exit so they could head to Yankee Stadium.

When they arrived at the stadium Dave got the boys out of the car and held onto their hands tightly as they made their way through the crowd. It was a fairly big crowd since the Yankees were playing the Philadelphia Phillies and Dave was beginning to think this wasn't the best day to bring the boys out to the game. When they got to the gate he gave the tickets and headed into the stadium. He took the boys to the souvenir stand so that the could each get something. Ben got a foam finger while Josiah got a Yankees hat. Dave knew he couldn't' go home with out something for Jordyn, Kaylee or Chelsea so he bought them each a Yankees bear and then they headed to their seats. They had pretty decent seats and the boys were excited as they could see the field in front of them. The vender came by and Dave got them each a hot dog to eat during the game. Dave said to Josiah, " Siah, it wouldn't be a game without a hotdog. You gotta have a hot dog at a baseball game."

"And peanuts," said Ben.

"Well, yeah but we're not going to get peanuts today because Josiah is allergic to them."

"Oh yeah," said Ben. "I forgot."

"It's okay," said Dave, "as long as you didn't give him a peanut to eat."

"What happens if he eats a peanut?"

"He could die," said Dave. "He's severely allergic to them."

"Oh," said Ben as he took a bite of his hot dog. "I love coming to baseball games with you."

"I'm glad," said Dave. "I like when you come with me."

"This is fun, Daddy," said Josiah.

"It didn't even start yet," said Dave as he sat Josiah down on his lap. "Just wait until the game gets started."

"Okay," he said eating his hot dog.

The players came out onto the field and the game began as they played the National Anthem. It was a pretty good game. The two teams remained tied at 5 for most of the game before the Phillies got ahead by 2 and were still in the lead by 2 by the time the 9th inning came into play. It was the Yankees chance to come back and win the game but Dave was growing doubtful as the first player up to bat was hitting foul balls. A foul ball just happened to fly into Dave's and the boys' direction. Dave wanted to protect Josiah from being hit with the ball and he figured Ben would protect himself but he didn't. Instead he took out his glove and hoped to catch the ball as it came his way. As the ball flew his way he wanted more than anything to catch but before he got the chance the foul ball hit him in the eye and then bounced down into his glove. "Ben, are you all right?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, Dad," he said holding a hand over his eye. "I caught the ball. LOOK!" he was so excited.

"I see but it hit you in the eye. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dad," he said.

"Okay," said Dave as he looked at Ben's eye. It was already starting to swell and he knew he was going to be in a lot trouble with Alex. "Your mom is going to kill me," he said shaking his head as he looked at his eye. "Really kill me."

Meanwhile Alex and the girls were at home watching the game and they had shown Ben getting hit in the eye with the ball. Alex said immediately, "I am going to kill your father. He made sure Siah was safe but just let Ben go."

"That looked like it hurt," said Chelsea.

"I'm sure it did hurt," said Alex as she shook her head. They continued watching the game and sadly enough the Yankees didn't make a come back. They ended up losing the game. Usually Dave would have been upset but he was more upset with himself for allowing Ben to get hit in the eye with a ball. It was good that Ben caught but it wasn't so good that he got hit in the eye. The poor kid's eye was going to be black and blue it was already starting to bruise.

As the fans were leaving the stands Dave and the boys were waiting behind for the crowd to die down before they left. They were sitting there just over looking the field when the manager of the Yankees came up to ask if Ben was okay and Dave told him he was. He didn't cry or anything in fact he was more excited over catching the ball than upset about getting hit in the eye with it. "Well, do you want an autograph or something?" he asked.

"Sure," said Ben with a smile.

"Who's your favorite player?"

"Derek Jeter," said Ben with a smile. "He's my favorite."

"Okay," said the manager. "Wait here and I will be right back."

"Okay," said Ben as they waited. Shortly after the manager came out with Derek Jeter. "DAD! LOOK IT'S DEREK JETER!" Ben was full of excitement.

"I see, Buddy," said Dave with a smile. "What's up."

"Hey, Batista," he said.

"My son is a big fan of yours," said Dave.

"I heard. Hey, Mini Batista. What's your name?"

"Ben," he said.

"Well, Ben, are you okay? How does your eye feel?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"As long as you're okay. So how old are you, Ben?"

"6," he said.

"So you're in kindergarten or first grade?"

"Kindergarten," he said.

"Cool. Do you play baseball?"

"I'm going to in the summer," said Ben with a big smile.

"So I heard you would like my autograph?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, Please," said Ben as he handed the ball to him to sign.

"I think you deserve it after taking that ball like a champ." He said as he signed the ball for him. "Here you go, Champ," he said giving it back to him. "Will I see you out here playing for the Yankees one day or are you going to be like your dad and wrestle?"

"I want to play football for the Giants or I'll be a Yankees player."

"Sounds like a plan for me," he said. "And what's your name little guy?" he asked Josiah.

"Josiah," he said.

"Would you like me to sign your hat for you?" Josiah was acting shy so he just nodded his head. "All right," he said as Dave handed him Josiah's hat. "You're a quiet guy aren't you?"

"Yes he is," said Dave. "I don't know where he gets it. I'm not quiet and his mom isn't quiet."

"I guess he chose to be the quiet one," he said with a smile as he signed the hat before giving it back to him.

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"No problem," he said. "You guys have a good day. And I'll see you later, Champ."

"Bye," said Ben as Derek Jeter walked away. It was an exciting moment for Ben. He liked Derek Jeter more than his own dad when it came to sports. He was a hardcore Jeter fan and Dave was happy for him. He finally got to meet his favorite player. Dave finally took the kids out of the stands and headed to the car.

When they got home Ben ran into the house and went straight to his mom. "MOM! Look! I met Derek Jeter! He signed my ball!"

"Oh my God!" yelled Chelsea as she jumped off the couch and ran over to her little brother. "You met Derek Jeter?"

"Yes I did," he said showing her the ball, "and it's all mine."

"I am so jealous," said Chelsea.

"Be jealous," said Ben. "Ha ha."

"Don't tease," said Alex as Dave made his way into the living room. "And look at your eye, Ben. Let's get some meat on it."

"No use for that," said Dave, "it's already swollen and black and blue."

"I guess," said Alex.

"And look, Mom, I got my ear pierced," he said showing her his earring.

"Cute. It looks just like your dad's earring," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," said Dave. "I didn't mean for him to get hit in the eye with the ball."

"It's okay," said Alex, "but stuff happens. He'll just have a shiner for a couple days."

"I guess so," said Dave.

"So how'd the ear piercing go?"

"The lady that did it was so rude. She talked on her phone while we waited about 5-10 minutes. Then she was just giving attitude. She asked me how you were doing. I don't know. There was just something about her. I didn't like her at all."

"Oh," said Alex as she wrapped her arms around Dave's waist. "What was her name?"

"And she told me to tell Tony what's up. I'm not going to but she told me to. I don't know," he said wrapping his arms around Alex.

"What is her name?" asked Alex.

"Ashley," said Dave.

"ASHLEY?" asked Alex removing herself from Dave. "I have to call Athena and Tony!"

"What? Why?" asked Dave.

"Nothing," said Alex. "I just need to talk to Tony about something."

"Um all right," he said. He had no idea what was going on but the name Ashley freaked Alex out and she said she needed to talk to Tony. Dave knew whatever it was it couldn't have been good and he was starting to wonder if he was going to need to move his family out of New York.

***A/N: Another sweet chapter where Dave got to spend time with his sons. Ben got his ear pierced just like his dad and got the same earring as him. The girl at the piercing counter was pretty rude.. Ashley... she claims to know Alex and Tony but then again they've had over obsessed fans that have lied about being friends with Alex.. but yet she doubted that Dave is the father of Ben so she might know Alex.. It's still amazing that after 6 years people still doubt that DAve is Ben's father.. although Dave never saw the test results. He just went by Alex's word because shortly after she passed out and had a miscarriage You just never know I guess.. but I doubt Alex would lie. .. Dave did good taking the boys to the baseball game and they had a good time even though Ben got hit in the eye with the ball. He took it like a champ and he even got an autograph ball out of the deal so it's all good. YOu gotta love Ben rubbing it in Chelsea's face about meeting Derek JEter especially after he talked about how Chelsea gets everything she wants not this time apparently. And then Dave told Alex about Ashley.. Alex freaked out big time so.. she obviously knows her. So what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	29. Chapter 29

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

Alex didn't call Tony that night after Dave told her about Ashley because she wanted to wait for Dave to be gone so that she could talk to Tony by herself without freaking Dave out or getting him all worried. She waited until he was going to take Chelsea to the secret location they had been talking about. She had no idea where they were going but they had left early that morning and weren't coming back to later that afternoon. Alex was in the kitchen giving Jordyn and Josiah breakfast while the other two kids slept. Alex wasn't feeling that great and it was the first time that morning sickness was taking a toll on her. She was pouring their cereal but she wasn't herself. "Mommy, what's wrong?" asked Jordyn.

"I don't feel very good," said Alex.

"Why?" she asked as Alex poured her cereal.

"Because sometimes the baby in Mommy's tummy makes her sick. I'll be okay."

"Oh," she said.

"Mommy, are we having Cocoa Puffs?" asked Josiah as he looked at the box in front of him.

"Yes you are," said Alex with a smile as she poured him a bowl.

"I love chocolate!" he said.

"I bet you do," said Alex with a smile. She could barely stand the smell of the cereal as she poured it. It was too sweet for her liking and the baby clearly didn't agree with the smell.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Jordyn as she took a bite of her cereal.

"I don't know," said Alex, "He took Chessie somewhere. He didn't say where but he just said they were going somewhere."

"Oh," she said. "Is Tony coming over today?"

"Yes he is. How did you know?" asked Alex as she got herself a drink.

"I heard you talking to him on the phone. Is Lexie coming too?"

"I don't think so. She's staying home with Athena. Athena is sick like Mommy."

"Oh," said Jordyn as Ben came into the kitchen with his black and blue eye.

"Good morning," said Alex. "Look at your eye."

"It's cool isn't it?" he asked with a smile. "Teagan might feel sorry for me."

"Listen to you," said Alex shaking her head. "Is that all you worry about is what Teagan is going to think?"

"Yeah," said Ben, "she is my girlfriend." He said pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"You're 6," said Alex. "She won't be your girlfriend by the time you get out of Kindergarten."

"She's always going to be my girlfriend. I'm going to marry her."

"Well, Ben, you have a long way to go before you have to get married or even think about being married. Don't you want to have some fun first?"

"I don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Where's dad?"

"He took your sister somewhere. He will be back later."

"Oh," he said. "Where did they go?"

"I have no idea," said Alex.

"I thought Chelsea said she was going to audition for a movie today," he said.

"Your dad would NEVER take your sister to audition for a movie without my permission."

"I don't know. I just thought that's what she said."

"No I assure you, Ben, she is not auditioning for a movie."

"Okay," said Ben as he went on to eat his cereal.

Meanwhile in the city of Manhattan Dave was proving Alex wrong. He was indeed taking Chelsea on a movie audition without Alex's permission. He knew she was going to say no but he really wanted this movie part with Chelsea. It was a father daughter movie and he wanted to do it with her. It was a kids movie it was kind of like the Game Plan except it involved a wrestler finding out about his long lost daughter after her mother passed away from a long battle of cancer. He was more than sure she was ready for a part like this even though it was risky since Chelsea had never done a movie before but he felt she was good enough to do this one. She just had to be really emotional which after recent weeks shouldn't be too hard for her. The wrestler never knew of his daughter with this woman until the day she showed up at one of his wrestling matches with a social worker telling him the news of the girl's mother and placing her in his care. Chelsea was sitting waiting to audition when Dave said, "are you ready for this?"

Chelsea took a deep breath and said, "I'm ready. I think I can do this."

"I know you can do it," said Dave. "I will be auditioning with you."

"That makes it a little better," said Chelsea. "As long as I'm not working with some stranger."

"No. Since you and me are both auditioning we're just doing it together."

"Okay," she said looking over her script. "And they are filming this in New York right?"

"Yes," said Dave. "If it would be filmed somewhere else than I would have told your mom."

"And she's not going to be upset is she?" she asked, "because you know Mama has a bad temper."

"I know but it will be fine," said Dave. "But you might want to lose your southern accent for the audition."

"But Dad. I can't help it. Miley Cyrus had a southern accent and look how famous she is today from Hannah Montana," she said.

"I guess that's true," said Dave with a smile. "I am just so proud of you. I have waited for this for a long time."

"Thanks," she said. She didn't have the heart to tell him she didn't really want to be in this movie. She had thought about her acting career and decided maybe there was no need to even start one. She wasn't sure if she could deal with the stress of the fame and the criticism of it all. She was also thinking about giving up modeling too because that was taking a toll on her body as well. She was starting to want to be a normal girl and live a normal life. She didn't want to be like her dad and be plastered all over the tabloids or be trailed by the paparazzi. She didn't want to be hated at school because of the jealousy. She just wanted to be Chelsea and that was it but she didn't have the heart to tell him that she didn't want to do the movie. She sat there holding in her emotions before a woman came out of the door.

"Chelsea and Dave Bautista," she said.

"Here we go, Princess," he said as they got up.

"I guess," she said as she slowly walked with her father into the room.

"Perfect," said the director as soon as they walked in the room. "They are definitely father and daughter. This is perfect. Let's see if their acting is just as good. Chelsea, sweetie, can you please begin the scene where you meet your dad for the first time?"

"Sure," said Chelsea remembering the words she was supposed to say. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She took another deep breath before she said, "I am your daughter Josefina but everyone calls me Josie."

"Daughter?" asked Dave. "I don't have a daughter."

"Yes, you have a daughter. You just never got the chance to know me. My mother kept you out of my life. She told me you were too busy with your career to be a dad."

"Where is your mother now?"

"She's dead. She was sick for a long time," said Chelsea as she made tears come to her eyes, "she fought so hard but she lost. Her last wish was that I lived with my father."

"I don't believe it," said Dave.

"I wouldn't lie about that," she said with tears rolling from her eyes.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 10 years old," she said.

Dave thought for a minute and said, "Impossible. I wasn't even a wrestler then."

"You were in love with my mother before you started to wrestle. The day you left to be a wrestler is the day she found out she was pregnant with me. She was going to tell you but she wanted you to live out your dream."

"Wait, what is your mother's name?"

"Cali," she said, "Cali Simmons."

"Cali Simmons," he said. "She's your mother?"

"That's my mother," she said.

"And that's a wrap. Good job you two. That was perfect," said the director.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea.

"We will be getting back to you soon. If you get this part you will definitely get a call," he said. "Thank-you for your time."

"Thank-you," said Dave as they left the room.

After they had left the room the director said, "They've got the part. If anyone can come in here today and do it better I would be shocked. That girl has passion. I have never known a girl just starting out in the business to bring out a cry like that on demand. She's a natural and her dad is a great actor. I think it's safe to say, Chelsea Bautista is about to get her start in the entertainment business. Think about it now Chelsea Bautista.. No one knows the name now but in a year EVERYONE is going to want Chelsea to be in their movies and want her to guest star on TV shows. She's got it."

"Yes she does," said the lady that brought them in.

Out in the waiting room Dave said to Chelsea, "You did amazing in there. You're a natural. I am so proud of you."

"Thank-you, Dad," she said. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure," he said. "Let's go home."

As they headed home Tony had arrived at the house. Alex opened the door as soon as she heard the doorbell. "Hey. I have to talk to you about something."

"What?" asked Tony. "It sounded serious."

"Come in and come to my office with me so that the kids don't hear. Lindsey will keep an eye on them."

"All right," he said as he followed her to the office after she shut the door. When they got into the office Alex closed the door behind them and took a seat at her desk as Tony took a seat on top of her desk. "So what's going on, Alex?"

"Dave saw Ashley yesterday when he took Ben to get his ear pierced."

"Ashley? As in Chris' Ashley?" he asked.

"I think so. She apparently said that I was her friend back in the day and then she told Dave to tell you she said what's up."

"Shit. That means they're close. Ashley and Chris are still together," said Tony. "Shit," he said. "I don't even know what to do."

"I thought they disappeared after your father was caught."

"I thought so too but I guess I was wrong," he said.

"And she knows EVERYTHING about me," said Alex.

"I doubt she's going to say or do anything about that," said Tony. "I'm more worried about Lexie and Athena. Ever since I turned my father in I have been labeled as a sell out. They're going to be out to get me. I just want to make sure Athena and Lexie are safe from them. I don't know what to do now," he said.

"Welcome to the life I lived for years.. What I want to know is my family safe? Are my kids safe?"

"I don't know," said Tony. "You and Dave are part of the reason my dad is in jail. They might come after you too but no one said they were coming after anyone. I mean I've been up here for how long? About a year or so? And you've been up here for 2? If they wanted revenge they would have came sooner."

"I don't know," said Alex. "I refuse to move out of New York. My entire life is up here. I just got a teaching job, my mom is fighting cancer again and my family is up here. I refuse to run again from a bunch of thugs. Why aren't they locked up too? They are just as guilty as your dad."

"I know," he said. "They ran before they could get caught. I don't even know what to do. And Ashley hates you."

"I know," said Alex. "I remember she told me no one wanted me in New York and that I didn't belong here because I thought I was better than everyone. I just need to make sure my kids are safe."

"I don't' think they'll touch our kids," he said. "What the f**k did I do to my life.."

"You know I used to ask myself that same question when I ran and ran from you. I'm done running. I refuse to run."

"I'm not running either but if I need to put my fiance' and my daughter somewhere to be safe I will do it. This is against me not them. I don't want them harmed."

"I know," said Alex. "And I'm in the middle of it because of our past relationship. If I would have known you would have caused me this much trouble I would have listened to Mel that night at the bar. I watched Chris and Brian and all those thugs beat up my husband years ago. Is my husband safe?"

"I don't know," said Tony, "Chris doesn't like him either. I am sorry I got you into this, Alex."

"It's fine," she said, "I don't know. Maybe we're getting all excited for nothing."

"I hope," said Tony. "I mean after all we've lived up here all this time and nothing has been done yet."

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe it was just coincidence that Dave ran into Ashley at the piercing place. I don't think we should worry about anything until we know for sure if anything is going down."

"I agree," said Tony. "Let's not make a big deal about anything unless something happens."

"Okay," she said. "But I did want you to know that Ashley saw Dave."

"Thanks," he said. "So can I ask you something?"

"Yes," said Alex getting up from her chair.

"How long does this morning sickness last?"

"It all depends on the woman," said Alex. "It can last up until the 4th month."

"Ugh. I can't deal with that," he said.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah," he said, "don't they give some type of pills for that? And how come you don't have any morning sickness?"

"They can," said Alex, "and like I said it depends on the person. Sometimes I have it sometimes I don't. Today I have it."

"Oh. Well, Athena has it ALL the time. I just don't know what to do. Was she like this with Lexie?"

"Not this bad," said Alex. "She had morning sickness but not as bad as you're explaining."

"Oh," he said. "Where is your husband?"

"I don't know. He took Chelsea somewhere and Ben keeps telling me that he took her to an audition for a movie."

"You would kick his ass. He's not that stupid," said Tony.

"It's Dave.. He is. Let me find out he took her to a movie audition without my permission.. Someone will be comfortable with the couch."

"Ouch. By the way I saw your little MVP on TV last night get hit in the eye with a baseball."

"Oh yeah but Ben doesn't even care. He thinks it's cool and then he got to meet Derek Jeter out of the deal so it was all good."

"I bet he was excited. He is a Derek Jeter fanatic."

"Tell me about it," said Alex, "and he loves Eli Manning too. That is a little questionable."

"I agree," said Tony. "I think you should make him a Steelers fan."

"I've tried. He likes the giants. He wants to be just like Daddy," said Alex.

"Interesting," said Tony.

"I know," said Alex as she heard Dave and Chelsea come in the door.

"Alex, we're home!" he yelled.

"In my office," she said.

Dave made his way to the office and opened the door. "Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey, Baby," said Alex as she walked over to kiss him.

"What's going on here?" asked Dave looking at Tony.

"Oh we were just talking about something," said Alex. "It's all good though."

"That's good," said Dave. "What were you talking about?"

"The shelter," said Alex looking at Tony. She didn't want Dave to know anything about Ashley or Chris. She knew how Dave was and she didn't want him freaking out over nothing so it was best she made up a lie. "So where did you and Chelsea go?"

"We just went out to do some Daddy/Daughter time," he said.

"Well, Ben is under the impression you took her to a movie audition. Is that true?"

"No," said Dave. "I wouldn't do that if I didn't have your permission."

"Yes you would," said Alex. "Don't let me find out you took her to a movie audition behind my back. I thought we had an agreement. NO movies until she was in high school."

"I know," said Dave. "I know the agreement. We just went out to spend time together."

"Okay," said Alex. "Well, Tony if you find anything out give me a call and if I find anything out I will call you. Okay? Go home and take care of Athena. She needs it."

"All right. I will," said Tony before he hugged her. He whispered in her ear, "Be safe."

"You too," she whispered back before they broke the hug. "Bye."

"See ya," he said before he walked out of the office.

Once he was gone Dave said, "You know I just don't like the idea of my wife being in an office alone with a man she used to have relations with."

"And I don't like my husband.. never mind," she said stopping herself before she brought up the letter she found and mentioned Dave forcing Chelsea into inviting Kyra to her party. "Nothing happened and we are just friends. I don't see Tony in that way anymore."

"All right but at least leave the door open. It makes me nervous."

"Whatever," said Alex. "It's fine and I don't' want to fight. Okay?"

"Okay. We won't fight," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex. "Now let's go have some fun with our kids and spend the day with them."

"I am all for that," he said as they walked out of the office and they spent the rest of the day with their kids playing games and playing with them outside. What they hadn't known was they were being watched while they played with their kids in the front yard.

"Let's go," said Chris to Brian. "I've seen enough."

"All right," he said. "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing right now," he said.

"What?" asked Brian, "I'm confused."

"All good things take time. Trust me," said Chris.. "They're okay for now."

"Okay," he said shrugging his shoulders as they left the Bautista property.

"Besides," said Chris, "I want to focus on Tony for now…. Yep. I think I'm going to focus on him for a bit. I'll let Ashley handle Alex for a bit. I'll let her play a few mind games with her she knows stuff."

"What's Ashley going to do?" asked Brian.

"Do you have to ask so many questions? All you need to know is Ashley is going to take care of Alex for a little bit."

"Okay," said Brian. "Whatever you say."

"Look, Brian, can I trust you?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Good because I don't want to have to enlist someone else this far into the plan."

"You can trust me."

"Good. I was just making sure I didn't have another sellout on my hands," he said as they pulled off of the Bautistas' private property and sped away.

***A/n: Poor Chelsea. She doesn't want to do this movie but her dad is so happy she is auditioning but she doesn't have the heart to tell him. Apparently Chelsea and DAve both nailed the audition so if they get it what's Dave going to tell Alex AFTER lying to her about where they were? There's a lot of secrecy going on in this chapter. Alex doesn't want to tell Dave about CHris and Ashley and he doesn't want to tell her about the audition. Tony and Alex are both worried about their safety but neither want to run but they think nothing is going to happen but apparently Chris and Brian were watching the house... Chris is going to mess with Tony for a bit while Ashley handles Alex with mind games and apparently she knows stuff about Alex.. hmmm.. they also have some type of plan for them.. one can only imagine.. poor Alex, Dave, Tony and their families have no idea what's coming their way.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	30. Chapter 30

***Thank-you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A couple weeks later the kids were out of school for the summer and they had already began to drive Alex crazy. Kaylee and Ben fought all the time and Chelsea fought with Ben and Kaylee all the time. Jordyn and Josiah weren't getting along either. Alex found it highly annoying and she kept asking herself why her and Dave had so many kids. She only wanted two but somehow they ended up with 5 ½ kids. It all came back to her that Dave and her were the biggest nymphos ever known to man. That's how it happened. A little innocent fun on the beach of Australia got them Chelsea, a wild night after being reunited got them Ben and then a honeymoon to Hawaii got them Jordyn and Josiah and of course a night being reunited after 3 months of being apart got them the baby Alex was pregnant with now and it even managed to happen AFTER she got her tube tied. She couldn't even believe it. This day was no different than the previous days of summer vacation the kids were running through the house screaming and hollering. They were fighting and jumping off of furniture. Alex was at home with them while Dave was working at the barbershop until it was time for him and Alex to go to the doctor for an appointment and an ultrasound to see how the baby was doing. Alex had just given the kids breakfast and after they ate they went off to play while Alex was doing the dishes. As she finished them up she made her way into the living room to check on the kids but of course all of them were in an argument. "I was here first!" yelled Jordyn. "I'm watching Dora."

"Dora is for babies," said Ben. "I want to watch Spiderman!"

"Me too," said Josiah. He often followed in Ben's footsteps. He liked to do everything Ben did so he wanted to watch whatever Ben wanted to watch on TV.

"No one is watching Dora or Spiderman," said Chelsea. "I am watching Maury."

"Maury is stupid," said Ben. "All they ever talk about is who is the baby's daddy and who isn't. It's stupid. We're watching Spiderman!"

"No we're not," said Chelsea as she took the remote from him. "Maury!"

"Spiderman!"

"DORA!" yelled Jordyn as she stood up on the couch. She began jumping on it yelling, "DORA, DORA, DORA!"

Josiah got on the couch with her too and began yelling, "SPIDERMAN! SPIDERMAN!" They were trying to out yell each other while Ben and Chelsea were having a screaming match of their own.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" yelled Alex. "THIS IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS. KNOCK IT OFF!" Jordyn and Josiah stopped jumping on the couch and yelling to look at their mom. They had never heard her yell like that before. Ben and Chelsea stopped fighting as well to look at their mom. "I've had enough of this," she said. "I can't take it anymore. No one is watching anything," she said. "I'm tired of the fighting. I'm tired of the yelling. No one is watching TV in fact what you guys are going to do is go clean up the toys in the playroom because it looks atrocious. There are toys everywhere, crayons all over the floor. It's a mess. That's what you ALL are going to do instead of watching TV."

"Mama," said Chelsea, "That's not fair. I don't even play in there anymore."

"I know and that's why you're going to go in there to make sure they're cleaning everything up correctly. That is your job today to make sure they clean that playroom up."

"But, Mama!"

"But nothing," said Alex. "You're going to do what I say and I mean it."

"Fine," she said. "Let's go clean the playroom," she said leading the way to the playroom. As they went to clean up the playroom Alex took the time to clean up the living room and run the vacuum and do some dusting. She even put some laundry in while the kids were busy cleaning. Chelsea was doing her job that she was asked to do. She was overseeing the cleaning and she even helped out when she was needed. It took them about an hour and a half to clean up the mess they had made. As they finished the room Chelsea went to get her mom so she could get the approval of the room. Chelsea found Alex in the laundry room putting some clothes in the dryer and said, "Mama, the playroom is cleaned up now. Can you come see if it's good enough?"

"Sure," said Alex as she finished putting clothes in the dryer, shut the door and started it before she walked with Chelsea to the playroom. Alex walked to the playroom to see that every toy was put back to where it needed to be. There was not one thing out of place and it was spotless. "Very good," she said. "You guys did a great job. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Ben. "Can we watch TV now?"

"How about you guys go outside to play until lunch time," said Alex.

"All right. Backyard or front yard?" asked Ben.

"Well, if you want to ride your bikes or drive your power wheels then the front yard but if you want to play on the swing-set then the backyard. The choice is yours."

"What if we want side walk chalk?" asked Jordyn.

"Front yard," said Alex. "You guys can write on the driveway."

"Okay," said Jordyn.

"Let's go play in the front yard," said Ben.

"All right," said Alex. "Chelsea, I am trusting that you will keep an eye out for your brothers and sisters. Don't let them leave the property and you are not allowed any further than my car okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said. "I got this."

"Just making sure," said Alex. "And if you need ANYTHING I will be in the kitchen making lunch."

"What are we having?" asked Ben, "I'm hungry."

"Fish sticks and tater tots," she said.

"Sounds good to me," said Ben. "I want a lot of fish sticks."

"I bet you do," said Alex with a smile. "You love to eat."

"I do," said Ben with a smile.

"All right. You guys can go outside to play but be careful."

"We will," they said as they all ran to the front door. Alex shook her head as they all walked out the door and she headed to the kitchen. She was ready to have them do anything to keep them busy instead of fighting. She began to start lunch but what she hadn't known was the kids were being watched by Brian and Chris' friend Frank. They were snapping pictures of the kids per Chris' request. They weren't sure why he requested the pictures but they were doing as they were told.

Alex was in the middle of making lunch when the phone rang. She thought it was Dave so she answered it. "Hello?" She didn't get a response so she hung up the phone and shrugged her shoulders. She went back to cooking before it rang again. She let out a sigh and walked over to answer it again. "Hello?" She got no response so she hung up the phone. She got one last phone call as she was taking the food out of the oven. She rushed to answer the phone and said, "Hello!" but again she didn't get a response. She rolled her eyes and hung it up. From now on if it rang she was going to just let the machine get it. She was annoyed by it because she knew it meant either it was an obsessed fan looking for Dave or a fan playing games so she knew it was time for a new phone number if it kept up. She went out to the front yard and called the kids in for lunch. "It's lunchtime!" They all came running into the house as Frank and Brian snapped pictures of Alex before she went into the house.

As the kids were eating their lunch Alex was cleaning up the kitchen waiting for Dave to come home from work to go to the doctor's with her and for Athena to get there to watch the kids. "Mom, can we get in the pool later?"

"You have to ask Athena when she gets here. I don't think she would mind but if she does I'll take you in the pool when I get home."

"Okay," said Ben as Dave and Athena walked in the door.

"Alex, I'm here," said Dave.

"We're in the kitchen," she said.

Athena and Dave walked into the kitchen and Athena said, "What is that smell?"

"We had fish sticks for lunch," said Alex.

"That smell is nauseating," she said. "I think I'm going to be sick," she said before she ran to the bathroom.

"Were you calling here earlier?" asked Alex.

"No. Why?" asked Dave.

"Because someone kept calling and every time I said hello they hung up."

"Oh. That's what was going on at the barbershop."

"That's strange," she said.

"So how were things here?"

"I just find myself asking how we ended up with so many kids.. They were fighting this morning so I made them clean and then they played outside."

"Oh," said Dave. "That's all they do is fight."

"Tell me about it," said Alex. "And Lindsey is out looking for a job with Reagan."

"Oh," said Dave. "You look like you had a rough morning."

"I did, Baby. I really did," she said.

"You guys need to stop fighting and upsetting your mom. She can't have that stress on her because of the baby. So I need you guys to be on your best behavior while I'm at work. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad," they said in unison.

"I mean it. If I get another bad report you will all be punished. That means no cell phone for Chelsea, no Nintendo DS for Ben and Kaylee, no Dora for Jordyn and no Diego for Josiah. Do you understand me? Your mother doesn't need to put up with this."

"Yes, Dad," they said again.

"I mean it. I don't want another bad report," he said.

"Okay, Dad, we know," said Chelsea with a little more attitude than Dave would like.

"Chelsea, do you want to lose your cell phone today?"

"No," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," said Alex even though she knew that they weren't going to listen to Dave. She knew that as soon as he left the next morning they would be back to fighting and stressing Alex out. She wasn't going to get her hopes up for anything.

"No problem," he said with a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"You're glowing," he said. "And if I didn't know any better you're starting to show already."

"I'm not that far along. I'm only 2 months. I better not be showing," said Alex.

"You are," said Athena as she came back into the kitchen. "You're showing."

"No I'm not," she said.

"Yes you are, Mama," said Chelsea.

"I am not," said Alex. She put her hand on her stomach and she could feel that it was growing but there was no way she could be showing already. Alex got Jordyn and Josiah cleaned up after lunch and put them down for a nap before her and Dave headed off to the doctor's office.

Dave and Alex were sitting in the waiting room to be called as Dave looked at a parenting magazine. "So do we have any names picked out yet?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "For a boy I was thinking about using my mom's suggestion. Gabriel."

"I like that name but how about David?"

"Um no. I thought I told you about this David the 3rd stuff. We're not naming the baby after you."

"All right so what about Abraham?"

"Are you freaking serious?" she asked. "Abraham? Are you smoking something. I am not naming our kid Abraham.. How about Daniel?"

"I like that name too. Daniel and Gabriel are my two boy picks. What about girl names?"

"I don't know. I still like the name Olivia but Randy and Sam named their daughter that. Sophia?"

"I don't like it. It just doesn't go with Bautista. How about Natalia?"

"I like it but I also like Gianna," she said.

"How about Emerson?"

"Interesting. I don't know. We have some time to decide."

"Yeah we do," he said as the nurse called Alex to the back.

Alex and Dave walked to the back and the nurse weighed Alex like she usually did and told her how much weight she gained. It was a pretty decent amount of weight and then she had Alex pee in a cup like usual. Alex was very aware of the routine as was Dave. He followed the nurse to the examination room to wait for Alex. When Alex came into the room she handed the cup to the nurse and sat down for the nurse to check her blood pressure. It was a little higher than it should be and the nurse made a note to bring it to the doctor's attention. She gave Alex a gown and then left the room as Dave and Alex waited for the doctor to come in. "Hello, Alex," said the doctor.

"Hello," she said.

"How is everything going for you?"

"Good," said Alex.

"Any morning sickness?"

"Not a lot just every once in a while," she said.

"That's good but I see your blood pressure is a little high. That's not good with your age and your previous pregnancies."

"I know," said Alex. "My kids stress me out sometimes."

"You can't get stressed out," said the doctor. "You do realize your baby is at risk when you get stressed out. Mr. Bautista, your job is to keep your wife from undergoing any unnecessary stress."

"I try," he said.

"He does try," said Alex.

"Well, I'm going to give you some blood pressure medicine to help bring it down. I just don't like the idea of you having high blood pressure. It doesn't set well with me."

"I know," said Alex. "I'm concerned too. Especially after my first pregnancy when I had preeclampsia."

"And it could be possible you have it with this baby as well but we won't know that till further down the road."

"Okay," said Alex.

"And have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "Everyday and my iron pills."

"Good. Eating healthy?"

"Yep."

"No alcohol or smoking?"

"Nope," she answered.

"Good. Well, if you could come over to the table so I can examine you and do a quick ultrasound to make sure everything is going well with the growth and the baby."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked over to the table. She climbed up on the table and laid down so the doctor could examine her. Once she was examined the doctor got everything ready for the ultrasound. She chose to do an internal ultrasound on Alex because it would be more accurate.

Alex felt a little discomfort as she did the ultrasound but the doctor told her to relax. The doctor looked on the screen and said, "you're doing good. I would say an accurate due date is December 14th. It's looking good," she said.

"So it's December 14th now?" asked Alex.

"That's what it looks like," she said. "And oh boy," she said.

"What?" asked Alex. She didn't like the words the doctor said. Usually an oh boy meant something bad was about to happen.

"It looks like you were pregnant with twins," she said.

"WHAT?" asked Alex.

"Calm down," said the doctor, "I said were. I didn't say are. Relax."

"What do you mean were?" asked Alex.

"Have you ever heard of Vanishing Twin Syndrome?"

"Not really," said Alex.

"Well, it's when you're pregnant with twins but one of the babies doesn't develop because it doesn't get the nutrients it needs so the body absorbs it."

"So how do you know there were twins in there?"

"There are traces of the other baby," she said.

"So the one in there now is fine right?"

"Yes that baby is fine but you did lose the other one," she said.

"How?" asked Alex. "On the first ultrasound there was only one baby."

"And the other one could have been hiding behind the other. I can't explain it to you but you were pregnant with twins at one time but one has been absorbed."

"I am so confused," said Dave. "So she was having twins but she's not now?"

"Right," said the doctor.

"Okay," he said, "so what happened to the other one? It just vanished?"

"Pretty much. It wasn't getting enough nutrients so it wasn't developing so the body just absorbed it."

"So the other twin didn't eat it?"

"No," said the doctor "but the nutrients that baby did get the one your wife is pregnant with now did eat."

"I see," said Dave. "So there's no twins in there now right? Just one baby right?"

"There's only one," said the doctor.

"Good," said Dave.

"Thank God," said Alex, "if I would have been pregnant with twins I would have died.. 6 kids is good enough.. We don't need 7."

"Well, at least I can breathe again," said Dave.

"So the baby that's in there now is healthy right?"

"The baby in there now is doing well. It's growing like it should, the heartbeat seems strong so I'd say the baby is doing great but you just need to keep your blood pressure down and stay out of stressful situations. All right?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"Would you two like pictures to take home?"

"Yes," said Alex. "That would be great!"

"All right. I will print you off a few," said the doctor.

"Thank-you," said Alex. Once the doctor had printed off some pictures she gave them to Alex and Alex got dressed to go home. The doctor reminded her to stay out of stressful situations and to keep her blood pressure down. She said it was VERY important that she did her health and the baby's health depended on it. Once Alex was finished she went to schedule her next appointment and then her and Dave headed home.

"Well, that's a relief," said Dave as they got in the car. "We came close to having twins again."

"I know. I would have gone insane. One set of twins was enough," said Alex. "I think 5 kids was enough but somehow we're getting six. Remember when I only wanted 2?"

"Oh yeah," said Dave, "in fact I remember when you didn't want any."

"Well, I was crazy then because I love my kids but sometimes they just drive me nuts!"

"And if we weren't such nymphos we probably wouldn't have so many."

"This is true," she said with a smile.

"And don't forget we took Kaylee in because her mom is all kinds of crazy."

"True," said Alex. "I just love how she disappeared off the face of the Earth. Bella Edwards hasn't been heard from since she went into drug rehab for two hours before checking back out."

"Because I'm sure 2 hours helped her kick the habit. She was a hardcore drug addict."

"That's sad actually," said Alex, "because she has a beautiful daughter that she missed out on because she wanted to choose drugs over her. It's really sad."

"But would you want Kaylee to know her as mom or you as mom?"

"Well, in all honesty Bella is her mom but I would still like for her to refer to me as mom."

"You are a better mom," said Dave. "A MUCH better mom and the judge saw that and that's why he allowed you to adopt her as your own."

"I know," said Alex. "But I still feel bad for Bella. She just got into some bad stuff."

"You weren't worried about helping her back then," said Dave.

"No because she was trying to seduce my husband in my own house. I wasn't a fan."

"I see," said Dave. "So you think the kids are driving Athena nuts?"

"Probably," said Alex with a smile as her phone rang. "Hold on," she said as she looked at the screen of her phone. It was a restricted number so it could have been anyone so she answered it, "Hello."

"Secrets always have a way of coming out," said the voice on the phone.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Secrets always have a way of coming out. Do you have any?"

"I don't know who this is but you need to leave me alone. Your games aren't cute," said Alex.

"I take it you do have a few secrets. Just remember secrets ALWAYS have a way of coming out."

"Goodbye," said Alex as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "Someone playing games," she said as she looked out the window.

"Oh," said Dave, "I see."

***A/N: Alex probably shouldn't be dealing with those kids by herself since she is pregnant.. they are just too much! And what is up with Chris wanting pictures of Alex's kids? They're being stalked and they don't even know it yet. Then Alex gets the phone calls of people hanging up... coincidence I don't think so.. it had something to do with Chris.. looks like Chris took over where Dr. Ciccone left off.. So Dave and Alex got VERY lucky.. they were almost pregnant with twins again but one vanished which is kind of interesting. It would have been funny to see them have another set of twins though lol. And what was that phone call about? "Secrets Always have a way of coming out".. Does Alex have secrets? She shrugged it off pretty much.. and something tells me that's a stressful situation she should avoid for herself and the baby. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	31. Chapter 31

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

A few weeks later the calls continued in the Bautista household and they kept coming through to the cell phones. It was the usual hang up the phone when someone answers and for Alex it was about secrets. "Secrets ALWAYS have a way of coming out. Do you have any?" The words of the person played in Alex's mind over and over again. The last time the person had called they told Alex her secrets would soon be exposed. She had no idea what they were talking about. Dave and Alex were changing their house number once again because of the phone calls but they were waiting till after Chelsea's birthday party because of her friends coming over and calling her about the details. Alex never mentioned the phone calls she got on her cell phone to Dave because she didn't want him to worry or get upset so she was keeping it to herself. She pushed the thoughts of the calls out of her mind as Chelsea and Alex set up the living room for her party that night. "Mama, I can move the couch by myself," said Chelsea. "You don't have to because of the baby."

"I can help you," said Alex. "It's all right."

"Okay," she said as they worked together to move the couch.

"So are you excited?" asked Alex.

"Yes! This is my first slumber party. Did you get the movies I asked for?"

"Let's see," said Alex as she went through the movies, "Mean Girls, Hannah Montana: The Movie and Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen."

"Good. Can we watch Dad's movies? Wrong Side of Town and Dangerous Love?"

"Absolutely not," said Alex. "You guys are too young to watch those movies."

"That's not fair when can I watch Wrong Side of Town and Dangerous Love?"

"Trust me, Chelsea, you don't want to watch Wrong Side of Town. It's not that good of a movie. And as for Dangerous Love you wouldn't want to watch that. I barely want to watch it because of grown up scenes."

"Oh when Dad has sex with that bitch?" she asked.

"You know for an 11 year old you have a pretty dirty mouth," said Alex.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop," said Chelsea.

"Thank-you," said Alex. "So we're ordering pizza, having soda, lots of snacks and going bowling around 11?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "I am so excited. You're the best, Mama!"

"Thank-you," said Alex as they hugged each other. Chelsea was even happier because her brothers and sisters were staying with their grandparents for the night so that they weren't there to bug Chelsea and her friends and also because of going bowling late at night. Alex didn't want to take the girls alone by herself and the only way Dave could go with was if the other kids were with Alex's parents for the night.

A couple hours later Chelsea's friends began to arrive at the house. The peace and quiet that once filled the Bautista home was soon replaced with the giggling and screaming of 10 and 11 year old girls. They put their sleeping bags in the living room and began their talking. "What did I get myself into," said Dave as the door bell rang.

"Nothing," said Alex with a smile as she walked over to answer the door. She opened the door to see Sasha standing there with Kyra. "Hello," she said.

"Hi," said Kyra. "I'm here for Chelsea's sleepover."

"Come on in," said Alex as she opened the door wider for Kyra to come in.

"Thanks," she said walking in as Dave walked to the door.

"Hey, Sasha," he said.

"Did you talk Chelsea into inviting Kyra to her party because Kyra told me Chelsea has never spoken to her a day in her life and all of a sudden she gets an invite to her birthday party."

"I didn't," said Dave as Alex and Sasha both looked at him for the answer. "Chelsea wanted to invite her." Alex rolled her eyes knowing Dave wasn't telling the truth but she said nothing.

"All right, if you say so," said Sasha. "I just don't' know. I don't want them to be pushed to be friends. Kyra has no idea that you're her dad and I don't want her to know either."

"Chelsea doesn't know about it either," said Alex, "and it's going to stay like that isn't it, Dave?"

"Yes," said Dave, "but I still think they should know."

"Dave, if you're going to talk like that I'm going to get Kyra and take her home," said Sasha, "while she's here tonight she is not your daughter but a friend of your daughter Chelsea. Treat her like you would treat one of Chelsea's friends."

"I will," said Dave. "I will treat her the same as everyone else."

"All right," said Sasha. "If you need me call me and I'll be here around 9 in the morning for her because she has a soccer playoff."

"Okay," said Alex, "we will see you around 9. Have a goodnight."

"You too," said Sasha before she walked away.

Alex shut the door and before her and Dave walked into the living room she said, "She is the same as any one of Chelsea's friends. Treat her the same and don't try to be father like with her. I don't' want either of them catching on. Do you understand me?"

"Okay," he said. "I will treat her the same as everyone else," he said.

"Good," said Alex as they walked into the living room.

They walked in at the perfect time to hear Tessa say, "Chelsea, why did you even invite her? She's not even our friend."

"I told you about it at school. Just be nice to her," said Chelsea.

"No," said Tessa, "I'm not going to be nice to someone I don't like."

"Well, I don't like you either," said Kyra. "I don't know why I was invited but I was. Deal with it."

"Kyra, you're not going to make friends with that attitude," said Chelsea.

"Tessa is right," said Emily, "Kyra doesn't belong here. None of us want her here."

"Em," said Chelsea, "I know but she's here."

"I'm not talking to her," she said.

"Me either," said Tessa.

"I'm not either," said Kennedy.

"Well," said Chelsea, "this is a great party."

"I'm sorry but you know how she is," said Tessa. "She picks on everyone. Kyra, you don't like it do you?"

"I don't really care who likes me and who doesn't," she said. Alex rolled her eyes knowing that this was going to be a long night. Alex was starting to see why no one liked Kyra as they continued to fight. The girl had a mouth on her and an attitude like her mother.

Alex had seen and heard enough and said, "All right. Just stop fighting. You girls say you're Chelsea's friends but you're putting her in an awkward position. If she wanted to invite Kyra that's her decision it's not up to you. Don't ruin her party because you don't like Kyra."

"Mrs. Bautista," said Emily, "Chelsea doesn't like Kyra either so I don't know why she invited her."

"Chelsea has her reasons," she said looking at Dave, "but I would appreciate it if you all would get along."

"Okay," said the girls.

From that point on they were all getting along as they had a dance contest with one another followed by a singing contest. Chelsea and her best friend Tessa had won the dance contest while Emily had won the singing contest. Shortly after that the girls played Twister while Alex called out the colors while Dave went out to get them pizza. Once Dave returned home with the pizza the girls filed into the kitchen to get pizza and get soda but of course Kyra refused to drink soda so she had a glass of water and she wouldn't eat the pizza because of being lactose intolerant. Alex knew at that moment Kyra was Dave's daughter because being lactose intolerant ran in Dave's family. Alex offered her something else to eat and once the girls were out of the kitchen and eating in the dining room Dave said, "Damn. Who would have thought those tiny girls would eat so much pizza," he said getting a piece of pizza. "Do you want a piece?"

"Not really. The baby doesn't like the sauce," she said looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, "I'm just wondering why if Chelsea doesn't like Kyra why she would invite her to the party."

"I don't know," said Dave as he took a bite of his pizza. "How do you know she doesn't like her?"

"I don't know, Dave, because her friends can't stand Kyra and they told me Chelsea doesn't like her. So why would she invite her?"

"I don't know," said Dave as he continued to eat. He was not going to tell her the truth about talking Chelsea into inviting her to the party.

"Be honest. Did you tell Chelsea to invite her?"

"No," said Dave. "I wouldn't do that," he said.

"Okay," said Alex even though she knew he was lying. It was clear Chelsea was forced into inviting Kyra because Chelsea told her about it and her friends' reactions made it all the more believable. She knew Dave was never going to admit to it so she just let it go. It wasn't worth the fight for her.

Later that night after the girls changed into their pajamas they went to the bowling alley for Cosmic Bowling. They had insisted on going in pajamas and Alex had no idea why. Dave and Alex had reserved two lanes so the girls could play in teams. They got their shoes and their balls and broke off into teams. Team one was Dave, Kyra and Kennedy while Team 2 was Alex, Chelsea and Tessa and Emily. Dave said it wasn't fair because Alex's team had one extra girl on it but Alex told him one of them would have to go twice so Kyra offered to go twice. While they were bowling Dave was taking it as the chance to get to know Kyra. "So Kyra, you have a pretty name. Do your parents call you anything else?"

"My mom calls me Ky. I like to be called Ky. You can call me Ky if you want."

"Okay, Ky," he said with a smile. "So you play soccer?"

"Yes. I love soccer!"

"That's cool. Chelsea used to love soccer but she quit because she loved dance and modeling more."

"I wanted to model before but my mom told me no so I don't."

"Good job, Chels!" said Alex as Chelsea made a strike. Dave had been talking to Kyra so he missed Chelsea get a strike.

"DAD! Did you see that?" she asked. "I got a strike."

"I'm sorry I missed it, Chels," he said. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah. Maybe next time," she said as she sat down so that Alex could take her turn.

It was also Dave's turn so he got up to bowl with Alex. "Nice one, Dave," she said.

"What are you talking about," he asked as they stood ready to bowl.

"Missing Chelsea's strike because you were talking to Kyra," she said.

"Like I knew Chelsea was going to get a strike. Ky and me were just talking about soccer."

"I know what you and Kyra were doing. You were getting to know her. I get it, Dave, and now I see why Kyra was invited for your own personal gains. You just wanted to get to know her so you had your daughter invite her. That's low," she said as she rolled the ball down the lane getting a strike. "Like mother like daughter," she said as she walked back to sit down.

"Whatever," said Dave as he took his turn but he ended up with a gutter ball.

He made his way back to sit down after making two gutter balls. "Good try," said Kyra as she went up to take her turn. Dave was watching her bowl as she made a strike. "Oh yeah! Go me! I made a strike."

"Good Job, Ky," he said giving her a high five as she came back.

"So you can watch her but you can't watch me?" asked Chelsea.

"Chels," he said. "Kyra is on my team. I was talking to her when you bowled."

"So. You still could have watched me," she said.

"Alex, tell her," he said.

"Oh no," said Alex, "I'm not getting involved."

"I'll watch you next time. I promise," he said.

"Whatever, Dad," she said before she ran to the bathroom crying.

"Way to go," said Alex as she ran after Chelsea. Alex found Chelsea in the bathroom crying when she said, "What's up, Chels?"

"Dad," she said. "What is his big deal with Kyra? He's been talking to her all night and ignoring me. It's my birthday. Then he didn't watch me get a strike but he watched her. What is the big deal?"

"Chelsea, he's just being friendly to her. It's not like anyone else around here is. Your friends have ostracized her," she said. "Your dad is just trying to make her feel welcomed."

"Well, if he wouldn't have forced me to invite her then we wouldn't be in this position."

"You didn't have to invite her. It's your party. You can invite anyone you want. You didn't need to invite her, Chelsea."

"I didn't want to make dad upset. He insisted on it," said Chelsea. "Why?"

Alex didn't want to tell her the truth so she said, "Chels, I don't know but do you want to be friends with her?"

"Not really," said Chelsea, "but dad wants me to be."

"Chelsea, you don't have to be friends with someone because your dad tells you that he wants you to. You can be friends with anyone you want as long as we approve of them. If you don't want to be Kyra's friend you don't have to be. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea, "but I'll be nice to her. I just want dad to pay attention to me."

"I know, Chelsea but look it's your birthday and you shouldn't be crying. You're supposed to be having fun so let's go out there and have fun. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said. "Let's go." She wiped away her tears and they headed back to bowl some more. Alex felt bad for her because she had to lie to her. She didn't like lying to her daughter but she didn't want her to know the truth about Kyra. She just wanted Chelsea to have fun for her birthday and didn't want her to be upset. Dave was paying a little more attention to Kyra than Chelsea so Alex could see why she was so upset. The worst part about it was Alex was wondering why everything was so f**ked up in their lives. Nothing was ever normal for them. Their 11 year old daughter couldn't even have a normal birthday party and that was really sad to her. They continued to bowl for another hour and a half with Alex's team winning.

By the time they got home from bowling it was around 2 in the morning but the girls were no where near ready to go to bed. They wanted to do hair and make up so Alex stayed up with them. They were so funny. Alex remembered being that age at one time. They were talking about boys and Chelsea was doing what she could to include Kyra. Alex was proud of her. Alex painted their nails and helped style their hair. She was having a good time. As they finished up with the hair and make up they wanted to watch a movie so they got out their sleeping bags to watch Mean Girls. Alex stayed down with them to watch the movie and most of them fell asleep before the movie was over. Chelsea, Kyra and Alex were the only ones up by the time the movie was over. "Mama, thank-you," said Chelsea. "This was the best birthday ever."

"You're welcome," said Alex, "but you do know it's 5 in the morning right?"

"I know," she said. "I had so much fun."

"Me too," said Kyra. "My mom wasn't going to let me come but I begged her to let me."

"Why?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't know. She doesn't like me sleeping over at people's houses but she said since she knows your dad from a while back and everything that it was okay. After she talked to my dad of course."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "I never had a sleepover before. And this was a good one."

"It was," said Kyra with a smile. "Thank-you for inviting me."

"You're welcome," said Chelsea with a smile.

"I wish my mom was as cool as your mom and that my dad was as cool as yours. My mom and dad would NEVER let me have this much fun or have a cake fight like we did when we had cake earlier. They would have made us go to bed at 10."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "My parents are pretty cool. So what do you do for fun?"

"Hang out with my friends and play soccer. I like playing games too."

"Me too," said Chelsea, "except for soccer. I'm not a soccer player. I have lots of games do you want to play one?"

"Sure," she said. "Do you have Scattergories?"

"Yes. I LOVE that game," said Chelsea.

"Me too," said Kyra with a smile. Chelsea went to get the game so that her, Kyra and Alex could play it. Chelsea and Kyra were getting along pretty well. They were talking and getting to know one another better and they learned that they had a lot in common. They finally grew tired and ended up falling asleep. Once they were asleep Alex managed to fall asleep before she was woken up at 8 in the morning by Dave coming down the stairs.

"Morning, Alex."

"Morning," she said groggily. "What time is it?"

"8 in the morning," he said.

"It's so early. I didn't get to bed till 6:30. Kyra and Chelsea stayed up talking and getting to know each other. Luckily for you they want to hang out again."

"Oh wow," said Dave. "That's cool."

"So you got what you wanted but Chelsea and Kyra will NEVER know the truth."

"I know," he said, "but it's good their friends."

"Yeah," she said. "Now it's your turn to take care of the girls I'm going to sleep."

"Oh no. You're not leaving me alone with all these girls. You can go back to sleep when they leave. Let's make them breakfast."

"Fine," she said getting up. They went into the kitchen to make the girls some pancakes. When the girls woke up they had their breakfast and then got dressed. They were packing up their things when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Chelsea. She walked to the door to see Kyra's mom standing there. "Hey. I'll get Ky for you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Ky, your mom is here," said Chelsea.

"Okay," said Kyra as she grabbed her stuff and walked to the door with Chelsea. "Bye, Chels," she said, "I want to hang out again. You should call me."

"I will get the number from Ben," she said with a smile. "I can't wait to hang out with you. You're awesome, Girl."

"So you two are friends now?" asked Sasha.

"Yeah, Mom," she said. "I mean yes, Mom. Chelsea and me had so much fun."

"That's good," said Sasha with a smile, "but I think we need to go to your soccer game. What do you say?"

"Thanks for inviting me, Chelsea."

"No problem," she said. "Good luck at your game."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "Bye," she said as they hugged one another.

"Bye," she said before Kyra and her mom walked out the door. It wasn't long after that that Chelsea's other friends left too.

Once her friends were gone Chelsea went into the kitchen with her parents and said, "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun," said Alex.

"I had lots of fun," she said, "and Kyra and me are going to hang out. So it wasn't a bad idea to invite her."

"That's good," said Dave. "I'm glad to hear it. See what happens when you get to know a person?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea with a smile.

"I can't believe you're 11 years old already. Where did all the time go?" asked Dave as he hugged her.

"Dad," said Chelsea. "Please."

"I'm sorry. I love you, Princess."

"I love you too," said Chelsea with a smile as she hugged her dad. "Thank-you."

"For what?"

"Being a cool dad and a cool mama."

"No problem," they said as Alex's cell phone went off.

She looked at her phone to see she had a new video message. She opened it and she couldn't believe what she saw. "What the f**k is this?"

***A/N: Chelsea has some mean friends. They practically told Kyra to her face they didnt want her there. Dave shouldn't have forced it but luckily for him it paid off in his favor because they are friends now and they want to hang out some more.. He got lucky but Alex knew his games the whole time yet he lied to her face. CHelsea's party went well except for Dave paying more attention to Kyra than Chelsea. Everything was great until Alex got that video message. Judging by her reaction it's nothing good. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	32. Chapter 32

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"What?" asked Dave as he tried to see Alex's phone.

"Nothing," she said as she quickly closed out of the video message. It was soon followed by a text. "For the entire entertainment experience go check your e-mail it's a very interesting video," she said as she read the text to herself. "Oh my God," she said.

"What?" asked Dave. "What is it?"

"Nothing," said Alex. "It's nothing," she said putting her phone away. "So when do you want to pick up the kids from my parents' house?"

"I don't' know," said Dave. "Probably around 11:30 and then we can stop to get something to eat for lunch. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "and that works for me."

"Well, you just have this look on your face that you're freaked out about something. Is someone harassing you on your cell phone too?"

"No, Baby. Everything is fine. I'm just tired. I only got a little bit of sleep."

"Then go get some rest. I can get the kids and then when we come home with the food we'll wake you up. Okay?"

"No. I'm all right," she said.

"Alex, you're pregnant. You need as much rest as you can get," said Dave. "It will be all right. I can handle the kids."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"I'm sure," he said. "Go get some rest. I'll be fine."

"All right," she said. "By the way, can we have Chinese food for lunch?"

"If that's what you want," he said, "then sure."

"It is. I'm definitely craving an egg roll right now and shrimp fried rice."

"All right," he said, "an egg roll and shrimp fried rice. Got it," he said writing it down. "Now go get some rest."

"Okay," said Alex as she went up to their bedroom and laid down to get some rest but she was distracted by the video message she received. She didn't want to check her e-mail but the curiosity was killing her so she grabbed her lap top and logged onto the internet. She saw she had a couple new e-mails so she clicked on them. A couple of them were from Gymboree and Justice but the one that interested her the most was from an unknown person. She read the title to herself, "Enjoy the entertainment." She clicked on it and a little video screen came up and soon a picture appeared of her having sex with Dave a while back. It was probably back in their house in Washington D.C. but none the less it was a long time ago. She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the intimate moments between her and her husband on tape. She had no idea who sent it or who even recorded it. It just made her feel more uncomfortable knowing they had been taped. She had seen enough so she deleted it and logged off the computer and put it away. She laid down to get some rest before her cell phone went off again. She answered the call from a restricted number, "Hello."

"Did you enjoy the show? We did."

"Who is this? And where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter who I am but I got it from a friend. That was a pretty steamy night for you two wasn't it?"

"You're disgusting," said Alex. "Just because you restrict your number doesn't mean I can't have it traced."

"No. You're going to listen to me," said the voice.

"No I'm really not going to listen to you. I'm hanging up," said Alex.

"You don't want to do that, Alex. I know your secrets. You have plenty."

"I don't have secrets," said Alex.

"Take your pick. Kissing Randy and you know the other ones. I don't think I need to replay them for you. Not to mention if you thought that sex tape between you and your husband was steamy I have more. You can take your pick on which ones you want. Let's see," said the person on the other line, "you and Dave have about 5, oh you and Ron I'm sure Dave would like to see ALL of them, hmm and what's this one? Oh a conversation between you and Ron. Dave would like that one too."

"Stop," said Alex. "Just stop. What do you want? I'll do whatever you want if you just destroy the tapes. What do you want?"

"Now we're talking," said the voice. "I want some money and then we'll talk about destroying the tapes."

"How much?" she asked.

"2 grand," said the voice.

"2 grand? Are you crazy? I have 5 kids to take care of. 2 grand is crazy," said Alex.

"I think it's pretty reasonable."

"Fine," she said. "I'll give you 2 grand but if I do will you leave me alone and destroy the tapes?"

"Hmm. Let me think. I'll destroy the tapes and leave you alone."

"I don't know if I can trust you. I'm not doing this. F**k you. I'm not giving you any money. You're not going to blackmail me into getting what you want. I refuse," she said.

"If that's what you want. I'd hate for you to lose your teaching job if some of these tapes got out."

"Goodbye," said Alex as she hung up the phone. She had heard more than enough. She wasn't sure if they were bluffing or actually telling the truth. It was just a chance she was willing to take. She wasn't going to give $2,000 to someone she didn't even know when she had 5 kids to support and bills to pay. It wasn't worth it. If they had tapes and they got leaked out that would just be another mountain for her to overcome. She couldn't guarantee that if she gave them the money that they would destroy the tapes anyway. She wasn't sure what was going on or who was doing it but it was getting her upset. She turned her phone off and laid down to get some sleep. At that point she was too tired to care about the situation so she just drifted off to sleep.

While she was sleeping Dave and Chelsea went to get the kids from Alex's parents' house after they cleaned everything up from the sleepover. Dave and Chelsea walked up to the front door when they arrived. Chelsea rang the doorbell and Ted answered the door. "Hey, Chelsea. Hey, Dave."

"Hey," said Dave as they walked in.

"Hi, Papu," said Chelsea as she hugged.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

'Thanks. Where's Grandma Brooks?"

"She's not feeling that good today so she's resting," he said.

"Oh," said Chelsea as she ran off to find her brothers and sisters.

"Where's Alex?"

"Getting some sleep," said Dave. "She stayed up all night. She was really tired but I think there was more to it."

"What do you mean?" he asked as they walked into the living room.

"I don't know. She got some type of message on her phone and then she started acting weird. She wouldn't let me see it and her face alone just said she was freaked out about something but she wouldn't tell me what it was. She just said that it was nothing."

"I see," said Ted. "You know if something is upsetting Alex she's not going to tell you right? You know how she is."

"I know but sometimes I just wish she would talk to me about things. I think the person that is hanging up on us when we answer the phone is harassing her on her cell phone too."

"Yeah, I heard about that. What is up with that?"

"I don't know," said Dave, "but it's really annoying. It just started happening out of the blue. I don't even know."

"That's kind of weird," said Ted. "So you think they're harassing her too but on her cell phone?"

"That or she's having an affair which is possible. I don't know what kind of men she meets working at the shelter."

"I would hope none because it's a women's shelter. Alex isn't having an affair, Dave."

"Okay," he said. "So then she's being harassed by the people that keep calling and hanging up."

"Probably," said Ted. "Why do you think she's having an affair?"

"I don't know. It's just sometimes I wonder…"

"Dave, she's not going to cheat on you. Alex isn't like that."

"I know but I can't help but wonder. Her and Tony spend an awful lot of time alone together," he said, "I came home a few weeks ago and they were in her office with the door shut."

"Dave, if Alex was having an affair, which she's not, I assure you it wouldn't be with Tony. Tony is engaged to your daughter and Alex wouldn't travel down that road again. She loves you, Dave. She's not going to cheat on you."

"All right," said Dave as Jordyn and Josiah came in the room.

"DADDY!" yelled Jordyn as she ran over to hug him.

"Hey, Jordyn. Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah but I missed you and mommy. Where's Mommy?"

"She's sleeping at home. We're going to stop to get Chinese food and then we're going to go home so we can eat. You'll see Mommy then."

"Okay," she said. "Did Chessie have a good birthday party?"

"I think she did," said Dave as Ben, Kaylee and Chelsea came in the room. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes, Dad," said Chelsea. "I'm hungry."

"All right. Let's go," he said. "Bye, Ted and tell Sylvia I hope she feels better soon."

"I will. You have a good day."

"You too."

"Bye," he said as he hugged each of his grandchildren. Dave and the kids said bye before they filed out of the house and headed to get some Chinese food for lunch. Once they had the food they headed home to find Alex sitting in the living room reading a book. "Alex, we're home. I thought you were sleeping."

"I got like 20 minutes of sleep. It's okay. I'm hungry," she said putting the book down. She walked into the dining room with Dave and the kids. She still had the look on her face from earlier that morning.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Dave as he got out the food. "You look like something is wrong."

"I'm fine, Baby," she said.

"All right," he said handing her food to her.

"Mmm. An egg roll and shrimp fried rice. My day is now complete."

"Mommy, you're funny," said Jordyn as she laughed.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down to eat. "The baby wanted this," said Alex.

"Oh," said Jordyn. "I like Chinese food."

"And you did too when you were in my tummy also."

"Did I Mommy?" asked Kaylee.

Alex and Dave looked at each other because they didn't know what to say because Alex wasn't really her mom so she didn't know what kind of things Bella craved while she was pregnant with her. Alex just said, "Yes, Kaylee you did."

"Cool," she said. "What are you having?"

"I don't know. We won't know until August or September," she said.

"I want you to have a girl," said Kaylee.

"I want a boy!" said Ben. "Too many girls here."

"I agree, Buddy," said Dave.

"I don't really care," said Chelsea. "It's just another baby but maybe a baby sister would be cool."

"Brother!" said Josiah

"No Baby!" said Jordyn.

"Well, Jordyn, Honey," said Alex, "there's going to be a new baby. You can say no baby all you want but that's not going to change the fact there's going to be a baby here by next year."

"But I'm the baby," she said with a sad face. "I like being the baby."

"I liked being the baby too," said Chelsea, "but when Ben came it wasn't too bad. He's just annoying now but I love him."

"But I don't want a baby," said Jordyn.

"You'll be all right when the baby gets here," said Alex. "You'll love him or her."

"No, Mommy, no baby," she said looking even sadder.

"All right," said Dave, "no more baby talk. It's getting Jordyn upset."

"But she's going to need to get used to the idea," said Alex, "or we're going to have major problems when the baby does get here."

"Look how upset it's making her. Just stop talking about it for now."

"Whatever," said Alex as she continued to eat. She thought it was pretty funny he was worried about Jordyn getting upset over the fact a new baby was coming into the house but he could have cared less how the kids would have reacted to knowing Kyra was their sister and bringing her into the house to get to know them. It was definitely one of his double standards.

When they were finished with lunch Jordyn and Josiah got ready to take their nap while the older kids went outside to play while Alex and Dave were cleaning up from lunch. "Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

"Dave, I'm sure," she said. "Just stop bugging me about it."

"Well, I'm just asking because usually when you act like this there is something going on. You have to tell me and let me in," he said. "I want to know."

"Dave," she said. "I don't' want to talk about it."

"Alex, you can't shut me out like this. If something is going on I need to know about it. Just tell me. Please."

"Fine," said Alex. She was getting tired of him bugging her about it and knew he wouldn't stop unless she told him. "I've been getting phone calls."

"About what?"

"Just nonsense," she said. She didn't want to tell him the entire thing because then he would start bugging her thinking she had secrets. "And today I got a video message from the people."

"What was on the video message?" he asked.

"It was you and me having sex and then they told me I could see the entire thing online. They sent it to me through e-mail."

"So you got a video of you and me having sex?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I don't know when it was taped but it was a LONG time ago. I mean it was I look like I was too young to be having sex. It was filmed from our Washington DC house."

"That is old. Is that the only one?"

Alex bit her lip and said, "they said they had other tapes of us. I wanted them to destroy them but I'd have to give them 2 grand to destroy them."

"Then give them 2 grand and get them to leave us alone," said Dave.

"Dave, you don't understand. If I give them 2 grand who's to say that they're going to destroy them and leave me alone?"

"Do you know what those tapes can do to my career?"

"Do you know what they could do to mine?" asked Alex. "It's not all about you. I have a career too. IF one of those tapes get leaked out I lose my job."

"Then give them the money," he said.

"No," said Alex. "I am not giving away 2 grand when I have 5 kids to take care of with the chance of these people not destroying the tapes."

"But maybe they will destroy the tapes," said Dave. "And how do you even know they aren't lying about having more tapes?"

"Dave, trust me I believe they have more."

"But you don't know that," he said.

"And you don't know that don't have more than what they showed me."

"I want to see the video," he said.

"I deleted it," said Alex.

"Okay but your cell phone number is getting changed. They're not going to keep harassing you getting you upset." Dave wasn't sure if he could believe this story. It was too coincidental that she deleted a video and wouldn't give money to make it stop. He felt maybe his suspicions of her having an affair were true. He was starting to doubt his wife's fidelity.

"Okay," said Alex. "But by doing that they might release the tapes."

"This is so f**ked up. What kind of f**king animal does shit like this? Recording us during our private most intimate moments. Even I don't' record that sh*t."

"I know, Baby. Just calm down," said Alex.

"How can you tell me to calm down when some freakin' psycho out there has tapes of us having sex? You can't be all right with this."

"I may not be all right with it but getting upset about it isn't going to make it go away," she said.

"I'm calling the police. This is ridiculous."

"Dave, don't do that. That might upset them even more and then they will release the tapes." His thoughts of her having an affair were becoming more believable now since she didn't want to call the police.

"Then give them the money. Make this go away."

"I can't," said Alex. "It's not that simple. We can give them money but it doesn't mean they'll go away."

"So we're supposed to just worry about it?"

"I guess," said Alex. "I think that you, me, the kids, my parents, Lindsey and Reagan should all go on a vacation to get away from this."

"So you want to go on vacation to escape this?"

"For a week or so. Let's just go and forget about it. We can come back and deal with it then but let's just take a vacation. This is making us start to fight already and I really don't want to fight about it so let's just take a vacation, clear our heads and then come back."

"We can't take a vacation right now. I have the barbershop and you have the shelter."

"WE can get other people to watch them while we're on vacation. It's not that big of a deal."

"Fine," he said. "We can take a vacation but no more than a week. Maybe we can go down to North Carolina or something."

"Or Florida," said Alex. "I'm sure your mom would like a few visitors and we can go to the beach."

"All right," said Dave, "I guess we can go to Florida. A vacation would do this family good and it would take our minds off of the drama going on around us."

"Exactly," said Alex.

"I'll call my mom and let her know."

"Thank-you, Baby," she said as she softly kissed his lips.

"You're welcome," he said. "I love you and I don't want to fight about this."

"Neither do I which is why I want to take a vacation and clear our heads. If we fight about it. We're giving them what they want."

"I never thought about it but I guess you're right."

"I know. They want us to fight. And I'm not going to give them that pleasure."

"Neither am I. We'll deal with this when we get back."

"All right," she said. "I love you," she said before they shared a passionate kiss. They both needed to take a vacation not only to get away from what was going on but to also take a break from their jobs. They needed to just take time to get away with their kids and enjoy some much needed family time.

***A/N: WOW. This family is heading down some dark times. Dave and Alex were recorded having sex years ago but they claim to have more. Not just of Dave and Alex but of Ron and Alex too. Is Alex making the right decision by not giving them the money? She should with the hopes that maybe they will destroy the tapes and leave them alone. The sad part is she almost caved into the pressure so what is she hiding? Then she changed her mind who knows. Poor Jordyn she doesn't want Alex to have the baby she might be just as bratty as Chelsea is.. or was.. And DAve thinks Alex is having an affair... with Tony none the less... is an affair between the two possible? This family definitely needs a vacation it will do them good. So what did you think? Please review. **


	33. Chapter 33

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A couple weeks later Dave, Alex, the kids, Sylvia and Ted arrived in Tampa, Florida for their getaway vacation. Sylvia hadn't been feeling that great lately but she wanted to go along anyway. She just felt this was the last summer she would be around. She was in pain and she just wasn't her normal self. Alex felt really bad for her and figured if she was going through Chemo she would be a lot worse because it had made her so sick the last time. Sylvia was doing what she said she wanted to do and that was letting it run its course with no treatment and let it take her where it may. "So this is Florida?" asked Ben as they drove to Donna's house.

"Yes," said Dave. "You should know this by now. We've been here plenty of times."

"I know," he said.

"Are we going to Disneyworld, Daddy?" asked Jordyn hoping her dad would say yes.

"Not this time, Princess. We're just going to see Nana and going to the beach. That's about it."

"Oh," she said. "I wanted to go see Mickey!"

"I know but maybe next time," said Dave as he continued driving.

"Isn't Donna's house a little small for us?" asked Sylvia.

"No there's enough room," said Alex, "the girls can share one room, the boys can share another, Dave and me get one room and you and dad get another room. It all works out."

"Oh," she said. "This heat is too much!"

"Welcome to Florida," said Alex. "The humidity here is horrible. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, Alex, I will be fine," she said.

"Just making sure," said Alex. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm okay," she said. "I have good days and I have bad days. It's okay. You don't have to worry about me. You have yourself to worry about and that baby you're carrying."

"About that baby," said Dave, "my mom doesn't know about it yet. We haven't told her so can you not say anything about the baby?"

"Donna doesn't know?" asked Sylvia.

"Nope," said Alex, "we wanted to tell her in person so sometime on this trip we'll tell her all about it."

"Okay," she said. "Your kids did so well on the plane."

"I know," said Alex, "I'm surprised. I'm glad they remembered their manners and we were able to get here without problems."

"I love them, Alex," she said. "I'm trying to be strong here but I don't know how much stronger I can be. I want to be here when you have the baby but I don't know if I'm going to make it."

"Mom, please," said Alex, "Don't talk like that. You're going to be around for a long time. You'll be able to see the baby born and be able to be in its life."

"I hope so, Alex," she said as she looked out the window to watch the scenery as they drove past it.

When they finally arrived at Donna's house Dave pulled into the driveway and Chelsea yelled, "Nana's house!"

"Nana!" yelled Ben as they hurried out of the car.

"They're excited," said Alex with a smile as she got out of the car. "I have missed the south. Chelsea should feel right at home down here."

"Unless she's too fashionista for them," said Dave as they walked to get the luggage out of the car. "She lives in New York. She's a yankee now not a southern belle."

"She's still a southern girl at heart," said Alex as she grabbed the lightest luggage along with Jordyn and Josiah. "I almost forgot about them."

"Shame on you," said Dave with a smile as they walked to the front door.

He rang the doorbell and soon Donna came to answer the door. "Well, Hello everyone," she said with a smile.

"Nana!" said Chelsea as she hugged her.

"Look at how tall you are but you are so skinny. You're like a twig but you're getting more beautiful every time I see you," she said hugging her. "And Ben, look at you!" She hugged him as well.

"Hey, Nana," he said with a smile.

"Hi, Nanny!" said Jordyn.

"Jordyn!" she said hugging her. "She's always so smiley," she said as she hugged Josiah and then Kaylee. "Hey, DJ," she said as they walked into the house.

"Hey, Mom," he said hugging her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How's New York working out for you?"

"Good," he said. "I really enjoy it up there."

"Glad to hear it. And Alex! How are you doing?" she asked as she hugged her.

"Good," she said with a smile.

"And Sylvia, how are you doing?"

"I'm all right," she said as they hugged.

"Well, I'm glad you all are here," she said. "Chelsea, Kaylee and Jordyn can share Chelsea's old room, Ben and Josiah can share Keilani's old room, Alex and Dave you're in your old bedroom and Sylvia, you and Ted can stay in Athena's old room."

"Okay," they said as they headed up to their assigned room. Dave and Alex began to unpack and their room hadn't been changed which shocked them because Donna had made so many changes to their old house but their bedroom went untouched. "So are you glad to be away?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I needed to get away. We all did. Everything was getting to be too much."

"Yes it was," he said. "So what are you going to do about those tapes?"

"I don't know," she said, "and I don't want to talk about it. We'll discuss it when we get back to New York. This is our vacation and I just want to enjoy it and forget about all the drama."

"All right. Agreed," he said with a smile. "You know what's always fun to do on vacation," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know," she said with a smile as she softly kissed his lips. He laid her back on the bed as he softly kissed her neck.

"Mommy," said Jordyn as she came to the doorway.

Dave quickly removed his body from Alex and she said, "Yes, Jordyn," as she sat up.

"What were you and Daddy doing?"

"Um," she said, "we were just wrestling."

"Oh. Well, can we go out to the pool? I want to go swimming."

"I guess," said Alex. "Dave, do you want to go out to the pool?"

"Sure," he said.

"We'll go out to the pool," she said, "just let me change into my bathing suit and then I'll come help you."

"Okay, Mommy," she said as she skipped away from the door.

"That was close," said Alex.

"Too close," said Dave. "Later tonight we'll finish it off."

"All right," she said with a smile. "Sounds like a plan."

They got ready and got the kids ready to go out in the pool. They spent most of the afternoon swimming and hanging out as a family. Chelsea wasn't into swimming she chose to lay out on the chair to get a tan as if she needed one. She was already tan enough but she insisted on working on her tan. "Mommy! Look at me," said Jordyn. "I can swim."

"You have your floaties on," said Ben. "Of course you can swim."

"Ben, you wore floaties when you were 4 too," said Alex. "Give her a break. Very good, Jordyn."

"Thank-you, Mommy."

"And what are you doing Josiah?" asked Dave as he watched his youngest son sit on the side of the pool. "Don't you want to get in the water?"

"No," he said. "I want to sit here."

"Are you scared?" asked Dave.

"No. I just want to sit here," he said.

"All right," said Dave, "when you want to get in let me know."

"Okay, Daddy," he said as he kicked his feet in the water.

Alex and Dave continued to play with the kids in the pool and even Chelsea finally joined in. They were having swimming races, jumping off the diving board and playing Marco Polo but they couldn't get Josiah to get in the water at all. They figured he was afraid of it so they had no idea how he was going to act at the beach the next day. As the evening grew closer they got out of the pool to have dinner that Donna had cooked for them and spent time after dinner catching up and talking. Dave and Alex had yet to tell Donna about the pregnancy before they went to bed.

The next day after a long drive the entire family was going to spend the whole day at the beach into the late hours of the night before they headed back to Donna's house. Dave laid a blanket out on the beach so they could have their picnic lunch together before they did anything else. As they finished up with their lunch they got ready to take the kids out into the ocean. Donna couldn't help but look at Alex's slightly growing stomach as she put sunscreen on the kids. "Alex," she said. "If I didn't know any better I would say you're pregnant."

Dave and Alex looked at each other and smiled. "Yep, we're having a baby," said Alex. "It's due December 14th."

"Wow, I thought you two couldn't have anymore kids?"

"That was the plan but of course it happened anyway. The procedure came undone but trust me this baby is the last."

"Well, congratulations," she said with a smile.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome. This is a big surprise."

"Trust me, Mom," said Dave, "No one was more surprised than us. Alex thought it was menopause but it was really a pregnancy and at first it was twins but one vanished."

"Wow," said Donna. "That is crazy."

"Yeah, I know," said Alex. "I would have died if I would be pregnant with twins again. One baby is MORE than enough."

"Mommy," said Jordyn. "Can we go in the water now?"

"Sure," she said. "Mom, do you want to come with us?"

"No, Alex, the sun and the heat is too much for me. I'm just going to sit here under the umbrella. You go have fun with your daughter. Enjoy your time with her before she grows up."

"All right," said Alex, "but if you change your mind you can come with us."

"I'll be fine," said Sylvia.

"Okay," she said as she took Jordyn and Kaylee into the water. Chelsea and Ben were already in the water boogie boarding so Alex took the girls to jump waves and Jordyn wanted to swim in the water. Josiah on the other hand was having no part in the water. Dave couldn't get him to get in the water so he gave up trying so they sat on the beach playing in the sand.

"Siah," said Sylvia, "why won't you get in the water?"

"Because there are sharks in there. No water!"

"Those sharks aren't going to hurt you," said Sylvia. "Look at how much fun your sisters are having. You should go out there with them."

"No, Grandma," he said. "The water is scary."

"It is not scary," she said. "Grandma will go with you. Come on," she said getting up to take him into the water.

"Mom, are you sure," said Dave. "I can take him if you don't feel up to it."

"Dave, I am fine. I want to spend some time with my grandchildren. I don't know how much longer I have with them. I want to enjoy the time," she said.

"All right," he said as he picked up the stuff they were playing with, "but if he gets to be too much come get me."

"Dave, I will be fine," she said, "I raised 3 boys. I can do this. I'm fine," she said.

"All right. Have fun," he said as he watched Sylvia and Josiah walk to the water.

"We won't go in too deep okay?" she asked. "Just where your mommy and sisters are."

"Okay, Grandma," he said holding her hand as they made their way to the water. Sylvia put one foot in the water followed by the other. Josiah was being hesitant but Sylvia talked him into it so he stepped into the water. "It's not scary. It's cold!"

"It is cold," she said with a smile as she gently splashed him.

"Grandma," he said with laughter, "that's too cold."

"Mommy, look at Grandma and Siah," said Jordyn. "I want to do that."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile as she walked over to join her mom. "I see you finally got in the water."

"Yeah," she said. "Siah was scared so I wanted to get him used to the water. This brings back so many memories. Do you remember when you were a little girl and we took you to the beach for the first time?"

"No," said Alex.

"You were about five years old and you were so excited to go. You swore you were going to meet Ariel and Sebastian at the beach because it was their home. You were so excited. We were getting ready to leave and you were chewing on your shirt. I don't know why but you were and you ended up pulling your tooth loose. You came in the water with your dad and me to jump waves and a big wave came and knocked your tooth out. You were so excited that the tooth fairy was coming to visit you at the beach. You got so excited. You spit your tooth out of your mouth and you ran onto the beach screaming, 'my tooth fell out. My tooth fell out.' You had so much joy until you were eating something and the seagulls attacked you. You were so happy with your entire beach trip. You collected sea shells it was funny to watch you," she said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"You think about me being a little girl a lot don't you?" asked Alex.

"Yeah and then I just start thinking about the way I treated you. I am sorry for all that. The years went by too fast and now you're 35 with some of the most beautiful children I have ever seen. You're the mom now and I just love watching you with them. I know that there are times that they drive you nuts and that they get on your nerves but love them and enjoy them while they're young because you're never going to get these days back. I don't know how many times I wish I could go back to change the way things were with us. I wish I could go back and get that relationship with you at a younger age instead of when you were 29. I wish I could have been a better mom to you but I can't go back and it's done. I should have been better to you. When they say time flies it really does fly. We're not always going to be around, Alex. And I just want you to know where I stand on that. I have seen you grow into a wonderful young woman and become a great mother to your kids. You're even a great Grandma or G-Mama as Lexie calls you but I can honestly look at you and say I am so proud of you and I know that there are trials you go through with your kids and there are times you ask yourself why you had so many kids but you have to remember God gave you these kids for a reason. He knows that you are an amazing woman and that no one would love these children as much as you do. So do me a favor and just enjoy these times with your kids because the years go so fast and before you know it they will be out of the house, graduated from college, have a job, get married and have a family of their own and that's when you learn to share them with another family. You do good, Alex and I'm proud of you. I love you so much," she said as a couple tears rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too, Mom," she said with tears of her own coming from her eyes before she hugged her. "I love you and I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm not leaving you. I mean one day I will leave you but it's not happening any time soon but it will happen and I just want you to know how much I love you before I go."

"I love you too," said Alex as she continued to cry.

"Are you sad, Mommy?" asked Jordyn.

"Yes I'm sad," she said, "but I will be okay."

"Oh. Don't be sad, Mommy. I love you," she said wrapping her little arms around Alex's leg.

"I love you too, Jordyn," said Alex with a smile on her face as she patted Jordyn's back.

"And that little girl right there," said Sylvia, "is going to be your Alex. She is just like you were at her age so you know that there is hell coming your way with her but don't worry in the end everything is going to be okay."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile. "And I can't believe my mom just cursed."

"It happens sometimes. I have devoted my life to God a couple swear words here and there aren't going to hurt anything."

"Okay," said Alex with a smile as they went back to playing in the water. Dave sat on the beach as he watched his wife interact with their kids and her mother. He couldn't help but smile because they were having so much fun. He remembered back to the time when Alex didn't want to be around her mom but he was glad they were getting along now and they had that relationship but he knew if something happened to Sylvia Alex would be devastated and her world would come crashing down. The only thing he would be able to do is be there for her. He just hoped that with everything going on with them and the people that continued to harass them it would be a LONG time before something happened to Sylvia. They spent a few more hours on the beach before they went and changed into their street clothes and put their beach stuff in the car. As the early evening hours approached they went on the boardwalk and found a great restaurant that served seafood and they enjoyed a seafood feast. They walked the boardwalk that night taking the kids into gift shops so they could get t-shirts, each kid ended up with a hermit crab, Kaylee and Jordyn ended up with a hair wrap while Chelsea got cornrows done half way back on the top of her head. As the night was winding down they sat and watched a fire work display and then headed back to Donna's house.

Before they knew it their vacation had come to an end and the week was over. They were heading back to New York to return to their lives. Getting away from it all was exactly what they needed. Dave and Alex felt so relaxed and they got in a lot of family quality time. They didn't have to worry about going to the shelter or going to the barbershop. All they had to worry about was having fun with their kids and making memories. They were not ready to go back to New York but it was time but they were going back happier and more in love. The vacation had helped them more than they expected. It was good for everyone it gave Alex the chance to spend more time with her mom and dad while spending time with her husband and her kids. They felt it was for the best and were getting ready to have a better outlook on things but if they knew the things heading their way they would be surprised but they had no idea what lies ahead for them and how much of an impact they would have on their family.

***A/N: It seems like the family had a great vacation! THey really needed it. It sounds like Sylvia is regretting how she treated Alex when she was younger and it was nice to see her and Alex bonding. It's sad that Sylvia is going through what she's going through but she has her husband, her daughter and her grandchildren to help her through it. Dave and Alex have some tough times coming their way so hopefully this vacation strengthened their relationship or they will never be able to withstand it. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	34. Chapter 34

***Thank-you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much. **

A couple weeks after they returned to New York they were visited by Angie and Shawn because Angie was dropping Shawn off for the rest of the summer so he could spend time with his brothers and sisters along with his father. It was an arrangement they had agreed on a couple years ago after Angie was off and on with allowing Shawn to visit Dave. It only took Dave one time to threaten to get his lawyer involved and then Angie finally stopped being so hesitant and made an agreement with Dave that he would get Shawn for Summer vacation and Christmas break. Dave and Alex were sitting in the living room going over baby names as they waited for Angie to arrive with Shawn. "What about Riley for a girl?" asked Dave.

"No. I want Natalia for a girl's name and Gabriel for a boy's name."

"I agree with Gabriel," said Dave, "your mom asked if we would name him that so for her if we have a boy his name will be Gabriel. And if we have a girl why not name her Sylvia?"

"No," said Alex. "I do not want to name my daughter Sylvia. I'd do Sicily which is the city my grandparents and my mom is from. I think Sicily would go GREAT with Chelsea and Jordyn. Even with Kaylee."

"Sicily Bautista? I don't know," he said. "It's kind of complicated. I'm sure we can find better place names than that. How about Paris or Brooklyn?"

"Ew. Brooklyn? I hate the name Brooklyn. I'll do either Natalia or Sicily," said Alex.

"But Natalia doesn't go with our place names for girls," he said.

"And neither does Kaylee," said Alex, "but it doesn't matter. She still fits right in."

"But we didn't name her," said Dave. "I've got one. How about Italy or India?"

'Um. No," said Alex.

"We can go back to Sydney or even Asia. How about China?"

"Dave, really.. You're not going to change my mind. It's either Natalia or Sicily. I'll even improvise and say Natalie."

"Natalie Bautista," he said. "Now that has a ring to it. I like it."

"Me too and it means the same thing as Natalia but we don't know if the baby is a girl or boy so it doesn't matter. We'll wait till we know to make a final decision. And we'll probably end up waiting until we see the baby anyway but Gabriel is definitely a keeper for a boy's name. My mom suggested it and that's what it's going to be."

"Agreed," he said with a smile. "I guess this isn't so bad."

"What?" asked Alex.

"Having another baby," he answered. "I mean I do miss the baby days. I miss the little onesies and the little baby clothes. I miss that baby smell."

"I do too but I don't miss the sleepless nights or the days of teething. And I definitely don't miss the days of diapers. It took us long enough to get Josiah out of diapers."

"He was what 2?"

"2 ½ almost 3. I couldn't believe it. Chelsea was done by 2 ½ , Kaylee was done by 2 ½, Ben was done by 2 ½, Jordyn was 2 ½ by the time she was finished but Josiah didn't even start till he was 2 ½."

"Josiah was just a little spooked by the whole potty thing," said Dave. "But he's potty trained now."

"Yeah, Now…. And only because of pre-school."

"You have to admit they worked with us on the potty training thing and let him start while still in diapers."

"I know," said Alex, "I thought he was going to go to kindergarten in diapers."

"Me too," said Dave with a laugh. "And I thought Jordyn and Chelsea were going to go to kindergarten with their pacifiers."

"Me too," said Alex. "Kids.. This baby is NOT getting a pacifier no matter how much it cries it is not getting a pacifier. I am not dealing with breaking that habit again."

"Okay," said Dave. "Ms. The Pacifier is my best friend right now. You're the one that popped the pacifier in Chelsea's mouth all the time when she was a baby. Same with Jordyn."

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Alex, "I pretty much had Chelsea weaned off of it a little after her 1st birthday.. She was only getting it for naps and bedtime but no. You had to give it to her during the day when she was around 18 months old…then she wanted it all over again."

"Well, I was injured and I was in a lot of pain. The pain killers weren't helping so I gave her the pacifier."

"You got her hooked again," said Alex.

"So what was the excuse with Jordyn?"

"Oh.. It really was my best friend then and I didn't even attempt to break the habit until she was 2."

"Exactly," he said with a smile. "YOU gave it to them to keep them from crying."

"You just LOVE when you're right and I'm wrong don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I guess so."

"You do more than guess," she said with a smile. "You love it and you know it!"

"No but I do love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you too," she said smiling back before he softly kissed her lips.

Their kiss was shortly interrupted by Ben and Chelsea as they came into the living room. "EW! They're kissing," said Ben.

"Grown ups kiss when they love each other," said Chelsea as her parents broke their kiss.

"But they're ancient. Old people don't kiss," he said.

"Thanks, Ben," said Dave with a smile.

"No problem, Dad."

"And Benjamin, I am not ancient," said Alex, "I am 35 years old. I'm not ancient."

"You're old, Mom."

"Your mom is not old," said Dave. "Stop calling her old."

"Well, she's old to me," said Ben.

"So is there anything you two wanted?" asked Alex.

"When's Shawn getting here?" asked Chelsea.

"All we can tell you is soon," said Alex. "Whenever Aunt Angie gets here with him is all I can say."

"Oh. I wanted to go for a walk in the woods but I didn't want to miss Shawn coming here."

"Oh," said Alex, "no walking in the woods today."

"Why, Mama?"

"Because I said so," she answered.

"That's not fair," said Chelsea.

"You don't have to walk in the woods," said Alex. "just stay here and hang out. Maybe tomorrow."

"Whatever," she said as she walked away.

"Her attitude is really getting on my nerves," said Alex.

"Mine too," said Dave. "I think we created a monster."

"YES! I am so glad I'm not the monster," said Ben.

"Ben, knock it off," said Alex. "None of you are really a monster. It's just your sister has been spoiled almost all her life. It was our doing so we created something we aren't ready to handle."

"I don't even know what that means," he said. "Just call me when Shawn comes."

"All right," said Dave. "We will."

"Bye," he said as he walked upstairs to his room.

"We have some of the best kids ever!" said Alex.

"Spoiled kids," said Dave. "And where is Lindsey and Reagan?"

"I have no idea," said Alex. "Lindsey said she was going out shopping or something. I don't know."

"Why isn't she ever home?"

"She is at night," said Alex, "you have to remember she just got out of a relationship where she was controlled and couldn't go wherever she wanted when she wanted to. So she's taking her freedom and having fun with it."

"I guess that's true," he said. "What's it like to be controlled?"

"It's not fun," said Alex. "It's like being a little kid all over again."

"Did Tony control you?"

"Not to the extreme of what Lindsey's boyfriend did but he did control me in some ways. Any time a man tries to force a woman to have sex when she doesn't is a control issue. He would let me go places like school and to hang out with Mel but he made me come back at a certain time. It wasn't fun at all. I felt like I was 10 again."

"Oh," he said. "That's kind of messed up."

"Yeah but I put up with it for so long."

"Why?"

"I told you because when you love someone you see past their flaws and you get blinded by love so you think that they aren't going to do it again and that they do love you but the case is they don't. It's complicated, Dave."

"I see," he said as his cell phone rang. He looked at the number and saw it was his agent calling. "I have to take this. I will be right back."

"All right," said Alex as she watch Dave get up and walk into the kitchen. She didn't know what was going on so she just assumed someone called from the barbershop about something.

"Hello," said Dave as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Dave," said his agent. "How are you today?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm good."

"So what's up?"

"Well, I'm calling about that movie you and Chelsea auditioned for," he said.

"All right," said Dave hoping that his agent was going to give him good news.

"I just got off the phone with the director and he was impressed with Chelsea's acting skills. He called her a natural and he said that there was no one else better for the part. He wants Chelsea in the movie and he said that it wouldn't' be as passionate if you weren't in the movie so you got the part of the father," he said.

"We got the parts?"

"You got the parts!"

"This is awesome," said Dave, "Thank-you. When does filming start?"

"It starts filming in two weeks in Manhattan," he said.

"Thank-you so much," said Dave.

"You're welcome," he said. "I will call you next week with more details okay?"

"Okay," said Dave. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome and congratulations. I hope Chelsea is ready to make her big acting debut."

"She is more than ready," said Dave. "She is going to be so excited."

"I bet she is. Well, I'm going to let you go. Have a good day."

"Thank-you so much," said Dave. "Have a good day. Bye."

"Bye, Dave," said the agent as he hung up the phone. Dave smiled as he put his phone in his pocket and walked into the living room.

"So who was on the phone?"

Dave didn't know what to say. He had to tell Alex some time so he figured he would tell her now. "Well, it was…." he started to say before the doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought. I think Shawn is here," said Alex as she got up to get the door. When she answered the door she saw Angie and Shawn standing there. "Hello!" she said with a smile on her face.

"How are you?" asked Angie as she hugged her.

"Good. How are you?"

"Hanging in there," she said. "Do you think I can talk to you and Dave then?"

"Absolutely," said Alex. "Come in."

"Thanks," said Angie as her and Shawn walked into the house.

Angie and Shawn weren't even in the house a minute before they heard the pounding and stampeding of 10 feet heading toward the stairs and shortly after Chelsea yelled, "SHAWN! You're here. Oh my gosh!" She ran over and gave her brother a hug. "What's up?"

"Nothing. How are you?" he asked.

"Good," she said. "I have so much stuff planned for us to do this summer it's going to be awesome."

"Cool," he said with a smile. "I can't wait."

"Shawn!" said Jordyn as she hugged him.

"Hi, Jordyn," he said with a smile. "Hi, Ben, Josiah and Kaylee."

"Hey," said Ben.

"Hi, Shawn," said Kaylee.

"Hi, Shawn," said Josiah.

"I missed you guys," said Shawn.

"He really has," said Angie. "Look how big you've all gotten. Wow. I can't believe how much you've grown in 6 months."

"Aunt Angie," said Jordyn. "I'm 4 now. I'm a big girl."

"You're a big girl?" asked Angie. "And you're 4? Oh my. You're getting so old."

"And Aunt Angie," said Josiah. "I go potty in the big boy potty now."

"Do you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good job, Siah," she said.

"Dave, Angie would like to talk to us," said Alex.

"Oh," said Dave. "Chelsea, why don't you and your brothers and sisters walk Shawn up to his room and help him get settled in?"

Knowing her dad wanted them to leave the room so the adults could talk she said, "Okay, Dad."

"Oh and before you go I have to talk to you later okay?"

"I didn't do anything," she said.

"I didn't say you did. We just have to talk about something then," he said.

"Sorry. That's habit. Okay, Dad," she said as they headed upstairs.

Once the kids were gone Alex said, "what do you need to talk to her about?"

"Just some father daughter stuff," he said.

"Oh," she said. "Come on let's go sit down in the living room and talk."

"All right," said Angie as they headed into the living room. Angie took a seat on the chair while Dave and Alex sat down on the couch.

"So how are things going for you?" asked Dave.

"All right,' she said.

"How is Gracie doing?" asked Dave. Gracie was the second miracle baby that Angie had about two years ago with the man she was engaged to. They did the same procedure that was done for Shawn and it turned out just as well.

"She's good. Growing like a weed but she's good."

"That's good," said Dave. "She's a cutie. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," she said. "So I don't know how to say this."

"What?" asked Dave.

"I need you to take Shawn for me for a few months or possibly forever. I don't know."

"Why?" asked Alex, "what's going on?"

"My cancer is back," she said. "I'm going to go through treatment and it all gets to be so much I can't take care of two kids. My fiance' is going to help out with Gracie but I think right now Shawn should be with you and if anything were to happen he would end up here anyway."

"Oh, Angie," said Dave, "I am so sorry. I would love to take Shawn for you if that's okay with Alex."

"Of course it is," she said. "Angie, Shawn can stay here as long as he wants. I am so sorry about the cancer."

"Thanks," she said. "After all this time I thought I was out of the woods but I guess I wasn't."

"I'm sorry," said Dave. "Does Shawn know?"

"Yeah he knows and he understands it a lot better."

"That's good," said Dave. "How is he doing with his cancer?"

"He's been in remission for 5 years all thanks to Chelsea. I feel so bad asking you guys over and over again for favors but I don't know who else to go to," she said.

"Don't worry about it," said Alex. "Helping people out is what God wants us to do. Do not feel bad about it."

"Well, you guys have your hands full with your life and you have all these kids. I just feel like I'm disrupting your lives."

"Angie, you're not," said Dave. "You're not disrupting our lives. You just go and get your treatments so you can get well again."

"Thanks," she said. "I will keep you guys updated and let you know what's going on."

"You're welcome," said Dave. "So you think they can stop it from spreading?"

"Yeah," said Angie. "They caught it in time. I'm doing Chemo and hopefully I'll be all right after that."

"Hopefully you will be too," said Dave. "But don't worry Shawn is in good hands and we will take good care of him."

"Thank-you so much," said Angie. "You guys are the best."

"Thanks," said Dave with a smile. "I love you," he said as he hugged her.

"I love you too," she said.

"Just remember you're strong enough to get through this. You got through it before and I know you can get through it again this time," said Dave.

"Thanks," she said crying.

"I agree," said Alex as she hugged Angie. "You're a strong woman. You're a fighter. You're going to win this battle again. You're amazing. I will pray for you everyday. I love you, Angie."

"I love you too, Alex," she said. "And if anything happens to me I know that Shawn is going to have a great replacement mother. I know you're going to love him just as much as I do."

"Going to? I already do love him as much as you do," said Alex. "And don't' say stuff like that. You'll be all right. I know it."

"Thanks," she said, "well, I should probably get going. I'll call you about what's going on. Bye guys."

"Bye, Angie," said Alex.

"Bye, Angie," said Dave as he walked her to the door. "Remember to keep us posted. I really want to know how you're doing and what's going on. I love you."

"Love you too," she said. "Have a good summer."

"You too," said Dave before Angie walked out the door and headed back to her home in Florida. She had a long road ahead of her and so did Dave and Alex because they just brought a teenage boy into their home who would be dealing with his mother's illness and adjusting to a new lifestyle. Dave and Alex hoped that it wouldn't be too bad but no one knew how much of a difference Shawn being there could make.

***A/N: So Chelsea got that part in the movie.. wonder how Dave is going to tell Alex about it... she's going to be upset because 1. he didn't have her permission and 2. because he lied to her. But hey at least she got the part. Dave thinks she's going to be excited... but we will see. Shawn is coming to stay with them because his mom is sick again. That is so sad. Changes are coming for the Bautista family. So what did you think? Please review.. and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	35. Chapter 35

***THank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much. **

Later that afternoon Dave still hadn't told Alex about Chelsea and him getting into the movie. He decided he was going to tell Chelsea first about her getting the part. He made his way upstairs to her room. He knocked on the closed door. "Come in," she said.

Dave opened the door to see Chelsea rearranging her room. "Hey, Chels, do you have a minute?"

"What did I do?" she asked.

Dave smiled and said, "you didn't do anything. I just want to tell you something. I see you're in here cleaning."

"I'm not cleaning I'm rearranging some things. I got bored with the way it was so I want to switch things up. So what's going on Dad?" she asked sitting down on the bed.

"Well," said Dave as he sat down next to her, "do you remember that movie part you auditioned for?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, my agent called me today you and me got the part. We're going to be the stars of the movie."

"Oh," she said. She didn't seem too thrilled about it and it's because she wasn't. She didn't want that movie part but she only auditioned to make her dad happy. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now.

"Aren't you excited?" he asked. He wasn't sure how to read his daughter. He wasn't sure if she was keeping her excitement under control so that Alex wouldn't suspect anything or if she was really not happy about it.

"I am," she said, "it's just."

"It's just what?" he asked.

"Nothing, Dad. I'm going to be in a movie that's pretty cool," she said. She couldn't bring herself to tell her dad the truth. She didn't want to hurt him. She knew how much them doing this movie together meant to him so she couldn't break his heart. She figured she would do this movie and it would be her last. It wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"I am so happy that you decided to do acting. I'm even happier that you got your first movie role as a lead and I'm so excited to work with you. You'll be the best costar I ever had."

"Oh," she said. "I guess that's cool."

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem like you're not happy."

"I am happy, Dad. I'm just not up for a 'Yay me' celebration," she said.

"Are you sure you're okay? And that nothing is bothering you?"

"I'm sure, Dad," she said. "Did you tell Mama yet?"

"Have you heard her yell at me?"

"No," said Chelsea.

"So does that answer your question?"

'Yeah," she said with a smile. "So Shawn told me about Aunt Angie. She has cancer again."

"Yeah," said Dave, "so Shawn is going to be staying with us for a while," he said.

"I know. Is Aunt Angie going to be okay?"

"I hope so, Chelsea."

"Me too," she said. "And Grandma Brooks but Grandma doesn't look too good."

"I know," said Dave, "but she's fighting."

"I know," she said. "I feel bad for Mama."

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Because she has to deal with so much. She has the shelter, her new job, Grandma being sick, all of us, being pregnant and now Shawn coming here. I don't know how she keeps going."

"Because your mom is a strong woman. If you could know some of the stuff she has made it through you would be amazed. She's a tough cookie. She can handle anything that comes her way."

"Like what?" asked Chelsea.

"Just stuff with her past," said Dave. "She's had a really bad past but like I said she is a strong person and she's gotten through so much."

"Can you tell me?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't want to discuss it with you because it's not my place to tell you about it. If your mom wants you to know she can tell you."

"Okay," she said.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay," he said. "So filming starts in 2 weeks. This is going to be so great!"

"Amazing, Dad," she said. "Can I get back to cleaning now?"

"Sure," he said. "Have fun. I love you, Chelsea."

"I love you too, Dad," she said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Okay. I really need to clean."

"All right," said Dave. "Have fun. I guess I'll go hang out with the boys or something."

"Okay," she said getting up from the bed and going back to what she was doing. Dave took that as his cue to leave so he walked out of the room and headed downstairs to see if Alex needed help with anything.

When he got downstairs he saw that Alex was in the living room playing with Jordyn. "What are you two doing?"

"We're playing Memory," said Alex. "Do you want to play?"

"Does it involve Dora?"

"It is Dora Memory," she answered.

"I'll pass," he said.

"Daddy, play with us. Please."

"Jordyn," said Dave as he looked at her giving him the sad puppy face and he knew he couldn't resist it so he sat down with them and played a couple games of Dora Memory.

After they were done playing the game he helped Alex put it away as Jordyn walked over to get out crayons and a coloring book to color. Alex put the game away as Jordyn sat down at the coffee table to color. "So did you talk to Chelsea?" asked Alex as her and Dave sat down on the couch.

"Yeah," he said. "But I think you and me need to talk."

"All right. About what?" she asked.

"Chelsea," he said.

"What about her? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," said Dave. "I just think you should know I took her to do a movie audition."

"YOU DID WHAT?" asked Alex.

"I took her to audition for this movie. It's a kid's movie and it's about a girl whose mother dies from cancer so she goes to live with her father that's a wrestler but the father has never met his daughter a day in his life. It's going to be a really good movie."

"I don't care what it's about. YOU had no right taking our daughter to a movie audition without my permission," she said.

"Alex, it's not that big of a deal. It was just a movie audition."

"IT WAS JUST A MOVIE AUDITION? NO IT WASN'T JUST A MOVIE AUDITION. IT WAS YOU GOING BEHIND MY BACK TO DO SOEMTHING YOU KNEW I WOULDN'T APPROVE."

"I don't see what the big deal is, Alex, it's just a movie."

"And our daughter is just 11. She's entering middle school years.. She doesn't need the stress of doing movies on her."

"She isn't going to be stressed. She wants to do movies. You're the one that's holding her back."

"DAVE, I AM NOT HOLDING ANYONE BACK! I DON'T THINK SHE'S READY FOR THIS LIFE. BEING A CHILD ACTRESS IS NOT A GOOD IDEA."

"Give me one good reason why it's not a good idea?"

"LINDSEY LOHAN," said Alex, "I do not want our child being a child actress. We had an agreement, Dave but no. Mr. I'm so proud my daughter wants to do what I do couldn't wait to take her on an audition although it was behind his wife's back. When did you take her on the audition?"

"Mommy," said Jordyn. "Why are you yelling at daddy?"

"Jordyn, go upstairs please," said Alex she had gotten so upset with Dave she had forgotten Jordyn was even in the room.

"I don't want to, Mommy," she said.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to. Go upstairs please."

"But I'm coloring," she said.

"You can color later," said Alex, "right now I need to talk to Daddy and Mommy is about to use words that you shouldn't hear."

"Okay, Mommy," she said getting up and heading over to the stairs.

Once she was upstairs Alex said, "And when did you take her to this audition?"

"That day when we did father daughter day," he said.

"So you lied to me? Not only do you break the agreement we had, not ask my permission but you f**king lied to me too? What the hell? That's f**ked up."

"I didn't mean to lie to you," he said.

"Then what did you mean to do. Why didn't you ask for my permission?"

"Because I knew you would say no," he said.

"You're damn right I would say no because we had an agreement but that obviously didn't' mean anything to you. She's not just YOUR daughter. She's my daughter too. I have a say in what she does and I don't want her doing movies or any acting until she is in high school."

"Alex, she's ready," said Dave.

"Dave, she is not ready. A 11 year old is not ready for that life. Do you know what fame can do to a child? It can destroy them."

"It can't destroy them. Don't be ridiculous," said Dave. "And she is ready. She got the part and the director said she was a natural."

"SHE GOT THE PART! SO SHE GOT THE PART. YOU BETTER CALL WHOEVER AND TELL THEM SHE'S NOT DOING THIS MOVIE. I TOLD YOU HOW I FELT ABOUT IT BUT YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND TOOK HER ANYWAY. YOU LIED TO ME AND NOW SHE'S IN A MOVIE YOU BETTER GET HER OUT!"

"Alex, calm down," he said.

"Don't f**king tell me to calm down after everything you did. You better get her out of the movie."

"No. I'm not taking her out of the movie. You're so ridiculous. This is good for her. She has her foot in the door. Fame isn't going to destroy her. How is fame destructive?"

"You of all f**king people have the nerve to ask that. She's a child so she starts acting so she'll end up being home schooled and if she goes to school there are going to be jealous kids there out to get her. Let's not forget the paparazzi trailing her every move. She will NEVER be able to have a normal life after this. You better get her out of the movie."

"I told you I'm not taking her out of the movie. She wants to do it and I will NOT take her out. Why can't you just be happy for her?"

"I didn't say I wasn't happy. I'm glad that she has what it takes to get into a movie but it's not the time for her to do the movie. You should have NEVER went behind my back and taken her to that audition. We had an agreement and then you lied to me about it. Dave, parenting is a team effort.. You should have consulted with me first."

"You would have said no," he answered.

"And why would I have said no?"

"Because we had an agreement that she would wait until she was in high school to act."

"Exactly but knowing that agreement you went behind my back and took her anyway. Then you lied to me about it. You better get her out of it, Dave."

"Why can't you just let her do it one time? Let her do this. She is really good at acting."

"I'm not doubting that she's good at acting because I'm sure with your genes running through her it's in her blood so it comes naturally. The fact is I don't want her living that life until she's old enough to deal with what comes along with it."

"She'll be fine," said Dave.

"You say that now but what happens down the road when she ends up like Lindsey Lohan. Once you gain fame you don't lose it. Look at us. We're lucky to be left alone by the paparazzi for now but if one thing goes wrong they're back out there. Do you want them following Chelsea watching her every move. Do you want tabloids putting her front and center making up lies about her? Is that what you want for her? Is that what you want our 11 year old to do?"

"She'll be fine," said Dave.

"Whatever you say. Just like she's fine doing modeling. She practically starves herself because she thinks she's fat. I don't want this pressure on her."

"I didn't say anything about her doing modeling when you had her start why can't you not say anything about her acting."

"Because I don't think she needs to be acting right now. It's not a good time. Let her be a kid. It's too much pressure."

"Alex, she wanted to do it," said Dave. "I can't believe you won't be happy for her."

"I told you, Dave, that I was happy but I don't agree with it. I'm not happy that you lied to me or broke our agreement."

"I had no choice but to lie to you because I knew you wouldn't let me do it. I wanted her to do this because it's a father daughter movie. I wanted this opportunity for us."

"You had a choice to tell me the truth," said Alex. "And you're right I wouldn't let you do it because I don't want her acting yet. She has school to focus on."

"You know, Alex, you're a real piece of work. You didn't mind taking our money to send her to an amazing dance school because you used to dance. You would love for her to follow in your footsteps and be a dancer. You didn't mind taking our money to send all of them to a prestigious private school and you didn't mind putting Jordyn in that beauty pageant but oh no if it's something I want to do with our kids you have an issue with it. As long as it's what you want to do then that's fine."

"First of all, what does Jordyn's beauty pageant have to do with it? She won divisional queen and that was the last one we ever did. She's not a pageant girl. And what does them going to a private school have to do with anything and in case you haven't noticed Chelsea LOVES dance so yes I do put money into her dancing education just like I put money into our kids' education so they get the best education from their school. IF that's such a problem we can take them out of private school and put them in public school. I don't care. And I don't always have something to say about the kids doing what you want them to do. Ben wants to do football and you want him to do football but I have nothing to say about it. Dave, I don't care what they do as long as they like it but to go behind my back and lie to me after we have an agreement I can't accept it."

"The agreement is stupid. If she's ready she's ready. Why wait till she's in high school. If you could have seen her audition you would have been amazed. She even blew me away with her passion."

"That's nice but she's still a kid and I don't her getting into this kind of stuff yet. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I think it's stupid. You're just hoping that the longer she waits to do it the better chance she has of changing her mind."

"No I don't. I want to make sure she's mature enough to handle that life. Once she's famous EVERYTHING changes. I don't' think she's ready for those changes. Stop calling the agreement stupid. I think you lying to me was stupid. And you obviously don't' care because you're still making excuses for doing it."

"I'm not making excuses for anything, Alex. I just told you I lied to you because you would have said no."

"So that makes it right? Like I said, parenting is a team effort. We have to be in agreement on EVERYTHING if we're not things are going to get out of control real quick. We need to work together and be honest about everything. And we can't go behind the other's back to do what we want. We have to stick together or nothing is going to work out."

"You're so unreasonable," he said. "If you were reasonable I wouldn't' have to go behind your back to do anything. IF you were reasonable I wouldn't' have to lie to you about things."

"I think I am pretty reasonable," said Alex.

"No, Alex, you're not."

"Whatever," she said. "Whether I'm reasonable or not doesn't give you the right to lie to me. So are you going to take her out of this movie or not?"

"I'm not," he said. "She's doing the movie and that's all there is to it. We didn't come this far for her to get a movie part to turn it down. She's doing it and you're going to have to learn to accept that."

"You're such an asshole," said Alex. "If you wouldn't' have gone behind my back in the first place she wouldn't have gotten the part therefore I wouldn't have to accept anything."

"Oh my God, Alex, let it go. I went behind your back and I lied to you. Just get over it. I'm glad I did it because now our daughter is going to be in her first movie so it was all worth it."

"Get out," said Alex.

"What?"

"Get out," she said. "I don't care where you go but just get out. You're not going to stand here and disrespect me in my house. Get out."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Get out."

"Alex, this is my house too honey. Don't tell me to get out."

"Don't even talk to me like that. Get out! If you can't respect me then get out."

"Fine," he said. "I'm leaving."

"Bye," she said as she watched him grab his keys. He rushed to the front door and slammed it before he left. Alex let out a little sigh before she walked upstairs to check on the kids. As she was walking up the stairs her cell phone started ringing. It was a call from a restricted number so she answered it. "Hello."

"Alex, Alex, Alex," said the voice on the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Your conscience," said the voice. "You got pretty upset over Dave lying to you and doing dirty dealing behind your back but I think you have plenty of lies. Let's not act innocent. Secrets and lies only cause pain."

"Who is this?"

"Your Conscience. I told you. Alex, secrets don't last forever and lies can only go so far. Soon your lies and secrets are going to be exposed for the world to see and everyone will know the real Alexandra," said the voice before they hung up the phone.

"Damn it!" said Alex as she threw her phone against the wall. She was so upset and she just fell to the ground and broke down crying. She didn't know what else to do. She sat there and cried.

"Mama?" said Chelsea as she came out of her room to see Alex crying.

"Yeah?" asked Alex.

"What's wrong?"

Alex didn't want to say anything to get her upset so she said, "nothing. I'll be fine." But deep down everything was wrong. She continued to cry as Chelsea sat down beside her to comfort her. Chelsea just rubbed her mom's back as she cried.

***A/N: Chelsea didn't seem so thrilled about the movie. I think she should tell her dad how she feels instead of allowing it to beat her up inside. She shouldn't be scared to tell her dad that she doesn't want to do the movie. It's her choice. As for Dave and Alex... Dave shouldn't have lied to her and now Alex is upset because he lied to her and went behind her back to have Chelsea audition. Dave acted like it was NO big deal about what he did so now Alex told DAve to leave.. and he left.. all over the movie audition and DAve's lying. Only for Alex to get a phone call. Does Alex have secrets and lies? What did you think? PLease review and thanks for taking the time to read. **


	36. Chapter 36

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Lindsey had just come home with Reagan so she had no idea that Dave and Alex had a big fight and that Dave had left. She was walking a sleeping Reagan up to their room. She stopped as she saw Alex sitting on the floor crying with Chelsea comforting her. "What's wrong, Alex?" she asked.

"My entire life," said Alex. "It's f**ked up. Everything. I don't' know how I let it all get like this but everything is f**ked up."

"Alex, your life isn't f**ked up. If you want to see a f**ked up life it's mine. Look at me. I don't even have a place to live so I have to live here. I don't even know my family anymore. I don't have a job and I don't have a high school diploma. That's a f**ked up life. Knowing that I may not be able to do anything to make Reagan proud is f**ked up. Your life is amazing. I would do anything to have the life you have. You bounced back from what we all want to bounce back from but the truth is.. Some of us can't even bounce back from that. Your life isn't f**ked up."

"You have no idea," said Alex. "None."

"What happened?" asked Lindsey.

"Dave and me had a fight over Chelsea and her acting. Apparently he took her to a movie audition without my permission and then lied to me about it. He acts like it's no big deal. He told me I have to deal with it and that she's going to do the movie anyway."

"You know about that, Mama?" she asked.

"Yes I know about it," she said, "and I'm not mad at you because it's not your fault. It's your dad's fault."

"I don't even want to do it but don't tell Dad because he is SO happy that I got into the movie. I don't want to break his heart."

"You don't have to do what you don't want to," she said.

"I know but I don't' want to upset Dad."

"You know you do a lot of what you don't want to in order to please your dad. You invited Kyra to the party because it would make your dad happy. You don't always have to do what you don't' want to to make him happy."

"I know but I had so much fun with Kyra so maybe this movie thing might be fun."

"It could be," said Alex.

"So is Dad coming home?"

"I have no idea," she said. "I hope so but I don't know."

"Oh," she said.

"And then I get phone calls saying I have secrets and lies that are about to be exposed. I don't' even know what the hell that's all about."

"Chelsea," said Lindsey, "can you take Reagan into my room to lay her down while I talk to your mom?"

"Sure," said Chelsea as she stood up to take the blonde headed sleeping child from her mother. She took Reagan into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"You're still getting phone calls?"

"Yes," said Alex. "Even with my number changed."

"Oh, Alex, don't let it upset you. You are pregnant you can't let these people get to you. Didn't you say it was someone that used to run around with Tony?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Ashley, Chris and Brian. What I don't' understand is why they are still harassing me. I haven't done anything to them. I just want to live in New York with my family and live my life. If they keep harassing me how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't' know," said Lindsey. "Why don't' you report it to the police?"

"Because I don't trust them," said Alex. "I have to do what I need to do to keep my kids safe and calling the police isn't it."

"But how do you know not calling the police is going to keep them safe?"

"They're not going to touch my kids. It's me they have a problem with."

"Oh," said Lindsey. "I just want you to do the right thing."

"I'm trying," said Alex, "and now my husband left and I have no idea where he is."

"I know," said Lindsey, "but I'm sure Dave is going to be back soon."

"I hope," she said.

"You'll be all right. I know you will be. Just be strong. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Lindsey as she hugged her. "So is there anything you need done or anything I can help you with?"

"Can you keep an eye on the kids? I am going to visit Tony to talk to him."

"Sure," she said. "I don't mind."

"Thanks, Lindsey. I'll be back in an hour or two. If you need anything call my cell."

"Okay," she said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Alex as she got up and headed downstairs. She grabbed her keys from the counter and headed out the door. She drove to Tony's and Athena's Manhattan apartment. It took her a while to get through the traffic but once she arrived in the city she parked her car fairly close to their apartment building and then walked the distance to the building. She walked in saying hello to the door man and headed up to their apartment. She knocked on the door as she waited for someone to answer it.

Athena finally made her way to the door and opened it. "Hey, Alex, what's up?"

"Not much. Is Tony here?"

"Yeah. Come in," she said. "He's taking a shower. Have a seat he'll be out in a minute."

"Thanks," said Alex as she walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Mommy, who's at the …" said Lexie as she came out of her bedroom. "G-MAMA!" she said as she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hi, Lexie," said Alex with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good," she said, "where's Aunt Kaylee and Aunt Jordyn?"

"They're at the house with Lindsey."

"Why didn't you bring them?"

"Because I need to talk to your daddy but if it's okay with your mommy tomorrow night you can come spend the night."

"Mommy, Can I? Can I spend the night at G-Mama's?"

"Absolutely," said Athena with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that the doctor gave me these pills to help with the morning sickness. It's really helping."

"I bet," said Alex. "So have you started baby shopping yet?"

"No," said Athena. "We're waiting till we find out what the sex is first."

"I see," she said. "We haven't done any shopping either."

"You look like you've been crying. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I guess it is."

"Just checking. Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No thank-you. I'm good," said Alex with a smile.

Tony had just gotten out of the shower and he came into the living room dressed. "Hey, Babe, Alex is here. She came to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay," said Tony. "What's up, Alex?"

"Do you think we could talk outside on the patio or something?"

"Sure," he said as they walked out onto the patio. They sat down on the chairs and Tony said, "So what's up?"

"Have you been getting weird phone calls?"

"Yeah. Have you?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"What are yours about?"

"My secrets and lies. They keep telling me that I have secrets and lies and they're going to be exposed to the world soon. They sent me a tape of Dave and me having sex from years ago. They claim they have more and not just of Dave and me either. They have some of Ron and me."

"I'm confused and don't take this the wrong way but how many times did you sleep with him?"

"A few. I mean while he was in Louisiana that's pretty much what our whole relationship was and then a couple times or more when I was up here before he got shot."

"Wow, Alex, I would have never thought you'd sleep with him."

"I thought about leaving my husband for him," said Alex.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," said Alex. "Before he got shot I seriously thought about leaving Dave for him. Of course Chelsea talked me into going back with her dad so nothing really happened for Ron and me."

"Wow," said Tony. "I didn't know you felt that way about him."

"I loved him," said Alex, "but all this secret and lies stuff do you think it is what I think it is?"

"Probably. How did you let it get this far?"

"I don't' know," said Alex. "I wish I hadn't but I did."

"You f**ked up, Al, and you're going to need to fix it."

"I know but I don't really think they are going to do anything."

"You never know," he said.

"So what are they saying to you?"

"I'm pretty much a dead man," he said lighting a cigarette. "I know it's Chris and Ashley. They're f**king pissing me off. They supposedly have dirt on me. I don't know. It's funny how my dad is still f**king up people's lives while sitting in jail."

"I know right," said Alex.

"Want a cig?"

"Tony, I'm pregnant. I'm not smoking."

"Oh yeah. I forgot sorry."

"It's okay. I don't even know what to do. Why can't they leave me alone already. I haven't done one thing to hurt anyone. I'm just trying to live my life for me and my family. Why do they have to come and mess things up. I refuse to leave again. I'm staying. My mom is sick and I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I. I'm not going to let them scare me out of New York."

"They wanted money from me to end it."

"You know they aren't going to end anything with the money," said Tony, "they were just looking for extra cash."

"I know," said Alex. "Which is why I didn't give it to them. You know what. I just though of something."

"What?"

"They called right after Dave and me had a fight. They knew I got upset with him for lying to me. They're listening from inside the house or something."

"You know what? They mentioned something to me about something Athena had said inside the house too. You think they're recording us?"

"I think so," said Alex, "but how?"

"Trust me they have all sorts of shit out there. Remember when my dad and me were recording you and Dave?"

"Yeah," said Alex.

"They're doing the same."

"But how would they get something in my house?"

"Mail.. Um get anything new lately?"

"Nope," she said. "I don't know. This is crazy."

"It is," said Tony. "So what did Dave lie to you about?"

"Taking Chelsea to a movie audition."

"I knew it," said Tony. "I bet you wanted to kill him."

"I did but I told him to leave," said Alex. "He wasn't going to stand there and disrespect me so I told him to get out."

"Always the same Alex," he said with a smile. "So let's go back to you and Ron for a second here. What did you see in him? He was a thug and just like the rest of us."

"No, Tony. He wasn't. Ron was actually a sweet guy. He had that tough guy image about him but he was really sweet."

"If it makes you feel any better Ron was sweet on you since he met you that night in the club. You probably would have married him but I intervened."

"I know," said Alex. "But as long as Ron was involved with that life there wouldn't' have been a way we could have worked out."

"You know he would have dropped everything to be with you," said Tony.

"I know," said Alex.

"He was a big family guy. He wanted a wife and he wanted kids but it never happened for him well… yeah it never happened for him."

"I know," said Alex. "He loved his nieces like they were his own. He loved Chelsea and he loved Ben. Ben was the first guy other than Dave that he felt comfortable around. He never cried for him a day in his life."

"Wow," said Tony. "Ron was a good friend. I think he had the potential to be more than what he was. It would have taken the right girl to come along to change him."

"Yeah," said Alex.

"You do know when he was in Louisiana he was paid to take you out right?"

"I know," said Alex. "He told me but he also said he wasn't going to. And that's how our physical relationship started."

"Weren't you married?"

"Nope. Well, yeah, kind of but it was AFTER I filed for divorce."

"Oh," said Tony. He had noticed something about Alex and said, "are you crying?"

"Yeah," she said.

"You must have really liked Ron," he said.

"I did," said Alex. "And then I watched him get shot right in front of me. I had his blood all over me. I tried to save his life but it wasn't good enough. Is it bad that I still have the clothes unwashed from that day?"

"You have the blood covered clothes from that day still?"

"Yes," said Alex. "That's one of the last things I have to remember him. I know it's morbid but it's true."

"Sick, Alex. Where do you keep them?"

"In a plastic bag, in a box in my closet. Dave has no idea though."

"I see," said Tony. "Wow. And the other thing does it help you remember?"

"Sometimes," said Alex. "Do you think this whole thing could escalate?"

"If my father is involved yes," he said. "I think I should pay my dad a visit."

"That's crazy, Tony!"

"It might get him to get Brian, Ashley and Chris to back off. He can't say it's not them because it's clear that it is them. They know too much about you and me for it not to be. I will do what I need to do to protect my family. Lexie and Athena are my life. I will do what I have to to make sure they are safe. Even if it means going to visit that asshole in jail."

"That's crazy. You know he hates you," said Alex.

"I'm not a fan of his either," he said. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Um.. And face the man that tried to kill me for years and the man that killed Ron. I don't think so."

"I don't want to go alone," said Tony. "Please. I'm just going to tell him to tell Ashley, Chris and Brian to back off."

"And that could make it all worse."

"It's not going to make it worse," said Tony. "He might make it stop."

"That's doubtful," said Alex. "Look, I just don't want to face the man that killed Ron."

"Alex, it won't even be that long. I promise. Just come with me, please. I don't want to face him alone."

"Fine," said Alex, "I'll go but the first time he says ANYTHING about Ron or hurting me I'm leaving."

"Fair enough. Thanks, Alex."

"You're welcome," said Alex. "I'm going to go. I have to go make one stop before I go home. I'll call you later so you can tell me what's up with the jail visit."

"Okay," he said, "and be safe."

"You too," said Alex as she got up and walked inside. She said her goodbyes and headed out the door.

About 15 minutes later Alex found herself driving outside the cemetery Ron was buried in. She was debating if she wanted to go visit his grave or not. She thought about it for a couple minutes before she decided she wanted to give Ron a visit. She got out of the car and walked over to his grave. She took a seat in front of the tombstone and read. "Ronald Tyler Moretti. April 15, 1984- August 10th 2010" She felt the tears come to her eyes as she traced the letters. "Hey, Ron," she said choking back from crying, "you probably know that things are starting to get a little crazy around here now. I don't get it. Dave and me have been up here for two years and then out of the blue we started being harassed. I don't even know what to do. I think everything is about to fall apart. I have contemplated telling Dave about it but I don't want him to leave me. I love him, Ron, and I can't lose him but if I don't tell him they're going to tell him anyway. I don't know what to do anymore. It was always so easy when you were around because you had an answer for everything but now it's like I can't find the answers when I need them. I don't even know what to do. I just wish you could be here to make everything better. I'm sure if you were here none of this stuff would be going down now. I worry about my future and the future of my family because of this. I don't know where it ends, Ron. I just want to live in peace with my family and move on with my life. This entire thing has made me start thinking about you and everything that came a lot with it. I really miss you right now and I know I haven't been a good friend because this is the first time I've come to visit you since I've been up here. I couldn't bring myself to come visit you for the longest time because I always felt like it was my fault that you died. I know it wasn't but I can't help to feel that way. I always wonder if I wouldn't have been in New York that day if things would have turned out so much differently and if you would still be here. Most people thought you were some heartless thug but to me you were so much more than that. You were a sweet guy and sometimes I also wonder would have things turned out differently if Tony wouldn't have sabotaged our meeting so many years ago. You were a sweet guy that I loved and I will always love. I'm sorry for not coming to visit you until now and I'm sorry for not coming to your funeral. It was too hard for me. I didn't want to come in and have everyone look at me and talk about how I was the reason you were there. Thank-you for the money you left me. I used it for good. I opened a domestic violence shelter to house victims of domestic abuse and Dave turned your pizza shop into a barber shop. Thank-you so much. I am going to go but I will be back another time to visit you. I love you, Ron," she said as she kissed her hand and placed it on the tombstone. She got up and brushed her pants off before heading back to her car.

On the way back to the car she ran into Ron's mom. "Alex?" she asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Moretti," she said wiping her eyes.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were in New York."

"I came to visit Ron," she said, "I felt it was time. And my husband and me have been in New York for 2 years now."

"Oh. I was wondering because Ron gets very few visitors and you're never one of them. How are you doing?"

"I'm all right," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. It's good to see you again."

"Good seeing you again also," said Alex with a smile.

"How is Ben doing?"

"He's a challenge but he's doing good," she said.

"That's good. And you have a little girl too. Chelsea? How is she doing?"

"She's good," said Alex. "We actually have a set of twins too plus another one on the way. We also have Dave's two kids from previous relationships."

"Oh wow. You have a house full don't you?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "if you want you can stop in anytime to visit."

"I would like that thank-you," she said. "You know you're just like family to me."

"I know and you're like family to me too."

"How is your mom doing?"

"Her cancer is back so she's so so."

"Sorry to hear that. Where do you live?"

"We live right outside of the city. I will call you with the address later. Feel free to stop by anytime you'd like."

"Thank-you , Alex. Congratulations on your little one," she said as she hugged her.

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile. "I will talk to you later."

"Bye," she said with a smile as she walked toward Ron's grave and Alex walked to her car. Alex got in the car and let out a sigh before buckling her seatbelt and headed home.

***A/N: Alex must be hiding something big if she's saying her entire life is messed up. Tony obviously knows what's going on but it's a bad idea for Alex to go visit Dr. Ciccone in jail. Given their past it's not a good idea and especially her being pregnant. Not a good idea at all. Then Alex went to visit Ron's grave.. the first time since he's been buried.. so you know something is going on. . so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	37. Chapter 37

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

When Alex arrived home she got herself together and redid her make up before she got out of the car. She noticed that Dave still wasn't home yet so she headed into the house. "I'm home," she said as she got through the front door.

"MOMMY!" yelled Jordyn as she ran over to her to hug her.

"Hey," she said hugging her back and laying her keys down on the counter. "Where's Miss Lindsey?"

"I'm right here," she said as she came from the living room. "We were just watching a movie."

"Oh," she said. "Did Dave call or anything?"

"No," said Lindsey. "Your mom called though. She said she's stopping by later tonight."

"She would stop by today wouldn't she?" asked Alex shaking her head. "Of all times when my husband is gone."

"I told her it might not be a good night but she said she wanted to come visit the kids."

"So she's still coming?"

"Yeah, Alex, sorry."

"It's okay," she said walking into the living room. She saw Shawn and Chelsea sitting on the couch watching the movie while Ben and Kaylee were sitting on the floor watching it. "So guys what do you want to do for dinner tonight? I am not in the mood to cook."

"Are you upset, Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"I'm exhausted," she said.

"Can we have McDonalds?" asked Ben.

"No. No McDonalds," said Alex.

"Pizza!" said Kaylee.

"Maybe," said Alex.

"How about Taco Bell?" asked Chelsea.

"You know, Chelsea, it's like you know my cravings. I would LOVE Taco Bell."

"So we're getting Taco Bell?" asked Ben.

"Yes," said Alex.

"That works too," he said with a smile. "I love Taco Bell."

"Good," said Alex. "Lindsey, after I take orders would you mind going to get it?"

"No. Not at all," she said.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"Where's my dad?" asked Shawn.

"He went out for a little bit," said Alex.

"Oh," he said, "is he coming home?"

"I think so," said Alex. The truth was she wasn't sure if he was coming back or not. She wanted him to but the way it looked it wasn't promising. She wished she could go back to when she told him to get out and change it but it was too late. She started taking orders for Taco Bell so that Lindsey could go and get back as fast as possible. The entire day had flown by faster than Alex expected. It was already 5:30 in the afternoon. With everything that happened the fight, the crying, talking to Tony and going to visit Ron's grave the day just flew. Alex didn't get anything done that she planned to do but she figured it could all wait until tomorrow.

She had just finished taking down the orders and Lindsey was about to leave when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see her mother standing there. She felt her heart start to pound because Alex was never the one to tell her mom when her and Dave were having problems. It was just something she felt she didn't need to know. She felt bad the day of Ben's party when she fought with Dave right in front of them. Alex tried to be secretive about anything that happened between her and Dave and lately they had been having their fair share of problems. Her mom just picked a bad time to show up. "Mom," said Alex.

"Hey, Alex," she said reading the nervous expression of her daughter's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come in," she said. "Lindsey was just about to go to Taco Bell for dinner. Here's the money," she said handing it to Lindsey.

"All right. I will be right back," said Lindsey as she headed to Taco Bell.

"Taco Bell? Alex? That's not a healthy dinner. I thought you liked to cook healthy for them?"

"Mom, I do but I've had a bad day. It's just easier this way. Besides the baby wants Taco Bell."

"I see," said Sylvia. "And where is Dave?"

Alex bit her bottom lip which was a sign that something was wrong. She had done it since she was little when she got nervous. "He's not here."

"And where is he?"

"Mom, I don't know. We had a fight and I told him to get out."

"Oh my! I'm sorry, Alex," she said hugging her. "What happened?"

"He lied to me about something and went behind my back to take Chelsea to a movie audition. She got the part but still."

"Wow," said Sylvia. "He shouldn't have lied to you."

"I know and the thing about it is.. He couldn't be nice about it. He acted like it was no big deal. He said I was unreasonable and that's why he did it. He said if I didn't have rules that he wouldn't have done it. The fact is.. Chelsea isn't ready for that life and as her mother I have a right to say if I want her in a movie or not. We agreed we'd wait a couple years but he couldn't wait. He just had to do it and said since it wasn't something I wanted then I made a big deal about it."

"Well, Chelsea is your daughter too. You do have the right to say if you want her in the movie or not. Parenting is a team effort."

"Exactly," said Alex, "but he wasn't understanding that. I told him to get out and now I don't know if he's coming back."

"He'll be back, Alex, don't worry yourself. He'll be back."

"I hope so," she said. "I really hope so."

"He will," said Sylvia. "You know your husband has a hot headed temper. Just give him some time to calm down. He'll be back."

"Okay," said Alex.

"GRANDMA!" said Jordyn.

"Hey, Jordyn," she said picking her up.

"Mom," said Alex. "You shouldn't do that."

"I'm okay, Alex. Today is one of my good days."

"All right," said Alex. "Have a seat."

"Thanks," said Sylvia as she took a seat on the couch after Shawn and Chelsea got up for her. "I see Shawn is here. How are you?"

"Good," he said.

"Shawn is going to be staying with us for a while. His mom is undergoing treatment for cancer again."

"That's a shame. I hope she gets better."

"Thank-you," said Shawn. "She'll get better. My mom is a strong woman. She'll fight it."

"Yes she is," said Alex with a smile. Shawn's optimism impressed her. She felt bad for him though because he was pretty much forced to grow up fast. He dealt with bone cancer when he was younger and now his mom had cancer. It was just sad for Alex to see a child grow up so fast and have to deal with grown up things. She could barely deal with her mom being sick and she was 35 years old. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Shawn at 13. "Shawn, I'm sorry. This isn't exactly the homecoming we were planning on giving you."

"Alex, it's okay. I have plenty more days here. I'm still having fun. Chelsea and me have been hanging out so it's okay."

"I know but I just feel bad," she said.

"Don't. I'm fine. My mom and her fiance fight all the time. It's nothing new."

"Okay," said Alex.

"So Shawn, what grade are you going into now?"

"7th," he said.

"I thought you were the year ahead of me?" asked Chelsea.

"I was but I got held back in 2nd grade because of being out with cancer."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "I'm going to be in 7th grade too! This is going to be so cool! We're going to be in the same grade and the same school. That's going to be fun."

"Yeah it is!" said Shawn with a smile.

"I am amazed at how close they are," said Sylvia.

"Me too," said Alex. "They get along great. I'm glad."

"That is good considering the way she treats poor Kaylee," said Sylvia.

"She's getting better with her. She hasn't called her Fed Ex lately.. We're taking it one step at a time."

"At least we're past that point," said Sylvia. "And Ben seems to be doing better with his behavior."

"Oh did I tell you the school told me not to send him back unless we get him tested for behavioral issues."

"That's not surprising," said Sylvia. "So are you going to?"

"Yeah in a couple weeks. OH that's another thing Dave feels we're spending too much money sending the kids to private school."

"Then your father and me will pay for it. I will not let my grandchildren be destroyed by the public school system. I never went to public school, you kids never went to public school and my grandchildren will not either."

"I know. I love my kids going to private school although Ben is on the edge of getting kicked out."

"That's bad because he's only going into 1st grade. Was Dave a bad child?"

"Mom, you have NO idea. According to Donna Dave was a quite the hellion. He wreaked havoc on EVERY teacher he ever had. He was the class clown and then when he got older he just stopped going to school his senior year. He never graduated."

"Well, it's a good thing he's good looking, a wrestler and has good acting skills because you two would be shit out of luck."

"I know," she said, "I know. He is good looking huh?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Yes, Alex," said Sylvia. "And you two together make some of the cutest kids."

"Yeah we do," she said with a smile as Lindsey walked in with their food. "Mom, did you want anything to eat because I will share."

"Oh. No Thank-you," she said. "I'll sit in the living room till the kids are done and then I'll hang out with them."

"Okay," said Alex as she had the kids file into the dining room to eat. She gave them each what they ordered and their drink before she took her own meal and put tons of hot sauce on it. The joys of being pregnant again. Nothing was ever hot and spicy enough for her. She covered her entire meal in hot sauce before she ate it. Once they were finished eating the kids went into the living room to play with their grandma while Alex and Lindsey were cleaning up. "So anything about Kevin?"

"He's out of jail," said Lindsey. "He got out on bail. He is ordered to stay away from Reagan and me. I have a PFA on him and I don't have to face him until we go to court."

"Good. I hope he gets everything he deserves," said Alex.

"Me too," she said. "I can't believe they let him out."

"I can. This justice system just doesn't care enough for victims of domestic violence. If they did they wouldn't let them back out on the streets. The fact is once an abuser always an abuser."

"Does that go for Tony too?"

"I don't know. I don't think he's brave enough to put his hands on Athena because Dave would bury him. Okay let me rephrase that.. In MOST cases the abuser will abuse again but some of them can change I guess."

"I don't think Kevin will ever change. I'm not even holding hope out for that. I think I'm fine with just Reagan and me for a while. I have learned that I deserved WAY more than what he was giving to me. I know one day that special someone is going to come into my life but I'm only 20. I have plenty of time to find a guy. Right now I need to focus on getting my life together and giving Reagan the life she deserves."

"You're right," said Alex with a smile, "you have plenty of time. Maybe after I broke up with Tony I should have stayed single to get my life together instead of getting involved with Dave right away and my life wouldn't be so f**ked up."

"How old were you when you finally broke up with Tony?"

"21," said Alex as Dave walked into the dining room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," said Alex looking at him.

"Well," said Lindsey. "Your man is here. Go talk to him. Make things right. Then go have wild sex."

"Lindsey, shut up," said Alex with a smile.

"You know it's going to happen," said Lindsey with a smile. "You two have a wild sex life.. I get your whole talking innuendo. I know that it means you're going to have sex but seriously go talk for real and then talk again."

"I should help you clean up."

"No. You should go talk to your husband."

"All right," said Alex.

"She's right, Alex, we should talk," he said.

"Okay. Let's go upstairs and talk," she said.

"Wherever," he said as they headed up the back set of stairs to their bedroom.

Once they were in their room Alex shut the door behind them and made sure it was locked. "So?" she said.

"Look, Alex, I know what I did was wrong. I should have talked to you first about taking Chelsea on that audition but I knew you would say no. I really wanted this for her. I think she is more than ready to handle this and do this movie. If you could have seen her and all the passion she had you would have been speechless. It was like it was real. She's a talented little girl and I know we had an agreement but I had to do it just this once to see if she had what it took."

"So why didn't you just say that the day you came home with her?"

"I knew you would be upset," said Dave. "I shouldn't have lied to you about it either. That was wrong on my part and I'm sorry. I know I should have just told you the truth and I am sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "I'm sorry if I blew everything out of proportion. I'm sorry for telling you to get out. I didn't want you to get out."

"It's okay. We both needed time to cool down before anything escalated. I just wish that you would understand that Chelsea is ready to do movies. I know we have an agreement but she's ready. Why can't you just let her do this?"

"Dave," said Alex, "Chelsea doesn't want to do the movie. She told me earlier. She said she's only doing it to make you happy."

"I didn't force her to do this, Alex."

"I know," said Alex, "but she doesn't want to do it. I don't know if you want to pull her out or let her work on it and then see if she likes it or not."

"I would like for her to do it. I want her to at least try it. If she doesn't like it then she can stop. Alex, I'm telling you. She is good at this. She's got it. She's going to go far."

"I don't care as long as she finishes school," said Alex. "I am happy she got the part but I don't agree with it but since she already has the part I guess she's going to do it UNLESS she really objects to doing it."

"All right," he said. "And I am sorry for attacking you about putting her through dance. I know she loves dance and that you're not forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to do. What is going on with us lately? All we ever want to do is fight. I can't live like this, Alex, I went through this before I can't go through it again. We need to get our shit together."

"I know, Baby," she said. "I hate fighting. And with all this shit going on we need to stick together more and stop the fighting. We can't let the small things get to us or we'll never be able to make it through the big stuff. I can't keep getting stressed about this."

"Yeah. I'm supposed to keep you from getting stressed out but yet I'm part of the stress. I'm sorry," he said. "I am really sorry about the way things have been lately. It's just like everything with Sasha and Kyra has been bothering me and then that phone call stuff. The sex tape. I don't know. I'm sorry," he said hugging her.

"I'm sorry too. I love you and I don't want to fight anymore. I want us to get along. And I agree everything with Sasha and Kyra has been bothering me too and then all the phone calls. I just want it to stop. I just want our lives to go back to the way they were. I want us to be able to talk without getting into a fight. And as parents we also need to work together because if we don't we're going to lose control of our own kids. Our marriage is bigger than this, Dave. We're bigger than this. We shouldn't be letting the small things get to us."

"I know," he said. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

"So we're all right?"

"I think so," she said. "As long as you stop lying to me and doing things behind my back."

"All right," he said. "That's good to hear because I was about to start begging you on my knees for you to forgive me."

"Hmm," said Alex with a smile, "maybe I don't' forgive you yet."

"Oh. You forgive me. Too late you already said you did."

"No.. I said we were all right. I didn't say I forgave you," she said.

"Damn," he said with a smile. "Do you forgive me?"

"Hmm. Do I forgive you? Let me see," she said with a smile.

"Maybe you need some convincing," he said as he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. As the passion built from the kiss Dave picked Alex up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently as he removed her shirt. He laid soft kisses on her neck before he slowly trailed his way down her body. He softly kissed her stomach before he reached her hip bone. He gently kissed it.

With it being Alex's weak spot she said, "Okay. Okay. I forgive you!"

"I figured you would," he said with a smile before he quickly slipped out of his clothes as she quickly removed the rest of her clothes.

"And as of right now. I want you more than anything, Baby." He gave her a smile before he laid her down again and covered her with his body. He entered her softly as she let out a moan of pleasure from feeling his hardness deep inside her. Dave leaned down and kissed her passionately as he made love to his wife. With each movement he moved faster and harder as Alex matched his rhythm. As their passion built from their movements they could no longer control it anymore as they climaxed together each letting out a groan of pleasure as they did. Dave softly kissed Alex's lips before he removed his body from hers. "I love you," she said.

"So.. I'm forgiven?" he asked with a smile as he pulled Alex's body closer to his and wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest listening to the beating of his heart while using her hand to trace over her name that he had tattooed on his ribcage.

"I think so," she said. "I mean. yeah," she said.

"Good because I would hate to have to do some more convincing," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sure," she said.

"You know what they say, make up sex is the best sex," he said as his fingertips trailed up and down her arm.

"It certainly is," she said with a smile. "I am so sorry. Do you forgive me for being a bitch?"

"I don't know, Alex, maybe you have some convincing to do," he said with a smile as he pulled her on top of his body so she was straddling him.

"I can do my own convincing," she said with a sly smile as she leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Dave rolled Alex onto her back as he softly began kissing her neck again and massaging her breasts gently as her cell phone began to go off. "Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"Leave it," said Dave. "Your mom is downstairs. Lindsey is downstairs. The kids are downstairs. It's not important. Leave it," he said before kissing her again. Her phone stopped ringing for a minute and as Dave rolled back over onto his back so Alex was straddling him again. She leaned down and laid soft kisses on his neck before her cell phone started going off again. "Leave it," he said as she stopped kissing him.

"I am going to take it," she said as she removed herself from Dave and grabbed it from her jeans pocket. Dave let out a deep breath and sat up as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"It's good to see everything is good between you and Dave," said the voice on the phone. "I bet he doesn't know you're planning on going to visit Dr. Ciccone does he? I'm sure he wouldn't be happy about that. How about knowing that you're so against him lying to you but you have some lies of your own but that's okay right? Alexandra Brooks always the hypocrite. I'm going to give you some time to tell your own secrets and reveal your own lies before I do it for you…. And when I do it….it will be big."

"I think you have the wrong number," said Alex before she hung up the phone on them.

"Who was it?"

"The wrong number," she said. "Where were we?" she asked climbing back into bed with him.

"We were right about here," said Dave with a smile as he laid her down and covered her body with his as they made love once more.

Everything was good between Dave and Alex but she knew he wouldn't let her go see Tony's dad so she opted not to tell him. She knew it was hypocritical because they had just fought about him doing the same thing but she really hoped going to visit him would make the phone calls stop. And make all the threats go away. She was hoping for the best it was a long shot but it was worth a shot. Alex just hoped she wasn't making the wrong decision but only time would tell.

***A/N: Lindsey seems to be adjusting well in the BAutista house. She seems like a good friend for Alex... she will play a VERY crucial part later in the story.. And everything is good between Alex and Dave again which is awesome. They're right. They can't let the small things get to them or they'll never be able to handle the big things.. and trust me.. big things are coming. Apparently Alex might have some secrets and lies that they're giving her time to reveal before they do it BIG.. which could publicly destroy Alex if they do.. if she has lies and secrets though. She should tell Dave about going to see Tony's dad especially AFTER she just fought about DAve doing something behind her back.. double standard.. I think she's playing with fire by doing this.. but it could help them out in the long one or make things worse. So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	38. Chapter 38

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome!**

About two weeks later Tony and Alex were on their way to upstate New York to visit Tony's father. Neither of them told their families where they were going. They were keeping their visit with Dr. Ciccone between the two of them. They both knew their significant others would object to the visit. Tony was driving as Alex was looking out the window of his car. "So are you okay with this?"

"I guess," said Alex. "I mean I don't know."

"It will be fine," he said. "We're just going to go in there and tell him to call off his hounds."

"Easier said than done," she said. "You know first hand what an asshole your dad is. He's not just going to call off his hounds."

"We'll see," said Tony. "So how's your book coming?"

"It's all right," she said. "I haven't written more than a chapter but I'm getting ready to do the second chapter."

"Oh," said Tony. "Was I really as bad as Lindsey's ex-boyfriend?"

"Honestly?" she asked. "I think you were worse. You attacked me so many times after we were broken up it was borderline crazy. And each time you attacked me I ended up at your father's hospital and I would always have him as the doctor. I'll never forget the day you attacked me on Thanksgiving. I was coming home from my mom's house and I thought I was pregnant. You beat me down, you kicked me in the stomach and then you beat me with a belt. It hurt so bad and what hurt the most was every time you attacked me I begged you to stop but you never did. You just kept going and going. Anyway that night I went to the hospital to get checked out.. I specifically asked for the other doctor but I got your dad. I'll never forget him telling me that if I was pregnant he hoped you killed the little bastard. I had never heard anyone so heartless in my entire life."

"He said that to you?" asked Tony. He knew his dad hated Alex but he never thought his dad would say something so heartless to her.

"Yes, Tony, he did," she said. "And he wished you would have killed me when you broke into our house in Florida and left me for dead.."

"Alex, I am so sorry about that. You have to know I didn't mean to stab you. It wasn't my intent to stab you.."

"It wasn't your intent? You raped me, tried to choke me and then you stabbed me when I tried to get away. You left me for dead, Tony."

"Alex, I swear to you I never wanted to stab you. I don't even know why I did it."

"But did you not hold a knife to my throat?"

"Yes," he said, "but my intent was not to stab you."

"Then what was the intent?" asked Alex. She knew it happened years ago but it still hurt her deep inside because Tony and her never really talked about it. Tony was one of her friends now but she couldn't let it go what he had done to her.

"I don't know. I just wanted to inflict pain. I was a sick man, Alex. You didn't deserve any of that and I'm sorry. I was jealous of what you and Dave had. I wanted to control you. I wanted you to be mine but when I saw that I couldn't it made me go crazy. I loved you, Alex. I never wanted my intention to be to stab you. If I could go back I would have done things differently. I would have gotten my shit together back then so I wouldn't have lost you. I have come to realize I lost you because of my own destruction. I was the one that pushed you away by doing drugs, raping you, beating you and all the other f**ked up things I did to you. It was ME that pushed you away. I could have had you if I cleaned up my act but at the time I didn't want to. I was scared of my father and what he would do to me. I wanted to be like my father so bad I destroyed myself in the process. I destroyed you in the process and made your life hell. It wasn't fair to you but I have worked through my personal demons and became a better person. It took my daughter and Athena to make me a better person but I did it and I am proud of myself for that. And now looking back I see how wrong I was for what I did to you. I still can't believe I was one of those guys. Especially after watching my mom get beat by my dad everyday of my life. I used to help my mom clean up the blood from her busted lip, I helped my mom off the ground after my dad knocked her down, I helped my mom get ice for her bruises. I saw my mom give excuse after excuse on where she got the bruises. Each time it was different. I never understood why she kept enduring it and she kept allowing it to happen. I still don't understand it. I used to promise myself I would never treat a woman the way my father treated my mom. I failed on that promise big time. You live what you learn I guess. My dad's theory on a woman was they were there to have sex with, make dinner and have babies. He never allowed my mom to work or do anything with friends. He controlled her in every way possible. It's funny because he was this well respected doctor to the community but at home and on the streets he was the biggest asshole in the world. He led two different lives. His kids were to inherit his business and there was a time I wanted that more than anything but that was after I was brainwashed and manipulated into thinking it was the only life out there. I wish I wasn't that guy but I was and all I can say is I'm sorry."

"Tony, it's okay. You were the one that pushed me away. I gave you chance after chance. I denied the abuse at first but then it kept going and going.. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out. I left because of how you were treating me. Getting out is the easy part but staying out is the hardest part. I did everything I could but none of it was good enough. I even moved out of state and it still occurred and now here we are again but this time I'm being harassed by some psychos that don't know how to move on with their lives. It's not fair to me," she said. "I feel like I did back then. I am scared for my life," she said.

"Alex, I am sorry. Everything is my fault. I never wanted your life to turn out like that. It's not fair for you to be scared for your life because of me."

"No.. it's my fault too because I got involved in this mess by getting involved with you and Ron."

"But I started it.. Actually my father started it but we were all acting participants." he said as they pulled into the parking lot of the jail. He found a parking space and put the car in park. "Let's do this."

"I don't know if I can," said Alex. "I don't want to face him."

"Alex, it will be fine," said Tony. "He can't hurt you."

"Physically," she said, "but he could f**k me up emotionally."

"I'm with you. It will be okay. Come on," he said.

"All right. Fine," she said unbuckling her seatbelt. "Let's do this."

"Let's do this," he said with a smile as they got out of the car. They walked into the police station together. They were checked with a metal detector to make sure they didn't' have any weapons on them. They were then hand checked to make sure they weren't hiding anything. They signed in and were given passes to go visit with Dr. Ciccone. Neither of them were really ready to see him but they felt it was necessary.

As they were escorted to the room where they were meeting him Alex whispered to Tony, "that female guard definitely copped a feel when she was checking me."

Tony let out a laugh and said, "well, you can't blame her."

"Shut up," said Alex with a laugh of her own. Their laughter stopped as they reached the door to the room they were meeting Tony's father.

"Have a seat," said the guard as they walked into the room.

Alex and Tony took a seat as the guard called for Dr. Ciccone to be brought in. Alex took a deep breath as she waited to see Dr. Ciccone for the first time since he tried to kill her but ended up killing Ron instead. She waited to see him as he finally came in after they waited 15 minutes. They brought him in in a blue jumpsuit and he wore handcuffs and his feet were shackled. He had aged a lot since the last time Alex had seen him. His once jet black hair was now graying at the roots and he was once a clean shaven man but he was growing grey stubble on his face. His blue eyes looked weary and tired. He was not the same man physically that Alex had remembered. It was obvious he had let himself go while in prison. He walked over and took a seat. He let out a "Hmph," as he sat down leaning back on the chair.

"Hey, Dad," said Tony.

"Hello, Dr. Ciccone," said Alex with a little weariness in her voice.

"What do you two want? Isn't this a nice surprise."

"We just came for a visit," said Tony.

"And why on Earth would you visit me? You're the one that got me in here."

"No, Dad, you got yourself in here," said Tony.

"Because you ratted me out to safe your own ass!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Ciccone," said the guard.

"It was the only way I could get out to see my daughter and be in her life," he said.

"And you have a lot of nerve bringing her here," he said looking at Alex. "Did you come back to join the family business?"

"No," said Tony.

"That's a shame. I'm sure your little girl would be perfect for a job in the business. She would make a good drug deliverer. No one would expect a little girl to deliver drugs."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Tony. "That's my daughter you're talking about. She will NEVER be a part of your bullshit. I will kill your ass if you EVER try to bring my daughter into your shit."

"So you do still have the Ciccone rage," said Dr. Ciccone with a laugh.

"Tony," said Alex, "I don't think this is the place to be threatening him."

"I'm not threatening anyone if he EVER thinks about bringing my daughter into his f**ked up life or has someone touch her I will kill him. That's a promise!"

"Tony," said Alex, "you could get yourself put in jail."

"I don't give a f**k! My daughter is my life.. He's not going to ruin her."

"And Alex what about your son.. He would work out too."

"My husband would bury you," said Alex. "You don't even want to go there."

"So really why are you here?" asked his dad.

"We want the phone calls and the threats to stop," said Tony.

"Oh yeah. I heard about those. Alex, I hear you have a few skeletons hidden in your closet."

"I have NOTHING hidden in my closet," she responded. "I want the phone calls to stop and the threats to stop."

"Why do you two assume I have something to do with that?"

"Because you're a monster," said Tony. "It has you written all over it."

"My hands are clean," he said.

"Then how do you know about the secrets?" asked Tony.

"I have an informant but it's not me."

"Then tell Chris and Brian to knock it the f**k off," said Tony.

"Chris and Brian no longer work for me. In case you haven't noticed I'm sitting in jail waiting to be put to death.. No one works for me. I'm going to assume that there's a new boss in town and it's not me."

"Who are you trying to fool, Dad. I know you would never give it up even if you're getting ready to rot in jail. I'm not stupid. Tell Chris and Brian to knock it off."

"What makes you so sure it's them?" asked his dad.

"Tony, he's just playing mind games," said Alex. "It's all of them working together."

"Alex, I see you're still the smart one. My son was never the smart one when it came to you two. You would have been a great asset to the business had you not run away."

"I didn't want to be in your business," said Alex. "That's why I left when I did."

"But you didn't mind sleeping with Ron. He was involved in the life until you made him think straight. You ruined him."

"I didn't ruin anyone," said Alex. "He wanted out. He told me he wanted out. He wanted to make his life better and didn't want that bullshit holding him down."

"And now he's dead because of you," said his dad. "You're toxic."

"No. He's dead because of you," said Alex. "YOU held the gun and you shot it. He's dead because of you."

"Anyway," said Tony, "are you going to make it stop or not?"

"I can't make something stop that I have no part in," said Dr. Ciccone. "So I heard your wife is pregnant. I congratulate you even though you never bring your kid to see me. I am her grandpa after all."

"Over my dead body," said Tony. "You will NEVER meet Lexie and as far as she knows you're dead."

"That can be arranged," he said. "Let's get this straight right now, Anthony. You are not my son anymore. You are NOTHING to me. You turned your back on me. You turned me in to the police. You chose water over blood. We're done. You're not my son. You're out of my will and you're out of my life. So take your bitch and get the f**k out. And when you end up in a pile of shit.. Don't come to me looking for help. I don't' help traitors."

"We're not leaving until you tell your bitches to leave us alone. We want the threats to stop and we want the phone calls, e-mails and text messages to stop. Tell us you're going to make it stop or we're not going anywhere."

"I told you. I have no control over that. I can't make anything stop," said Dr. Ciccone.

"You're lying," said Alex. "It's your doing."

"Think what you want but if I were you, Alex, instead of trying to figure out who was making the calls, I would worry about the sex tapes that they have on you along with that GREAT conversation with Ron. I think if you have any skeletons in your closet it's time to take them out before they reveal them for you. You and me both know you don't want that. You just became a teacher right? I don't think your employers would be happy to know their new 1st grade teacher has a few sex tapes out there. I think you should do what is said and tell Dave your secrets and lies. You know what they are and so do I. Get them out there now before someone does it for you and I assure you.. They will be tabloid worthy. You worry about Chelsea being trailed by the paparazzi.. Just wait till your secrets are revealed.. They are going to hound you. Asking questions and the world is going to hate you."

"I don't believe anything that is going on," said Alex. "I have no secrets hidden. I have no lies told. This is bullshit."

"You seem so sure," said Dr. Ciccone. "You know it's kind of funny that you two are here together. Are you giving it up to Tony on the side?"

"No," said Alex. "Since Tony became a human being something you have never achieved, I have become his friend. He's a good guy and he's an amazing father. You should take lessons from him."

He let out a laugh and said, "take lessons from him? That's funny."

"Dad, are you going to make it stop or not?"

"I told you. I have no control over it. I just simply have an informant telling me the information I need to know. To tell you the truth I don't know who's involved but I don't think you two want to make them mad."

"You do know," said Tony, "and you're just playing games. That's okay. I got your number. Just remember what you raised your son to be. I know the ins and outs of evil. So tell your informant they're playing with fire and if they keep playing they're going to get burned. Let's go, Alex. I've seen enough of this despicable human being."

Alex got up and followed Tony to the door, "Bye guys," said Dr. Ciccone with a smirk. "Oh, Alex!"

"What?" she said as she stopped at the door.

"The baby you're pregnant with. Good luck. I wouldn't want you to get too stressed or hurt."

"F**k you," said Alex as she headed out the door. They signed out of the prison and handed in their passes before leaving the prison. When they got in the car as soon as Tony started the car Alex said, "that entire trip was pointless."

"It was worth a shot. I am sorry that he said that stuff to you."

"I expected it," she said. "It's no big deal."

"It is to me," he said. "I know he has Chris and Brian calling us."

"I know he does too. Informant my ass."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I don't know what to do because no matter what we do nothing ever works. So I guess we just endure it for a while."

"I guess," said Tony, "but I meant what I said. I will fight back if it doesn't stop."

"And you're doing so good. Why would you do that?"

"Because it's about protection," he said.

"But is it worth risking your freedom?"

"Probably not," he said.

"Then let it be handled by the police or something."

"Because calling the police is going to make it stop. I doubt that."

"I was being helpful," she said. "Maybe he will have it stop."

"I doubt it," said Tony. "I know my dad. This is just the beginning. It's going to get worse."

"Lovely," she said. "I just want it to stop. There has to be a way to make it stop. I'll figure it out."

"Good luck with that," he said as they drove home. "And who does he think he's hurting when he tells me I'm nothing to him? I don't want to be anything to him. I could care less. I have a family now. A loving and caring family."

"Yes you do," said Alex with a smile. "And I'm sure you have your mom too."

"My mom is so in love with my dad she hates me too for turning my back on my father so no I don't have her."

"Oh. I'm sorry," said Alex. "Tony," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this could get tragic?"

"It's a possibility," he said, "but I assure you I will NOT let anything happen to you."

"Okay," said Alex. "I am just so scared that this is going to get tragic because of us going to see your dad. I think we made him angry."

"I know," said Tony. "But like I said, I won't let anything happen to you. I got your back."

"Thanks," she said. Alex wasn't sure why she felt that something tragic was going to happen but down deep inside she felt the fear. She felt going to see Tony's dad was a big mistake and she was now regretting it. It was clear that they had upset him which in most cases would make the entire thing worse. Alex didn't know what to expect in the future and that's what scared her the most. She felt like she was reliving history not knowing what was going to happen or if she was safe or not. This time it was different because she had kids to protect but she promised herself she would do anything she had to in order to keep her kids safe. She would not let any harm come their way. She didn't care what she had to do but her kids would not be tainted by anything. Her goal from that moment was to protect her kids and herself because the thought of knowing Dr. Ciccone was still destroying lives from jail made her even more nervous especially now that they had upset him.

***A/N: So now we know why Tony did what he did to Alex so many years ago but that doesn't make it right and he still should have gotten more than five years in jail for it. THey went to see Tony's dad.. everything went as expected. Nothing really changed and all they managed to do was upset him. Dr. Ciccone knows he's part of the threats and the calls. He knows too much not to be. I have to say he is one heartless man.. his time is coming soon...Poor Alex is now regretting going to visit him. SHe shouldn't have gone in the first place. Things could get worse now but only time will tell. What did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	39. Chapter 39

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

***There are a couple scenes in here that are a bit tough.**

Tony pulled into Alex's and Dave's driveway to drop Alex off after their lovely visit to Tony's dad. "Are you all right?" asked Tony.

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Alex. "Why?"

"Because you've been quiet most of the way home. Did my dad upset you?"

"It's not that it's just I'm worried about my kids. I don't want anything to happen to them because of your dad and his bullshit. I will do what I have to to protect my kids," she said.

"I know. I would do anything to protect my kids too. I don't think our kids are in danger."

"You heard your dad. He said Lexie would make a good drug deliverer and that Ben would be good in the business too. If anything those two are in danger."

"My dad is a lot of things but he doesn't hurt children," said Tony. "Well, at least I don't' think he does. You kind of shocked me when you told me what he said about you possibly being pregnant and me attacking you. I never thought he would say something like that."

"It surprises you?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Well, maybe no," he said. "I don't know. I never knew he was that harsh to you."

"Trust me.. He was harsh. When I had the broken ribs he pushed on them just to make it hurt. He was a douche bag."

"I know," said Tony, "but just think about it. He's getting ready to pay for everything he's done."

"That doesn't mean that his thugs are going to just disappear off the face of the earth. With or without your dad Tony they're going to do what they want and hurt whomever they want. Do you know what could happen to me if those sex tapes get out? Do you know what could happen if that tape of Ron and me gets out? I will lose my job, my husband and possibly my family. I can't have them getting out. I can't deal with the destruction they'll cause."

"How bad is that tape with you and Ron?"

"It's bad," she said. "Like end my marriage lose my family bad."

"Oh," he said. "They're just bluffing. I don't think they're going to do anything."

"Yeah. I don't think they're bluffing. I think they're pretty serious. I have to go. Lindsey has had the kids long enough. I'll talk to you later."

"All right. Bye, Alex," he said as she opened the door.

"Bye, Tony," she said before she shut the door. She walked up to the front door and opened it with her key. She walked into the house and said, "Lindsey, I'm home." She laid her keys on the table and made her way into the house.

"Alex, I'm in the kitchen," said Lindsey.

Alex walked into the kitchen to see Lindsey doing the dishes while the kids were out back playing. "Hey," she said walking over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"How was your trip?"

"It was good," she said. "How were the kids?"

"They were great," she said. "Josiah and Jordyn took their naps while Ben, Kaylee and me painted outside on the patio. I gave them breakfast, lunch and they just had their snack before they went outside. They didn't give me any trouble at all."

"Good and Chelsea and Dave are in the city filming I guess?"

"Yeah. They left a little after you did. Chelsea wasn't really happy."

"That's because she doesn't want to do it but her dad wants her to. So to make him happy she said she was going to do it. I think she's just adding pressure to herself."

"Yeah," she said. "I talked to Kevin today."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because he wants to see Reagan," she answered.

"And what did you say?"

"I told him he could," she said.

"Lindsey, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"She's his daughter too. He deserves that right," she said. "He'll get his lawyer after me if I don't."

"So he's not even capable of being a dad right now. How do you know he won't hurt Reagan?"

"I don't but he wants to see her."

"How is he going to see her?"

"I was going to drop her off over there."

"Not a good idea," said Alex. "I don't care if he's Reagan's dad or not. You need to cut contact now and you shouldn't be the one taking her over there. You need to find someone to take her there because if you go by yourself it could get out of control."

"I know but what am I supposed to do? Reagan is his daughter too."

"It doesn't matter. Cut the ties now," said Alex, "or he will NEVER go away. Once you're out stay out. I know it's easier said than done but you have to be courageous to stay out."

"But what about Reagan?"

"Lindsey, Reagan may be his daughter but is that someone you want your daughter to be with?"

"Not really. He's going to get his lawyer after me. He deserves to see the child."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yes," she said.

"In most cases where the father abuses the mother they don't allow them to see the child without supervision. I don't think you should set up any visits until you talk to a lawyer yourself to find out what your options are."

"But how can I afford a lawyer. I only have $100 to my name if that," she said.

"Dave and me will pay the expenses and you can use our lawyer. He's a great lawyer. You'll like him."

"Alex, I can't ask you to do that. I'm just going to need to find a lawyer for pre-bono."

"Absolutely not," said Alex. "I will pay the expenses for your lawyer."

"I can't have you do that," she said. "I'll find my own lawyer."

"Just think about it. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, "but I really think I'm going to find my own lawyer."

"Suit yourself," said Alex. "Anyway. I think I'm going to go work on the 2nd chapter of my book out on the patio. You don't have to do the dishes if you don't want to. I'll do them later."

"No," said Lindsey. "I don't mind."

"Lindsey, I insist. Take it easy," said Alex. "Come outside and enjoy this beautiful summer day."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," said Alex with a smile. "Come on."

"All right," said Lindsey as she followed Alex out onto the patio after she grabbed her notebook and a pen to write with. "So you're still writing your book?"

"Yeah I barely even started it," she said. "I just have the first chapter of when I met Tony."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah," said Alex as she opened the notebook and picked up her pen.

Alex took the pen and wrote on the top line, **CHAPTER 2: Blinded by Love!**

_Tony and me decided to give it a shot despite everything that happened when we first met and how I ended up in his bed I still felt it was worth giving him a shot. He was a very sweet guy. He pulled out chairs and opened up doors. He put everything he had to do aside so he could spend time with me. I had found out that they had locked Ron in the bathroom the night I was supposed to go back to his house with him. I didn't find this out until AFTER Tony and me decided to become a couple. We took it all way too fast. We were pretty much living together after a month it was like he was my drug and I couldn't get enough of him. I was addicted to him. I probably should have had some type of intervention but I wasn't willing to listen to anyone. I got warnings about what kind man he really was and the kind of things he did. I ignored them all because I didn't see that in him. I saw him as a sweet, loving and caring man. I suppose most male abusers are this way. They like to charm themselves to women so they fall in love with them but I was too blinded to even see that. _

_I remember the day I met his father and that was another event that came too soon. As we were driving to his parents' house that day he said, "Now my dad is an asshole sometimes. Just ignore some of the stuff he does."_

_"Um, Okay," I said. I wasn't sure what that meant but I knew I would soon find out. We arrived at his parents' house and I was a nervous wreck because I didn't know what they expected from Tony's girlfriends or what kind of woman they wanted for their son. I knew how my parents were and they wanted me to have an upstanding, intelligent and handsome man. One that could give them beautiful grandchildren which I really wasn't interested in at the time. I didn't know if Tony's parents wanted him with someone that had graduated college or what. It's pretty safe to say that I was scared to death to meet his parents. Tony took me into his parents' where he introduced me to his mother Claudia and his father Antony Ciccone Sr. From the moment I met his father I knew he had a scummy way about him. He just seemed like an asshole to me especially since I wasn't even in the house for 10 minutes before he told Claudia to go into the kitchen and do her work. I couldn't believe he disrespected his wife like that. Claudia wasted no time and told me it was nice meeting me before she headed off to the kitchen. Dr. Ciccone took me into the living room with Tony and offered me a seat. He explained to me that he was a doctor at a local hospital and all he wanted from his son was for him to inherit the family business. At first I thought he was talking about Tony going to be a doctor but I soon found out he meant his thug business. He asked me what I did and what I planned to do with my life. He grew a crooked smile on his face when I told him I wanted to be a lawyer. He then whispered something to Tony and Tony smiled and nodded. Tony left the room shortly after that and left me alone with his father. It was very uncomfortable especially as his father moved over to the couch to sit down next to me. He sat too close for comfort and he didn't keep his hands to himself. He rested his hand on my thigh as he told me how beautiful I was and how I was perfect for his son. He told me that his son was a great guy and that I am lucky to be with him. At the time I did feel lucky to be with Tony. I loved him with all my heart. I had never been so in love with someone as I was with Tony. He was a great guy. The only problem was I didn't know what it was about Tony that made me fall in love with him so deeply. _

_When Tony came back in the room he didn't seem bothered by the fact his father was sitting so close to me with his hand resting on my thigh. I still don't understand it to this day. It seemed as if Tony was scared of his father. It seemed as if he didn't want to cross him or get him upset. I could see the fear but I just didn't understand why. I breathed a sigh of relief when Claudia called us into the kitchen for dinner. I quickly removed Dr. Ciccone's hand and got up from the couch and walked with Tony to the kitchen. He pulled out the chair for me to sit down and then took a seat next to me. He even put the food on my plate and got me a drink. His father gave him glares as he did. I wasn't sure why he was glaring at him the way he was but I would soon find out. _

_Dinner was going great! I was learning about his father, his mother and even more about Tony. I was hearing stories about him from when he was a kid. It was going well until Dr. Ciccone said, "Claudia, can you get me a drink?"_

"_But I'm eating," she replied. _

"_NOW!" He said in a forceful tone. Claudia wasted no time and hurried to get him a drink. I couldn't believe it and Tony sat there and did nothing. He had the same look of fear in his eyes as his father belittled his mother in front of our very eyes. She gave him the drink and he took a sip of it and said, "this is warm! Put some ice in it. Why are you so stupid?" _

"_I'm sorry, Honey," she said as she took the glass to put some ice into the glass. She hurried it back over to him and said, "I am so sorry."_

"_Just be smarter next time," he said as he took another sip. "That's better. And I'm finished with my meal," he said. _

"_All right. Let me take your plate for you," she said as she took it from him but the plate dropped onto the floor causing it to break. _

"_YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW HARD IS IT TO COLLECT A PLATE!" He stood up and there was anger in his eyes and hate in his voice. It was a scary thing to witness I understood the fear in Tony's eyes. _

"_I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean.." she started to say before Dr. Ciccone hit her across the face. Claudia grabbed her face immediately and began to cry as she got down to pick up the plate. Dr. Ciccone couldn't leave it alone there he had to take it another step further and kick her down to the ground. "Stop!" she said as she saw him go to kick her again but it did no good he kicked her one last time before he stormed out of the kitchen. Again Tony sat and did nothing as his father abused his mother. He just went on eating like it was a normal activity. I couldn't take it anymore and I wanted to leave. I hated what I saw and I didn't want to be there anymore. I had NEVER seen a man treat a woman like that. The way I was raised was that a man and woman were equal in a marriage and it was unheard of for a man to ever hit a woman. I was always raised that a man hitting a woman was an act of cowardice and it was beyond wrong. _

"_Tony, I want to leave," I said. _

"_But I'm still eating," he said. _

"_I know but I don't feel comfortable__ being here," I said as I got up to help his mom. "Claudia, are you okay?" I asked as I helped her pick up the plate. _

"_She's fine," said Tony. "Just sit down and eat."_

"_Tony, she's your mother. You don't care about what just happened to her?"_

"_I do but she's fine. Just sit down and eat and we can leave after that." _

"_I'm not sitting down," I said, "I want to leave." _

"_SIT DOWN!" he yelled. _

"_NO!" I said, "I want to leave."_

"_You want to leave? Fine. We'll leave," he said as he threw his fork down. He got up from the chair and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the house. I told him several times he was hurting me but he didn't care. His grip got tighter and it hurt more. When we got back to my apartment he pulled me into the house as I was fighting it. We had so many people watching him do it but no one said a word or did anything to help me. He continued to drag me up to my apartment where he slammed me against a wall and hit me in the face for being disrespectful to him. He let go of me as I began to cry. "Alex, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it," he said as he hugged me. _

"_Get off of me! You hit me!" I said as I choked back my tears. _

"_I didn't mean it. I am sorry. I just lost my temper. I'm sorry."_

"_No, Tony," I said, "you put your hands on me."_

"_Alex, I love you. I promise I will never do it again. I love you. Please forgive me. I promise it will never happen again."_

"_Do you promise?" I asked. _

"_I promise," he said as he kissed me. I don't know why it was so easy for me to forgive him for hitting me but it just felt right to me. I know it was stupid to do but his charming ways just made it so much easier to forget he hit me and forgive him. I believed him. That was my mistake._

"Mommy," said Jordyn as she interrupted Alex from writing.

"Yes, Jordyn?" she asked putting the pen down and closing the notebook knowing she was finished for the day.

"Can you push me on the swing?"

"Sure," said Alex as she laid the book down and got up to push Jordyn on the swing. She would never deny her kids their time with her. She enjoyed hearing Jordyn's laughter as she pushed her on the swing. The higher she went the more giggles and laughter she had. It was music to Alex's ears. As she was pushing her on the swings Lindsey picked up Alex's notebook and read chapter 1 and read what was written of chapter 2.

Alex continued to push Jordyn on the swing until Jordyn decided she wanted to play in the sandbox so Alex stopped the swing so Jordyn could go play in the sand. Alex made her way over to the patio just in time for Dave to arrive home with Chelsea. He came out on the patio and said, "Hey, Alex."

"Hey, Baby," she said. "How was filming?"

"It was good. Chelsea was a natural of course. I think she had fun."

"That's good," said Alex as she got up to walk with Dave in the house.

"So where did you and Tony go today?" he asked as they were in the kitchen.

"We just went to visit a friend," said Alex.

"Okay," he said getting out a beer. "And where did you go to meet t his friend?"

"We just went upstate," she said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering," he said as he opened the beer.

"Mama, I'm going to go for a walk in the woods with Shawn is that okay?" asked Chelsea.

"Sure but don't go too far," she said.

"We won't. We're just going to the pond and then back."

"All right. Watch out for the snakes," said Alex.

"We will. Love you, Mama," she said as she walked out of the house.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Tony lately," said Dave as they sat down at the table.

"We're just talking about some stuff," said Alex. "Shelter stuff."

"So you have to drive upstate with him for shelter stuff?" he asked taking a sip of his beer.

"I told you we went to visit a friend," said Alex. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying you're spending a lot of time with Tony lately. Is there something going on between you two?"

"No," said Alex. "Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know, Alex. I'm just wondering why my wife would want to spend so much time with a guy that almost took her life. I don't get that. Are you having an affair with him?"

"No," said Alex, "that's ridiculous."

"I don't think it's ridiculous at all. It kind of makes sense. You guys are so secretive I wouldn't' doubt it. So just be honest with me. Are you having an affair with Tony?"

"No, Dave, I'm not. Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"Because I got a phone call from someone that said you two have been too close lately."

"And you're going to believe the phone call over your wife?"

"Alex, you have to admit it's not too hard to believe. You two have been spending a lot of time together lately. I have to wonder what's going on."

"NOTHING," said Alex, "and it's pissing me off that you're asking me this. You of all people should know I'm not going to cheat on you. I love you too much to cheat on you."

"That didn't stop you from sleeping with Ron," said Dave.

"And that was during a tough time," said Alex.

"Well, if that's the case," said Dave, "me sleeping with Sasha was during a tough time."

"You're an asshole," said Alex. "I can't believe you. Do you honestly think I would cheat on you?"

"I don't know," he said, "would you?"

"No," said Alex. "And if you must know Tony and me went to visit his father today to get the phone calls to stop."

"Wait, you're still getting phone calls and you went to visit that psycho."

"Yes," said Alex, "I wasn't going to say anything but I had to because you're accusing me of having an affair with Tony."

"Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said.

"You're right. You didn't know. I've been getting threatened and everything but you accuse me of having an affair."

"I'm sorry," he said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I had no idea and I'm sorry. You shouldn't' have gone to see Dr. Psycho though. You know that's enough to make the situation worse."

"I thought it might help but now I realize it's only going to get worse. I don't' know what to do anymore, Dave. I really don't know," she said as she began crying. "What they're threatening me with can ruin my entire life."

"Alex, they aren't going to do anything. We will figure something out," said Dave. "I promise. I won't let them hurt you. I will do what I have to to protect you and our family. Just don't get upset. Just think about the baby," he said as he comforted his wife.

"I'm trying not to but it's so hard. What if they do?"

"They won't," said Dave. "I won't let them. I promise when I find out who's doing this I will handle them. All right? Don't worry about anything. You'll be all right. I promise."

"Okay," she said as she turned and cried on his shoulder. Dave continued to comfort Alex as she cried. He felt bad for her not knowing what was going to happen next. He knew he was going to do anything he could to protect her and his family. He wasn't going to let anyone harm her with whatever they had on her and he wasn't going to let his kids be affected by it at all. He kissed the top of her head as he continued to comfort her. His job right now was not to be a movie star or a barber. His job was to be there for his wife and that's just what he was going to do as she continued to cry.

***A/N: Alex's relationship with Tony was just bad in general. She shouldn't have forgiven him but that's how it usually happens. And it's true abusers do have the tendency to charm other people. Lindsey wanting to meet with Kevin so he can see Reagan is a VERY bad idea. And I think Alex should discuss it with DAve before she volunteers paying for Lindsey's lawyer. THat can be pretty costly.. she should talk to DAve first. What is on that tape that Alex is so scared of getting out? And Dave had a lot of nerve accusing Alex of having an affair with Tony. That was horrible but he changed his tune when he realized what was going on. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	40. Chapter 40

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

About an hour later Chelsea and Shawn came back from the woods with a surprise for Alex. "My mama is going to flip out when she sees this," said Chelsea as they walked up to the house.

"Well, it was nice of the man to give it to us. Where did he come from?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Chelsea. "I thought our property was private but he just came out of no where."

"I know. That was creepy but he caught the frog for us so it doesn't matter," said Shawn.

They walked into the house to see Alex getting burgers ready for dinner and Chelsea said, "Mama, look what we got at the pond!"

"What?" asked Alex as she put down a burger and walked over to Chelsea to see her holding a box.

"A FROG!" said Chelsea.

"Ew," said Alex. "That's disgusting, Chelsea. Where did you get it?"

"We were sitting at the pond just throwing rocks into the water and then we saw the frog on the ground. We both went to get it but he hopped away," she answered.

"So then how did you get it because your clothes aren't wet at all."

"It was weird. There was a man there. He went into the pond and gave it to us," she said. "He even gave us the box. He tried to get us to go further in the woods but I told him we weren't allowed to go any further because you said no further than the pond."

"A man gave you the frog?" asked Alex as Dave walked into the kitchen.

"Pretty cool frog," he said looking in the box. "It's huge," he said with a smile. "See? Shawn is good at catching frogs."

"I didn't catch it, Dad," he said.

"Chels?" he asked.

"It wasn't me either."

"Then how did you get the frog into the box?" he asked looking at it.

"A man gave it to them," said Alex.

"A man?" asked Dave.

"Yes," said Chelsea. "He was kind of fat but not too fat. I forget what he said his name was."

"He didn't tell us his name," said Shawn. "He told us he could show us where we could find more frogs and even turtles further in the woods."

"You didn't go with him did you?" asked Dave.

"No, Dad, we're not stupid," said Chelsea. "We told him we weren't allowed to go any further than where we were because Mama said no."

"And what did he say?" asked Alex as she handed Dave the burgers to put on the grill.

"He said we better listen to you," she answered.

"Where did he come from?" asked Dave.

"I don't know. He just appeared," said Chelsea. "I never saw him before in my life."

"Did he hurt you?" asked Dave.

"No, Dad. We just walked away after that. He gave me the creeps," said Chelsea.

"I'm going into the woods," said Dave as he handed Alex the burgers. "Can you put these on? If I'm not back in 20 minutes send help. Okay?"

"Dave, don't," said Alex with fear in her voice. She wasn't sure where this man came from or what he was doing on their property. She wasn't sure if it was a set up or not.

"Alex, I'll be fine," he said. "Just put the burgers on and keep an eye on the kids playing outside. I'll be right back."

"Fine," she said walking out on the patio to put the burgers on the grill as Dave grabbed a baseball bat and headed off to the woods. "Be careful, Baby!"

"I will," he said holding up the baseball bat. He ventured into the woods as Alex watched him from the patio.

"Mommy?" said Jordyn as she ran up from the swing set. "Where's daddy going?"

"He's just going into the woods," said Alex. "He'll be back."

"Why did he take the baseball bat with him. Is there a wolf in the woods?" she asked hugging onto Alex's leg.

Alex figured it would be better to tell her there were wolves in the woods than to tell her that there was a strange man in the woods. "Yes, Jordyn."

"What if they hurt Daddy?"

"They won't. Daddy is like a super hero. He'll be all right," said Alex.

"I'm scared," she said holding tighter to Alex's legs.

"Don't be scared," said Chelsea. "Daddy is fine. Look what we got," she said.

"What?" asked Jordyn. It was like she had suddenly forgotten about her fear and was more interested in what Shawn and her had in the box. Ben, Kaylee and Josiah ran over to the table to see what was in the box as well.

"Is that a frog?" asked Ben.

"Yes," said Chelsea.

"Cool," he said. "It's huge. Did you get it in the pond?"

"Around the pond," she said.

"Let me hold it," said Ben.

"Don't drop it," said Chelsea as she handed it to Ben.

"I won't," he said as he held it. "This isn't a pond frog. There is no way this is a pond frog."

"Yes it is, Stupid," said Chelsea. "We got it from the pond."

"Chelsea, I never saw a frog that big at the pond," said Ben.

"Well, it was in the pond."

"Whatever," said Ben. "Wanna hold it Kaylee?" he asked handing it out to her.

"MOMMY! Make him get it away!" she yelled.

"Scaredy Cat Baby!" he said.

"MOMMY!" she yelled again.

"Benjamin, leave your sister alone," said Alex.

"Fine," said Ben as he put the frog back in the box.

"I want to hold the frog," said Josiah.

"No Si," said Chelsea. "You would drop him and then we'd have to catch him all over again. Just touch him."

"Okay," said Josiah as he put his hand in the box to touch the frog.

"I like froggies," said Jordyn with her smile.

"I know you do," said Alex. "That's why I had to buy you a froggy raincoat, froggy boots and froggy shoes."

"Yeah," said Jordyn with a smile as she reached into the box to touch the frog as well.

Dave was walking in the woods as he came upon the pond. He saw no one in sight but he continued walking in the woods. It was silent except for the birds chirping, frogs croaking and the water of the pond. He walked past the spot where the kids usually hung out when they were in the woods to see if he could see anyone. He highly doubted that a person would get out of the woods that fast. He ventured until he came to a man standing about 15 feet from the rock where the kids usually sat. "Excuse me," said Dave.

"Oh, Hello, Sir," said the man. He was large in nature but not too large. He was about 6'0 tall. He was definitely on the husky side. His head was shaven, his teeth were nearly rotted and his face was scruffy but not dirty. His eyes were hazel almost brown and he spoke with a Brooklyn accent.

"We're you just talking to my kids? Trying to get them to come further into the woods with you?" asked Dave.

"Sir, I was just trying to tell them the frogs are better to catch down here."

"What were you doing on my property? This is private property," said Dave but before the man could answer he ran off. Dave chased after him but he disappeared further into the woods. Once he was out of sight Dave stopped chasing him. Dave caught his breath and headed back through the woods to get home.

When he arrived back at the house Alex and the kids were sitting down to eat dinner. "Alex, I'm calling the police," he said.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because there was a man in the woods. I think it's shady if you ask me. I'm calling the police. When I asked him why he was on our property he took off running. I don't' think he had good intentions. Chelsea, Ben, Shawn and Kaylee NO more playing in the woods do you understand me?"

"But, Dad," said Chelsea. "That's not fair. I like going into the woods to play at the pond."

"I don't' care," said Dave. "I prefer you stay out of the woods. With crazy people like that running around you don't need to venture into the woods."

"Ugh," she said.

"Dad, how are we going to catch frogs and turtles now?" asked Ben.

"You're not," said Dave before he walked into the house to call the police. He called the police and they told them they would send an officer over in a few minutes to talk to Chelsea and Shawn and then to skim the woods for anyone suspicious.

Dave walked back out on the patio and Alex said, "so you think it was a possible child luring?"

"I don't know what it is," said Dave, "but I just think it's better if the kids stay out of the woods and aren't outside alone."

"Me too," said Alex. "Baby, sit down and eat."

"I'm too upset to eat. Maybe later."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Chelsea and Shawn a police officer is going to come here to ask you questions about what happened in the woods today. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad," said Shawn.

"All right," said Chelsea. They continued to eat until the doorbell rang.

Dave got up from the table and went to answer the door. He opened the door to see the officer standing there. "Come in, Officer Franklin."

"Thanks, Dave," said the officer. "So you called about a man in the woods possibly trying to abduct your children?"

"Something like that," said Dave. "I don't know what his intentions were but he tried to get my kids to go further in the woods with him. I asked him why he was on my property and he took off running. I chased him until I didn't see him anymore."

"Okay," said Officer Franklin. "Can I talk to Chelsea and Shawn please?"

"Sure," said Dave. "Let me go get them." Dave walked to the patio to get the kids and shortly brought them into the living room to talk to the officer.

"Hello, Chelsea," said the officer.

"Hi," she said.

"First how old are you?"

"11," she said.

"So what happened out in the woods?"

"Shawn and me were sitting on the rock throwing rocks into the pond and we saw this big frog. We both went to catch it but it jumped into the water. Then this guy came out of no where and went into the water to get it for us. He put it in the box and told us we should come further into the woods with him because he knew a better place we could catch frogs. We told him we couldn't because my mama told me to stay where we were. He told us we better listen to her and walked away."

"So where did this guy come from?"

"I don't know," said Chelsea. "He just appeared."

"And what did he look like?"

"He was tall. He was husky but not fat. He was bald, he had brown eyes, he had a scruffy face and his teeth were almost rotted."

"Okay," he said as he jotted it down. "And what was he wearing?"

"He had on blue jeans and a white t-shirt," she answered.

"Shawn, did you notice anything about the man that Chelsea didn't mention? Any marks or distinguishing marks?"

"He had a tattoo on his left arm of an eagle," he answered.

"Okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Exactly what Chelsea told you. He came out of no where, caught the frog for us, gave it to us in the box and then tried to get us to go with him."

"Did he touch you guys in any way?"

"No," said Chelsea. "He just walked away with a smile on his face."

"Okay," said the officer. "I'm going to go take a look around in the woods and I'll let you know if I see anything suspicious."

"Okay," said Dave as they headed out to the backyard. Chelsea and Shawn sat back down to finish eating. Dave stood on the patio as the officer walked into the woods. "He's going to look through the woods," he said.

"Oh," said Alex.

"Why are the police here?" asked Josiah.

"Because they're just checking up on us," said Dave. "They want to make sure we're all right."

"Oh," said Josiah.

"And where is Lindsey?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," said Alex. "She just left Reagan here and went some where."

"So now we're her babysitter?"

"No. I don't know," said Alex. "We have her baby-sit for us a lot. It's not a problem for me to baby-sit Reagan."

"Whatever," said Dave. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know. Maybe to find a job. I don't know," said Alex.

"All right," he said. "She needs to do something but this isn't' a hotel."

"I know," said Alex. "Kevin is trying to get her to let him see Reagan. And I told her she needs a lawyer. I offered to pay the expenses for Mr. Schuller," said Alex.

"Now you want to pay for her lawyer too? What's next college?"

"Dave, she needs all the help she can get."

"And you're taking this too seriously," said Dave.

"Dave, she is a 20 year old girl that was abused by her boyfriend. She doesn't have a family, she doesn't have a place to go and she only has $100 to her name. She needs all the help she can get."

"I agreed to let her live here but I do not agree with paying expenses for her lawyer. She can find one willing to help her out for free."

"I'll use my money then," said Alex. "I'm going to help her out," she said as she got up with Reagan.

"You do what you want," said Dave. "As long as you don't use my money."

"OUR money," she said. "Joint bank account. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. Did you forget about that?"

"Whatever, Alex. I'm done discussing it," he said as the officer made his way up the backyard. "So?" he asked as he reached the patio.

"Nothing," said the officer, "but as a precaution I think you should keep your doors and windows locked tonight. Make sure you set your alarm and I will have an officer patrolling the area tonight just to make sure everything is okay."

"All right," said Dave. "We usually do all that."

"Good. You can never be too safe," he said. "If anything else comes up just give me a call."

"Okay," said Dave, "thank-you."

"You're welcome. And I wouldn't allow the kids to play outside alone or down in the woods until we know that it's safe."

"Absolutely," said Dave as he walked the officer to the door. "Thank-you for coming out."

"No problem. We will be on the look out and you just keep an eye out for your family. You have wonderful kids. Just keep an eye on them."

"I will. Thank-you."

"Have a good night," he said.

"You too," said Dave as he shut the door.

Later that night after the kids were in bed, Dave double checked all the doors and windows of the house and made sure the alarm was on him and Alex were sitting in their bedroom. Alex was putting cocoa butter on her stomach to prevent getting stretch marks as Dave laid beside her. "This whole thing with the man in the woods is scary," said Alex. "Our kids play in the woods ALL the time and no one has ever bothered them. Then tonight they get bothered. It's weird."

"I know," said Dave. "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I was just upset because of that whole situation. If you want to pay for Lindsey's lawyer then we can pay for it. I'd rather her have Schuller than some other lawyer."

"I was going to ask my dad to do it for free," said Alex. "Because I know he would."

"Isn't your dad retired?"

"Not exactly," she said. "He's still an active lawyer. He was my divorce lawyer."

"Oh yeah," said Dave. "He's the one you went to for the divorce papers."

"Yep," said Alex. "I think he'll help Lindsey out with no expense. He didn't charge me."

"Your dad is cool. I think he'll be all right with that," said Dave. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she put her tank top down.

"I think we should get another dog and a body guard."

"We already have a dog," said Alex.

"Yeah but lets face it. Snoopy is a beagle. He's not exactly going to fight off an intruder. I would feel safer with a Pit bull or Rottweiler," he said.

"Absolutely not," said Alex. "No Pitbulls or Rottweilers."

"How about German Shepherds?"

"I guess," said Alex.

"I just want a good watch dog to protect our kids and to protect you. That's why I'm also going with the bodyguard. Do you think we can get Travis back? He was a good bodyguard."

"Maybe," said Alex as she rubbed her growing stomach. "Or we could find someone new."

"I would rather have someone I'm familiar with. Travis works for me," said Dave as he touched Alex's stomach. "I just want us to be safe."

"I do too," she said. "This whole thing is crazy. I don't even know what to do anymore. If our kids can't even play out in their yard without having to worry we have a problem. A BIG problem."

"Yeah," said Dave. "And what was the intention of trying to get Chels and Shawn to go further into the woods?"

"I don't even want to know," said Alex. "They're both home and safe so I don't even want to think about what happened to them. I think we should go over with our kids NOT to talk to strangers. I hate that stranger danger thing because that could harm us more than help us.. But it's just these days you don't know who's your friend or who's not."

"I know," said Dave as he rubbed her stomach. "You're really growing."

"I know," said Alex. "Anyway, I think that it would be best to get a German Shepherd and to get a bodyguard. I really want someone there with everything going on."

"Me too," he said. "This is crazy but I promise you. We'll be okay. And we're all going to be okay. I promise NOTHING is going to happen to us."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'm holding you to that promise."

"When's the last time I broke a promise to you?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know. It's been a while," she said.

"Exactly," he said with a smile. "And this is just another promise I will NEVER break to you."

"All right," said Alex. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smile as he continued to rub her stomach. Neither of them had any idea of what happened with the man in the woods or what his intentions were with Chelsea and Shawn but they knew they probably weren't good intentions. They were both just glad that Chelsea and Shawn were home safe and in bed sleeping. Alex wasn't feeling as safe as she did before. She worried for her kids now more than ever. It scared her that her daughter could have been taken in a matter of minutes because of being in the woods with that strange man. Alex worried because no one knew where that man was or what he wanted. She was starting to feel stress and be worried. She was starting to get upset which all wasn't good for her pregnancy. She agreed with Dave that they needed a better watch dog, a bodyguard and she still had the gun Ron had given her years earlier hidden away. She felt if she needed to resort to that than she would. Anything to keep her family safe.

***A/N: This chapter is every parent's nightmare... the last thing you want is for someone to try to lure your kids away. What makes this situation for Alex and DAve more scary is that they don't know if it's ties to the phone calls they've been getting or if it was just a random act. Either way they are both creeped out. Even Chelsea and Shawn were creeped out by the guy. It's a good thing they didn't go with him. Dave and Alex are already dealing with enough. For some reason I don't think Dave likes Lindsey too much.. even if he said it was because he was upset that his kids were almost taken... I don't think he likes her at all. They're getting another dog...and they might bring Travis back! Alex has every right to be nervous and worried but she can't let it harm the baby.. poor girl. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	41. Chapter 41

***Thank-you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

A couple weeks later Dave and Alex were interviewing men to be their bodyguard. They were both still incredibly freaked out about the man in the woods. They were so freaked out they never let the kids outside by themselves since. One of them always had to be out there with them. They were also thinking about putting up a wooden fence at the end of the yard blocking off the woods. They were also in the process of getting security cameras installed to keep an eye on their property and its surroundings. They weren't taking it as a joke anymore it was all seriousness and Alex was beginning to think the man from the woods worked for Dr. Ciccone because of the fact he didn't appear till after her and Tony went to visit him in jail. "So why are we interviewing other candidates if Travis has offered to do the job?" asked Dave.

"Because," said Alex, "there may be someone better than Travis out there."

"Someone better than Travis? Are you kidding me?"

"You never know," said Alex.

"But I want someone we can trust. I know we can trust Travis. How do we know anyone that walks in here today is trust worthy enough? For all we know is they could be working for Ciccone and out to get us for him."

"You have a point," said Alex as she looked over the first candidate's paperwork, "but we have to trust these people."

"Whatever," said Dave as he sat back in the chair. Lindsey brought in the first man. "Thank-you, Lindsey," he said.

"You're welcome," she said before she left the room.

"Have a seat," said Alex with a smile. The muscular man took a seat across from Alex and Dave. "So it says here you have martial arts training and gun training?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said the man. Alex looked him over. He was definitely built like a bodyguard. He was muscular, with brown hair and blue eyes. "I was also a bodyguard for 15 years," he said.

"Impressive," said Alex. "So you would be in charge of keeping watch of our house, keeping watch on me, keeping watch on our kids and my husband. It's pretty much a 24 hours a day 7 days a week deal."

"Isn't that a little much?" he asked.

"No. I think it's fitting for a bodyguard. Your job is to protect my family and me. That's a 24 hour 7 days a week job. You don't get days off."

"That's ridiculous. I'm out of here."

"Bye," said Alex as she handed him his paperwork before he left. "NEXT!"

"Are you serious?" asked Dave. "Did he really think he was going to get a day off? A bodyguard works all day everyday," he said as the next guy walked in. "Domenico," said Dave. "How are you?"

"NEXT!" said Alex.

"But we didn't even interview him yet," said Dave.

"Yes, Alex, you didn't even interview me yet. Don't you think I deserve a chance or unless there's something you're hiding," he said with a smirk.

Alex shook her head and said, "take a seat." She was less than thrilled that Dom was sitting in her family room getting ready to be interviewed for the job. "You know, Dave, I think we should just go with Travis."

"Give the man a chance," said Dave. "He looks like he'd make a good bodyguard. So Domenico, do you have any experience in this field?"

"Call me Dom please," he said, "and I've had some experience just not a lot."

"Would you be able to protect us all day everyday?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," he said. "I have no problem with that," he said looking at Alex. She rolled her eyes at him. She was sure he wouldn't mind it as long as he was close to her.

"How are you with children?" asked Alex. "Because we have plenty that you do have to work with."

"I am okay working with children," he said.

"That's great," said Dave as he continued to interview him. The more he interviewed him the more Alex was starting to see that it was a set up. It was like he was telling a story that he had rehearsed many times. Alex just got a bad vibe about him and it wasn't because she almost slept with him years before that but because something wasn't right about him. Dave obviously wasn't seeing his act as he continued interviewing him. If Alex didn't know any better it looked as if Dave was starting to like him more than Travis. "How long have you lived in New York?" he asked.

"All my life," he answered. That's when the red flag came up to Alex.

"Dave, Baby, can I talk to you alone please?"

"I'm interviewing Dom," he said.

"I know but I need to talk to you," she said giving him a look. He knew by the look she gave him something was wrong.

"Please excuse us," he said as they got up from the couch.

"No problem," said Dom giving Alex a smirk. She didn't even know how she didn't realize it before but Dom worked for Dr. Ciccone. She was starting to see everything was a set up. The night she met Dom in the bar, the night he came over to the house in Florida expecting her to sleep with him they were all set ups and she hated how she just realized it now.

Dave and Alex left the room and Dave said, "what is going on?"

"He's working for Ciccone," said Alex.

"What? No way," said Dave.

"Yes," said Alex. "He is. His entire story is rehearsed and he hasn't lived in New York all his life. He's lived in Florida too. He's one of the guys that set up Chelsea's swingset in Florida. He is against us," she said.

"Alex, are you serious?"

"I'm serious," said Alex. "Get him out of here and you're right. We should just go with Travis because we know we can trust him and we know he's not out to get us."

"All right," said Dave. "I'll get Dom out of here."

"Thank-you," said Alex before they walked into the family room.

"I'm sorry," said Dave, "but the position has been filled."

"I thought we were in the middle of the interview?" he asked..

"We were but I'm sorry. I was just informed the position was filled," he said. "You're going to need to leave."

"But I need this job," he said. "I've been out of work for almost a year now. I don't have much money. Please. This job was my last hope. I need it please. I have a family to feed. I have a wife that I've been married to for 15 years and three kids that are 16, 11 and 6. I need this job to get money for college for my oldest. He wants to be a doctor. Please. I need the job." Alex rolled her eyes at his begging.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. The position has been filled."

"And my youngest is 6. She's sick. I really need this job for medical expenses. Please just let me have this job," he said. Alex rolled her eyes at his attempt to get the job. It was sad. As far as she knew he wasn't married and had no kids. Well, at least that was the story she was fed years ago. It was probably just a trick for him to play off her emotions and get in her pants. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore but she knew he worked for Tony's dad and that's all she needed to know.

"I'm sorry but the position has been filled. Thank-you for coming out," said Dave.

"Well, thank-you for giving me the opportunity," said Dom as he shook Dave's hand. "And Alex, thank-you for allowing me a chance," he said extending out his arms to hug her. Alex gave him a look of disgust before Dave tapped her shoulder to hug him so that he wouldn't think they knew something was up.

"You're welcome," said Alex through gritted teeth as she hugged him.

"Your skin is still as soft as it was the last time I saw you. And your eyes are still as beautiful," he said in her ear. "I have not stopped thinking about you since that day," he said sending chills up Alex's spine. "We'll meet again soon," he said with a crooked laugh before breaking the hug. Alex felt the need to shower after hugging him. She felt so dirty. Dave escorted Dom to the door and helped him out. He shut the door behind him and then headed back to the family room.

Before Dom left the Bautista property he got out his cell phone and dialed a number. "So did you get the job?" asked the voice.

"No. I think Alex knew something was up," he said.

"The bitch is too smart," said the voice. "We need to take her out before we take anyone else out. Once she's out everything is smooth sailing."

"No.. take her husband out first," said Dom. "That's her weak point. If he's gone she's weak."

"All right but all in due time," said the voice. "Maybe we'll send another guy in"

"Don't bother. They filled the position," said Dom.

"That's what they told you."

"No. I'm pretty sure they were serious. The position is filled."

"Well, I'm just going to need to think of something else," said the voice.

"Okay," said Dom before the person on the other end hung up the phone. Dom got in his car and left the property.

Meanwhile, Dave and Alex were in the family room together. Alex was lost in thought as Dave was talking to her. She was thinking about how she got played all those years ago by Dom and she wanted to beat herself up for not knowing it back then. She continued to think about it when Dave said, "Alex. Are you there?"

"Yeah," said Alex as she snapped out of thought. "I'm sorry. My mind is just somewhere else. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "This whole thing is getting out of control. Why do we always feel like we can handle stuff when we know that we can't? Why can't we just go to the police and be done with it?"

"And what are the police going to do, Alex? We can't prove anything."

"I know but they can trace the phone calls and stuff like that."

"And that's all they can do, Alex. We're pretty much stuck where we're at. The only thing we can do is toughen up on the security around here. Bodyguards, fences, security cameras.. That's all we can do. I don't know what the police can do but trace the calls."

"But if they trace the calls the person making them will be caught," said Alex.

"That's only if the calls can be traced. Let's face it. We're dealing with Dr. Ciccone. They are smart. They're not amateurs they know what they're doing. They're not going to let a traced phone call be what takes them down. I think this is the only way we can handle it for now."

"Dave, I am so tired of fearing for my life and for my kids. I can't take it anymore. And the worst part is we were fine but then out of no where this all started. It all started after you took Ben to get his ear pierced. I've been doing this for years. I never get a break. I just want our lives to be normal. I want to be happy. I don't' want to have to worry about someone releasing a sex tape about me or trying to kill me. I don't want to live like that Dave and I'm tired of living like this. I just want to be a mother and a teacher. I want to be a wife and a daughter that doesn't have to worry about losing her life. I'm tired, Dave. I'm tired of this life but the worst part is knowing I'll never get out of it until every one of these assholes is off the street. I can't do it anymore, Baby, I don't want to do it anymore," said Alex as she began to cry.

Dave wrapped his arms around Alex as she cried and said, "Alex, I know. I don't want to live like this either but right now we don't have a choice. It's hard but I'm here for you. We're in this together. We should be able to live our lives after everything we've already gone through. I don't know what else they have to prove. I think they've done enough already to prove that they hate us. They've put our lives through hell but now they continue to do that. I know how you feel. I want to be a dad and I want to run my business. I'm scared to even bring this baby into the world. We have to worry about the kids we already have just imagine what it's going to be like with one more. And not only that we're bringing an innocent baby into an evil world. A world of hatred and malice. I hate the fact that our baby is going to be born in the middle of this mess."

"Well, our baby isn't due till December. Hopefully this all just disappears by then," said Alex hoping for the best.

"It's been going on for 14 years, Alex. I don't think it's all going to go away in 5 months.. I hope it does but I doubt it."

"I don't even know what I did, Dave. What did I do? What did I do to deserve this? I just left an unhealthy relationship. I just walked away from being beaten and raped everyday of my life. I just wanted to better myself but all for what? To be maliciously attacked time and time again? To watch my friend die in front of me? To be continuously harassed and hated? I don't know what I did to deserve this. I just wanted to live my life. Is that so bad? Was it bad enough to get all of this?"

"Alex, you didn't do anything wrong. You did everything you were supposed to do. You got out of a bad situation. You saved your life by getting out of it. You moved away from it. You put distance between it. It was those assholes that couldn't let go. It's them that keep it going. You didn't do anything wrong. You did what you were supposed to do. Don't blame yourself and you in no way deserve this. But you need to listen to me. You have to stop getting so upset and stressing yourself out because it's not good for the baby. I love you, Alex and I don't want to see you beating yourself up over something you can't control. You did everything right.. It's not you.. It's them. Okay?"

"Okay, Baby," she said. Dave was making a lot of sense to her. She did do everything right. She did what she was supposed to do It was them that couldn't let anything go. They were the ones that were keeping it going she didn't deserve anything they were doing to her. She also needed to stop getting so upset because the only person she was hurting was herself and the baby she was carrying. Alex was going to do her best not to let it get to her but sometimes not letting things get to you turns out to be the hardest task in life. "I love you, Baby," she said as Dave kissed the top of her head. The doorbell rang shortly after that.

Lindsey walked over to the door with Reagan and answered it. When she opened the door she saw Travis standing there. She had to blink her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He was standing in a white wife beater and a pair of blue jeans. His head was completely shaven and he was growing a small beard. "Um.. Hi," she said with nervousness in her voice.

"Hi, are Dave and Alex here?" he asked.

"Yeah. They are in the um…family room," said Lindsey. She couldn't take her eyes off of Travis. He was like a Greek God to her. He was toned and muscular. She thought he was absolutely gorgeous. Travis had noticed her too but he wasn't into the whole women scene anymore. There were times he would go with a women but never had a committed relationship with them but Lindsey was beautiful in his eyes.

"Can you get them? I'm Travis and you are?"

"I'm. I'm. I'm…" she started to say before Chelsea came to the door to see Travis standing there.

"You're Lindsey," said Chelsea. "Travis, come in. They're in the family room since Miss Lindsey forgot her manners."

"Chelsea!" he said with a smile. "You're all grown up. I haven't seen you since you were about 7 years old."

"It's been a long time," said Chelsea with a smile. "I've missed you around here," she said hugging him.

"I missed you too," he said with a smile. "And Lindsey, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," said Lindsey with a smile.

"Don't worry," said Chelsea, "you two will see a lot of each other I'm sure. Now follow me," said Chelsea as she led Travis to the family room. "Mama, Dad, Travis is here."

"Hey, Travis!" said Dave with a smile.

"What's up?" he said shaking his hand. "Hey, Alex."

"Hey," she said wiping away her tears as they hugged one another.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's just having a tough time right now," said Dave. "I'll explain it to you later. So how've you been?"

"Good. My boyfriend and me broke up not too long ago so I'm single again."

"Are you looking for anyone?" he asked.

"Not really looking just checking out a few options. By the way what is up with your maid?"

"Maid?" asked Alex.

"The blonde girl that answered the door. Lindsey," he said.

"Oh. She's not a maid," said Alex.

"She's the girl from Alex's shelter that she invited to live here because she had no where else to go," said Dave.

"Oh," he said. "Gotcha."

"Travis and Lindsey like each other," said Chelsea with a smile. "They were both googley eyed with one another."

"No we weren't," said Travis with a smile.

"Yes you were," she said.

"Okay. So I see Chelsea," said Travis. "Where are the other ones? Ben, Kaylee, Jordyn and Josiah?"

"Ben and Kaylee are at Tony's and Athena's house playing with Lexie and Jordyn and Josiah are taking their nap. They'll be awake soon."

"Oh," he said. "I haven't seen them in forever. I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too," said Dave. "So are you ready to work for us again?"

"You know I am. I would love to protect your family again. Thanks for keeping me in mind."

"No problem," said Dave, "you're one of the best. I trust my wife's life and my children's lives in your hands."

"You should take that as a compliment," said Alex with a smile. "Dave doesn't just trust anyone with our lives in their hands. It takes a lot."

"I am honored considering he used to hate me," said Travis.

"I only hated you because I thought you had something going on with my wife," he said.

"Oh no," said Travis. "I always respected you and your wife. Never would I have anything going on with her."

"I know," said Dave. "And I know that even more now."

"I do go both ways you know that right and I might have to go toward Lindsey."

"She's vulnerable right now," said Alex. "Give her some time."

"I'm vulnerable too," said Travis. "I'll give her some time."

"It's good to have Travis back," said Alex with a smile as Dave's cell phone started to ring.

He saw that it was Tony's number and answered it right away. "Hello?"

"Dave, you need to come down to the barber shop immediately?"

"Why?" asked Dave. "I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Is it sex?" he asked.

"No," said Dave.

"Then I think you should get down here immediately," he said.

"All right. I'll be right there," he said before hanging up the phone. "Alex, I have to go."

"Where?" she asked.

"To the barber shop. Tony told me to get there immediately."

"Oh. All right," she said. "Be careful."

"I will," said Dave. "I love you. Bye," he said as he kissed her lips quickly. "I'll pick the kids up on my way home."

"All right," said Alex. "Bye."

"And Travis, I'll talk to you more when I get home. Alex can show you around. I'll be back in a little bit."

"All right," said Travis.

"Bye, Dad," said Chelsea.

"Bye, Princess," he said as he kissed the top of her head and then headed out the door. He didn't know what happened at the barber shop but Tony sounded panicked when he called. Dave had no idea what he would fine when he got there. He just hoped it was something small but with everything going on he could never tell.

***A/N: So.. Dom turned out to be working for Dr. Ciccone and he's obviously in on whatever they are planning on doing to the Bautistas. Alex and Dave shouldn't have to live like this. They've been through enough drama because of Alex's break up with Tony so why continue.. they got their revenge even though there wasn't a need for revenge in the first place. I can see why Alex is tired of it. They never get a break and that's sad. They just need a lot of happiness in their lives instead of all this drama. It's not fair to them. And Travis is back! Lindsey and Travis might have feelings for one another... we'll see. And I wonder what's going on at the barber shop! So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	42. Chapter 42

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YOu guys are great! Thank-you!**

Dave sped down the roads and into the city. He grew impatient as he got stuck in the usual traffic Manhattan had to offer on a regular basis. It seemed like once he started driving he was stopped again for another 5 minutes. He began honking his horn and yelling at the other drivers. He knew something was wrong at the barber shop and he wanted to get there right away. There was just something about the panic in Tony's voice that frightened Dave and he was scared to see what he would find when he got there. He was only 3 blocks away but it felt like an eternity before he finally reached the barbershop. He rushed to find a parking space and then ran to the barber shop. As soon as he got there he knew what all the panic was about. He walked up to the door and saw the glass on the door had been broken. There was shattered glass spread across the floor as Dave walked into the shop you could hear it under his sneakers. He looked around and saw that his chairs had been ripped and torn. The equipment was everywhere thrown on the floor, broken and destroyed. "TONY!" he yelled.

"Get in here man! I'm in the back room," he said.

Dave hurried to the backroom as he passed the register for the second time he had seen that the register was hanging open but no money. He shook his head as he headed to the backroom which was usually his office. He walked in to see the pictures of his children thrown on the floor and broken. The pictures of him and Alex were shattered and thrown on the desk. His drawers had been gone through but nothing was missing. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Chris and Brian happened in here," he said. "I came in to do work and saw the door from the moment I reached the door I knew it was bad. Then I came in here and Frank was tied to a chair and gagged."

"Are you serious?" asked Dave.

"Yes. They roughed him up a little bit but he was all right. He was pretty shaken up though. He went down to the police station to talk to them. He wouldn't do it here. He told me that it was Chris and Brian. He remembers them from years ago."

"He was sure?" asked Dave as he picked up the broken pictures and noticed one of the pictures of Ben was missing. All the other kids' pictures were there but not all of his were. Dave wasn't sure why. He picked up his wedding picture and shook his head at the damage.

"Yes, he was sure," said Tony.

"This is unbelievable," said Dave. "It's going to take forever to get this place repaired. That's no money coming in the house for a while. Alex is off for the summer and right now this was the only income coming in the house. I don't' know what to do now. It's going to cost a fortune to have this place repaired. I don't know why any of this is happening."

"I don't either," said Tony, "and I don't know what to do either. This is MY job. It's what pays the bills. I'm shit out of luck right now. And your insurance should cover the cost."

"That's true," said Dave, "but this is just ridiculous. They took money too. Did Frank say if there were any customers in here at the time or no?"

"There weren't," said Tony. "He said he was having down time and he was sweeping and Brian and Chris walked in. He thought they were just here for haircuts and he said they pulled a gun, demanded cash, Chris beat him around a little bit while Brian destroyed the store and then they brought him back here and started destroying your office. Frank said they were looking for something but couldn't find it. I don't know. He said they fled when they couldn't find it."

"What were they looking for?"

"I don't know," said Tony. "They didn't tell Frank."

"They took Ben's school picture. Why did they take his school picture but leave all the other kids' pictures here?"

Tony looked down at the ground and then back up at Dave. "I don't know, Dave. I really don't know."

"That didn't sound too promising," he said. "What's going on?"

"It's just," he started to say, "my dad was talking about how Ben would be good for the business and that Lexie would be good too."

"That asshole will NOT touch my son. He will leave my son alone," said Dave.

"Yeah," said Tony.

"What kind of monster goes after a 5 year old little girl and a 6 year old boy?"

"I don't' know," said Tony. "I don't know but I only live right down the street. Do you think Athena and the kids are okay?"

"Shit!" said Dave. "My kids are there, my daughter is there and my granddaughter are there. Let's go!"

"But what about the police coming to look at the place?"

"Really, Tony? I think making sure Athena and the kids are all right is a little more important. Let's go!" said Dave.

"IF anything happened to my fiancee' or my daughter I am going to kill someone," he said.

"Same here," said Dave as they rushed out of the barbershop and ran down the street. They figured if they ran they'd get there sooner than if they drove. It was only 5 blocks away. They ran the entire way. They busted through the lobby door and rushed up the back stairs to Tony's apartment.

When they reached the apartment Tony and Dave rushed in to see the kids sitting down watching "The Game Plan" while Athena was folding laundry. They all turned to look at them with a shocked expression. They were definitely caught off guard by Tony's and Dave's sudden appearance. "What is going on?" asked Athena.

"Chris and Brian went into the barbershop and destroyed the place," said Tony, "we were worried about you. Nothing strange has happened did it?"

"Not really," said Athena. "Just the usual phone calls."

"You get them too?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Athena. "It's really annoying."

"Do they talk to you too?"

"Not to me but to Tony. They usually hang up on me."

"But you are safe when you're here by yourself right?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Dad. I lock my door and I don't answer it for anyone. I know. I feel like a prisoner in my own house."

"We all do," said Dave. "My kids are prisoners in their own house. They can't even go outside by themselves anymore because we're worried someone is going to take them. This is getting out of control. Nothing is safe anymore. My business is destroyed, my kids are in danger and my whole life is in danger. I don't know."

"I can't do ANYTHING," said Athena. "I can't go shopping by myself and I can't take Lexie to the park. Do you know how hard it is to keep a 5 year old in an apartment ALL day? It's tough."

"Why don't you two hire a bodyguard like Alex and me did?"

"Where are we supposed to get the money for that?" asked Tony. "We pretty much live paycheck to paycheck. Times are tough and they're about to get tougher."

"Tony, you know I'm here and I can always give you money. If you want a bodyguard I will help you pay for it. I can't let my daughter stay in the house all day and not go anywhere to be safe," said Dave. "Alex and me can help you out. All you have to do is ask."

"I can't do that," said Tony. "We'll figure something out."

"But you should really have security on this apartment especially with the way everything is going. You just don't know anymore. They tried to send some guy in to be our bodyguard."

"Really?" asked Tony. "Who? I might know him."

"Domenico," said Dave. "Or as he likes to be called Dom."

"Oh my God," said Tony. "He is f**king crazy! If he would have gotten in there you don't even know the havoc he would have wreaked. He's a crazy bastard."

"Alex is the one that figured it out. Not me."

"That's because Alex is smart," said Tony, "she has learned who she can trust and who she can't. She pretty much knows everything my dad tries to do before he does it. She's a threat to him. I'd watch out."

"She will be okay," said Dave. "I hired a bodyguard."

"It wasn't Dom was it?" asked Tony.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No," said Tony.

"It is Travis. I trust him more than anyone now."

"He is a good bodyguard," said Tony.

"I know," said Dave. "I feel like my family is in good hands with him. So tell me about this Dom guy. What did he do that was so crazy?"

"He was in jail for beating his ex-wife and raping her. Then he was arrested for violation of parole. Then there were the numerous physical assault charges he's had against him and the drug charges. He's been charged with theft and rape numerous times but the charges never stick thanks to my dad. He's my cousin. He's a crazy bastard and there isn't ANYTHING he won't do."

"And Alex never met him until today?" he asked.

"I never introduced her to him but I know she met him at a bar a while back and then he put Chelsea's swing set together."

"Interesting," said Dave. "Does my wife have any dark secrets I should know about? Because through all this I'm learning some stuff I never knew before."

Tony looked down at the floor and said, "None that I know of."

"All right," said Dave.

"So was anyone hurt during the invasion of the barber shop?" asked Athena.

"Yes and No. NO one was tragically hurt but Frank did get beat up. It could have been a lot worse," said Tony, "but it wasn't thankfully. They pretty much trashed the entire place. It's going to take some time to get it repaired."

"Did they take the money or what?"

"They took money and were looking for something in Dave's office but couldn't find it. We have no idea what it is."

"That's weird," said Athena. "Crazy bitches," she said.

"Who are crazy bitches, Mommy?" asked Lexie.

"Just some people your dad used to know but it's okay."

"Okay, Mommy," she said as she went back to watch the movie.

"You let her talk like that?" asked Dave.

"Well, yeah," said Athena, "she obviously learns the words from me. I'm not going to tell her not to use bad words and then turn around and use bad words in front of her. Hypocrisy parenting is NOT for me. So how are Sasha, Teagan and Kyra doing?"

"You know ever since this stuff has been going on and I've been filming the movie I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to Sasha. I would like to because I want to ask her again if I can be in Kyra's life."

"Dad, I think you should leave it alone. I mean if she wanted you there she wouldn't have ran like she did. I think you should just focus on the bigger picture now and focus on the safety of your wife and kids. Don't worry about Sasha and Kyra. You can always go back to that when everything is said and done with this."

"I know," said Dave, "I should probably leave Sasha alone because that whole situation always makes Alex and me fight. I don't like that too much."

"Well, given your history with Sasha I can't say that I blame her," said Athena.

"Okay but here's my thing if Alex had a kid with another man because she cheated on me I would be pushing for the other man to be in the kid's life. I would want him to be there. I would still raise the kid as if it were mine. It wouldn't be worth fighting over."

"But you have to remember though Dad you do have other kids by other women that Alex has come to love as her own and raise as her own so you can't really say she's against the Sasha thing. Maybe she just doesn't like her."

"She doesn't like Bella either but you know that situation," said Dave.

"I don't know what to tell you," said Athena.

"Well," said Dave, "I think I should be going home now so I can go tell my wife what happened and get these two monkeys home. Let's go Ben and Kaylee it's time to go home."

"Dad, I don't' want to," said Ben.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go. Travis is at the house."

"TRAVIS!" said Ben and he wasted no time getting up from the floor to leave.

"I figured that would get you moving. Travis is your buddy," said Dave. "Thank-you for letting them stay here."

"No problem," said Athena. "They're welcome here anytime. Bye guys."

"Bye, Athena," said Ben.

"Bye, Athena," said Kaylee as they both hugged her.

"Bye, Dad. I love you. Be careful," she said.

"I love you too. And I will. Bye."

"Bye, Dave," said Tony as Dave opened the door.

"See you Tony, I'll talk to you later about what's going on with the shop."

"All right," said Tony. "Have a good day and be careful."

"You too," said Dave as he and the kids walked out of the apartment. He had forgotten they ran to the apartment from the barbershop so he had to take the kids the 5 blocks back to the barber shop to get the car so that they could get home. Ben and Kaylee complained about the heat and being tired as they walked. They were both distracted from their complaining as they walked passed the barber shop to see the windows busted out and everything torn apart inside. Dave explained the situation to them but did it in a way that they wouldn't be scared or worried. Once he told the story they got into his car and they headed home so that he could tell Alex what happened.

Dave and the kids walked in the door as he said, "Alex, I'm home."

"In the kitchen," she said as she was making dinner. Dave made his way into the kitchen and Alex said, "what happened?"

"They destroyed it," he said.

"Destroyed the barber shop?" asked Alex as she put down what she was doing so she could face Dave to make sure he wasn't' joking with her.

"Yes. The glass doors are busted out, the chairs are ruined, all the equipment is ruined, they stole money from the register and destroyed my office. They also took Ben's school picture."

"Damn," said Alex. "That's crazy. Who is they?"

"Chris and Brian of course," said Dave. "Frank told Tony about the whole thing. He went to the police station to talk to them."

"Oh," said Alex. "Was he hurt?"

"Just beat up but nothing major and luckily there were no customers there at the time."

"That's just crazy. So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Get it repaired and reopen it," said Dave. "It's going to take a lot of time. I have to go do some clean up soon. It's a mess, Alex. You should see it. It needs new glass windows, a new register, new chairs and everything just has to be new. It's going to cost a lot of money. The insurance will pay for it right?"

"It should," said Alex. "You didn't know someone was going to come in and destroy the place. The insurance should cover it. So what are you going to do about work? That's the only income coming in right now and in case you haven't noticed we have 6 kids to feed and school is coming up so back to school shopping.. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to have to use some of our savings," said Dave, "but I think with the movie that I just did being released soon the money will start rolling in. I think we will be all right and you go back to work in September so we should be all right but just in case we have our savings."

"That's true," said Alex. "I can't even believe this."

"I can," said Dave. "They're out to get us so why not destroy something I've worked so hard for. I put so much work into that place Alex. I broke my back and jumped through hoops to get there and open it up. And all for what? For it to be destroyed. Now I have to start all over again. I should have NEVER put it in that part of town."

"Dave, no matter where you put it they would have still done this because they want to get to us. They want to make it hurt for us and that's just what they're doing. Trust me the insurance will cover the cost of repairs and you'll reopen it and it will be like new."

"I know but what if this scares some of my customers away?"

"Dave, if they are your true customers they won't leave you for one incident."

"I hope you're right," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "And I found out about that Dom guy. He's Tony's cousin."

"Are you serious? I never would have guessed," she said.

"That's what Tony told me and he told me about his past too and all the charges he's had against him everything from assault, rape, drug and theft. He's crazy. I'm glad you were onto him and figured him out or we would be in a whole lot of trouble."

"Dave, I think we're already in a whole lot of trouble," she said as Dave rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I agree but I think we'll be all right. We have Travis and we're getting that dog. I think we'll be fine."

"I hope so," said Alex. "I really hope so."

"Trust me. Everything will be fine!" He laid a soft kiss on her neck after he said this. "We will get through this. We get through everything else. This is just another thing to get through."

"You're right," said Alex. "We'll get through this. I'm not even going to let this break me. I'm all right. And by the way Little Bautista has been moving up a storm since you've been gone."

"You can feel it move already?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "It feels like fluttering butterflies. It starts earlier every pregnancy."

"I'll say," he said. "So if you could take a guess right now what do you think it is?"

Alex thought for a minute and said, "girl."

"Are you serious?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Sorry but I'm pretty sure it's a girl," said Alex.

"Oh well," he said. "I'll love her the same."

"Dave, you know even though I didn't want to get pregnant again and didn't want another baby I'm kind of glad that it did happen. I'm pretty excited about all of this. Right now that's one of the things I can actually smile about and be happy about. It's going to suck bringing it into a world like this but God gave it to us to love it and show it the true way to live life."

"I have to agree with you," he said. "I was so against having another baby but I'm glad it happened for us again. I feel truly blessed and God knows what he's doing by giving us this baby but you need to keep yourself calm and not get upset so nothing happens to the baby. I know it's hard with everything going on but I need you to do your best."

"I'm trying," said Alex. "I'm trying."

"Good," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby," she said as she softly kissed his lips. "We can make it through anything."

"Through anything," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips again.

***A/N: so now they destroyed the barbershop. Where does it all end? They took money and Ben's school picture that's kind of suspicious. Who would have guessed Dom turned out to be Tony's cousin but he sounds pretty crazy. Alex is lucky he didn't hurt her all those years ago... Poor Athena she feels like a prisoner in her own home. That's not fair at all. This entire situation isn't fair to anyone. Hopefully this is something that Dave and Alex can get through.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	43. Chapter 43

***Thank-you for reviewing and reading the last chapter. It is greatly appreciated. thank-you so much. = ) **

A couple days later Dave and Alex were at the OB/GYN's office waiting to be called back to find out the sex of their baby. They had both had a rough couple days. Dave was so upset over the damage done to the barbershop and he had spent the last two days arguing with the insurance company about the cost of the repairs. They offered to only pay 75% of the damages but he had to pay the other 25 %. Dave also had to find a place that could fix the damages and he hadn't even began the clean up on the barbershop either. It was just a mess he wasn't ready to deal with. The entire situation was draining him and making him extra stressed which was causing friction between Alex and him. He was taking his problems out on her and the kids. Alex hated that she had to walk on eggshells around her own husband and that her kids had to do the same. Dave hated being that way but the stress and strain was really starting to tear him apart. His patience were low and he lacked tolerance.

Alex was sitting reading a parenting magazine while Dave was sitting there just tapping his foot and biting on his thumbnail. "Dave, I'm sure everything will be all right," she said as she flipped through the magazine. "You're getting yourself all upset and worried. Just relax."

"I'm trying to relax but 25% of the damages? Are you kidding me? I thought they would pay 100%."

"Well, I guess they only pay 75%," said Alex.

"Which is ridiculous," he said. "All of this shouldn't have happened. Wait until you see it."

"Well, at the risk of sound uncaring at least you, Tony and Frank are alive. I mean this entire thing could have been a lot worse. They could have shot Frank and killed him. They didn't. It was just your barbershop. That stuff is replaceable but a life isn't."

"That's true," said Dave. "I'm hiring security for when we get it back up and running. Is your shelter okay?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"I don't want you working late nights and over night anymore. It's too dangerous," he said.

"Dave, I'll be all right. You don't' have to worry and besides with school starting soon I won't be doing over nights anymore or late nights."

"That gives me some relief. I just worry about you and your safety. You're my life, Alex, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Alexandra Bautista," called the nurse.

"Let's go," said Alex as she laid down the magazine before her and Dave both got up and walked to the back with the nurse. The nurse did the usual procedure and weighed Alex and then had her urinate in a cup before she went to the examination room. Dave went into the examination room and took a seat as he waited for Alex. Alex was on her way out of the bathroom when she ran into another woman. "I'm s…" she started to say before she saw that it was Ashley. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," said Ashley. "It's interesting we run into each other at the OB/GYN."

"Yeah," said Alex feeling uncomfortable. "I didn't even know you liked kids."

"I have two already.. I'm on my third," she said. "Chris is really happy."

"I bet," said Alex. "I have to go. Bye." She quickly walked away as Ashley smirked and walked into the bathroom with her own cup. Alex rushed into the room and handed the nurse her cup. She sat down next to Dave and whispered in his ear, "Ashley and Chris are here."

"What?" he asked as he looked at her.

"They're here," she said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I ran into Ashley on my way out of the bathroom. She's pregnant," said Alex.

"Great," said Dave. "We can have a reunion."

"Dave, that's not even funny," said Alex.

"I'm serious," said Dave. "He'll have a reunion with my fist."

"Dave," said Alex. "Now is NOT the time or the place."

"I know," said Dave, "but sometimes.."

"But nothing," said Alex. "You're going to act like a human being and you're not going to cause any trouble. Got it?"

"Fine," he said reluctantly as the nurse came over to check Alex's blood pressure.

"Alexandra, your blood pressure is too high," said the nurse. "I'm going to need to tell the doctor and she's going to need to make sure the baby is all right."

"Okay," said Alex as she looked at Dave. Dave took her hand to hold it knowing that she was worried about the baby and worried about herself. The nurse jotted some things down and then went to get the doctor.

Shortly after the doctor walked into the room and said, "Hello, Alex. How are you today?"

"Good," she answered.

"That's good," she said as she looked over Alex's chart. "Wow. Your blood pressure is too high. A lot higher than I like," she said. "Are you under any type of stress?"

"My entire life is stress," said Alex. "We just have some problems going on that are affecting me."

"You need to stay away from that stress and whatever those problems are you need to avoid them or you're going to end up hurting yourself and your baby."

"I know," said Alex, "but it's hard. It's just a tough situation. It's hard to avoid it."

"You're going to end up in the hospital and being on bed rest if you don't' bring it down."

"Okay," said Alex knowing that with everything going on there was no way her blood pressure was going to drop.

"And Dave, your job is to keep her from being stressed out. I can prescribe more blood pressure pills to help bring it down but that's all I can do. You two have to do the rest. Okay?"

"Okay," they both said in unison.

"Good," she said, "so today we get to find out the sex of the baby! Are you two excited?"

"I guess," said Alex.

"That didn't' sound too exciting," she said.

"I am excited," said Alex with a smile.

"What are you two hoping for?"

"A boy," said Dave. "I need ONE more boy. I'm hoping that it's a boy."

"Well, we'll find out in a few minutes," she said getting the machine ready as Alex walked over to the table, climbed up and laid down. "As long as your baby is cooperative."

"It's a Bautista so it's bound to be stubborn," said Dave with a laugh as he took Alex's hand.

The doctor took the wand and squirted gel onto Alex's stomach that had grown slightly. "That's cold," said Alex.

"I'm sorry," said the doctor as she placed the wand onto Alex's stomach and began to move it around until she found the baby. "And there it is," she said.

"It's getting bigger," said Dave as he looked at the screen.

"Yes it is," said the doctor as she began to show different angles of the baby. "There's the head. And there's its face," she said showing a close up of the baby's face.

"Alex, another one with your nose. What the hell," said Dave. "Am I ever going to get more than two that look like me?"

"It could be a mixture," said Alex with a smile as the doctor continued to move.

"And there's an arm and the other arm. Here's the baby's body and it looks like you're going to have a baby girl," said the doctor.

"Another girl," said Dave less than thrilled. It wasn't that he was unhappy but it was more of a disappointed thing. He had 6 girls and this one making 7 and 3 boys out of all his kids. He just didn't understand how he was making all those girls. Keilani, Athena, Chelsea, Kyra, Kaylee, Jordyn and now this baby he was on his way to making a softball team. He shook his head as the doctor continued with the ultrasound.

"I told you, Baby," said Alex with a smile. "Team Pink!"

"Yeah. Yeah," said Dave.

"Don't hate," said Alex. "It was you that made the final decision. Not me."

"Is there a way I can have a test done," said Dave, "to see if I have any Y chromosomes left?"

The doctor laughed and said, "I don't think so, Dave. Having a baby girl isn't that bad is it?"

"It's not bad. It's just disappointing," he said. "I was really hoping on another boy."

"I'm sorry," said the doctor as she printed pictures off for them.

"And what does it matter if you have x or y chromosomes?" asked Alex. "You're getting a vasectomy soon because this isn't happening again. This is our FINAL baby."

"Well, I just want to know because out of making 10 babies 7 of them are girls and only 3 are boys. I think I'm lacking that Y chromosome."

"Dave, that's ridiculous," said Alex as the doctor put her shirt down. "It just happened that way. It's not so bad having another girl."

"Easy for you to say because you can make her your mini me."

"And you have 3 sons to be your mini me. It's not bad," said Alex. "It doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy we're going to love her the same no matter what."

"I know but I'm just disappointed. I wanted a boy so bad."

"I know you did, Baby but it's okay. When she gets here you will fall in love with her and love her the same as you love all the other kids."

"I know," he said, "but I hope she's just as beautiful as you," he said as he kissed her head.

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So do you two have any girl names picked out?" asked the doctor as she handed the pictures to Alex.

"We're not sure. We're looking at Natalia and Natalie but we're not sure."

"Natalie is a pretty name," said the doctor.

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile. "We probably won't know until after she's born. That's usually how it is."

"I want to do a place name," said Dave, "I want to do Sicily but I don't think Alex likes it too much."

"It's weird," she said.

"Not as weird as Chelsea and Jordyn. They are place names too."

"So you're doing place names for the girls?"

"Trying to," said Dave, "but I can't get Alex to budge."

"Paris, London, India, Ireland, Egypt, Asia, China, Montana, Dakota, Savannah, Phoenix, Arizona, Dallas, Sahara, Brooklyn, Sydney, Cairo and so many more. You don't have to set it just on Sicily," said the doctor.

"Some of those I didn't even know were names," said Alex. "I kind of like Arizona and Ireland. I don't know. We'll see. Thank-you."

"You're welcome. What were you going to name the baby if it was a boy?"

"Gabriel Joseph," said Alex. "My mom picked it out."

"Cute. Let me guess for the boy names you are doing Biblical names?"

"Yes," said Alex with a smile. "Benjamin and Josiah."

"I figured as much but how about Gabrielle for a girl?"

"Hmm. That's a thought," said Dave. "We'll think about that one."

"Just giving some suggestions," she said, "but you do have to refrain from being under a large amount of stress. The baby seems healthy but I'm worried about your health and the baby. You need to stay away from the things that get you upset. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex.

"Well, that's about it for today. I'll see you again in a few weeks. Just schedule your appointment and have a good day."

"Thank-you, you too," said Alex as she got off the bed. Her and Dave left the examination room, went to the receptionist, paid the co-payment and then scheduled her next appointment. On their way out they ran into Chris and Ashley but neither said a word and kept walking. They got in their car and headed home.

As soon as they walked in the door the kids were waiting for them and without saying hello Chelsea said, "Girl or boy?"

"Girl," said Alex.

"Oh man," said Ben, "I wanted another brother. This sucks."

"Benjamin," said Alex.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted another little brother not a stupid little sister."

"Ben, that's not nice," said Alex. "You'll like her. It will be okay."

"I don't know," he said. "Why can't it be a boy?"

"Because it doesn't work like that," said Dave. "I'm disappointed too, Buddy, but it is what it is."

"Okay," he said. They could hear the disappointment in his voice. They felt bad because Ben really wanted a baby brother but it didn't happen for him. They knew he would get over it eventually and love the baby the same. They knew how much Ben loved babies and they knew he would love this baby the same no matter if it was a girl or a boy. They considered him to be the helper which really surprised both of them because of his behavior but babies were his weakness.

"So it's a girl?" asked Chelsea.

"It's a girl," said Dave.

"Cool," she said. "What are you going to name her?"

"We don't know yet," said Dave. "We're thinking about it."

"How about Delaney?" asked Chelsea.

"Um no," said Alex. "I don't like that name."

"Okay. I got that from Desperate Housewives anyway. How about Kali?"

"I don't' know," said Alex. "We're thinking about names and then we'll talk to you guys about it okay?"

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Can I help with the nursery?"

"If you want to," said Alex with a smile. She was happy that Chelsea was being so helpful about the baby. "In fact I think that would be a GREAT project for all of us girls to do together."

"What about me?" asked Ben. "I want to help. She's my sister too."

"That scares me a little bit," said Dave, "that my son wants to help design a nursery."

"It's not bad," said Alex. "I think it's great he wants to be involved. If you want to help Ben you are more than welcomed to help."

"Thank-you, Mom," he said. "Are you doing it in pink?"

"Don't know yet. We'll work on it," said Alex. "Okay, Buddy?"

"Okay," he said with a smile. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as she hugged him. "So Jordyn," she said getting down onto her level, "you're going to have a baby sister. Are you excited?"

"No," she said crossing her arms. "I don't want a baby sister!"

"Why? You can help feed her, change her, get her dressed and you can play with her."

"No," said Jordyn. "No baby!" She was persistent about not having a baby sister. She reminded Alex of herself when her mom told her she was pregnant with Brian. She didn't want a baby brother at all and she was jealous of him for the longest time but they grew up to be very close and he was pretty much the only brother Alex kept in touch with. She hoped that Jordyn and this baby would grow to have the same relationship. Then she remember Chelsea's dislike for Ben and they didn't mix at all. They fought almost all the time so Alex feared that type of relationship for Jordyn and the baby. She decided she was going to get books for Jordyn to read that having a new baby wasn't so bad so that she wouldn't have any problems with her when she got there.

"Mommy," said Josiah, "can we play outside on our bikes?"

"Do you want to take them outside for a little bit?" asked Alex.

"I don't mind," said Dave. "Don't you want to go out?"

"Not really. I'm not feeling too good. I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"All right," he said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "I just need a little nap."

"Okay. Get some rest and I'll take the kids outside for a little bit. Love you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Love you too," she said as she made her way upstairs. When she got upstairs she walked into her bedroom and walked over to the bed. She wasn't feeling as great as she was earlier that morning. She figured it was best for her to lay down and get some sleep. She hadn't been getting much of it lately due to tossing and turning all night long. The idea of someone watching them and threatening them had taken a bigger toll on her than Dave had thought. It was giving her sleepless nights, anxiety and stress. She knew after the doctor's appointment that day she needed to calm down and not let it get to her as much because her life and the baby's life depended on it. She shortly drifted off to sleep and she managed to sleep almost all day before Dave woke her up for dinner.

"Alex, are you hungry? Do you want any dinner?"

"What are we having?"

"Chicken and baked potatoes," he said. "Do you want any?"

"No thank-you. I think I'm just going to sleep. I still don't feel any better and I'm really tired."

"All right," he said, "I'll save you a plate in case you change your mind. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm just really tired. It happens in pregnancy."

"All right," he said. "Just rest up. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as he kissed her lips quickly. When Dave walked out of the room Alex rolled back over and went to sleep again and she pretty much slept all night and Dave let her knowing she needed all the rest she could get. He knew things were on her mind and that things were bothering her so he figured it would be best if she slept them off so that she could get back to being refreshed and happy with no stress but he didn't' know how easy that was going to be with everything going on. He feared for Alex's health and the health of their baby. He was scared this entire situation was going to make him lose both.

***A/N: AND IT's ANOTHER GIRL FOR DAVE AND ALEX! Dave was so thrilled lol. Alex is held bent on him getting that vasectomy so they don't have anymore after this one. Alex has really high blood pressure again because of everything going on and the worst part is she can't avoid it so her and the baby are in danger. It's cute how helpful Chelsea wants to be with the baby and even Ben wants to help with the nursery.. Ben is a good kid when he wants to be even if he is disappointed that he's not getting a baby brother but he should be interesting to watch when the baby gets there. And poor Alex she is exhausted from EVERYTHING! She needs a break because everything is destroying her and it's not good for the baby and it's not good for her.. let's hope it all goes away now that Ashley is pregnant... if she is pregnant... so what did you think? Please review. Thank-you for reading!**


	44. Chapter 44

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you so much. = ) **

The next day Alex woke up refreshed and feeling much better than she had. Dave had already woken up before her and was downstairs giving the kids breakfast before he left to go to the barbershop with Tony to start cleaning up some of the damage done to the shop. Alex was going to take the kids with her and Lindsey to go talk to her dad about helping her out with legal matters for free so that Lindsey wouldn't have to allow Kevin to see Reagan. She made her way downstairs to see all the kids sitting at the table eating cereal while Dave was doing the same. "Good morning," she said as she walked over and kissed Dave's forehead.

"Morning, Beautiful," he said. "Are you well rested?"

"Yeah," she said, "I needed that so bad. Thanks for letting me sleep."

"No problem," he said. "The kids were just fine. We had a family game night and then watched a movie. It was a good night. I have some dinner in the fridge for you from last night for when you want it."

"Thanks," she said getting out a bowl so she could join the family and eat cereal with them.

"Mommy," said Jordyn, "are we going to Grandma's today?"

"Yes we are a little bit after breakfast. Mommy needs to take a shower and get dressed before we go. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she said with a smile as she took a bite of her Lucky Charms.

"What are you going to your mom's for?" asked Dave.

"To talk to my dad about Lindsey."

"Oh," he said. "I hope that works out well."

"It should my dad is a nice guy. I'm sure he'll be willing to help her out."

"If she wants to be helped," said Dave.

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing," he said knowing anything he said could cause an argument between the two so he figured it was better if he kept his mouth shut.

"Okay," she said pouring some milk onto her cereal. "And we're going to have to start school shopping soon. Shawn and Chelsea need their school supplies from the list they were sent in the mail, they all need to get their uniforms, shoes, book bags and lunch boxes."

"When does school start?" asked Dave.

"In 3 weeks," said Alex. "The end of August well for the older kids. Their school starts August but my school and the twins' school doesn't start until the day after Labor Day."

"Oh," said Dave. "I guess we better get that done."

"I don't want to go back to school," said Ben.

"Why, Buddy? You're going to be in 1st grade!"

"So? School is boring. I like being at home," he said.

"But you have to go to school to learn," said Dave.

"I'm not going to have Ms. Mannix am I?"

"No," said Dave. "You're in 1st grade now. You'll get a new teacher."

"Good. I hope they're nicer than Ms. Mannix," he said.

"Actually," said Alex, "I got your classroom assignments."

"Who's my teacher, Mommy?" asked Kaylee.

"Who's mine?" asked Ben.

Alex got up and walked over to the counter to get their classroom assignments. She picked Kaylee's up first and said, "Kaylee, your teacher is Mrs. Rayson and Ben your teacher is Mr. Watson."

"Mrs. Rayson is the nicest teacher," said Kaylee, "Mr. Watson is mean."

"Well, Toad Boy needs a teacher to keep him in line," said Chelsea.

"Shut up, Ugly!"

"Ugly? Let's remember who the model is," she said, "Oh yeah. It's me, Toad Boy."

"Shut up, Butt Face," said Ben.

"BENJAMIN MICHAEL and CHELSEA ALEXANDRA!" yelled Dave. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Okay," they said in unison. They both knew when their dad yelled their first and middle names it meant business. The knew it was best to stop and sit quietly as they finished the rest of their breakfast.

When they were finished with breakfast Dave had Chelsea clean up the mess and put the dishes in the dishwasher to be washed while Alex took a shower to get ready to go to her mom's house. Dave was upstairs getting Jordyn and Josiah ready for her so that once she was ready to go she didn't have to worry about it. He even put Jordyn's hair in a ponytail for her. They were all ready to go except for Alex who was taking forever getting ready that morning. Dave couldn't wait any longer for her so he walked into the bathroom and said, "Alex, I'm leaving. Okay? Jordyn and Josiah are ready. Kaylee and Ben are dressed and then the older two are ready."

"Okay," she called from the shower. "Thanks, Baby."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Be careful at the Shop today."

"I will you be careful too."

"I will. Bye, Baby."

"Bye," he said as he walked out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and downstairs. He put Chelsea and Shawn in charge of the kids until Alex was ready to go. He got tons of hugs and kisses from Jordyn and Kaylee before he left.

When Dave arrived at the barbershop he walked under the caution tape and into the shop where Tony was already there waiting for him. "You're late," said Tony.

"I know," said Dave. "I was getting Jordyn and Josiah ready for Alex to take to her mom's house. She was in the shower. She's just not herself lately."

"Do you blame her? She's got so much shit being thrown at her it's not funny. She is seriously going through hell right now. I feel so bad because this is my fault. It's all my fault," said Tony.

"How is it your fault?" asked Dave as they went to get brooms to clean up the glass.

"Because I got involved with her. If I never got involved with her none of this would be happening and you two would be free to live your lives worry free."

"Tony, you can't control these animals.. They're going to do what they want. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, Dave, you just don't know. I got involved with Alex, hurt her making her leave me and then my dad got upset with her. I got upset with her and if we wouldn't have gotten upset NONE of this would be happening right now. I deserved what I got from her but she doesn't deserve this."

"You're right she doesn't deserve this. Our kids don't deserve this and I don't deserve this but you don't deserve it either. You did your time and you did the right thing. You shouldn't have to go through this either. No one is blaming you, Tony. It's your father's doing not yours."

"I know but I still feel like I am to blame because of this."

"You're not to blame," said Dave. "It's okay. Alex has Travis as her bodyguard, next week we're going to look for a new watch dog and then hopefully everything starts working out for us."

"You're getting a watch dog? What about Snoopy?"

"Snoopy is a little Beagle. He's not going to protect us from an intruder. Let's be for real. I love that little dog but it's not the protecting type of dog. We need a German Shepherd because Alex won't let me get a pit bull."

"Do you blame her? You two have small kids and a baby on the way.. Not a good idea. A German Shepherd is better."

"I guess," said Dave. "But Alex and me went to the doctor yesterday to find out the sex of the baby."

"You did?"

"Yeah and Alex's blood pressure is too high. She needs to calm down the doctor said and stay away from what's making her upset. How the hell can she do that when it's slapping us in the face everyday?"

"I don't know," said Tony.

"I can already see it. This pregnancy is going to end up just like the one she had with Chelsea. She's going to end up on bed rest until she has the baby and I'm so scared that if her blood pressure doesn't go down I'm going to lose her and the baby," said Dave as they began cleaning up the glass. "I don't even know what to do to make it come down."

"Keep her away from stressful situations," said Tony. "That is the only thing you can do but didn't she have preeclampsia with Chelsea?"

"Yes," said Dave, "and it's possible for her to have it with this baby too."

"I see," said Tony. "So is it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl."

"Damn," said Tony. "Another girl. That could be fun."

"I don't know," said Dave, "What about Athena? What is she having?"

"A little boy," he said with a smile. "We just found out earlier today. It's a boy!"

"Congratulations," said Dave with a smile. "I'm happy for you. How did Athena take it?"

"She's excited," said Tony. "I am beyond excited. I can't wait. Lexie has been so much fun. I can't wait for another one and this time a boy.."

"What are you going to name him?"

"We don't' know yet. We have a couple names running through our minds but I can't tell you a name until Athena and me decide."

"Okay," said Dave with a smile. He was happy that he was getting a grandson because the other two that he had he never got to see because Keilani didn't really talk to him and they had drifted apart over the years. It seemed like one day she was just gone from his life. He hated it everyday but the choice was hers to come back but it had been 3 years so he wasn't expecting it to happen. He felt robbed out of his grandsons' lives but it was Keilani's choice in the end.

"What about you? What are you going to name the baby?"

"Alex wants Natalie or Natalia. I want Sicily," said Dave.

"Natalia is Ron's niece's name. That's an interesting name choice."

"Really?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I remember when she was born. She is a year or two older than Chelsea."

"Interesting," said Dave as he thought for a minute. He never asked Alex where she got the name but he just assumed it was a name she liked. He had no idea that Ron had a niece named Natalia.

"Yeah but it also means Born around Christmas time," said Tony. "It's an Italian name."

"Well, that makes sense," said Dave, "but I am holding out for Sicily. I don't know why but I LOVE that name."

"It is pretty," he said.

"Alex picked out Chelsea, Josiah and Jordyn. I think I should be able to pick out this baby's name but we will see."

"You'd be surprised by our name choices," said Tony, "but you have to wait."

"Okay," said Dave as they continued to clean up the damage done to the barbershop and talking about their future babies. If Alex and Athena could hear them they would be surprised at how proud they were to be daddies again.

Meanwhile at Alex's parents' house the kids were outside in Sylvia's backyard playing with Travis. Travis had came along with them to make sure there wasn't trouble. He was starting to fit in with the family again. Alex was glad to have him back and Travis was glad to be back. The kids were even happier to have him back. Sylvia was looking out the window drinking a cup of tea while Alex, Lindsey and Ted were sitting at the table. "He's really good with those kids, Alex."

"Yeah," she said. "He loves them. And they love him."

"I can tell," she said, "so what's going on? Why the bodyguard all of a sudden?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to get you all worried. My problems are the last thing you need to worry about."

"Well, obviously someone has it out for you since they destroyed your husband's barbershop."

"Well, yeah, but mom don't worry about us. We're fine. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. "I'll leave it alone for now but if you need to talk to me or want to talk to me you know where I am. I could use the company during the day while your dad is out working."

"Dad, you're working again?" she asked.

"With your mom's medical issues and medical bills we have to. I don't have the money to pay the bills without working. I had to go back."

"Oh," said Alex as she looked at Lindsey.

"So what's up? You wanted to ask me something?" he said.

"Yeah," said Alex. "You know Lindsey right? The girl from the shelter I told you about. The one with the abusive relationship and came for help but had the threat of losing her daughter if she stayed at the shelter?"

"Yes," said Ted.

"Well, her ex-boyfriend has been threatening her to see Reagan and he says he has that right but in my eyes someone that holds a gun to another person isn't stable enough to visit with a two year old. I told her she needs a lawyer but she has no money for a lawyer and Dave practically flipped shit when I suggested paying the expenses."

"So are you asking me to help her pro bono?" he asked.

"I guess in a way," said Alex. "She needs help Dad and I know that you can get it so that Kevin has no rights to the child can't you?"

"I can but it's going to be hard. Not exactly a pro bono case," he said. "Custody battles are long and drawn out. It's hard to get it done for free."

"But Dad, Lindsey has no money and no family. Can't you please help her? Reagan is ALL she has if Kevin can beat Lindsey around what do you think he can do to Reagan? I don't' want to see anything happen to Reagan."

"And I don't either," said Ted, "but do you know what you're asking? This type of case is a lot of hours and a lot of time."

"Dad, I know but she really needs help."

"Mr. Brooks," said Lindsey. "Reagan is the only thing I have left in my life. She's already seen so much more than she ever needed to see. She's seen him trying to kill me, hit me, yell at me and everything else. Kevin is an angry man and he has the worst temper. I don't' know what he's capable of. I can't let him see Reagan with the fear of him being physically abusive with her. Can you please help me?"

"Lindsey," said Ted as Sylvia sat down next to her husband.

"Daddy," said Alex giving him the puppy dog face she used to give him when she was little, "can you please help her? I love you!"

Ted looked at Alex and said, "she's still got it," with a smile. "I'll help you, Lindsey."

"You will?" asked Lindsey with a smile.

"I will," said Ted with a smile of his own.

"Thank-you," said Lindsey as she got up to hug Ted.

"You're welcome," he said. "So are you going for full custody with no visitation or full custody with supervised visits?"

"I would like for him to still see her so I guess full with supervised visits," she said.

"Okay," said Ted. "I think we can do that. I mean if he had domestic violence charges against him, weapon charges against him, attempted murder charges against him it won't be so hard for him to get supervised visits but the judge could also decide on no visitation with him depending on the severity of the crimes."

"Okay," she said.

"But we can discuss all the details next Tuesday at my office. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, "and Mr. Brooks, I can not thank you enough. This means everything to me. When I get a job I promise to pay back every penny I owe you so you don't' really do it for free."

"No," said Ted, "don't worry about it. Use your money for you and your daughter."

"Okay," she said.

"Dad, you're the best!"

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "So how did the appointment go yesterday?"

"All right," she said. "My blood pressure is high."

"That's not good," said Sylvia.

"I know, Mom. She gave me medicine to bring it down. I could end up on bed rest or in the hospital."

"And you don't want that," said Sylvia.

"I know," said Alex.

"And did the baby cooperate? Did you find out if it's a boy or girl?" she asked.

"Girl," said Alex with a smile, "Dave was disappointed."

"I know the feeling," said Sylvia, "every time the doctor told me there was a penis and I was having a boy I got disappointed but there was that ONE time there was no penis and they told me it was a girl. I know how he feels. He has what 3 boys out of 10 kids?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "He seems to have a problem making boys. I don't know."

"Just like your dad and girls," she said with a laugh. "So this is your last baby?"

"It better be," she answered, "because I'm not having another one and if it happens again it will go up for adoption because the Bautista house can NOT handle another baby."

"I see," said Sylvia, "you better have something done."

"Oh. Dave is getting a vasectomy so we don't have to worry about this ever again."

"Good because you getting your tube tied didn't do the trick."

"I know. I could kill Dr. Kennedy right now."

"It's not her fault. These things happen," she said.

"I guess," said Alex.

"But, Alex, I promise I will make it to see your little girl born and Brian's little boy born," said Sylvia. "I wouldn't miss them for the world."

"Thanks," said Alex, "and Brian is having a boy?"

"Yep. They're having another boy."

"Geez, with everything going on I haven't talked to Brian and Marissa in a long time."

"Well, like I said I'm here when you want to talk."

"Thanks," said Alex. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Alex and do you have names picked out for the baby yet?"

"Not really. I like Natalie or Natalia but Dave is saying no. What do you suggest?"

"I don't know," said Sylvia. "I'll let you two pick. She's your daughter."

"Okay," said Alex. "Well, I think I'm going to get my kids and head home for the day. Dave should be back soon and I want to be there when he gets home."

"All right," said Sylvia. "Love you," she said hugging Alex.

"I love you too," she said. "And Daddy, I love you," she said hugging her dad.

"I love you too, Alex," he said with a smile. Alex brought the kids inside and had them hug their grandparents and tell them goodbye before they headed home.

***A/N: So Tony is blaming himself for everything going on.. it is kind of his fault but I don't think he should blame himself for everything. Dave and Tony seem SO proud to be daddies again.. Tony is having a boy... Dave is excited.. at least he's getting a grandson. I have a feeling Dave and ALex are going to debate on the name... And Alex was able to talk her dad into helping Lindsey! So at least Lindsey has some legal help so her crazy ex doesn't get rights to their daughter... Sylvia is doing all right with the acceptance of death but let's hope for Alex's sake it's a LONG time before Sylvia passes away... I don't think Alex could handle much more. So what did you think? PLease review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	45. Chapter 45

** *Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = )**

The following week Dave, Alex and Chelsea went to upstate New York to get their new pet a 2 year old German Shepherd. They had found a person on a farm selling their two German Shepherds and Dave was all over that because he wanted the dog as soon as possible. While they were going for the dog Travis and Lindsey were staying at home with Shawn, Kaylee, Jordyn and Josiah while Ben was at Teagan's house having a playdate. "So why are we getting a new dog?" asked Chelsea as Dave drove the car.

"Because we need a watch dog," he said looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Snoopy is a watch dog," said Chelsea, "and besides what's going on that we have Travis back and are getting a new dog. You don't even like dogs, Dad."

"Should we tell her?" asked Alex in a whisper.

"Why do you whisper in front of me? I'm 11 not 5. I know you're talking about me. So what's going on?"

"I guess we mines well," said Dave.

"Okay," said Alex. "All right, Chelsea, we're going to tell you what's going on but you can not tell your brothers and sisters okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said waiting to hear what was going on and why they were making so many changes in so little time.

"You promise?" asked Alex.

"I promise," she said.

"Okay, well, for a while now your dad and me have been getting phone calls from Tony's dad's business associates threatening me and threatening us. They're the ones that destroyed your dad's barbershop and we just don't feel as safe as we were. We just want to take the extra precautions to make sure nothing crazy happens. Just like when you and Shawn were in the woods and that guy was there. We're pretty sure that he was sent there by them to take you guys from us so we decided that we were going to get a watch dog, a bodyguard and security cameras to ensure that we're safe but you have NOTHING to worry about. We will be okay," said Alex.

"That's really scary, Mama," she said. "Why are they doing this?"

"Chelsea, I've been asking that question for years."

"It's been going on for years? How come we're just now hearing about it?"

"Because you weren't born yet and when you were born they were leaving us alone. It didn't start up again until a couple months ago."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Are they the people that killed Ron?"

"Yes," said Alex. "They're bad people and one day they're going to pay for what they've done."

"Okay, Mama," she said. "Are they going to hurt us?"

"No, Chelsea," she said. She didn't know for sure if they were or not. Alex didn't even know what was going on or what was to come. She didn't want to scare Chelsea even more than what she had. She could hear the fear in Chelsea's voice as she asked questions. She knew it was best to tell her a lie to calm her fears.

"Okay," she said as she looked out the window at the scenery. "What if the dog doesn't like Snoopy or Snoopy doesn't like the dog?" She asked out of no where.

"They'll have to learn to get along," said Alex. "I think they'll be okay though."

"All right," said Chelsea. "It's not going to eat Snoopy is it?"

"No," said Alex with a laugh.

"Mama, it's not funny. I'm worried about Snoopy. He's a small dog and a German Shepherd is like a horse. I don't want it to eat Snoopy."

"It won't," said Alex. "Snoopy will be just fine. Don't worry yourself over this."

"I can't help it. Now I'm scared that something is going to happen to us and I'm scared that the dog is going to eat Snoopy."

"Chelsea, just calm down. Everything is going to be okay," said Dave.

"But what if it's not?" asked Chelsea.

"It will," said Dave. "Trust me. We're all going to be all right especially with Travis as our bodyguard and this new watch dog so don't worry yourself. You're too young to be worried about these big problems."

"Okay, Dad," she said. Chelsea was a lot like Alex in many ways. Getting easily worried and anxious was one of the things she inherited from her mom. Chelsea was only 11 years old but she has had a couple panic attacks and anxiety attacks. She could worry herself into them. Alex and Dave both hoped this wouldn't lead to an attack but they could already see Chelsea starting to panic and grow anxious. She was worse than Alex when it came to worrying and no one really knew why. Dave didn't want her to worry about grown up problems. He wanted her to be a kid and live without a fear or a worry but unfortunately it didn't work that way. Chelsea feared and she worried a lot.

"So how is filming going?" asked Alex changing the subject.

"It's good," said Chelsea. "It's better than I thought. I like it."

"That's good," said Alex.

"I want to act in more movies and do more acting things," said Chelsea, "but I want to go to school first. Then I will do movies."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Alex with a smile.

"And besides I want to focus on dance more because I want to go to Julliard and get a choreography degree so I can be a dance choreographer for tap and hip hop. I want to be like Frank Hatchet," she said. "He's an AWESOME choreographer."

"You guys still study Frank Hatchet's style?" asked Alex, "because when I was your age I went to a work shop with Frank Hatchet."

"Really? That is so cool! And we don't really. I was just looking at some of the old choreography books at the studio and came across some of his stuff. Some of it's pretty cool. I like his style."

"Me too," said Alex with a smile.

"Who is Frank Hatchet?" asked Dave. He was completely lost in the entire conversation. He had no idea on dance information or who they were even talking about.

"He's a dance choreographer," said Chelsea. "What I want to be."

"I thought you wanted to be an actress?" he asked.

"I do but I can be a dance choreographer too," she answered.

"So are you going to go back to doing ballet?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, Mama. I want to but it's so boring. I think I'll stick to hip hop and tap. Maybe even jazz. I like being sassy for jazz."

"You've ALWAYS liked being sassy," said Dave with a smile.

"That's true," said Alex with a smile, "Chelsea is full of sass."

"I know," she said with a smile. "But you have to have sass to be an actress and a dancer."

"You need determination," said Dave.

"I know. I have that too," she said.

"Yes you do," said Alex, "and Chelsea you have no idea how proud I am of you. You're a great kid."

"Thanks," said Chelsea.

When they arrived at the farm Dave parked the car and they got out and walked up to the family's front door. Dave rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. "This farm just looks creepy," said Alex, "It kind of reminds me of the farmhouse in Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning."

"Yeah it does," said Dave with a laugh. "If frickin' Leatherface answers this door I'm running fast."

"Me too," said Alex with a smile. "Or hear the sound of a chainsaw."

"Stop it. You're scaring me," said Chelsea.

"We're just kidding," said Dave. "Don't be scared."

"Well, I don't like that movie," she said.

"And where did you see it?" asked Alex.

"At Emily's house," she said.

"See? You can't watch scary movies because you get too scared."

"I know," she said as a man with overalls on with a red and white plaid shirt underneath answered the door.

"Hello, I'm Dave and I called about one of your German Shepherds."

"Oh yes. I'm Josiah. The dogs are in the back. Follow me," he said as he led them through his house. "So how are you folks today?" he asked as they walked.

"We're good," said Dave, "This is my wife Alex and my daughter Chelsea."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," said Alex with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," said Chelsea as they walked to the barn.

"How old are you, Chelsea?" he asked.

"11," she said.

"Oh. I have a son about your age but he's 12. He's my oldest. His name is Michael. I also have another son that's 9 years old named Jedidiah and two daughters a 6 year old named Sarah and 3 year old named Hannah."

"Cool," said Chelsea.

"Do you have any more kids or is Chelsea your only child?"

"We have two sons together Ben who is 6 and Josiah who is 4. Then we have another daughter together named Jordyn she's 4 also. I have a son from a previous relationship named Shawn he's 13 and I have two daughters from a previous marriage Athena is 22 and Keilani is 24. Then I have a 6 year old daughter named Kaylee from a bad relationship."

"Wow," said Josiah. "That's a lot."

"And my wife and me are having another baby in December."

"Wow," he said as they reached the barn where the dogs were running around playing with Josiah's oldest son Michael. Chelsea looked at him and didn't expect him to look the way he looked. He had on a red Aeropostale t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Michael," said Josiah. "These people are here to see Beast and Beauty."

"Oh. Okay," he said looking up as they walked in to see the dogs.

"This is Dave," he said.

"Hi," said Michael as he shook Dave's hand.

"This is Alex," he said.

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking Alex's hand.

"And this is their daughter Chelsea," he said.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said blushing.

"Do you live around here?" he asked.

"We live about 30 minutes away," said Chelsea.

"That's cool," he said.

"So," said Josiah as Chelsea and Michael continued talking with each other. Dave couldn't focus on what Josiah was saying as he was watching his daughter interact with Michael. He wouldn't take his eyes off of them. He saw the smiles and the flirting that Chelsea was doing and the flirting Michael was doing with her. "Dave," said Josiah.

"Yeah," said Dave snapping out of thought.

"I asked which one you would like."

"I'm sorry. I think I would like to see Beast," he said.

"Okay," said Josiah. "Beast, come here," he said calling the dog over to him. Beast came running over to him. He was a black and brown German Shepherd and he seemed to have good obedience skills because he was told to sit and he sat right away. "Beast is two years old. He's been to obedience school and he is a VERY good watch dog."

"He seems like it," said Alex as she petted him. "And he's so pretty."

"Yeah," said Dave, "he's a good looking dog. Would he be able to fight off an intruder?"

"Absolutely," said Josiah. "He is trained to do so."

"Good," said Dave. "That's what we need. How does he do around kids?"

"He is better with kids than Beauty is. Beast is very good with children."

"That's good," said Alex as she continued to pet him. "So if he's so good of a watch dog how come he's not barking at us?"

"Because he is with me," said Josiah. "Believe me if someone breaks into your house or comes onto your property he will bark and he will attack if he needs to."

"How do you know for sure?" asked Alex.

"Because he uses his instincts," said Josiah. "He understands when to attack and when not to attack."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'm not trying to question you. I just want to make sure if we get this dog that our family is going to be safe."

"Trust me your family is in good hands with Beast."

"Okay," said Alex. "So Baby, do you want him?"

"I think so," said Dave.

"All right," said Alex, "I guess we'll get him then."

"How much?"

"$250," he said.

"Okay," said Dave pulling out his wallet. He pulled out the $250 in cash and handed it to him.

"Thank-you," said Josiah. "Let me get his leash and his things and you will be all ready to go."

"Thanks," said Dave as Josiah walked away with Beast to get him ready to go. "Chelsea, let's go!"

"Dad, I'm talking to Michael," she said.

"It's time to go!" He didn't' like the idea of Chelsea talking to Michael. He knew that it was more than talking. He knew it was a whole bunch of flirting going on. He didn't like that too much. He still saw Chelsea as a 5 year old little girl and not an 11 year old girl on the verge of hitting puberty. He wasn't ready for her to like boys or flirt with boys. In his mind it was different when she was 5 years old and developing puppy love but now she was 11 she was going to be a lot more serious about boys and falling in love.

"I have to go," said Chelsea.

"Oh," said Michael. "Do you have a facebook ?"

"Yeah but don't tell my Mama. I'm not allowed to have one."

"Okay. And it's Chelsea Bautista?"

"Yeah," she said. "Add me as a friend."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "And do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm going to give you my number. Put it in your phone and we can talk."

"Okay," said Chelsea pulling out her phone to get his number.

"CHELSEA!" yelled Dave.

"Dad, in a minute," she said. "Gosh. So what's your number?"

"555-4583," he said. "Text me from your phone and then I'll add your number."

"Okay," said Chelsea with a smile.

Dave had grown tired of seeing Michael and Chelsea together and yelled one more time, "CHELSEA!"

"I'm coming," she said. "Bye," she said as she started to walk over to her dad.

"Bye, Chelsea," he said with a smile.

"Dave, leave her alone," said Alex. "She is just talking."

"Yeah. I know all about talking," he said. "He's too old for her to begin with."

"He's 12," said Alex. "All the boys in Chelsea's grade are 12."

"But she's still 11 whether she's in 6th grade or 7th grade," he said.

"Dad, what did you want?" she asked as she came back over to her parents.

"Why were you talking to that boy like that?"

"Like what? We were just talking, Dad. It wasn't anything else."

Before he could answer Josiah came back with Beast and his supplies. "I have his water bowl and his food dish," he said.

"Thank-you," said Alex as she took the leash to walk Beast.

"Thank-you," said Dave as he grabbed the supplies.

"You're welcome," he said. "I'll walk you guys to your car." Josiah walked them to their car and helped them get Beast into the car. Dave almost had a fit that Beast hopped into the backseat with Chelsea but he didn't do anything to destroy Dave's car. He knew that if it would have been Snoopy his leather seats would have been done for. They thanked Josiah one more time before they headed home.

When they got home Chelsea got Beast out of the car while Dave got the supplies. They headed to the front door and walked in to see that Lindsey and Travis had the kids out back. "I'm going to go get on the computer," said Chelsea as she let go of Beast's leash to go up to her room to get on her computer.

"Chelsea!" said Dave as she let go of the dog allowing it to run through the house.

"Sorry, Dad," she said from the top of the stairs and then hurried to her room.

"I think Chelsea just found a new computer buddy," said Alex with a smile.

"Great," said Dave. "I'm so thrilled!"

"It will be okay, Baby," said Alex with a smile. "She's growing up. You'll get used to it."

"She's not my baby anymore," he said.

"Don't worry. In a few months you'll have another little girl that will be your baby for a long time."

"I know," said Dave as he put his hand on her stomach, "but boys really? Isn't she too young to flirt it up with some boy?"

"No," said Alex. "It's perfectly normal."

"Oh," he said. "Why can't she think they have cooties?"

"She never did before so she's not going to think it now," said Alex. "It will be okay. Your world isn't ending because Chelsea likes boys. You'll be okay."

"I guess," he said. "I mean after all your dad let you go so that you could marry me so I guess I could loosen my grip on Chelsea so that she can like boys but nothing else. And let's just hope her love style is nothing like yours," he said with a smile.

"Oh really?" she asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said. "It's nothing."

"I bet," she said with a smile. "I mean I think your love style is a little worse than mine."

"And you might be right," he said with a smile. "Okay. You are right."

"That's what I like to hear," said Alex with a smile.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips as Beast came back into the room and started barking at him.

"And so I guess he doesn't like me kissing you," said Dave as he broke the kiss.

"I guess not," said Alex. "Maybe we should go introduce him to the other kids."

"Good idea," he said taking Beast's leash with one hand and taking Alex's hand with the other. They walked to the patio and opened the door to see the kids running around the yard while Travis and Lindsey were playing with them. "You know they would make a cute couple."

"Lindsey doesn't need to worry about that drama. She's in a vulnerable state right now. She needs to focus on her and Reagan."

"I guess that's true," said Dave as Jordyn spotted them.

"A new DOGGY!" she said running over to him. She began petting it immediately as the other kids filed over and began petting him.

"Guys, this is our new dog; Beast," said Dave.

"Cool," said Ben. "He's a big dog!"

"Yeah he is," said Dave.

"He's pretty though," said Lindsey as she went to pet him but he started barking at her. He was barking loudly and it caused the kids to back away from the dog.

"What did you do to him?" asked Dave.

"Nothing," said Lindsey as Beast continued to bark at her. "I just wanted to pet him."

"Well, he obviously doesn't want you to," said Dave.

"Be nice," said Alex. "Why is he getting like that?"

"I don't know," said Dave as Beast continued to bark at Lindsey.

"Okay," she said. "I'll leave you alone." She moved away from him and out of sight and he stopped barking. No one understood why he chose to bark at Lindsey but he was hysterical. Alex looked at Lindsey and then looked at Dave. She looked back at Lindsey and started to think maybe Lindsey wasn't who she said she was. She decided she was going to need to keep a better eye on Lindsey to make sure she was REALLY the abuse victim she said she was and wasn't trying to play them. Josiah told Alex that the dog plays off of instinct so maybe the dog knew something about Lindsey no one else did.

***A/N: So Chelsea seems to have found a new crush! Dave didn't seem too happy about it but Alex had to explain that it was okay. It's not the end of the world like Alex said. THey got their watch dog Beast and he doesn't like Lindsey too much it seems. That's a little suspicious. Alex should keep a better eye on Lindsey and maybe do some checks on her to make sure she is who she says she is.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	46. Chapter 46

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A couple days later on Monday morning Alex and the kids were downstairs having breakfast while Dave was at the barbershop continuing on the clean up of the damage. "Mama," said Chelsea, "why does Beast hate Miss Lindsey?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I was wondering the same thing."

"He likes everyone else. Just not her."

"I know," said Alex. "Reagan, do you want some cereal?"

"Yes," she said as she sat at the table with Alex's kids.

"Can't we have pancakes? We ALWAYS have cereal," said Ben.

"All right," said Alex. "Scratch the cereal and we'll have pancakes."

"Where is Miss Lindsey?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't know she wasn't here when I woke up and Reagan was crying so I went in to get her. She was soaked in her diaper."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Reagan is like another kid for you."

"I know," said Alex. "She seems like she's another one of my daughters. And if that's the case we're going to get Reagan going to the bathroom on the potty aren't we?"

"Yes," said Reagan.

"It's so nice to have a kid that doesn't use no," said Alex as she got out the pancake stuff. Chelsea was right Reagan did seem like another one of Alex's kids. Lindsey would just disappear for a couple hours leaving Reagan behind. Alex wasn't sure where she was or what she was doing but all she knew was she wasn't at home taking care of her daughter. Alex didn't mind taking care of Reagan it was just Lindsey never asked her to take care of her. Alex hoped Lindsey was out looking for a job and not doing anything stupid. Alex continued to make breakfast for the kids and thought about why Beast didn't like Lindsey too much. Once she finished cooking breakfast she gave each of the kids a pancake and got them some orange juice out of the fridge and poured them each a glass.

When breakfast was over she took Jordyn, Reagan and Josiah upstairs to get dressed for the day. She had the hardest time finding Reagan an outfit to wear because it had seemed Lindsey hadn't touched her laundry in weeks. Alex looked and looked but couldn't' find anything so she said, "Reagan, I think you're going to need to wear one of Jordyn's old outfits today because you have no clean clothes." She took Reagan out of the bedroom and went to help Jordyn get dressed. She got into Jordyn's closet and found one of her old 3T outfits and put it on Reagan.

"Mommy, why is she wearing my Dora outfit?" Jordyn asked as she looked at Reagan in her old Dora striped halter top and lime green shorts that said Dora in blue.

"Because Reagan doesn't have her own clothes so she's borrowing one of your old outfits. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," she said. "She can have ALL my old clothes."

"That's nice of you, Jordyn. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Jordyn with a smile. "Mommy, can you do piggy tails in my hair and piggy tails in Reagan's hair?"

"Sure," said Alex as she got the comb to do their hair. She put it in pigtails and then said, "Do you two want to go outside to play?"

"Yes, Mommy!" said Jordyn.

"Okay, let me get your brothers and sisters and we can go outside."

"Okay," she said with a smile. Alex took Jordyn's and Reagan's hands as she went to round up the other kids to go outside. They were all ready to go outside except for Chelsea. She decided to stay inside on her computer to talk to Michael. Alex knew that Chelsea had been talking to Michael and had no problem with it but Dave had no idea. When the kids got outside Ben and Josiah ran to play on the swingset while Jordyn and Reagan went to play in their little plastic house. Alex took a seat on the patio with her laptop she was going to get information on Lindsey to make sure she was really who she said she was. Snoopy and Beast were laying down on the patio next to her.

Alex was so weary about Lindsey she got on the phone to call her dad. After a couple rings he answered the phone. "Hello."

"Daddy," said Alex, "it's me."

"Well, I'd hope so. I only have one daughter," he said with a laugh.

"Dad," she said.

"I know. So what's up?"

"Are you still meeting with Lindsey tomorrow?"

"As far as I know," he answered.

"I think you should cancel," said Alex.

"Why would I do that? You practically begged me to help her."

"I just think you should cancel," said Alex.

"Tell me why?"

"I just have a bad feeling about her. I don't think she's who she says she is."

"What is that supposed to mean?

"I just think she's pretending to be this abuse victim, Dad."

"Okay. Now I'm confused. When did all this happen?"

"The last couple days. I just don't think she's who she says she is. I think you should cancel."

"And what am I supposed to tell her?"

"Just tell her you're sick and you're not working tomorrow," she said as she saw Reagan climbing up on the plastic house. "Reagan, get down."

"Who is Reagan?"

"Lindsey's daughter," said Alex.

"Oh," he said. "So I'm supposed to tell her that I'm sick?"

"Yes," said Alex, "at least until I can make sure she really is who she says she is."

"All right," he said. "I'll do that. Is she still living at your house?"

"Yes," said Alex, "for now."

"I see," he said. "I'll call her and let her know. I have her cell phone number."

"Wait, she has a cell phone?"

"Yeah," said Ted. "Didn't you know?"

"No," said Alex. "I was under the impression she had NOTHING!"

"Well, she gave me some cell phone number the other day."

"Interesting," said Alex. "Must be nice to make a pay day off of being an inside spy."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Alex. "Just cancel your appointment with her. I think she's crazy."

"I will," said Ted. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm… Reagan! Get down!' Dad, I have to go. Reagan is climbing up on the house."

"All right, Alex. I love you."

"Love you too," said Alex. "Bye."

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. Alex got up from the chair to get Reagan down from the house.

"We don't climb on there," she said. "We play in the house," she said opening the door for Reagan to go in but instead Reagan threw herself down on the ground and began throwing a fit. Jordyn looked at Reagan as she threw her fit.

"Mommy, why is she crying?"

"Because I told her no," said Alex. "She'll be okay."

"Okay, Mommy," she said with a smile. "Do you want to have a tea party?"

"Mommy has some research to do but I promise when I'm done with it we'll have the biggest tea party ever and maybe your daddy can join in too."

"Okay, Mommy," she said. "Just tell me when you're finished."

"I will," said Alex with a smile as she walked back over to the patio and opened up her lap top.

She logged onto the computer and signed onto the internet. She went to search Lindsey's name. Lindsey's name had tons of results and as Alex clicked on the first one Beast jumped up and started barking. "What are you doing?" she heard Lindsey's voice from behind her causing her to jump.

"Nothing. I was just looking at some themes for the baby's nursery," she said closing the computer.

"That's cool," said Lindsey as Beast continued to bark at her.

"So that barking only means ONE thing," said Travis as he came through the patio door. "Lindsey must be here."

"Hey," said Lindsey with a smile.

"What's up," said Travis with a smile of his own. Alex wasn't sure what was going on between the two but she was pretty sure they were having some type of fling or relationship. They were too friendly with each other not to be.

"Just got home," said Lindsey. "I was out looking for a job."

"Cool," said Travis.

"Where did you go?"

"To a local grocery store and some other places," she answered.

"Oh," said Alex. "Have you not done any laundry? I went to get Reagan something to wear but I didn't find anything so I gave her one of Jordyn's old outfits."

"I was going to do laundry today but since I'm not meeting with your dad tomorrow I'll just do it tomorrow."

"Oh okay," said Alex. "And she was soaked this morning."

"I'm sorry. I had to get out to get to those places. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex. "I just wish you would let me know you're leaving instead of just taking off like that."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Well, I'm tired so I think I'm going to go take a nap. Do you mind watching Reagan?"

'Not at all," said Alex.

"Thanks," said Lindsey as she walked into the house.

"So what's going on with you and Lindsey?" She asked Travis.

"Nothing," he said. "She's been flirting with me and trying to hook up with me. I think she's shady. I don't want any of that."

"What do you mean you think she's shady?"

"I just think she lies," said Travis.

"Me too," said Alex as she opened her computer.

"Did you background check her?"

"I didn't think I had to. I mean after all she came into my shelter looking for help. What was I supposed to do? Turn her away?"

"I guess not," said Travis. "So what are you really doing?"

"Searching our best friend," she said as she clicked on one of the results. She began to read it. It didn't really have anything negative about Lindsey it was just about her ex-boyfriend being charged with assault on a man that he saw Lindsey talking to. It also stated how he had beaten her as well because of the incident but was bailed out of jail and the charges were dropped. Alex shrugged her shoulders and closed out of it. She clicked on another link that was about Kevin also. He seemed to have a really violent past and was beating up a lot of people but was always released on bail and had the charges dropped. It didn't' look right to Alex. He had at least 5 assault cases including numerous ones on Lindsey but he was always released on bail and the charges were dropped. Alex couldn't believe that with all those cases he was not charged for any of them. He was even arrested for rape but no charges were filed. She wasn't sure if it was Lindsey bailing him out or if he knew someone that could bail him out to keep him out of trouble. She clicked on the next link but before she had the chance to read it Lindsey came back out on the patio.

Alex quickly logged off the internet and signed off her computer as Lindsey as down next to her. "I decided not to take a nap."

"Oh," said Alex as she looked at Travis. "Why?"

"I'm just not as tired as I was," she said. "So did you find anything on the baby's nursery?"

"No. Not yet," said Alex. "There are so many choices and it's hard for me to decide."

"I bet," she said. "When I was pregnant with Reagan I didn't even get a choice. Kevin did it all."

"Oh," said Alex. "Dave usually lets me have my fun with the girls' nurseries as long as he can do the boys."

"That's because Dave isn't a tyrant," said Lindsey.

"I'm not being rude or anything," said Travis, "but for a high school drop out you have a very nice sense of grammatical awareness and a pretty big vocabulary."

"I do know how to read," she said. "I dropped out after 10th grade. I learned to read in 2nd grade. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were," said Travis.

"You implied it," she said as Travis and Alex looked at each other. "Okay, what is going on?"

"Nothing," they said together.

"Something is going on," she said. "Did I do something?"

"No," they said together.

"Okay," she said. "You know what. I think I'm going to run to the store," she said.

"You were just at the store," said Alex.

"I know but I need to get something. Do you want anything?"

"No," said Alex.

"Do you mind watching Reagan?"

"I guess not," said Alex. "Go to the store."

"Thanks," she said as she got up and left the house to go to the store.

Travis looked at Alex and shook his head. "She's so weird."

"I know," said Alex. "Do you want to watch the kids while I go investigate a room?"

"You're going to snoop through her things?"

"I guess," said Alex.

"I'll watch the kids," he said. "Go snoop!"

"Should I take Beast with me to let me know she's back?"

"Yeah," said Travis with a smile, "and you never know he might find something in there."

"Maybe," said Alex getting up. "I'll be right back. Come on, Beast," she said as Beast got up and followed her into the house.

They made their way up to Lindsey's room and Alex wasted no time looking through her things. She went through her drawers and found nothing. She looked in boxes and found nothing. She continued searching through the room but found nothing. She was just about to check under her mattress when Beast started barking alerting her that Lindsey was back. She hurried up and put her mattress back down and hurried out of the room. She had made it out just in time as Lindsey made it to the top of the stairs. Alex walked past her as she walked into Chelsea's room to make it look like she was checking on her. Lindsey gave Alex a strange look before walking into her room closing the door.

"Mama, what are you doing?" asked Chelsea as her mom suddenly appeared in her room.

"Just making sure you were okay."

"Yes, Mama, I'm fine," she said, "I'm just talking to Michael."

"Oh," she said. "What are you two talking about?"

"Just school and stuff like that."

"Oh," said Alex. "What happened to Lucas?"

"We broke up. He's a douche bag."

"Chelsea," said Alex. "You have a mouth like your father."

"I know," she said with a smile. "So what were you doing in Miss Lindsey's room?"

"You knew I was in there?"

"Yeah. I saw you walk up here. What were you doing?"

"Nothing," said Alex.

"Looking to find something?" she asked.

"I guess," said Alex, "how did you know?"

"Because I'm 11 and I'm not stupid. I know how you work, Mama. Let me guess you didn't find anything right?"

"Right," she said.

"She doesn't have anything in there," she answered.

"How do you know?"

"Because she keeps it hidden in my closet in a black box. She said it's her most private stuff and I can't tell anyone."

"Wait. She has a black box in your closet?"

"Yeah, but she locks it. She has the key."

"Where?"

"I don't know," said Chelsea. "She has it hidden. I don't know."

"Get it out of your closet," said Alex. "I don't want it in there."

"All right," she said. "I'll tell her to get it out."

"Thanks," said Alex. "And I think you should come downstairs and go outside."

"But I'm talking to Michael," she said.

"Talk to him from my computer. I don't want you alone with her."

"Fine," said Chelsea as she turned off her computer and followed her mom downstairs.

Once Alex and Chelsea were downstairs Lindsey came into Chelsea's room and got her box. She grabbed a couple things from her bedroom and then left again.. She left without saying one word to Alex about leaving so once again she left Reagan without telling Alex. Meanwhile Alex was sitting deep in thought while Chelsea was on her computer. She wanted so badly to click on that last link to know what was up with Lindsey but she couldn't' at that time. She had to wait until Chelsea was off the computer. She also wanted to know what was in that black box she kept hidden in Chelsea's closet. She had started learning more about her new found best friend and she wasn't liking what she was learning.

***A/N: Lindsey is getting TOO comfortable in their house. Leaving Reagan with Alex while she goes off to do who knows what. Alex should kick her out. Lindsey doesn't seem like a good person or someone she should have around her kids. Alex researched her and went through her room... it's only a matter time before we find out about Lindsey.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	47. Chapter 47

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

Later that evening Lindsey still hadn't come home. It took two hours after Lindsey left for Alex to know she was gone. She finally realized it when she took Reagan upstairs to put her down for a nap. She was upset but she was even more upset that she wasn't home yet when Reagan woke up from her nap. Alex had the kids in the play room playing while she decided to finish up her research on Lindsey before she started dinner. She got onto her laptop and logged onto the internet. She typed Lindsey's name in the search engine again and was able to click on the last link that she didn't get to see the last time. When the article appeared she began to read it. It pretty much described how Lindsey attacked Ron's sister Christina outside of a grocery store a few years back before Ron was shot and killed in the same parking lot. Lindsey had beaten Christina up so severely she had broken ribs, a fractured jaw, numerous cuts and bruises. She ended up receiving 15 stitches in a cut on her forehead. It explained how Ron was there and tried to break it up but was soon attacked by Lindsey's husband Kevin. When the police arrived Lindsey was found with marijuana, heroine and cocaine and was soon arrested. It also stated that a wealthy man in the area paid for her bail and she was soon released and the charges were dropped. Alex remembered hearing about the attack from Ron but she never knew that it was Lindsey that did it. It happened because Dr. Ciccone was angry with Ron so he began going after his family. Alex had just realized that the entire time she was worried about Chris and Ashley getting her she moved the enemy into her house. She allowed the enemy to watch her kids and to be alone with the kids. She felt bad and she also felt stupid. She didn't know what to do because apparently Lindsey had a dangerous side and she didn't want to get hurt because of being pregnant. She was just closing out of the link and logging off the computer as Dave walked into the house. "Hello," he said as he walked in the door.

"I'm in the living room," called Alex.

He made his way into the living room and walked over to the couch and softly kissed her lips. "Hey, Beautiful," he said before sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Baby," she said signing off the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"I was researching Lindsey," she said.

"Why?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't you just get a bad vibe about her?"

"I don't like her," said Dave. "I never really did. I didn't have a reason except I didn't like her. Why? Do you get a bad vibe about her?"

"I didn't get a bad vibe about her but then when Beast started barking at her I started to get suspicious and it turns out she's not who she says she is."

"Then who is she?" asked Dave.

"Someone that works for Ciccone."

"So we have the enemy inside our house that could be giving out all kinds of information about us to Ciccone and his pawns?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "She's the girl that attacked Ron's sister."

"Damn it," said Dave. "This is unbelievable. Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said. "It had her picture and everything. It's her. I had no idea. I just thought that she was someone that needed help. I didn't expect her to be someone working for Ciccone."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. You were only doing what you thought was best. It's not your fault she's the enemy."

"Do you want me to shut down my shelter now?"

"Why because you have one psycho? Don't give up on the shelter because you were deceived by one person. It happens. In fact she had a very believable story. She deserves a damn Emmy for her performance."

"Yeah she does," said Alex. "So what are we going to do to get her out? I don't want her to know that we know because then she could get upset and we could get hurt. So what do we do?"

"That's a tough question," said Dave. "I have no idea. Here's what I think we should do and don't think I'm crazy for this but I think we should let her stay here."

"WHAT? She works for Ciccone!"

"I know and you know that but she doesn't think we know."

"And so because of that we should just let her stay here around our kids?" asked Alex.

"Yes because we need to pretend we don't know anything is up. As far as we're concerned she is just another abuse victim that needs help. She's not one of Ciccone's pawns. You have to treat her like we don't know anything is up. We're just going to be extra careful with what we say and what we do because now we know she's listening and watching."

"I don't understand your logic," said Alex. "I thought you would be the first one to put her on the Get the hell out of my house train."

"Normally I would but we have to be safe about this. No one knows what she's capable of and we're just going to need to play this one off."

"I don't want to play anything off. I want her out of this house."

"I know you do but if you do that it's going to get her upset and I don't think you want to upset her. Just relax and understand that the best thing to do in this situation is to pretend she is the abuse victim she claims to be and that you don't know anything else. Okay?"

"Fine," said Alex reluctantly. She didn't' want to pretend anything and the only thing she wanted to do was get her out of her house and away from the kids. She had to agree with Dave though it was best to pretend nothing was up because she didn't want to make her upset. She was going to take Dave's advice for now but she hoped it wouldn't be long before Lindsey "found a job" and moved out.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "She left this afternoon and hasn't come back yet."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No," said Alex. "She just left and left Reagan here."

"Reagan's here?"

"Yeah. I've been taking care of her all day."

"Alex, that's not your job. You shouldn't have to take care of her too. You have your own kids."

"I know but I don't' mind. She's probably better off with me than she is with her mother."

"That's true," said Dave. "Lindsey is probably out doing who knows what."

"Exactly. I think she's doing drugs."

"I told you that from the beginning. Alex, I used to do drugs and I know the signs. She's been doing drugs but you didn't want to listen to me."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Dave, "you were only doing what you thought was right."

"Obviously it wasn't the right thing. Why am I so stupid?"

"Alex, you're not stupid. She was convincing and you were doing what you do best and that's helping people."

"So she just pretended to be beaten or allowed Kevin to beat her to get in good with me?"

"It looks that way," he said.

"That is sick. Who would want to be beaten for fun?"

"You know the kind of psychos Ciccone has working for him. Do you even have to ask?"

"No," said Alex. "This is just crazy. It's out of control."

"Yeah it is but you can't let her know we know anything. It could be dangerous and you're here alone with her a lot and I don't want her to hurt you or the baby."

"I know," said Alex. "That's my biggest fear. Usually I could defend myself but I can't in this condition but she f**ked up Ron's sister so I would probably never be able to defend myself against her."

"I think I'm going to fill Travis in and let him know what's going on. That way he can have your back when I'm not here."

"Okay," said Alex.

"As long as there isn't anything going on between those two."

"There's not. Travis thinks she's shady. He called her out on being a high school drop out because of how well she speaks and because of her large vocabulary."

"Well, I have a nice vocabulary and I dropped out of high school," he said.

"But your grammar sucks," said Alex.

"That's true," he said with a smile as Jordyn came into the living room with Reagan.

"Hi, Daddy!" she said hugging him.

"Hi, Jordyn," he said hugging her back with a smile.

"Hi, Daddy," said Reagan as she hugged Dave too.

Dave and Alex looked at each other before Dave said, "Hi, Reagan," and hugged her too.

Alex looked at Reagan and said, "He's not your daddy, Sweetie. That's Mr. Dave."

"Daddy," said Reagan.

"No, Mr. Dave," said Alex. "Your daddy is Kevin."

"Daddy," said Reagan. Alex continued to try to explain to her that Dave wasn't her dad but it was to no avail because Reagan continued to call Dave daddy. It wasn't that big of a deal but Alex didn't want Reagan thinking Dave was her dad for long.

"Daddy, will you play tea party with us?" asked Jordyn.

"I don't know," he said. "I just spent 8 hours finishing clean up on the barbershop. I am exhausted."

"Please, Daddy!" she said. "Mommy said you could play too."

"Did she?" asked Dave looking at her.

"I just thought it would be nice if we all played tea party together," said Alex.

"Please, Daddy. Will you play with me?" she asked giving him the sad puppy dog face.

It melted Dave's heart and he said, "all right. I'll play tea party with you. Let's go," he said getting up.

"Thanks, Daddy," she said with a smile before Dave and Alex followed her and Reagan to the playroom.

When they walked into the playroom Jordyn and Reagan already had the tea party stuff sitting on the small Little Mermaid table in the middle of the room. "Where do you want me to sit?" asked Dave.

"Daddy, you can sit down next to Strawberry Shortcake and Dora. And Mommy, you sit next to Minnie and Mickey," said Jordyn.

"Okay," they said as they each took their seats next to the characters.

"Oh, Strawberry Shortcake, I love your hair," said Dave.

Jordyn laughed and said, "you're funny, Daddy." She picked up the tea pot and said, "Daddy, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," he said holding up his pink cup for her to pour tea into. She pour water into the cup and he said, "Did you get this water from the toilet?"

"No," she said.

"Okay," he said as he took a drink of the water.

"I got it from Beast's water bowl." Dave spit the water out all over the table. Alex let out a laugh.

"I think I am going to go clean my mouth out now," said Dave as he got up to wash his mouth out. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, Daddy," she said. "Mommy, would you like some tea?"

"Sure," said Alex as she held up her cup for her to pour the water into. She pretended to drink it and said, "good tea. It has a nice lemon flavor to it."

"Thank-you," said Jordyn. "That's my secret."

"Very good secret," said Alex as Dave made his way back into the room to sit down.

Alex let out another laugh about the water incident. "It's real funny isn't it?" asked Dave.

"When you think about it," said Alex, "yeah."

"All right," he said as he turned to the Strawberry Shortcake doll next to him and said, "Strawberry, I think I'm going to be looking for a new wife pretty soon. Do you want to be my new wife?" He picked up Strawberry Shortcake, made his voice high and said, "Oh yes, Mr. Bautista, I would definitely love to be your new wife!"

"Shut up," said Alex as she hit him in the arm.

"What?" he asked. "I have a new wife now."

"Okay," said Alex. "I see how it is. I'll just take Aladdin then," she said with a smile.

"Fine," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, you wanted Miss Strawberry Shortcake. Why can't I have Aladdin?"

"You two are both weird," said Chelsea as she came in the room with a book.

"We're not weird," said Dave, "okay maybe we are but remember you have our genes running through your body."

"Promising," said Chelsea.

"So Mommy, would you like a biscuit too?" asked Jordyn.

"Absolutely," said Alex as they went back to playing tea party.

"And Daddy?"

"Yes please," he said taking a biscuit from the plate. "Now these aren't dog treats are they?"

"No, Daddy," she said with a smile, "they're pretend."

"Okay," said Dave as he pretended to eat it. They continued playing tea party until Alex needed to go make dinner for them. Alex and Dave help Jordyn and Reagan clean up the tea party stuff and then they went into the kitchen. Alex began to make dinner while Dave took the kids outside to play. He had them running all over the yard playing freeze tag with them and regular tag with them. Alex smiled as she cooked on the grill and heard her kids' laughter. It was so nice to see them so happy and untainted by everything going on.

After dinner was over Dave and Alex did bath time with the kids and put the younger kids to bed shortly after. Lindsey still wasn't home by the time it was for the kids to go to bed so she just allowed Reagan to sleep in Jordyn's bed with her. Jordyn did very well with Reagan all day and seemed to get along with her fine so Alex didn't' think it was too much of a problem. It was her night to put Jordyn to bed while Dave put Josiah to bed and it was the same way for Ben and Kaylee. Dave put Ben to bed while Alex put Kaylee to bed. The only one still awake was Chelsea but she was in her room talking on the phone with one of her friends from school.

Once the kids were in bed Alex and Dave went into their room to get ready for bed. Alex had just climbed into bed as Dave climbed in next to her. "Are they all asleep?" asked Dave as he massaged Alex's shoulders.

"I think so," she said. "Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared about this whole Lindsey situation. What if she hurts the kids?"

"As long as Travis is here I think are kids are fine. Just don't leave them alone with her anymore."

"She was going to be my babysitter while school was in," said Alex.

"What about your mom and dad?"

"With my dad working it would just be my mom. I can't leave my mom in charge of Jordyn and Josiah all day. My mom is getting worse she practically sleeps all day," said Alex. "I can't leave them with her."

"That's a problem," said Dave, "because I have work at the barbershop. We're starting repairs next week and I am helping out. I can't take them with me there. I think we might have to do daycare."

"I hate the D word," said Alex. "I never put our kids in daycare before. I don't want to start now."

"Well, Alex, we don't really have a choice. And I don't want them left alone with Lindsey. She can't even take care of her own daughter. How can she handle our two?"

"She can't," said Alex, "not to mention who knows what she's capable of or what she's already done to them while we were away."

"I know," said Dave as he continued to massage her shoulders. "I guess I could see if Athena wants to watch them for the day."

"She can't. She got a job as a social worker for Child protection services. Marissa might be able to but I don't' know. Charlie is just now going into kindergarten. She gets to enjoy a few months kid free before she has the next baby with her. I don't want to overwhelm her either."

"Then I don't know what you want to do, Alex," he said.

"Maybe I'll just quit my job so that I can stay home with the kids."

"I am NOT going to let you quit your job to stay home to take care of the kids. Not after working this hard. You went back to school and busted your ass to get that teaching degree. You finally got the teaching job. I'm not going to let you quit it because you want to stay home with the kids. We will figure something out."

"I have 3 weeks yet," she said.

"Doesn't their pre-school offer a full day pre-school program?"

"I think so but we always had them in half day," said Alex. "I could call the school and see if I can get them in the full day program which goes from 8 in the morning until 4 in the afternoon. From 8 till 9 they have free time, then 9-3 is their learning time and then have free time again from 3-4. We could do it that way but it all depends on the class size."

"And your mom can't watch them for half a day?"

"Dave, my mom is sick. She can't watch them at all. She can visit with them but as for watching them I don't' want her to get that added stress."

"So call the school and try to get them in the full day program. That's our only option."

"I know," said Alex. "I guess."

"And the other ones are in school from 8:30-3:00," said Dave. "I think I can do it this way at the barbershop. If you get Jordyn and Josiah into the full day program I can drop them off at about 8, then drop the kids off at school by 8:30, work from 9-2:00, pick the older ones up at 3 and then go get Jordyn and Josiah by 3:30 drop them off with you at the house and then go back to work from 5-6. What time are you done working?"

"I work 8 in the morning until 4:00 in the afternoon."

"Okay so I'll take them to the barbershop with me and then you can pick them up when you get out of work."

"I don't know," said Alex. "We'll figure it out. Do you think Travis would want to watch the kids?"

"He's a bodyguard not a babysitter," said Dave.

"You're right. I don't know. We have to figure this out."

"We will," he said. "It will be all right. Isn't it always?"

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile. "It does always turn out all right."

"So see? You don't have anything to worry about."

"I guess not," she said.

"But you do need to relax," he said. "You're too tense which means you're stressed. You know what the doctor said about being stressed."

"I know," said Alex as she felt Dave lay a soft kiss on her neck. "That's a start."

"What's a start?" he asked. "This?" he asked laying another soft kiss on her neck.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "but I thought your new wife was Strawberry Shortcake?"

"And you had Aladdin," he said with a smile. "I wont' tell if you don't," he said with a smile.

"You're so weird," said Alex with a smile before wrapping her arms around Dave's neck and passionately kissing him. It didn't take long before they were making love to one another.

When they were finished Dave softly kissed Alex's lips and laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "And I am pretty sure that tension is gone."

"Good," he said kissing her shoulder. "But I just want you to know you don't have anything to worry about. I am going to do everything I need to to keep you safe and to keep our kids safe. I will never let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Okay,' said Alex. It was a weight lifted off her shoulders. She knew Dave would do whatever it took to protect his family and keep harm from coming their way. Even though she knew he would protect them she was still uneasy about the Lindsey situation. She didn't know if she would be able to pretend she didn't know anything or not. She knew Lindsey was dangerous but she didn't know what she was capable of doing. Alex wanted her out of the house as soon as possible so that she could feel safe until then Alex would never feel safe no matter how much Dave promised to keep her safe. The fear would always be there until Crazy Lindsey left.

***A/N: So it was proven Lindsey wasn't who she said she was. She actually works for Ciccone and not to mention she beat up Ron's sister.. who knows what she's capable of doing to Alex. They should get her out of the house as fast as possible but Dave is right. They have to let on that they don't know anything or things could get dangerous. That's not going to be easy for Alex at all. And poor Reagan called Dave daddy. The poor girl is confused. It was nice to see Dave and Alex play with their kids. Tea parties always seem so fun with their kids. If it's not toilet water it's dog water.. poor Dave and Dave with Strawberry Shortcake can you imagine? Too funny. And I don't blame Alex if I had a crazy person living in my house I would never feel safe no matter how much my husband said he would protect me. It's too risky and now they have no time to figure out what to do with their kids when school starts.. LIndsey isn't even an option. She needs to go.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	48. Chapter 48

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

The next day Dave and Alex were taking the kids school shopping and then were going to spend the rest of the afternoon at Central Park enjoying the last couple days of summer vacation. When they woke up they had seen Lindsey never came home. They hadn't seen or heard from her since the day before. It wasn't like Lindsey to not return home especially because of Reagan and it was even more unusual for her not to call to make sure Reagan was okay. Alex was the first to see that she wasn't home so she walked back into her bedroom and gently woke up Dave. "Dave," she said quietly and gently shaking him.

"Huh what?" he asked as his eyes fluttered open.

"Lindsey never came home last night," she said.

"So? Isn't that a good thing?"

"No because Reagan is still here. It's not like Lindsey to leave and not come home and it's not like her to not call to see how Reagan is doing. Lindsey may be a lot of things but she loves Reagan a lot. I don't see her just abandoning her."

"She didn't abandon her," said Dave. "She'll probably be back later today. She's probably out f**king another one of Ciccone's pawns."

"Dave, do you have to be so harsh? She's missing."

"She's not missing," said Dave. "She's fine."

"You don't know that," she said.

"Alex, she's fine. She's probably just out with her friends and decided to not come home."

"And not call to see if Reagan was okay?"

"Okay, Alex, I will put it this way," he said sitting up, "if we don't' hear from her by tonight then we'll call the police. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex, "so Reagan is coming with us to go school shopping?"

"I guess so. It's not like we have a choice," said Dave. "Her mom isn't here. What are we going to do just leave her here?"

"No," said Alex.

"Okay," he said. "So she's coming with us. What's an extra kid?"

"I guess it's not a big deal," she said getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To make breakfast for the kids," she said.

"Oh. All right," he said with a smile. "I'll be down in a minute. Just let me get dressed."

"Okay," said Alex. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said as they softly kissed each other's lips. "See you when I get down there."

"All right," she said before walking out of the room. She went downstairs to get out some pans to make bacon, eggs and sausage for breakfast. She had to keep her gag reflexes in check as she made the eggs since she didn't like the sight or smell of them. It was even worse when she was pregnant because her sense of smell was stronger than ever before. As she was cooking breakfast Snoopy and Beast stood by the patio door waiting to be left outside so Alex opened the door to allow them to run out into the backyard. While they were outside she filled up their food dishes and gave them some fresh water. She let out a chuckle as she gave them water as she thought about the incident with the tea party the day before. She laid the bowl down, washed her hands and went back to cooking breakfast for the family. While she was cooking Dave woke up each of the kids. Josiah and Reagan were the only two that didn't give him problems but Ben, Kaylee, Chelsea and Jordyn were not morning kids and were not ready to get up at all. Dave had to fight with them to get them up before they finally got out of bed and headed downstairs just in time for the breakfast Alex had been preparing to be finished.

The kids made their way into the kitchen as their noses followed the smell of bacon, eggs and sausage. "It smells good in here," said Chelsea as they walked into the kitchen and found their seat at the table.

"YES!" said Ben, "we're not having cereal for once."

"Nope no cereal today," said Alex with a smile. He was too cute sometimes. Alex had grown tired of hearing him complain about having cereal every morning but when you have 5 or 6 kids you limit your options to one thing and do what is easiest. Alex always thought cereal was the easiest to go except for when Ben started complaining. She filled each plate up with eggs, bacon, sausage and a piece of toast on the side for them and laid their plates down in front of them while Dave got out the orange juice to pour them each a glass.

"It looks like we need to hit the grocery store," he said as he glared into an almost empty fridge.

"I'm saving the grocery shopping until the day before school starts," said Alex. "So on Sunday we're going to go grocery shopping that way we can get the stuff for school lunches and what we need around here all in one trip. It's going to be a big bill."

"Aren't they always?" asked Dave. "We go through more food than anyone I know."

"That's because Ben's fat," said Chelsea. "He eats it all."

"I'm not fat," said Ben. "I'm just big like dad."

"Dad isn't fat, Moron, he's big because of muscles not from being fat like you."

"I was chubby when I was little," said Dave. "Ben takes right after me."

"See?" said Ben.

"I don't' know but I don't like this fat talk going on around here," said Alex. "There is nothing wrong with having a little meat on your bones and Ben doesn't eat all the food. It's combination of all of you. You guys would eat us out of house and home if we would let you."

"You're funny, Mommy," said Jordyn as she picked at her eggs.

"Thank-you, Jordyn," said Alex. "So here's the game plan for today. After breakfast we're going to get dressed, head to the mall to do some shopping. We're getting uniforms first, shoes next, back packs and lunch boxes last. Then we're going to go into the city to go to Central Park to spend the day together."

"Cool!" said Ben. "I love Central Park."

"Me too," said Josiah.

"Can we go on a carriage ride, Mommy?" asked Jordyn.

"I suppose," said Alex with a smile.

"Is Reagan coming with us?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes she is because her mom isn't here."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Where is she?"

"We don't know," said Alex. "So we might be keeping Reagan for a while."

"Oh," said Chelsea.

"I'll call Child protection services," said Dave under his breath but loud enough for Alex to hear him.

"No you won't," said Alex.

"She abandoned her. I can call CPS on her," said Dave.

"We don't know that. Just relax."

"I'm just telling you what's going to happen if she doesn't show up around here soon."

"We'll discuss this later," said Alex.

"There's nothing to discuss," he said as he went back to eating.

Later that day after they were finished with breakfast, Alex cleaned up the mess and everyone got dressed they arrived at a local mall to go to a department store to pick up the kids' uniforms. Alex grabbed the uniform guidelines out of her purse and they went to get Ben's uniform first. Ben's uniform consisted of khaki slacks, a white polo or a dark blue polo on a normal day but on what they called a Best Day he had to wear khaki slacks, a white button down shirt with a navy blue sweater vest on. They had Ben try on numerous pants and polos. He also had his share of sweater vests. He finally came out in his Best Day outfit and Alex said, "That looks good. What size is that?"

"It's an 8," said Dave.

"Wow. He's getting big," said Alex. "All right. That works."

"Can I get this off now?" he asked.

"Yes but what are you going to do when you have to wear it all the time?"

"I don't want to wear it all the time. This sucks," he said.

"It's not a choice."

"I'm an American I have rights," he said.

"Not when it comes to your private school that you're going to behave in this year or you're going to get kicked out," said Alex.

"Maybe I don't want to behave. I don't like the rules," he said.

"And I don't like your attitude. Don't talk back to me, Benjamin Michael," said Alex.

"Mom, I wasn't talking back to you. I was speaking leprechaun you just didn't understand me," he said with a straight face. Dave and Alex both had to turn away as he said this. They both didn't want him to see them laughing but it was pretty creative coming from Ben. He had been known to say some pretty funny stuff but that was definitely one of the funniest things he's ever said. They both knew this school year was going to be a repeat of the previous year. Hopefully Mr. Watson was up for the challenge.

Dave finally said, "I didn't know you knew how to speak leprechaun buddy. What does it mean?"

"I can't tell you that," said Ben. "The language of leprechaun is secret."

"Are you trying to steal me Lucky Charms?"

"No," said Ben with a smile.

"Go change back into your other clothes buddy and no more leprechaun talk. Got it?"

"Okay," said Ben as he walked into the fitting room to change into his other clothes.

"Speaking leprechaun?" asked Dave. "where does he get this stuff?"

"I have no idea," said Alex. "The other day I sent him to his room for punishment and he asked me what he was supposed to do in there. I told him to think about what he did and think about why it's wrong to break the rules. He told me he's done that before and it's boring."

"That's Ben for you," said Dave. "These are the kind of things that get him in trouble at school. I mean saying that he was speaking leprechaun was genius because it was his way of getting out of talking back."

"I know," said Alex with a laugh. "He's too much."

"Yeah he is. Makes you wonder what this baby is going to be like. We have Chelsea the fashion diva, Ben the comedian trouble maker, Josiah the quiet one and Jordyn the strange one."

"I'm not strange, Daddy," said Jordyn stomping her foot.

"You're right," said Dave. "You're not strange. You're just Jordyn."

"Jordyn is so smiley," said Alex. "Her smile is enough to brighten my whole day."

"She does smile a lot," said Dave as he looked down to see Jordyn smiling at him. "It never leaves her face."

"That's good," said Alex. "I'm glad she's such a happy child."

"Me too," said Dave as Ben came out of the fitting room with his uniform. It was then Kaylee's turn to get her uniform. Hers was easier than Ben's she just needed the plaid jumper, a couple polos for underneath and a white blouse for the Best Days. They also had to get her knee socks but they could only be white or navy blue. They also invested in some tights for her. She was the easiest of the two. She didn't complain or give attitude. She got what she needed and that was it. Once Kaylee had her uniform it was time to get Shawn's uniform. He was another easy one khaki slacks with a white polo or a forest green polo. Chelsea on the other hand was more difficult. She didn't like the idea of wearing a uniform and she fought them tooth and nail when it came time for her to try hers on.

"Mama, I'm in 7th grade at a different school don't you think it's time we lost this uniform stuff? I've been wearing a uniform all my life. Can't I just be me and wear what I want?"

"School rules," said Alex. "You must wear a plaid skirt, with knee socks or tights and a polo with the school logo on it."

"Why don't Ben and Kaylee have to wear the school logo?"

"Because they go to a different school."

"This sucks ass," she said.

"Chelsea, if you swear one more time," said Alex, "I am going to put soap in your mouth. You're not setting an example for your brothers and sisters."

"So? I'm speaking the truth. I hate it!"

"Too bad," said Alex. "It is what it is."

"This sucks so bad," she said finally picking out her uniform. "And I don't' need to try it on. I know what size I wear."

"Okay," said Alex. "If it's too small don't complain to me."

"Whatever," said Chelsea.

After they had their uniforms picked out Dave paid for them and they went to get some clothes for Jordyn and Josiah for preschool. It was so much easier when they could pick out their clothes for them instead of the twins picking them out. There was no argument and no back talk. Jordyn and Josiah accepted what was picked out for them and that was all there was to it. Alex knew it wouldn't be like that for long but she was going to enjoy it until it ended. They managed to get everything they needed to accomplish on their shopping trip. The kids got their clothes for school, book bags that followed the school guidelines and lunch boxes. They also got their shoes they needed and since Alex felt bad for Reagan she bought Reagan some new clothes. It didn't make Dave very happy but she felt bad for Reagan regardless of her mom and what she had done. It wasn't Reagan's fault and she didn't think Reagan deserved to be treated the way she was. All the clothes Lindsey had for her were too small and Alex was tired of seeing that. If Alex had a choice she would take Reagan in a heartbeat. Reagan fit in perfectly with their family but Alex wasn't getting her hopes up knowing that once Lindsey left Reagan would too but that didn't mean she couldn't spoil her in the process.

"Really, Alex?" asked Dave as Alex paid the bill on Reagan's clothes.

"Yes, really," she said. "It's not her fault her mom is psycho. Reagan is a sweet little girl that deserves new clothes and not hand me downs. I know if I was in Lindsey's position I would want someone to help me out with my daughter too no matter if I was lying or telling the truth."

"Do what you want. That's your money. Not mine. You can spend it however you want."

"I know," said Alex. "And this is what I want to do."

"I think it's crazy but whatever," he said as they walked out of the store.

"Well, I'm a crazy type of person I guess," she said.

"Yes you are and that's what I love the most about you," he said with a smile, "and your constant generosity. If there were more people like you in this world it would be a better place. I hit the jackpot when I married you. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're caring and you've got a good sense of humor. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as they took hands and walked to the car.

Once they had finished their shopping they headed to Central Park so the kids could play and have fun. It was a special treat they all enjoyed to do together as a family. When they arrived at the park they all got dirty water hot dogs to eat for lunch before they took the kids to play on the playground. "Mommy, can you push me on the swings?" asked Jordyn.

"Absolutely," said Alex. "Reagan do you want to go on the swings too?"

"Yes," said Reagan. "Swing!"

"Okay, let's go!" said Alex as they ran over to the swings. She helped them each get on a swing and began to push them.

"This is fun, Mommy. Push me higher," said Jordyn.

"Okay," said Alex as she pushed Jordyn higher.

"Push me, Mommy," said Reagan.

"Reagan, I'm not your mommy," said Alex. "I'm Alex. Say Alex push me."

"Alex, push me," said Reagan.

"Okay," said Alex as she pushed her higher too. Reagan's and Jordyn's laughter filled the air. It made Alex smile because she would push them all day for the priceless gift of hearing them laugh from having fun. They both grew tired of the swing and decided to go down the slide with the older kids.

By the end of the time at the playground the kids had gotten dirty but had the time of their lives. They had been on the swings, the slide, the jungle gym and just spent their time having fun. Their laughter reminded Alex and Dave what life was all about. It didn't matter if they were being threatened or if they had a psycho living in their house. It was about their kids and what made them happy. It gave them a great break from the stresses of life and gave them time to enjoy their family which they hardly ever did anymore since both of them were working. Before they left the park they got the kids ice cream to eat while they rode in a horse drawn carriage like they had promised Jordyn. It was expensive but the cost of seeing the joy on their kids' faces as they rode through Central Park was priceless. It wasn't long before the carriage ride came to an end and it was time to go back home for the evening.

When they got home there was a police officer standing on their porch waiting for them. "Mr. and Mrs. Bautista," he said.

"Yeah?" they said together as they walked the kids up to the door.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," said Dave.

"Chels, can you take the kids inside? We'll be in shortly," said Alex.

"Actually," said the officer, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Follow me," he said as he led Dave and Alex away from the kids to talk to them.

"Is everything all right?" asked Dave.

"Not really," said the officer. He took a deep breath before he began to talk.

***A/N: So Lindsey never came home... that's suspicious especially since Reagan was with Dave and Alex. Dave doesn't seem too happy with Reagan being there or the kindness Alex is showing her. He didn't like her buying her clothes. I think that was a nice gesture on Alex's part. A pretty decent chapter we learned Ben speaks leprechaun but Dave and ALex don't understand him but think it's back talk.. lol. You gotta love that kid and Chelsea has a way with words also.. Chelsea's got the Keilani with a mix of Athena attitude going on in this chapter.. Alex better nip it now. THey have a great day at the park only to come home to the police at their house. Wonder what that's about? So what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for reading. **


	49. Chapter 49

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"Do you know Lindsey Thomas?" he asked.

"Yes," said Alex. "She's one of my abuse victims that lives here."

"I see," he said with a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex. She didn't like the look of sadness on his face and she knew she probably wouldn't like what he was going to say next.

The officer was silent for about a minute. He looked down at the ground and then back up. "Earlier today around noon Lindsey's body was found on the side of I-95 in a wooded area. A couple of hikers came across her body."

"What?" asked Alex.

"Wait," said Dave, "so you're telling us that she's dead?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," he said.

"There's no way she's dead," said Alex with tears in her eyes as she looked at Reagan.

"Mrs. Bautista, I'm sorry but she is dead. Do you know anything about her family?"

"No," said Alex. "She has been out of touch with her family for years now."

"Oh," he said.

"What happened to her?" asked Alex. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know. She knew that with the fact her body was found on the side of the road it probably wasn't anything good.

"Homicide," said the officer. "She took a pretty good beating. She was covered in bruises. She was cut several times and there appeared to be sexual trauma."

"So you're saying she was beaten to death?" asked Alex as Dave wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Not exactly. She was beaten but we think she was strangled to death," he answered.

"No," said Alex, "there is no way." She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't as she felt them stream down her face. "She's not dead!"

"Alex, it's okay," said Dave as he wrapped his other arm around her so that she could cry on his shoulder. "So she's really dead?"

"Yes, Mr. Bautista. Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Alex?" he asked. "do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"I don't' know. Try her crazy husband Kevin," she said. She knew that Lindsey had worked for Dr. Ciccone but she didn't have a doubt in her mind that the abuse from Kevin wasn't made up. She began to wonder if her and Dave were wrong about her the whole time. Maybe she wasn't really trying to hurt them. Maybe she really was an abuse victim that wanted help. Alex was so confused she didn't know how to feel.

"Kevin Thomas?" asked the officer.

"Yes," said Alex.

"That's great. We have him in custody right now."

"For what?" asked Alex.

"That was the other thing I wanted to tell you about. Your alarm was going off for about 5 minutes so we knew something was up. We came here and found Kevin in your house. We arrested him."

"What?" asked Alex. "This is too much in one day. So Kevin broke into our house?"

"Yes but I don't think he was alone. The others escaped leaving him to take the fall."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Dave. "Lindsey's dead and some one breaks into our house?"

"Yes. We have the detectives going through your home right now."

"This is unbelievable," said Dave. "Are we allowed to go in to make sure nothing was taken?"

"In a minute," said the officer. "I understand Lindsey has a daughter?"

"Yes," said Alex reluctantly. She contemplated lying because she knew what was going to come next.

"Do you know her location?" asked the officer.

Alex softly bit her bottom lip and stood silently trying to take everything in. Dave nudged her and she said, "she's over there." She pointed to her kids to show him that Reagan was standing there with them waiting to go inside.

"You do know we're going to need to take her into custody and put her through the system right?"

Alex bit her lip and said, "yeah." She sounded so disappointed when the officer said this. She knew that was the last thing Lindsey wanted and she wasn't about to allow it to happen. "Wait," she said.

"Yeah?" asked the officer.

"Can't she stay with us? I mean her mom was just taken from her life in the most tragic way. She knows us don't you think it's better for her to be with people she knows rather than strangers?"

Alex's argument was convincing. The officer stood for a couple minutes looking as if he was thinking. Alex looked at him patiently waiting for an answer. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for her to stay here with you guys but only on a temporary basis. I'm going to need to call a social worker to get their say on the situation."

"Okay," said Alex. "Dave, if the social worker says it's okay, can Reagan stay with us?"

"I don't' care," said Dave. "I would rather her be with people she knows than with strangers. Things are going to be a little tight but we can make it work."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Really," said Dave. "Now can we please go check out our house?"

"Sure," he said. "Follow me." Dave and Alex followed him to the door. They walked in as he stayed outside with the kids. They walked around the house looking for things to be stolen or missing. They went into the office to see that the drawers were gone through but nothing was missing. They went into the living room and nothing valuable was missing except for one of Ben's baby pictures. Dave found it odd that with all the valuable things in the house the one thing missing was one of Ben's baby pictures. He didn't understand it. They went up to their bedroom and found that no jewelry or money was missing. The things were gone through but nothing was missing. The only thing gone was the baby picture of Ben and the dogs seemed to be missing too. They eventually found the dogs outside in the backyard. Beast was sitting at the door like the watch dog he was with a piece of fabric in his mouth. "What the hell is in his mouth?" asked Dave as he let them into the house.

"It looks like a piece of clothing," said Alex. "Beast, come here," she said. Beast made his way over to Alex and she took the dark blue denim material out of the dogs mouth. "It's from a pair of jeans."

"Are you serious?" asked Dave as he took it from Alex. He examined it and said, "Do you think these belong to the intruder?"

"It's possible," said Alex as she went to get a detective. She showed it to them when they came into the room. "Do you think this is from the intruder?"

"It's possible," said the detective as he put the fabric into a small plastic bag. "Where did you get it?"

"It was in our dog's mouth," said Alex.

"Maybe your dog attacked the intruder."

"We have security tapes," said Alex.

"You do?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"We installed them not too long ago," said Alex.

"Do you mind if we watch the tapes?"

"Not at all," said Dave, "but can we bring our kids in here?"

"Sure," said the detective, "we've looked around and nothing's missing right?"

"Just one of our son's baby pictures."

"Okay," said the detective as he wrote it down. "One of you go get the kids and the other show us the camera."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'll get the kids and you go with him to show him the security camera."

"All right," said Dave as he led the detective to the camera room so they could review the tapes while Alex went outside to get the kids.

When the kids came inside they all looked around and Chelsea said, "What happened?"

"There was a little incident," said Alex as she shut the door. "Everything is fine."

"Where's Miss Lindsey?" asked Kaylee.

Alex wasn't' ready to tell the kids the truth about Lindsey so she said, "she's away right now."

"When is she coming back?" asked Kaylee.

"I don't know," said Alex. "Why don't you guys go up to your rooms to play?"

"Why?" asked Ben.

"Because I said so. Don't question me."

"I wasn't questioning you," he said. "Just speaking leprechaun again."

"Ben, that's not funny anymore," said Chelsea.

"You're just jealous because you can't speak leprechaun."

"There is NO such thing as leprechaun. Just do what Mama says and go up to your room. Stop being stupid."

"There is so a thing called Leprechaun," said Ben. "And you better not say that or a Leprechaun is going to come get you."

"Oh my gosh," said Alex, "just go to your rooms. I don't have the strength for this."

"Okay, Mommy," said Jordyn. "What about Reagan?"

"Take her up to your room and play. Just go to your rooms." Alex was stressed and frustrated. The kids not listening to her were just adding to her stress and frustration. She didn't understand why everything had to be an argument with Chelsea and Ben. She didn't understand why they couldn't just do what they were asked like the other kids that were making their way upstairs as Ben and Chelsea stood there continuing to argue about leprechauns. "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Alex yelled. She hated to raise her voice with the kids but they weren't listening so she had every right to.

"All right," said Chelsea. "We're going." It didn't take long for them to hurry up the stairs and straight to their rooms. Once they were upstairs Alex went to the camera room to join the detective and Dave. She walked into the room as they were rewinding the tapes. "So you didn't watch them yet?"

"Not yet but we're getting ready to," said Dave as he pressed play to view the tape. They began to watch the tape as Kevin and two other men broke into the house. They didn't' exactly break in but used the key to get in. Alex assumed they got the key from Lindsey especially after they killed her. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that they killed her. They just weren't expecting the alarm to go off as they entered the house. They watched them walk through the rooms of the house tearing things apart but they couldn't tell who the other two men were because unlike Kevin they were wearing a mask. "They're smart," said Dave.

"Very," said the detective. "It's ironic they have masks on but he doesn't. It's like they planned for him to get caught."

"Yeah," said Dave as they continued to watch the tape. They didn't see much but they did see Beast go after the two masked men. Beast caught one of them but they managed to escape with help from the other man as the police busted in and caught Kevin. The two masked men ran off into the woods and Dave said, "Damn it! I should have gotten that fence. I'm getting a damn fence to block off that wooded area."

"Dave, calm down," said Alex. "It is okay. We know that they went into the woods. They could still be in there."

"Your wife is right," said the detective as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

The officer opened the door and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Bautista, the social worker is here and she would like to speak with you."

"Okay," said Alex getting up. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," said Dave as he got up. "Feel free to continue looking at the tapes to see if you find anything. I'm going to talk to the social worker."

"Okay," said the detective as Dave and Alex walked out of the room to go talk to the social worker.

When they got into the living room they saw a lady standing there in black skirt and white blouse. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she stood holding a notebook. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bautista, my name is Kathryn. I am from Child Protection Services and I understand that Lindsey Thomas' daughter is here."

"Yes," said Alex. "I'm Alexandra and this is my husband Dave."

"Nice to meet you," said Kathryn as she shook their hands. "So you don't know any of Lindsey's family?"

"No. She wasn't in touch with her family," said Alex. "I don't even know their names or anything."

"Okay. I can figure it out but here's my question. Are you two able to care for the child?"

"Yes," said Alex. "We're able to care for Reagan."

"Okay," said Kathryn. "It would only be on a temporary basis. I'm going to try to find Lindsey's family to inform them about Lindsey and then Reagan to see if they want her but until then will you be able to care for her?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"Dave?"

"Yes," said Dave. "What if they don't want her?"

"Then we're going to need to find her a permanent home unless you two would be willing to adopt her."

Dave and Alex looked at each other. Before Alex could answer Dave said, "we'll have to discuss that. We already have 6 kids living here and one more on the way. We really need to discuss that. We can take her temporarily but permanently I have no idea."

"All right," said Kathryn. "Normally we wouldn't do this but since the child already knows you and is familiar with you we think in this circumstance it is better the child is with people she knows."

"Okay," said Alex. "This is just crazy. What about Reagan and how is she going to handle this? She's only 2."

"I know," said Kathryn, "and it's going to take time. She's going to have questions and the best thing you can do is answer them truthfully."

"Okay," said Alex.

"So I just have some paperwork for you two to sign and I will be on my way."

"All right," said Alex as she led Kathryn to the dining room. Dave followed behind but he didn't seem too thrilled for it to happen. Kathryn laid the paperwork down and went over it with them. She explained everything and signed it herself. She gave it to Alex to sign first and after Alex had signed she gave it to Dave to sign. He was hesitant but eventually signed the paper.

"Okay," said Kathryn with a smile. "I will be in touch. I'm going to search for Lindsey's family to see if there is anyone that wants her. If I can't find them I will be back to see if you want to adopt her or if you want me to find a family for her."

"All right," said Alex with a smile. "Thank-you."

"Not a problem," she said. "If you have any questions here is my card just give me a call."

"All right. Thank-you," said Alex as she took the card.

"Have a good day," said Kathryn with a smile as Dave and Alex walked her to the front door. They shook hands one more time before Kathryn headed out the door.

Dave shut the door behind her and then wrapped his arms around Alex pulling her closer to him. He knew she was overwhelmed with emotions and she wasn't too far away from crying. She had just been hit with everything that day. "It's going to be okay," said Dave as he ran his hand over her hair. "The police are going to get answers and we'll get through this. I promise. You and me both need to be strong for Reagan."

"I know," said Alex as she cried. "This is all too much in one day."

"I know," he said. "Are you feeling all right with the baby and everything?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I'm just really emotional right now. I don't' know how to feel."

"I feel bad because maybe Lindsey was being for real with us."

"Maybe but we will never know. Just like we will never know what happened to her because if Kevin talks who knows if he will tell the truth."

"That's true," said Dave. "But don't worry about that right now. Worry about Reagan. She's going to need a good mother figure right now. And you're the best one for that."

"You're right," said Alex as she pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks for letting her stay here."

"No problem. I wasn't about to send her off with strangers. She fits in well here," said Dave as the detectives came over to them.

"Well, we didn't really get anything except that there was one unmasked male that we have in custody. The other two have gotten away. We think it would be best you locked everything up and took all the precautions you can."

"All right," said Dave. "thank-you."

"No problem," said the detective. "And we will be in touch."

"Okay. Thanks," said Dave. "Have a good day."

"You too," said the detective as they headed out the door.

"Yep," said Dave, "we're going to get through this…. We have to." And Dave was right they had to get through this but this was nothing compared to the trials they were going to endure in the future. This incident will be like nothing compared to what was to come for them and if they couldn't get through this they would never be able to get through other things. "I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she said as she hugged him.

***A/N: So Lindsey was murdered.. Was it Kevin? And poor Reagan the little girl is 2 years old and lost her mommy in the most tragic way. It's sad. It was nice of Alex and Dave to take her in until they find a family for her or maybe they'll adopt her but you never know. And Kevin and two other men broke into the Bautista house and the only thing taken was Ben's baby picture.. that does not look good... Beast seems to be a good watch dog as he caught one of the intruders but they managed to get away with help. Let's see if Kevin starts talking.. and if we find out what REALLY happened to Lindsey. THe sad thing is now Alex and Dave feel bad for doubting her. They will never know the truth. Such a shame. Let's hope they can get through this. So what did you think? Please review.**


	50. Chapter 50

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. It was greatly appreciated thank you all so much!**

Later that night Alex wasn't feeling up to making dinner because she was so upset. She had spent most of the afternoon crying after hearing about Lindsey. She just couldn't believe that she was murdered and just thrown in a wooded area like she was trash. She wanted answers but she knew the answers she wanted she would never get because Lindsey and the person that killed her were the only ones that knew them. She had doubts she'd get the truth from the murderer or murderers. She wanted to know who was so selfish to take her away from her daughter. It hurt her knowing that Reagan was going to grow up without her mom. She was upset at how selfish one person could be. She was sitting on the couch while Dave was making dinner and Jordyn came into the living room. She got up on the couch with Alex and looked at her. She could tell her mom had been crying and said, "Mommy, why are you sad?"

"I'm all right, Baby Girl." Said Alex as she wiped her tears away.

"Why are you crying then?" she asked rubbing her mom's back.

"It's nothing," she said wrapping her arm around Jordyn. "Where's Reagan?"

"Playing. She wants her mommy," she said.

"Did she ask for her?"

"Yes. She wants her mommy."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Where is her mommy?"

"I don't' know," said Alex. "Why don't you go play with her?"

"I want to stay with you, Mommy, because you're sad."

"Okay," said Alex with a small smile as she pulled Jordyn closer to her. "I love you so much, Jordyn. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Mommy," said Jordyn as the doorbell rang.

"I'm going to get that. I'll be right back," said Alex as she got up to get the door. She walked over to the door to see Tony and Athena standing there with Lexie. "Hey, Guys."

"Hey," they said together as they each hugged her.

"How are you doing?" asked Tony.

'I'm all right," said Alex. "It's just not making sense."

"Yeah I know," said Tony. "So do you think it was Kevin that did it?"

"I'm certain," said Alex. "He is crazy."

"Yeah he is," said Athena as they walked into the house. "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I," said Alex.

"What's going to happen to Reagan?" asked Tony.

"We're keeping her until they either get Lindsey's family to take her or until they find a family for her. I would really like to keep her but with all these kids I don't think it's possible."

"That would be a lot," said Tony, "especially now that you have Shawn living here too."

"Shawn is so well behaved I forget he's here half the time."

"That's good. Do the kids know?"

"No, Athena. We're planning on telling them after dinner but…"

"Mom," said Ben. "Miss Lindsey is on the news. They said she's dead. Is she dead?"

"Where are you watching the news?" asked Alex.

"I was in the living room. I turned the TV on and it was there. Is she dead?"

"DAVE!" yelled Alex.

"What?" asked Dave as Jordyn walked up with her dad.

"Mommy, is Miss Lindsey dead?"

"That is what," said Alex. "They saw it on the news."

"Great," said Dave. "We'll still need to talk to them after dinner. I'm in the middle of making it right now."

"Mama," said Chelsea as she too came to the door. "Miss Lindsey is dead?"

"I think we better talk to them now," said Alex.

"Just let me finish dinner. It's almost done."

"All right," said Alex as Dave walked away to go finish their dinner.

"Is she dead?" asked Chelsea.

"Chelsea, we will talk later. Go hang out."

"She is isn't she? I know it."

"Just go hang out."

"All right," she said walking away. Ben and Jordyn followed her along with Lexie.

"The news beat you to it," said Tony.

"I know. My kids NEVER watch the news but this one time they do. It figures. You guys can come in," said Alex.

"Thanks," they said following her to the living room. The news was still on so she turned the channel to Disney for the kids to watch.

When she changed the channel Shake It Up was on. "I love this show," said Chelsea. "I want my acting to get good enough so I can be on it."

"I thought you didn't' want to act?" asked Athena.

"I do. I have been doing that movie with Dad and I love it. And if I can get on Shake it Up I will be able to put acting and dance together. It would be awesome."

"That's one way of looking at it," said Athena. "How is your dance studio?"

"It's good. I love it," said Chelsea. "Why?"

"Because Lexie wants to do dance. She's given up on soccer so she wants to do dance. I want to send her where you go."

"Well, what does she want to do?" asked Chelsea.

"Tap, ballet and jazz," said Athena.

"Oh. They have jazz classes for kids her age and ballet and tap."

"Cool. Mom, how much do you pay?"

"We pay $ 100 a month for her dance because she does tap and hip hop."

"How much is it a class?" she asked.

"$50 per class," said Alex. "So you'd be paying $150 per month."

"Oh," said Athena. "I might have to find a cheaper place. I can't afford that especially with the baby coming."

"Yeah, it's pretty expensive," said Alex. "Which makes me happy Chelsea is the only one that does it."

"I bet," said Athena.

"I want to be a ballerina, Mommy!" said Jordyn.

"I thought you didn't like ballet?" asked Alex.

"I like it now," she said. "I want to do it. See, Mommy?" she said as she did a couple ballet moves.

"I want to dance too," said Kaylee, "but I want to do hip hop like Chelsea."

"Girls," said Alex. "You both told me you hated dance. Now you want to do it again?"

"Yes, Mommy," said Kaylee. "I really want to do it."

"Me too, Mommy!" said Jordyn.

"All right. We'll sign you up but you two will stick with it for the year."

"Okay," they said together.

"Looks like you got some dancing buddies," said Alex.

"Thrilled," said Chelsea. "Ben, do you want to do dance too?"

"I'm a boy. Boys don't do dance class."

"Yes they do," said Chelsea. "I have boys in my class."

"That's because they are weird," he said. "I'm not doing dance."

"Ben's right," said Alex. "Your dad would have a fit if he did dance class."

"Yeah he would," said Athena with a smile as Dave called them into the dining room to eat.

When dinner was over and the kids cleared the table Dave and Alex sat them down to explain the Lindsey situation. "What's going on," said Chelsea as they sat in the living room on the floor. "Is this about Miss Lindsey?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"So she is dead?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes," said Alex. "Miss Lindsey went to be an angel."

"Miss Lindsey's in Heaven?" asked Jordyn.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"How did she die?" asked Ben.

"Someone hurt her," said Alex. "They hurt her so bad she died."

"Oh," said Ben. "Why?"

"We don't know, Buddy," said Alex. "We may never know."

"So she's not coming home?" asked Kaylee.

"No, Kaylee. I'm sorry," said Alex.

"What about Reagan?" asked Chelsea.

"Well, Reagan is going to be staying with us," said Alex. "Just until they find a place for her."

"So she won't be here forever?" asked Chelsea.

"Not unless we decide to adopt her," said Alex, "but I don't think that's going to happen."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"We're going to have a candlelight vigil tonight in her memory," said Alex. "What happened to her she didn't deserve."

"My mommy," said Reagan. "Me want mommy."

This brought tears to Alex's eyes and she picked Reagan up. "Reagan, Mommy is an angel. She's your angel. She's watching over you but Mommy is in Heaven now." She didn't know how to explain it to a 2 year old that her mom wouldn't be coming home. As far as Reagan knew her mom had left and she expected her to come back. She wasn't going to understand that she was never coming back. Alex did the best she could with her.

"Mommy!" said Reagan. Alex didn't know what else to do. She couldn't make Lindsey appear out of thin air for her. She knew the road was going to be long and tough. She knew it was going to take Reagan a while to understand the idea that her mom was gone. She was angry about the entire thing. She didn't know who would be so selfish to take a mother away from her child. Reagan didn't deserve it but now she was going to be the one suffering from it all. She knew it was Kevin that did it and she felt he was selfish for robbing Lindsey of her life and for robbing Reagan out of having a mother.

"It's okay, Reagan. Mommy is an angel," said Alex. That's all she could say. Her eyes swelled up with tears as Reagan's blue eyes looked at her with tears in them as well. Reagan clung to her tightly not letting her go.

"So she's really gone?" asked Shawn.

"She's really gone," said Alex. "But she's in a better place."

"This is so sad," said Chelsea. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," said Alex.

"Was it the bad people?"

"Maybe," said Alex. "We don't really know."

"But why did they do this?"

"We don't know. We may never know," said Alex.

Later that evening after it was dark Alex, Dave and the kids went to the domestic violence center to hold a candlelight vigil in Lindsey's memory. They had a small turn out but there were people there that cared about Lindsey. Alex's parents came out, Tony and Athena were there, Brian and Marissa came out and a few women from the shelter were there. It was a sad night as they crowded together to remember knowing Lindsey for the short time they did. Even though Alex thought Lindsey was a bad person before that Lindsey was pretty much her best friend. It was hard for Alex to keep in touch with Mel everyday so she started talking to Lindsey. She had gotten to know Lindsey very well in the few months she knew her. She knew Lindsey had plans for her life. She wanted to get her GED, go to college and better herself for Reagan. Reagan was her life and she lived for her. There was NOTHING she wouldn't do for that girl.

Later that night after the vigil Dave and Alex went home to put the kids to bed. They put Reagan in with Jordyn again but were planning on giving her her own room eventually but they were waiting to see what the future held. It was all quiet in the house except for Alex and Dave talking in the living room. "So we had quite the day," said Dave.

"Tell me about it. It was a day from Hell literally."

"I know it was but you're holding in there pretty good," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You held it together."

"It was hard when Reagan was asking for her mommy. She's not going to understand it and I don't even know how to handle it."

"It will come to you in time. It's going to be tough for all of us but we will get through it."

"I hope so," said Alex. "I don't know why she had to go the way she did."

"Neither do I and we will never know. Only God knows why he took her the way he did. And just remember where she is now she's not in danger or hurting. She's probably up there smiling down on us right now."

"Probably but I still don't think it's fair that she was robbed of her life. She was only 20. She had so much life ahead and had so much to live for. Now Reagan is only 2 years old and she is going to grow up without a mother. It's not fair."

"I know it's not fair but Reagan is going to be okay as long as she has you."

"I guess," said Alex. "But I'm not her mother. She needs her mother."

"And sadly she's not going to get that. I wish she could but she can't."

"I just don't understand what kind of selfish pig does that to someone. I hope they rot in hell."

"Me too," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "But after a while we'll be okay. Are we arranging her funeral?"

"We could," said Alex. "If you want to."

"I do. I think I owe her that much even though I was an asshole to her. I was such an asshole to her."

"Yes you were but you had a reason to be. This whole thing is getting crazy. Are none of us safe anymore?"

"We have Travis. We'll be all right."

"I hope so but then I start worrying about my parents and my brother. What if they go after them?"

"They won't, Alex. Their grudge is with us."

"And why not get back at us by taking out the people I love most?"

"I think they'll be all right."

"But you never know," said Alex.

"And what is it with them taking Ben's pictures all the time?"

Alex looked down on the floor and stumbled with her answer before she said, "I don't know."

"It's weird. It's like they're trying to tell me something."

"Oh," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Dave. "Do you think they are?"

"Um no," said Alex. "I think they're playing mind games with us to make us fight."

"Yeah I guess that could be right," said Dave as Alex silently let out a breath. She knew it was more than mind games. They were threats to her and letting her know they were no longer playing. She had figured that out but she had no idea how to tell Dave that they were signs to let her know they weren't going to back off. She wished they would so that she could have this baby girl in peace and live a peaceful life but she knew it was only a matter of time before there was an uproar in her happy life.

***A/N: Reagan seems to be having a tough time with losing her mother. She doesn't understand it yet so I can only imagine how Alex feels when she asks for her mom. It was so sweet for them to have a candlelight vigil for her. And Dave wants to arrange the funeral and we all know how he felt about her. Does anyone else get the idea that Alex is hiding something from Dave? She just acts so guilty in this chapter when DAve mentions Ben's pictures being taken. Who knows what Alex knows that Dave doesn't but it won't be long until we know.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	51. Chapter 51

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

The following Monday it was the first day of school for Chelsea, Shawn, Kaylee and Ben. Dave and Alex broke off into teams to wake up the kids. Alex took Chelsea and Shawn while Dave took Kaylee and Ben. None of the four kids wanted to wake up. The first day of school was hardest because they were used to going to bed when they wanted and waking up when they wanted which wasn't usually until 10 or 10:30 in the morning. They were just like their parents night owls and not early birds. Once they finally had them awake they told them to get dressed and get ready for school. Groans and moans of displeasure were filling through the Bautista household as they got out of bed to get on their school uniforms. Chelsea was the worst of all as she said, "This is ridiculous. Why do I need to wake up at the crack of dawn to get to school. This is SO not fair."

"New school, new times," said Alex, "let's go. I'm up so you should have no problem being up."

"Mama, I don't' want to get out of bed!"

"It doesn't matter," said Alex. "You have to. Let's go."

"Fine," she said throwing her covers off of her and got out of bed. "You can get out now," she said.

"Don't give me your attitude, Chelsea."

"Mama, please not today. I'm getting my uniform on. Just get out please."

"I'm leaving but you better watch that attitude of yours," said Alex.

"All right. I will. Bye. I'll be down in a minute."

"I'll see you when you get down there."

"Okay," she said getting out her uniform stuff as Alex walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Chelsea was such a brat in the morning when she woke up. Alex knew it was going to be a long year because they would be going through it EVERY morning. She was glad Shawn gave a little fuss but not as big as Chelsea.

While Alex had it out with Chelsea Dave was having it out with Ben. Kaylee gave him no fuss. She groaned and moaned about waking up but no back talk. She got up and started to get herself dressed. Ben on the other hand fought Dave tooth and nail. "Ben, come on, Buddy, you gotta wake up for school," said Dave as he gently shaking him.

"I don't' want to get up. Let me sleep," he said putting his pillow over his head.

"No sleeping, Buddy. You have to go to school. Come on," said Dave taking the pillow off his head. "Let's go," he said picking him up out of bed. "Damn, Ben you're heavy. You feel like one of those big wrestlers I used to throw around in the ring."

"Dad, I don't' want to hear about your wrestling stories. I just want to go back to bed."

"Well, you have to get ready for school. Come on, Buddy, you're starting first grade today!"

"So what? School is boring. I'd rather sleep."

"School isn't boring," said Dave, "I'm sure you're going to have lots of fun this year. It's not Kindergarten anymore. It's a whole new year."

"Unless Teagan is in my class it won't be fun," said Ben.

"I forgot about Teagan," said Dave. "With everything going on I forgot about them."

"Yeah," said Ben. "They were away for a long time. Her mom said they needed to go on vacation." He started to wake up as he talked to Dave and get out his school stuff.

"What do you mean, Buddy?" asked Dave.

"Teagan's Dad left her mom."

"What?" asked Dave. He was shocked. He didn't expect to hear Ben say that.

"Teagan's dad left her mom. Teagan said it was because her mom was stressed out. I don't know."

"Wow," said Dave. He wondered if it had anything to do with him. "Is he coming back?"

"Teagan said one day he will," said Ben. "But her parents are taking a break."

"Oh," said Dave. "All right, Buddy, start getting dressed. I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay, Dad," he said beginning to take off his pajamas. Dave walked out of the room and downstairs to help Alex with the breakfast since she was packing their lunches.

Dave walked into the kitchen as he saw Alex making sandwiches for the kids and getting everything together for their lunches. "So the first day of school," he said as he got in the cabinet to get out the cereal.

"Yeah," said Alex. "The best day of the year!"

"It used to be," said Dave. "But we're not having any gym fun today."

"I know. We have too much to do today. The detective is coming over and then we have funeral arrangements to take care of."

"I know," he said. "So you know what Ben just told me?"

"What?" asked Alex as she started to pack the lunches up.

"Sasha and her husband are separated."

"Oh," said Alex raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I guess Sasha was stressed. You don't think it has anything to do with me do you?"

"No, Dave, I don't. Why would it have to do with you?" she asked. She was wondering if he gave her the note.

"Because I'm Kyra's dad," said Dave. "That can put a lot of stress on a marriage."

"I see," said Alex. She pretty much gave off the vibe she didn't' want to talk about it.

"You don't' want to talk about it do you?"

"Nope," said Alex.

"Okay," he said as the kids came down the stairs for their breakfast. They all looked so nice in their school uniforms. They quietly took a seat and each grabbed the cereal they wanted and poured it into their bowls. It was the quietest breakfast they had in a long time. None of the kids really had anything to say because they were so tired. You could see the tiredness on their faces.

When breakfast was over Chelsea and Shawn were the first to go off to school. Since they were in middle school Alex and Dave agreed to let them take the bus as long as Travis waited at the bus stop with them to make sure they were safe. As they finished their breakfast they went to brush their teeth and then got their things for school. Shawn seemed excited to go but Chelsea on the other hand reluctantly grabbed her back pack and her lunch. "Have a good day guys," said Alex with a smile as she hugged both of them.

"You too," said Shawn.

"Bye, Mama," said Chelsea.

"Have fun! 7th grade is the big time now," said Dave.

"Whatever," said Chelsea as she walked out the door with Shawn and Travis.

"7th grade," said Alex. "I can't believe it. Our baby is growing up!"

"Yes she is," said Dave. "How did she grow up so fast?"

"I don't know but I wish I could go back and make her little again. She's got a little attitude going on."

"Tell me about it," said Dave. "She kind of reminds me of a mini-Keilani."

"That's scary," said Alex. "I'd say more like Athena because Keilani was bad."

"All right. Athena but she better not have a baby in high school. I will whoop her ass."

"I know you would but I don't think we have to worry about that. Chelsea has goals in mind."

"So did Athena but that didn't' stop her from getting pregnant at 17."

"That's true," said Alex, "but I think Chelsea is a little more focused."

"True," said Dave. "Chelsea's got it going on."

"Yeah she does. She wants to be a dancer and an actress," said Alex.

"That's my girl," said Dave with a smile as the other two kids finished up their breakfast. They didn't need to be at school till later so they went to watch some TV before school.

When it was time for them to leave Dave was taking them to school so Alex could stay home with Jordyn, Josiah and Reagan. Kaylee and Ben grabbed their book bags and then went to Alex for their lunches. "I can't believe my two first graders," said Alex with tears in her eyes. "You two are growing up so fast. Let me take your picture."

"Oh, Mom," said Ben. "No pictures."

"Come on. Just one?"

"None," said Ben. "I don't want my picture taken. I just want to leave."

"Just one. Come on. You're my big bad first grader, Buddy," said Alex.

"Fine. Take our picture," he said.

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile. She took a picture of Ben and Kaylee together. Ben didn't smile at all but looked like he was being tortured but Kaylee on the other hand had the biggest smile on her face.

"All right. Let's go so we're not late," said Dave after Alex took the picture.

"Okay," said Alex as she hugged Kaylee. "Have a good day, Kaylee. I love you," she said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Mommy," she said hugging her.

Alex walked over to Ben and hugged him. "I love you, Buddy. Have a good day," she said as she kissed his forehead.

"Oh, Mom," he said wiping off her kiss.

"I'll just give you another one," said Alex with a smile.

"NO don't!" said Ben. "I love you, Mom but no more kisses."

"All right," said Alex as she ran her hand over his head.

"I'll be back," said Dave. "Love you."

"Love you too," said Alex as they softly kissed each other's lips. Dave grabbed the car keys and headed out the door to take them to school. Alex locked the door behind them and then went into the kitchen to give the other kids breakfast as they woke up.

Later that day while the kids were at school and the other kids were down for their nap the detective came to the house to discuss some things with Dave and Alex. "Would you like a drink?" asked Alex as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh no. I'm good," said the detective. "So how is Reagan doing?"

"She's all right," said Alex. "It's been tough with her because she keeps asking for Lindsey. She doesn't get that her mom is in Heaven."

"It's going to be tough," he said.

"Tell me about it," said Alex. "So did you get any information?"

"Kevin isn't telling us who broke into the house with him but he did admit to being with Lindsey the day she was murdered. He said he didn't do it."

"Then what was he doing with her that day?" asked Alex.

"He said he was doing drugs with her. He said when he left her she was pretty doped up but he left her at his house. He said he had NOTHING to do with her murder."

"And you believed him?" asked Alex. You could hear the anger in her voice as she asked this.

"Not exactly but I have no witnesses," he said. "We got the DNA back but it wasn't' his we couldn't hold him without reason."

"So he's out?" asked Alex.

"Yes. And he wants Reagan," said the detective.

"Oh no," said Alex. "He is not getting Reagan. She's been through enough."

"That's his daughter, Alex," said Dave.

"So the f**k what if that's his daughter. He is a drug addict and he murdered Lindsey."

"Your husband is right," said the detective. "If he wants Reagan he can get her. He could take you guys to court since you two are her legal guardians but the social worker is fighting against him. She doesn't believe he's a fit parent so you two are all right for now."

"Good," said Alex. "So did you find anything else about the murder?"

"We did," he said. "She had been dead for 15 hours before we found her so we need to know what time she left the day before."

"I want to say after 2 in the afternoon," said Alex. "She kind of snuck out."

"Okay," he said, "and she was found around 12 in the afternoon so we're looking at 9 in the evening she was killed. She endured a great amount of pain but she had a lot of drugs in her system so it's doubtful she knew what was going on. She had been beaten pretty bad. She had bruises all over her body when we found her and she had been sexually assaulted. It was severe sexual trauma and like we thought she was strangled to death. We assume the weapon of choice was a rope. If Kevin did this he didn't do it alone. There have to be more suspects."

"And I'm willing to bet who they are," said Alex. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Chris and Brian had something to do with her death. They had grown to be more like Dr. Ciccone in the last few years. It was nice Dr. Ciccone was in jail but it didn't matter because Brian and Chris were trained well.

"We found fluids from three other men including Lindsey's but Kevin's fluids were not found in her body at all but that doesn't mean he didn't' have anything to do with it."

"So you're saying Kevin didn't do this?" asked Dave.

"No. I'm not saying that. There isn't a doubt in my mind he had something to do with this he just didn't sexually assault her and if he did he used protection."

"Smart," said Alex. "So do you know where the other fluids came from?"

"Not at this time but we're investigating. I wish I could give you more answers but that's all we know. We don't know why or who. All we know is that this young girl's life was taken from her in a tragic way. If she wouldn't' have been strangled she would have died from trauma to her head."

"This is crazy," said Alex. "Thank-you for informing us."

"You're welcome," said the detective. "I will be in touch with you as I find out more information. We had her body delivered to the funeral home. She's able to be buried now. It's time for this girl to rest in peace. We got everything we needed."

"All right," said Dave. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said getting up. "I wish there was more I could do but there isn't. We're going to keep investigating. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," said Alex. "The information you gave was more than we had before. So we have to worry about Kevin coming after us for Reagan?"

"Yeah," said the detective, "but social services is on your side. The last thing they want is for Kevin to get her. They are also still looking for Lindsey's parents. When we find them we will be in touch. I hope we can give you two some closure soon," said the detective.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"No problem," said the detective as he left.

Dave shut the door behind him and said, "I guess the body is good to go. We can put her obituary in the paper too."

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Alex. "I just can't believe Kevin is trying to get Reagan. I'm not going to let that happen."

"And there's not much you can do. He's her biological father. You know the biological parents have rights."

"Yeah. Right, biological," she said. "Whatever."

"It will be okay," he said as they walked into the living room to watch TV until it was time for the kids to come home from school. They were enjoying the peace and quiet they rarely had anymore. It was the first time in months they got to watch a TV show without being interrupted or hearing kids fighting. They were spending their time enjoying the first day of school.

Their peace and quiet didn't last too long after that because Reagan, Jordyn and Josiah woke up from their naps and came into the living room. They were as noisy as they could be and not too long after that Chelsea and Shawn came in the door. "Mama, we're home!" said Chelsea as she threw her book bag down.

"Hey, guys! How was school?" asked Alex as they walked into the living room.

"It was good," said Shawn.

"I love it," said Chelsea. "All my classes seem like fun. And Emily is in most of my classes. I have papers for you to sign then."

"Okay," said Alex. "Glad you enjoyed the first day."

"I have papers too," said Shawn.

"We'll sign them later," said Alex. "Do you two have any homework?"

"I don't," said Shawn.

"I just have French and English homework. That's it."

"Go do it," said Alex.

"All right," said Chelsea as she got into her book bag to pull out those two folders. She headed to the kitchen to begin her homework.

About an hour later Dave returned home with Ben and Kaylee. Ben ran into the house like he was crazy. "Hey, Mom," he said as he ran into the kitchen. 'Going outside!" He was so excited he ran into the patio door.

"Whoa, Buddy," said Alex, "calm down. Come here."

"What?" he asked walking over to his mom rubbing his head.

"How was school?"

"It was all right. Teagan is in my class. Mr. Watson has me in the front row."

"Oh," said Alex, "do you think you're going to like it?"

"I guess," he said. "He's better than Mrs. Mannix."

"That's good, Buddy," said Alex. "I just hope you have a better year this year."

"I will, Mom," he said. "Can I go outside with the other kids now?"

"Go ahead," she said with a smile. Ben started walking to the door and Alex said, "Ben, come here."

"Mom, what?" he asked as if Alex was bothering him. He made his way back to his mom. "Yeah?"

"I love you, Buddy," she said as she kissed the top of his head. "Don't ever forget that. If anything happens just remember I love you so much and there is NOTHING I wouldn't do for you."

"I love you too, Mom," he said hugging her. "Now can I go outside?"

"Go ahead," said Alex with a smile. "Have fun."

"Thank-you," said Ben as he ran to the door and headed outside.

"So what was that all about?" asked Dave as he came up behind Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist and placing his hands on her growing baby bump.

"Nothing. I just like to tell my kids how much I love them," she said. "And there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them."

"Same here," said Dave as he kissed her neck. "I would do anything for them and my love for them is unending."

"A parent's love is unending," said Alex. "I have to say though even though our kids drive us nuts sometimes we were blessed with some really good kids. I'm proud of them all."

"Me too," he said as they stood and watched the kids play outside. "And I just want you to know that if they can't find Lindsey's parents and Kevin isn't allowed to get Reagan I have no problem adopting her. She's been traumatized enough. The last thing I want is for her to be torn away from people she knows and placed with people she doesn't know."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Really," said Dave. "We owe Lindsey that much. You wanted to help her so the best way to help her now is making sure her daughter is taken care of and well loved."

"Thanks so much!" said Alex. This made her very happy because she didn't want to give up Reagan. She wanted to keep her forever so as long as Lindsey's parents were found and didn't want her then she would be able to. That would be what Lindsey wanted. Dave was right Alex offered to help Lindsey is the only and best way to help her now was to take care of her daughter and to make sure she was well loved. That's just what Alex was going to do and even if Lindsey's family took Reagan Alex didn't have any plans to leave her life. She still wanted to be part of her life.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "Look at them. They all get along so good and Reagan fits right in with our kids."

"Yeah she does," said Alex as they continued to watch the kids laugh and play.

***A/N: The first day of school! THe kids are definitely not morning people and CHelsea does come off like her two older sisters. DAve and Alex are going to have their hands full. And it's like Dave perked up when Ben told him about Sasha's husband. Let's hope he doesn't make more problems by trying to be in Kyra's life again. I think Dave and Alex have enough going on that they dont' have to deal with that also. Ben is such a boy.. he doesn't want kisses from his mom anymore too cute! And Lindsey had no mercy when she died the poor girl. Then Kevin has the nerve to want REagan. Hopefully social services continues to fight him and it looks like if Lindsey's family doesn't want Reagan Dave and Alex are going to keep her forever but.. they should probably worry about the problems they have coming their way before they adopt any child. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	52. Chapter 52

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

That Saturday in the mid afternoon Dave, Alex and the kids walked into the funeral home for Lindsey's funeral. They didn't have a viewing because she was cremated. They didn't want people to see the damage that had been done to her before she died so they figured cremation was the best way to go. The room was filled with flower donations and beautiful flower arrangements. There were pictures of Lindsey showing the good times she had and tons of pictures of her with Reagan. They made Alex cry as she looked at them before they took their seats. "You okay?" asked Dave as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah," she said. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," he said rubbing her back. The guests begin to fill in as they looked at the pictures that decorated not the end of a life but the celebration of a young life that was ended too soon.

Reagan got up and took Alex's hand so they could go look at the pictures. "Mommy," said Reagan pointing to a picture of her and her mom.

"Yes. That's Mommy," said Alex choking back tears. Reagan's face lit up as she saw the pictures.

"Where Mommy?" she asked Alex.

"Mommy is in Heaven but she's in your heart too." She told her pointing to her heart. "And she loves you very much. She's going to be in your heart everyday of your life. She's never going to leave your heart. She's looking down on you from Heaven."

"Mommy," she said touching her heart. "Me Wuv Mommy!"

"I know you do," said Alex as her eyes swelled with tears as they continued to look at the pictures. Reagan was getting better with understanding her mom wasn't coming home. What was hard for her was realizing that she was gone FOREVER. Alex hated being in that position of having to tell her about her mom but since she took on the responsibility she had to be the one to tell her. As they finished looking at the pictures they took their seats again so that the memorial service could start. Just as the pastor was doing the opening prayer Kevin walked into the funeral home. Alex couldn't believe her eyes. "I can't believe it," she whispered.

"What?" asked Dave in a low whisper as the prayer was ended. He looked up to see Kevin standing across the room most of the people in the room had noticed his presence. There were a lot of whispers and side talking. "He has a lot of nerve showing up here," said Dave.

"I know," said Alex. "After everything he put her through he has a lot of nerve showing up." Alex was thoroughly disgusted by his presence. She didn't think he had the right to be there after all the Hell he put Lindsey through while she was alive. She could feel the heat rising in her face and the anger filling her body. She was doing her best to contain herself as the pastor went on talking. He was discussing the life and death process. He was stating Ecclesiastes which explained there was a time for everything. He followed this up with a quick song before he offered Alex the microphone to speak.

Alex got up and walked to the front. She had been contemplating on what to say about Lindsey. She wrestled around with her thoughts for days until she finally came up with the right words to say. She took a deep breath as she said, "I didn't know Lindsey that long maybe just a couple months but in those couple months I learned so much about her. I learned who she was and who she wanted to be. Lindsey had a troubling past like many and fell into the wrong type of life. She fell for what she thought was love but really it wasn't love at all. She had been hurt many times in her life and allowed the hurt to continue until the day she walked into my shelter with her beautiful daughter Reagan. There was just something about Lindsey that made me reach out to her and help her. She was so sweet and quiet. She barely talked while she was at the shelter. She went through some dark times and it came down to her having to leave the shelter or lose her daughter. I couldn't stand back and let her lose her daughter because I knew how much she loved her. I opened my home up to her. I gave her a place to stay. We would have long talks about what she wanted to do with her life but through all the talks she talked about how much Reagan meant to her. Reagan was her life. She did everything for Reagan. Reagan was her reason to live. Words can not express how much she loved that little girl. I'm saying loved like she stopped loving her.. I know Lindsey is loving her from Heaven right now. Lindsey was 20 years old not too far away from being 21. She loved life and she loved everything it had to offer. She was trying to get her life back together. She had given everything up for a man she thought loved her," she said as she glared at Kevin, "She lost everything for love but she was starting to make plans to get her life back together. She wanted to find her parents so she could talk to them because she hadn't seen them or talked to them in years. She was going to get her GED and then go to college for nursing. She was going to better herself not only for her but for Reagan. She wanted to give Reagan the world. Lindsey's life was taken way too soon in the most tragic way. She didn't deserve to leave this Earth like this. I ask myself why it happened all the time but that question hasn't been answered yet. We may never know why it happened the way it did but God had reason for taking her in the way that he did. Lindsey had so much more life to live and in my eyes it had barely even began. I keep wondering what if Lindsey would be alive today? What if Lindsey would have gotten her GED? I can't help but wonder what could have been maybe I should have been there when she left. Maybe I could have stopped her from leaving. Maybe I could have done more to help her. The truth is it doesn't matter what if and the maybes aren't going to change the fact that an innocent angel was taken from this Earth. It's not fair and she didn't deserve to leave us this way. It's not fair that her daughter has to grow up without a mother. The person or people that did this were selfish. They left a little girl without a mother. The truth is we can be mad about it all we want, we can be filled with pain and sorrow, we can ask why a hundred times, we can cry and mourn but the truth is that's not going to change the fact she's gone. She's in a better place now. A place where she feels no pain, a place where she can't be harmed, a place where she can be happy and a place where she's safe. It may not be fair to those she left behind but if I know Lindsey she is up there smiling down on us. She wouldn't want us to mourn or cry about her leaving us. She'd want us to laugh and remember the good times. She'd want us to remember her for who she was. Lindsey may be gone but she will never be forgotten. We all love you, Lindsey and we know you are going to be with us everyday of our lives." She held it together pretty well but as soon as she found her seat she began to allow the tears to stream from her eyes. She continued to cry through out the service. Each song they played, each word that was spoken hit her hard.

The pastor ended things before his prayer by saying, "Jesus will wipe away every tear from their eyes, and death shall be no more, neither shall there be mourning, nor crying, nor pain anymore, for the former things have passed away. Revelation 21:4. Like Alex had said, we may never understand why God took Lindsey the way he did but he had his reasons. The moment he took her away her pain was gone, the tears she shed were gone from her eyes, she mourned no more and she was to begin her new eternal life. It's okay to be sad and it's okay to miss someone. In the Bible it says, 'those who mourn shall be comforted.' God is going to comfort each and every one of you as you mourn the loss of this young girl. It was tragic but we're not to dwell on the death of this young woman but dwell on the good times, dwell on the memories we shared with her and more importantly remember her for who she was. She's in God's hands now and she is an angel to her beautiful daughter. When the time comes your pain and your sorrow will be washed away with the mercy of God. And I end it with this, For the Lord has comforted his people and will have compassion on his afflicted. Let us pray," he said as he led them into a closing prayer. As he closed the service they grabbed the ashes and headed to a local grave sight to bury Lindsey.

The pastor spoke some more at the grave spot before lowering her ashes into the grave. Each person threw dirt into the grave. Alex walked up to the grave and tossed a white rose into the grave with Reagan. "Rest Sweet Angel," she said as she wiped away a tear. She handed Reagan a rose and said, "Say goodbye to mommy and tell her you love her."

Reagan still confused but understanding what Alex had said put the rose in the grave and said, "Bye, Mommy. I wuv you." Alex gave a faint smile behind her tears as she took Reagan's hand to head back to the car. It had been a long day for Reagan and all Alex wanted to do was get her home but she was stopped on the way.

Kevin walked up to Dave and Alex and said, "I want my daughter back."

"And what makes you think you're going to get her," said Alex.

"I am her father. She belongs to me. Just like you go out and have this big funeral for Lindsey. Her funeral arrangements should have been done by me. I am her husband."

"Right," said Alex. "A husband that used to beat his wife around that had her so scared she wouldn't leave the house. You didn't love her and you're crazy if you think you're going to get Reagan."

"She's my daughter. I made her. I have those rights," he said. "CPS may have given you temporary custody but that doesn't mean she's not my daughter. The first time I talk to my lawyer I'm having him fight for custody of my daughter. I'm the only person she has left. She just lost her mother. She needs her father."

"Get your lawyer," said Alex. "We can always have it proven you're not a fit parent."

"You can't prove anything. She's my daughter by blood and I have rights to her."

"We'll see," said Alex.

"Yeah. We'll see," said Kevin. "And with my wife dead Reagan is all I have left. I loved my wife dearly and I know she would have wanted me to have Reagan."

"That's why she was coming to my dad for help to get full custody of her because she wanted you to have her. I'm doing what's right for Reagan and what Lindsey would have wanted. Right now you're walking free on these streets but one day you're going to be charged with her murder. I know it was you. You tried to kill her numerous times but never succeeded. There is not a doubt in my mind that you didn't murder her."

"Why would I murder the person I love the most?"

"For the same reason you beat the woman you loved the most because you're a pig."

"Bitch, you better shut your mouth before you end up like Lindsey."

"Is that a threat?" asked Alex. "Did you just threaten my life?"

"Yeah. Yes I did," he said with a smirk.

"You're not going to come here threatening my wife, Asshole. I will break your f**king neck. You had no right to be here today."

"I had no right? She was my wife. I had every right to be here. And you need to get your bitch to keep it under control."

"Get out of here," said Dave. "You're just causing problems. You have no reason to speak to us unless we go to court and you better believe we'll…" he started to say before two police officers came up.

"Kevin Thomas, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Lindsey Thomas. You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"I didn't do anything. I didn't kill my wife!" he yelled as they cuffed him. He continued yelling at them as he was taken to the car.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked Alex.

"Yeah," she said. "At least he's being charged."

"That's a good thing," said Dave as he saw a woman and a man in a wheelchair coming over to them along with the social worker.

"Dave and Alex, these are Lindsey's parents," said the social worker.

"Nice to meet you," they both said.

"We wanted to see Reagan," said her mother.

"Reagan," said Alex as she picked her up. "This is your grandma."

Reagan looked at her but didn't say anything. "Hi, Reagan," said her Grandma. "I'm your mommy's mom. You are so beautiful. I can't believe I haven't gotten the chance to meet you before. You look just like your mommy. Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Alex handing Reagan to her grandma. "So are they taking her?"

"No," said Lindsey's mom.

"No?" asked Alex. "You seem so happy to see her."

"I am happy to see my granddaughter for the first time in her life. I've waited for this moment for two years now almost three. The day Lindsey called to tell me she was pregnant with a little girl was the last I ever heard from her. I tried calling her but her phone was disconnected, I sent letters to her but they were returned, I tried to keep in touch with her but nothing ever worked out. I tried to be in her life but she never called, she never wrote, nothing. It was like my daughter was taken from me. I knew when she got involved with Kevin it was bad but I didn't do anything to stop it. I wish I could have but I didn't. We kicked her out of the house not too long after that. I never wanted to lose my daughter. I wanted to be in her life but Kevin took that from me. Reagan is the only thing we have left of Lindsey but unfortunately my husband and me can't take her."

"Why?" asked Alex. "She knows you're family. It's like she can feel it. She's being so good for you."

"I know," she said, "but this is the last time we can see her."

"But why?" asked Alex.

"Because my husband is ill. We can't take care of a two year old. If the circumstances were different we would take her in a heartbeat but we can't. Not with my husband the way he is."

"I see," said Alex, "but that doesn't mean you can't visit her."

"I know," she said, "but I don't feel comfortable popping in and confusing her. I love Reagan and I loved Lindsey but I can't mess up Reagan's life."

"You won't be messing anything up," said Alex. "You should be in her life. You've gotten the chance to meet her. She's a great kid and as long as we have her you can visit her as much as you want."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," she said, "you're her grandmother. You have that right."

"Thank-you," she said. She got Alex's information so that she could keep in touch with her and visit Reagan when she could. "Well, I think we're going to go. Here you go," she said handing Reagan back to Alex. "Reagan, I love you and I will see you soon," she said.

"Wuv you," said Reagan hugging her grandma.

"Bye, Reagan," said Lindsey's dad as he leaned forward for a hug.

"Bye," said Reagan.

"And Alex," said Lindsey's mom before walking away, "thank-you for everything you've done for my daughter. And thank-you for everything you're doing for Reagan. You called Lindsey Reagan's angel but in my eyes you were Lindsey's angel that was trying to get her on the right track. Thank-you so much," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome," said Alex as she too had tears in her eyes. She hugged Lindsey's mom and soon they parted ways. Alex and Dave now knew that Lindsey's parents were unable to take Reagan, Kevin was arrested for murder so there was no one to take care of Reagan. The next option was for the social worker to find a family for her or for Dave and Alex to take her. Even though Dave said he would be willing to take her permanently they both had a lot of thinking to do and had to decide if taking Reagan into their home was the best idea. The social worker was giving them two weeks to decide. She understood that with all their children plus the other on the way it would be hard for them to just take her in. She knew it was a big decision for them that took time. She was giving them the time that they needed not only to make the decision but to also get over everything that had happened with Lindsey. They both had a lot of thinking to do and they were going to take their time to make sure they made the best decision they could make and were doing the right thing. Sometimes the best decision wasn't always the right thing and sometimes the right decision wasn't always the best. They kept that in mind as they thought about it.

***A/N: So Lindsey is finally laid to rest. She is no longer in pain. She's safe now. Reagan is getting better with understanding her Mommy is gone. I almost teared up when she was looking at pictures of her mom. Kevin wants Reagan, confronted Alex and threatened her life but he was arrested for murder.. maybe the police found something they didn't before. Lindsey's parents are unable to take Reagan because of LIndsey's dad being ill.. it's up to Alex and Dave to decide if they want her or not. They have a lot of thinking to do and hopefully they make the right decision. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	53. Chapter 53

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

It had been a couple weeks since Lindsey's funeral. Dave and Alex had finally made their decision about Reagan and were planning on meeting with the social worker that morning before they were going to go through Lindsey's things to clean out the guest room. Alex and Dave had just sent the kids with Marissa and Brian to go to an apple orchard for the morning to pick apples. "So do you think we're making the right decision?" asked Alex as she picked up some of the kids' toys in the living room.

"I think we're making the right decision," he said. "Don't second guess it. We spent weeks trying to figure this out. We weighed all the options and took into consideration the possibilities and we came to this decision. It's the right one and it's definitely the best one. Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so," she said. "And you're sure this is the best way to go?"

"Alex, it's the best way to go. We've been through this. We have our plan and we're going to get through this. Are you with me or not?"

"I'm with you," she said. "I just want to make sure we're doing the right thing."

"Alex, this is what I love about you. You take forever to make up your mind. You make it so hard to make a decision then when you finally make one you second guess it. When are you going to learn to trust your decisions?"

"I don't know, Baby. It's just how I've always been," said Alex. "I just want to make sure that my decisions are the right thing."

"OUR decision and trust me it is. You're not going to regret this. So stop worrying yourself about it," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Just relax and take it easy. Did you take your prenatal vitamin today, your blood pressure medicine and your iron pill today?" He had to check up on her to make sure she was taking those things because she had been forgetting lately and he knew how important her iron pill and blood pressure medicine were.

"Yes," she said. "I took them right before I got the girls dressed."

"Okay. Just making sure," he said as the doorbell rang. "Well, this is it. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she said as Dave walked to answer the door.

As he opened the door he saw Kathryn standing there. "Come in," he said as he opened the door for her to walk in.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "How are you guys today?"

"Good," said Dave with a smile.

"Good," said Alex. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," she said. "So I take it you two have come to a decision?"

"Yes," said Alex, "come into the living room and have a seat."

"All right," said Kathryn with a smile as she followed behind the two to sit down in the living room and talk. "Very beautiful living room."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile. "Ignore the toys my kids play hard."

"It's okay," she said with a smile. "I understand. Kids will be kids."

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile.

"So," she said pulling out some papers, "how is Reagan doing?"

"She's doing much better," said Alex. "We talk about her Mommy everyday, we look at pictures and I'm in the process of making a photo album of pictures of Lindsey and Lindsey with Reagan so she can remember her mom. She knows her Mommy is in Heaven and she'll tell you her Mommy is her angel."

"Wonderful," she said with a smile as she wrote down what Alex had said. "You seem to be doing so well with her. Good job."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"So what's the decision you two came up with?"

"Well," said Dave, "We decided that it would be best if we kept her. She's used to us and she knows us. We've gotten to know her and love her. We've come this far with her so we definitely want to keep her. And our kids have grown to love her like she is a sister so we definitely want her."

"That's great! I think she is better off with you and Alex. You both seem to be doing an excellent job with her. I love the idea of looking at pictures of her mom and giving her a photo album. Keep the memory alive. I know you only knew Lindsey for a short time but it would be a good idea for you to tell Reagan stories about her mom. Let her know who her mom was because Reagan is so young it's going to be hard to remember her. As long as someone is keeping that memory alive she won't forget her mom. I would recommend counseling for her as she gets older and since right now it is a tough time I think enrolling her in some type of activity would be a good idea."

"I was thinking the same thing but I don't know what to do with her," said Alex.

"Playgroups work and gymnastic classes. Things like that," said Kathryn.

"All right," said Alex.

"I have been in touch with Mr. Thomas' lawyer though," said Kathryn with a frown. "And Mr. Thomas wants visitation with Reagan while he's in jail. If he gets out of jail he wants custody of her."

"If he gets out of jail?" asked Alex. "Are you saying there's a chance he could get out of jail?"

"It doesn't look like he will but there is always that possibility. I don't know the details on the case and what they have on him but there is that chance it may not hold up in court and he'll be free."

"So do you think that's going to happen?" asked Dave.

"I doubt it but the possibility is there," she said.

"And we have to allow him visitation?" asked Dave. "While he's in jail?"

"That's what he wants but if you adopt her because his rights are terminated no you don't."

"Good," said Alex, "because as far as I am concerned and after everything he did to Lindsey he doesn't deserve to see that child at all."

"And he doesn't," said Kathryn. "So I have to do a check of your home to make sure it's in good shape before we consider letting Reagan stay here permanently."

"Believe me," said Dave, "Alex makes sure this house is in great shape."

"All right, let's go take a look around," said Kathryn as she got up with Dave and Alex. They began to show her all around the house to show her that everything was safe and nothing was too big of a mess. She was impressed by all the outlets having covers over them, the doorknob covers on the doors, the baby gates by the stairs, the cabinet locks and she loved how the house was in decent order with hardly anything out of place. "And where is Reagan going to be sleeping?" she asked

"Right over here," said Alex leading her to the guest room Lindsey and Reagan shared. "It's a little messy because we're in the middle of going through everything of Lindsey's and Reagan's to get them out. We went to their house to get some of Reagan's toys that she had. We put most of her clothes in the closet but what we want to do is remove this bed and this bedroom set. We're going to buy her a bed, paint this room purple and get a new bedroom set. We want it to be more kid friendly. Right now she's staying with our daughter Jordyn."

"I see," she said, "so you guys have really thought about this huh?"

"Yes," said Dave. "We really want to do this. We feel this is the best place for her right now and her grandparents have offered to still be in her life."

"That's good," said Kathryn. "I'm happy knowing Reagan is going to be here. Lindsey would be happy."

"Yeah she would," said Alex with a smile. "This is what she would want."

"Well, I can't say that I'm displeased with anything. You have passed the home study. I think Reagan is going to be in great hands. If you can raise Reagan the way you've raised your kids she is going to be a wonderful kid."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile as they walked downstairs. "Is there anything else?"

"Not today but I will be coming over next week for a visit to check up on Reagan. It won't be until the evening time."

"Okay," said Alex. "That's fine. I don't' usually get off work until 4."

"Where does Reagan go while you guys are at work?"

"Right now my brother and his fiance' are watching her, Jordyn and Josiah."

"Okay," she said. "Is she going to be enrolled into pre-school?"

"Yes but not till she's 3 and we have to start the potty training."

"She won't be 3 till December that's right. And you haven't started potty training her yet?"

"No," said Alex. "There was so much going on in the last couple weeks that it just wasn't a good time to start. We wanted to give her time to adjust. We'll probably start in the next couple weeks or so."

"Good," she said. "I like how you think. Well, I'm going to be going now. I hope you two enjoy your day."

"Thank-you. You too," said Alex with a smile.

"And I will be in touch with you about your decision. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," said Alex.

"Have a good day," she said.

"You too," said Dave as he shut the door behind her after she walked out. "Well, it looks like she's ours."

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile. "Thank-you so much, Baby," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing the right thing. Maybe our lives will start to settle down now that this over with," he said. "And everything is coming back together with barbershop. We just finished the clean up but then we have to do the remodeling and it should be ready for business. I think everything is starting to turn around for us."

"And I haven't gotten any phone calls and I LOVE my job. Life seems to be a lot better now."

"See?" he said, "and in a couple months we're going to have that beautiful baby girl."

"I know. I can't wait," she said with a smile. "She's kicking right now."

"Do you think I can feel her yet?"

"I don't think you can feel it on the outside yet but soon."

"Oh okay," he said with a smile. "So her name is Sicily right?"

"She doesn't have a name yet," said Alex. "We'll know when she comes."

"Fair enough," he said, "but I'm still holding out for Sicily."

"I know," she said, "and I'm still holding out for Natalia."

"Sicily is so much better," he said.

"That's an opinion," she said with a smile.

"A good opinion," he said.

"Whatever makes you feel better," she said with a smile.

"You know what would make me feel better?"

"What?" she asked.

"A kiss," he said with a smile before he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. As the kiss broke he said, "yep. I feel better now."

"Good. Let's go clean," she said.

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes. "We'll go clean."

They made their way up to the guest room Lindsey once stayed in. They began to go through her things putting them in boxes to either donate to the shelter or to put away some where so that Reagan could see them when she got older. They went through pictures Lindsey had and saved them for Reagan to look at and for her photo album. It took them a couple hours but they managed to get a majority of the room done. The only thing that wasn't done was taking the bed out of the room and the dresser. Dave wasn't going to be able to do it alone and there was no way Alex could help him out since she was pregnant. He was going to get either Tony to help him out or Brian. He just needed someone else's help. Not only did they need to clear out that guest room for Reagan they needed to clear out another one for the baby's nursery so they started to clean up in there too.

"So what's the theme we're doing for this baby?" asked Dave as they looked around.

"I don't know. I want to do something different. Maybe polka dots," said Alex.

"That sounds pretty good," said Dave. "It's up to you."

"I know but I'm still deciding. I really like the polka dot theme though or maybe a brown and pink theme with flowers. I like that one too."

"Whatever you decide," he said. "It just seems weird to do this all over again. I never expected to become a father again at 52. I am going to be so old by the time she gets out of high school."

"But it doesn't really matter because you're still the hottest Dad around. And you don't even look like you're 52."

"So I'm still hot?" he asked with a smile.

"The hottest," she said as she folded up the blanket on the bed. "But this baby thing will NOT happen again. How soon can you schedule a vasectomy because I want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Really, Alex? That's like taking away my manhood by making me do that."

"And me having more babies is like taking away my sanity. Do you know what it's like to be in labor for hours? And to pass a 9lb baby out of a hole that is the size of a dime? It's not too pleasant. So yes, really."

"Fine," he said, "but I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. You just have to do it. And as soon as possible."

"All right. I'll call to set up an appointment on Monday," he said as the kids came into the house. They could hear the commotion and Dave said, "I guess the kids are back."

"What would have been your first guess?" asked Alex as she headed downstairs.

"MOMMY!" yelled Jordyn when she saw Alex.

"Hi, Jordyn," said Alex with a smile. "Did you have fun today?"

"YES! WE picked apples, went on hayride and we had apple cider and applesauce. It was really good."

"I'm glad you had fun," said Alex. "Were they good?"

"Of course," said Marissa. "They gave me no problem. How did it go for you?"

"Great. Kathryn was very impressed with everything."

"That's good. So you're keeping her?"

"Absolutely," said Alex, "we just can't give her away."

"I know," said Marissa. "That's good though."

"Yeah," said Alex, "Lindsey would want it this way."

"She probably would," said Marissa. "You are doing a great thing, Alex."

"Thanks," she said. "And Brian, I think Dave might need your help with getting furniture out of the rooms upstairs so we can start making bedrooms."

"Okay. No problem," he said as he went upstairs to meet with Dave to help him remove the furniture from the rooms.

"I have their apples for you on the front porch. They loved it. You guys are going to be eating apples for a VERY long time," said Marissa with a smile.

"I'll be making apple pie, apple sauce, apple butter and apple cider. I might even try homemade apple juice. Believe me I'll figure a way out to get rid of all those apples."

"You're going to need lots of ideas," said Marissa.

"I bet," she said. "Thank-you so much."

"It was no problem at all. It gave Charlie some company and he wants to know if Ben can spend the night."

"Absolutely," said Alex. "Take them all if you want them."

"No. I can only handle Ben by himself."

Alex let out a laugh, "Ben is enough for three kids but he's a good kid."

"Yeah," said Marissa. "He's gotten better."

"Yeah he has," said Alex. "So are you just going to bring him to mom's tomorrow for family dinner?"

"Yeah," she said. "How long is Mom going to do these dinners?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "but I wish she would take it easy."

"Brian tells her all the time," said Marissa, "but she doesn't listen."

"Well, that's Sylvia Brooks for you. She does what she wants. My mom is stubborn but she means well."

"I know," said Marissa. "I've heard stories about how she used to be as opposed to how she is now. And I can't believe it."

"Oh you have no idea but over the last few years my mom and me have gotten closer and gotten our relationship back. If something happens to her I'm going to be devastated."

"We all are except for Keith and Chris. What happened to them?"

"Chris is back in jail and Keith moved to California. He didn't agree with my mom so he left her life. I could punch him in the face right now for walking away from our mom. And Chris being back in jail for drugs… no respect for my mom. Brian and me let her know we're there for her no matter what."

"That's because you two are good kids but I'm worried about her, Alex. She's not looking too good."

"I know," said Alex. "She keeps telling me it won't be long but she's holding out for the birth of our babies. I hope she can make it."

"Me too," said Marissa. "I'm sorry for talking about all this sadness."

"It's okay," said Alex. "It's the truth. And we have to realize that she's not going to be there forever. I just wish she could be."

"Well, we all still have some time with her. We can make that our forever."

"Yeah," said Alex. "I'm just tired of this death thing."

"I bet," said Marissa, "but just remember you're getting to bring a life into this world."

"I know," said Alex. "And I just want her to know her grandmother."

"Yeah. I would like for this baby to know his grandmother too but we can't control when someone lives or dies."

"If only we could," said Alex. "If only we could so much would have been different."

"Right," said Marissa as the guys came down the stairs with the dresser.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner? It seems like it's been forever since we actually got to hang out and talk," said Alex.

"Oh yeah," said Brian. "We're staying for dinner."

"I guess Brian made the decision," said Marissa with a smile. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No," said Alex. "We're just having BBQ chicken on the grill and Dave's making it. Right, Baby?" she yelled.

"Yeah," he said.

"See?" said Alex. "I say jump he says how high. I love it."

"Too funny," said Marissa.

They took the kids outside to play and enjoyed the beautiful September day catching up on their lives. They enjoyed a few games with the kids and then enjoyed a nice family dinner. Brian and Marissa ended up staying till around 10:30 that night because of all the fun they were having and when they left they took Ben home with them. Alex had to admit it was a good day and she enjoyed herself. It had been a while since she had a good time and she was truly happy. She felt everything was falling back into place and getting better for them. She was hoping deep down that it would stay like that but she wasn't sure what could happen in the future.

***A/N: So Dave and Alex have decided to take Reagan. I have to agree that is the best place for her. No need to uproot her and change everything she knows. SHe already went through enough. And Alex is pretty adamant with Dave getting a Vasectomy.. wonder if he'll go through with it. At least everything is starting to get better for them but we all know that won't last long. Especially since Alex's mom doesn't sound like she's doing too well. THat's the last thing Alex needs right now. She's been through enough. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	54. Chapter 54

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

It had been a month since Dave and Alex decided to take Reagan into their home permanently. Everything in their home seemed to be going well for them. The kids were doing well in school, Dave and Tony were in the process of getting the barbershop fixed up, Alex loved her new teaching job and Reagan had began to fit into their family like a missing puzzle piece. She was welcomed into their family with open arms from Alex's family, Dave's family and all the kids accepted her as their sister. She was doing very well given the events that had occurred with her mom. She still occasionally asked about her mom and if she could talk to her mommy but other than that she knew her mommy was an angel. She knew her mommy was watching her from Heaven. Alex was amazed at how well she was doing and she had even began potty training. She was doing okay with it but not too great. They were being patient with her and working with her. She had been through a lot so they understood that everything was going to take time.

Alex had just got out of work and she was heading to Brian's and Marissa's to pick Ben, Kaylee, Jordyn, Josiah and Reagan up. Chelsea and Shawn were at home with Dave because he had stayed home that day to work on Reagan's room. He just needed to put the finishing touches on the room. Her new bedroom set was coming in that day so Dave decided to stay home to put it together so that it would be ready by the time Reagan came back from the babysitter's house. When Alex arrived at Marissa's house she rang the doorbell and it didn't take long for Marissa to answer the door. "Oh good," she said. "You're here!"

"You sound so thrilled," said Alex with a smile as she walked into the house. "Rough day?"

"It wasn't too bad," she said, "it's just I am so tired! I wanted to take a nap when the kids took a nap but Jordyn and Josiah decided they didn't want to take a nap."

"Yeah. They have been giving problems with their naps lately. I don't know but when they don't take a nap they're ready for bed by 7:00 in the evening which I love," said Alex.

"Reagan did fine with her nap. She didn't fight me," said Marissa.

"Well, Rissa, Reagan LOVES her sleep. How'd she do with potty training?"

"She didn't use the potty today. I went through a few pull ups. I don't know what it is. She just won't go for me."

"She doesn't really go a lot at home either. We're being patient with her because we know she's been through a lot."

"That's true," said Marissa as Reagan, Jordyn and Josiah came in the room.

"Mommy!" said Jordyn with a smile as she wrapped her tiny arms around Alex.

"MOMMY!" yelled Josiah as he too wrapped his arms around Alex.

"ALEX!" said Reagan as she too hugged Alex.

Alex had three small children wrapped around her waist when she said, "Hey, guys." It was always a great ending to the day when she picked the kids up and she could feel their tiny arms wrap around her. She enjoyed getting their pictures they colored for her, the kisses they gave her and the stories they told her.

"Mommy, guess what!" said Jordyn.

"What?" asked Alex with a smile.

"I know how to spell my name now!"

"Do you?" asked Alex, "Let me hear you."

"J-o-r-d-y-n… Jordyn," she said.

"Good job!" said Alex. "Can you write it too?"

"Almost," she said. "And we had goldfishes for our snack at school."

"Oh boy. Goldfish! I bet that made you happy."

"Yeah. They are my favoritest!"

"I know," she said with a smile. "Josiah, what did you learn today?"

"My name," he said.

"You can spell your name too?" asked Alex.

"Not yet," he said sounding disappointed. He always seemed so disappointed when Jordyn did something he couldn't. They were very competitive and tried to out do each other. Jordyn was the one that usually did the outdoing but it was mainly because Jordyn was more advanced then Josiah mentally. He was a little delayed when it came to some skills. It took him a little extra time to grasp some things but he didn't understand it.

"It's okay, Buddy. You'll be able to do it someday," said Alex as she rubbed his head.

"But Jordyn do it," he said.

"I know, Buddy but one day you'll do it too. It's okay. There are some things you can do that Jordyn can't. And it's okay. There's no rush."

"Okay, Mom," he said. "I painted today."

"Did you?" asked Alex, "That's so awesome!"

"I have a picture for you, Mommy," said Jordyn as she ran out of the room.

"Have they been trying to outdo each other all afternoon?" asked Alex.

"Like you wouldn't believe," said Marissa. "They were fighting about anything and everything. The crayons, the paper, the plates, the cups, who was going to sit where and everything you can imagine."

"Welcome to my life," said Alex with a smile as Jordyn came back in with a picture for her.

"Here, Mommy," she said with a smile as she handed it to her.

"Thank-you," she said as she looked at the picture of a group of people standing on grass and in the air it said I love Mommy. "Very good," said Alex, "but who are all these people?"

"That's our family," she said. "Daddy, you, Chelsea, Ben, Kaylee, me, Josiah, Reagan and the baby in your tummy."

"I see," said Alex, "It's very good."

"Thank-you. I made a picture for Daddy too," she said.

"I bet Daddy is going to love it," said Alex, "speaking of daddy we need to get home because I think he has a BIG surprise for Reagan."

"Okay, Mommy," she said.

"Do you want to get Ben and Kaylee for me?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Jordyn as she went to get her brother and sister. While she was off doing that Alex gave Josiah his coat to put on while she helped Reagan get her coat on.

A couple minutes later Ben and Kaylee came into the room with Jordyn. "Hi, Mom," said Ben.

"Hey, Bud, how was school today?"

"Good," he said. "Teagan is in my reading group now."

"That's cool," she said. "I bet that makes you happy."

"Yeah," he said. "I love Teagan. I'm going to marry her some day!"

"Well, Bud, I think you need to wait till you get a deeper voice and grow a beard. Then you can marry her."

"That's so far. I'll be an old man by then. I want to marry her NOW."

"How about you get out of 1st grade first?" she asked.

"Okay but I'm still getting her a ring," he said.

"You do that, Bud," said Alex. "Where are you going to get it?"

"Well," he said getting his jacket on, "I don't' have a lot of money but that 50 cent ring at the grocery store was looking really pretty. I think I can do that," he said.

"Okay," said Alex with a smile as she looked at Marissa who was also smiling at Ben's conversation, "you do that and I bet Teagan is going to love you."

"She does love me," he said, "she'll love me more. When are we going to the grocery store?"

"Not until Sunday," she said.

"That's so far! I want to go now," he said. "I want to get that ring as soon as I can."

"Sorry, Bud, but you're going to need to wait," said Alex.

"Okay," he said. "And she loved my earring. It's just like Dad's."

"I know," she said with a smile. "You're just like your dad." Ben was like the miniature Dave. She had to admit that Ben already had game at 6 years old and seemed to be quite the ladies man like his father.

"Someone has been around their father too much," said Marissa with a smile.

"Tell me about it," said Alex with a smile. "All right are you guys ready to go? I think we should get home soon."

"I'm ready!" said Jordyn as she zipped up her jacket.

"All right. Let's go guys. Thank-you so much, Marissa. Dave will be bringing Reagan around 9 tomorrow morning."

"No problem and okay," she said with a smile. "Have a good night."

"You too," said Alex with a smile before her and the kids walked to the car. She put them into the car before getting into the driver's seat and headed home.

When she arrived home she got the kids out of the car and headed into the house. The kids were like clockwork they stopped at the front door to remove their shoes to put them in their cubby, put their book bags on their hook along with their jackets, the younger kids headed into the living room to play while Ben and Kaylee went upstairs to change out of their uniforms. Alex walked into the kitchen to see Chelsea, Shawn and Dave sitting at the table. Chelsea was holding a steak on her eye. "What happened?" asked Alex.

"Nothing, Mama, I'm fine," said Chelsea.

"Then why are you holding a steak on your eye?" asked Alex.

"Nothing, Mama. It's nothing," she said.

"Shawn?"

"I-I don't know," he said. He seemed nervous to tell Alex he didn't know. Alex didn't know Shawn that long but she knew that he wasn't' a good liar and could tell that he was lying to her.

"Dave?" asked Alex giving him a look.

He knew once Alex gave him the look that he couldn't lie to her and that he needed to tell her the truth. He took a deep breath before he said, "there was a little incident on the bus today."

"What do you mean an incident?" asked Alex.

"Mama, it was nothing. I'm okay," said Chelsea as she exposed her swollen eye that was beginning to bruise.

"It doesn't look like nothing," she said. "What happened?"

"Mama," said Chelsea, "don't worry. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay," said Alex. "What happened?"

"I just got hit in the eye okay? Some girl was talking about Dad and making fun of me. I stood up for Dad and myself and she hit me."

"What?" asked Alex. "Did the bus driver do anything?"

"No," said Chelsea, "because she doesn't know. I don't want her to know. It was nothing."

"Did you at least hit the girl back?" asked Alex.

"No. I didn't want to make it worse," she said. "I don't' want to talk about it anymore. I'm going upstairs to my room," she said as she got up from the table and headed up to her room.

"Shawn, is that what happened?" asked Alex.

He knew he couldn't lie to her and said, "in a way but it started before the bus. This girl and Chels were fighting ALL day. I don't' know all the details but I guess the girl was making comments about Chels being a whore, anorexic, calling her ugly and she was talking about our dad. Chels didn't do anything to this girl but everyone knows she's jealous of Chelsea's life. She has been all year. I don't know what happened at lunch but there were words exchanged and then it carried onto the bus. The girl started with Chelsea we were just sitting there and she started with us. She started calling Chelsea names, talking about dad and Chelsea stood up for herself and pushed the girl away from her and that's when the girl hit Chelsea in the eye."

"I see," said Alex. "And nothing was done?"

"No," said Shawn. "Chelsea doesn't want to draw anymore attention to herself at school. She hates it because everyone is jealous of her success and jealous of her. A lot of the mean girls are giving her a hard time. She just deals with it."

"She shouldn't have to," said Alex, "I'm calling the school tomorrow."

"Don't!" said Shawn, "if you do that then she's going to know I told you. Please don't make this harder for her."

"But it's never going to stop unless something is done," said Alex.

"Alex, please don't say anything. It will stop eventually. Don't make it worse for Chelsea. Please?"

"Fine," said Alex, "but the next time an incident like this happens I'm going to call the school. I'll let it go this time but next time I'm not," said Alex.

"Thank-you," he said.

"You're welcome," said Alex as Reagan came in the kitchen.

"Hi, Dave," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Dave.

"Hi, Rea," he said picking her up. "Guess what! I have a BIG surprise for you upstairs."

"Surprise!" said Reagan as her eyes lit up.

"Yep a surprise," said Dave. "Do you want to go see it?"

"Yes," she said with no hesitation.

"Okay," he said as they headed up the stairs to Reagan's bedroom. Dave and Reagan had grown very close as well. She pretty much had Dave wrapped around her finger and he couldn't wait until the day everything was finalized and she was theirs.

"Oh boy!" said Alex, "a surprise."

"Close your eyes," said Dave as he went to open the door. Reagan covered her eyes. He opened the door and took Reagan's hand. "Open them," he said as he led her into the purple room.

Reagan's eyes grew wide when she saw the light purple walls with dark purple butterflies stuck to the wall in different places. She looked around and saw the mural of the butterfly garden and her name painted in dark pink on the wall. Her bed was decorated with a purple and white comforter with a dark purple butterfly in the middle it was covering dark purple sheets. There were two teddy bears on her bed along with a stuffed Dora. Her toys were neatly organized in pink and purple toy organizers. Her white bedroom set was complete with a white wooden dresser with a mirror attached, a white wooden nightstand, a matching bed with a canopy, there was also a long white dresser for her to keep more clothes in, her shoes were organized in the walk in closet with her dresses hanging up and the toys that didn't fit into the organizers were neatly placed beside the door of the closet. A white coat rack was hanging by the closet door for her jackets to hang, there was a white book case that held books for her. A picture of Lindsey sat on her nightstand next to her bed by the lamp. There was also a big picture framed of Reagan and Lindsey hanging on the wall above her bed. It had Mommy, you're my angel printed on the top. Alex thought it was very beautiful. "Mommy," she said with a smile as she picked up the picture of her mom.

"Yes," said Alex, "that's Mommy. Dave it looks beautiful in here!"

"Thank-you," he said, "I just wanted to make it special for her. All our other kids have something special about their room Reagan deserves the same."

"Yeah she does," said Alex with a smile. "I'm amazed at how beautiful this room is. It's awesome."

"Thanks," he said, "I had some help from Tony and a couple other friends."

"It's nice," she said as Reagan came over to her.

"Mommy," she said pointing to the picture of her mom and her on the wall.

"Yeah. That's your mommy," said Alex.

"Me miss Mommy," she said.

"I know you miss Mommy," said Alex as she picked her up, "but you know what your mommy is with you everyday. She's watching you from Heaven and she is in your heart. Your mommy loves you so much."

"I love Mommy," she said as she had Alex put her down. She walked over to the picture on the nightstand, picked it up and said, "I love you, Mommy. Me miss you." And then she kissed the picture. "Mommy come back?"

"Mommy won't be coming back, Reagan. She's an angel now but she is watching over you everyday."

"Oh," she said as she put the picture down. "I love you," she said hugging Alex.

"I love you too, Reagan."

"You my mommy now?"

"In a way," she said with a smile.

"I love you, Dave," said Reagan as she hugged him.

"I love you too, Rea. Do you like your new room?"

"Yes," she said as Jordyn came into the room.

"Pretty," she said as she looked around. "You have your own room, Reagan! Do you want to play?"

"Yes. Me want to play," she said with a smile. They walked over to Reagan's toys and began to play.

Dave and Alex left the room and headed downstairs to start dinner. "So when do you think we're going to make a room for our little baby girl?" asked Dave.

"Whenever I decide on a theme," she said. "But I want you to know you did an amazing job on Reagan's room. She's a very lucky girl."

"All of our kids are lucky," said Dave.

"Yeah they are," she said. "I just don't know what to do about this baby. Usually I'm on it and have everything picked out but I don't know right now what to do."

"I think I have an idea," he said. "If you're feeling up to it just let me handle the nursery."

"I thought you only liked doing the boy themes?"

"I do but I want to make this one special for our little girl. Can I?"

"If you think you can," said Alex with a smile.

"I can," he said. "I'll be working on it."

"All right," said Alex. "It's all you then."

"Okay. I have an idea. You'll love it. I promise."

"Okay," she said. She wasn't sure how she was going to like it but she was leaving the nursery in Dave's hands. She had faith in him and couldn't wait to see what the idea was that he came up with.

***A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters because it shows how welcomed into the family REagan is. It's funny how JOrdyn and Josiah try to outdo each other which is VERY common in twins. Competition is high. Ben wants to marry Teagan such a little romantic guy at 6 just like his father! Poor Chelsea has it rough at school... she should tell someone so it stops but Chelsea is like her mother and likes to handle things on her own... not always a good idea. THe room that Dave and Alex gave Reagan seems so beautiful and she deserves it. It was sad when she was asking about her mommy but that's just want Dave and Alex have to go through after everything with Lindsey. And now Dave wants to do the baby's nursery.. he has a great idea.. Alex will love it! So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	55. Chapter 55

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

As the weeks went by Dave was working on the nursery. He had the perfect plan for it. He was surprised Alex even let him touch the little girl's room because usually she was hands on with it. He wouldn't even let Alex into the nursery at all. The only ones that had seen it were the kids and it was only because they were taking part in decorating it. Dave made them swear to secrecy about the entire thing and with their kids keeping a secret was the hardest thing for them but none of them spoke a word about it to Alex. Dave had the furniture set up in the nursery, the walls painted and the only thing he needed to get yet was the bedding he wanted and a few stuffed animals. His goal was to make it the best nursery in the world. He was taking Chelsea and Ben with him to the baby store to get the bedding and a few other things for the baby.

When they arrived at the baby store Chelsea said, "are you sure Mama is going to like this?"

"I think she's going to love it," said Dave as they walked into the store.

"I think the nursery is cool," said Ben. "What are we naming the baby?"

"I don't know," said Dave as they headed straight for the crib bedding. "Your mom and me haven't decided. We're going to wait until she's born before we name her."

"I think you should name her Sophia or Rocky," said Ben.

"Rocky?" asked Chelsea, "you watch too much Shake it up."

"I like the name Rocky thank-you. I think it's cool," said Ben.

"Something tells me your mom wouldn't like that, Buddy."

"I was just suggesting," he said.

"I know and it was a good suggestion," said Dave as he grabbed the bedding he needed.

"That's pretty," said Chelsea. "I didn't know that's what you were getting."

"And look it's name is Sophia," said Ben, "so you should name the baby Sophia."

"And it also says Alli Taylor, Stupid. Are you going to tell Dad to name the baby Alli Taylor?"

"No," he said. "Sophia is prettier."

"Well, I think they should name the baby Aria," said Chelsea, "just like the girl from Pretty Little Liars. I love that name."

"It's funny," said Dave as they walked through the store, "your mom suggested the name Aria for you when she was pregnant with you. I think you would have made a great Aria."

"So then why did you name me Chelsea?" she asked.

"It's a long story that you're not ready to know yet," said Dave.

"Okay," she said, "and how did you get the names Benjamin, Josiah and Jordyn?"

"I was always a fan of the name Jordyn. And we figured since you have a place name so should Jordyn. I was always a fan of the name Benjamin too it came down to Benjamin and Evan but we just thought he was more of a Benjamin and you even helped us pick out the name. Do you remember?"

"No. I don't' remember," said Chelsea.

"Yeah we waited for you to see him for the first time to help pick out his name. You said Benjamin and we named him Benjamin."

"If she got to name me why can't I name the baby?" asked Ben as they looked at baby bottles.

"Because your mom and me want to do it. It was different with Chelsea she was the only child so it didn't matter if she named you or not."

"That's not fair," he said.

"It was fair at the time," said Dave. "And as for Josiah your mom loved that name and it went with Jordyn so he got the name Josiah."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Are we having a baby shower for Mama?"

"Probably not," said Dave. "You usually only have a baby shower for the first baby."

"Oh," she said. "So we're not having one for Athena or Aunt Marissa either?"

"No," said Dave.

"I just want to have a baby shower for Mama," said Chelsea. "Can we please?"

"Chels, it's too late for all that," said Dave putting some bottles in the cart, "your mom is due in about a month."

"Oh," she said, "we can have one for her after she's born."

"No," said Dave. "We're not having a baby shower. I'll tell you what after you graduate college, get married and get pregnant your mom and me will give you a really big baby shower."

"I'm never having babies!" said Chelsea. "I'm going to be a dancer. Dancers don't have babies. And I'm not really a baby person."

"Oh you have the attitude of your mother. She didn't want babies either and well… here we are in a baby store getting blankets, crib bedding, bottles and some outfits for a baby.. See how that works?"

"That's because you two TALK a lot," said Chelsea with a smile.

"You know what Talk means?" asked Dave surprised she knew their secret code.

"Dad, I'm 11 and I'm a grade level ahead and still above grade level. I think I know when people are hiding the fact they're doing it by saying they're talking. I'm not stupid. Plus every time you two are done talking Mama's hair is messed up and she's always happier."

Dave let out a laugh and said, "it was only a matter of time before you figured it out."

"Figured what out?" asked Ben. "What's doing it mean?"

"Nothing your ears need to hear," said Dave as they continued to walk through the store to get everything they needed.

Once they had everything they needed they headed back home. When they got home Alex had the kids taking a nap while she took a nap on the couch. She had grown very tired as of late so she was getting the sleep she needed. Dave breathed a sigh of relief as they carried the things in without her being awake to see them. Dave took the bedding out of the plastic and put it into the washer to wash it up and then put it in the dryer before putting it all in the crib. Chelsea and Ben helped him out by hanging things up on the wall and putting some of the outfits they had bought in the closet. Dave had to admit Chelsea and Ben helped him out a lot with the nursery along with Tony who helped put the crib together because 5 kids later he still couldn't get the crib together by reading the directions. Tony also helped to put the other furniture together. As they finished up the nursery Dave said, "how does it look?"

"Really good," said Chelsea with a smile. "We did a good job."

"Yeah we did," said Dave looking around. "What do you think? Is your mom going to like it?"

"I think Mama is going to love it," said Chelsea.

"She'll love it," said Ben.

"Thank-you so much for helping guys."

"You're welcome," said Ben.

"You're welcome, Dad," said Chelsea.

"It really looks good," said Dave. "I think I'm in love with it."

"Okay, Dad, now you're being ridiculous," said Chelsea with a smile.

"I'm being ridiculous? I'm just admiring our amazing work," he said.

"No, you're being conceited," said Chelsea.

"Nothing wrong with enjoying your good work," said Dave, "now let's see if your mom enjoys it."

"You want me to get her?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes please," said Dave.

Chelsea walked downstairs to get Alex so that she could go see the nursery. "MAMA!" yelled Chelsea as she walked into the living room and didn't see her mom.

"I'm in the bathroom with Reagan," she called.

Chelsea headed to the bathroom to get Alex. "Dad wants you to come upstairs. He finished the nursery."

"He's ready for me to see it?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Chelsea.

"Just a minute. I just got Reagan to go on the big girl potty."

"I go pee pee in potty," said Reagan with a smile.

"Did you?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," she said.

"Stand up and let me see," said Alex.

"Okay," said Reagan as she stood up from the small Disney Princess Potty. "See? I pee pee in potty!"

Alex looked into the small potty and saw that Reagan did go. "You did go! Good Job, Reagan!"

"I pee pee in potty," said Reagan again with a smile showing she was proud of herself.

"All right. You're going to wipe yourself, wash your hands and then you get your M & M."

" Me get candy!" said Reagan as Alex handed her toilet paper to wipe herself. Once she was done she threw the toilet paper into the potty and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Alex had to help her up onto the stool and squirted some soap onto her hand so she could wash them. Then she took her out to the kitchen to give her an M&M for going to the bathroom.

"Are you coming now, Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes, I'm coming," she said.

"You're going to love it," said Chelsea as they walked up the stairs.

"I'm sure I'm going to love it," said Alex.

When they reached the nursery Chelsea said, "stay right here. I'm going to make sure Dad is ready."

"Okay," said Alex as she stood outside the door as Chelsea went into the nursery shutting the door behind her.

"Are you ready for Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes," said Dave, "send her in."

Chelsea walked over to the door while Dave, Ben, Josiah and Jordyn stood in the room, "you can come in."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked over with Reagan to enter the room.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the kids and Dave as she walked into the room.

She looked around the room and her eyes filled up with tears as she saw the hard work Dave and the kids had put into it. Dave had the wall painted spring green and had the kids' hand prints on the wall in dark pink and brown. The brown wooden dressers had handprints painted on them also in dark pink and spring green. The curtains were pink while the crib bedding was polka dots and stripes. The mattress was covered with a spring green sheet, with a brown bumper with pink and green polka dots going around the inside of the crib, the comforter was draped over the side of the dark brown crib it was brown with pink and green polka dots with pink, white and green stripes on the boarder of the blanket. Dave had stuffed animals in the crib, a changing table with a diaper stacker matching the crib bedding hanging from the side, there were pictures of a pink and brown giraffe hanging up on the wall and a brown and pink monkey picture hanging over the crib but in the middle of the two was a recent family picture framed that said Welcome to the family. She was amazed as she continued to look around the nursery to see the rocking chair Dave purchased, a book shelf on the wall already holding a few wooden books and a hamper. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Thank-you," said Dave. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. The handprints, the bedding set, the furniture, I love it all. Thank-you so much!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You did an amazing job!"

"Thanks," he said. "I wasn't sure if you were going to like it but I'm glad you do."

"I love it," she said. "Thank-you guys," she said to the kids.

"You're welcome, Mama," said Chelsea. "Do you think the baby is going to like it?"

"I think she's going to love it and love the fact she has such wonderful parents and older brothers and sisters. She's one lucky baby."

"Yeah she is," said Chelsea.

"How long before the baby comes?" asked Jordyn.

"Just about a month," said Alex. "She'll be coming next month."

"Oh," she said.

"She's kicking right now if you guys want to feel," said Alex.

"I do!" said Chelsea.

"Me too," said Ben.

"All right one at a time," she said as she helped them find where the baby was kicking.

"That's so cool," said Ben.

"Yeah it is," said Chelsea.

"She's telling you how much she's going to love the nursery."

"Can I feel, Mommy?" asked Jordyn.

"Go ahead," said Alex. "Just touch right here," she said placing Jordyn's hand over the spot the baby was kicking.

Jordyn let out a giggle and said, "She kicked my hand. Hi, Baby! I love you, Baby," she said as she kissed Alex's stomach. Alex smiled because Jordyn had finally come around and was beginning to accept the fact there was going to be a baby in the house.

"Hi, Baby," said Josiah when he came over to Alex. "Baby, I love you," he said as he too kissed Alex's stomach.

"So cute," said Dave as the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it," said Chelsea.

"All right," said Alex as Chelsea headed downstairs to get the door.

Chelsea got to the door as the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" she said before she opened the door. She didn't recognize the blonde woman standing in front of her but she knew she saw her before. "Hi," she said.

"Are your mom and dad here?" asked the woman.

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "Mama! Dad! There's a woman at the door for you!"

"A woman?" asked Alex.

"Don't look at me. I don't know anything about this," said Dave as he walked out of the nursery followed by Alex and the kids. As Dave reached the bottom of the stairs he saw the woman standing there. "Bella?"

"Yes, Dave, it's me," she said turning to face him.

***A/N: Sounds like Dave and the kids did a good job on the nursery. YOu gotta love how involved the kids are. Ben even wants to name the baby Sophia and Chelsea wants to name the baby Aria but DAve and Alex have names picked out.. It was a great family moment and everything was going well for the Bautista family and then... Bella shows up to ruin the good times... what could she possibly want? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	56. Chapter 56

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

"What are you doing here?" asked Dave as he stepped off the bottom step followed by Alex and the kids.

"You know why I'm here," she said. "I'm here to see my daughter. Kaylee, come to mommy," she said.

"You're not my mommy!" said Kaylee.

"Yes I am," said Bella. "I'm your real Mommy."

"No you're not my mommy," said Kaylee nearly in tears.

"You're upsetting her," said Alex.

"Kaylee's not my sister?" asked Ben.

"Kaylee is your sister," said Alex.

"Then who is she?" Asked Ben pointing to Bella.

"Someone that doesn't belong here," said Dave giving her a look.

"I want my daughter," she said. "Kaylee come to mommy!"

"No!" said Kaylee again. "Mommy!" she said clinging to Alex.

"She's not your mommy," said Bella. "I am. I gave birth to you. You're my baby."

"BELLA!" said Dave, "knock it off!"

"Is it true?" asked Kaylee.

Dave got down on Kaylee's level and said, "she did give birth to you but she's NEVER been a mother to you. Alex is your mommy." He looked up at Bella with an angry look on his face because she had upset Kaylee and the girl was now in tears.

"I want my Mommy," she said as she hugged Alex. "She's my mommy. Not you!"

"Kaylee, they have you confused," said Bella. "I'm your mommy."

"The only person confusing her is YOU," said Dave in an angry tone. "You come here after 6 Goddamn years telling her you're her mother? You're NOTHING to this child. You're not even a memory. You have a lot of nerve coming here telling her you're her mother. In my eyes you're nothing but an egg donor."

"I just want to see my daughter," said Bella.

"Not going to happen," said Dave.

"You can't keep her from me. I'm her mother," said Bella.

"WERE her mother," said Alex, "but we all know how that turned out."

"Mommy, don't let her take me," said Kaylee. "I don't want to go with her. I want to stay with you. You're my mommy!"

"Don't worry, Kaylee-Bug, you're not going anywhere. You're here to stay. Chels, why don't you take the kids upstairs so that we can talk?"

"All right, Mama," she said giving Bella a glare. Chelsea never liked Bella. She always blamed Bella for the problems her mom and dad had when she was younger. She blamed her for their separation and she blamed her for bringing Kaylee into the house. Even though she had gotten better with Kaylee she still felt that Kaylee wasn't her sister. She blamed Kaylee's existence on Bella and she definitely didn't like Bella standing in the doorway causing more problems. "Come on, Guys. Let's go upstairs to play."

"Okay," said Ben as he too gave Bella a glare before they all started heading up the stairs. Kaylee was pretty resistant but eventually followed them up the stairs after Alex told her it was okay.

Once the kids were upstairs Dave said, "you have a lot of nerve showing up here. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Bella Edwards and I'm Kaylee's mother."

"Were her mother," said Alex. "You wanted nothing to do with her 6 years ago when you came to our doorstep saying you didn't want to be a mom."

"That was 6 years ago," she said. "I was sick. I was into a lot of bad things. I'm not proud of that but I've changed. I cleaned myself up. I may have been into prostitution, drugs and other stuff but I'm different now. I got the help that I needed. I'm not an actress anymore. I have a nursing job, I have a house, I have a husband and a 6 month old daughter. I want to complete my life and get Kaylee back."

"Bella," said Alex. "It doesn't work that way. You came to the door of our house in Louisiana telling us you weren't ready to be a mother. Then you went missing in action. WE didn't' hear from you for months. What were we supposed to do?"

"That was the darkest time in my life. Drugs and prostituting meant more to me than my daughter did. I screwed up my life. I know but when I hit rock bottom I finally got the help I needed. I've been clean for 2 years now," she said. "I met my husband at rehab. He was working there and we fell in love. We got married about a year ago and we have a beautiful daughter named Mackenzie. My life is better now. I'm better and I want to be in my daughter's life. Do you want to see pictures of Mackenzie?" she asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"No," said Dave, "we don't' want to see pictures. Do you think that you can just come here after 6 years and decide to be a mother again?"

"I was hoping…" she started to say before she was interrupted.

"You were hoping?" asked Dave, "it doesn't work that way. You left her 6 years ago. We gave you plenty of opportunity to come back but you didn't so we moved on with our lives. We did what we thought was best for Kaylee and that was going to court and adopting her."

"You can't adopt my daughter without my consent," she said.

"You see, Bella, that's where you're wrong," said Dave. "Your rights were terminated."

"What? How can they be terminated?" she asked.

"Because you were an absentee parent," said Dave. "You had EVERY opportunity to come back and see her. We tried to get in touch with you numerous times but you never got back to us. You were sent court order after court order but you never showed up. The judge did what he thought was right and that was terminating your rights. That day Alex and me adopted Kaylee. She is no longer Kaylee Marie Edwards. She is Kaylee Marie Bautista. You lost your chance. You should have been there. You should have went to court."

"I wasn't even living in Louisiana. After the day I dropped her off at your house I moved to Texas. I was sick. I told you. I got lost in the life of drugs, sex and alcohol. I wasn't right. I wasn't ready to be a mom. I was 21 years old. I admit I was selfish and I shouldn't have been. I just wasn't ready. My life was out of control. I did everything from cocaine, to meth, a little bit of weed here and there. I was a mess. Kaylee didn't need to be around that. I did what was best for her and that was give her to you. I got my help and I'm clean. I want to be back in my daughter's life."

"Do you think that after 6 years and getting help it's going to be okay? You missed 6 years of Kaylee's life and then you come back here today telling her that I'm not her mother and you are?" asked Alex. "She doesn't know you. I've raised her for the last 6 years almost 7. You may have given birth to her but that's all you did. You abandoned her. I've been there for her you haven't. I'm her mother. I don't have to give birth to her to be a mom. I gave her everything you didn't. And I'm sorry but you're not just going to show up at my doorstep trying to be the mother you never were. Even when you were being a 'mother' and I use that term loosely you weren't good at it. Kaylee would come back with bruises, bug bites, dirty diapers, soured milk in her bottle, dirt covering her body, in need of a bath, dirt in her hair and we had to give you clothes for her and even diapers. You did NOTHING for her then and you're not doing anything for her now. I'm not going to let you come here and disrupt our lives."

"She is my daughter, Alex! I gave birth to her."

"And that's all you did," she said. "A REAL mother provides a stable, healthy, safe environment and provides children with certain needs. You didn't do any of that."

"Like I said, I wasn't ready to be a mother. I was young and stupid. Everyone makes mistakes and Alex you should know that better than anyone."

"I know people make mistakes but you making mistakes has NOTHING to do with you coming back here after 6 years to try to get Kaylee back. It's not going to happen. Your rights were terminated and you have no rights to her. She is my daughter now not yours so go back to your little life in Louisiana and leave us alone."

"You know for someone that runs a domestic violence shelter to help women that have been abused by their boyfriends or husbands you're quite the bitch."

"Resorting to name calling because you f**ked yourself over and lost the rights to your daughter? If you wouldn't have ran off you might have had rights. Dave was going to give you rights to her but not until you got help but you never showed up for court or got in touch with us. WE did what we needed to do and that was terminate your rights. I'm sorry but that's the way it is and it's not changing."

"I'll get my lawyer," she said.

"You'll get your lawyer?" asked Dave. "He can't do anything. It's been done and the adoption is finalized."

"I at least want to be in her life then," she said.

"No," said Dave. "You're not going to be in her life. She doesn't know you and she doesn't want to know you. She has everything she needs with us. And like Alex said just because you cleaned up your act doesn't mean you're coming here to disrupt our lives. Kaylee's been fine without you for the last 6 years and she'll continue to be fine."

"How can you keep a daughter away from her mother?" asked Bella as she was nearly in tears. She knew she messed up in her life and made stupid decisions but being told that she couldn't be in her daughter's life hurt her the most. She agreed she wasn't the best mother but now she was an amazing mother. She changed her life around but Dave and Alex obviously weren't giving in to her.

"The same way a mother could drop her baby off with her father telling him that she didn't want to be a mother anymore and told him to keep her," said Dave. "You made your bed now lay in it."

"That's not fair," said Bella.

"You want to talk about fairness now?" asked Alex. "Was it fair that when your daughter was baby you left her with her father and went to do your own thing? Was it fair to your daughter that she got bit up by bugs? Was it fair to your daughter that she had unexplainable bruises on her? Was it fair to your daughter that you hardly changed her diaper or gave her a bath? Was that fair? No it wasn't fair."

"I told you I was wrong. If I could go back and change everything that happened I would. The whole time I was in rehab Kaylee was my motivation. I got through everything for her. I wanted to better my life for her so I could get the chance to get her back in my life. I have not stopped thinking about Kaylee since the day I left her with you. I just want to be back in her life. Please," she said as she let tears fall from her eyes.

"You never called to talk to her," said Alex, "you never once called to see how she was doing. You didn't do anything. You could have called but you never did."

"You just don't understand. You'll NEVER understand what this is like," said Bella.

"You're right because I would never abandon one of my kids," said Alex.

"And you didn't want me around your husband anyway," said Bella.

"I didn't want you around him but I never told you to get out of Kaylee's life. I was all for you being in Kaylee's life but you couldn't do that. You disappeared off the face of the Earth and come back 6 years later trying to be a mom. I don't think so, Bella. You had your chance and you blew it," said Alex.

"Come on Please," she said, "I'm desperate. Let me in her life."

"Dave, call Travis. I'm done with this," said Alex.

"I'm on it," said Dave as he pulled out his cell phone to call Travis.

It didn't' take long for Travis to appear at the door. "Come on," he said, "it's time for you to leave. They don't want you here. It's time for you to go."

"You can't keep me from my daughter forever," she said as she was being escorted off the property.

"She's not your daughter anymore," said Alex.

"SHE WILL ALWAYS BE MY DAUGHTER!" she yelled. Alex had seen and heard enough and shut the door as Travis finally got Bella off their property.

Alex rubbed her stomach as Dave said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Who does she think she is to show up here after 6 years to try to be a mother after she said she didn't want to be a mother?"

"You're probably going to hate me for this or get really pissed but I can see her point of view," said Dave. "I know how she feels. It's not fair to keep a child from their parent. That's just like Sasha keeping Kyra from me."

"And that is the same situation. You weren't in Kyra's life for 10 years and all of a sudden you want to be after she already thinks her dad is Sasha's husband.. Just like Kaylee thinks I'm her mom. Bella is doing the same thing you did to Sasha."

"I know and I get that but you didn't let me finish," he said. "I know what it's like to be kept from your child but I also know what it's like to have someone say they don't want to be in their child's life. I've been on both sides of the fence and I have to say neither feels too good. I agree that Bella has NO right in Kaylee's life but now I understand Sasha and why she told me I couldn't be in Kyra's life."

"So you're giving up on Kyra?"

"Yes," he said, "because it's not fair to disrupt her life just like it's not fair to disrupt Kaylee's life. Kaylee thinks of you as her mother and you're the only mom she needs. Just like Sasha's husband is the only dad Kyra needs. I can understand it now."

"And it's not fair to disrupt Kaylee's life. I've been her mom for 6 years and I want to continue being her mom. She called me Mommy first and even though I didn't give birth to her doesn't make me any less of a mom to her."

"I know," he said. "And Bella isn't going to come destroy that. Besides, everything was finalized years ago. She can try but nothing is going to work."

"I know," she said. "Everything is the way it should be. I just don't understand how she can show up after 6 years and expect everything to be all right."

"Bella is crazy and she always has been," said Dave. "That was definitely during my dark days in the past because I don't even know what I was thinking."

"Yeah. What were you thinking?" asked Alex with a smile.

"I wasn't. I was being stupid. I should have NEVER cheated on you with her and we wouldn't be dealing with this right now."

"Everything happens for a reason," said Alex. "If you wouldn't have cheated Kaylee never would have happened and we wouldn't be able to watch her grow up."

"That's true," he said. "I am so sorry for that entire situation. You never deserved to go through it but you stood by me through it all. You are a better mother to Kaylee than Bella ever was. Bella just gave birth to her but Kaylee chose YOU to be her mother and that means more than anything," he said as he wrapped his arm around Alex's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said before they softly kissed each other's lips. "But I think we should both go talk to Kaylee. She was really upset."

"Good idea," said Dave. "That would be best."

"Yeah it would," said Alex with a smile.

***A/N: Bella has a lot of nerve showing up at the Bautista household. THen to tell Kaylee she's her mother which only upset poor Kaylee and confused her was ridiculous. She was gone for 6 years.. why does she think she deserves rights to see the child she abandoned years ago. And at least this situation made Dave open his eyes about Sasha and Kyra.. Now he knows what it's like on both sides and agrees that it's wrong to disrupt a child's life. Something tells me we haven't seen the last of Bella.. she may return... so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	57. Chapter 57

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Dave and Alex wasted no time going up to Kaylee's room to talk to her. Dave knocked on Kaylee's door and heard her say, "Come in."

Dave opened the door and walked in followed by Alex. "Hey, Kaylee," he said.

"Hi," said Kaylee as she finished making her bed by laying the Hello Kitty comforter down on the bed.

"Can we talk to you?" asked Dave.

"About what?" she asked putting her stuffed animals onto the bed.

"What happened downstairs," said Dave.

"With that woman?" asked Kaylee.

"Yeah," he said, "your birth mother."

"So she was telling the truth? She really is my mom?"

"Technically yes she really is your mom by giving birth to you but Alex is your mom by adoption."

"But you're really my dad," said Kaylee. "How did that happen?"

"Kaylee," said Alex, "that's a long story and you're too young to hear about it but the point is that woman did give birth to you but I've taken care of you for years."

"Didn't she want me?" asked Kaylee.

"It's hard to explain," said Dave, "but she wasn't ready to be a mommy so she gave you to me and Alex and we have taken care of you ever since."

"Why wasn't she ready?" asked Kaylee.

"She was young and she was into a lot of grown up things," said Dave. "It wasn't the place for a baby to be. She did the best thing for you by giving you to us. Alex adopted you as her own. She may not have given birth to you but she loves you like she did. You're just like a real daughter to her."

"She is a real daughter," said Alex. "She is mine. I've taken care of her since she was a baby. She's my daughter."

"Who is that woman? What's her name?"

"Her name is Bella," said Dave. "She used to be an actress and now she's a nurse."

"Oh," said Kaylee. "Is that why I have blonde hair but everyone else has dark hair?"

"Not everyone has dark hair. Jordyn has a brownish blonde color and so does Ben," said Alex.

"So why did she come back?" asked Kaylee.

"Because she wanted to see you and she wants to be in your life," said Dave.

"But she's not my mom. She's my mommy!" said Kaylee as she pointed to Alex.

"Don't worry," said Dave, "you don't have to worry about going to visit her or having her in your life. Alex adopted you as her own. Bella just gave birth to you and that is it."

"So she's not going to take me away from you guys?"

"Of course not," said Alex. "We would NEVER let that happen. You're staying with us and you belong with us."

"Good because I don't want to leave," she said. "She didn't want me so I don't want her to be my mommy."

"Don't worry," said Dave, "she will NEVER be your mom. Alex is your mom and that's how it's going to be."

"Good," she said.

"So you're all right now?" asked Dave.

"Yes," she said. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," he said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Mommy," she said as she hugged Alex.

"I love you too," said Alex with a smile as she hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"And you're sure you're okay?" asked Dave as he got up from the desk chair he was sitting on.

"Yes, Dad, I'm okay," said Kaylee.

"Just checking," he said. "If you need anything or are confused about anything you can come talk to me or your mom any time."

"Okay," she said.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us," said Dave.

"Dad, I'm fine!" said Kaylee.

"All right we were just checking," said Dave as him and Alex walked out of the room.

Kaylee seemed to be all right with everything that happened with Bella that day. She didn't even give it a second thought. She knew Bella wasn't going to be able to take her away from Alex and Dave. She knew Alex was her mom and no one else was. She didn't let anything that happened that day phase her. She just had a few questions but Dave had answered them for her. She went back to cleaning up her room and playing after they had talked to her.

When Dave and Alex got downstairs Alex wasn't sure how Dave felt about the whole thing. She just knew it made him realize what he was doing about Kyra was wrong but in the past Dave always said that if Bella cleaned up her act he would allow her to see Kaylee. She wanted to know if he still felt that way. "So how do you feel?" asked Alex as they walked into the kitchen.

"Feel about what?" he asked.

"The whole Bella thing. You used to say that if she came back and cleaned up her act she would be allowed to see Kaylee. Do you still feel that way?"

"No I don't," said Dave. "If she would have came back 5 or 6 years ago with a clean act then I'd say yes but it's been 6 years Alex. Kaylee doesn't know her and she doesn't want to know her. She has no need to know her. She hasn't done anything for Kaylee so why should she see her. Apparently she's had a clean act for about 3 years now.. So why did that stop her from coming to see Kaylee then? Why did she wait till NOW to see her. I don't think she's serious about it. And she's not going to disrupt Kaylee's life because she wants to be a mom all of a sudden."

"I don't know," said Alex, "but I don't like Bella and you know I never did."

"I know," said Dave, "and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just thought she was out of our lives forever. Who's next? Melina? I mean we've already had a run in with Angie and Sasha… now Bella. That only leaves Melina to come back starting her usual bullshit. And Glenda.. She's the LAST one I want to see show up here."

"I assure you Melina isn't coming back," said Dave. "She's married to John Morrison and they have two kids together. Last I heard she's happily married so you don't have to worry about her coming back. As for Glenda she has no reason to talk to me. Our kids are grown up and out of the house. She's the last one I want to see too."

"Good because if another one of your exes shows up I might just have to divorce you."

"And what about your exes?" asked Dave.

"I only have two and one of them is getting married to your daughter in March so of course you're going to see him but as for Ian I doubt it."

"I figured I didn't have to worry about that. I'm still upset about Bella. Who does she think she is to come here thinking she's going to be Kaylee's mom? She hasn't done a damn thing for her since she was born."

"Wow," said Alex, "you're pretty upset about that aren't you?"

"You have no idea," he said. "She had all the time to be a mom but she never wanted to be. Why do it now? Especially when Kaylee doesn't even know her. Bella isn't even a memory in her mind."

"That's true," said Alex as Chelsea came into the kitchen. "Hey, Chels."

"Hi," she said as she walked over to the refrigerator to get out a bottle of water. "So why did you two stop talking?"

"We just have nothing to say," said Dave.

"Do you two think I'm stupid? I am 11.. You were obviously talking about that bitch, Bella."

"Chelsea!" said Alex. "language."

"Well, what else would you like me to call her because she is a bitch and she's always been a bitch. Is she here to try to take Dad away again?"

"Chelsea, Bella isn't going to take Dad away. And stop using the word bitch. It's not pretty coming from your mouth," said Alex.

"Well, she is what she is. And she tried before why wouldn't she do it again? Why was she here?"

"First of all," said Dave, "you need to stop swearing, second you're 11 not 18, third it's none of your business and fourth you need to lose your attitude. I know you have some built up anger about everything that happened years ago but I'm still here aren't I? Did I go anywhere?"

"No," said Chelsea as she toned down on her attitude a bit. "But I don't like her Dad."

"None of us like her," said Dave, "but she's gone and hopefully she doesn't come back."

"And what if she does?" asked Chelsea.

"We'll have Travis escort her off the property again," said Alex. "Don't worry about grown up things. You just need to worry about school and what you do. Don't worry about our problems. We've told you that before. You shouldn't' have to worry about them."

"All right," she said. "I'm going back up to my room because I was going to ask Dad something but he's in a bad mood so I'll just go up to my room and wait till he's happy again."

"What?" asked Dave. "What do you want to ask me?"

"It can wait," said Chelsea.

"No," said Dave. "What is it?"

"Fine," she said. "I was wondering since you're the BEST dad in the world if I could go to our Christmas dance at school in a couple weeks."

"Why would you be scared to ask me that?" asked Dave.

"Because I want to take Michael," said Chelsea.

"No. No boys," said Dave. "Absolutely not."

"See? I should have waited," said Chelsea.

"Even if you waited my answer would still be no. You're not going to a dance with a boy. It's that simple."

"Dad, that's not fair!" said Chelsea. "Emily is going with a boy and Shawn is the boy taking her."

"That's different," said Dave.

"Wait," said Alex, "how is that different? Shawn is in the SAME grade as Chelsea just a year or two older than her. How is it different?"

"Yeah, Dad, how is it different?"

Dave didn't know what to say now. All he could say was, "it's just different."

"But how?" asked Alex as she crossed her arms. She knew why it was different to allow Shawn to take a girl to the dance but it wasn't all right for Chelsea to go to the dance with a boy. "Why, Dave?"

"Because Chelsea is a girl and Shawn is a boy."

"That is SO not fair," said Chelsea.

"She's right," said Alex, "it's not fair. Just because she's a girl you're not going to allow her to take Michael to the dance?"

"Chelsea is my baby girl. I don't want her to go to the dance with anyone," he said.

"She's 11," said Alex. "We've been through this. She's starting to go through changes. You have to deal with them. I don't think it's a bad idea for her to take a boy to the dance. Let her be a pre-teen," said Alex. "It's just a dance. It's not like she's going to marry him."

"Sure," said Dave, "right now it's just a dance, next it will be just a kiss, then it will just be a date, then it will just be sex and then next thing you know we'll have another pregnant teen on our hands."

"I think you're being ridiculous," said Alex. "She's 11. It's just a dance and I highly doubt she's going to get pregnant when she's a teenager."

"Yeah, I didn't think Athena would either and look at her. I didn't think Keilani was going to have sex at 14 in my house but she did. I can't let Chelsea travel down that road. No boys, no dating and no dances with boys."

"Oh my God! Dad, you suck," said Chelsea.

"Why does she get punished for the mistakes of her sisters? That's not fair to her. I know Keilani and Athena messed up but it's not fair to Chelsea to punish her for her sisters' mistakes," said Alex. "Give the girl a chance."

"And she has that attitude about her," said Dave. "I'm saying no."

"You're being ridiculous," said Alex. "It's just a dance don't be a tyrant."

"I'm not being a tyrant. I'm just saying no to a dance with a boy."

"DAD!" said Chelsea. "That's not fair. You're letting Shawn take Emily but you won't let me take Michael. That's NOT fair."

"It's not," said Alex. "Dave, let the girl go to the dance. I promise you. It's just a dance."

"No. She's not going to the dance and that's the end of it," said Dave.

"DAD I HATE YOU!" said Chelsea as she stormed up the stairs.

Hearing Chelsea say those words broke Dave's heart in two. How could his daughter tell him that she hated him? Just because he wouldn't let her go to the dance with a boy. He just didn't want Chelsea to follow in her sisters' footsteps and he wasn't ready for Chelsea to grow up. He wanted her to stay little forever. "Great," said Dave.

"You brought that on yourself," said Alex, "and I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She just said that out of anger but you have to understand she's 11 and she's really emotional right now. There is NOTHING wrong with her going to the dance. Just let her go with Michael. It's not a crisis."

"I know but she's my baby girl. I am not ready to let her go to a dance with this Michael kid."

"Dave, she's not going to be your baby girl forever. You're going to have to let go someday. Just let her go to the dance and you'll see it's not that big of a deal."

"I'm not ready for this," said Dave.

"I know you're not ready but you have to be understanding. It's not like she's getting married or anything. Just let her go to the dance," said Alex. "We expect our kids to trust us so we need to trust them. I think Chelsea's earned it."

"Fine," said Dave. "She can go to the dance."

"Don't tell me. Tell her," said Alex.

"You're not making this easy are you?"

"No," said Alex, "but go talk to her and let her know she can go and tell her you're sorry."

"All right," he said as he headed up the stairs. He walked up to Chelsea's door that she had slammed shut when she got to her room. He knocked on it and said, "Chels, it's me can I come in?"

"I guess," she said.

Dave walked into the room to see Chelsea sitting at her desk writing in her diary. "Look, I'm sorry for telling you that you couldn't go to the dance with Michael. I know it was wrong of me to tell you that you couldn't go with a boy when I said Shawn could go with a girl. It's just you're my little princess and I'm not ready for you to grow up yet. I'm still trying to hold onto you but with these boys coming in the picture it's making it harder for me to do that. I know I have to let go of you sometime but I keep seeing you as that little baby we brought home from the hospital 11 years ago. These last few years have flown by and it's crazy. You've grown up so much and you're becoming a very beautiful girl so I know there are going to be more boys and I'm not ready for that. And I know your sisters made mistakes when they were around your age but I know I can trust you. That's why I'm going to let you go to the dance with Michael."

"Really, Dad?"

"Really," he said. "It's just a dance right?"

"Well, I do like him a lot," she said, "so one day I'm going to want to date him."

"No dating until you're 15," said Dave.

"Mama said 16," said Chelsea.

"Okay then 16," he said. "It's going to be hard for me to let you date but like your Mama said you guys trust us so we should trust you. I think we've done a good enough job to trust you. I know one day you're going to go off and get married and have a family of your own. When you have a little girl you'll understand what I'm saying."

"Dad, that is SO far away. I'm only 11. I have some time before I think about marriage and babies. Right now I just want to dance and have fun. Oh and go to school."

"See? You're already on a better track than your sisters," said Dave. "It must be your mama in you."

"I am a lot like my mama," said Chelsea with a smile.

"You have no idea," said Dave. "But I'm sorry for being so overbearing."

"It's okay, Dad and I'm sorry for telling you I hate you because I really don't. I love you, Dad. I think you're the BEST dad in the world!"

"Thank-you,' he said. "I love you, Chels."

"I love you too, Dad," she said as she hugged her dad. "Thanks for letting me go to the dance."

"No problem," said Dave. "I hope you have a lot of fun."

"I hope so too. Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your diary writing," he said walking over to the door.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," said Dave as he walked out of the room. He smiled at how much Chelsea had grown up in the last few years. She was becoming a beautiful young woman and there wasn't a doubt in Dave's mind that she would grow up to be an amazing woman and to do great things. She had more going for her at this age than the other two did the only thing he wished was different about her was her attitude but attitude comes with the teenage years. It was just something he would have to deal with and something he expected.

***A/N: Kaylee wasn't phased at all by Bella showing up which is a good thing. She knows Alex is her real mom and that's all that matters. DAve and Alex don't have anything to worry about when it comes to Kaylee... Dave was being pretty ridiculous about that school dance... but he changed his mind. If you have been reading Love At First Sight and read the last chapter I posted you'll see how that chapter ties in with this chapter when DAve is talking to CHelsea and understanding her growing up... Sylvia told him that he would understand why she was so overbearing of Alex... do you think he understands where she was coming from now? So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	58. Chapter 58

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank you all so much.**

***This is one of my favorite chapters because of the sweetness content. You will understand once you read it. **

About a week later the family was celebrating Thanksgiving together. Alex had decided to host it because her mom hadn't been feeling the greatest and she seemed to have gotten worse in the last couple months. Alex wanted to make it special for her since she knew this was probably going to be the last Thanksgiving with her. It saddened Alex but it was the truth but she wasn't ready to accept the fact her mom wouldn't be there forever. Alex kept it simple just inviting Tony, Athena, Lexie, Brian, Marissa, Charlie and her parents of course. She refused to invite her Aunt Cecilia and her cousin Rosalia because she didn't want any drama and they were the ones that caused all the drama the previous years.

Alex was in the kitchen with Marissa, Athena and Chelsea while the other kids and the men were in the living watching the parade before they enjoyed an afternoon of football. Sylvia came into the kitchen and said, "do you need help with anything?"

"No, Mom," said Alex, "we're all right. You go into the living room and relax. We have everything under control in here."

"Are you sure because I can set the table or something," she said.

"Kaylee and Ben have that covered. We're all right. Go relax. You're a guest take it easy.

"If you insist," she said walking out of the kitchen. She had become so skinny she probably weighed about as much as Chelsea. Alex hated seeing the fact that she was all skin and bones.

"Mama, Grandma doesn't look good," said Chelsea.

"I know, Chels but she'll be all right."

"Okay," she said. "Am I doing this right?" she asked as she tossed a salad.

"You're doing it just fine," said Alex.

"Hey, Alex," said Marissa.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything for indigestion? I have the worst heartburn and indigestion right now."

"There's some stuff in the bathroom cabinet. Do you want me to go get it for you?"

"I'll get it," she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"She doesn't look good either," said Athena.

"Well, she's approaching her due date. I think she has at least a week or two to go," said Alex, "trust me we don't look too good when we're approaching ours."

"I know," she said, "I can't wait to have this baby. He is so active. Kicking and moving around ALL the time. You would think he would take a break but not my son.. He is active all the time."

"Same here. I don't think I've had this active of a baby since I was pregnant with Ben. That makes me worry. We could have another Ben on our hands."

"Just what we need," said Athena with a smile, "but you have to admit Ben is doing better now that he's in first grade."

"Yeah that's true," said Alex as Marissa walked back in the kitchen. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Alex, I know I promised to help but do you mind if I go relax. I'm not feeling too great."

"That's fine," said Alex. "Athena, Chelsea and me can handle everything."

"Okay. Thank-you so much."

"No problem," she said as Marissa walked out of the kitchen to join the others in the living room.

"So did you and Tony agree on a name?" asked Alex.

"We did but we're not telling anyone until he's born."

"I see," said Alex. "Dave and me haven't decided yet. We're waiting until she's born before we name her."

"I see," she said. "If I would have had a girl her name would have been Hayden."

"That's pretty!" said Chelsea.

"Thanks," said Athena. "So Alex and Chelsea I have a question for both of you."

"What?" they asked together.

"Alex, I was wondering if you could be my maid of honor in the wedding and if Chelsea could be a bridesmaid. And I want to make Ben and Josiah ring bearers. I would also make Kaylee a bridesmaid and have Lexie and Jordyn as my flower girls. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" said Alex. "Are you sure you don't' want Keilani or your mom to be your maid of honor?"

"I'm sure and my mom isn't invited."

"Wow," said Alex. "Don't you think she should see you get married?"

"Should but I don't want her there. She made my life hell growing up.. She doesn't get to come watch me get married after I got my life together.."

"Okay," said Alex. "I guess that's fair enough."

"Besides you've been more of a mom to me than her."

"That's true," said Alex.

"I get to be in your wedding?" asked Chelsea.

"Of course you're my favorite sister," said Athena. "Why wouldn't I want you in my wedding?"

"I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders.

Meanwhile in the living room Sylvia was playing a game of Candy Land with Josiah and Jordyn as they watched the parade. "Grandma," said Jordyn studying her grandma.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why are you so skinny?" she asked not understanding that her grandma was sick.

"Because I'm sick," she said as she drew a card and moved her piece.

"Are you going to get better?" asked Jordyn.

"One day," she said. She didn't want to tell her no and that she didn't know how much more time she had. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, Grandma," she said with a smile.

"You look so much like your mommy it's unbelievable," said Sylvia. "Ted, doesn't she look just like Alex did at that age?"

"Yeah," said Ted with a smile as he rubbed his wife's back. "And they're both as beautiful as you are."

"Thanks," she said, "but I'm not beautiful anymore. Look at me. I'm skin and bones. I'm not beautiful anymore."

"You'll always be beautiful to me," said Ted with a smile. It was true Sylvia was the love of his life. There would never be a time where she wasn't beautiful to him. It pained him knowing that there wasn't much time left with her and he wanted to enjoy as much time with her as possible so he took a break from work so that he could be with her during the day.

"Dave, Honey," said Sylvia.

"Yes, Mom?"

"I don't want to get you worried or anything but I was talking to my doctor and he told me that breast cancer runs in families. So I think it would be a good idea if Alex started to get tested just in case you know what I mean?"

"I know," said Dave. "I think she was already planning on it. She doesn't like to think about it though."

"I know but she's going to need to," she said, "with all these beautiful kids it's her duty to get a yearly mammogram."

"I'll talk to her about it some more," said Dave. "I don't even know how you go down this road, Ted, because if it was Alex I would be going crazy. I don't think I could EVER deal with something like this. I love her way too much."

"I love Sylvia too," said Ted. "Sylvia is my world but this makes my love for her stronger. It's hard at times but the best thing for me to do is be there for her. The point is for me to be strong for her and not for me. The fact is you don't know how strong you are until it's your only option. If you would have asked me years ago if I thought I'd be able to make it through this I would tell you no but surprisingly I'm holding up pretty well."

"You do a good job with it," said Dave. "I have to say I commend you a lot."

"Thanks," he said.

"I have to be thankful for my husband's strength," said Sylvia as she continued to play Candy Land with the kids, "because if it weren't for him I wouldn't have made it this far. And I'm also waiting on the birth of my two grandchildren. Once they're born I know I can go in peace and happily. I just want to see them ONE time."

"Sylvia," said Ted, "don't talk like that. You're going to be around a long time."

"Ted, I'm not going to be here forever," she said, "none of us are. Some of us are just going to go earlier than others. I've learned that you NEVER know when your loved ones are going to go so you need to tell them you love them everyday because you never know if you or them is going to make it to tomorrow. It's all God's plan and when he says it's time to come home then it's time to come home."

"You're absolutely right," said Dave with a smile. "You just never know."

The parade had come to Santa Claus' arrival so Sylvia and the kids paused the game to watch him. "SANTA CLAUS!" yelled Jordyn. "Look Daddy! It's Santa Claus."

"I see," said Dave with a smile. "You know what that means… he's really watching now so you have to be on your best behavior."

"I know, Daddy! When can we go see him at Macy's?"

"I have to talk to your mom about that and then I'll let you know."

"Okay, Daddy," she said.

"So Jordyn, what do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?" asked Sylvia.

"A Baby Alive doll that bounces up and down!"

"Okay," she said.

"Grandma," said Josiah, "Me want a Buzz Lightyear toy!"

"Grandma, I want Barbie dolls," said Kaylee.

"I want lots of Superman and Spiderman stuff," said Ben.

"Wow, you guys want lots of stuff," said Sylvia with a smile.

"Me want toys!" said Reagan.

"You want toys?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay," she said. "I bet he's going to bring you all lots of toys," said Sylvia.

"But Grandma," said Ben, "Christmas isn't about presents it's about Jesus' birthday."

"That's right, Ben," she said.

"Then what's Thanksgiving about?" asked Jordyn. "Is it about God too?"

"No," said Dave with a smile, "it's about being Thankful for what you have and it all started with the pilgrims and Indians."

"Pilgrims and Indians?" she asked.

"Yep. Pilgrims and Indians," said Ben. "The Pilgrims came to America for independence. They came over on a ship called the Mayflower. Then they had this big feast and the Indians helped them get the food. The pilgrims invited the Indians to eat with them and that was their first Thanksgiving."

"Oh," said Jordyn. "That's cool."

Not too long after that Athena and Alex came to get them to eat after Ben and Kaylee set the table. They sat down and Alex's dad said a prayer and then he had Dave cut the turkey. Just as they were going to say what they were thankful for Marisssa said, "I think my water just broke!"

Brian looked down at the floor and said, "Yeah it broke! We have to get to the hospital."

"But I'm not due for two more weeks. He can't be coming already," she said as Alex and Athena got up to help her.

"I think he said it's time," said Brian. "You have to go to the hospital. I'm going to go pull the car up. Alex and Athena can you help her to the car?"

"Yes," said Alex.

"I will be right back," said Brian as he hurried to the door.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Marissa, "on Thanksgiving."

"It's okay," said Alex, "just breathe."

"What's wrong with Aunt Rissa?" asked Jordyn.

"She's having the baby," said Alex as they walked her to the front door. When they opened the door Brian had the car pulled up and they walked her to the car. They opened the door and helped her in. Once they shut the door Brian sped off to get her to the hospital.

When Alex and Athena went back inside Dave was cleaning up the mess Marissa had made while the kids had started to eat. Alex decided she was going to go to the hospital to wait but then everyone else wanted to go too. They left their meal and all headed off to the hospital to wait. Once they were gone Snoopy and Beast decided to have a Thanksgiving meal of their own as they ate some of the food left on the table. Everyone arrived at the hospital and sat down in the waiting room to wait. They were the only people in there which meant not many people were having babies that day. Alex text messaged Brian to let him know the family was there waiting for the news and he told her that Rissa went straight to the delivery room because she was already 8 cm dilated. It was amazing how fast her labor progressed.

It wasn't long before Brian came out to silence the crowd by saying, "The baby is here!" He had the biggest smile on his face as he announced the birth of the baby. "Rissa, wants everyone to come back and the doctor said it's okay once everything is cleaned up."

"All right," said Sylvia. "How much did he weigh?"

"The baby was 7 lbs 10 oz, 20 inches long and has a head full of black hair. It's definitely a Rossi/Brooks baby!"

"I bet he is beautiful," said Alex.

"You have no idea," said Brian with a smile. "Come on back," he said leading the way back to the room.

They all walked into the room and were surprised when they saw Marissa sitting in the bed holding a baby in a pink blanket. She looked up at them and smiled and said, "Everyone, meet Sylvia Rossi Brooks."

"I thought you were having a boy?" asked Chelsea.

"That's what I thought too," said Marissa, "but it's a little girl. I was surprised. The doctor says it happens all the time. I guess we have to get rid of all the blue stuff and replace it with pink."

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile. "She is beautiful!"

"Thank-you," said Marissa as she looked at Sylvia who had tears in her eyes as she looked at her granddaughter. "Sylvia, would you like to hold her?"

"Yes please," she said as Marissa handed Baby Sylvia to her.

"So this is Sylvia Rossi Brooks," said Dave. "She is adorable," he said smiling down at her.

"Yes," said Brian. "Sylvia Rossi Brooks. We had no girl names picked out because we were expecting a boy. His name would have been Rossi Matthew but he came out a girl," he said with a laugh. "We needed to come up with a name quick so we chose Sylvia and gave her my mom's maiden name as a middle name."

"Creative," said Alex with a smile as she looked at her new niece.

"And when she gets older we want her to know that she was named after a very special person. We wanted her name to have meaning and this way it does," said Brian as he watched his mom with the baby. "How about it, Mom?"

"I think Sylvia is a beautiful name," she said with tears in her eyes.

"She has a big name to live up to," said Brian with a smile. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," she said as Brian hugged her.

They each took turns holding Baby Sylvia and enjoying the company of a new baby. The first of three. The birth of Sylvia made Alex and Athena more anxious for the birth of their own and Sylvia was in awe as she held her granddaughter. She was honored that they had chosen her name for their baby. Little Sylvia Rossi Brooks was going to have some big shoes to fill but the most important thing was she would know she was named after a very special person.

***A/N: So...Sylvia has come a LONG way. She's so much more caring and sweet. That's the Sylvia I love as opposed to the one in Love at First Sight and the one in the beginning of Where Did the Love Go? Sylvia made a good point it would be good for Alex to get checked yearly for breast cancer because it is hereditary... This chapter just has a great family feel to it and I love it. It's like the calm before the storm! And believe me there is a BIG storm coming but that's not for a few more chapters.. It was beautiful that Marissa and Brian named their baby Sylvia Rossi Brooks. WHat a great honor for Sylvia and a great name for the baby. So what did you think? Please Review. Thank-you for reading. **


	59. Chapter 59

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

A couple weeks later a day after Alex's due date she was helping get Chelsea ready for her Christmas dance at school. She wasn't in the best mood because she was uncomfortable and just wanted to get the baby out as soon as possible but the baby had decided she wanted to stay in there a little longer. Chelsea didn't want her mom to do her hair for the dance so she enlisted Athena to do it for her but Athena wasn't in too good of a mood either because she was approaching her due date as well. While Athena was curling Chelsea's hair Alex was working on her make up. Reagan and Jordyn sat in the room to watch. "Chelsea looks pretty," said Jordyn.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea.

"You're welcome," she said. "I want make up too!"

"No, Jordyn," said Alex, "you're too young for make up. Your dad would have a fit."

"Please, Mommy?" she begged.

"I'm sorry," said Alex, "no you can't."

"Oh Coconuts!" she said.

"Oh coconuts?" asked Athena.

"Yeah. She learned it from some show on Disney Junior. I don't know."

"Oh," she said. "I'm not caught up on little kid shows anymore since I started working and Lexie is in daycare."

"I am only because she watches it On Demand all the time," she said.

"It's the pirate show, Mommy," she said as the doorbell rang.

"Mama and Athena, hurry! That's Michael."

"We're almost done," said Alex. "Just relax. Your dad is down there."

"Yeah I know. That's what I'm afraid of," she said, "I don't want him to scare him away."

Alex let out a laugh and said, "he's not going to scare him away."

"I don't know, Alex," said Athena, "do you remember my first boyfriend? Dad hated him."

"That's because he was disrespectful. He called me a MILF."

"Oh yeah," said Athena. "Too funny. I mean it wasn't' funny then but it's funny now."

"To be called a MILF by an 11 year old is a bit creepy," said Alex.

While Athena and Alex were finishing up on Chelsea's hair and make up Dave answered the door. "Hi," said Michael as the door opened. "Is Chelsea here?"

Dave looked at the boy standing on his porch in a black tux, with a white button down underneath and wearing a red tie. His dark hair was spiked nicely and his blue eyes sparkled. "Hi," said Dave, "yes Chelsea's home." He wanted to make the kid wait out on the porch but it was a cold December night so he invited him in. "Aren't you the kid of the farmer we got Beast from?"

"Yes, Sir," he said.

"And what was your name again?" he asked.

"Michael, Sir," he answered as they stood in the doorway.

"And what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Um. I'm just taking her to the dance, Sir."

"You traveled pretty far to take my daughter to the dance. How old are you?"

"12, Sir," he answered as politely as possible. He had a tremble in his voice as he answered because Dave being a big man was pretty intimidating. Dave stood with his arms crossed in front of him and no smile on his face. That made it even worse for Michael.

"12 huh? What grade are you in?"

"I'm in 7th grade," he answered in a shaky voice.

"I see," said Dave. "Do you do drugs? Drink alcohol?"

"I'm 12, Sir. And I'm home schooled. I don't believe in drugs and I don't drink."

"Do you smoke cigarettes?"

"No, Sir," said Michael.

"And how many other girls have you taken to a school dance?"

"Chelsea is my first," he said.

"Your first huh?" asked Dave. "Chelsea is my baby girl. Don't' break her heart."

"I wasn't going to, Sir. I like Chelsea a lot."

"I see," said Dave. "Do you attend church?"

"Every Sunday morning and every Wednesday evening."

"Favorite book of the Bible?"

"James," he said.

"Interesting. Do you plan to take my daughter to other dances?"

"Yes, Sir," he said. "I would like to take her out to eat some time too."

"Not till she's 16," said Dave.

"Okay," he said.

"I don't want any funny business at this dance tonight. No slow dancing and keep your hands to yourself."

"Um. How am I supposed to dance with her?" he asked.

"About 4 inches apart," said Dave.

"Okay, Sir," he said.

Michael was relieved when he heard Alex say, "Here she comes!" as she walked down the stairs.

Michael grew a smile on his face when Chelsea made her way down the stairs in her red sparkly dress that fell to the bottom of her knee. The dress was spaghetti strapped and she had on a pair of black high heeled sandals to compliment the dress. Her hair was pulled into a low side pony tail with big curls. She wore make up but not too much just enough to highlight her features. "You look beautiful," said Michael with a smile.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Too grown up if you ask me," said Dave.

"Relax, Baby," said Alex. "She looks fine. All the other girls are going to be dressed the same way."

"The other girls aren't my daughter," said Dave.

"Just relax," said Alex. "Chels, I want to get some pictures of you and Michael before you go."

"Okay, Mama," she said with a smile as her and Michael walked off to get their pictures taken. Alex took about 20 pictures before Chelsea grew tired of it. "Mama, we're going to be late."

"All right," said Alex. "I'm done."

"Thank-you," she said. "And Michael, I hope you don't mind but our bodyguard is going to be staying to keep an eye out on us okay?"

"That's okay," he said. "I never went to a dance with a girl that needed a bodyguard."

"I don't need a bodyguard.. He's just there to make sure everything is okay. Like to make sure no one puts poison in my punch or tries to take me."

"Okay," said Michael. "I don't mind. I think it's kind of cool."

"And you'll think us going in the limo is cool too," said Chelsea.

"We're going in a limo?"

"Yeah. My dad rented us a limo," she said.

"So awesome!"

"I know," she said with a smile as she took his hand. Dave swallowed hard and bit his tongue as he saw them holding hands. He thought they were too young to be holding hands and he also thought Chelsea was too young to be dressed the way she was dressed.

Once Travis had left with the kids Alex could see Dave's face was red from anger. "What's the matter, Baby?"

"That," he said in a growl. "Don't you think she was dressed too grown up?"

"Relax. She looked fine. All the girls were dressed like that."

"My daughter isn't all the other girls."

"Really, Dave, when are you going to let go and let the girl have some freedom?"

"She's 11 how much freedom does she need?"

"Not too much but you don't have to act like that about it," she said.

"We handle things a little differently."

"I guess we do," she said as they walked into the living room to sit down. "Dave, I am about to go crazy if this baby doesn't come soon. Why isn't she here yet?"

"She'll be here soon. Just relax. Are you having any contractions?"

"No," she said. "None which is so weird because you would think I would by now."

"Yeah," he said. "And you haven't dropped any. I think she's hanging in there." He said rubbing her stomach.

"I think so too," she said.

"You know what speeds things along don't you? Sex!"

"Ugh. No. I'm not having sex today," she said. "I am not even in the mood. Did you make your appointment yet to get fixed?"

"Get fixed?" he asked. "Do you have to say it like that? It makes it sound like I'm a dog."

"I'm sorry," she said, "did you get an appointment to get your vasectomy yet?"

"Not yet," he said.

"What are you waiting for? I'm having this baby soon and then there's 6 weeks of a wait. If you want to have sex again you will have one done."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes you really have to. Then we know for sure an unexpected pregnancy isn't going to happen again."

"Aren't you getting your tube tied again?"

"Yeah but still I want a vasectomy done on you just in case my tube comes undone again."

"Alex, I really don't want to," he said.

"Then you really don't want to have sex again," she said.

"You would really not have sex with me?" he asked.

"No I wouldn't," she said.

"You could never go without having sex," he said.

"That's what they invented dildos for," she said. "I'm serious, Dave, if you don't get snipped you don't get any."

"Harsh," he said.

"Truth," said Alex.

"Fine," he said. "I'll get it done soon. I promise."

"Good," she said. "and I will be checking up on you to make sure you do get it done."

"You know I like it better when your hormones are balanced out and you're not 9 months pregnant."

"See? Then you know what to do."

"I know. I know," he said as he turned on the TV so they could watch some TV before they put the other kids to bed.

A few hours later Alex had fallen asleep on the couch and Dave was still awake waiting for Chelsea and Shawn to come home from the dance. Dave was watching ESPN when he heard Chelsea giggling as she walked into the house with Shawn and Michael. Dave got up and walked to the door. "What is he doing here?"

"My dad is on his way to pick me up, Sir," he said.

"Isn't it a little late for you to come back to my house with my daughter?"

"Dad," said Chelsea. "He's leaving in a few minutes. He didn't want us to drive all the way up to his house and back. It's okay."

"All right," he said looking at Michael. "How was the dance?"

"Good," said Shawn.

"It was great!" said Chelsea. "I had a lot of fun," she said looking at Michael.

"Me too," he said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you guys had fun," said Dave. "By the way, Chels, you look very beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad," she said with a smile. "I will be back. I'm going to change."

"All right," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as he kissed her forehead before she headed upstairs to change. She wasted no time getting changed into her pajamas so that she could come back downstairs to spend time with Michael before he left. She got him a glass of water as they waited for his dad to come. "Thanks for taking me to the dance."

"You're welcome," he said. "Your dad scares me though."

"My dad scares everyone but trust me he's not as bad as he looks. He's a really nice guy."

"He didn't seem nice," said Michael.

"That's because I'm his baby girl and he doesn't want boys coming to take me away."

"Oh," he said. "Chelsea, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Chelsea's heart stopped and she said, "yeah. Of course!"

"All right," he said with a smile. "Just don't tell your dad. I don't want him to beat me up or anything."

"I won't," she said with a smile as the door bell rang.

"I guess that's my dad. I'll call you later."

"Okay," she said.

"Bye," he said as he softly kissed her cheek.

"Bye," she said as she blushed and watched him walk out of the kitchen.

"Bye, Michael," said Dave as he opened the door for him to leave.

"Bye, Mr. Bautista. Thank-you for allowing me to take your daughter to the dance."

Dave smiled and said, "you're welcome. Call her tomorrow. It's too late to call her tonight."

"Okay," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," said Dave with a smile before he shut the door. Dave had to admit Michael was a very polite boy. He was better than that Lucas kid Chelsea liked not too long ago. Even if Michael was polite he didn't like the idea of his little girl going to dances with him or talking to him on the phone. He realized he'd rather his daughter go to a dance with someone as polite as Michael and not some boy that lacked manners and didn't know how to talk to adults. It was hard to find kids like that anymore but he was secretly happy Chelsea did find someone that was like that and this boy was home schooled and raised in the church. He couldn't have been that bad. It gave Dave a good feeling but he was still weary of his daughter being so serious about boys at 11. He just wanted a couple more years of her staying little but he knew that time wasn't slowing down and there was nothing he could do about her growing up. He just had to accept it like Alex said and move on.

***A/N: Dave is one scary guy.. if I was a 12 year old boy taking his 11 year old daughter to a school dance I'd be pretty intimidated too. Dave was funny but scary in this chapter. He was serious about Michael taking Chelsea to the dance. At least he didnt' see the kiss on the cheek Michael gave her and doesn't know they are boyfriend and girlfriend. He's still stuck at the crush and dance part.. who knows how he would react to that. And poor Alex she's past her due date which means it won't be long before the baby comes (I've been planning her birth for a LONG time now so I'm excited for it to happen) and Alex is pretty serious about Dave getting a vasectomy. She's even going to deny him sex until he has one.. wow.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	60. Chapter 60

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

About 10 days later on Christmas Eve Alex and Athena had both gone past their due dates. Alex was 10 days late and Athena was 6 days past hers. Alex was not in a good mood at all. She didn't understand why the doctors wouldn't just admit her into the hospital, induce labor and move on. She was more than ready to get that baby out. It was like she was holding onto Alex's insides because she wasn't coming out. Alex had been having contractions for 7 days now but they weren't strong enough to be in labor. Her back hurt, her ankles were swollen and she couldn't remember the last time she saw her feet. Christmas Eve Day was no exception she had been having contractions all night long. They were getting stronger and more painful which kept her awake all night. She lay in bed as Dave lay next to her sleeping. He was snoring away as she got up out of bed and went downstairs to get some juice and to watch the news. There was nothing else for her to do at 6 in the morning because her kids were going to sleep till after 8 like they usually did when they didn't have school. She got her glass of orange juice and then made herself comfortable on the couch which was getting harder the longer she was pregnant. She flipped on the TV and began to watch the news. She flipped through a magazine as she listened to the news stories and sat through the sports report. The weather report was what caught her eye. "There is a snowstorm headed our way," said the weather man. "6-10 inches is expected. It's supposed to be begin around 8:00 this evening and begin tampering off tomorrow evening. New York City, for the first time in 10 years we're expected to have a white Christmas."

"Good a snowstorm," said Alex as she rubbed her stomach, "maybe you'll decide to come today. I mean babies LOVE snowstorms and full moons. Luckily for me we have both coming our way! Can't you please come out for Mommy? I am ready to meet you," she said as Chelsea came into the living room.

"Who are you talking to?"

"The baby," she said.

"Oh," she said.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I don't know. I couldn't get back to sleep. I think my body is still on my school schedule."

"Oh okay," said Alex. "We're supposed to get a snow storm tonight."

"Cool. A white Christmas. It sounds so amazing."

"Yeah well, white Christmases aren't always as exciting as you would think. The snow can prevent a lot of people from coming over to your Grandma's for dinner."

"Well, I would be good if I didn't have to deal with Rosey for the day. I can't stand her and on Christmas she's even worse because she brags about EVERYTHING she gets."

"Rosey brags about everything period. There was a time she was a sweet little girl. Once she moved to Italy that was over," said Alex, "and if I'm lucky I'll go into labor and won't have to deal with any of them."

"Mama, you're too funny."

"Funny but honest. I would love nothing more than to go into labor but mainly because I'm ready to get this baby out of me. I don't know why she's hanging in there for so long. I want her to come out already."

"She's been in there for a really long time. Was I in your stomach that long?"

"No," said Alex. "You came a couple days early then after that they were all late. Ben was a few days late, Jordyn and Josiah came later than expected and obviously this baby is coming later than expected."

"That must be tough," said Chelsea.

"You have no idea," said Alex. "None!"

"Athena is still pregnant too," said Chelsea.

"Apparently our babies want to hold on a little longer. I think they've gotten too comfortable."

"Yeah," she said.

"So how are you and Michael doing?"

"Good," she said, "you didn't tell Dad did you?"

"Of course not. He flipped out about the whole dance imagine what he would do if he found out you two were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"He scares Michael."

"I bet but that's just your dad being protective. He'll let go eventually."

"I hope so," said Chelsea, "or he's going to chase away all the boys I talk to."

"I think that's his plan," said Alex.

"Well, can't you have that baby soon so that he can have a new baby girl and let me move on with my life."

"Chels, if I could have the baby soon I would have had her weeks ago."

"I know, Mama," she said. "So what are the plans for today?"

"We're making a gingerbread house this afternoon, going to deliver presents to the victims at the shelter, then to your Grandma's for Christmas Eve dinner and then off to church. Then we're going to do the usual thing after church."

"Going to look at Christmas lights, coming home, having hot chocolate and listening to the Night Before Christmas and then off to bed. I know the same thing we do every year."

"Traditions, Chels, traditions."

"I know so what did you and Dad get me for Christmas? Did you get me that laptop?"

"I'm not telling you," she said. "You have to wait and see tomorrow."

"I know. You got me the Iphone!"

"Like I said, you have to wait until tomorrow morning."

"That's not fair. I don't believe in Santa Claus. Why can't I get my gifts today?"

"Because it's NOT Christmas it's Christmas Eve. Was Jesus born on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day?"

"Christmas Day," answered Chelsea.

"So you'll wait till Christmas Day to get your presents."

"So not fair, Mama. So not fair."

"Life isn't fair," she said getting up.

"Oh Mama, I hate that expression."

"You may hate it but it's true!"

"I know," she said, "but I still hate it. We are doing our gifts before breakfast tomorrow right?"

"You know the routine," said Alex, "Christmas breakfast THEN presents."

"I just want my lap top or my Iphone. Whatever you and Dad got me is fine."

"What makes you so sure we got you that kind of stuff?"

"Because it's the only thing I asked for."

"I see," she said. "Wouldn't you be surprised if you didn't get either tomorrow?"

"Mama, that isn't even a joke."

"I wasn't joking," said Alex with a smile as she waddled into the kitchen.

Chelsea followed her into the kitchen and said, "Come on, Mama. Please. Can't you just tell me what to expect?"

"Can't that would take the fun out of it," said Alex.

"Please, Mama," she said.

"Nope," said Alex as she felt a contraction. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" asked Chelsea.

"I am having a contraction. I think they're getting closer. They're at least 45 minutes apart now. That's a good sign! And they're getting stronger!"

"Good," said Chelsea, "but please tell me what I'm getting for Christmas."

"I can't," she said, "you just have to wait until tomorrow."

"I guess I'm not winning huh?"

"Nope," said Alex with a smile.

"Fine. I'll let it go. Can I go watch some TV?"

"Go ahead. I'm going to go back upstairs to try and get some sleep but I don't know with the way my back hurts if that's going to happen. Just try not to wake up the other kids."

"I won't," she said.

"All right. I'll see you later," she said before she headed up the stairs.

Once she got upstairs she got back into bed to get some type of sleep. She was doubtful that it was going to happen but it was worth a shot. As she got in bed she felt Dave wrap his arms around her and he said, "No baby yet?"

"No baby yet," she said. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm having contractions so hopefully she comes soon. The good news is we're getting a snow storm and a full moon so maybe that will speed up the process."

"Let's hope," he said. "Are you going to try to get some rest?"

"Yeah. I didn't sleep last night. I'm going to try to sleep now while the other kids are asleep. Chelsea is downstairs watching TV."

"Chelsea is up this early?"

"She couldn't sleep so she's up."

"Surprising. Doesn't she usually sleep till noon?"

"Just like her Mama and Daddy," said Alex with a smile. "I miss those days."

"Me too," he said. "Me too."

Before Alex could answer she managed to fall asleep. Dave looked down at her and saw she had finally fallen asleep. He smiled as he kept his arms wrapped around her and drifted back to sleep as well. Their sleep didn't last long before they were woken up by Jordyn and Reagan. They wanted to eat so Dave made them breakfast so that Alex could rest. He took care of the kids most of that morning so that Alex could rest. She was so uncomfortable and exhausted he wanted to help her out. He got the smaller kids dressed and then he got Alex to help do the family gingerbread house. The kids just wanted to eat the candy instead of decorating the house. Dave and Alex had no idea how many pieces of candy the kids had snuck into their mouths but their sugar high that followed gave them an idea. When the gingerbread house was finished Alex took a picture of Dave and the kids with it and then put it in near the Christmas tree so that Santa Claus could see it according to Jordyn.

After they were done with the gingerbread house Alex and Dave got the kids ready to go to the domestic violence shelter to deliver gifts to the women and the few children that were there. It was Dave's and Alex's way of teaching their kids to give back. Their kids had been blessed with a good life so they wanted them to see what life was like on the other side of the tracks. They wanted them to know that giving to those in need was a good thing and wanted to encourage them to give back. The kids enjoyed it more than Alex and Dave thought they would. It made Ben happy to see the kids that were in the shelter happy with the gifts they had gotten. Chelsea even surprised them by socializing with a few women that were there. She felt so much sympathy for the women that were there. It was a great learning experience for the children. The women of the shelter were also excited about Alex's baby. They kept asking when the baby was coming and all Alex could say was "Hopefully soon." They were also happy to see Reagan.

They had felt so bad for her and were glad to see her go to Alex and not end up in the system. They were impressed at how much she had progressed and how well she was doing since her mother's passing.

As the day progressed on so did Alex's contractions. They were getting stronger and coming closer together but they still weren't close enough for her to go to the hospital so they were still going to her parents' house for dinner. As they were on their way out the door Dave's cell phone rang. "REALLY? That's great! Congratulations. Keep us posted," he said. He paused for a minute to listen to the other person on the phone and then said, "all right. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up the phone and said, "That was Tony. Athena is in labor!"

"Well, that's good. At least one of us is in labor," she said as a few flurries began to fall from the sky.

"I'm sure you'll be in labor soon. I don't know why the doctor is waiting this long before inducing labor."

"Me either. I should have been induced by now and holding my baby right now but no.. I'm still pregnant and as miserable as can be."

"She'll come soon," said Dave as they got the kids into the car.

"I hope so," she said as she felt another contraction. This one had come 15 minutes after the last. "15 minutes apart."

"See? You're on the right track," he said as he looked at the flurries falling. "I really hope this snow holds off until after church and we're in the warmth of our own home."

"Me too," said Alex. "I HATE driving in the snow."

"Me too," he said. "Me too."

When they arrived at Alex's parents' house they got out of the car and got the kids out. The kids ran up to the door as Alex and Dave walked slowly behind them. Alex could barely walk. She was starting to feel more and more pain. They walked up to the door and Chelsea rang the door bell. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" said Sylvia as she opened the door. She didn't look good at all.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma," said Chelsea as she hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma," said each of the kids as they walked into the house and hugged their grandma.

"You all look so beautiful! And look at you," she said. "You look like you're about to pop."

"I wish," said Alex. "I am so ready to have this baby."

"I bet. It will happen soon," said Sylvia.

"Thanks, Mom," said Alex as she hugged her mom. "Oh. And Athena won't be here because she's in labor."

"Aw. That's great!" said Sylvia. "How are you feeling? Feel like you're going to go?"

"I'm having contractions and feeling lots of pain so if not tonight definitely tomorrow."

"A Christmas baby. How wonderful," said Sylvia.

"I'm not even worried about her being born on Christmas.. I'm just worried about her being born soon because I really want to see my feet again."

"I know that feeling," said Sylvia with a smile. "It will be okay. Why don't you go in and sit down while we wait for dinner."

"Thanks," said Alex as she made her way to the living room. She walked into see her dad sitting in his chair.

"You still didn't have that baby yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," said Alex. "I think she wants to stay in there forever."

"She won't be in there forever but she has to be making some type of record."

"Tell me about it," said Alex as Dave helped her sit down. "I'm about to be a Grandma again. I'm sorry a G-Mama again," she said.

"And I'm about to be G-Peezy again," said Dave.

"Dave," said Brian, "don't you think it's time you gave up on that G-Peezy thing? I mean you're 52 going on 53.. You're definitely a grandfather age."

"Not as long as my daughter is the same age as my grandson," said Dave. "I will always be G-Peezy."

"Dad, you are so weird," said Chelsea.

"I'm just a hip Grandpa," he said.

"Dad, NO one uses the word hip anymore. You're so embarrassing," she said as her face turned red.

"Dave, she's right. You should refrain from using those words," said Alex.

"Then what do the kids say these days?"

"Nothing, Dad, but we definitely don't say hip," said Chelsea. "I can't take you anywhere."

"Dramatic much?" asked Brian.

"Uncle Brian, do you see what I work with? It's embarrassing."

"I think your dad is pretty cool," he said.

"He's cool but he can be so embarrassing sometimes especially when he uses the word hip…"

"Teenage Chelsea is going to be SO fun," said Ted.

"Tell me about it," said Alex as she shook her head. "Brian, where is Sylvia?"

"Sleeping," said Brian, "which is a miracle because she doesn't do it often."

"Oh," she said, "I wanted to hold her."

"You can when she wakes up," said Brian.

"Thanks," she said.

After a while Sylvia and Marissa called them in for their annual seafood dinner. Through dinner Alex's contractions had gotten stronger and were getting closer. They were at least 10 minutes apart but she still wanted to go to church once dinner was over. She knew it was her mom's last Christmas and she didn't want to miss it by going to the hospital so she held off. Dinner went well as they talked and joked about things. They all had a really good time. When dinner was finished they went to church for the Christmas Eve service. While they were in church Alex's contractions had gotten stronger and they were at least 5 minutes apart. The snow falling outside had picked up and was beginning to lay as they sat and listened to the preacher. Alex had a look of discomfort on her face as she listened. Dave leaned over to her and said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah but I think I'm in labor."

"Then let's get to the hospital," he said.

"Not yet. Church is almost over. I can make it," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked as Sylvia shushed them.

"Shh." said Alex. "Talk to me after," she said as she felt another contraction along with some pressure. "Dave, I think this is it."

"Then let's go," he said.

"Shhh!" said Sylvia as the people in the service turned to look at them.

"Mom, Alex is in labor," said Dave.

"What?"

"Shh," said the lady in front of them.

"You shhh. My daughter is in labor," said Sylvia. "Go to the hospital."

"All right," said Alex, "but what about the kids?"

"They'll stay with us. Go," she said.

"All right," said Alex as Dave helped her up. Just as they had gotten outside Alex felt a sudden gush. "Dave, I think my water just broke. This baby is coming and she's coming fast we need to get to the hospital."

"I'm going to get you there," he said as they walked into the snow that had fallen already. The snow continued to fall as Dave helped Alex into the car. "To the hospital we go," he said.

"HURRY!" said Alex. "She's coming!"

***A/N: So it seems like Dave, Alex and the kids had a good Christmas Eve day. At least Dave and Alex teach their kids about giving back and I'm amazed at Alex being able to go so long in pain before going to the hospital. She knows how to make Christmas Eve interesting.. Good thing she didn't stay in the church too much longer or her water would have broken in the middle of the service. Dave better rush to get her to the hospital because Alex seems like the baby is coming quickly... so apparently their baby loves a snowstorm.. lol. And Athena's in labor also... their babies could be born on the same day or be at least a day apart in age.. that's pretty cool. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	61. Chapter 61

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

***This is by far my favorite chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. = ) **

The snow continued to fall as Dave drove Alex to the hospital. Alex was working on her breathing in the passenger's seat as Dave drove. Dave wanted to get to the hospital as fast as he could because Alex felt the baby was coming faster than they would both like but he had no choice but to drive slow because of the falling the snow. It was making the roads slick and they had already slid a couple of times. Dave wanted to get Alex to the hospital to have a baby not because of getting in a car accident. "Dave, I don't know if I can hold her in any longer. I feel so much pressure on my pelvic area."

"Do you feel like you need to push?"

"Not yet but soon," she said as she winced in pain.

"It's okay. Just relax. Remember to breathe," he said taking her hand allowing her to squeeze as she felt contraction after contraction. They were still a few blocks away from the hospital as the snow began go fall harder. It was getting harder and harder for Dave to see and the roads were getting worse as the snow fell. Once the snow began to fall harder causing Dave's vision to be impaired he said, "Alex, I have to pull over. I can't keep driving. I can't see a thing and the roads are horrible. We need to call an ambulance."

"I can't wait for an ambulance. I'm ready to give birth," she said. "This baby is coming! And she's coming NOW!" she yelled as she felt another contraction.

"Shh. Calm down it's okay," he said. "You'll be all right. I'm going to call 911 to get an ambulance and do what I need to. Just keep your legs closed and she won't come."

"Keep my legs closed?" asked Alex. "I should have did that 9 months ago and I wouldn't be sitting in a car getting ready to give birth in the middle of a snowstorm on the side of the road. This is your fault, Asshole!"

Dave knew to expect Alex to yell at him and call him names. They've been through it enough times that he was used to it. He got out his cell phone and dialed 911 as Alex screamed out in agonizing pain. "911 what's your emergency?" asked the operator.

"Yes. My name is Dave Bautista and my wife is in labor. I was driving her to the hospital but the snow is falling too hard and I can't see. I'm not going to be able to get her to the hospital and she's saying she's ready to give birth. I need an ambulance now!"

"All right, Sir, please calm down. Where are you?"

"I am on Sycamore St," he said.

"Okay, Sir. I'm going to send an ambulance to your location," she said. "How is your wife doing?"

"How are you doing, Alex?"

"I'm having a baby. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Right," he said, "she's in a lot of pain."

"Does she feel like she needs to push?"

"Do you need to push?"

"It feels like it!" she said before screaming out in pain again. "She's coming! Dave, she's coming!"

"She said the baby is coming and she feels like she needs to push."

"Okay. This is what you need to do," said the operator. "You need to get your wife to lay down in the back seat. Get her comfortable and then I'll tell you what to do then."

"All right," said Dave as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his car door. He got into the middle seat where Jordyn's, Reagan's and Josiah's car seats were and unbuckled each of them. He took them to the trunk and pulled out the extra blankets Alex and him kept in the car in case the kids got too cold and for emergencies. He laid them down on the seat. He got out of the car and opened Alex's door. "We're going to get you comfortable in the back seat. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex. "But I don't know if I should move. What if she just falls out?"

"She's not going to fall out," said Dave. "I'll carry you," he said unbuckling Alex's seat belt. He gently picked her up and carried her to the back seat. He gently laid her down and then said, "she's in the back seat now what do I do?"

"I'm going to need you to remove anything she has on below the waist and tell me if there is a head there."

"Okay," said Dave as he removed Alex's black shoes. Alex let out the loudest scream possible as he began to remove her nylons. He slowly removed her underwear and looked to see if there was a head. He noticed that the baby's head was crowning. "She's crowning," he said.

"All right. I don't know how long it's going to take the ambulance to get there in this weather but I need you to listen to me and follow my instructions. You're going to need to deliver this baby."

"What? I can't deliver a baby. I can't do this," he said. His hands began to shake as his palms began to sweat.

The operator could sense the nervousness in his voice and said, "Sir, if you want that baby to make it you're going to need to deliver that baby."

"All right," said Dave as he began to remove his coat. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves on his red and white plaid button down shirt and rolled them up. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm ready to do this."

"Whoa. Whoa. WHOA!" said Alex. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Delivering our baby. The operator said if we want the baby to make it I need to deliver the baby now. Everything is going to be all right. I promise."

"Um okay," said Alex a little weary.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," she said with a smile.

"Okay. Good," said Dave as he put his phone on speaker. "What do I do now?"

"Tell her every time she has contraction to give a big push and as it ends to stop pushing."

"Okay," said Dave. "Alex, when you feel a contraction I need you to give me a big push."

"Okay," she said. She took a deep breath and gave a push as she felt another contraction. She stopped as it ended to let out the breath.

"Good," he said. She continued to do that until the baby's head was out. Dave almost freaked out when he saw the baby's head. He held it together though as he saw the baby's head full of black hair right there. In a shaky voice he said, "Her head.. It's there."

"Okay. Do you have an aspirator by chance?"

"No," said Dave. "I don't."

"All right," she said. "Your wife is going to have to give you another big push to get the baby out completely. It may take a couple pushes."

"Okay," said Dave. "Alex, I need you to push again."

"Dave, I can't!" she said. She was exhausted and was feeling week.

"Come on, Al, you can. She is beautiful. A head full of black hair. She looks like both of us. You can do it."

"Okay," said Alex as she gave another push.

"I need another one," he said calmly as he held the baby's head. Alex gave another push causing herself to push out the baby's shoulders. She screamed as she gave one last push and before she knew it Dave was holding the baby in his hands.

"Oh my god!" said Alex. "You just delivered our baby!"

"I know," he said. "The baby is out.."

"You're going to leave the umbilical cord attached. The ambulance people will help you with that. How does the baby look?" she asked as the baby's cries filled the air.

"Oh. Thank God," said Alex. "Thank God."

"She's good, Alex. All 10 fingers, all 10 toes. She looks good."

"What is her skin color?"

"Pink and rosey," he answered.

"Good. How does her breathing sound?"

"It's good but she needs to be suctioned out."

"The ambulance should be there soon. I need you to wrap her up so she stays warm on this cold night."

"All right," said Dave as he grabbed his jacket and wrapped the baby up. He handed her to Alex and said, "here you go Mommy." He had tears in his eyes as he handed her the baby girl.

"She's beautiful," said Alex. "Absolutely beautiful," she said with a smile as she heard the sirens from the ambulance getting closer.

"The ambulance is coming," said Dave.

"Okay," she said. "Congratulations to you and your wife."

"Thanks. And thank-you for helping me."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas," she said.

"Merry Christmas," he said as the ambulance pulled up.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," said Dave with a smile as he hung up the phone. He got out of the car so the EMT's could get into the car. They unwrapped the baby and cut the umbilical cord and had Alex give birth to the placenta. They then put Alex on a stretcher along with the baby and loaded her onto the ambulance. Dave turned off the car and locked it up as he got onto the ambulance with them so they could head to the hospital. As the EMT's checked the baby over they saw she had a good heartbeat, her breathing was wonderful and everything else was good with her. Dave was relieved as they continued to head to the hospital in the treacherous snow storm blanketing New York.

As they were on their way to the hospital Athena was in the final stages of her labor process. She had been in labor for quite some time before she was allowed to start pushing. "Come on, Athena, you can do it. PUSH!" said Tony as he held her hand. Athena let out a big push and screamed out in pain as the baby's head began to crown.

"Good. You're crowning," said the doctor. "Keeping pushing." After a few more pushes and lots of encouragement from Tony the baby's head was out. "Give me another push, Athena." Athena gave the doctor another big push and then gave him another and the baby was out. The baby's cries filled the air. "It's a boy!" said the doctor as he laid him down on Athena's stomach.

Tony had tears in his eyes as he said, "he's beautiful." The nurse handed him the scissors so he could cut the cord. He cut the cord as tears came from his eyes. It wasn't long before the nurse took him and checked him out.

He was perfectly fine. His breathing was good and his heart rate was good as well. The nurse weighed him and said, "8 Lbs 9 oz and 20 inches long."

"He's a big boy," said Tony with a smile as the nurse brought the baby over to Athena to hold.

"He's so cute," she said with tears in her eyes. "He looks just like Lexie."

"Yeah he does," said Tony with a smile. Athena could see the proudness on his face. He was genuinely happy to have a son.

"Do you want to hold him?" asked Athena.

"Yeah," he said as Athena handed the baby to him. "Hey there little guy," he said with a smile as he looked down at his first born son. "You are so cute. You look just like your mother. You're such a handsome little guy. My dad wasn't the best dad to me but I promise I will be the best dad to you. I'm going to be the best dad to you and your older sister. You two are my entire life along with your beautiful mother. I never knew that someone so small could hold such a big place in my heart. I can't wait to take you out to play catch, take you to baseball games and just do guy stuff with you. I'm going to do what my father never did with me. You're a lucky baby. You have no idea how much I love you," he said as he kissed his forehead.

Athena had tears in her eyes as Tony spoke those words to their son. "I'm going to call my dad to let him know we had him."

"All right," said Tony as he didn't take his eyes off his baby boy. He softly ran his hand over his black hair before kissing his forehead again.

She tried calling her dad but it went to voicemail. "Hey, Dad, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I had the baby at about 9:37 p.m. He's gorgeous. I guess you're probably doing your Christmas Eve thing but your grandson is here. All 8 lbs 9 oz of him. He's all Bautista," she said, "when you get this just give me a call. I love you, Dad and Merry Christmas."

"He didn't pick up?" asked Tony as she hung up the phone.

"No. I guess he's busy," she said putting her phone down. "So do we agree on the name?"

"Absolutely," said Tony. "Definitely."

"Okay," said Athena as she told the nurse the baby's name. It was a fitting name for him and they had decided on it for months.

They continued to enjoy their son as Alex, Dave and the baby arrived at the hospital. They took Alex and the baby to a room right away. The hospital nurse needed to check out the baby to make sure she was okay still and to get her wrapped in a blanket. Alex handed the nurse the baby as she got into the bed. "What time would you say she was born?" asked the nurse.

"Um. I think about 9:07," said Dave. "I'm pretty sure it was 9:07."

"Okay," said the nurse as she jotted it down. "And Mom, how are you feeling?"

"Good," said Alex. "Just really exhausted."

"The doctor will be in to check you out."

"Okay," said Alex as she lay back on the bed.

"So you delivered the baby?" asked the nurse as she did the usual tests on the baby.

"Yes," said Dave, "it was one of the scariest moments of my life. I was so nervous but I had to do what I had to do. The snow was falling too hard and I couldn't see. I had to pull over and deliver the baby."

"Well, it's a good thing you did it there because it's been a busy night. In fact a woman just gave birth to a beautiful boy right before you came in."

"Must be the snowstorm and the full moon," said Alex.

"Not too mention the holiday," said the nurse as she weighed the baby.

"We got a Christmas Eve/snowstorm/full moon baby," said Alex. "That's a pretty big accomplishment. She's already making a scene. It's the fame in her blood."

Dave let out a laugh and said, "Yeah she is. Not to mention she was born on the side of the road. She has already made a name for herself."

"Chelsea better watch out she has some competition."

"Yeah she does," said Dave with a smile.

"All right," said the nurse, "9lbs 10 oz and 21 inches long."

"That's a huge baby," said Dave.

"Really?" asked Alex. "Because I had to push her out with no epidural. You don't bounce back from that.. Nope there's no bouncing back from that. But she was also 10 days late. She's bigger than Ben was."

"By 4 oz," said Dave as the doctor came in to check on Alex. The doctor looked her over and saw no signs of problems or tears. Alex got her gown and was waiting for them to put her in a room.

The nurse handed Alex the baby and said, "You might want to try to feed her. Are you breast feeding or bottle feeding."

"Breast," said Alex.

"Okay," said the nurse. "I would say to try to get her to latch on to do a little eating."

"All right," said Alex. She tried like the nurse had said and the baby latched on right away. "She's going to be an eater like Ben."

"Great," said Dave. "Our grocery bill just went up another 100 dollars."

"At least I'm breast feeding her. My breasts might be done for though. I'll just do the pumping thing."

"Your breasts are going to be just fine," said Dave with a smile.

"Shut up," said Alex with a smile.

When the baby was done eating Dave said, "so what do you want to name her?"

"You can name her. You delivered her. I think you have the right," she said.

"Sicily Noel?" he asked.

"Sicily Noel Bautista," said Alex. "I like it. I really like it. And with this black hair she is definitely a Sicily."

"She's so beautiful. I can't decide who she looks like," said Dave.

"I think she's a mixture of us. The black hair, she has my nose and she definitely has your mouth. She's a mix."

"I have to agree. She does have my mouth," he said looking at her pucker her little lips. She lay sleeping in Alex's arms. "I forgot what this felt like. One of the best feelings in the world."

"Yeah," said Alex. "I've missed this but no more."

"I agree," he said as he pulled out his cell phone. "I have a few missed calls." He went through his phone to see Brian, Marissa, Sylvia, Tony and Athena had all called him. He went through the messages and the ones from Brian, Marissa and Sylvia was asking if the baby was born yet. Then he got to Athena's message, listened to it and said, "Athena had the baby. He was 8lbs 9 oz. He came at 9:37 p.m. so Sicily is 30 minutes older."

"Wow," said Alex. "That is so ironic. Sicily's nephew was born the same day as her which means your grandson and your daughter both have the same birthday. So weird."

"I know," said Dave. "Our Christmas miracles."

"I have to say this is the best Christmas present you ever gave me," said Alex. "Thank-you," she said as she smiled down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"You're welcome. And thank-you because she is one of the best gifts you've ever given me," he said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Alex.

The door opened and Tony walked in with his baby. "Someone wanted to meet their G-Peezy and G-Mama."

"Bring him here," said Dave with a proud smile on his face. "Let me see this boy."

"Dave, I want you to meet David Gabriel Ciccone."

"You named him David?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. In honor of you," he said with a smile as he handed Baby David to Dave.

"Wow. Thank-you," he said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, you too," he said.

"Hey there, David. Do you want to meet your Aunt?" Dave asked his grandson who was wide awake. "She's sleeping but you can still meet her." Dave walked him over to see Sicily and said, "David, this is your Aunt Sicily and Sicily this is your nephew David." Sicily let out a little moan but went back to sleeping peaceful.

"She is adorable," said Tony. "Congratulations, Alex."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile. "You too."

"How'd Athena do?"

"She did pretty good. She got tired toward the end but she did well."

"That's good," said Dave.

"She's resting now. She requested to share a room with Alex if that's okay with you."

"I don't mind at all," said Alex. "I like that."

"Okay," said Tony. "I'll let the nurse know. I should probably get David back to his mom. You will see lots of him," said Tony as Dave handed the baby back to him.

"Tony, you've got a handsome son," said Dave. "And I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful father to him just like you are to Lexie. Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Tony with a smile before walking out of the room.

It wasn't long after that before the nurse moved Alex into the room. She shared a room with Athena which she liked because she hated being alone and that way Dave could go home to be with the kids that night so he was there when they woke up on Christmas morning so they could get their gifts. "Do you want me to stay?" asked Dave after Alex was situated.

"No. You can go," she said. "I want you to go pick the kids up from my mom's, drive carefully, take them home and then put their gifts out when they're in bed. I want their Christmas to be as normal as possible."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want to be there when they open their gifts?" he asked.

"I'm sure," said Alex. "Just record it."

"All right. As long as you're sure about me leaving."

"I'm sure," she said.

"All right," he said. "I'll bring your hospital bag tomorrow when I bring the kids. What time do you want us to come visit?"

"Not till after they're done with their gifts."

"All right," said Dave. "I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she said.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," said Alex. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Dave before he left. Tony gave him a ride to where he left his car to go to the hospital and then he carefully drove to Alex's parents' house to pick up the kids as the snow continued to fall. He picked up the kids and all they did was ask questions about the baby but Dave told them to wait till tomorrow to ask questions. As soon as they got home Dave put the kids to bed and then put their gifts out before he went upstairs and crawled into bed. He was expecting to sleep alone but he had a few visitors. "What do you want guys?" he asked Jordyn, Kaylee, Reagan, Josiah, Ben and Chelsea.

"We couldn't sleep," said Ben, "because Mom's not here. Can we sleep with you?"

"Do you really think all of us are going to fit in this bed?" asked Dave.

"We can make it work!" said Kaylee.

"Please, Daddy!" begged Jordyn.

"Please, Daddy," said Reagan mimicking Jordyn.

"All right," he said. "Get in." All the kids climbed into bed and they managed to situate themselves so they could all sleep in the bed. It didn't take long before they were all asleep and dreaming sweet dreams.

***A/N: It's funny that the baby waited 10 extra days to come out but when she was ready to come she wasted NO time and was out with in a half hour to 45 minutes after Alex's water broke. She definitely knows how to make an entrance. And Dave deserves a medal for delivering their baby... the same man that fainted when Chelsea was born.. he did good.. How many thought he was going to faint delivering the baby? lol. Then Athena had the baby.. David and Sicily have the same birthday.. that's actually pretty cool. And poor Alex no epidural and giving birth to a 9 lb 10 oz baby.. gotta love her! And you have to love how Alex wanted DAve to be home with the kids so they could have a normal Christmas.. then the end of the chapter was my favorite part. So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for reading. **


	62. Chapter 62

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you. **

On Christmas morning Dave was woken up by Jordyn's and Josiah's excitement. "DADDY! Wake up!" yelled Jordyn at 5:00 in the morning. "Santa came. Santa came!"

"Jordyn, relax," said Chelsea. "Go back to bed."

"I agree with Chelsea," said Dave.

"But Daddy, Santa came and he left presents!"

"Lots of presents!" added Josiah. "Come on, Dad. Let's go," he said pulling on Dave's arm. Dave was exhausted from the night before and all the excitement of Sicily being born. He didn't feel like waking up at 5 in the morning to open presents. He just wanted more sleep and it seemed all the kids were on the same page as him except for Jordyn and Josiah.

"Go back to sleep," said Dave.

"But Daddy.. Please," said Jordyn. "Can't we open presents?"

She continued to beg him before he finally gave in. "All right. We're going to open presents," he said waking up the other kids. Ben, Kaylee and Chelsea weren't having any of it but they knew gift opening was a team thing and all of them had to be awake in order to open gifts. They knew Jordyn and Josiah wouldn't let them rest till their gifts were open besides they were pretty excited to open some gifts. They hurried downstairs and Dave showed them each their pile. There were tons of gifts filling the living room.

"Are we seriously doing this without, Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah," said Dave, "she told me to have you guys open your gifts. She wants me to record you and I'll show her at the hospital when we go later."

"We're going to see the baby?" asked Ben with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah later," said Dave.

"Yay! I can't wait!"

"Who does she look like?" asked Chelsea.

"You'll see," said Dave as he got the garbage bag ready for the wrapping paper. "If you're going to open gifts then get going. Reagan's the youngest she opens first. Then Jordyn, Josiah, Ben, Kaylee and then Chelsea."

"Is it ever going to start with the oldest?" asked Chelsea as she held her gift in her hand.

"Rules are rules," said Dave. "Go ahead Reagan."

Reagan opened her first present and a smile came on her face when she saw she got a baby doll. "Baby!" she said holding it up.

"Yes it's a baby," said Dave with a smile. He was glad to see her so happy. "All right, Jordyn, it's your turn."

"My turn yes!" She said as she tore open her first gift. "BABY ALIVE! BOUNCE AND GIGGLES! THIS IS WHAT I WANTED! THIS IS WHAT I ASKED SANTA FOR. HE GOT IT FOR ME, DADDY! LOOK!"

"I see," said Dave with a smile. He wished Alex could have been there because Jordyn's expression was priceless and her excitement melted his heart. "All right, Josiah, you're next."

Josiah grabbed the present and opened it. He wasted no time as he ripped the paper from the gift. "BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!" He yelled holding it up for his dad to see.

"I'm next!" said Ben as he grabbed his gift. He ripped it open to see a package with a pretend wrestling championship belt. "DAD! Look! I have a belt just like you! I'm a champion now!"

"My turn," said Kaylee. She stood up to open her first gift because it was the biggest one she got. She wasted no time ripping the paper off to see a Barbie Dreamhouse. "BARBIE DREAMHOUSE!" she said. "I WANTED THIS SO MUCH!"

"That's so cool," said Jordyn. "Can we play Barbies?"

"Later," said Kaylee.

"All right, Chelsea, it's your turn," said Dave. He was excited for her to get her gift because he knew how much she wanted it. He just wish Alex could be there to see her open it.

Chelsea smiled as she opened her gift. When she finally got the paper off she let out a scream. "An Iphone! THANK-YOU, DAD. I love it."

"Good. I'm glad you like it but you better take care of it."

"I will, Dad. I will," she said as she put it aside. She got up and hugged her dad. "Thank-you so much. I love you, Dad. You're the best Dad ever."

"I love you too," he said.

The kids continued this pattern of opening gifts until all the gifts were open. Reagan got a lot of Dora things, some clothes, her own tea party set, baby dolls and a Disney Princess set with a stroller, high chair, pack and play and a swing. She wanted Dave to open the stroller set that very minute and one of her baby dolls so she could play. Jordyn also got a lot of baby dolls, baby doll clothes, some clothes for herself, Dora things, a toy from Vtech that instituted learning and an easel. She got some play-doh, finger paints, crayons and coloring books. Josiah got tons of Toy Story things, a toy from Vtech like Jordyn's and a few action figures. He also got some clothes and the same art supplies as Jordyn. Ben was in awe as he got mostly WWE toys, Spiderman toys, Batman toys and some clothes. Kaylee's pile looked like the Barbie factory blew up in their living room. She got tons and tons of Barbie things. Everything from dolls, to clothes and cars. She also got some clothes, art supplies like a bead kit, a Glow station and some crayons and markers. Chelsea didn't get as much as the other kids but she was content with her Iphone and the clothes from Aeropostale, American Eagle and Hollister she got. They all had a pretty good Christmas and while they played with their things Dave went into the kitchen to make breakfast for the kids. Christmas morning was always a peaceful time in the house because the kids were occupied with their new toys to want to fight with each other. He felt bad because Alex had missed it all but he was doing what she wanted making Christmas normal for them. Which is why he was in the kitchen making sticky buns and homemade hot chocolate because it was their tradition.

After their traditional breakfast Dave and the kids got dressed so they could go to Alex's parents' house to get their gifts from their grandparents and then they were going to the hospital to visit Alex. They wanted to include Alex into their Christmas celebration. Dave was in such a rush he had almost forgotten Alex's bag with clothes and almost forgot to grab Sicily's bringing home outfit. He remembered and grabbed it before they left. The snow was still falling and the roads were still in bad shape but he was taking the drive anyway. They got their presents from their grandparents and then headed to the hospital to see Alex, Sicily, Athena, Tony and David. Sylvia grabbed the morning paper before they went to the hospital because she wanted Alex to see the front page.

When they arrived at the hospital they headed up to the floor labor and delivery was on. They each signed in to get a visitor's pass and headed to Alex's room. The door was shut when they got there so they knocked on it. "Come in," said Alex. The door opened and her family walked in. "Merry Christmas, Guys," she said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," they said in unison.

"Was Santa good to you guys?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Yes!" said Jordyn. "I got lots and lots of stuff."

"Me too," said Reagan.

"I got Barbies!" said Kaylee. "Lots of Barbies!"

"She's right the living room looks like the Barbie factory exploded," said Dave.

"I got wrestling stuff," said Ben. "And I'm a champion now just like Dad used to be."

"Are you, Buddy?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"And what about you, Chelsea?" she asked.

"I got an Iphone!" she said showing it to her mom.

"You got an Iphone," said Tony. "You're 11. What do you need an Iphone for?"

"Um. My career," said Chelsea. "I am an actress now."

"You did one movie," he said.

"I know but that's still one more than you did," she said with a smile.

"It scares me how much Chelsea is like Athena," said Tony.

"That's because she learns from the best," said Athena with a smile as she held David.

"Alex, where's Sicily?" asked Sylvia.

"Oh. She's in the nursery. I'll go get her," she said getting up. "Dave, did you bring my bag?"

"Yeah. Here it is," he said handing it to her.

"Good. I'm going to change then I'm going to get her," she said getting out what she needed and going into the bathroom to change into a pair of sweatpants and an old NYU t-shirt. She brushed her hair up into a messy bun, brushed her teeth and then left the bathroom so she could go get Sicily from the nursery. Dave walked with her.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better. They tied my tube earlier this morning. They tied it, cut it and burned it. And unless a miracle happens there's no way I'm getting pregnant again."

"Good. Does that mean I don't have to get my vasectomy?"

"You still need to get your vasectomy," said Alex.

"Man," he said as they reached the nursery.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady.

"I'm here to get Sicily Bautista," said Alex.

"Can I see your bracelet?"

"Sure," said Alex as she showed it to her.

"Okay. I'll go get her," said the nurse as she got up to get Sicily. She brought her out and said, "here you go."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she took the incubator and began to push it back to the room.

"Hey, Sicily," said Dave to the sleeping baby. "She is so cute," he said.

"Yeah she is," said Alex. "But she eats a lot. I was woken up a lot last night to feed her. They were doing tests on her today because of her weight. They said she's too big.. Um.. She was 10 days overdue of course she's going to be big.."

"That's true," he said as they came to the room.

As Alex pushed the incubator into the room everyone was awing the baby and smiling at how sweet she was. "Is that my baby sister?" asked Jordyn.

"That's your baby sister," said Alex with a smile as Jordyn looked at her.

"Can I touch her?"

"Go ahead but gentle touches," she said. Jordyn softly put her hand in the incubator and touched her hand softly. "That's Sicily." Sicily began to move and fuss a little bit. "It's okay Sicily. It's just your big sister Jordyn." Alex said as she ran her hand over Sicily's head.

"I want to hold her," said Ben, "can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Alex as she picked Sicily up out of the incubator. "Sit down." Once Ben was sitting down she handed the baby to him. "Hold her head."

"Mom, I know," said Ben as he looked down at his baby sister. "She's so cute. Hi, Sicily," he said as her eyes opened. She didn't make a sound and just allowed Ben to hold her. "I'm your big brother Ben. I've been waiting for you to come. I'm so glad you're here. I love you, Sicily," he said as he kissed her forehead. She moved slightly but didn't fuss. "Mom, I think she likes me," he said with a smile.

"I think so too," said Alex with a smile as she watched him. "Chels, do you want to hold her next?"

"Um. I'm not up for the baby thing. I'm scared I might hurt her."

"All right," said Alex, "but if you change your mind just ask."

"I want to hold her," said Sylvia, "but I want you to see the newspaper first."

"Okay," said Alex as her mom handed her the folded up newspaper. She unfolded it and read the front page. "Dave Bautista Delivers Daughter! On Christmas Eve night during the Christmas Blizzard actor and former WWE superstar Dave Bautista delivered his daughter along the side of the road. Dave Bautista and his wife Alex Bautista left their church service around 8:30 p.m. as Alex announced she was in labor. On route to the hospital Bautista's vision became impaired and the roads were treacherous he had no choice but to pull over along side the road. After dialing 911 he was instructed on how to deliver their child because Alex could no longer wait. Around 9:17 p.m. Sicily Noel Bautista made her appearance into the world as her father delivered her. The ambulance soon arrived to take Mother and daughter to the hospital. Mother and baby are doing well. We offer our congratulations to the Bautista family as they enjoy their Christmas miracle today."

"She made the newspaper all ready," said Dave. "She was destined for fame."

"She knows how to make an appearance for sure," said Alex with a smile. "Sicily, New York City already knows your name. How does that make you feel?" she asked as he took Sicily from Ben.

"MOM!" he said. "I wanted to hold her."

"And you will. Let Grandma hold her," she said handing Sicily to Sylvia. "Here you go mom meet your granddaughter Sicily."

"Hello, Sicily," said Sylvia with a smile. "She's so precious. She looks like both you and Dave. Look at her little mouth, Dave, she definitely has your mouth."

"I know," said Dave with a smile.

"And the Rossi family nose," said Sylvia with a smile.

"You know for some reason our kids just can't get rid of that nose," said Dave. "The only ones that don't have it are Chelsea and Josiah they are Bautista blood through and through."

"So true," said Athena.

"So you have Benjamin and Josiah the Biblical boy names and then you have Chelsea, Jordyn and Sicily the place girl names. Then Reagan and Kaylee," said Sylvia.

"Yep," said Alex. "If I would have named Kaylee and Reagan they would have place names too."

"Hold up," said Dave. "You didn't want to name Sicily, Sicily. You wanted to name her Natalia."

"I know but Sicily is so much better."

"Thank-you," said Dave with a smile.

"Don't let it go to your head," said Alex.

"I'm not," said Dave.

"So how did you end up delivering the baby on the side of the road?" asked Ted.

"The snow was falling too hard and the roads were a mess so I had to pull over," said Dave. "Alex kept saying she couldn't wait any longer so I called 911 for an ambulance and the operator had to walk me through the steps. I was so nervous and I didn't think I could do it but everything happened so fast and next thing you know I'm holding Sicily in my arms."

"I'm surprised you didn't faint," said Athena.

"I'm surprised too," said Alex.

"I felt like I was going to but I didn't. I held it together. I had to."

"You did so good though, Baby. You have no idea."

"Thanks," he said as Sicily started crying.

"I think she might be hungry," said Alex as her mom handed the baby to her. "Thanks," she said as she began to breast feed her.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" asked Jordyn.

"I'm feeding your sister," she said.

"Why are you feeding her like that?"

"Because I am breast feeding her."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's healthy," she said hoping that would be the end of Jordyn's questions.

"Oh," she said as she watched.

"My daughter has no decency," said Sylvia.

"You know once you give birth you lose all your decency," said Alex. "I'm not worried about it."

"As long as it doesn't bother you," said Sylvia.

Dave knowing Tony was in the room said, "Alex, Babe, why don't you put a blanket over that?"

"Fine," said Alex as she put a blanket over where she was breast feeding. "Better?"

"Yes," he said.

"When do you come home?" asked Chelsea.

"Tomorrow," said Alex.

"Cool," said Chelsea.

The family continued to visit with Alex before Ted and Sylvia needed to leave so they could go to Marissa's and Brian's for Christmas dinner. They offered to take the kids with them so Dave could stay with Alex and Sicily for a while because without Alex Dave didn't really want to go over to Brian's because of her Aunt Cecilia and her cousin Rosalia. They always made Dave feel uncomfortable so he decided to stay with Alex. Chelsea decided to stay too because she didn't want to see Rosie. She didn't think it was worth it so she just stayed with her parents as the other kids left with Sylvia and Ted. "So are you sad you're not going to Brian's and Marissa's?" asked Dave.

"No," said Alex. "I'm actually happy because I don't have to hear Rosalia brag about something. I like it better here than there so what does that tell you?"

"Since you're choosing a hospital over that I'd say it tells me you can't stand Rosalia."

"You know it," said Alex as she put a sleeping Sicily back into the incubator.

"I don't' like Rosie either," said Chelsea.

"That's because she's just like her mother," said Alex. "And you're just like me. We have the same tolerance level."

"Yes you do," said Dave, "yes you do."

Chelsea and Dave spent some time with Alex before they headed to get the kids from Brian's and Marissa's. Alex had grown tired and she wanted to get a nap before Sicily woke up and wanted to be fed so they decided it was time to leave. Alex enjoyed their company though because Christmas wasn't the same while being in the hospital. She had Athena to keep her company but she wanted to be with her children. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital so she could be with them. Alex had laid down and just gotten comfortable as her cell phone started to ring. She quickly grabbed it and said, "Hello?" as she answered the restricted call.

"Very beautiful story on the cover of the newspaper. I see you haven't told Dave your secrets. I think the time is coming near that the truth comes to the surface. You're a liar, Alex. It will be known soon. Merry Christmas," said the voice before they hung up. Alex rolled her eyes and silenced her phone before she went to sleep to get a little nap. She wasn't going to let that stuff get to her anymore because it wasn't worth it. She wanted to be happy and continue on with her life normally. She wasn't worried about the phone calls and she wasn't worried about what they said. She was just worried about her family because to her that's all that mattered.

***A/N: It seems like the kids had a GREAT Christmas. It's a shame Alex missed it. NOt really much to say.. Ben seemed super excited to see his baby sister. He's so sensitive when he wants to be. And Chelsea getting an Iphone is priceless...all for her career... she's too funny. Sicily made the newspaper already and she's only a day old. That may not have been a good thing because it triggered the phone calls again.. something says things aren't going to be amazing for long.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	63. Chapter 63

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.. **

The next day Dave went to pick Alex and Sicily up from the hospital while Travis stayed home with the kids. He figured it would be easier that way because dragging all the kids out into the snow wasn't fun and it was going to be hard enough picking Alex and the baby up. He arrived at the hospital around 11 in the morning. As soon as he arrived at the hospital he headed up to Alex's and Athena's room. Athena was getting David ready to go while Alex was getting Sicily ready to go. "Look at you two. You look so excited to be getting out of here," said Dave as he walked over to Alex. "Hey, Beautiful," he said as he softly kissed her lips.

"Hey, Baby," she said with a smile.

"Even after having a baby two days ago you are still the most beautiful woman on this Earth."

"Thanks," she said. "And for someone that has 4 grandchildren you're still the hottest man in the world. Definitely the hottest Grandpa in the world."

"G-Peezy, Please," he said with a smile.

"Sorry, G-Peezy," said Alex as she put Sicily's pink top on. "I love this outfit."

"Me too," said Dave.

"What are the roads like?"

"Much better than the other night but the snow is pretty deep."

"I figured as much," said Alex.

"So did you get all the paper work done?"

"Yeah," she said. "That's the worst part of having a baby besides the labor. Filling out all that paperwork."

"I know right," said Athena. "And the health insurance paper was a pain because I JUST got Lexie and Tony put on my insurance and had to fill that information out for them. Now I had to do it for David too."

"Tell me about it," said Alex. "But I did it for Dave, Chelsea, Ben, Kaylee, Jordyn, Josiah and now Sicily. It sucked. Then the information for a Social Security card. It's just crazy."

"I know," said Athena. "It's just a ridiculous process. Why can't we do all that at home?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Alex as she picked Sicily up. "Isn't that right, Sicily?"

"Is Tony coming for you?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. He's on his way," said Athena. "Do you want to hold David?"

"Sure," said Dave with a smile. "It's been a while since I held a baby boy."

"I know, Dad," said Athena as she handed David to her dad.

"Hey there, Buddy!" he said as he softly stroked his cheek. David was sleeping and was pretty content. "Athena, I just can't get over how much he looks like you. He is mini-Athena. At least Lexie has some of Tony's features but David is ALL you."

"I know," she said.

"How did Lexie like him?" asked Dave.

"She is jealous already. She came in here yesterday morning and she was not happy when she saw Tony holding David. We're going to have problems with her."

"Wow," said Dave.

"She was terrible," said Alex, "I never saw Lexie act like that in my life. She was whining, crying and doing everything to get her dad's attention then when Athena held David that was the end of it. She was not a happy camper. I thought Chelsea was bad with Kaylee but Lexie is worse with David."

"Chelsea HATED Kaylee," said Athena. "She still does."

"They're getting better," said Alex. "She doesn't' call her Fed Ex anymore which is good and she talks with her. More than what she did before. Asking her to love Kaylee is a big step."

"Yeah," said Dave as he continued to look at David. "Alex, are you sure you don't want to try again for a boy?"

"HELL NO! Besides I can't get pregnant anymore. The doctor made sure of that. And just like the doctor is going to make sure of it even more when you get your procedure done."

"Alex, don't take my manhood away," he said. "Please."

"Dave, I'm not taking your manhood away.. Just your sperm."

"And that's my manhood," said Dave as the nurse walked in to give Alex her discharge papers.

"Alex, here are your discharge papers. Are you all set?"

"Yes thank-you," said Alex as she put them in Sicily's diaper bag. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Alex of course," said the brunette nurse.

"If a man gets a vasectomy does it change anything?"

"No. Not at all. It just stops them from releasing sperm but they can continue to have sex with no problem."

"Thank-you," said Alex. "See? Dave, it won't change a thing."

"Oh. Alex," he said with some redness on his face. "You're pretty adamant about that aren't you?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I want to make sure your super sperm don't mess up my procedure again and then at 40 years old find out that I'm having another baby."

"All right," he said. "I'll get it done. I promise. I'll get it done."

"Thank-you," she said kissing his cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too," he said handing David back to Athena so he could help get Alex's things together so they could leave. Once Alex had on Sicily's pink snowsuit and put up her Teddy Bear hood Dave put her in the car seat. Dave headed out first with Alex's hospital bag, the diaper bag and the baby care basket from the hospital so he could get them in the car and pull it around. The nurse came in with a wheel chair for Alex and then pushed Alex and Sicily out to meet Dave. Dave was just pulling up when they got to the door. Dave put his flashers on and got out of the car to get Sicily and help Alex out of the wheel chair. He opened the passenger side door for Alex and helped her in before he put Sicily in the middle seat. He had no trouble snapping the car seat into base and he said, "Well, Sicily, the last time you were in this car you were just born right here."

"And Mommy was in a whole bunch of pain," said Alex as she buckled her seatbelt. "But you were worth it."

"Yes she was," said Dave as he kissed Sicily's forehead. He shut the door, walked around and got into the driver's seat. He turned his flashers off and began to drive. "And off we go to take you to your house! You'll see everyone you met at the hospital plus others," he said as he headed home.

When they pulled into the driveway Alex saw her parents were there along with Marissa and Brian. "Please tell me we're not doing the family tradition when the new baby comes home," said Alex. "I just want to rest."

"I think we are," he said parking the car.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"Alex, cheer up. Your mom wanted to do it and you know your mom isn't doing too well. Let her enjoy this."

"All right," she said, "but as soon as they leave I'm going to sleep."

"Okay," said Dave, "fair enough."

They got out of the car. Dave walked to get Alex's things while Alex got Sicily out of the backseat. They walked up to the front door and Dave opened it. "WELCOME HOME!" yelled her family as they all came over to hug her.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"Come in and sit down," said Sylvia as she led Alex to the living room.

"Mom, you should be sitting down," said Alex. "Not me."

"I'm all right," she said as they walked into the living room. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said. "Sicily did not let me sleep at all last night."

"Oh wow," said Sylvia. "I cleaned up the living room for you and Dave. I had the kids take their gifts to their rooms or to the play room. I vacuumed the floor and washed some dishes."

"Mom," said Alex, "You didn't need to do that. I could have done it or Dave could have done it. Things have just been a little crazy lately."

"Housework should be the least of your worries when you come home with a newborn baby."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"She did the same thing for Brian and me when we had Sylvia," said Marissa.

"I still can't believe Sylvia came out a girl when we were all expecting a boy," said Alex.

"Tell me about it," said Brian. "I was hoping on two sons but Sylvia is such a joy it's okay."

"He's only saying that because Sylvia is a Daddy's girl."

"Yes she is," said Brian with a smile as he held Sylvia.

"Mom," said Ben. "I want to hold Sicily."

"No. I want to hold her first," said Chelsea.

"Chels, you want to hold the baby?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Mama," she said.

"That's a shock," said Alex as she took the baby out of the car seat to take off her snow suit. "Ben, let Chelsea hold her first then you can hold her."

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes.

Alex handed Sicily to Chelsea and Chelsea said, "She's not going to poop on me or throw up on me is she?"

"No," said Alex with a smile.

"Good because I don't like baby throw up," she said looking down at her baby sister. "She's cute. Hi, Sicily. I'm your big sister Chelsea but everyone calls me Chels." Sicily started crying. "Okay. She doesn't like me. You can take her back now," she said handing her to Alex.

"She likes you," said Alex. "It's okay."

"No. She doesn't like me," said Chelsea. "I don't do the crying thing."

"Oh," said Ted. "While you guys were gone someone delivered something for Dave."

"Someone delivered something to me?" asked Dave.

"Yeah the guy was very specific that you get it. It's on the kitchen table," said Ted. "He said it was VERY important and I told him I would make sure you got it."

"All right," said Dave, "I'll check it out later."

Alex began to wonder what it could be. She got lost in thought until Ben said, "Mom, can I hold her now?"

"Oh yeah," she said snapping back into thought.

"Are you okay?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," she said. "I was just thinking," she said handing Ben the baby.

"Okay," said Dave. "I was just wondering. You seemed lost for a second."

"Oh. I'm fine," she said as she watched Ben with Sicily. He was naturally a Mr. Mom. He was so gentle with her and he was so kind with her. Ben loved babies. All he could talk about for the last 9 months was helping Alex with the baby and changing her diaper. He was the only one that really asked about the baby while Alex was pregnant. It made her smile seeing him with his little sister. It was a side of him she had never seen.

"Hi, there Princess," he said to the baby. "Welcome home. You don't know how lucky you are to live here. You're going to love it here. Mom and Dad are the best parents in the world. You're very lucky," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"You're very good with her, Benjamin," said Sylvia.

"Thanks, Grandma. I like babies," he said.

"Who would have thought," said Ted. "I never expected that from him."

"Believe it or not, Dad, Ben does have a soft spot. He can be rowdy but he can also be very sweet. He's sweet with babies and girls. Other than that he's a roughen."

"I see that," he said with a laugh. "I have to say I enjoy this side of him. It's better than the side that put a hole into my wall."

"I like this side better too," said Alex. "He's my little Mr. Mom."

"I need to sit down," said Sylvia as she took a seat on the chair. She wasn't looking good at all.

"Are you okay?" asked Alex worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Sylvia.

"Sylvia, I think you should tell her," said Ted. "She wasn't' there on Christmas. You need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" asked Alex.

"I went to the doctor at the beginning of the week. He said it's not looking good. He told me I only have about a month maybe two," she said.

"What?" asked Alex with tears in her eyes. "Only a month maybe two. Can't they do something?"

"They can't, Alex. It's too far gone. The cancer has spread. There's nothing to be done now. God is ready for me. It's just a waiting game."

"But what if I don't want you to go?" asked Alex as Dave wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. "Get off of me," she said.

"All right," he said removing his arm from around her shoulders. He knew how Alex could get when she was upset. He just didn't' want to make it worse so he removed his arms from her.

Tears began to fall from Alex's eyes as Sylvia said, "It's not up to you. It's up to God. I'm ready to go. I saw Sylvia, I saw Sicily, I'm ready to go," she said. "I'm just waiting now for God to call me home."

"But, Mom. Please," she said as she walked over to hug her mom.

"I think the kids should leave the room," said Marissa. "It's not good for them to see this. Let's go guys."

"Why is Mommy crying?" asked Jordyn.

"She's sad," said Marissa. "She'll be okay. Let's go play in the playroom." Marissa and Brian took the kids to the playroom so Alex could have some time alone with her mom.

"Alex, I love you but you know the time comes when everyone has to leave this earth. My time is coming closer. I just want you to be prepared. I know it's hard but you have to accept it. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm gone forever. I will always be there for you. It will be okay. I promise. Your Dad is going to need you to be strong so he will be okay. I need you to take care of your dad. I know this isn't what you want to hear but Alex, it's the truth. I'm not getting any better so it's only a matter of time but I will NEVER be gone completely. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, "but I don't like it."

"I know," she said. "I know. I love you, Alexandra."

"I love you too," she said as her mom continued to comfort her.

Once Alex got herself together the kids came back into the living room and they had a celebration for Sicily's life. Marissa and Sylvia had made a nice lunch for them to eat and they gave her gifts for the baby which was family tradition. It was their way of welcoming Sicily to the family. After everyone left Alex did what she promised and that was put the baby down for a nap and went to get some rest.

While Alex was upstairs resting the kids were in the play room playing except for Chelsea she was helping her dad clean up the mess from the celebration. Chelsea handed her dad the package for him after they cleaned up the kitchen. "Here, Dad. This is for you."

"What is it?" he asked looking at the manila envelope with his name written across it.

"I don't know. It was just laying on the table for you," she said.

"All right," he said opening it. He pulled out the contents and saw a DVD with a note attached. "Please watch. Any unanswered questions are answered on this DVD." He looked at it puzzled and then said, "do you think I should watch it?"

"I don't know. What is it?"

"I don't know," he said. "But I'm going to go into my office to watch it. Can you just mop the floor in here?"

"Sure," she said as her dad walked to his office.

Dave sat down at his desk and put the DVD into his portable DVD player. He pressed play and soon Alex and Ron appeared on the screen….

***A/N: So Alex brought Sicily home and her family welcomed her in. Poor Alex. Her mom is not doing well and doesn't have much time and then someone delivers a DVD to DAve.. this can't be good at all.. Alex is going through enough right now.. What is on this DVD? What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	64. Chapter 64

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much**

***This chapter is probably going to upset a lot of people.. but I promise there is a reason for it. **

As the tape began to play it showed Alex and Ron talking. Dave tried to see the date and saw it was the August she cheated on him with Ron. It was the August after she miscarried when Ben was only 3 months old. "Alex, what are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be down here at this time of night especially with Dr. Ciccone running around?"

"I know but I don't care. We need to talk," she said.

"What is going on?" he asked. "I thought after Dave came back and you got pregnant everything between us was done. So why did you come back here to talk to me?"

"I know what I said but there is something you need to know."

"What?" he asked. Dave took a deep breath as he watched because deep down he knew what was coming next.

"Ben is your son," she said with tears in her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Ben is your baby," said Alex. Dave felt his face get red from anger and his heart had broken into two. He couldn't believe Alex had lied to him about Ben all along.

"Are you serious?" asked Ron with a look of shock on his face.

"Yes," she said. "I found out last month before I miscarried. Dave made me get a paternity test done on him. I was reading the results before I passed out from miscarrying. It stated that Dave wasn't the father."

"Does he know?" asked Ron as he took Alex's hand.

"No," she said with tears in her eyes. "I can't even bring myself to tell him. I just told him that Ben was his and he believed me."

"Alex, I'm a dad?"

"Yes, Ron, you're a dad," she said as she started to cry. "Do you know how hard it is for me to keep this from Dave?"

"I'd say pretty hard," he said.

Dave couldn't bare to watch anymore so he stopped the tape and wiped the tears from his eyes. It broke his heart knowing that after raising Ben for the last 6 ½ years he wasn't his son. Dave never felt the need to doubt Alex's word and never thought she would lie to him. He didn't understand why she lied about that to him. He was hurt and angry. He was angry with Alex for being deceitful. He just felt a rage build up inside of him as he threw the DVD player across the room causing it to break. "DAMN IT!" he yelled.

Chelsea heard her dad yell and then heard the crash. She came running to his office and said, "Dad, are you okay?"

Dave was in the middle of destroying his office as his daughter looked on in horror. She couldn't remember seeing her dad that angry before. He stopped when he heard her voice. "I'm fine."

"Um. Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he said.

"Dad, you're crying," she said.

"I'M FINE, CHELSEA!" he yelled.

"All right," she said. "Forget it."

She started to walk away and Dave said, "Chels, wait."

"What?" she asked turning around as she saw her dad coming toward her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset. It will be okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," she said as he hugged her. "What happened? Why are you upset?"

"Nothing, Chelsea. I'm going to take care of it," he said.

"All right," she said as they walked out to the kitchen. "I mopped the floor."

"Thanks," he said. "Are the kids still playing in the play room?"

"Yes," she said. "Do you want me to get them?"

"No. They're fine," he said. "Is your mom still sleeping?"

"Yeah," she said. "Why?"

"I just have to talk to her that's all," he said with his hand shaking from anger as he thought about her lies.

"Are you sure you're okay because you're scaring me," said Chelsea. "You destroyed your office and you were crying and now you're hand's shaking. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Chelsea, I don't know. I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know if I'm okay," he said.

"Was it that DVD?"

"Chelsea, I don't' want to talk about it with you. I want to talk to your mother."

"Oh," she said. "Was it that bad?"

"Chelsea, don't worry about it," he said. "Do you want to watch a movie or something till your mom wakes up?"

"I guess," she said. "I did just get the new Twilight movie we could watch that."

"No offense, Chelsea but I don't want to see Bella having to choose between Jacob and Edward. Pick something else."

"Okay," she said. "How about we watch one of the movies you've done."

"I don't' think so, Chels, you're not ready for that. How about we watch Life as We Know It?"

"All right," she said as she headed to get the DVD to put into the player. "I love this movie!"

"Me too," he said with a smile as they sat down on the couch to watch a movie as father and daughter. The truth was Dave wanted to do something with Chelsea so that he could take his mind off of the tape with Alex and Ron. He needed something to calm him down because he was full of a rage he never felt before. He was in denial. He didn't want to believe Alex lied to him for so long. It was just something Alex wouldn't have done. He just didn't understand why she felt the need to hide something so big from him. He wouldn't have been as upset if she would have just told him the truth when they had the paternity test done 6 ½ years ago. It was the fact she lied to him that got him so enraged. Dave was letting Alex rest since she did just come home with the baby and the past two days had been long and hard for her. He contemplated not telling her he knew but he wanted her to know that he knew. His thoughts consumed his mind so he didn't pay attention at all during the movie. He was too focused on what was going to happen now that the truth was out.

In the middle of the movie Alex came downstairs with Sicily. "Look who decided to wake up," she said walking into the living room. "Oh look you two are watching a movie," she said with a smile.

"We're having father daughter time," said Chelsea with a smile.

"I see," she said as she softly rocked the baby. "And Daddy, what are you watching?"

Dave tried to bite his tongue but he couldn't do it. Instead of telling her what movie they were watching he said, "Did you think I wasn't going to find out?"

"Find out what?" she asked. She was confused. She didn't' know what he was talking about.

"Ben," he said. "Did you think you could keep the fact that he's not my son from me forever?"

"Dave, I.. I.. I.."

"You what, Alex? Thought you could keep it hidden forever? Is that what you thought?"

"Ben isn't your son?" asked Chelsea. "What is going on?"

"Chelsea, do me a favor," said Alex. "Take Sicily up to the nursery and stay with her while I talk to your dad."

"Fine, Mama," she said, "but I don't do poopy diapers."

"Just go," said Alex as she handed Sicily to Chelsea.

"Okay," she said as she carefully took the baby upstairs to the nursery. She knew that a fight was coming between her parents and she knew it was better to just do what she was told than to argue with them.

"Alex, did you think you could hide it forever that Ben wasn't my son?"

"No," she said with tears in her eyes. "How do you know?"

"I got a DVD with a conversation between you and Ron. You openly admitted to Ben being his son. So what was I just there for the ride?"

"Dave, you don't understand," said Alex.

"You're right I don't understand why you could lie to me about this for 6 ½ f**king years!"

"Dave, I know you're mad but listen to me."

"You know I'm mad? Try f**king pissed off. I can't believe this Alex. For 6 ½ years you lied to me. The day you were in the hospital after miscarrying you lied to me. And you want me to listen to you? I don't' think so."

"Dave," she said pleading with him to listen. "You don't' understand."

"No. I do understand," he said, "for the last 12 years of this marriage you have held it against me that I cheated on you, knocked up other women but you were such a saint. You got pregnant with Ron's baby," he said.

"And when I was with Ron the first time I was ready to divorce you. I didn't know we were going to get back together," she said.

"We got back together because you were pregnant. That's the only reason and you know it."

"We got back together because I love you, Dave and you love me. That's why we got back together. Ben had NOTHING to do with it and you know it."

"But you told me from the start Ben was my baby but now he's Ron's son?"

"Dave, I thought Ben was yours when I got pregnant with him even after he was born I thought he was yours. I didn't know he wasn't until we got the paternity test done."

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you," she said. "But there's so much more to this story than you know."

"And you don't think lying to me hurts? For years Alex you acted like I was the bad person I have NEVER hurt you like this. NEVER."

"You haven't hurt me like this? How many times did you cheat on me? How many women did you get pregnant? If you would just listen to me you would understand."

"Alex, I don't' want to listen to you. I don't' want to hear what you have to say. I don't even want to look at you. I'm sick looking at you knowing you could lie to me for 6 ½ years about me being the father of Ben. I'm sick. You disgust me."

"Dave," said Alex as she cried harder. She took his hand but he pulled it away. "I was going to tell you about it. I promise but Ron and me decided not to tell you or anyone. The plan was for you to go on raising Ben as your son because we knew that if anyone knew Ben was Ron's baby his life would be in danger. I did it to protect him. I knew that if Ciccone knew that Ben was Ron's son he would be after him. That's why we kept it a secret."

"Save your stories, Alex. I don't care. You still didn't need to lie to me. You could have told me and I would have agreed to yours and Ron's little plan. I love Ben more than anything. I would have done anything to protect him but you didn't want to include me. You wanted to lie to me instead. You're a lying bitch. I'm sick. I can't stand to look at you anymore. I'm leaving."

"What?" she asked through her tears.

"I'm leaving. I can't be in this house with you."

"So you're just going to leave me like this?"

"For now until I decide what I want to do but right now I can't be in the same house with you."

"Are we going to get past this?" she asked as she once again took his hand.

He pulled his hand away and said, "I don't know. All I know is I'm leaving. I can't stay here."

"Don't leave," she said. "Please."

"No, Alex. You f**ked up. This isn't a thing I can forgive and move on with. You lied to me about being Ben's father. You f**ked up."

"So you're just going to leave?"

"Yes, Alex, I'm going to leave. I'm packing my shit and I'm leaving."

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't know," he said. "But right now I'm gone. I am not going to get passed this."

"I lied to protect my son, Dave, and you know it. You know I would do ANYTHING for any of my kids to protect them. Even if it means lying to save their life. You know I would do anything for my kids. ANYTHING!" she said as she fell to the ground crying. "I love you so much, Dave. Don't leave."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have lied to me, Alex. "

"I HAD to lie to you. I didn't have a choice. If I would have told you Dr. Ciccone would have came after Ben. Ben's in danger now just because these thugs know he's Ron's son. And I'm NOT going to let anything happen to my son."

"NO, ALEX, YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO LIE TO ME. YOU CHOSE TO LIE TO ME."

"And what about the kids?" she asked.

"I'll come to visit them but that's it."

"Dave," she said, "please."

"No, Alex. I'm sorry. I'm leaving."

"Please," she said pleading with him as the tears fell harder. "I need you. Don't leave."

It was breaking Dave's heart seeing Alex on the floor crying the way she was. His heart completely shattered when he saw the tears falling from her eyes but he knew what he had to do. He had to leave and that's what he was going to do. He couldn't be with her. "I'm sorry," he said as he walked up the stairs.

"DAVE!" yelled Alex before she collapsed down onto the floor and began to cry hysterically. She knew she messed up but she didn't have a choice. She lied to Dave to protect her son. She vowed she would do ANYTHING to protect her kids. She knew the dangers of the thugs knowing about Ben being Ron's son. She knew that they would do what they could to get at him and harm him. Or even worse make him like them. She wasn't going to let it happen so she lied to Dave. She regretted it but it was something she had to do. She just wished Dave would have been more understanding and listened to her more. She knew he was upset but the fact he was leaving crushed her.

While she was crying Jordyn, Ben, Kaylee and Josiah came into the living room to see her crying. "Mommy, Why are you crying?" asked Jordyn as she rubbed her mom's back.

"Mom," said Ben. "What's wrong?" he asked as Dave walked down the stairs with a bag of clothes. "Dad, where are you going?"

"Away for a while," he said. "I love you guys."

"I love you, Dad," said Ben as he hugged Dave.

"I love you too, Buddy," he said holding back tears. "I'll be back in a couple days to see you guys."

"Bye, Daddy!" said Jordyn as she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Bye, Dad," said Josiah as Dave hugged him.

"Dave," said Alex, "please don't leave."

"I'm done, Alex. I'm done," he said as he headed to the door. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. As the door shut Alex broke down even more and cried harder.

"I'm calling Aunt Marissa," said Ben. "I'm scared."

"Okay," said Jordyn as Ben grabbed the house phone.

Ben dialed his Aunt's number and the phone began to ring. "Hello," said Marissa.

"Aunt, Marissa, Mom is crying really bad and my dad just left," said Ben.

"What happened?" asked Marissa.

"My dad left and my mom is crying really bad. Can you come over?"

"Yeah. Let me talk to your mom."

"Okay," he said as he took the phone to Alex. "Mom, Aunt Marissa wants to talk to you."

Alex took the phone and said, "Hello."

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Dave left," she said before crying again.

"I will be right over," she said before hanging up the phone.

***A/N: Wow.. Alex lied to Dave all this time about Ben.. It was a horrible thing for her to do but like I promised... she has a reason Dave should have listened to her more and given her the chance to explain.. he should have watched the tape more to understand why she did what she did... now all we have to do is wait to see if Dave gives her the chance to explain and if he's willing to listen to her. Alex's world just came crashing down when he walked out the door... and we can't say that she didn't deserve that but Dave handled it wrong. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	65. Chapter 65

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

When Marissa arrived at the house she rang the doorbell and Ben walked over to the door to answer it. "Who is it?" he asked before opening the door.

"It's your Aunt Marissa," she said.

"Oh, okay," said Ben as he unlocked the door and opened it for Marissa to come in. Marissa walked into the door and Ben said, "I'm glad to see you. She's in here," he said leading her to the living room where Alex was still on the floor. She was still crying but not as hysterically as she was before. She had her head down covering her face as the kids were rubbing her back to make sure she was okay.

"Alex, Honey, what happened?" she asked as she got down on the floor with Alex. Alex didn't answer her she just cried more before she got up and ran to the bathroom because she had made herself sick from crying. "Where's Chelsea?"

"I don't know," said Ben. "I think she's upstairs with Sicily."

"Okay," said Marissa as she got up and called up the stairs to Chelsea. "Chelsea?"

"Yeah?" she asked coming to the top of the stairs with Sicily.

"What are you doing?"

"My mama told me to bring Sicily up here and keep an eye on her. I think she's hungry. My mama needs to feed her."

"All right, bring her down here," she said.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she carefully walked down the stairs with Sicily as Alex was still in the bathroom throwing up. Sicily was crying at the top of her lungs as Chelsea brought her down. "Here, Aunt Marissa, she is all yours."

"Thanks," said Marissa as she took a crying Sicily from Chelsea. "It's okay. Shh.. It's okay," she said as she rocked her. "Do you think your mom has any bottles in the fridge for her?"

"I don't know," said Chelsea. "Do you want me to go look?"

"Yes please and if she does heat it up for 10 seconds then bring it to me."

"Okay," she said as she hurried into the kitchen as Marissa continued to rock Sicily to calm her.

Chelsea went into the kitchen and found a half drank bottle of breast milk in the fridge. She grabbed it out and put it in the microwave. Once it was finished she tested it on her arm and then took it to Marissa. "Here you go," she said handing her the bottle.

"Thank-you," she said as she gave Sicily the bottle. Sicily latched on and began to drink it like she hadn't eaten for hours. "You were hungry weren't you?" she asked as Sicily looked up at her with her bluish/grey eyes. "Do you know what happened with your Mom and Dad?"

"All I know is there was a DVD that got Dad upset then they got into a fight and my dad left."

"What was on the DVD?"

"He didn't tell me but it got him upset," she said. "They were arguing about Ben or something."

"Why, Ben? What did he do?"

"Nothing. I can't tell you," she said. "My mama has to."

"Okay. Well, your Mama is in the bathroom throwing up so obviously she's not saying anything."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "Did my dad really leave?"

"I don't know. All I know is he left.. I don't know for how long or why."

"I told you they had a fight," said Chelsea, "that's why he left."

"They've had fights before and he's never left like this and your mom has never broken down like this," she said as she burped Sicily. "I'm worried about her. She is…." she started to say as Alex came back into the living room. "Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at Alex's face. Her mascara had run down her cheeks along with the tears. Alex's eyes were blood shot and her face red from crying.

"No," she said shaking her head and biting her bottom lip. Trying to hold back tears she said, "I'm not okay." She slightly choked on her words as she started to cry again.

"Come here," said Marissa as she wrapped an arm around her. Alex wrapped her arm around Marissa and began to cry on her shoulder. "It's okay," she said . "I'm here for you but I can't help you unless you tell me what happened," she said. She felt bad for Alex because in all the years that she had known her she had never seen her so emotional. She had never seen her cry as hard as she was crying. Marissa was scared for Alex because she didn't know what she was capable of. She didn't know the situation but she was upset with Dave for leaving Alex in the mind state she was in. Alex had just had a baby. Her hormones were already imbalanced and she was already emotional. He didn't need to leave the way he did even if she did do something to upset him. Alex continued to cry on Marissa's shoulder as the kids watched on. They had never seen Alex so emotional and the only one that had was Chelsea. She had seen her mom cry like that before because she could remember the day her mom and dad decided to separate. It was the same thing now as it was back then. "Are you ready to talk?" asked Marissa.

"Yeah," said Alex as she pulled herself together, "but the kids have to leave the room."

"All right," she said. "Why don't' you guys go play while I talk to your mom?"

"I want to stay with Mommy," said Jordyn.

"Jordyn, your mommy will be okay. She's just sad. I promise," said Marissa. "You can go play."

"All right," she said as she walked with her brothers and sisters to the play room. Chelsea didn't want to go to the playroom so she went upstairs to her room to listen to her I-Pod.

Once the kids were out of the room Marissa and Alex sat down on the couch. Marissa put Sicily in the bassinet before she sat down. "So what is going on?"

"Dave left," said Alex in a faint voice. Her voice was nearly gone because of her crying.

"I know that but what happened to make him leave?"

"Someone, not someone but Chris, Brian and Ashley sent him some type of DVD. I came downstairs to feed Sicily and saw Dave and Chelsea were watching a movie. I asked what they were watching and then he started in on me."

"Started in on you about what?" she asked.

"You're going to hate me after I tell you this but Ben isn't Dave's son."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. He's Ron's son. Ron is his father."

"Oh my God," she said. "Is that why Ron left you all that money?"

"Yes and that's why what I didn't use for the shelter I put into a trust fund for Ben because of Ron being his father."

"Did you tell Dave?"

"No," she said. "I guess he watched a DVD of Ron and me talking about it. I tried to explain but he wouldn't listen to me. He called me a lying bitch, told me I f**ked up and didn't want to hear what I had to say. He also told me I disgust him and he couldn't stand to look at me. I tried to explain to him why I never told him but he didn't want to listen."

"So he got a DVD with you and Ron talking about it?"

"Yes," said Alex. "The plan was for us to keep it a secret that Ben was Ron's son and to let Dave raise him. I did lie to Dave when he asked me the day I miscarried the baby 6 ½ years ago but I didn't know what to say then. I just told him that he was the father when it was really Ron. When I came up to New York that August I told Ron because I thought he should know. He was happy about it but we both knew he couldn't be his father. WE both knew that it would be dangerous to let other people know Ben was his son. Ron's biggest fear was that Ciccone was going to take Ben and hurt him in some way or put him in the business. I couldn't let that happen and neither could Ron. And as much as Ron wanted to be a father he told me the best thing for Ben would to allow Dave to continue to think he was his son and that way everyone else would to. It was the safe thing to do. I agreed because I didn't want anything to happen to Ben. I love Ben and I have always said I would do anything to protect my kids even if it means lying to do so. So I lied. It's what I had to do for my son. I never expected Dave to find out but then I was getting threats and I knew one day he would know. I just wanted to be the one to tell him. I guess I did f**k up but I did it for a reason. Look how safe and healthy Ben is right now. If it would have came out that Ben was Ron's son he would have been hurt. He would have been a hot baby. The truth is everyone thinks Ron was Ciccone's puppet and worked for him. Everyone thought Ron was good friends with Ciccone. The truth is Ron couldn't stand him. Ron wanted out. He tried to get out but Ciccone wouldn't let him. He threatened his family, he threatened his friends, he threatened his pizza shop, he threatened his mom. He promised to hurt anyone that Ron loved if he left the business. Ron hated every moment of it. Ciccone sent Ron to Louisiana that summer I moved there to take me out but Ron could never do it. To make a long story short Ron and me have always liked each other. Ron saved me on numerous occasions because he loved me and when Ciccone paid him off to take me out he took the money but didn't do it. He got involved with me instead. I didn't think it was a big deal because Dave and me were separated. Hell, I thought we were on the way to divorce court and then I got pregnant. Honestly, I thought Dave was his father the whole time I was pregnant. I guess when I slept with Ron that same week it happened. It sounds slutty but it is what it is. Just because I automatically thought it was Dave's baby I broke things off with Ron. He went back to New York and I was still alive. Ciccone was upset. Then when it came out that I was pregnant in the tabloids Ciccone knew. I guess he always had the thought that Ben was Ron's baby because he threatened Ron that if the baby was his he would take care of it because I was its mother," she said crying, "he threatened the baby's life it if was Ron's. Ron assured him that it wasn't but then it came back that it was his. That's why Ron and me decided to lie about it so that NOTHING would happen to Ben. I guess it was stupid but I did what I had to do and I don't plan on telling Ben anything about it. He thinks Dave is his dad and that's how he's going to go on living."

"Wow," said Marissa. "That's crazy but I don't think it was stupid. All good mothers would do what they have to in order to protect their children. If I was in the same position as you I would have done the same thing. As a mother you have to think of your children before yourself. You have to make sacrifices to make sure they are safe and healthy. You sacrificed your marriage to protect your son and that's what being a good parent is all about."

"I know but Dave doesn't care. He didn't even want to listen to me. I just got called a lying bitch. He didn't even take the time to listen," she said wiping away her tears. "Then he just left. He said he couldn't stand to be in the same house as me and he was going to think about what he wanted to do. I think I lost my husband for good."

"Alex, he was just upset. I mean after all he has gone 6 ½ years thinking Ben was his son but he found out the truth in the worst way possible. He is going to be upset. He just needs time to think and adjust to it. He will be back. He will come around. I don't think you lost your husband forever."

"And you know what gets me the most is that for the last 12 years well the last 14 years we've been together Dave has done a lot of shit to me. He's cheated on me, treated me like shit, gotten other women pregnant, did drugs and got addicted to pain killers but I NEVER treated him the way he treated me tonight. Was I upset that he got Sasha pregnant? Yes but I didn't blow up about it. Did I get upset when I found he had a baby with Bella? Yes but I have ALWAYS taken him back. After every time he cheated on me I took him back. I was stupid but I love the man. I took him back. And he acts like I slept with a whole bunch of people. I only slept with Ron… and that's when I was on my way to divorcing Dave and you can't tell me that during the same summer Dave wasn't sleeping with other women.. He did it while we were married so why not do it while we were separated. I know I was wrong for cheating on Dave with Ron that August but my mind state wasn't the best. I wasn't planning on going back to Dave but Chelsea helped me realize I needed to be with her dad. It wasn't like Dave never cheated on me. He did it plenty of times but I do it ONE time and I get called a lying bitch and I'm the bad person. After EVERYTHING he's done to me I have NEVER not once treated him the way he treated me tonight. I feel so horrible I don't even know what to do."

"You're going to need to let the storm pass. Right now you may think it won't pass but it will. I'm telling you Dave just needs his time away and his time to think. He will come back."

"And if he doesn't? What am I supposed to do. I can't take care of 8 kids by myself. I can't do this. I love Dave. I really love him. I can't live without him."

"IF it came down to that you know you have Brian and me to help you. Your dad will help you. You have family. That's what our family is all about.. It's about helping one another when the other needs help. It will be tough at first but you'll make it work. You're a strong woman and no matter what happens you will get through this. But you know deep down Dave loves you. He loves you a lot and I don't think he's going to just throw it all away. You two have been through too much together. You've beaten so many odds. If you two weren't meant to be together you guys would have been done a long time ago. You two are meant to be together and you just have to hold onto that."

"I don't think he's coming back. You didn't' see him. He was upset. REALLY upset. I have never seen him like that with me. I think it's safe to say my marriage is over."

"You don't' know that. You have to be positive," she said.

"I am the worst mom in the world. I literally hate myself for this. I think it would be better if I died. Why did Ron die and not me? I should have died and then NONE of this would be happening. Maybe I should just sacrifice myself and let Chris and Brian kill me. Then everything will be better."

"Alex, DO NOT talk like that. You have 8 beautiful children to live for. The love your kids have for you is endless. If you would leave this earth they would be devastated. You have so much to live for. If you were gone nothing would be better it would be worse. You're an amazing person and we all have tough times but the key to getting through them is not giving up. You can't give up because Dave walked out of the house. You have to go on living. You have 8 reasons to wake up in the morning. You have 8 reasons to keep you going everyday. You have 8 reasons to keep living your life. Your kids need you and no matter what happens between you and Dave you can't forget that. Do you understand me?"

"I understand you," said Alex wiping away some tears. "Sorry. I'm just…"

"I get it. You're already hormonal and emotional and then to have this happen I can't even imagine how you feel. You're going to think of some things you never thought you would. It happens."

"Thanks," she said. "And thank-you for coming over to help me out. And for feeding Sicily."

"No problem. Like I said, that's what family is for. We're here to help each other out. So no one else knew that Ben was Ron's son?"

"Tony knows. He's known for a while now."

"Wow," said Marissa. "How did he know?"

"I told him and he was best friends with Ron at one time. He promised not to tell anyone."

"I see that," she said. "What about your mom does she know?"

"Mom has always had her suspicions but she doesn't know the truth and I don't want her to know. I don't want her passing on knowing that. I don't even want Ben to know. I just want him to keep going on living a normal childhood and no matter what happens between Dave and me I want him to know that. And I want him to continue being Ben's dad."

"I'm sure Dave wouldn't do anything to hurt Ben so I'm sure he will continue to raise him like his own. You've done the same for him. He can do the same for you."

"I know," said Alex, "but sometimes Dave doesn't see the clear picture."

"I know but you need to make him see the clear picture. You took Kaylee into the house and have been raising her as your own for years. He can do the same for you."

"Exactly," said Alex. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Will you stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone," she said.

"Absolutely but do you mind if I bring Sylvia over?"

"Not at all," she said with a smile. "Sylvia and Sicily can have their first sleepover together."

"So true," said Marissa with a smile. "Let me call Brian and have him come over."

"All right but DON'T tell him about Ben and Dave. I am not ready for people to know about that. I just want to see what Dave wants to do first before anything is said."

"I won't say anything. I promise."

"Thanks," said Alex as Marissa got up to use her cell phone to call Brian.

Alex got up from the couch and walked over to the bassinet to watch a sleeping Sicily. She looked so sweet and innocent. Alex felt bad for bringing her into a world where there was so much hatred. She felt bad for bringing her into a home where she didn't' know if her father was going to be there or not. Alex really hoped Dave would come around and listen to what she had to say. She hoped that he would understand her and everything would be okay but she realized NOTHING was ever going to be okay after this. Deep down she felt she lost her husband and it crushed her but she also hoped that this was just another storm that would pass and in the end everything would be all right between the two. Only time would tell what Dave would do but while Alex had Marissa to comfort her Dave went to stay at Tony's and Athena's house for a while until he figured out what he wanted to do.

***A/N: Marissa is awesome. It is wonderful that she dropped everything to be with Alex to help her through it. Alex is an emotional wreck right now so Marissa staying the night with her is a good thing. I have to agree with Marissa... Dave shouldn't have left the way he did. Alex was already emotional because of hormonal imbalances... it isn't going to take much for her to break down crying. Alex's love for Ben must be pretty deep because she sacrificed her entire marriage to protect him. No matter how she feels about it she did a great job and proved how wonderful a mom she really is. I'm sure if Dave comes around and listens to Alex's reason for doing what she did he will feel like an a-hole for leaving... he is an a-hole for leaving.. so what did you think? Please review. And thank-you for reading. **


	66. Chapter 66

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

A couple weeks had passed and Dave still hadn't been home. Him and Alex hadn't spoken to each other except for him working out details to get the kids on a given day to spend some time with them. He missed being at home but he was still upset with Alex and wasn't ready to hear what she had to say. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to be ready so Athena and Tony extended their invitation for Dave to stay there a while longer until he knew what he wanted to do. Dave couldn't impose any longer on them so he took his stuff and went to stay at the barber shop. It's not like it made a difference. His office had a couch in it and even though he had a bad back he didn't mind sleeping on it. It was the only place for him to go.

Alex was still heartbroken over the whole situation. She just wanted her husband back. She cried herself to sleep every night, well, on the nights that she could sleep. There were nights she was so upset she couldn't sleep. It wasn't getting any easier for her. Each day was harder than the last. She always thought it was supposed to be each day was easier than the last but in this case it wasn't. It got harder every time she woke up and Dave wasn't there. It got harder every time she was doing midnight feedings and diaper changes by herself. It got harder when all the kids except Sicily had the flu. She didn't have those extra hands to help her out. It got harder every time the kids would ask where Dave was, when he was coming home and if he still loved them. It broke Alex's heart hearing these questions and it hurt her the most knowing her kids were hurting already from what happened with her and Dave. She was getting the younger kids ready for Dave to come pick them up to spend the day with them while the older kids were getting themselves ready. "Mommy, is Daddy coming home today?" asked Jordyn as Alex brushed her curly brownish blonde hair into a messy bun.

"Jordyn, I don't know," she said.

"Why did he leave?"

"Because Mommy did something VERY bad that upset him that made him angry."

"What did you do, Mommy?"

"I told a lie. Do you remember how I told you it's bad to lie?"

"Yes," she said.

"This is why it's bad to lie. Lies hurt other people and bad things happen when lies are told."

"I know, Mommy. Lying is bad."

"Yes it is," said Alex as she helped her get her shoes on. "And you should never ever lie."

"Okay, Mommy," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as Jordyn wrapped her little arms around her. "Come on. Let's go downstairs. Your Daddy is going to be here soon."

"Okay, Mommy," she said as they walked downstairs together.

When they got downstairs Reagan said, "Look Mommy Alex, Me dressed. Chessie dress me."

"I see," said Alex with a smile. She was so proud of Chelsea. Chelsea had been helping her out a lot with the kids and things around the house. She had really stepped up since Dave had left. "Thanks, Chelsea."

"You're welcome," she said, "and I got Siah dressed too. He didn't' want me to get him dressed he wanted you to dress him but he finally gave in."

"Thank-you," she said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," she said with a smile.

"Mommy," said Siah as he pulled on Alex's shirt.

"Yes?"

"Is Dad coming to stay?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "I don't know anything right now."

"I miss him. He can't play airplane with me anymore cause he not here."

"I know," said Alex. "I'm sure your Dad misses you too."

"I miss Daddy," said Jordyn. "I want him to come home."

"Me too," said Alex. "Me too," she said as Sicily started crying. She walked over to the bassinet in the living room and picked a crying Sicily up. "It's okay. Sissy. It's okay," she said rocking her back and forth. "Are you hungry?"

"I think she pooped in her diaper," said Jordyn. "Pee yew she is stinky."

"I think you're right," said Alex as she grabbed a diaper and some wipes. She laid her down on the changing pad and began to change her diaper. "Like your Daddy would say, for a tiny baby you sure do give off a lot of stink."

"Mommy, Sissy stinks," said Jordyn as she watched Alex change her little sister's daughter. "It hurts my nose."

"Jordyn, you used to smell too when you were a baby and you pooped in your diaper."

"No I didn't," said Jordyn shaking her head.

"Yes you did," said Alex as she rolled up the messy diaper and put it to the side before she put the new diaper on her and snapping her pink sleeper shut. She picked up the diaper and took it out to the garage to put it in the trashcan while she held Sicily. When she returned back to the house she washed her hands and then headed back to the living room. She looked at the clock and saw Dave was running late. It didn't surprise her in the least. She needed to talk to him to see what was going on. She needed to know if or when he was coming home. She was just about to feed Sicily when the doorbell rang.

She got up and walked over to the door while holding Sicily. She opened it to see Dave standing there. "Hey," he said as he walked in.

"Hi," she said, "you didn't have to knock. This is your house too."

"I just didn't feel right," he said, "so are the kids ready?"

"Yeah," she said. "Are you taking Sissy too or do you want me to keep her?"

"I think it would be best if you kept her. My hands are going to be kind of full today."

"Okay," she said, "do you want to hold her?"

"Sure," he said as Alex handed the baby to him. "Hey, there Princess! You're getting bigger. And you're so beautiful," he said as he kissed her head. "I miss her. How does she do at night?"

"She wakes up every 3 hours," said Alex.

"Oh," he said.

"So what's going on with us? When are you coming home?" she asked.

"Alex, I don't know how I feel about this whole thing. You lied to me for so long it's hard to act like everything is okay. I still need time to get over this. I think it's best we stay separated for a while."

"Dave, why?"

"Because I'm not ready to face you yet. You lied about something so big I can't just forgive you and act like it's okay. I need to take time to decide what I want to do. And right now I just want to be separated. I will still visit the kids and if you need me you can call me. You don't have to do all this alone. I'm still here. If you need me for anything I'm here and all you have to do is call me but as for us I don't know. What you did was something I can't get past right now. I think it would be best if we took some time away from one another."

"But you didn't even listen to me," she said, "you just let your temper get the best of you and blew up. You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself. You just walked out on me."

"Alex, I don't want to fight about this. There is NOTHING you can say right now to make me change my mind. I'm not ready to listen to what you have to say."

"Whatever," she said. "Do you know how hard this is for me for you to be gone? I love you. I want you to come back."

"How hard it is for you? You lied to me about Ben for 6 ½ years. How hard do you think it is for me? I love you too but right now I don't know what I want to do."

"It's hard for both of us. It's just as hard for our kids. They are confused and hurting. I hate seeing them like this."

"Then you should have thought about that before you lied to me."

"Whatever," she said. "I told you I did it for a reason."

"No reason or explanation is going to change the fact that you lied to me. And like I said right now the best thing for us to do is stay away from one another. I'm staying at the barber shop and I'm letting you keep the house right now for the kids. When I make up my mind I will let you know what's going on but for now this is how it has to be."

"Dave, please."

"No, Alex. For years any time I f**ked up you've held it over my head but what I've done to you is NOTHING compared to what you've done to me. I'm not going to lie to you. It broke my heart. I've cried about it and it hurt me. I think this is what's best for us right now."

"Whatever," she said. "You do what you want but do NOT tell Ben anything about it."

"Why would I do that, Alex? One person has already been hurt by this no sense in hurting another person. Trust me. I have no plans on telling him the truth. I will continue to raise him as my son."

"Okay," she said. "I just wish you would listen to me."

"Alex, no. I'm not ready to listen to you. I just want to get the kids and go," he said.

"Fine," said Alex as she took Sicily from him. She walked into the living room and said, "your dad's here."

"DADDY!" yelled Jordyn as she took off and ran to the front door. She jumped into his arms and said, "I miss you, Daddy."

"I miss you too," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"DAD!" said Josiah as he hugged him.

"Hey, Si," said Dave as he kissed him too. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah," they said in unison as they got their winter jackets on to face the fierce cold January weather in New York. Dave helped Reagan, Jordyn and Josiah get their jackets on and put on their gloves and hats.

Once they were ready Dave opened the door to leave. Before he left he said, "Bye, Alex. I'll bring them back in a couple hours."

'Bye," she said holding herself from crying. That was the last thing she wanted him to see was her crying about how hurt she was from him trying to be separated. She didn't want it to be like that but she understood. While she understood it still hurt her knowing he could never come back. He still hadn't forgiven her for lying she was beginning to think he never was.

Dave took the kids out to get some Chinese food for lunch and then took them to a few museums for the afternoon. There wasn't really much to be done when the temperature was in the single digits. He couldn't take them to Central Park because the cold air was too much for the younger kids. He took them to the wax museum which was always one of their favorite places to go as they saw all the wax statues of celebrities and famous people. He took them to the gift shop afterward and got them each something. It was getting late so he stopped to get them dinner before he took them home with Alex. They were eating at the Italian restaurant when Ben said, "Dad, why did you leave Mom?"

"Because she upset me about something," he said eating his spaghetti.

"Well, are you ever coming home?" he asked. "I miss you."

"I don't know what's going to happen," said Dave. "Maybe one day I will come home and if I don't I want you all to know I love you all very much."

"So you're saying you may not come home?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't' know what I'm going to do yet," he said.

"Don't you think you're being a little ridiculous about this?" she asked. "I mean Mama apologized to you and she has a reason for doing what she did. You should listen to her."

"You know the reason?" he asked.

"Yes. I know the reason because I was mad at Mama for making you leave and she explained EVERYTHING to me. You should listen to her."

"I'm not ready to listen to her. When I'm ready I will but right now I need time to think."

"But Daddy, we want you to come home," said Jordyn.

"I know you do but right now it's better for me to stay out of the house. I don't want to fight with your Mommy in front of you guys."

"But Daddy, we miss you," she said.

"And I miss you guys too. There isn't a day that I don't think about you guys. I love you all but right now this is for the best."

"I don't think it's fair," said Kaylee. "It's like we're not a family anymore."

"I know right," said Chelsea. "I want to be a family again."

"We're still a family," said Dave, "we're just dealing with a couple changes."

"I don't like these changes, Dad," said Ben. "I want you and Mom to be together again. This is like Teagan's Dad leaving. He said he would come back but he didn't come back yet. I don't want to be like that. It made Teagan sad and now she might move away. I don't' want to move. I like it here."

"Whoa, Buddy," said Dave. "no one said anything about moving. And I told you I don't know what's going to happen yet. I'm still thinking about things and I just feel your mom and me should be apart while I do this."

"But it's not fair, Dad," he said. "I want you to come home."

"Me too," said Josiah. "You can't play airplane with me anymore. You don't tuck me in to bed."

"Yeah, Daddy, you don't read to me or tuck me in," said Jordyn.

"You don't play wrestling with me," said Ben.

"We want you to come home," said Kaylee. "Mommy was happier when you were home. Now she's just really sad."

"We're all going to be sad right now but this is just how things have to be for now," said Dave. "I know it's tough and I'm not there but I wish I could be. Right now I just can't be there."

"Daddy, please come home," said Jordyn. "Please."

"Yeah, Dad, come home. I'll be good," said Ben.

"Please Daddy!" begged Jordyn. "We miss you."

Dave was starting to feel bad with the way things were going with his dinner with the kids. He missed his kids and he wanted to be with them but right now he couldn't. He knew if he went back into that house him and Alex would be fighting all the time and he didn't want the kids to have to see that and he didn't want them to deal with it. Until he got his thoughts together and decided what he wanted to do he felt it was best he stayed out of the house. His kids were making that harder for him by begging him to come home and telling him they love him. It was literally hurting his heart but he felt they deserved a peaceful environment. Him and Alex couldn't go without fighting when he picked up the kids. What would happen if they were in the same house together until he got his thoughts together? He couldn't take that chance. He was doing what he needed to do. "Guys, I know you love me and I know you miss me. I know you want me to come home but right now that's not going to happen. I love you guys too and I miss you. Believe me I really miss you. I know it's hard for you guys to understand but right now this is how it has to be. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I don't love you, it doesn't mean I don't care and it doesn't mean that I don't miss you. Everyday that I am gone I love each and every one of you more, I still care about you and wonder what you're up to and I miss you more and more everyday. I'm going to visit you every chance I get. I just won't be living in the house for a while. Okay?"

"Okay," they said together. They didn't seem very happy about it but they knew their begging and pleading wasn't going to work this time. They just had to wait it out like Alex was doing. They were just hoping that their dad would change his mind and come home as soon as he could.

***A/N: Those poor kids! They want their dad to come home. He should just swallow his pride and go home to be with them. And poor Alex she wants her husband to come home but he won't. Although he may be on the right track. They couldn't go 10 minutes without a fight what would happen if they were living together while this situation still wasn't resolved? It probably wouldn't be good. Hopefully everything comes back together for them but right now they're just going to deal with some tough times... so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	67. Chapter 67

***Thank-you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

When the kids had finished eating Dave took them home. It was later than he had liked but he was late picking them up and they spent a long afternoon at the museum. When they arrived back at the house the older kids jumped out of the car while Dave got the younger kids out of their car seats. The kids ran up to the door as Dave carried Reagan and held Jordyn's hand as they walked to the door. Dave rang the doorbell because even though it was his house he didn't feel comfortable busting in on Alex. Alex made her way over to the door and opened it allowing the kids to come in. "Sorry it's so late," said Dave. "We had a long afternoon and dinner took longer than I expected."

"It's okay," she said. "You can come in."

"Thanks," he said walking into the house. "Where's Sicily?"

"Sleeping," she said. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No. I'm all right. I think I should be going."

"Daddy, you're leaving?" asked Jordyn looking up at her father.

"Yeah. It's late and Mommy has to get you guys ready for bed. It's time for me to go."

"Well, can you put us to bed. I want you to read Snow White to me," she said.

"That's up to your mom," he said.

"Mommy, can he?" she asked.

"Absolutely," said Alex. "Dave, you know I don't care about that stuff."

"All right," he said. "I'll put you guys to bed."

"Yay!" screamed Jordyn. "DADDY IS GOING TO PUT US TO BED!" she yelled as she ran upstairs. Dave smiled and followed behind her. Alex smiled at Dave. He was a wonderful father and their kids loved him endlessly. She knew he loved them too but didn't understand how he could just walk out on them like he did. She didn't want to say anything to him because she didn't' want to start another argument with him it was too hard for her. She didn't care what Marissa said she knew NOTHING lasted forever and sadly her marriage was one of those things. She was sure that Dave was going to end it all because of her secret. He just didn't understand it.. No one but another mother understands the love a mother has for her children.

Dave was upstairs with the kids helping them get ready for bed. He watched as Josiah and Ben brushed their teeth. When they finished up he tucked each of them into bed and read them each a story. Well, he read Josiah a bedtime story but Ben wanted to read to his dad. Dave was proud of him. He did pretty well at reading. "Good job, Buddy," he said as Ben finished the book.

"Thanks," he said. "Goodnight Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Buddy. Goodnight," he said as he hugged him and then kissed his forehead. He got up from the bed and turned the light off as he walked out of the room. He paused for a minute to look at Ben as he closed his eyes. He loved Ben so much and he didn't understand how he could love a child so much that wasn't his. In fact since he found out Ron was his father he loved Ben even more. He just didn't' understand it. He felt tears in his eyes as he looked at the innocent boy he had raised for the last 6 ½ years. He wiped his tears away as he walked to Kaylee's room to tuck her into bed and read her a story.

When he was finished in Kaylee's room he walked over to Jordyn's room. She was in her bed ready for her dad to read to her. He walked over and tucked her in. "Thanks, Daddy," she said with a smile. "Here's the book. I want to hear Rapunzel instead," she said handing him the book.

"Rapunzel huh?" He asked looking at the book. "Who is Rapunzel?"

"She's a princess Daddy. A mean old lady locked her in a tower and never cut her hair. The mean lady would tell Rapunzel to put her long hair down so she could climb up it to see her. Then a Prince found Rapunzel and then they got married."

"How many times have you heard this story?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"A lot, Daddy. It's my favorite!"

"I can tell," he said as he opened the book and began to read to her. Jordyn stopped him a couple times to point things out and to ask a question. Dave thought it was cute. It was definitely a trait she had inherited from her mom. Alex did the same thing with movies and books. Others may have found it annoying but Dave always thought it was cute. He finally finished up the book, "and they lived happily ever after," he said as he closed the book and laid it down on the night stand.

"Daddy, are you and mommy going to live happily ever after?"

"I don't know," said Dave. "We don't know anything yet."

"Mommy said she lied to you."

"Yes she did," said Dave.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know Jordyn. I wish I could tell you but I can't."

"Oh," she said as she looked at her dad. "Daddy, are you going to forgive Mommy for doing something bad?"

"I don't' know," he said.

"Jesus forgived us," she said. "Remember, Daddy? He was on the tree for us. Remember?"

"Yes, Jordyn, I remember and it was a cross not a tree."

"A cross," she said. "Daddy, I really want you to come back home. I miss you and Mommy misses you too. She cries a lot."

"Jordyn, I thought we went through this at dinner. Daddy can't come home right now. We'll see what happens down the road but right now I'm not coming home."

"That makes me sad, Daddy," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said as he saw the tears coming to her eyes. She was really hurting about this and it broke Dave's heart. "Don't cry please," he said trying to hold back his own tears.

"But Daddy, I'm sad. I want you to come home so bad but if you can't okay."

"You know I love you right?" he asked as he wiped his own tears away after he wiped Jordyn's away.

"Yes, Daddy," she said.

"Okay," he said. "And don't ever forget that I love you. I love you so much. I know you're hurting and you're confused right now about what's going on but I promise everything is going to be okay. Mommy and Daddy are just taking a break right now. You know how sometimes at school you need to take a break?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said.

"That's what Mommy and me are doing. I promise everything will be okay."

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said.

"Cross your heart, hope to die and stick a needle in your eye?"

"Cross my heart," he said making an x across his chest. "Hope to die," he said putting his hands in a praying position. "Stick a needle in my," he said poking himself in the eye.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Pinky Promise me," she said.

"A pinky promise too?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy, a pinky promise too," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said, "I pinky promise that everything is going to be okay."

"Good," she said. "You can't break a pinky promise or you have to eat bugs!" Her dark brown eyes grew big as she said this.

"Ew. I don't' want to eat bugs," he said. "I won't break our pinky promise."

"Good, Daddy," she said. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," he said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy," she said turning to her side to go to sleep as Dave got up from the bed and headed to the door. He turned the light off after he looked at her one last time. Out of all the kids he was sure she was the one hurting the most. It hurt him to see her so emotional about it. She had always been a Daddy's Girl so he knew she would be effected in some way.. He just didn't know it would be so serious. He was walking down the hall to Chelsea's room.

He knocked on the closed door instead of walking in. Chelsea was sensitive about that as she was getting older. "Come in," she said. Dave opened the door to see her sitting at her desk writing. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just writing a paper for school," she said. "What's up?"

"How do you feel about everything? You were pretty quiet at dinner," he said sitting down on her bed and looking around the room. She had her room decorated the same way Alex had her room decorated when she was younger. There were collages of her and her friends hanging on the wall. There was a family collage hanging up as well. She had her trophies from soccer in the room on a shelf. Everything was put away nicely and it was very organized. She was definitely her mother's daughter.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she continued to write.

"Well, I know you, Chels, you're not usually quiet about these things. How do you feel about it?" She pretended not to hear him before he said, "Chels?"

"What?" she asked holding back from crying. She kept her back turned to him so he wouldn't' see her face.

"I asked you a question," he said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't' hear you. What did you say?"

"I asked how you feel about everything," he said.

"Oh," she said laying her pencil down, "how am I supposed to feel about it? I mean it's all happened before. Except last time it was Mama that left you."

"Yeah but that was years ago. How do you feel about it now?"

"I don't know," she said. "I want you to come home but I know how it is. You're going to do your own thing and it doesn't' matter how we feel about it. I think you proved that at dinner. You had all of the kids telling you how much they missed you and wanted you to come home but you're still not coming home. You need your time to think. I get that but I'm 11 the other ones are young and they don't understand. You're making it too hard for them."

"Do you remember what it was like when your Mama and me used to fight all the time when you were little?"

"Yes," she said, "I hated it."

"Exactly. And that's exactly what would happen if I came home right now. I need my time away from your Mama to get my head together and to get my thoughts together. I don't want that kind of environment for your brothers and sisters."

"I know," she said. "But I think you should at least listen to Mama but I know you're not going to unless you're ready to. No one can force you to do anything."

"That's true. I'm not ready to talk to her. And I don't' know when I will be. What she did was wrong."

"We all do bad things but that doesn't mean we should be punished for them. People make mistakes all the time. It's life. You learn from them and move on. You're making it hard for Mama. She has to take care of all these kids by herself."

"She doesn't have to do it alone. If she needs help I am here to help her. And some mistakes just aren't forgivable."

"Yours were and you even got another woman pregnant," she said. "Remember Bella?"

"I remember," he said.

"And Mama forgave you."

"I know but what she did is so much bigger than that."

"Dad, I don't know but Mama's heart is broken because you're not here. And I hate to see her cry. Do you know how many times she cries in a day because you're not here?"

"She cries a lot?" he asked.

"More than you'll ever know," she said. "She's just so sad and she feels really bad about what she did."

"Oh," he said. "I'm just not ready to talk to her about it," he said.

"I figured," she said. "But I know you're going to do it whenever you're ready. You are going to talk to her right?"

"One day," he said. "I'm hurting too. It's been hard for me. No one understands me or what I'm going through. I need time to take it all in and let it settle before I talk to her. It's going to take a little bit of time for my pain to heal."

"All right, Dad," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. You're just concerned and that's all right," he said. "I'm going to go now."

"All right," she said. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I will see you soon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dad," she said with a smile as her dad walked out of her room. She picked up her pencil and went back to writing her paper for school.

Dave made his way downstairs to see Alex feeding Sicily. "She eats a lot huh?"

"She is now 10 lbs," said Alex, "but you didn't' go to the appointment so you wouldn't know that. She loves to eat."

"I see," he said. "I'm going to take off. Ben, Kaylee, Jordyn, Josiah and Reagan are all in bed. Shawn is listening to his Ipod and Chelsea is writing a paper for school."

"On a Saturday night. That's unusual. Are you going to family dinner tomorrow?"

"No, Alex, I'm not."

"What am I supposed to tell my mom and dad? This could be the last family dinner with my mom. She's not looking too good."

"I don't' know. Tell them whatever you want," he said, "it doesn't matter to me but I won't be there."

"Fine," she said. "I don't know why you're being such an ass about this. It's not like you never did me dirty before."

"But I NEVER lied to you about a child," he said.

"True but you have gotten other women pregnant while we were married," she said, "and I forgave you."

"This is a little different, Alex, you lied to me for 6 ½ years. That's a lot worse than me knocking up a couple women."

"Is it worse than you banging all types of sluts while you were on the road?"

"Alex, I'm not having this discussion with you again. What you did was wrong and I need my time to figure it all out and figure out what I want to do."

"Fine," she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said as he walked to the front door. He opened the door and walked out.

Alex looked down at Sicily and said, "I am so sorry that you're not getting to meet your real dad this guy that's been coming here is not the same dad your brothers and sisters knew. He used to be so sweet but right now because Mommy did a bad thing. He's not so sweet. I guess it's only my fault but your daddy does love you. He loves all of you. Mommy just made a mistake and I'm sorry that you're not getting this chance to bond with him. I love you, Sicily," she said as she kissed her forehead. A couple tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she thought about everything her kids were going through. She lied to protect one of them but instead ended up hurting them all in the end. It was too hard for her to understand. She knew she messed up big time and right now there was no way out of it. It was a waiting game and whenever he was ready to talk about it then that would be when they would talk.

***A/N: It's so sad to see the kids effected by all this. Alex lied to protect one of the kids but in the end she ended up hurting them all. I don't think that's what she was going for. Poor Sicily isn't going to meet the dad her brothers and sisters knew.. Jordyn is hurting the most as you can tell and Chelsea is pretty stand-offish about her feelings.. I think maybe she inherited a couple traits from her mom. And DAve could been a little more polite about the family dinner instead of just saying he wasn't going and she could tell her parents whatever. That dinner should go over real well.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	68. Chapter 68

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much**

***This is a sad chapter... I'd advise you to have a box of tissues next to you as you read. **

The next day Alex pulled up to her parents' house with the kids and put the car in park. She was nervous about her family dinner and how it was all going to go. It was the first time in a while since Dave wasn't there to join them. She knew her parents especially her mother would be asking questions. Before her and the kids got out of the car she said, "Remember guys, not a word to Grandma or Papu about Daddy okay?"

"Okay, Mama," said Chelsea. "We know. We're not going to say anything."

"Just checking," she said as she unbuckled her seatbealt. She got out of the car as did the older ones and then she got the twins out of their car seats and Chelsea got Reagan out for her while she grabbed Sicily's car seat out of the car and grabbed her diaper bag. They walked up to the door and Alex rang the doorbell.

A couple minutes later Ted came to the door. "Alex, I'm glad you're here," he said, "come in."

"Thanks," she said walking in behind the kids. "Where's Mom?"

"She's not doing well," he said. "She's in our bed. She didn't want to get out of bed this morning. She's feeling pretty weak right now. She's just not looking good."

"Really?" asked Alex. "I am not ready for this."

"None of us are," he said. "You're missing someone. Where's Dave?"

"He couldn't make it today," she said as they walked to the living room.

"Oh," he said, "So how is that little baby doing?" he asked looking down at Sicily.

"Little? She is HUGE," said Alex taking her out of the car seat. "You should see her chubby legs. She's a chunker because she likes to eat don't you?" she asked the baby.

"Let me hold that little princess," said Ted. Alex handed him the baby. "She is really starting to change her looks," he said looking at her. "Are her eyes blue?"

"Bluish Grey," said Alex, "they're going to change soon. I have NO idea where the blue eyes came from NO one in either of our families have blue eyes."

"I know," he said. "I guess it can happen sometimes."

"I asked the nurse about it and she said that most of the time babies are born with blue eyes but they change. That's news to me because none of my kids ever had blue eyes."

"That's true," said Ted. "So how is everything going?"

"Good," said Alex lying. "Everything is good. The kids are doing well in school, the baby is doing good.. It can't get any better."

"That's good," he said. "So where is Dave hiding at today?"

"Um.. He's actually working at the barber shop," she said.

"I thought he closed it on Sundays?"

"Oh.. I don't know he said he had some inventory. I don't know,' she said.

"I see," he said looking at his daughter weird.

Chelsea grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "you're not a good liar are you?"

"No," she said. "So is Mom up for any visitors or no?"

"She might like to see the kids but I don't know if you want them to see her in the condition she's in. I don't think she's going to make it too much longer. She's in a lot of pain, she can't eat or drink. All she wants to do is sleep. She's so weak and pale it's hard to see but I'm trying to be strong. It's just so hard," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I can imagine," she said. "I'm proud of you, Dad. You're doing so good."

"Thanks," he said. "Did you want to go see her?"

"Yeah," she said. "And I think I'm going to take the kids to see her because if she's as bad as you say she is.. I want them to say their goodbyes."

"All right," he said as he got up and led them upstairs.

"Where is everyone?"

"Church still. Didn't you go?"

"No," she said. "I wasn't in the church going mood today plus with Sicily still being so young I'm waiting a couple more weeks."

"I see," he said. "Brian and Marissa will be here soon. Tony and Athena can't make it because Athena doesn't want to take David out of the house."

"Understandable," she said as they came to the room.

"What are we doing here, Mommy?" asked Jordyn.

"We're going to visit Grandma. She's not feeling well today so she couldn't get out of bed so we're going to cheer her up with a visit."

"Oh. Okay, Mommy," said Jordyn. "Is she going to be better tomorrow?"

"I don't' know," said Alex. "Maybe but we just don't know right now."

"Oh," she said.

"Now.. Before you go in Grandma is going to look a little different and that's okay. We're just going to visit her for a little bit and then we're going to let her get some rest. Okay?"

"Okay," they said in unison.

"All right, let's go," said Alex as her dad turned the door knob.

He walked in first and shut the door behind him. He wanted to get an okay with Sylvia before he allowed Alex and the kids to come in. He had handed Sicily back to Alex before he entered the room. "Hey, Honey," he said.

"Hey, Theodore," she said in a weak faint voice.

"How are you doing? How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. Did you ever know angels smile before they come for you?"

"No," he said as a couple tears came to his eyes. "Are you seeing angels?"

"The whole room is filled with angels," she said with a smile as she lay in the bed.

Ted swallowed hard and tried not to cry. Just by the way his wife was talking he knew it wasn't going to be long. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she wouldn't make it through the night. "I see," he said. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No. I'm just sleepy," she said. "I hate this Ted. I really do."

"Hate what?" he asked.

"Being sick. And hurting.. I'm just ready for the pain to go away."

"Soon, Sylvia, soon," he said. "You have some visitors. Are you up for visitors?"

"Who are they?" she asked weakly.

"Alex and the kids want to see you," he said. "I think Alex is going through something but she won't tell me."

"So what else is new? That's our daughter. Always holding back her feelings. She'll come around," she said. "Let them come in."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said. "I want to see those babies' faces one more time," she said as she struggled to sit up. Ted walked over to help her sit up. He gave her extra pillows so she could be comfortable. "Thank-you," she said.

"Are you ready for them?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. Sylvia looked so horrible sitting in the bed. Her once black hair was now grey, she had no meat on her bones, she was so skinny you could see her bones, her olive skin was now pale and her lips were white. Her eyes had bags under them and she just didn't look good. Ted wasn't sure if the kids should see her like this but Alex insisted they see their grandmother one last time.

"All right," he said as he walked over to the door. He opened it and said, "come in." Alex walked in before the kids and walked over to her mom.. She gave her a light hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Mommy," she said.

"Thank-you, Alexandra. I Love you too," she said in a weak tone. "Let me see that baby."

Alex laid the baby down on the bed next to Sylvia because she knew Sylvia was too weak to hold her. "Sicily, this is your Grandma Brooks."

"She is so precious," said Sylvia as she looked at the baby. "Hi there," she said as Sicily's big eyes were looking at her. "You look just like your Mommy. Yes you do."

"I think she looks like Dave and me," said Alex. "She's a mixture."

"That's true too," she said as the other kids walked over to her.

"Grandma," said Jordyn.

"Yes?"

"Can I give you a hug?"

"Of course," she said.

"Okay," said Jordyn with a smile as she walked over and gave her grandma a hug as gently as she could. "I love you, Grandma."

"I love you too," said Sylvia as she kissed Jordyn's cheek. "Now, Alexandra, this one looks just like you. I can see you in her. This is exactly how you looked at 4 years old. You acted the same way too. You're going to have a lot of fun with this one."

"I bet," said Alex with a smile.

"Grandma," said Chelsea, "do you feel sad?"

"Why would I feel sad?" she asked as she played with the baby.

"Because you're dying," she said.

"GRANDMA IS GOING TO DIE!" yelled Jordyn. "You can't die, Grandma. I love you too much!"

"We all die someday," said Sylvia. "It's okay. And Chelsea, I'm not sad at all. Dying is like a graduation. I get to meet Jesus and God. I'm ready to go home. There's nothing to be sad about. Death should be a celebration."

"But I'm sad," she said. "I don't' want you to go," said Chelsea as she started to cry.

"It's going to be okay," said Sylvia. "Death only ends a life. It doesn't end a relationship. I will always be with you in your heart and I will be watching over ALL of you from Heaven."

"Okay, Grandma," said Chelsea sadly.

"And Ben and Kaylee, why are you two being so quiet? You too, Josiah."

"I don't know," said Kaylee. "I love you," she said hugging Sylvia.

"I love you too."

"Grandma," said Ben.

"Yes?"

"What do you think Heaven is like?"

Sylvia thought for a moment and said, "I think it's a lot like the Earth but with no fighting, hatred or violence. I think it's just a peaceful environment and there's no jobs. You just get to relax all day. I think you get to make friends but I really won't know until I get there."

"I wish they had phones in Heaven that way you could call me and I could call you," said Ben. He was trying not to cry. He was trying to be a brave boy but it was all too much. He was the first of Alex's kids to start crying. He could no longer hold it back anymore and the tears came streaming from his eyes as he choked on his tears. "I love you, Grandma."

"I love you too," said Sylvia as she too began to cry. Ben's crying had began a crying fest because after he let loose everyone else let loose. Jordyn and Josiah were too young to understand anything going on but since they saw everyone else crying they began crying too. They shared a few memories and then began laughing from Sylvia's stories. In the middle of Sylvia's story telling Marissa, Brian, Charlie and little Sylvia joined in. They spent some time as a family and just enjoyed some time with Sylvia before she was gone forever. It was an emotional afternoon for them. It was filled of laughter and an even share of tears. Sylvia didn't want to be remembered as the person she used to be but much rather for the person she was now. She loved her family more than words could say. She put on a brave face acting like she was ready to go but the truth was she didn't want to leave her family. She wished she could be with them longer. She wanted to be with them longer. She wanted to be with her grandchildren longer. She wanted to see how Sicily and Sylvia turned out. She wanted to be there to see all of her grandchildren graduate from high school. She wanted to be there for Ted. She wanted to grow old with him but it wasn't in the cards for her. She was going to miss her family more than words could say. She was really worried about Alex because she could tell through out the afternoon there was something wrong with her.

After everyone gave Sylvia their hugs and kisses they were leaving the room so she could get some rest. Alex was the last one to hug her and kiss her. She was on her way out the door when Sylvia said, "Alex, wait."

"Huh?" asked Alex as she stopped in her tracks.

"I want to talk to you for a minute," she said.

"Mom, I think you should get your rest. You don't look too good."

"Sit down. I want to talk to you. I'm still your mother whether I'm sick or not. Sit down."

"All right," said Alex as she walked back over to the bed and took a seat as she held Sicily. "What's wrong?"

"I think I should be asking you that," she said. "You seem so distant today. Is something bothering you?"

"Not really," she said.

"You're lying, Alex. Where's Dave?"

"Working," she said.

"Where is he really? I've known you for almost 36 years. I know when you're lying and when you're not. Where is Dave? Are you two having problems?"

Alex knew she couldn't lie to her mom anymore and she said, "Yes, we're having problems. He left me."

"Alex, I am so sorry. What happened?"

"I did something stupid, Mommy," she said.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I lied to him and he found out about it."

"Oh no. What did you lie about, Alex?"

"Ben," she said. "I've been lying for years about him. He's not Dave's son."

"I can't say that I'm surprised. I've known that for a while," she said.

"You did?" asked Alex.

"Yes," she said. "I've known since he was a baby. Ron's mom and me used to talk about it. Why did you lie, Alex?"

"Because I wanted to protect Ben from being hurt. His life was threatened. If people knew Ron was his dad they would have came after him. I couldn't let that happen. The best thing for me to do was lie to Dave. At first I really didn't' know but Dave made me get that paternity test on him. That's when I found out. Then Ron and me came to an agreement on what to do about him. We decided the best thing to do was to continue living the way we were. It was to keep Ben safe but I don't' even know how safe he is anymore. I messed up big time, Mom. I really ruined my marriage."

"Does Dave know?" she asked.

"He won't listen to me. He wants nothing to do with me," she said. "I was stupid for doing what I did and I deserve everything Dave is doing to me."

"No, Alex, you're not stupid. You only did what you thought was best for your son. You couldn't have possibly known that Dave was going to treat you like this. I'm sure he's going to listen to you one day. I'll admit I didn't like Dave when you started dating him or when you first got married. Then you separated from him and got back with him which I thought was the dumbest thing you could have done but honestly. Everything turned out better than I thought. I never expected him to change. I never expected him to be who he is. I think what made me like him and realize he's good for you is when he flew all the way up from Louisiana to save you from self destruction. He could have just let you go but he didn't. That is true love and right now you're having a rough patch but if his love for you allows him to do that… his love for you will allow him to forgive you. Dave is a good guy and I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

"I don't know," said Alex.

"And even if it doesn't turn out okay you're a strong woman. I raised you well enough to make it on your own. It's going to be tough at first but I know you can do it. You're a great mom and you have beautiful kids. I know you would do anything for them and I know you just want what's best for them but sometimes plans change. I know you can handle any storm or any tragedy that comes your way because you're a strong woman. You're tenacious and there is NOTHING that can hold you down. I know you, Alex and everything is going to be okay. Do not worry about anything. Remember everything is held in God's hands. He has a plan for each and every one of us. I'm sure he has a plan for you too. He knows how this is going to turn out and I believe he's just going to allow Dave to forgive you so that you two can enjoy your lives together and grow old together. Just don't' get worried over it. I'm sure it's all going to be okay."

"Okay," said Alex. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," she said. "I know I didn't always treat you the best but I did love you. You were my only girl and boy did I love you. You were my pride and joy for years. I know I pushed you too hard and was too hard on you but I just wanted you to have the best. I wanted the best for you. I wish I could go back and change how things were. I wish I could go back and get that time to know you better and have this relationship with you. I am so sorry. I tried," she said. "I really tried."

"Mom, now that I'm older and I have kids of my own.. I see why you treated me the way you did. I know why you were so tough on me. It's because as a mother you wanted the best for me. You knew my true potential and you wanted me to reach it. You've taught me so many things that I am going to use for a long time. You taught me how to be a wife, you taught me how to be a mother… you made me the woman I am today. And all I can say is thank-you. If you wouldn't' have pushed me and gave me limits I wouldn't be as wonderful as I am today. Thank-you. I love you so much."

"You're welcome," said Sylvia wiping away tears. "I love you too," she said as she hugged Alex. "Alexandra Nichole," she said as she held her daughter. "I never wanted you to have that name. I wanted to name you Rosetta Lynn but your dad insisted on naming you after his mom and the more I look at you today.. The more I see you're not a Rosetta or a Rosie or whatever. That's for snooty people minus your Nonna of course but you are so far from being snooty and stuck up.. Alexandra was the best name for you."

"You don't like Rosalia either or Rosetta?"

"No. You were always better than her and Chelsea is always better than Rosetta. I'm glad I have you for my daughter rather than her because I would have gone crazy. I am honored and blessed that you thank me for making you the woman you are today because you are one of the most beautiful, intelligent, caring, friendly, strong and independent women I have ever met. I am so glad to say that Alexandra Nichole Bautista is my daughter. And just so you know.. I may not be with you on Earth but I will be with you forever inside your heart. I will watch you everyday from Heaven and I promise I'll tell God no more babies for you," she said with a laugh causing Alex to laugh through her tears, "but I will be watching you everyday. I will help you with your kids from Heaven. I will be with you everyday and whenever you feel things are getting too tough just look up and I will be there. I will be the wind blowing the trees, the flowers blooming in the spring, the rainfall in the spring, I will be stream water running in the summer, I will be the leaves falling from the trees in the autumn and I will be the snow falling in the winter. I will be there with you in every season all you have to do is look around and I will be there."

"Oh, Mom," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alexandra," she said kissing the top of her head. "But right now I need you to be strong for me okay?"

"Okay, Mom. I will be strong for you."

"Thank-you and I need you to be there for your dad. He's going to need you. I'm scared of him being alone. I just need you to be there for him."

"I will," she said as the tears fell harder. "I will be there."

"Thank-you," she said. Sylvia was very proud of Alex and she was glad she was her daughter. She couldn't have asked for a better one. Sylvia knew her time was coming close to an end but she needed to get that last word out to Alex. She had held it back for so long. She couldn't go before she told her. Sylvia wasn't sure how much longer she had left but she felt at peace knowing she finally told Alex. Alex had left Sylvia to rest. Sylvia was in need of some rest and Alex needed to go home to get the kids ready for bed and to give them baths so they were ready for school the next day. She was worried about her mom for most of the time she was getting the kids ready for bed. She couldn't' take her mind off of it.

Once she had the kids in bed she had just sat down in the living room to watch a little bit of TV before Sicily woke up for a feeding when her cell phone began to ring…

***A/N: So Sylvia knew all along about Ben... Sylvia is definitely sweeter now than she was before. Alex is going to be devastated when she goes.. Not much to say about this chapter but you can see the love Alex has for her mom and the love Sylvia has for Alex. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	69. Chapter 69

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***A semi-sad chapter.. be prepared. **

Alex muted the TV and picked up her cell phone. She saw Dad come across the screen and she took a deep breath before she answered it. "Hello?"

"Alex," said her father. She could hear him choking on his tears and she knew he had been crying. She heard him choke on his words before he spoke the words she had feared hearing for a long time, "your mother has passed on." He finally managed to get it out before he started to break down on the other end of the phone.

Alex felt that overwhelming feeling of sadness creep into her body and felt her heart shatter into pieces as he spoke the words she wished she hadn't heard but they were as real as could be. She felt her eyes get heavy with tears and two tears ran down her cheeks before she began to cry hysterically.. "No," she managed to choke out. "It's too soon."

"I'm sorry, Alex, but your mom has passed on," he said.

"Dad," was all she could say as she continued to cry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Alex continued to cry before she said, "no, Dad. I'm not okay. Why is she gone so soon?"

"It was time," he said sniffling. "Do you think you can come over? Brian is coming over. I need you two here tonight."

"I can try," she said. "I need to call Dave to see if he can come stay with the kids but do you mind if I bring Sicily with me?"

"That's fine," he said. "It's going to be okay, Alex. She's in a better place now."

"Dad, I wish she was here now," she said as she continued to cry.

"We all do," he said. "Call Dave and let me know what he says and then call me back okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye," he said before hanging up the phone.

Alex took a few minutes to get herself together as she continued to cry about her mother. She didn't understand why she died so soon and she wished she could have one more day with her. She sat thinking about all the good times she had with her mom and everything she had done for her. She was the woman that gave her life. She wasn't ready to let her go yet. Once Alex finally stopped crying she picked up her cell phone and dialed Dave's number. It rang a couple times before he finally answered, "Hello?"

"Dave, it's me," she said trying not to cry but she could feel it all building up inside. Her throat hurt as she held her cries in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need you to come stay with the kids so I can go to my dad's house," she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My mom passed away sometime this evening. My dad needs Brian and me over there. And I need someone to watch the kids because they are in bed for school tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said. "I'm going to miss your mom."

"Thanks," she said, "I'm going to miss her too."

"So are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's just hard right now. I literally just found out," she said.

"I see," he said.

"So can you come over to watch the kids?"

"I would but I can't," he said. "I have work early in the morning. I'm not going to be able to help you out tonight."

"Come on, Dave, my mom just died. I need to go be with my dad. It's not like you can't sleep. The kids are going to be sleeping and I'm even taking Sicily with me. The other ones are asleep. Please, Dave."

"I can't. I'm sorry. It's not my time with them."

"You know you're a real asshole," said Alex. "My mom just f**king died and you can't even help me out."

"What do you want me to do, Alex? Drop everything because your mom died and you need to leave? My time with the kids is Saturday afternoons. You wanted them all this time so find someone to do it. I can't."

"Because I was supposed to know my mom was going to die. You know you used to be the sweetest guy but now you're an asshole. How can you try to start a fight after I JUST found out my mom died?"

"And you used to be the sweetest girl until you lied to me about Ben," he said.

"All right. I lied about Ben. I apologized and I told you I have reason BUT you won't listen to me. You're making it harder than it has to be. If you would just listen to me."

"Alex, I don't want to listen to you right now. Drop it."

"You brought the shit up," said Alex. "All I did was ask you to come over to keep an eye on the kids so I could go see my dad after he lost my mother," she said as began to cry again. She couldn't believe that Dave was being the way he was. Her mom had just died. He could feel however he wanted about her but she at least expected him to be there when she needed him the most but obviously he would rather fight with her. "Why are you trying to fight me right now? I thought you would be here for me. I thought you would be willing to help me out but I guess I was wrong. I can't even believe this. I know everything is messed up between us right now but really do you need to treat me this way," she said crying harder.

Dave could hear her crying over the phone and began to feel bad for not helping her out. He was just going over to watch the kids not to talk to her because he was not ready for that. "I'm sorry," he said. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be an asshole. I am genuinely sorry for your loss and I feel bad for treating you this way. I am sorry. I will help you out. I'll get there as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Don't' bother," she said. "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't' want to do."

"Alex, I'm serious. I don't mind. I can be there in 10-15 minutes. Just give me about 5 extra minutes to get ready and I'll be there."

"Fine," she said as she wiped her eyes. "That gives me time to get Sicily's stuff together."

"Okay," he said. "I will see you when I get there."

"All right," she said. "Thank-you."

"No problem," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said hanging up the phone. As soon as she was off the phone she went upstairs to the nursery to get Sicily's things together. She looked at the family picture hanging in the nursery and began to wonder if things were ever going to be that way again. She just wanted happiness and wanted to be happy. It seemed like her entire world was falling apart. She knew that God would NEVER give her more than she could handle but he was filling her plate pretty full. She didn't know what to do anymore her first best friend; her mother, had passed away that day and her other best friend didn't want anything to do with her until he was ready. It was a hard break for Alex but she hoped everything would be all right eventually. She continued packing up Sicily's things and gently picked her up out of the crib trying not to wake her up. She took her downstairs and put on her snowsuit and got her in the car seat so she was ready to go when Dave got there.

When Dave finally arrived he knocked on the door and Alex quickly answered it. She wanted to get to her dad's as soon as possible to comfort him and so that he could comfort her. She needed to be with her family the most right now and that's just what she was going to do. "Alex, give your dad my condolences. And I am sorry for your loss."

"I will let him know. Thank-you," she said. "The kids are all in bed and they should continue to sleep for most of the night. If you want to get some rest you can sleep on the couch. I should be home tonight if not I'm at my dad's. I am going to try to be here with the kids tomorrow morning when they wake up so I can tell them."

"All right," he said. "Be careful out there." He went to kiss her lips but then changed his mind and hugged her instead. "Bye."

"Bye," said Alex as she hurried out the door. Once she was gone Dave locked the door and went into the living room to get some sleep.

When Alex arrived at her dad's house she rushed to get Sicily out of the car and rushed to the front door. She didn't bother to ring the doorbell and just walked into the house to see Brian and Ted talking. "Dad," she said. "I'm here."

"Good," he said. His eyes were blood shot and he was puffy underneath them. She could tell he'd been crying for a while. His voice was hoarse and his hair was a mess. "I am so glad to see you," he said as he hugged her.

"Glad to see you too," she said as she cried on her dad's shoulder as he cried on hers. Brian joined in the hug and cried as well. They needed to get through it as a family. They needed to be with each other to cry and to talk and whatever else they needed to do. "When did it happen?" asked Alex.

"It didn't happen too long after you left with the kids. I went in to check on her and she was laying in the bed smiling. She was as happy as could be. I asked her if she was all right and the last words she spoke to me," he said as he started to choke on his words and his eyes filled with tears, "she said, 'I'm all right. I'll be better in a minute. The angels are here. They're ready for me. They said it's time to go home.' I asked her what she was talking about and she said, 'the angels around my bed. They want me to come with them. I love you, Ted. I will always love you. Tell Alex, Brian, Chris and Keith I love them. Tell all my grandchildren I love them. I will be waiting for you. I love you, Ted. Goodbye.' And with that she closed her eyes. She jolted a couple times and then she was gone," he said as he cried harder.

"Dad, I am so sorry," said Alex. "I should have stayed longer. I should have been here."

"No, Alex, you did what you had to do. Your mom didn't want anyone there but me. She waited till after you left. She didn't want you to see her go. It's okay."

"No. I should have stayed," said Alex. "I should have been here you shouldn't' have been alone."

"Alex, it's okay," he said. "She went peacefully and that's all we could ask for."

"Why did she have to go, Dad? WHY? Why did God take her from us? I want her back," said Alex. "I really want her back." Alex couldn't control it anymore before she started to cry.

"Alex, it's okay," said Brian. "She is in a better place. God took her because it was her time to go. He needed another angel and he took her. He saw her in pain, saw her tired and saw her weak. He didn't' want to see her like that anymore so he took her home with him to make her an angel. She's not feeling any pain, she's not tired and she's not weak. If anything she's up there smiling down on us right now."

"I know, Bri, but it's so hard," she said. "With everything going on with Dave and me I need her the most right now. I can't believe she's gone."

"She's gone from the earth but she's not gone from your heart. You know Mom. She's up in Heaven right now figuring out a way to make everything okay with you and Dave. She's not going to let you down. She's working with God now," he said with a smile. "She's in good hands with him."

"Am I missing something here?" asked Ted. "What is going on with Alex and Dave?"

"Dad, that's not important right now," said Alex. "It's all about mom and us right now. Let's not worry about that."

"All right," he said. "I love you guys and thank-you for being here."

"No problem, Dad," said Alex.

"No problem at all," said Brian. "I'm really going to miss Mom."

"We all are," said Ted. "I don't even know how I'm going to get through life without her. Who's going to be there to tell me not to eat cookies before dinner or who's going to be there to pick out my ties and shirts in the morning? Who is going to make my dinner and my breakfast? Who is going to pack my lunch? Who is going to be MY best friend? I lost my best friend tonight. My life will NEVER be the same."

"It's okay, Dad," said Brian.

"Brian, how can you be so calm?" asked Alex.

"Because I know now Mom doesn't have to worry about having cancer, she doesn't have to worry about being in pain, she doesn't have to worry about being weak and she doesn't have to worry about being tired. She's a pain free, well rested, strong, healthy and beautiful angel in Heaven. She is better up there now than she was down here. And that's okay because that's what life is supposed to be about. You work so hard to get to Heaven because it's better than earth….. She's in a better place now."

"Yes she is," said Ted. "Do you two think you're up for discussing funeral plans?"

"I guess," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Brian.

"All right, before your mother passed away she decided she was going to be cremated. I asked her if she wanted her ashes spread anywhere and she didn't. She wanted me to keep her ashes."

"Okay," said Alex. "So she's being cremated?"

"Yes and I believe they are cremating her tomorrow and the memorial service is going to be held on Wednesday morning at 11. You each are more than welcome to speak at the service if you would like. Even Chelsea can speak if she would like. That's up to you guys but I would really appreciate it if you two would say something about your mom and how wonderful she was. She deserves it."

"I'll speak," said Brian.

"Me too," said Alex. "It may be a little hard for me to make it through but I can manage."

"All right, good," he said. "I don't' want the memorial service to be sad. I want it to be a celebration of your mother's life. I want you guys to remember the good times with her. This is to celebrate her life not focus on her death. Yes she's moved on but it should be seen as a celebration. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Dad, don't you think this is all going fast? I mean Wednesday already?" asked Alex.

"It's going so fast because your mother and me had a plan in motion for her death," he said.

"You can't hold her memorial service off a week or a couple more days?" she asked. "I think Wednesday is TOO soon. I need time to heal. Brian needs time to heal. So do you and not to mention Chris and Keith need time to fly out here. I think we should wait till at least Friday or Monday."

"I think Alex is right," said Brian. "This is all going too fast. I think Friday or Monday is better. It gives people the chance to heal and come to grips with Mom's death."

"Okay," he said. "I think I like Monday better. That gives us enough time and everything won't be so rushed."

"That's better," said Alex.

"I agree," said Brian. "And like Alex said it gives Chris and Keith the chance to come out here."

"I can tell you right now Keith and Chris aren't coming to your mom's memorial service."

"Why?" asked Brian.

"Because they don't want to. I called and told them that your mother passed and they both pretty much shrugged it off. I told them I would let them know when the service was and they told me not to bother because they weren't going. They said your mother made their lives miserable. They said that's the reason they moved so far away was to get away from her."

"What heartless people," said Alex. "And to think they are her sons. They have the nerve to talk that way about their deceased mother like she didn't mean anything to them. I don't even want to call them my brothers."

"Did you expect anything less from them?" asked Brian. "We all know how they felt about her. They don't' need to be here."

"You're right," said Alex, "but still she was their mother. They need to pay their respects."

"Good luck with that," said Ted. "It's not going to happen."

"I guess not," said Alex. "They'll regret it."

"Yes they will," said Brian.

They continued talking for a while about the memorial service and what was going to happen. They started remember times they had with Sylvia and neither of them wanted to believe she was completely gone. Sicily slept the entire time they were talking but once she woke up and got fussy Alex decided it was time to leave. Before she left she told her dad anything he needed she was there to help him. She offered to do his laundry and cook some of his meals for him. She just wanted to help him out. She didn't know how else to help him. She knew it was hard for him because he had lost his wife and he was left to live alone in an empty house. Alex didn't' want him to be alone but he decided he was going to stay there a while longer till he found a smaller place for himself. He thanked Alex for everything and he was so happy she stepped up the way she did. It made him proud.

When Alex got home she quietly walked into the house and walked Sicily up to the nursery before coming downstairs to see Dave sleeping on the couch or at least thinking he was sleeping on the couch. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Fine," she said, "and I know things aren't great between us but she is your mother in law. You're more than welcome to come to the memorial service."

"I'll be there. When is it?"

"On Monday," she said. "I'll let you know a time when I find out. Okay?"

"Okay," he said. "I'm glad everything went good and I'm glad to see you're doing all right but I'm going to go back to the barbershop now."

"You're more than welcome to stay here," she said.

"No," he said. "It's better if I left. Goodnight," he said getting up from the couch. He headed over to the front door, grabbed his jacket and opened the door. He said goodnight one more time but nothing else. He didn't hug her or kiss her. He just walked out the door like he was some casual friend. It made Alex want to cry as she locked up the door and set the alarm before going upstairs and trying to go to sleep but all she could do was lay in her bed in cry. She wasn't even able to cry herself to sleep. She was too upset to sleep so she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from the night stand to write what she wanted to share at the memorial service. As she finished it up she ended up falling asleep.

***A/N: Dave could have been a little more sympathetic toward Alex. Her mom had just died and he wanted to be a jerk. That was horrible. Alex's entire world is falling apart around her.. You have to feel bad for her.. she's possibly lost her husband, her mom just died and chances are Ben is in danger since Chris and Brian obviously know. The poor girl can't catch a break.. and it's a shame her brothers are the way they are about their mother. Sure Sylvia was a little mean but toward the end she was a very sweet woman.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	70. Chapter 70

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***A semi-sad chapter.. be prepared. **

Alex muted the TV and picked up her cell phone. She saw Dad come across the screen and she took a deep breath before she answered it. "Hello?"

"Alex," said her father. She could hear him choking on his tears and she knew he had been crying. She heard him choke on his words before he spoke the words she had feared hearing for a long time, "your mother has passed on." He finally managed to get it out before he started to break down on the other end of the phone.

Alex felt that overwhelming feeling of sadness creep into her body and felt her heart shatter into pieces as he spoke the words she wished she hadn't heard but they were as real as could be. She felt her eyes get heavy with tears and two tears ran down her cheeks before she began to cry hysterically.. "No," she managed to choke out. "It's too soon."

"I'm sorry, Alex, but your mom has passed on," he said.

"Dad," was all she could say as she continued to cry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Alex continued to cry before she said, "no, Dad. I'm not okay. Why is she gone so soon?"

"It was time," he said sniffling. "Do you think you can come over? Brian is coming over. I need you two here tonight."

"I can try," she said. "I need to call Dave to see if he can come stay with the kids but do you mind if I bring Sicily with me?"

"That's fine," he said. "It's going to be okay, Alex. She's in a better place now."

"Dad, I wish she was here now," she said as she continued to cry.

"We all do," he said. "Call Dave and let me know what he says and then call me back okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye," he said before hanging up the phone.

Alex took a few minutes to get herself together as she continued to cry about her mother. She didn't understand why she died so soon and she wished she could have one more day with her. She sat thinking about all the good times she had with her mom and everything she had done for her. She was the woman that gave her life. She wasn't ready to let her go yet. Once Alex finally stopped crying she picked up her cell phone and dialed Dave's number. It rang a couple times before he finally answered, "Hello?"

"Dave, it's me," she said trying not to cry but she could feel it all building up inside. Her throat hurt as she held her cries in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need you to come stay with the kids so I can go to my dad's house," she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My mom passed away sometime this evening. My dad needs Brian and me over there. And I need someone to watch the kids because they are in bed for school tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said. "I'm going to miss your mom."

"Thanks," she said, "I'm going to miss her too."

"So are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's just hard right now. I literally just found out," she said.

"I see," he said.

"So can you come over to watch the kids?"

"I would but I can't," he said. "I have work early in the morning. I'm not going to be able to help you out tonight."

"Come on, Dave, my mom just died. I need to go be with my dad. It's not like you can't sleep. The kids are going to be sleeping and I'm even taking Sicily with me. The other ones are asleep. Please, Dave."

"I can't. I'm sorry. It's not my time with them."

"You know you're a real asshole," said Alex. "My mom just f**king died and you can't even help me out."

"What do you want me to do, Alex? Drop everything because your mom died and you need to leave? My time with the kids is Saturday afternoons. You wanted them all this time so find someone to do it. I can't."

"Because I was supposed to know my mom was going to die. You know you used to be the sweetest guy but now you're an asshole. How can you try to start a fight after I JUST found out my mom died?"

"And you used to be the sweetest girl until you lied to me about Ben," he said.

"All right. I lied about Ben. I apologized and I told you I have reason BUT you won't listen to me. You're making it harder than it has to be. If you would just listen to me."

"Alex, I don't want to listen to you right now. Drop it."

"You brought the shit up," said Alex. "All I did was ask you to come over to keep an eye on the kids so I could go see my dad after he lost my mother," she said as began to cry again. She couldn't believe that Dave was being the way he was. Her mom had just died. He could feel however he wanted about her but she at least expected him to be there when she needed him the most but obviously he would rather fight with her. "Why are you trying to fight me right now? I thought you would be here for me. I thought you would be willing to help me out but I guess I was wrong. I can't even believe this. I know everything is messed up between us right now but really do you need to treat me this way," she said crying harder.

Dave could hear her crying over the phone and began to feel bad for not helping her out. He was just going over to watch the kids not to talk to her because he was not ready for that. "I'm sorry," he said. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be an asshole. I am genuinely sorry for your loss and I feel bad for treating you this way. I am sorry. I will help you out. I'll get there as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Don't' bother," she said. "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't' want to do."

"Alex, I'm serious. I don't mind. I can be there in 10-15 minutes. Just give me about 5 extra minutes to get ready and I'll be there."

"Fine," she said as she wiped her eyes. "That gives me time to get Sicily's stuff together."

"Okay," he said. "I will see you when I get there."

"All right," she said. "Thank-you."

"No problem," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said hanging up the phone. As soon as she was off the phone she went upstairs to the nursery to get Sicily's things together. She looked at the family picture hanging in the nursery and began to wonder if things were ever going to be that way again. She just wanted happiness and wanted to be happy. It seemed like her entire world was falling apart. She knew that God would NEVER give her more than she could handle but he was filling her plate pretty full. She didn't know what to do anymore her first best friend; her mother, had passed away that day and her other best friend didn't want anything to do with her until he was ready. It was a hard break for Alex but she hoped everything would be all right eventually. She continued packing up Sicily's things and gently picked her up out of the crib trying not to wake her up. She took her downstairs and put on her snowsuit and got her in the car seat so she was ready to go when Dave got there.

When Dave finally arrived he knocked on the door and Alex quickly answered it. She wanted to get to her dad's as soon as possible to comfort him and so that he could comfort her. She needed to be with her family the most right now and that's just what she was going to do. "Alex, give your dad my condolences. And I am sorry for your loss."

"I will let him know. Thank-you," she said. "The kids are all in bed and they should continue to sleep for most of the night. If you want to get some rest you can sleep on the couch. I should be home tonight if not I'm at my dad's. I am going to try to be here with the kids tomorrow morning when they wake up so I can tell them."

"All right," he said. "Be careful out there." He went to kiss her lips but then changed his mind and hugged her instead. "Bye."

"Bye," said Alex as she hurried out the door. Once she was gone Dave locked the door and went into the living room to get some sleep.

When Alex arrived at her dad's house she rushed to get Sicily out of the car and rushed to the front door. She didn't bother to ring the doorbell and just walked into the house to see Brian and Ted talking. "Dad," she said. "I'm here."

"Good," he said. His eyes were blood shot and he was puffy underneath them. She could tell he'd been crying for a while. His voice was hoarse and his hair was a mess. "I am so glad to see you," he said as he hugged her.

"Glad to see you too," she said as she cried on her dad's shoulder as he cried on hers. Brian joined in the hug and cried as well. They needed to get through it as a family. They needed to be with each other to cry and to talk and whatever else they needed to do. "When did it happen?" asked Alex.

"It didn't happen too long after you left with the kids. I went in to check on her and she was laying in the bed smiling. She was as happy as could be. I asked her if she was all right and the last words she spoke to me," he said as he started to choke on his words and his eyes filled with tears, "she said, 'I'm all right. I'll be better in a minute. The angels are here. They're ready for me. They said it's time to go home.' I asked her what she was talking about and she said, 'the angels around my bed. They want me to come with them. I love you, Ted. I will always love you. Tell Alex, Brian, Chris and Keith I love them. Tell all my grandchildren I love them. I will be waiting for you. I love you, Ted. Goodbye.' And with that she closed her eyes. She jolted a couple times and then she was gone," he said as he cried harder.

"Dad, I am so sorry," said Alex. "I should have stayed longer. I should have been here."

"No, Alex, you did what you had to do. Your mom didn't want anyone there but me. She waited till after you left. She didn't want you to see her go. It's okay."

"No. I should have stayed," said Alex. "I should have been here you shouldn't' have been alone."

"Alex, it's okay," he said. "She went peacefully and that's all we could ask for."

"Why did she have to go, Dad? WHY? Why did God take her from us? I want her back," said Alex. "I really want her back." Alex couldn't control it anymore before she started to cry.

"Alex, it's okay," said Brian. "She is in a better place. God took her because it was her time to go. He needed another angel and he took her. He saw her in pain, saw her tired and saw her weak. He didn't' want to see her like that anymore so he took her home with him to make her an angel. She's not feeling any pain, she's not tired and she's not weak. If anything she's up there smiling down on us right now."

"I know, Bri, but it's so hard," she said. "With everything going on with Dave and me I need her the most right now. I can't believe she's gone."

"She's gone from the earth but she's not gone from your heart. You know Mom. She's up in Heaven right now figuring out a way to make everything okay with you and Dave. She's not going to let you down. She's working with God now," he said with a smile. "She's in good hands with him."

"Am I missing something here?" asked Ted. "What is going on with Alex and Dave?"

"Dad, that's not important right now," said Alex. "It's all about mom and us right now. Let's not worry about that."

"All right," he said. "I love you guys and thank-you for being here."

"No problem, Dad," said Alex.

"No problem at all," said Brian. "I'm really going to miss Mom."

"We all are," said Ted. "I don't even know how I'm going to get through life without her. Who's going to be there to tell me not to eat cookies before dinner or who's going to be there to pick out my ties and shirts in the morning? Who is going to make my dinner and my breakfast? Who is going to pack my lunch? Who is going to be MY best friend? I lost my best friend tonight. My life will NEVER be the same."

"It's okay, Dad," said Brian.

"Brian, how can you be so calm?" asked Alex.

"Because I know now Mom doesn't have to worry about having cancer, she doesn't have to worry about being in pain, she doesn't have to worry about being weak and she doesn't have to worry about being tired. She's a pain free, well rested, strong, healthy and beautiful angel in Heaven. She is better up there now than she was down here. And that's okay because that's what life is supposed to be about. You work so hard to get to Heaven because it's better than earth….. She's in a better place now."

"Yes she is," said Ted. "Do you two think you're up for discussing funeral plans?"

"I guess," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Brian.

"All right, before your mother passed away she decided she was going to be cremated. I asked her if she wanted her ashes spread anywhere and she didn't. She wanted me to keep her ashes."

"Okay," said Alex. "So she's being cremated?"

"Yes and I believe they are cremating her tomorrow and the memorial service is going to be held on Wednesday morning at 11. You each are more than welcome to speak at the service if you would like. Even Chelsea can speak if she would like. That's up to you guys but I would really appreciate it if you two would say something about your mom and how wonderful she was. She deserves it."

"I'll speak," said Brian.

"Me too," said Alex. "It may be a little hard for me to make it through but I can manage."

"All right, good," he said. "I don't' want the memorial service to be sad. I want it to be a celebration of your mother's life. I want you guys to remember the good times with her. This is to celebrate her life not focus on her death. Yes she's moved on but it should be seen as a celebration. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Dad, don't you think this is all going fast? I mean Wednesday already?" asked Alex.

"It's going so fast because your mother and me had a plan in motion for her death," he said.

"You can't hold her memorial service off a week or a couple more days?" she asked. "I think Wednesday is TOO soon. I need time to heal. Brian needs time to heal. So do you and not to mention Chris and Keith need time to fly out here. I think we should wait till at least Friday or Monday."

"I think Alex is right," said Brian. "This is all going too fast. I think Friday or Monday is better. It gives people the chance to heal and come to grips with Mom's death."

"Okay," he said. "I think I like Monday better. That gives us enough time and everything won't be so rushed."

"That's better," said Alex.

"I agree," said Brian. "And like Alex said it gives Chris and Keith the chance to come out here."

"I can tell you right now Keith and Chris aren't coming to your mom's memorial service."

"Why?" asked Brian.

"Because they don't want to. I called and told them that your mother passed and they both pretty much shrugged it off. I told them I would let them know when the service was and they told me not to bother because they weren't going. They said your mother made their lives miserable. They said that's the reason they moved so far away was to get away from her."

"What heartless people," said Alex. "And to think they are her sons. They have the nerve to talk that way about their deceased mother like she didn't mean anything to them. I don't even want to call them my brothers."

"Did you expect anything less from them?" asked Brian. "We all know how they felt about her. They don't' need to be here."

"You're right," said Alex, "but still she was their mother. They need to pay their respects."

"Good luck with that," said Ted. "It's not going to happen."

"I guess not," said Alex. "They'll regret it."

"Yes they will," said Brian.

They continued talking for a while about the memorial service and what was going to happen. They started remember times they had with Sylvia and neither of them wanted to believe she was completely gone. Sicily slept the entire time they were talking but once she woke up and got fussy Alex decided it was time to leave. Before she left she told her dad anything he needed she was there to help him. She offered to do his laundry and cook some of his meals for him. She just wanted to help him out. She didn't know how else to help him. She knew it was hard for him because he had lost his wife and he was left to live alone in an empty house. Alex didn't' want him to be alone but he decided he was going to stay there a while longer till he found a smaller place for himself. He thanked Alex for everything and he was so happy she stepped up the way she did. It made him proud.

When Alex got home she quietly walked into the house and walked Sicily up to the nursery before coming downstairs to see Dave sleeping on the couch or at least thinking he was sleeping on the couch. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Fine," she said, "and I know things aren't great between us but she is your mother in law. You're more than welcome to come to the memorial service."

"I'll be there. When is it?"

"On Monday," she said. "I'll let you know a time when I find out. Okay?"

"Okay," he said. "I'm glad everything went good and I'm glad to see you're doing all right but I'm going to go back to the barbershop now."

"You're more than welcome to stay here," she said.

"No," he said. "It's better if I left. Goodnight," he said getting up from the couch. He headed over to the front door, grabbed his jacket and opened the door. He said goodnight one more time but nothing else. He didn't hug her or kiss her. He just walked out the door like he was some casual friend. It made Alex want to cry as she locked up the door and set the alarm before going upstairs and trying to go to sleep but all she could do was lay in her bed in cry. She wasn't even able to cry herself to sleep. She was too upset to sleep so she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from the night stand to write what she wanted to share at the memorial service. As she finished it up she ended up falling asleep.

***A/N: Dave could have been a little more sympathetic toward Alex. Her mom had just died and he wanted to be a jerk. That was horrible. Alex's entire world is falling apart around her.. You have to feel bad for her.. she's possibly lost her husband, her mom just died and chances are Ben is in danger since Chris and Brian obviously know. The poor girl can't catch a break.. and it's a shame her brothers are the way they are about their mother. Sure Sylvia was a little mean but toward the end she was a very sweet woman.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	71. Chapter 71

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

The next morning Alex was in the kitchen giving the kids breakfast. She hadn't told them yet about Sylvia's passing. She wasn't sure if she had the heart to tell them or not. Her eyes were red and puffy from her constant crying and her brown hair was a thrown into a messy bun. The kids watched her as she poured them each a bowl of cereal. "Mama," said Chelsea. "Are you okay? You look pretty rough."

"Gee thanks, Chels," she said pouring milk onto Josiah's cereal.

"Thank-you, Mommy," he said.

"You're welcome," she said. "Guys, I have to tell you something," she said as she felt the tears coming to her eyes again.

"What's wrong, Mom?" asked Ben as he ate his cereal.

"Did something happen last night?" asked Shawn.

Alex felt a tear run down her cheek as Jordyn said, "Mommy, why are you crying? Are you sad because Daddy left?"

"No," said Alex. "Last night after we left your Grandma's house she went to Heaven."

"She went to Heaven?" asked Jordyn. "Is she coming back?"

"No, Jordyn," said Alex. "She's an angel now."

"So she died?" asked Jordyn.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Mama, NO," said Chelsea as her eyes swelled up with tears.

"GRANDMA IS NOT DEAD!" yelled Ben.

"I'm sorry," said Alex. "She's no longer with us."

"That's not fair, Mama," said Chelsea. "I never got to say goodbye."

"We all got to say goodbye yesterday," she said as she sat down.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Alex," said Shawn.

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile.

"I can't believe this," said Ben. "I'm going to miss Grandma. She was the best Grandma in the world!"

"Me too, Buddy," said Alex. "But she's in a better place right now and she's looking down smiling on us."

"Grandma is gone always?" asked Kaylee.

"Always," said Alex, "but just because we can't see her doesn't mean she's not there. She's going to be with us forever inside our hearts. Just because she's gone doesn't mean she's forgotten."

"I won't forget Grandma," said Jordyn. "She is my favorite."

"I won't forget her either," said Ben.

"Are you sure she can't come back?" asked Jordyn.

"It would be nice if she could but she can't," said Alex. "Believe me, Jordyn all night I have been up wishing she could come back, wishing I could have one more day with her. It's going to be tough but we will be all right. And it's okay to cry. Take my word for it I've been crying since I found out. It's okay."

"So I can cry?" asked Chelsea.

"Absolutely," said Alex. "And I think I'm going to keep you guys out of school for the day to give you some time to heal. Okay?"

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"YES! NO SCHOOL!" said Ben.

"Ben, it's not for a holiday it's because of your Grandmother's passing."

"I know," he said. "Mom, I want Grandma back. I'm going to miss her SO much!" That's all it took for Ben to burst into tears. After that he threw his spoon down and ran over to his mom. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him as he cried on her shoulder. Once Ben started they all started. Alex was soon surrounded by 7 crying children. She knew it was a good idea to keep them out of school for the day because she didn't know how emotional they would be. They finally finished breakfast and Alex did what she could to keep their minds off of it There were occasional breakdowns but that was to be expected. Ben came up with the idea to write a letter to their grandma so Ben, Chelsea and Kaylee all wrote letters to Sylvia while Jordyn, Josiah and Reagan colored her pictures. It made Alex smile to see how much they loved their grandma. She was reading over their letters and smiled.

"These are very good. I think you guys should read them at her memorial service next week."

"Okay," said Ben. "I want to do that."

"All right. I'll let Papu know. Chelsea and Kaylee do you guys want to read yours?"

"I don't," said Kaylee. "I don't like talking in front of people."

"I will," said Chelsea.

"All right. It will mean a lot to your Papu. Ben, good idea."

"Thank-you," he said. "I just wish I could really send a letter to Grandma."

"That would be nice wouldn't it?" asked Alex, "but it's okay when you read it at her Memorial service she'll hear you. She will be listening."

"Cool," said Ben. Alex realized at that point she didn't need Dave to be there to comfort her although it would be nice if he was but it didn't' matter. She had her kids to comfort her and her job was to comfort them. They were all doing pretty well during the end of the day. It was tough but they handled it pretty well. The next few days were tough too and there were a few breakdowns but they were all still letting it sink in. They were all very close to their grandmother so it was expected for them to breakdown and cry from time to time. It was easier for the older ones to understand that their Grandma wasn't coming back but as for the younger ones they didn't understand the fact their Grandma was completely gone from the Earth. It was hard for Alex as they asked if Grandma came back yet or if she was done being dead. She had to explain time and time again that she wasn't coming back but she didn't think it did any good because they were still hoping for the return of their grandma.

Monday came quickly for Alex. A lot quicker than she would have liked. She wanted it to go slow because she knew by the end of the day everything with her mom would become real and there was no turning back. Alex and the kids arrived at the church earlier than everyone else so that they could greet the guests as they entered the church for the memorial service. As the people walked passed them they gave them their condolences and showered them with hugs, handshakes and a few kisses on the cheek. As they were greeting people Dave finally made his way over to them in his black sweater that was tight fitting on his body and a pair of black slacks. He wore his sunglasses into the church as if it was a sunny day in January. It was a fairly foggy type of day no need for sunglasses but that was Dave for you. "Hey," he said as he came up to Alex.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said as he hugged her. She took in the smell of his cologne and it felt good to have his arms wrapped around her body and to wrap her arms around his but she knew it wasn't going to last.

"Thanks," she said as he pulled away. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right. It's hard but I'm okay," she said.

"That's good. What about the kids? How did they take it?"

"They're handling it a little better than I expected but they're doing good with it. We have breakdowns from time to time but that's to be expected."

"Yeah," he said. "Well, I'm going to go find a seat. I'll see you later."

"You can sit with us if you want. Just because we're temporarily separated doesn't mean we're not family. You're still my family you can sit with us."

"No. I'll be all right," he said as he walked away. He walked over to Alex's dad and brother and gave them his condolences as well before going to find a seat inside the sanctuary.

Alex shook her head as she walked passed her dad and brother to go sit down with the kids so the service could start. "Are you okay?" asked Ted as he sat down next to his daughter.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Just checking," he said as the priest came out to do the opening prayer.

After the prayer the priest invited the choir up to sing "Blessed Assurance." When the song was finished he began to discuss Sylvia and her life. He explained how she was a big part of the church, her battle with breast cancer and how she went home to be with the Lord. He talked about how much she loved her family and how much they meant to her. He explained how happy she was each time she found out she was having a grandchild and how happy she was when she would talk about her children and grandchildren. He talked about how she was a good wife to Ted and then called Ted up to say a few words. Ted came up to the podium and began to say, "This is going to be hard for me but I'm going to try to make it through. My wife was diagnosed with breast cancer about 7 years ago. She began with her chemotherapy and when that wasn't helping she got blasted with radiation. I had seen my wife lose EVERY hair on her body because of it but she was always happy. Sylvia was a strong woman. She was your typical Italian woman. She valued her family. They meant EVERYTHING to her. She was so proud of her children. All four of them; Christopher, Keith, Alexandra and Brian, they meant the world to her. She loved children all together which is why she became a teacher but left her job once she was diagnosed with the cancer. Sylvia was a strong woman she didn't want to be treated as if she was sick. She wanted to be treated like she normally was. She insisted on hosting family dinner after family dinner on Sundays even if she wasn't feeling her best the only Sunday she didn't do the dinner was the last Sunday she was here on Earth. I knew that was going to be a bad day when she couldn't even get out of bed to do what she loved. She was my best friend and the first woman I ever loved that much. She was my entire world. I met her after she had been married and escaped from an abusive relationship with her young son Christopher. I met her on a rainy night. She was sitting on a park bench with a young boy as I was driving home from a long day at work. I saw them sitting there and I couldn't just leave them there. I stopped and offered them a ride to a shelter but she told me she had already been there but there was no room so I offered her my house. We got to talking and we began dating and eventually got married. We had our problems at the beginning like most couples do but we got through them. We went on the run from her ex-husband but he kept finding us but my job was to protect Sylvia. My job has always been to protect my wife. I wish I could have protected her more so that she would still be here but I can't go back. She's gone and there's nothing that can change it. I love her still and I will never stop loving her. My son-in-law asked me a few weeks ago how I could be so strong and so calm about everything and my reply was I had to be strong for her. You don't know how strong you really are until that's you're only option. I couldn't make the cancer go away, I couldn't make her feel better all I could do was be strong for her and let her know I could handle anything with her. That's just what I did. She was my best friend. My life is never going to be the same without her but she will continue to be in my heart as I live everyday. And I am going to be strong for her. I'm not going to let this ruin me. I'm going to look at this like it's a celebration. She's graduated up to Heaven and that's the least I could ask for. I will miss her but I know she will be with me everyday."

Once he sat down the priest called Alex up to speak. Alex got up and walked to the podium. She took a deep breath before she began to talk. "Sylvia Brooks.. What more can I say? You either loved her or you hated her. My mother was a very honest, straight up person. If she didn't like something she would let you know. She was never one to hide her emotions and a lot of people took that the wrong way but that's just how she was. My mother was the BEST woman I ever knew. I couldn't have asked for a better mother. WE didn't always see eye to eye on things and we had some pretty big fights but who hasn't? It's a part of life. Mothers and their daughters fight but it never meant I loved her less. I loved her so much no matter what she did or said to me. She taught me so many things in my life from cooking, cleaning to being a strong woman. And most importantly she taught me how to be a great mother. My mother always wanted the best for her kids. When we were younger we didn't see that but now I know that's all she wanted from me. She knew I could give more than I was giving. She knew my true potential and that's all she wanted me to do was to give my full potential. She was a wonderful mother and grandmother. My kids loved her endlessly. I remember the day I told her I was pregnant with my oldest. I had never seen her so happy. She started planning my baby shower right away and she grew even more excited when she found out it was a girl. After having 3 boys and one girl she wanted more girls in the family. She was ecstatic over the fact I was having a little girl. She even made sure she was there for the birth of my daughter. She was with me from the time I went into labor until the time they took her out through c-section. It was a trying time in the delivery room that day. My husband and my mom weren't getting along and then everything started happening to my daughter. Her cord got wrapped around her neck and she almost died. My mom was there to help through it all. She held my hand tight as they did what they needed to do. As my baby was taken from my stomach she was blue instead of pink but she wasn't breathing like she should have been or crying like she should have been. My mother held my hand tight and told me everything was going to be all right. She was praying as they did what they could for my daughter and soon enough she started crying. We both breathed a sigh of relief and they allowed my mom to cut the cord. She was so proud it was amazing. My mom was a take charge kind of person. She helped me plan my wedding and everything. She came off a little rude but deep down she was the sweetest woman you'd ever meet. She was amazing. I am going to miss her so much. My life will never be the same without her. For the last week I've been wishing I could go back and have one more day with her. I just want one more day with her but I know right now she's in Heaven smiling down. No matter what I'm going through or what's going on in my life I know she's always going to be there in spirit to help me get through it. Like my brother said she is working with God now. And like I told my daughter Jordyn, she may be gone but she will never be forgotten."

Alex wiped away a couple tears and then took her seat next to her dad as he wrapped his arm around his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "That was beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said as the priest went on to speak. He read from the book of Ecclesiastes stating that there was a time for everything. He explained everything happened for a reason and then he invited the choir up again to sing "Count your Blessings." Before allowing Chelsea and Ben to read their letters to their grandma.

Chelsea went up first and took the microphone down to her level and began to read the paper in front of her. "Dear Grandma, I couldn't have asked for a better Grandma. You were one of the best. You were a strong, caring and loving person. Every week I saw you stand in a kitchen over a hot stove preparing a meal for our family. You would cook for hours on end and then you would serve everyone at the table before serving yourself. You would often eat cold meals because you wanted everyone else to be taken care of first. You were selfless and thought of others before yourself. You made sure everyone was taken care of before yourself. You were so giving and you were always there no matter what the problem was. You were always there. When my mama went to work you stepped up and offered to watch my brothers, sisters and me. I know that was a hard task because we're not the best behaved children but we try. You were an amazing person and an amazing Grandma. There is no one better than you. I am going to miss you and I love you so much! Love, Chelsea," she said before she took a seat next to her mom.

Ben went next to read his letter to his grandma. "Dear Grandma, I love you. I am going to miss you a lot. I know you're going to be in my heart forever. I wish I could really give you this letter in Heaven or call you from Heaven because I like to talk to you. I used to talk to you on the phone all the time but now I can't. I miss you a lot and I can't wait until I can see you again. Is Heaven everything you thought it would be? I hope you're still waiting for us because I know we're all waiting for the day to see you again. I love you, Grandma," he said before he joined his brothers and sisters in the pew.

The priest came up to end the service with a prayer and then dismissed the family out first. Others followed behind them as they went downstairs to have a dinner in honor of Sylvia's life. There was a poster board of pictures of Sylvia and her family. Pictures of her with her children, her husband, her sisters, her brothers, her nieces, her nephews and her grandchildren. It was a great way to remember Sylvia. Their family had turn the dinner into a celebration as they celebrated the fact Sylvia was no longer sick, in pain and that she was now home with the Lord. It was the best place for her to be. Alex and her family and friends just enjoyed the time together remembering Sylvia. Dave didn't speak to Alex at all during the entire dinner. He kept his distance as he talked to his kids occasionally but other than that he kept his distance from Alex and her family. It kind of bummed Alex out even more because right now she needed Dave more than anything but he wasn't there. She felt so alone and so lost. She just wanted him to be there to hold her in his arms and let her know everything was okay. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was before. Ted saw Alex looking sad and said to her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said as she fed Sicily a bottle.

"Well, you look really sad and you haven't taken your eyes off of Dave since he's been here. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Dad. Dave and me are just having a rough time right now. It will be okay."

"It's so rough that he can't even come over here to see if you're okay?"

"I guess not," said Alex. "It's whatever."

"Alex, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm fine. Everything's going to be okay. I just have to believe it is. And I miss my mom. It's just a tough time right now but it will be okay. It has to be."

"Well, I'm here for you if you need me okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said as her dad hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Alex had enough of the dinner so she took the kids and left before the others. She said her goodbyes and then headed back to her house. Dave was still there and watched her leave. He felt so bad for her and he wanted nothing more than to follow her and go back to the house with her. He just wanted to wrap her in his arms and let her know everything was going to be okay but he wasn't ready for that. He was still so upset with her. He didn't even know why. He just wanted the pain he was feeling and the hurt he felt to disappear. He wanted his life back with his wife but he would never get that back until he buried the negative feelings he felt toward her. He shook his head and decided it was time for him to leave and go back to the lonely barber shop for the night.

***A/N: Dave needs to swallow his pride and talk to Alex. She needs him the most right now. This is a really tough time for her she doesn't need her husband ignoring her and not wanting to talk to her also. What she did was wrong and hurtful but still she has forgiven him for EVERYTHING he's done. He should just forgive her and move on so that they both can be there for their kids because their kids are hit hard by the passing of their grandmother. So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for reading. **


	72. Chapter 72

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much... **

A couple weeks later nothing had really changed. Alex was still saddened by the passing of her mother as were the kids. Her dad was taking it really hard and hated to be alone so he was spending more time with Alex and the kids. He'd been staying at Alex's house to help her out while she was helping him out by being there for him. They were getting through it together. The death of Sylvia had brought Alex, Ted and Brian closer together. Alex finally told her dad all about Ben and how Dave wasn't his father. She told him that Ron was his father and that's why Dave wasn't living there at the moment. It had been so long since the truth came out but Dave still hadn't budged to talk to his wife. They talked on a need to know basis and their conversations when he picked up the kids only consisted of a simple hello, how are you doing and goodbye. It was never anything more than that. Alex pretended it didn't bother her on the outside as she wore a fake smile as if nothing was wrong but inside she was crying, she was broken. Everything was crushed her heart had felt like it was ripped out of her chest stomped on and shattered into pieces. It was all too much for her to handle as she was dealing with the death of her mother and the separation from her husband. She didn't understand how her life went from blissful to sadness in a matter of a month and a half. She just wanted to turn time back to make things the way they were. She wanted to go back to the times where she could go to her parents' house and her mom would still be there. She wanted to go back to the times when her husband was there to help her out with the kids. The times her husband would hold her in his arms. Times like this when she needed him the most to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay because if they could make it through everything they've gone through in the past they could make it through anything. She scoffed at the thoughts of him saying that. She was doubtful that they would ever make it through this mess she made. Dave was a stubborn man if he wasn't ready to forgive the chances were he probably wasn't going to forgive her. Alex was on the way to move on with her life knowing that her marriage was possibly over.

The truth about Dave was he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Alex had hurt him more than he ever thought she would. It was a stab to his heart the day he saw the video of her speaking to Ron about the true paternity of Ben. It tore him apart on the inside. He never thought in a million years Alex would be able to lie to him about something so serious and to keep it a secret for 6 years. He wasn't sure if he could forgive her. He felt anger toward her something he had never felt before and not to mention the disappointment he had in her. This wasn't something she would have done he felt that Ron influenced her to lie. Even if it was to protect Ben she still should have told him. Dave was on a flight to Florida to visit his mom and to get away from the stresses in New York City. As he flew to New York he thought about the day Alex told him she was pregnant with Ben. The day they were in her tiny Louisiana apartment the day came back to him naturally. He remembered going into Alex's bedroom as she showed him the pregnancy test. He remembered the happiness he felt as she told him the news. He remembered thinking this was his one chance to make things work with her. He remembered promising her to be there and be a better dad. He remembered everything he had to do to get her back. Everything he had to give up to get her back. He thought it was pretty selfish now that she was lying about Ben the whole time. He couldn't forget the joy he felt when they went to that appointment. The appointment that told them they were having a boy. He remembered how Ben wasn't hiding anything on that ultrasound. He remembered how they joked about Ben having Alex's nose and how he wasn't ashamed of what he had. Then he thought about the day Ben was born. The same day they had gone to court about Bella and Kaylee. The day they were awarded full custody of Kaylee. He remembered Alex going into labor at the courthouse and them rushing her to the hospital but the labor took forever to progress. He remembered May 11th at 9:20 p.m. when that 9lb 6oz baby made his way into the world. He remembered crying at the birth of his boy. He was scared to hold him at first but he swallowed his fear and held that beautiful baby. He cut his umbilical cord and introduced himself as his dad.. No matter what any paternity test said Dave was his father since that May 11th. Nothing was ever going to change that. The problem was Alex lied to him since day one and that was just something he couldn't accept or something he didn't want to accept. Dave continued to think about his times with Ben up until the day everything changed as he flew to the warm and sunny Florida weather.

A few hours later Dave's plane touched down in Tampa, Florida. He departed from the plane and headed to the baggage claim. He wasn't planning on taking a long trip just a few days away from everything to spend with his mom. It had been a long time since he got to see his mom so he was looking forward to the time with her. Once he had his bags he headed out of the airport to take a cab to his old home. The same home he first shared with Alex. He knew it was all going to be bittersweet once he arrived at the house. As the cab pulled up to the house he took a deep breath remembering the day Alex fell in love with the house back when everything seemed so simple between them. Before everything started falling apart between them. The same house Alex left him in. He never could sell it because of the memories it held which is why he gave it to his mom. He didn't want to sell it. He wanted to keep it forever. He paid the cabbie the cab fair before getting out of the car. The cabbie got out and helped Dave with his bags and soon Dave walked up to the front door of the house. The Florida weather was beautiful definitely better than the bitter cold they were experiencing in New York City better than the threat of a big blizzard coming from the Midwest ready to blanket New York at any moment. It felt good. He missed the south and missed having summer all year round. Dave felt nostalgic as he rang the doorbell. Every memory he ever shared with Alex in that house hit him like a ton of bricks whether they were good or bad. Donna opened the door to see Dave standing there. "DJ!" she said excitement covered her face as she grew the biggest smile possible. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "How are you doing? It's been a while."

"I'm all right," he said hugging his mom back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said moving out of the way for him to enter the house. She looked behind him hoping to see the kids and Alex but they were no where in sight. "Where is Alex and the kids?"

"They are in New York," he said as his mom shut the door.

"I was under the impression they were coming," she said as they headed to the living room.

"Not this time," he said quickly making up a lie, "we didn't want to take the kids out of school for a trip. Maybe next time."

"I see," she said. "So how is that new granddaughter of mine doing? What's her name?"

"Sicily," he said with a smile. "She's doing very well. She's growing pretty quickly. Almost 2 months old."

"Wow," she said. "Where does the time go?"

"I don't know," he said. "It seems like yesterday she was born. I have some pictures of her on my phone if you want to see her."

"You know I do," said Donna proudly. That's one thing Dave could say about his mom. She was a proud Grandma. She loved her grandchildren to death. Her living room was covered with pictures of them. Pictures of them from when they were babies, school pictures, dance pictures, T-ball pictures and pretty much any picture Alex had sent to her.

Dave pulled out his cell phone and opened the pictures of Sicily up so he could show his mom. "And this is little Miss Sicily Noel," said Dave showing her the phone.

Donna took the phone and looked at the picture and slowly clicked through them. She grew a smile on her face and said, "She is absolutely beautiful. She is a mix of both you and Alex. She's beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Dave with a smile. "She's a chunker though."

"Yeah she is," said Donna with a smile. "Just like her Daddy was."

"Oh.. Mom," he said. He hated how his mom brought up the fact he was a chubby baby and how he was a big baby. It seemed every time him and Alex had a baby she would bring it up. He knew she was going to pull out pictures next to prove to him he was really chubby. And just like he predicted she pulled out his baby book from under the coffee table. "Not the baby book," he said.

"I'm just showing you how big you were as a baby," she said opening the book. "Look at you. A head full of hair and chunky."

"Mom.. Put it away please," he begged.

"But you grew up to be a handsome man. A very handsome in shape man."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"So," she said putting the book back, "I haven't heard from Alex in a while. Is she okay?"

"Um. Yeah. I think so," he said. "Her mom just passed away. I know she's been taking it hard."

"And you're here in Florida while she's in New York? What's wrong with you?" she asked. She was a little upset that her son could just leave Alex in New York during a tough time while he came to visit her.

"Nothing, Mom," he said. "I just.. never mind."

"DJ, what's going on?" She asked. She could tell by her son's body language that something was bothering her son.

"Nothing," he said.

"DJ, I have known you for 52 years. You can't lie to me. I know when something is up so just tell me," she said. "What's going on with you and Alex?"

"It's just our marriage isn't what I thought it was.. Alex isn't who I thought she was," said Dave as he took a deep breath and leaned back on the couch.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Donna. She was confused about what was going on.

"It just means Alex isn't who I thought she was for the last 14 years.. And our marriage isn't what I thought it was."

"Clarify please," she said looking at the distraught look on her son's face.

"Alex is a liar. A lying bitch. All this time she made me to be the bad person but this time it's her that's the bad person. She's done worse than I could have ever done to her."

"Okay," said Donna shocked by Dave's feelings toward Alex. She was shocked by his words. She didn't know what Alex did but she knew it was something that hurt Dave deeply. "What happened?"

"She lied to me, Mom," said Dave with tears in his eyes. "She lied to me."

"About what?" asked Donna taking Dave's hand to comfort him as he started to cry.

"Ben. She lied to me about Ben. For 6 ½ years, Mom, she lied to me about him."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not Ben's father. Ron is. Ron has been his father since the beginning. I am NOTHING to him. He's not my son," he said before he started to choke on his words.

"Dave, I'm sorry," she said. "How did you find out?"

"I was sent a tape. A tape of Ron and Alex talking about it. She blatantly said that Ben was Ron's son."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Why did she lie about it though?"

"I don't know," he said still crying. "She said she had her reasons. I don't' want to listen to them. Nothing can justify her lying to me. She should have told me from the beginning."

"That's true," said Donna, "but maybe she didn't know at the beginning. Maybe she thought Ben was yours when she found out she was pregnant."

"Bullshit. She knew all along."

"Dave, I don't' think Alex is like that."

"Alex is a liar. She's a lying bitch. I put NOTHING passed her right now. She knew."

"You don't' know that unless you're going to listen to her," she said. "It's not like you never lied to her or cheated on her."

"This isn't about me. It's about Alex lying to me for 6 ½ years about being Ben's father."

"And I'm sure she had a reason," said Donna.

"There is no justifying this. This is just something you don't do. You don't' lie to someone about their child's paternity. I am NOTHING to Ben."

"Does Ben think you're nothing to him?" she asked.

Dave cried a little harder and said, "no. I am everything to him. I am his dad according to him."

"Of course you're his dad. You're all he's ever known. He doesn't know Ron. He doesn't know that life. He knows the life that you gave him. You are his father. You have been there for him since day one. You watched him come into this world. It doesn't matter what a piece of paper says or a test says it's what your heart says. What does your heart say?"

"That I'm his dad," said Dave.

"So what's the problem? If you know by your heart you're his father what is the problem?"

"I don't know," said Dave, "Alex lied to me."

"And she said she has a reason so you need to listen to her. Why do you have to be like this?"

"Be like what?"

"Stubborn," said Donna. "You've always been stubborn and your stubbornness has gotten you no where plenty of times. Stop being stubborn and listen to your wife."

"I can't. I don't think I can forgive her for this," he said.

"And there is that stubbornness talking again. I can't believe this."

"Believe what? That Alex lied? Because I cant' believe it either."

"No.. I don't' believe that you won't forgive her," said Donna.

"I don't' think I can. I think this marriage is over," said Dave. "I don't' want to go back."

"And that I don't believe either. I can't believe this. AFTER EVERYTHING you two have gone through you just want to walk away because she lied to you. You want to walk away and call it quits because you don't want to hear her out because you're so stubborn? Dave, that's ridiculous. Stop being stubborn. Listen to her. Give her the benefit of the doubt for all you know she has a good reason for doing what she did. She has forgiven you for everything you've done to her. You got other women pregnant, you cheated on her plenty of times but she always took you back. You put her through hell and she still took you back. She still forgave you but the one time she messes up you can't forgive her and you just want to walk away. Then what the hell was the point of going through everything you went through? What was the point of quitting your job, what was the point of changing your life for her? What was the point of renewing your vows? What was the point of all that if you're just going to walk away and not even try?"

"Mom, things change. I can't be with her anymore. I can't look at her everyday and tell her I love her knowing she lied to me about Ben. I just can't do it and I don't' want to do it. I don't want to hear what she has to say. I just want a clean break and move on with my life."

"Dave, I can't believe I'm hearing this," she said. "I think you need to do a little more thinking about your decision and think about all the times Alex forgave you and everything you've done to her. Because I'll be honest with you. You were no knight in shining armor at the beginning. It took Alex leaving you for you to get your shit together. You claim to love her and want forever with her but now you don't love her and you don't want forever?"

"Why would I want forever with someone that lies to me? And I never said I didn't love her."

"Dave, all marriages have rough patches. You two have had your share of rough patches and each time you've gotten through it. Do you love her?"

"Yes I love her," he said, "but I'm not happy with her."

"Obviously but how can you love her and not listen to what she has to say? How can you love her and just want to walk away now that things have gotten tough?"

"Because it hurt me, Mom. It broke my heart. When she told me the truth it tore my heart in two. I can't bring myself to forgive her."

"So you're just going to walk away?"

"At this point," he said, "yes. I am."

"Well, David, I think you better think about your decision a little more," she said getting up, "because it's not just affecting you. It's affecting Chelsea, Ben, Kaylee, Jordyn, Josiah and Sicily. You need to think about your kids and do what's best for them. And I can tell you right now walking away is NOT what's best for them," she said as she walked out of the living room.

"IT'S WHAT I HAVE TO DO!" said Dave as he laid down on the couch. He didn't want to think his mom was right. He wanted to do what was best for him and his decision was to walk away. He didn't want to be with someone that lied to him. He just wanted to get away from her but he was still going to listen to his mom and think about his decision. He thought about it the few days he was in Florida but he was still torn on what he wanted to do. He wanted to leave her but then he didn't. He was in worse shape leaving Florida than he was when he arrived. He was hurt and confused but had NO idea what to do. He took in everything his mom said but it wasn't enough to fully convince him to listen to Alex. He had to really think hard about listening to what she had to say. He didn't know how long it would take or if it would ever happened but he wanted things to stay the way they were for now and deep down he still wanted to leave her because he felt that what she did was unforgivable. And NO reason would change his mind.

***A/N: Dave is a stubborn fool.. now he wants to leave Alex for messing up ONE time? SHe did what she needed to do to make sure her son was safe and Dave can't even hear her out. Donna makes a good point. Dave put Alex through hell.. treated her like crap and she gave him chance after chance. It took her to leave him for him to finally change but in the end she took him back AFTER everything. After Kaylee, after Sasha, after Kyra... she took him back but he can't even accept her apology for protecting her own son and for one mistake. He just wants to walk a way.. he's a stubborn fool... and if Donna can't talk sense into him no one can but there may be ONE person that could do it... maybe some time with his good friend Randy will help him out.. We will have to see if Randy comes to the rescue again... so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	73. Chapter 73

***Thank-you all for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated.. thank-you all so much! **

A couple days later after Dave arrived back to New York City Alex was taking the kids to the barber shop so they could visit with their dad and also because Ben and Josiah were in a major need of haircuts. Even though her and Dave weren't on the best terms she knew he would have a fit if she took the boys somewhere else to get a haircut. She drove into the city as the kids were being surprisingly quiet considering the fact she only had Sicily, Jordyn, Josiah and Ben. Kaylee was at a friend's house while Chelsea and Shawn were hanging out at Athena's house helping her out with David and Lexie. Reagan was visiting her maternal grandparents for the day. "Mom, is dad coming home soon?" asked Ben from the backseat.

"I doubt it," said Alex, "but that's okay. It's us for now. We're doing all right."

"Yeah but I miss Dad. It's not the same," he said.

"I know," said Alex as she looked for a parking space. She hated driving in the city on a Saturday afternoon. Finding a parking place near the barbershop was like finding a needle in a haystack but she eventually found one about 2 blocks away. It was the closest she could get. She got Jordyn and Josiah out of the car and made sure they were bundled up before she got Sicily out of the car after putting a blanket over the carseat. It was a really cold day in February. It was in the single digits and she didn't want to risk the kids getting too cold as they walked to the barbershop. Ben helped her out by carrying Sicily's diaper bag and holding onto Josiah's hand as they crossed the streets. "You know the more I deal with this cold the more I want to move back to the South. What do you say, Ben?"

"The south was cool. I liked Louisiana. Let's go back."

"That's what I'm saying. I moved back to be near my mom but now that she's not here I think that Grandpa, you guys, Uncle Brian, Tony, Athena and your dad should all move down south. We wouldn't' have to deal with the single digit weather."

"I want to move!" said Ben.

"I don't," said Jordyn. "I like it here."

"Jordyn, we're not really moving," said Alex, "but it would be nice if we could. There's too much going on for us up here for us to pack up and move. You don't have to worry about that."

"Good," she said as they continued walking.

Their walk seemed longer than Alex thought it should take but they finally reached Dave's barbershop and entered the door to feel the heat blaring. "Hi, Alex," said Dave's new receptionist Heidi.

"Hi," she said as she sat the carseat down after removing the blanket from covering Sicily so the air couldn't get to her. "Is Dave here?"

"Yeah," she said looking at Sicily. "He's in the back."

"Okay," said Alex as she helped Jordyn get her jacket off along with her gloves and hat. "It's freezing outside."

"I know," said Heidi. "Where did you end up parking?"

"Two blocks down the road," said Alex. "It's crazy! I HATE the city on Saturdays."

"It is a lot more crowded," said Heidi with a smile. Dave hired Heidi back when he reopened the shop. Heidi was your typical salon girl. She sported a new manicure each time Alex had seen her, her black hair sort of resembled the famous Kate Gosselin do but it was a little longer. She was petite but always wore some type of baby doll t-shirt with a cami underneath. She showed a little cleavage but not too much she kept it PG. She wore jeans with holes in them mostly but sometimes she also wore black pants. She wore her make up a little heavy at times but Alex couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Alex wasn't happy about her working there at first but then she learned Heidi was engaged and had a 3 year old daughter. That's when it wasn't a big deal to Alex.

"Tell me about it," said Alex as she walked over to hang up the kids' jackets. "Has it been busy in here today?"

"It was earlier," she answered, "but now nothing."

"I see," said Alex as she removed Sicily's gloves and hat to put in the diaper bag.

"She is getting so big!"

"She sure is," said Alex. "She's an eater."

"I bet," she said with a smile. "Babies are so cute. I'm trying to talk my fiance into having another but he's not ready for another. He said Brooklyn is enough for now so I guess I have to wait till he's ready."

"Anytime you're feeling maternal and want to take an extra kid you can gladly take one of mine," said Alex with a small laugh.

"I'll take you up on that offer," she said as Dave came out from the back.

"Hey," said Alex as he walked over.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, Daddy!" said Jordyn as she hugged her dad's legs.

"Hi, Jordy," he said. Alex couldn't stand when he called her Jordy. It was a pet peeve and she knew lately he did it to antagonize her. She rolled her eyes as he hugged Josiah and then Ben. "How's school going, Ben?"

"Good," said Ben. "I didn't get in trouble this week," he said.

"That's good. Give me a high five, Buddy," said Dave holding up his hand so Ben could high five it. "Proud of you," he said with a smile. Dave's smile could still melt Alex's heart in a second. It was his dimples that made it so amazing. They were like the cherry on top of an ice cream sundae. "And look at you," he said to Sicily as he unbuckled her and removed her snow outfit before picking her up out of the car seat. "She's getting so big! And her eyes are finally starting to change. Where'd she get the blue eyes from?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "It just happens sometimes I guess."

"Yeah," he said as he cradled her in his arms. "So how are you doing?"

"All right. I could be better. What about you?" she asked. She contemplated telling him that she was miserable. Miserable without him, lonely without him, sad without him, feeling like life had no meaning anymore and lost without her mom. She wanted to tell him her world was falling apart but the only thing keeping her going were the kids. She wanted to tell him she was exhausted and she needed his help but she didn't. She held it inside and went with the simple answer.

"I'm all right," he said. "So what are you doing here today?"

"The boys need a haircut desperately," she said rubbing Josiah's head. "See?" she said showing him the out of control hair on his head that was growing into his eyes and over his ears.

"I see that," said Dave with a smile. "You're going to be the shaggy dog pretty soon."

"No I'm not, Dad," said Josiah with a smile.

"And look at this guy," said Dave as he touched Ben's curly hair. "This is out of control. It's all over the place."

"I know," said Alex. "But I really love his curls."

"I do too but, Alex, this is out of control."

"I know. So can you trim them up?"

"Of course and Heidi this is going to be free so don't charge her. She's my wife and they are my children. It's free." It made Alex feel good to hear Dave call her his wife and to say they are HIS children. It made her happy that he still considered Ben his son even though he wasn't. She was beginning to think maybe there was still hope for them. Hope that everything would be okay.

"I wasn't going to charge them," said Heidi with a smile.

"All right," said Dave, "let's go take care of this stuff unless you want me to put cornrows in Ben's hair," he said handing Sicily back to Alex.

"Um… no," said Alex, "just trim it up."

"All right. I was joking and besides I'm not the cornrow expert.. Surprisingly I save that job for Tony."

"He is pretty good at it," she said thinking how much she wished he didn't do that. Do what? Flirt with her and make her feel like everything was okay when it wasn't. She knew it was all a façade in front of Heidi because they spoke more words to each other that day then they had in almost two months. Dave took the boys to wash their hair first and then took them to two separate chairs to cut their hair. Josiah's hair was easier to cut because he had no curl in his hair but Ben on the other was so complicated because of the curls. Dave had to cut it a certain way so that it looked all right and he didn't look goofy. While Dave was working on their hair Alex fed Sicily while helping Jordyn work on her little pre-school workbook. Jordyn was just like Chelsea. She enjoyed learning and she was almost as smart as Chelsea was but not quite. Either way she was just a couple steps away from reading which was impressive for a 4 year old. "You're doing good," she said.

"Thanks, Mommy," she said. "I can't wait to go to kindergarten!"

"You go in August," said Alex.

"At Ben's and Kaylee's school?"

"Yep," said Alex with a smile as she burped Sicily. "And I'm going to put you and Josiah in the same class."

"No, Mommy. I am me. I don't want to be in Josiah's class," she said.

"You don't want to do Kindergarten in the same class as your brother?"

"No, Mommy," she said.

"All right," said Alex. She always thought it would be best to keep the twins together at least for kindergarten like she had done for Kaylee and Ben but Jordyn insisted it wasn't necessary and she didn't seem to want to be in the same class as her brother. Alex couldn't' blame her because usually when they were together they were classified as "The Twins," a phrase that drove Alex crazy. They weren't "the twins" they were Jordyn and Josiah. Each of them with their own personality. They may have been twins but they had VERY different personalities. Jordyn seemed to be more outgoing of the two, she was more extroverted, independent and she had a little bit of mischievous streak. She was talkative, sweet, caring and Alex hated to word it this way but a little strange. She had some mishaps that involved drinking bubbles, eating leaves, eating play-doh and chalk. She was strong-willed. She wanted it Jordyn's way and nothing else. She was a leader. Josiah on the other hand was a little more shy, he was quiet, introverted, dependent and Alex couldn't remember the time he had done anything mischievous she couldn't remember a time he got put on time out while Jordyn was a frequent visitor to the naughty stool. He too was sweet and caring but he had no strange habits like Jordyn. He was a little more easy going, go with the flow and he tended to be a follower. They couldn't have been anymore different so Alex didn't understand why they were always grouped as one at pre-school and church or anywhere else they went and people knew they were twins. As far as Alex was concerned they just shared a birthday and that was it. "I'll make sure you two are in different classes."

"Thank-you," said Jordyn as she continued to work in her book.

It wasn't long after that that Josiah and Ben came over with their new haircuts. "Look, Mom," said Ben showing her his hair.

"Nice," she said with a smile. Dave did a good job. Ben's curls were pretty much gone but his hair wasn't all over the place anymore.

"Look at my hair, Mom," said Josiah as he had the same haircut as Ben.

"It looks good, Si," she said with a smile. "Daddy did a good job."

"Thanks," said Dave. "So do you want me to come get the kids tonight or no?"

"That's up to you," said Alex. "Do you want them tonight?"

"I think I'll skip tonight. I'll get them next Saturday."

"All right," said Alex as she got up to get the kids' jackets as Dave took Sicily from her. She helped Jordyn and Josiah get their coats on while Ben managed to get his on himself.

Dave looked down at Sicily to see her smiling at him. "She's smiling at me," he said. "When did she start smiling?"

"Two weeks ago," said Alex. "She smiled at Chelsea first and you better believe Chels isn't letting me forget it."

"I bet," said Dave with a smile. "You got your Daddy's smile. Yes you do," he said tickling her, "but I think you're in need of a diaper change."

"Probably," said Alex as she put Jordyn's hat on her head. "I'll change her."

"I got her," said Dave as he picked up the diaper bag. "I'll change her in the back."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"No problem," he said as he headed to the back while Alex helped Josiah with his hat and put the gloves on the kids.

She decided to get Sicily ready in the back so she grabbed her snowsuit, hat and gloves, placed them in the carseat and headed to the back room. She walked in to see that he had made it look like a bedroom. "This is cozy," she said as Dave was changing Sicily's diaper.

"Yeah," he said. "It's working for now."

"That's good but what do you do about eating?"

"This is New York City, Alex, I get delivery a lot."

"Dave, it's not healthy to eat take out every night."

"I'm surviving aren't I?" he asked with a bit of an attitude as he put a new diaper on Sicily.

"And there it is. I knew it was a matter of time before you gave me an attitude."

"Do you blame me, Alex?" he asked. "You destroyed my life."

"I'm sorry," she said. "How many times do I have to say it. If you would just listen to me you would understand why I did what I did."

"I don't want to listen to what you have to say," he said pulling up Sicily's pants. "Nothing you can say will ever justify it. You fucked up, Alex."

"We all fuck up," she said. "You've fucked up plenty of times but I never turned my back on you."

"Really?" he asked. "When I missed Chelsea's 4th birthday party you did."

"Yeah.. AFTER you treated me like shit for years. Cheating on me, breaking promises, never being there.. You deserved me turning my back but I gave you another chance didn't I? If I could forgive you for all that why can't you forgive me for this?"

"Because this is different, Alex," he said. "You lied to me about the paternity of Ben."

"And I did it for a reason. Why won't you just listen to me? And why is it so hard for you to forgive me for that? It's not like I didn't forgive you for having a baby with Bella or having a baby with Sasha. And you got them pregnant while we were married. I got pregnant by Ron while we were separated."

"We were separated so technically we were still married."

"We were getting a divorce and you know it," she said. "But answer the question.. Did I not forgive you for getting those two sluts pregnant?"

"You did," he said, "but I think you're just as much of a slut as them."

"Did you just call me a slut? The biggest man whore around just called me a slut? That's bullshit, Dave. Why are you being so mean?" she asked as she felt the tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't believe that Dave could be so hurtful.

"I'm sorry. You're not a slut. You're just a lying bitch!"

"David!" said Alex. "Why are you so mean? I did what I needed to do. Why can't you understand that?" she asked. The tears were full in her eyes. Her vision was blurry as the first tears began to fall. Hearing her husband's hatefulness shattered her heart. She couldn't control it as she cried.

Dave without blinking an eye or caring that he had made her cry grabbed Sicily's snowsuit to put it on. "I don't see why you're crying. You brought this on yourself," he said.

"I'm crying because you're being mean. To call me a slut and a bitch is horrible. I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong."

"I do love you. I'm just upset with you."

"No.. you don't' love me because if you did you wouldn't be so hurtful and you would listen to me but you won't. You don't love me."

"Alex, I do love you but this marriage isn't working. You're not the person I thought you were and this marriage isn't what I thought it was."

"What does that mean? What are you trying to say?" asked Alex wiping away tears.

"I want a divorce!"

"You want a divorce?" she asked shocked.

"Yes. I do," he said.

"Fine," she said. "That's the best idea." She knew it wasn't the best idea but she didn't want him to see how hurt it made her to hear him ask for a divorce. She acted like it was nothing but on the inside it was EVERYTHING. She felt her arms and her legs get weak. She felt her stomach turn as her chest got heavy. She could feel the dryness in her throat along with the lump alerting her that she was going to start choking on her cries at any minute. Her eyes filled with tears again as she took Sicily from him and put her in the car seat. She buckled her up and said, "we're leaving. I'll see you next Saturday." With that she took the car seat and rushed out of the back before she broke down even more.

She stormed by Heidi and Heidi could tell she was upset and said, "Alex, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," she said. "Josiah, Jordyn and Ben let's go!" she said in a hateful tone. A tone she NEVER used with the kids. They didn't question her as they followed her out. Alex rushed to the car and it couldn't have taken longer. She got the kids into the car before getting into the driver's seat. Before she started the car she could no longer hold back as she laid her head down on the steering wheel and began to cry. The kids said nothing as she cried. Once she got herself together she started up the car and drove off to the suburbs to the home she once shared with the man she thought she loved. The man she thought loved her but she couldn't have been anymore wrong about their marriage. She couldn't' have been anymore wrong about them. She knew she messed up her marriage. This time it was her fault and she knew it was never going to be the same again. She needed to accept the fact her marriage was done and there was no repairing it this time.

***A/N: Uh Oh... did Dave really drop the D-word... that's crazy.. he can work through his problems. He's blowing this out of proportion now.. he needs to calm down and rationalize... I think it's time to call in good Ol' Randy to help him out with that... Alex is a trooper though.. she held herself together well and how can Dave be so hurtful to her? Her world is sort of falling apart and he makes it worse by dropping the D-word. And of course he puts on an act in front of Heidi but as soon as they're in private he's a jerk.. Dave just isn't the same guy he was before... so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	74. Chapter 74

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!**

The following Saturday Dave got the kids like he had promised but he was returning the younger ones earlier than expected and was taking Chelsea and Ben with him. He was heading to Madison Square Garden for a WWE event. Alex had okayed it because she knew how much Chelsea and Ben enjoyed wrestling so she wanted them to go to the show with their dad. Alex was still pretty depressed about Dave asking for a divorce but she had already been in talks with her dad about getting papers drawn up and this time she was going to take half of Dave's money. She was going to make sure to get custody of the kids and get child support from him. He wanted a divorce so she was going to take him for EVERYTHING he had. She hated feeling so vindictive and so bitter but she needed to survive somehow and her income wasn't going to work out with that large of a family she was going to need help from Dave. She was upset about the entire divorce it was NEVER what she wanted and it was something she thought would NEVER happen but she soon realized there was no such thing as forever. Alex was sitting in the living room reading a book called "Love the One You're With." It was about a woman that has married and settled down with a man. She thought everything was perfect in her life until she ran into the man that she once loved that got away. Her feelings for the man that got away came back to her and she started questioning her love for her husband or if she was in the right place. She couldn't help but wonder if her life was what she really wanted it to be. It hit Alex personally as she had once been down the same road years earlier when she went to New York after miscarrying her baby and running into Ron. She understood the thoughts and feelings of the woman in the book because she had once felt the same way but she made her choice in the end.. She chose Dave. Dave was the one she wanted to settle for. Her love with Dave _was_ perfect but now she didn't know. She started to drift off thinking about what her life would have been like if she hadn't settled for Dave and if Ron hadn't died. She wanted to know what it would have been like if everything was different. She was lost in her own thoughts as the doorbell rang. Alex snapped out of her fantasy and closed the book. She laid it down on the coffee table and headed over to answer the door. Dave was standing there holding Sicily's car seat as the younger kids ran into the house. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," he said handing her the car seat. "The kids just ate dinner so they shouldn't' be hungry and Sicily just had a bottle so she's good. She might need a diaper change though. Reagan had an accident so her clothes are in a plastic bag and I changed her clothes."

"Thanks," said Alex with a half smile.

"And I will have Ben and Chelsea home after the show because I'm going to be hanging out with Randy for a little bit."

"Cool," said Alex. "Tell Randy I said hi."

"I will," he said. "Have a good night."

"You too," said Alex.

"Daddy's leaving," said Dave.

"Bye, Daddy!" said Jordyn, Josiah and Kaylee in unison. They all wrapped their arms around him and hugged and kissed him.

"Bye guys," he said giving them each a hug and a kiss. "Bye, Sicily," he said touching Sicily's round cheek. "Bye, Alex," he said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," said Alex as Dave walked off the porch. She watched him walk to his car and climb in before she shut the door. It just felt so weird to her. She hated knowing that he'd be coming back to drop Ben and Chelsea off but then leave again. She just wanted him to come home. She wanted to be with him. She knew _if _the divorce did go through she was going to have the hardest time getting back on her feet and moving on with life. The truth was she knew she would _never_ be able to let go of Dave. She loved him too much. She was numb from the pain Dave had inflicted on her heart. There were days she didn't want to wake up but she knew she had to because of her kids. She wished she could just disappear for a while. She needed to disappear for a while but with work and everything it was impossible. She walked the kids into the living room and sat down on the couch to take Sicily out of the car seat. "So how was your time with your dad?"

"It was fun, Mommy!" said Kaylee.

"Yeah. It was fun," said Jordyn.

"What did you guys do?"

"We watched Tangled at Daddy's barbershop. Then Daddy took us shopping and then we went for lunch and then we played at Central Park then we went out for dinner."

"Sounds like fun," said Alex. "I'm glad you guys had fun."

"Daddy isn't coming home is he?" asked Kaylee.

"I don't think so," said Alex.

"Why?"

"I don't' really want to talk about it right now," said Alex. "Daddy and me are going to talk to you guys together okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," said Kaylee.

"I want Daddy to come home," said Jordyn.

"I know," said Alex. Jordyn told her on a daily basis that she wanted her dad to come home. Alex was beginning to wonder if any of this was worth hurting the kids. She knew it wasn't but did Dave? She didn't think anything was worth her kids being hurt. She knew they were going to be devastated when they found out and she wasn't looking forward to it at all. It didn't have to be that way if Dave would stop being so stubborn and just listen to her no one would be hurt anymore. She wished that Dave would realize that but Dave was so stubborn he didn't want to see that. "But I promise everything is going to be okay."

"You promise, Mommy?" asked Jordyn looking at her with her big brown eyes.

Alex felt tears building in her eyes as she looked at their daughter's eyes. She could see the hurt and the sadness in them. It was breaking her heart as she said, "I promise." The truth was she didn't know if everything was going to be okay. She wanted it to be but she wasn't completely sure.

"Okay, Mommy," she said. "I love you, Mommy," she said hugging her mom.

"I love you too, Jordyn," said Alex as she hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "So you watched Tangled?" Alex asked that to change the subject from sadness to happiness.

"Yeah," said Jordyn. "I love that movie."

"Me too," said Alex. "Did your dad like it?"

"He laugh at Pascale," said Jordyn, "and he liked the scary men in the place. He liked it."

"I bet," said Alex. She couldn't help but think about Dave watching the movie. He was such a goofball that she could see him enjoying it. Dave put on an act for his friends and everyone in the world about being a big bad wrestler but he was actually a pretty sweet guy. He was a good dad. He did what his kids wanted to do. If they wanted to watch Tangled he would watch it. If they wanted to play dress up he would play dress up. He lived for his kids and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them. They were his life which is why Alex didn't understand why he wouldn't listen to her. She knows he would have done the same if he was in the same position.

Later that evening Dave took Ben and Chelsea around the arena allowing them to meet their favorite superstars which had changed since last year when he was inducted into the Hall of Fame. Ben no longer liked Jack Swagger but had become a big Mason Ryan fan while Chelsea had chosen to stay loyal to her Uncle Randy. He had just gotten back into the business and was doing very well given his age. Dave was also using the time to catch up with old friends but it was hard considering most of the guys he had worked with were gone except Randy and John. Cody Rhodes was still hanging around but everyone else was a new face to him. Once he had caught up with some old friends and let the kids meet who they wanted he went up to the sky box with them so they could watch the house show without being interrupted by the fans. It was his time to bond with his kids and spend time with them. He didn't want to use it as a time to sign autographs or take pictures. It was the time for him and his kids so watching the show from the skybox was the best way to go. They both seemed to enjoy the show. They would talk to their dad about what was going on and they were chanting along with the fans. Dave couldn't remember the last time they had been so happy when they were with him. It made Dave feel good when Ben said, "Dad, I'm going to be a wrestler. Just like you were."

"That's great, Buddy," said Dave with a smile.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

"Awesome," said Dave with a smile as they watched the main event of Randy Orton vs. CM Punk. Dave smiled as he watched Ben focus on the action. It was like he was drawn to it. Everything around him had disappeared and nothing matter as long as he was watching wrestling. Dave could see the love for the business in his eyes and Dave was ready to start molding him into the next big star of WWE. It made Dave think about how they called him Ben "The Baby Animal" Bautista when he was a baby back when everything was perfect. Back when Ben _was_ his son before everything fell apart. Back when everything _was_ perfect. He wished he could go back to those times but there was no point in hoping for the past. He had to look toward the future and focus on the now. _Now _Ben wasn't his son, _now _his world had crashed down all around him and _now_ his life was full of imperfection. He wished everything had been different between him and Alex but it was what it was. This is how it had to be.. This is how he wanted it to be. He made the choice to want a divorce. This is how it _needed_ to be.

Later that night after the matches were over and Dave had taken the kids home he went to the barbershop to hang out with Randy. Dave got Randy a beer out of the mini fridge he had bought since he was staying in the shop until he got his new apartment in a couple weeks. "Here you go, Man," said Dave handing Randy a beer.

"Thanks," he said as they sat down on the leather couch in Dave's office. "What's up with this?"

"Up with what?" asked Dave opening his beer.

"Us hanging out in the barbershop. Why aren't we hanging out at your house?"

"Because this is where I have been staying," he answered.

"Alex kick you out again?' he asked.

"No I left," said Dave.

"What? No way," said Randy taking a swig of his beer. "Why did you leave?"

"It's complicated," said Dave taking a swig of his beer. "Life just isn't always what you think it is."

"Listen to you being all poetic and shit," said Randy with his famous smirk.

"It's true," said Dave. "Sometimes people aren't who you think they are."

"Okay," he said, "so I'm guessing Alex isn't who you thought she was?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "It's sad when it turns out the person you love the most is someone you don't know at all."

"You're losing me, Man, what's happening with you two? What did Alex do?"

"She lied to me," said Dave.

"So let me get this straight you left her because she lied to you? Didn't you lie to her about 50,000 times in the last 14 years?"

"That was different," he said.

"It was different because it was you right?"

"NO it's different because I lied about cheating on her.. She lied to me about being Ben's dad."

"Get the fuck out," said Randy. "You're not Ben's dad?"

"No. I'm not," he said.

"Holy shit," said Randy. "Then who is?"

"That Ron guy Alex was running around with when we were separated."

"Oh.. him," said Randy taking a swig of his beer. "How do you know that Ron is _really_ Ben's dad? How do you know it's not someone else."

"Because Alex told Ron that he was the father," said Dave.

"Oh," said Randy taking another swig of his beer. "So you left her because of that?"

"Yeah," said Dave.

"But don't you have a kid with that Bella woman and that other girl that was Stephanie's assistant?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "but that's different."

"How is it different? It's still a kid with a different woman. In Alex's defense she slept with Ron while you two were separated. You got those women pregnant while you were married."

"But I told her the truth didn't I? I didn't try to pass them off as her kid did I?"

"Dave, that is the dumbest shit I have ever heard. Listen to that sentence then tell me if it made sense to you."

Dave thought about it and realized it didn't make sense because there was no way he could have passed Kaylee or Kyra off as Alex's kid considering the fact they came from Bella and Sasha. It was a little different for a man than it was for a woman. "Okay.. It didn't make sense."

"Exactly. So you just left her?"

"Yes. I filed for divorce too," he said.

"That's stupid. Did you two talk about it?"

"She said she has reasons but I don't' want to hear them. How can she justify this?"

"I don't know," said Randy, "you just need to talk to her and listen to her. She's listened to you plenty of times. She's forgiven you plenty of times and you did her wrong so many times."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I may have done some terrible shit to her but what she did to me was worse. She lied to me about Ben. She tried to pass him off as mine."

"Did you ever think that was what was best for Ben? Did you ever think that maybe _just_ maybe you being Ben's dad was the best move? Wasn't Ron that thug?"

"Yeah," said Dave. "Which I still don't even see the attraction between him and Alex. What did my wife see in him?"

"Why don't' you ask your wife that but knowing Alex I have to say she goes for those bad boys. That could be the attraction. Anyway it doesn't matter the point is you being Ben's father was the best option. I think you need to listen to her before you get all worked up and do something stupid like FILING FOR DIVORCE!"

"I didn't file yet," he said, "I asked for one."

"Same thing," he said. "You need to talk to her and listen to her. I know how stubborn and hot headed you can be. You need to do what's best for your kids. I know how you are Dave. I know what your kids mean to you. Listen to Alex for them. A divorce would devastate them. You would do ANYTHING for your kids. They are your life. There was a time when you weren't that great father but NOW you're an amazing father. You do whatever they want to do and you live for them now do something for them and listen to their mother."

"I do love my kids more than anything in this world. They mean everything to me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for them but this is how it has to be. I can't look at Alex knowing she deceived me. I can't tell her I love her knowing she lied to me. I can't forgive her for that. I know that if I move back everything is going to fall apart again and all we're going to do is fight. I want to spare the kids from that. This is how it has to be. I know it sucks but this is what's best for us."

"And you think Alex liked looking at you after all the times you deceived her and all the times you cheated on her? Do you think she wanted to forgive you each time? Do you think that was easy for her? I'm willing to bet it wasn't. I'm willing to bet that was the hardest thing for her to do but yet she did it and you can't forgive her for the ONE time she messes up. You need to pull your head out of your ass and realize that Alex is one of a kind. She is the best thing to ever happen to you. She made you a better person. You were heading toward a life of destruction before she came in the picture. Your life was spinning out of control before Alex came into it. She got you into shape. You owe her this apology. You owe her to listen. You owe her everything. She put up with your shit for years and look at this 14 years later she's STILL here. And she messes up one time and you want to throw it all away. Stop being a selfish bastard and forgive your wife. Listen to her. When are you going to realize that the love you and Alex have is ENDLESS. There is no end to the love you share. You can file for divorce but NO matter what you're always going to love her and she's always going to love you. You get divorced.. Then what? You'll be miserable for the rest of your life regretting what you let get away. Alex is the best thing to ever happen to you and you better not mess it up. Not many women would have stood by and dealt with your crap like she did. You owe it to her to forgive her for this situation. Just listen to her."

"I can't," said Dave. Randy's words had hit him harder than he ever thought they would. Randy was right on everything.

"You can you just don't want to because you know it is a hard thing for you to do. Love isn't easy. It's not supposed to be easy. Love is supposed to hurt, it's supposed to make you happy, it's supposed to strengthen you… it's supposed to be REAL. The love you and Alex have for each other is REAL but you need to swallow your pride and forgive her. Move on with your life TOGETHER. Do you want forever with her?"

"I want forever with her," said Dave, "but you just don't understand," he said as he felt tears in his eyes.

"I do understand, Dave, I understand that it's hard to forgive her, it's hard to face her, it's hard to hear the truth but it's even harder to live without the one you love. Just think about that, Dave. It's harder to live without the one you love," he said taking another swig of his beer. "Remember that. It's harder to live without the one you love."

***A/N: So Alex is getting money hungry after 14 years because Dave wants a divorce? She's trying to heal the pain with wealth not a good idea. Dave is stubborn but hopefully Randy's words got to him...especially when Randy told him it's harder to live without the one you love and that is true. Hopefully Dave will think about it and talk to Alex.. he has to.. the love they have is endless like RAndy said but only time will tell. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	75. Chapter 75

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

For the next couple weeks Dave let Randy's words play over and over in his mind. While he was closer to wanting to listen to Alex and possibly forgive her he still wasn't ready. He wasn't sure what was holding him back. It could have been nervousness or fear. He was scared to talk to her about it. He didn't know what to say so he wanted to wait till he was ready to do it. He wasn't sure how long it was going to take but it was going to take time since he just wasn't ready to face her about it. He had to admit everything Randy said hit him hard and it was true. Randy had been the only one to get through to him. His own mom couldn't get through to him. Randy's words were true and they were real. It was just what Dave needed to hear. It was what he wanted to hear it's just no one gave him that reality slap until Randy told him. Randy was good for that. He had done it plenty of times. He just had a way with words.

Dave was at the barbershop getting ready because it was a big night for him and Chelsea. It was the premiere of their movie they had made over the summer. He was so excited for this night. It had been a long time coming. They were all going to go as a family. It was going to be Alex, Ben, Kaylee and Chelsea. The younger ones were going to stay at Ted's house for the night because they just weren't ready to sit through a movie premiere. Dave was nervous about going to the red carpet premiere with Alex. He knew they were going to need to pretend everything was okay so nothing got out to the tabloids. That was the last thing Dave wanted. That was the last thing they both needed. They had enough problems dealing with it privately meaning they hadn't dealt with it at all yet. They didn't need the public to gossip and deal with it before they even got the chance to deal with it. They needed to push their feelings aside and do what needed to be done to portray a perfect relationship.

Later that evening Dave showed up at his old house wearing white button down shirt with a dark blue sweater vest and a pair of blue jeans. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He rang the doorbell like he had been some stranger. Chelsea answered the door in a long white spaghetti strap dress that fell to her ankles. There was a black belt that went across her stomach and tied in the back. She had her hair hanging down but bobby pinned in the center keeping hair out of her face. She had a little make up on but not too much. You could still see her natural beauty. "Hey, Dad!" she said with a big smile.

"Hey, Princess!" said Dave with a smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "You can come in. Mama is upstairs getting ready."

"Thanks," he said walking inside the door to have Ben and Kaylee run over to him.

"DAD!" yelled Ben as he hugged his dad. He was dressed almost the exact same way as Dave except he had black sweater vest on.

"Hey, Buddy," said Dave hugging him back. "You look handsome."

"Thanks, Dad. I look like you. I knew you would wear something like this. That's why I did too. I want to be just like YOU. You're the BEST Dad in the world."

"Thanks," said Dave.

"Hi, Daddy," said Kaylee wearing a simple black spaghetti strap dress that fell below the knee.

"Hi, Kaylee," he said hugging her. "You look just as beautiful as your big sister."

"Thank-you," she said.

"So Chels, are you ready for this? It's a big night!"

"I'm ready," she said. "I've been ready."

"You do know after tonight your life will NEVER be the same again right?"

"I know, Dad. We talked about it. I'm going to be famous."

"Right and I don't just mean famous for being my daughter but famous for doing your own acting. That means.."

"The paparazzi is going to be looking for anything and everything to post on me. I need to watch what I do so I'm not caught doing the wrong thing to ruin my career or image. I know, Dad. We went through this."

"All right. I'm just letting you know. You have seen what fame has done to me and your mother."

"You mean your mother and me," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Oh, Chels. I'm glad you're so smart. Just like your mom." He used to love Alex correcting his grammar and now Chelsea was doing it too. He had to admit he missed it.

"Thanks," she said with a smile as her mom came down the stairs in a black dress.

Dave recognized the dress and said, "Is that?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"The dress you wore on our first date.. It still looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "Well, let's go. I don't want to be late."

"All right," said Alex with smile as they headed out the door. It felt good for them to be talking again. It had been so long since they had talked she almost forgot what it was like. They rode to the premiere in a limo. Dave was being the perfect gentleman. Alex knew it was a façade but it was like old times again. It was like the times when their marriage was perfect. She just wished it could be that way again. Dave took Alex's hand as the kids walked in front of them onto the red carpet. They were surrounded by tons and tons of fans. Chelsea felt overwhelmed because she wasn't used to that type of popularity as she was asked for her autograph along with her father. She posed with fans for pictures and had no problem signing autographs for them. Chelsea, Ben and Kaylee posed with each other for pictures on the red carpet as Dave and Alex did the same. They did one family picture before they continued to walk on as they were being questioned by reporters.

"Chelsea, what was it like to work with your dad for your first movie?" asked one reporter.

"It was pretty awesome," she said shyly. "It was fun. I really enjoyed it."

"And Dave what was it like to work with your daughter for her first movie?" asked the same reporter.

"It was a dream come true. I have always wanted to work with my daughter in a movie and it was a great experience. She's been my best co-star yet," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Chelsea's shoulders.

"Is this going to be like Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Cyrus?" asked the reporter.

"No," said Dave.

"And what about your other children are they going to get into movies as well?"

"I don't know," said Dave, "that's their decision to make."

"Chelsea, are you going to do anymore movies?"

"I would love to do more movies," she said with a smile.

"Dave, how is everything going with you and Alex?"

Dave and Alex looked at each other and he said, "Things couldn't be any more perfect."

"Wonderful," said the reporter. "Alex and Dave congratulations on the new Bautista. Is there a name for this baby Bautista?"

"Sicily," said Alex with a smile.

"All right," said Dave. "It's time to move on. Thank-you," he said.

"Have a good night. I'll see you after the movie." Dave, Alex and the kids continued walking along the red carpet until they reached the theater. They took their seats once inside and waited for the movie to begin. Chelsea had knots and butterflies in her stomach as she waited for it to premier. She wasn't sure how to feel at the moment for actually becoming a movie star. Dave couldn't have been any prouder of his daughter. She did an amazing job and he couldn't wait to see the passion and chemistry everyone had talked about. The realness of it all. The director and other actors in the movie told them how well they worked together and neither of them could wait to see what everyone else saw. It didn't take long for the movie to begin as Dave put his arm around Alex's shoulders to watch the movie. It felt so right to Alex and she had almost forgotten it was all an act to look good to the reporters and the paparazzi.

When the movie was over Alex was VERY impressed by Chelsea's acting skills. She did such a wonderful job. It was so much that it made Alex cry. Alex was pretty emotional these days but either way that movie would have made her cry. She was proud of Chelsea. They got up from their seats and headed back out to the red carpet. Chelsea was congratulated as they walked past the tons of people that had seen the movie. She thanked them as they kept walking. They posed for a couple more pictures before getting into the limo to go out for a celebratory dinner. It was Chelsea's choice and she chose a classy Italian restaurant. They were seated immediately in a private section so they couldn't be disturbed while they ate. "So, Mama, how did you like the movie?" asked Chelsea with a smile.

"It was a beautiful movie. I loved it," she answered, "and you did such a wonderful job. I am so proud of you."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Yeah, you did a great job," said Ben. He seemed to have a bit of jealousy in his voice as he told her this.

"It was a really good movie!" said Kaylee. "You did good."

"Thanks," said Chelsea. "I can't wait to do more movies. I REALLY like it."

"I'll try to find some movies and acting jobs for you," said Dave.

"Awesome, Dad. Thanks."

"I mean if that's all right with your Mama."

"Mama?" she asked looking at her mom.

"It's okay. You are an amazing little actress," said Alex. "But you know the rules. You have to keep up in school."

"I know, Mama. Thank-you!"

"You're welcome," said Alex as they hugged one another. "She did such a good job."

"Yes she did," said Dave. "I was pretty impressed. Only good things can come out of this movie. It's her first movie there will be more to come."

"It must be the genes," said Alex with a smile.

"Us Bautistas do have some good talent genes," he said smiling back.

"Yep," said Alex.

"And Ben…" Dave started to say before he stopped himself.

"Ben what?" asked Chelsea.

"Nothing," said Dave with sadness in his voice. It was still a sad realization for him not to be Ben's father. He was going to say that Ben was going to be a wrestler just like him and that with his genes running through him he would be one of the best but the truth was he didn't have Dave's genes.

"Um. Okay," said Chelsea.

"So what is everyone getting to eat?" asked Dave breaking the tension filled table. "The cheese stuffed rigatoni looks pretty good."

"I'm thinking the spinach and cheese manicotti," said Alex looking over the menu, "with a glass of wine."

"Hmm.. Wine. That sounds good," said Dave. "Chelsea, what are you getting?"

"Definitely spaghetti with eggplant and garlic bread. It's my favorite."

"That's right," said Dave with a smile, "and I assume you two are getting spaghetti?"

"Yes, Dad," said Ben.

"Of course, Daddy," said Kaylee.

"I figured as much," he said as he closed his menu. Shortly after the waitress came to take their orders. It didn't take long at all for their meals to come. They ate as a family and it seemed as if nothing was wrong. They discussed how school was going for the kids and how each of them were doing. Dave missed Alex tremendously. Living without her was harder than he thought but it was what needed to be done at the time.

After dinner and two bottles of wine later Dave, Alex and the kids arrived home. Ben and Kaylee wanted their dad to tuck them into bed and read them a story which he happily obliged to. He wasn't ready to leave yet. He wanted to spend more time with the kids. He felt like he had been missing out on time with them lately and he was since he was gone and only saw them on Saturdays. He read them each a story, tucked them into bed, told them he loved them and gave them each a kiss. He checked on Chelsea after the two younger ones were in bed but by the time he got to Chelsea's room she had already fallen asleep so he made his way downstairs. He couldn't find Alex in the living room so he headed to the kitchen to find her. He found her cleaning out some bottles for Sicily. "Hey," he said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said.

"I just wanted to tell you that Ben and Kaylee are in bed and Chelsea is sleeping."

"Already?"

"Yeah. It must have the excitement."

"Probably," said Alex with a smile. "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too," he said smiling. He couldn't help but to take in Alex's beauty. She was so beautiful. The room grew silent as neither knew what to say to the other. "So," he finally said.

"So," said Alex.

"How's your dad doing after your mom's passing?"

"He's doing all right. He hates being alone but he's doing better. He is just taking it one day at a time."

"At least he's doing better."

"Yeah," said Alex.

"And how are you doing since her passing?" he asked.

"I'm all right. It's tough. I really miss her but I know she's in a better place."

"Yeah," said Dave. "I miss her too."

"You miss my mom?"

"Yeah," he said. "She liked me toward the end."

"Shut up," said Alex with a smile. "She liked you back then during that summer when I…"

"When you weren't sure about your life and where you wanted it to go so you slept with Ron?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I don't even know why I did that."

"It's okay, Alex, we all have those moments where we aren't sure if what we're doing is the right thing. It's understandable. Sometimes we have to make mistakes to make sure we're doing the right thing."

"I guess," said Alex. "Do you remember when you made the reference about life being like playing cards?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "sometimes in life you get dealt certain cards. We all want the Aces, Kings and Queens but sometimes we get the 2's and 3's. Just like in cards we have no other choice but to play them hoping for them to turn out for the best. That's all you can do just like when times are bad in life you have to hope that everything turns out all right."

"Are we going to be all right?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," said Dave. "I'm not even ready to go there right now."

"When are you going to be ready because living without you is not fun," she said.

"Whenever I'm ready," he said. "You can't rush it. When I'm ready I'll talk to you about it."

"And the divorce?" she asked.

"There's no need for a divorce," he said, "we're going to be okay someday.. I just don't know when."

"I guess that's better than nothing," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Dave.

"Look.. I love you," she said.

"I can't do this now, Alex," he said. "I don't want do this now."

"Why do you have to be like that? Can't you just say that you love me?"

"No. I can't," he said causing frustration to build between the two. He wanted to say it but he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

The room grew silent, tension building between the two as they looked at one another with their eyes locked. Alex was shocked when she felt Dave press his lips against hers in that split second that the tension had reached its highest point. Alex kissed him back as his hands began to wander her body. As they continued kissing Alex removed Dave's sweater vest and began to unbutton his white button down exposing his firm chest. Dave smiled as he kissed her lips softly again before picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. He carried her to their bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. He carried her over to the bed and removed his shirt quickly before continuing to kiss her as he removed her dress. He quickly removed it from her body exposing her black strapless bra and the matching black panties to match. He began to lay soft kisses on her neck as his hands wandered down her body. Neither of them could resist the passion anymore more as Dave began to unbutton his pants and quickly remove them followed by his briefs. He quickly removed Alex's underwear before laying his body on top of hers. He slid into her gently as he let out a moan of pleasure. It had been so long since he had been intimate with his wife he was ready for this. She was ready for this. They both knew they shouldn't engage in sex but the passion was too strong to fight. Dave moved in and out of her slowly as she moved her hips to match his rhythm. She moaned with each movement he made. He picked up his pace and moved harder and faster before he could no longer control it and released himself inside her letting out a moan as he did. He collapsed his body on top of hers before softly kissing her lips. He slowly and reluctantly removed his body from hers and said, "We shouldn't have done that."

"I know," she said covering herself with the sheet as Dave got out of the bed and picked up his clothes. "Where are you going?"

"Alex, I can't. I have to go. I shouldn't be here. That shouldn't' have happened. I'm sorry but I'm leaving."

"Don't," she pleaded.

"I have to," he said as he got himself dressed.

"After all that you're going to leave?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen. I let my emotions get the best of me."

"Maybe you should listen to your emotions instead of your stubbornness," she said getting out of bed to put her robe on.

"No," he said. "I have to go." He left the room only to be followed by Alex.

"You can't leave not like this. I don't want you to leave. It's been hell without you. Don't leave. Please."

"Alex, I have to," he said as they made their way down the stairs.

"No you don't have to you want to," she said following him to the door.

"No, Alex, I have to," he said before opening the door and storming out. Alex slammed the door behind him and slid her back down the door before she broke down crying. She was hurt and confused. She didn't understand how Dave could have sex with her but then leave. She hated when he left and she just wanted to feel that passion one more time with him. To feel his skin against hers. To feel his soft hands all over her body as she felt his soft lips on her neck. More importantly she wanted to feel the love that they shared with him. She wanted to hear him say he loved her and she wanted him to hold her. She wanted him home and she was hurting more now than she had before. Everything that night was perfect but now she was on the floor crying for the man she loved the most. The man she loved more than life itself. The man she had fell hardest for. The man she wanted to be with forever, the father of her children… she wanted Dave Bautista and no one else. It was him or nothing.

***A/N: THe sad thing is Ben really loves Dave and wants to be just like HIS dad. And what's worse he has no idea that DAve isn't his dad and that his real dad is dead. It's a sad situation. Chelsea's movie has finally premiered... bigger and better things are coming her way... will DAve and Alex be able to deal with her fame? Will Chelsea be able to deal with her fame.. and as for DAve and Alex at least what Randy said got to DAve so he doesn't want to get a divorce but he's not ready to talk to her.. I guess that's better than nothing but they shouldn't have slept together. THat was a big mistake now Alex is destroyed by it all. SHe's hurt and confused but who can blame her DAve did just sleep with her and walk out on her like it was no big deal. At least they were civil to one another in this chapter... that's better than the last couple months for them.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	76. Chapter 76

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much. **

Alex sat by the door crying a little while longer before she finally pulled herself together. She was still confused and lost. She didn't know what just happened or how it could have happened. She knew it was wrong to sleep with him but she did it anyway. She just couldn't believe he got up and left like he did. He acted as if he was just a stranger. Just someone she met for a night of hot sex never to be heard from again and she didn't like that feeling. It made her hurt more than ever. She got up from the floor and locked the door setting the alarm. She walked into the kitchen and got in the wine cabinet and got out a bottle of wine. It was going to be her best friend for the night. She got out a wine glass and took the bottle over to the table and sat down after pouring herself a glass of red wine. This was something she hadn't done since the days when Dave was out working all over the world mainly cheating on Alex and filming movies. Back when they used to fight all the time and the short time they were separated. That was the only time Alex would sit and drink a bottle of wine by herself. She took a sip of the Merlot and thought about the night and how everything was perfect. She thought about how sweet he was at the premiere and how sweet he was at dinner. She thought about how great the sex was something she had missed having with her husband. Yes even though the sex confused her more than anything it was great. Just feeling her husband's touch was great. His soft skin touching hers, his gentle movements, their bodies entangled together, the heat between the two, his hot breath, the feeling of his soft lips pressed against hers she loved it all and she missed it more than anything. She missed hearing him say the three little words, "I love you." The soft sweetness in his voice as he said it. The love in his eyes. She missed it all. She missed being in his arms after hot passionate sex. She missed being in his arms period. She missed everything about him.

She sat depressed thinking about that day years ago when Dave and her were sitting on the couch of her Manhattan apartment. It was after Tony had threatened her life by holding a gun to her head only for Ron to save the day like he had done many times. She thought about how Dave told her not to go to that pizza shop but she couldn't resist and went anyway to have her life in danger. He was upset with her for going but he soon turned that anger into sweetness as he apologized for anything he said to her. It was the same night she decided to drop out of college and not go to law school so she could be safe. It was also the same night Dave asked her to marry him… well sort of. It wasn't exactly the best marriage proposal but it still got the point across mere minutes before midnight, mere minutes before Valentine's Day. It was spur of the moment. Dave didn't even have a ring to give her but it was okay because Alex didn't need a ring. It was a bittersweet night for them just like tonight. Alex felt tears sting her eyes as she continued to think about those two days they spent together. She thought about the beautiful engagement ring he went out to buy for her on Valentine's Day and present it to her when they were at dinner. She had finished the first glass of wine as she thought about the nights that changed her life forever. She poured herself another glass and another glass after that until the bottle was empty. The merlot wasn't helping. She needed a real best friend, she needed someone to talk to. She looked at the clock seeing it was just before midnight ironically the same time Dave proposed to her years ago when she decided to pick up her cell phone and call Mel. She knew it was late but Mel was her best friend, the pick up the phone and call in the middle of the night type of best friend.

Alex dialed Mel's and John's house number hoping they would still be awake and hoping she wasn't interrupting a love making session which she had done before but Mel did stop John mid action to talk to Alex even though Alex insisted she would call back but Mel didn't' want to hear any of it. It is what best friends are for she remembered Mel saying. The phone rang a couple times before Alex heard John's voice raspy and tired, "Hello?"

"John, it's Alex."

"Hey, Alex. Hold on," he said with so much tiredness in his voice. He gently shook Mel who was already asleep.

"What?" she said, "Is it one of the kids?"

"No," said John, "You have a phone call."

"At midnight?" she asked looking at the clock.

"It's Alex," he said handing her the phone knowing that it couldn't wait especially if Alex was calling in the middle of the night. "I'll let you two talk," he said as he got up out of the bed and put on a pair of sweatpants before walking out of the room.

"Hey, Alex," said Mel with the same tiredness in her voice. "What's up?" Before Alex could even speak she burst into tears and began sobbing. "Alex?" asked Mel. "What is going on?"

"Dave," said Alex.

"What about Dave?" asked Mel sitting up. Mel and Alex hadn't talked for a while so she had no idea that Dave wasn't Ben's dad and she had NO idea that Dave had left her well not from Alex's point of view. John had seen Dave not too long ago down in Tampa as he explained to John that him and Alex were separated and most likely getting a divorce. It shocked both Mel and John because they had always thought since they got back together they had the perfect marriage. John told Mel everything as soon as he got home a lot more than Mel wanted to know to say the least.

"He left me," she said. "He's been gone since December."

"That long?" asked Mel. "What happened?"

"I'm going to make a long story short because I'm tired of repeating it but let's just say Dave isn't Ben's dad."

"No, Alex, don't tell me. Please don't tell me that he's Ron's son," said Mel.

"He's Ron's son," said Alex. "I've known for years but you know the life Ron lived if it would have came out Ben was his son Ben's life would have been in danger. That's why I never told Dave."

"Alex, I know," she said. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand. You did what was best for your son. Every woman does it. It's called the love of a mother."

"And apparently only something mothers understand because Dave doesn't understand it. Then again he didn't even give me the time to explain. You know how hot headed he is. He packed some stuff and left.. Hasn't lived here since."

"Damn," said Mel. "So he just left didn't give you the chance to explain?"

"Nope. He doesn't want to listen to me. He said he's not ready to talk about it."

"Asshole," said Mel. "He pisses me off."

Alex cracked a smile because that's what Mel was good at. She was never at a loss for words. She ALWAYS empathized with Alex and when Alex was mad at Dave Mel was too. "Yeah," she said, "we went to his and Chelsea's movie premiere tonight. He wanted to put on an act for the tabloids. He doesn't want them poking around in our business so he wanted to be sweet. He wanted to act like we had a perfect marriage, he wanted to act like nothing was wrong when in all actuality our marriage can't be anymore imperfect and EVERYTHING is wrong. He did ask for divorce but I guess he just changed his mind because he said we're not getting that far."

"So you went along with his act?"

"Well, yeah," said Alex, "I didn't want to ruin the night for Chelsea. It was her big movie debut."

"That's awesome. So what happened after the movie premiere," she could sense that something happened because Alex was just now calling her about Dave and his stubbornness so it must have been something horrible.

"We went out to eat at an Italian restaurant, had some wine, came back home, he put Ben and Kaylee to bed and then he was talking to me to see how I was doing after my mom's passing and how my dad was doing."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's okay," said Alex. "She's in a better place right now hopefully helping God fix my marriage because I don't want it to be like this."

"I bet," said Mel. "So what else happened after the talking?"

"You know how I get when I drink any type of alcohol and how he gets," said Alex.

"Yeah.. You two get horny and have the most passionate sex ever. I've heard about it," she said with a smile remembering all the times they had gone out to drink and Dave and Alex were always the first two to go make love after drinking. She thought about the parties she had and each time Dave and Alex engaged in a love making fest. She knew they didn't even need alcohol because they were automatically sex craving people. She was always envious of their sex life because hers and John's happened at least maybe 4 times a month if that. She was envious of their sex life but not the amount of kids that came from their sex craving behavior. 5 kids was way too much for Mel and then you throw Dave's love children into the mix plus Reagan you get 8 kids all together. She didn't know how Alex could handle it. She made it look easy. Mel was struggling with just two kids. Alyssa was way too grown up for her age and was nothing like Chelsea. She was doing horrible in school, had been held back, hanging out with the wrong crowd, been caught smoking and now Mel's worst fear being involved with boys… she was only a few months older than Chelsea, just turning 12. Then there was Felix the main reason John and Mel decided NO more children. He was a terror from the beginning. He was into anything and everything. He just didn't listen. He was only 18 months older than Jordyn and Josiah but he had a mouth on him already. He was the first pre-schooler that Mel knew to get kicked out for using profanity, bullying and hitting the other kids. He was just as bad in kindergarten. He was in trouble daily and he was just out of control. When Alex would complain about Ben being bad Mel always asked her if she wanted to switch so she could see what bad really was. Felix had Ben beat by a long shot. It wasn't a lack of discipline in the Cena house because there was plenty of discipline the kids just didn't' care and nothing worked. Mel and John had tried it all. Mel hated her life. She was envious of Alex's life and she wished her kids would be as well behaved as Alex's.

She was snapped out of thought as Alex said, "Yeah. So one thing led to another and Dave and me had sex. Then he left."

"He left?" asked Mel. "Like got up and left like a one night stand type of deal?"

"Yes," said Alex, "and it hurt me more than anything. I am so confused right now."

"I see," said Mel. "I can't believe he just left like that."

"Me either," she said, "I thought that would fix everything but I guess I was wrong. He played with my emotions."

"I'd say so," said Mel. "He just left?"

"Yes," said Alex. "He said he couldn't do this not now and that we shouldn't have done it. Then he just left no matter how much I was begging him not to. It didn't phase him at all as he walked out the front door without looking back. It tore me apart. I just want everything to be okay, Mel. I just want my husband back. He doesn't want a divorce now but he still wants to live in his barbershop. I don't get it."

"I don't' either," said Mel as she bit her lip. "So you two aren't getting a divorce?"

"No," said Alex, "I'm just waiting for him to talk to me so we can fix everything."

"And you think everything is going to be resolved and you're not going to get a divorce?"

"Yes," she said, "and I'm sure we're not getting a divorce," said Alex.

"Oh," said Mel. She said it in a way like she knew something Alex didn't.

Alex picked up on it and said, "is there something you want to tell me?"

Mel bit her lip and thought about it. She knew Alex was upset and she didn't want to risk upsetting her more but Alex was her best friend. She needed to know. "I heard he was in Tampa a few weeks ago."

"Yeah visiting his mom," answered Alex.

"Oh," she said with the same tone as before.

"He really was at his mom's," said Alex. "His mom called me and told me. She wanted to make sure I was all right."

"Yeah but," she started to say.

"But what?" asked Alex.

"John told me he was with another woman and it wasn't his mom."

"What?" asked Alex.

"He was with another woman. John told me all about it and Dave told him that you two were separated and getting a divorce. He said that it was your fault and you weren't who he thought he was. He said your marriage isn't what he thought it was so he had to get out."

"Interesting," said Alex as she felt rage building inside of her. "So who was this chick?"

"You're going to get angry. I don't want you to get angry," said Mel.

"Mel, I'm already pissed off," said Alex in a different tone than the sad one she called Mel in. Mel could hear the anger in her voice. She could see Alex's face getting red with anger, she could see Alex's hand shaking and the angry tears forming in her eyes. She was right. She could see Alex perfectly because her face was red, her hand was shaking and she had angry tears in her eyes as she said, "Tell me."

"All right," said Mel. "He was with Bella."

"WHAT!" Alex yelled into the phone causing Mel to move the phone away from her ear. "Bella? Of all the f**king people in the world. Bella.. What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell John too much about why she was with him but they were together in the coffee shop John saw them in. He said they were talking when he came in. He doesn't think anything was going on between them but John isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

"So my husband was with Bella. That's just great. Real fucking great," she said as her rage built up even more.

"Alex, just calm down," said Mel. "You don't know why he was with her. You don't know. They could have been talking about Kaylee. Don't jump to conclusions."

"I just think it's amazing how my mom just dies, my husband walks out on me, my heart is in pieces but he can go to Tampa, Florida and converse with that slut like NOTHING was wrong."

"I know. He has a lot of audacity," said Mel, "but just give him the benefit of the doubt. Dave is a lot of things but I don't think he would sleep with Bella again. I think he learned his lesson the first time."

"Dave never learns his lesson," she said amazed with herself. Minutes ago she was upset with herself for allowing herself to lie to Dave all these years but as soon as Mel told her that he was with Bella her rage left herself and channeled to Dave.

"Now, Alex, just calm down," said Mel. "I really don't think anything happened with them. I think they were just talking."

"I know what just talking is to them," she said. "I can't even believe this."

"Okay," said Mel not knowing what else to say. She knew no matter what words she spoke Alex was still going to think Dave had something going on with Bella. She knew she shouldn't have told her but Alex was her best friend she needed to. She would want Alex to do the same if she saw John out with another woman… a woman John had been intimate with…like Liz. She could understand where Alex's rage was coming from after all the hell Bella put them through but at the same time Alex was jumping to conclusions. She knew this wasn't going to end well. She knew she just opened a can of worms that Alex would most likely use against him in their next argument. She decided to change the subject to take Alex's mind off of things and said, "So how are the kids?"

Alex knew what Mel was trying to do and answered. "They're good. They're confused because of Dave being gone but they are getting better with it. Jordyn not so much. She's becoming a little terror because her dad is gone. I think it's really taking a toll on her. She's just not my sweet little girl anymore. Ben isn't handling it too well either. He was doing good but now he's angry."

"Yeah," said Mel. "These types of things can affect children that way."

"How are your kids doing?"

"Ugh," said Mel feeling bad that she had to let out a ugh when asked about her children. "Alyssa is so out of control it's not funny. I've caught her smoking, she uses profanity, she's in danger of repeating 5th grade for the 2nd time. I just don't know what to do with her. Now she's getting into boys.. I will be damned if this girl makes me a grandma at 35."

"Being a grandma isn't so bad. I LOVE Lexie and David."

"Yeah well, their mother is 22 or 23.. My daughter is ONLY 12.. And she has gotten her period already. I'm not ready for her to get involved with sex and boys. She's already out of control. The last thing she needs is to have sex with some boy and get pregnant. Did Chelsea get her period yet?"

"Not yet," said Alex. "And honestly I hope it waits a really LONG time. I'm not ready for that. That's the last thing we need around here. Chelsea's hormones running rampant. She's already emotional we don't need menstrual hormones adding to that."

"Tell me about it. Is it bad I'm scared of my own daughter?"

"Um yeah," said Alex.

"Well, she's so dark sided. She went to a friend's house came home with her hair dyed black. Her dad almost had a fit. Then the make up oh my god the make up. She wears too much eye liner, mascara and that awful red lipstick. Not to mention the skanky clothes she wears. We try to prevent her from wearing them but it does no good she wears them anyway. She wore a jean skirt that went to her mid thigh, with holes on it and a black cami to school well that's what she changed into when she got there. When she left the house she was wearing khaki pants and a polo. I got the phone call to come pick her up because she was being disrespectful and almost fainted. I kid you not, Alex, I thought I pick the girl up from a strip club. Then the swearing. I don't know what to do with her."

"She needs an ass whooping," said Alex. "Don't be a punk about it."

"If only that would work. She's not scared of me or her dad."

"Boot camp. Send her ass to boot camp. That's where Chelsea would be if she pulled that shit. Let me catch her smoking. Let me catch her looking like she works in a strip club. In fact I wouldn't have to do anything her dad would whoop her ass and burn the clothes and possibly make her eat a pack of cigarettes. She has an attitude but she's not out of control. I think her dad keeps her in check. Although she does have a bit of an eating disorder that we are working on."

"Boot camp sounds like a plan but she'll most likely end up in juvi," she said. "You just don't know. I don't know what happened to my sweet little girl but I want her back."

"I don't blame you," said Alex. "And Felix?"

"The terror of all terrors. Like I said the FIRST preschooler to get kicked out. He's just as bad as Alyssa. He swears at us, hits us, kicks us, pushes us and he's just mean. He's a bully in school. I have had SO many parent teacher conferences with his teacher because of his bullying, tearing up papers, throwing things at the teacher, throwing books and just doing whatever he wants NOTHING is working. He's close to getting kicked out of kindergarten too. I just don't know where I went wrong with my kids but somewhere I did something wrong because they are hellions."

"Wow," said Alex, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just my life. Is it bad I hate my life?"

"No because I hate mine too," said Alex as she felt sadness and anger all over again. "More importantly.. I hate myself."

"You shouldn't hate yourself," said Mel. "You're amazing."

"No, Mel, I'm not. I have to go," she said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To bed. I need to get some rest before I get Sicily back tomorrow. Thanks for telling me about Dave and Bella."

"You're welcome and Alex, I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks," she said. "I love you, Mel."

"I love you too, have a goodnight."

"You too," said Alex before hanging up the phone. She threw the empty wine bottle away, put the wine glass in the sink, turned off the lights and went to bed alone. A new ritual for her. A ritual she hated. She laid her head down on the pillow and fell asleep in no time. It was the FIRST time in months that she actually got some sleep.

**A/N: It's worrisome that Alex has turned to drinking wine to get through her problems but at least she can call Mel. Mel seemed to help her out a bit but she told her that Dave was with Bella when he was in Florida. I guess that's what best friends do but I don't think that was the right time because we all know the next argument Alex has with DAve she will throw that in his face. And after all this time of making Alex feel like the bad person DAve was doing wrong as well even though we don't know what happened with that but anything that involves Bella can't be good. It's sad that Alex hates herself and hates her life. It's sad that Mel hates her life too but at least they can complain about their lives together. DAve needs to shape it up and talk to his wife.. instead of acting like a stranger that has a one night stand and leaves right after sex.. horrible that Alex feels that way too. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	77. Chapter 77

***Thank-you for the reviews on last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A few days later Alex was in the middle of reading a story to her first grade class before her classroom phone began ringing. It never rang so she knew it had to be some type of an emergency. "Just one second," she said to the kids as she laid the book down saving the page so she could continue. She got up from the chair walking over to her phone as the children began to chatter. "Hello," she said answering the phone.

"Mrs. Bautista," said the woman on the phone.

"Yes," said Alex.

"This is the secretary at New York Country Day School. Your son Benjamin Bautista is down here in the office in the principal's office."

"Um. Okay," said Alex. She wasn't sure what could have happened but she knew that morning Ben was giving off a big fuss before he went to school.

"Are you able to come down?"

"I'm in the middle of teaching my class," she said as the other line started ringing. "Hold on my other line is ringing," she said as the volume of the classroom rose. "Boys and Girls you're being too loud. I will be right with you," she said as she answered her other phone call. "Hello."

"Mrs. Bautista, this is Natalie calling from Jordyn's and Josiah's preschool. Jordyn is giving off all types of problems. She's not following directions, she's hit another child and she threw a tantrum when we put her on time out. You're going to need to come pick her up."

"What?" asked Alex not expecting to get a phone call about Jordyn. It wasn't like Jordyn to act out at school at home maybe but at school not so much.

"We need you to come to pick her up."

"Fine," said Alex. "I'll be there when I can."

"Thank-you and I'm sorry about this."

"I'm sorry too," said Alex before she hung up the phone. She clicked back to Ben's school and said, "I'll be there when I get there."

"All right, Mrs. Bautista. I will see you then."

"See you then," said Alex before she hung up the phone. "Boys and girls I will be right back," she said before walking out of the classroom to the office. She had to inform the principal that she needed to leave to get her kids from school because of their behavior issues. He gave her the okay and made her split her class in half so they could go to the other two first grade classes. She headed back to her classroom and split them in half and dropped one in one other class and dropped the other off in another.

She grabbed her things knowing she wouldn't be back that day because she had two children that she needed to deal with. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She went to Jordyn's school first to pick her up. She walked into the little preschool building and made her way down to Jordyn's classroom. She knocked on the door and waited for a teacher to open it. "Mrs. Bautista, Hello."

"Hi," said Alex. "Where is she?" She asked not wanting to make conversation. She was there for one reason and one reason only.

"Follow me, we had to separate her from the other kids because she was being downright violent and aggressive."

"What happened exactly?" asked Alex in a worried expression. She didn't really like the sound of her daughter being called violent and aggressive. Not her little princess, not her sweet little girl anyway it just didn't match her description.

"Well, it started during arts and craft time," she said. "We were coloring pictures and Jordyn wanted the purple crayon but her friend Sophia had it. She asked Sophia for it and I guess Sophia told her to wait till she was done. That wasn't good enough for Jordyn so she pinched Sophia. Sophia came and told me so I put Jordyn on time out. Then came music time she was upset because it wasn't her day to have an instrument so she took her anger out on another little boy that did get an instrument. She pinched him and he pinched her back. She then pushed him down and pulled his hair which was followed by him hitting her and she bit him in return. That's when I stepped in. I put her on time out but she wasn't having any of it. She was kicking and screaming. She hit me, she bit me, she kicked me. She was out of control. I have never seen her like this. This isn't like her. This isn't Jordyn."

"Well, things have been a little tough lately in our house," said Alex. She knew she probably shouldn't make excuses for Jordyn's behavior but that was the only logical explanation she could come up with for why Jordyn was being so aggressive. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay but we can't keep her in this program if she's going to act like this. It's a danger to the other children. I'm suggesting you take her home for the day allow her to get herself together and bring her back tomorrow hopefully in a better mood."

"All right," said Alex. "I'll do what I can and if I feel for one second she's in a bad mood I won't bring her. I am really sorry," she said as they reached the room Jordyn was sitting in with another teacher. She looked so sad just sitting at the table by herself. The teacher opened the door and Alex said, "Jordyn, let's go."

"Mommy!" she said instantly as she got up and ran over to her mom to hug her.

"What is the matter?" asked Alex as she knew Jordyn had began to cry.

"I miss Daddy," she said between her sobs.

"I know you miss Daddy but that doesn't mean you can come to school and hurt other people. I miss Daddy too but do you see me hurting my friends?"

"No, Mommy," she said. "I just want Daddy to come home. It makes me SO mad that he's not home."

"I know," said Alex as she ran her hands through Jordyn's curly hair. "But we need to learn and remember to keep our hands to ourselves."

"I know, Mommy," she said still crying. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Did you tell your friends you were sorry?"

"No, Mommy," she said looking at her with her brown eyes. It hurt Alex more than anything to see the tears in her daughter's eyes and knowing that Dave being gone made their little girl so angry.

"Well, I think you need to do that before we leave. Okay? And you need to say sorry to Miss Natalie."

"Okay, Mommy," she said before making her way over to her teacher. She looked up at her and said, "Miss Natalie, I'm sorry."

"Jordyn, it's okay but you have to remember to keep your hands to yourself. If you feel angry just tell me and we'll do something to make you not so angry like count to 10 or something else but you shouldn't hurt other people because you're angry."

"Okay, Miss Natalie," she said taking her mom's hand.

"And your mommy is going to take you home for the day but I hope you come back in a better mood tomorrow."

"I will," said Jordyn as they walked to get her things. Alex decided to leave Josiah there to finish out his day and just allow him to go to Marissa's and Brian's house after school. Once Jordyn had her things she walked over to Sophia and said, "Sophia, I'm sorry for pinching you."

"It's okay," said Sophia as she hugged her. "You're still my bestest friend."

"You're my bestest friend too," said Jordyn. Alex smiled as they walked over to the little boy that Jordyn had a little spat with. "Ian, I'm sorry for hitting you and pushing you. I'm sorry I bited you."

"It's okay," said Ian. "I'm sorry too."

"It's okay," said Jordyn taking her mom's hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mommy," she said before they headed out of the door and headed to Ben's school to see what kind of trouble he was in. "Where are we going?"

"We have to go to Ben's school. He got in trouble today too," said Alex as they pulled into the parking lot of Ben's school. She pulled into a parking space and took a deep breath before getting out and then getting Jordyn out. She took her hand as they walked across the parking lot. She rang the doorbell and was soon let in as she walked to the office. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Bautista. I'm here because of Ben."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Bautista, he is right in here," said the secretary leading her to the principal's office.

The secretary opened the door and Alex was shocked to see Dave sitting in the office with Ben along with Teagan, Sasha and Sasha's husband. "Mrs. Bautista, have a seat please," said the principal.

Alex walked in and took a seat next to Dave. "What is Jordyn doing here?" he whispered.

"She got in trouble too," said Alex. "I had to bring her home."

"What is going on with our kids?" he asked.

"Gee, Dave, I don't know."

"All right," said the principal as I was saying, "Ben and Teagan had a physical altercation."

"What?" asked Alex shocked. She never expected to hear Ben got into a fight with Teagan.

"I don't know what happened all I know is that Ben and Teagan were in a fight," said the principal, "Ben being the person that started it."

"He pushed me off the jungle gym," said Teagan, "because I said I didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore because his Dad is my sister's dad."

"Is that true, Dad? Is Kyra your daughter?" asked Ben.

Dave didn't know what to say and finally answered, "yes."

"And I didn't push Teagan she fell off the jungle gym," said Ben. "She made it look like I pushed her."

"Yes you did!" insisted Teagan.

"No I didn't!" said Ben. "You fell and when I checked on you you pushed me away."

"And then you kicked me," said Teagan, "in the leg."

Ben grew silent which meant he did kick her but Alex knew he didn't push her off the jungle gym because he wouldn't have protested it. "Ben," she said, "did you kick her in the leg?"

"Yeah because she deserved it but I didn't push her off the jungle gym," said Ben. "She fell and blamed it on me."

"Teagan," said Sasha, "is that what happened?"

Teagan looked down at the floor and said, "yes, Mom. I fell but he still kicked me in the leg."

"Well, then," said the principal, "our school policy is very clear. Zero tolerance. I'm suspending both Teagan and Benjamin for a week. WE can not have fighting in school."

"I'm sorry," said Sasha's husband, "my daughter is getting suspended because this Neanderthal's son kicked her in the leg?"

"Because she pushed him and started the fight," said the principal. "She's just as guilty in this as he is."

"She wouldn't have to defend herself if he wouldn't have pushed her off the jungle gym," he said. "I think this is ridiculous. Our life was perfect until that Neanderthal came back into it. Everything was fine then he wanted to see Kyra. Then his bastard son puts the moves on my daughter."

"Puts the moves on your daughter?" asked Alex. "My son is 6. He's not putting moves on anyone and last time I checked it was YOUR daughter that told my son what sex was. So who is the better parent and this has NOTHING to do with Kyra being Dave's daughter or not. This is about your daughter lying saying that Ben pushed her when he didn't. He admitted to kicking her AFTER your daughter pushed him."

"Your son is the problem child of the school and everyone knows it," he said.

"I don't think my son's behavior is ANYONE's business but mine," said Alex as Dave just sat there not even bothering to defend Ben. "You should worry about your own kids and worry about their behavior obviously there is something wrong with YOUR daughter since she's lying about being pushed off of a jungle gym."

"She wouldn't have to lie if your husband didn't sleep with my wife."

"Whoa. Whoa," said the principal. "This isn't about whatever happened between the adults it's about the physical altercation of TWO children. Whatever your problems may be don't bring them in my school."

"I think that Ben should be removed from the school with all due respect," said Sasha.

"And I think you should mind your own business and be a better parent," said Alex.

"A better parent?" asked Sasha. "I am a better parent than you. Your son runs wild in the classroom. Your kids run wild in your house. You suck as a parent."

"First of all, my son isn't your business, second of all my kids are very well behaved and third of all you're the one that slept with my husband to cause this whole mess."

"It's not about me sleeping with your husband years ago or not. This is about your son being aggressive to my daughter. Aren't you some big Domestic Violence advocate? And your son is beating up little girls? I'm sure the news would have a field day with that one."

"My son is 6 years old," said Alex, "most little boys do pick on little girls and hit them. If he was 13 and doing it I wouldn't condone it in any way so don't bring my outside job into this."

"It starts somewhere," said Sasha.

"In all due respect I think it would be better if Ben was removed from the school. I would feel safer sending my daughter here," said Sasha's husband.

"We're not removing anyone from the school. They pay tuition just like everyone else."

"If I wanted my daughter to be brutalized I'd send her to some school in the city not a school that I spend near $2100 a year to send her to."

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "Brutalized? A simple kick is not being brutalized."

"He was still aggressive to my daughter," he said.

"And your daughter pushed him first," said Alex.

"Probably because she felt threatened because she told him that she didn't' want to be his girlfriend anymore and he got upset and pushed her off the jungle gym. My daughter doesn't lie."

"Right," said Alex, "I'll repeat it again. They are 6 years old. I think this whole thing is getting blown out of proportion because of personal feelings here. We're not focusing on the kids and this situation. And I'm sorry."

"Mrs. Bautista, I think you're right. This is about the kids not whatever happened between your husband and Teagan's mom."

"Ben is still my friend," said Teagan. "I want him to be my friend."

"I want to be Teagan's friend too," said Ben.

"I think they need time apart," said Sasha.

"NO, Mom. I want to be friends with Ben. He didn't push me off the jungle gym. I pushed him and he kicked me. That's what happened. Can I be his friend?"

"Mom, can I be her friend?" asked Ben.

Alex and Sasha looked at each other and put their feelings aside for the other and said, "Yes."

"Well, now that's resolved," said the principal. "You may go and I will see Teagan and Benjamin back in a week."

"All right, Thank-you," said Alex.

'Thank-you," said Sasha. They each signed the papers and then took their children and headed home.

Dave walked with Alex to the parking lot and helped her get the kids in the car. "So what is going on with the kids?"

"Obviously they are upset," said Alex buckling Jordyn in.

"Why are they so angry?"

"I don't know, Dave, maybe because they are so tired and fed up with their dad not being home that they're getting upset."

"Don't blame this on me," he said.

"It is your fault. Do you not see what this is doing to our kids? They're getting aggressive because they have misplaced anger."

"So get them some therapy," said Dave. "They'll be fine."

"It really amazes me that you're so passive aggressive about this. You act like it's no big deal that our kids have problems because you're gone. Why isn't that incentive enough for you to come home?"

"Because I'm not ready."

"I know because you would rather be out fucking Bella than forgiving your wife for a mistake," she said walking around to the driver's seat.

"I did not fuck anyone except for you so I don't know why Bella is being brought into this."

"You know why," said Alex getting into the car.

"No. I don't. Look, Alex, I'm not going to have this conversation with you now. Not in front of the kids."

"You mean you're not having this conversation with me ever," she said. "I'm tired of waiting around for you to talk to me. We have so many unresolved problems that our problems are starting to spill over onto our kids. I think Ben and Jordyn are the perfect example yet you act like it's no big deal."

"Alex, kids get angry. It's not."

"Whatever," she said. "I'm going to go home and take care of my children to help them feel less angry and understand that their dad is an asshole."

"You mean that HER dad is an asshole," said Dave.

"Point proven," said Alex as she started the car and backed out of the parking space leaving Dave standing there. She couldn't believe that he was taking it so lightly that their children were starting to be affected by everything going on. It was like he totally brushed it off. She was even more upset that for the first time he didn't refer to Ben being his son and in front of Jordyn and Ben no less. She knew something had to be done but she was going to make him talk to her if he was ready or not. Besides she didn't want any negative feelings between them for Athena's and Tony's wedding she would NEVER let their issues ruin their wedding.

***A/N: It's a shame that Ben and Jordyn have become so angry because of Dave not being home. And I think the issue in the principal's office was too much about Sasha and Dave instead of Teagan and Ben. Ben and Teagan still want to be friends but that's a long shot given the feelings of the adults. Then it's amazing how Dave can not see how him being gone is affecting their kids. They have such misplaced anger that they're hurting others. He needs to get his act together and then his comment about HER father practically informing Alex that Ben isn't his son was just horrible.. hopefully Alex can come up with something to make everything okay between them so their feelings toward one another dont' erupt and ruin AThena's wedding. That would be horrible. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	78. Chapter 78

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much.. **

That evening Alex wasn't really in the mood to make dinner so she ordered Chinese take out. Travis went to get the take out while Alex was looking up marriage counselors. Dave still refused to talk to her so she was going to do it her way by getting a marriage counselor so they could discuss their issue, their feelings and what they wanted to do from there. Alex just wanted Dave to hear her out if he still chose to leave then that was fine with her because at least she had the chance to explain herself. She was flipping through the phone book as the kids were in the living room playing and Sicily was in her swing in the kitchen. Alex could hear the kids yelling and screaming from the living room. She was pretty sure they were fighting but she didn't have the energy or the strength to say anything. Whatever the problem was they would figure out how to settle it themselves.

She finally found one and gave them a call. She wanted her marriage to be back where it was before anything ever went wrong. She wanted her husband to love her again. She wanted him to make love to her and not leave like she was some type of stranger. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and she wanted him to look at her like he did before. It seemed as if lately he didn't want to look at her at all. He barely made eye contact with her. She was starting to feel distant from her husband and that was never a good place to be. That usually meant it was the beginning of the end. And if Alex had anything to do with it there would be NO end to their marriage. Not this time, not _ever_! The receptionist answered and said, "Thank-you for calling Manhattan family counseling. How can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Alex Bautista and I wanted to know if it was possible to get an appointment with a marriage counselor for my husband and me? We're having some problems."

"Sure. I can set up an appointment but it will be at least a week or two before I can get you in. We're pretty popular."

"That's fine," said Alex.

"Any specific day?"

"I think Wednesdays are best," answered Alex with a smile.

"All right. How does next Wednesday at 5:30 p.m. sound?"

"That works," said Alex.

"All right we will see you next Wednesday at 5:30 p.m."

'Thank-you. Have a good evening."

"You too," said the receptionist before hanging up the phone.

Alex had just hung up the phone as Travis came into the kitchen with the Chinese food they ordered. "What are you doing?" he asked laying it down on the table.

"I just got Dave and me an appointment for marriage counseling."

"It's that bad?" he asked.

"Obviously. He hasn't been here since December. It's near the end of February. I can't keep living like this."

"I know," he said. "I can see it's hurting you."

"It is," said Alex, "and it's hurting the kids too. I hate seeing my kids hurt which is why we're in this position in the first place. I did what I did to protect one kid from being hurt but all it did was end up hurting ALL my kids. They don't' deserve this. And it' s all my fault."

"Alex," he said. "It's not your fault. You did what you had to do. Your husband is the one that left. It's not your fault at all."

"Yes it is because I'm the one that lied," she said as the kids came into the kitchen.

"Lied about what, Mommy?" asked Jordyn finding a seat at the kitchen table.

"Nothing, Jordyn," said Alex. "Travis and me are just talking about grown up stuff."

"Is this about you lying to Daddy?" she asked not wanting to let it go.

"Jordyn, don't worry about it," said Alex.

"Mommy, please tell me," she begged.

"Jordyn Nevaeh! No," said Alex.

"Mama said to drop it so drop it," said Chelsea. "If it's grown up business it's not _our_ business. If Mama wants to lie to Dad then she can lie to dad but you have no idea so just stay out of Mama's and Dad's business."

"Okay," said Jordyn.

"Thank-you, Chels," said Alex.

"You're welcome, Mama," she said as she helped hand out the food. She was a really big help lately. She knew that her mom needed help and she was always there to step up to help. Alex felt bad for depending on Chelsea so much but Chelsea had no problem with it at all. She could see how stressed, exhausted and sad her mom was. She wanted to help her. She felt good helping her but she was holding her emotions back. She was hurting too. She wanted her dad back more than anything but she felt like she couldn't tell her mom because she thought telling her that would make things harder for Alex and make Alex feel guiltier. And that was just something she couldn't' do to her mom.

Once everyone had their dinner Chelsea said the prayer and they began to have a family dinner minus Dave. It seemed like a normal family dinner as they talked over their meals. "So how was school today guys?" asked Alex.

"Good," said Chelsea.

"I had a good day," said Kaylee.

"Me too," said Josiah.

"I beat up a boy today," said Jordyn.

"That's nothing to be proud of," said Alex, "you got sent home for it too."

"I know but I still beat up a boy," she said with a smile. Alex didn't really think it was something to be happy about. She was disappointed in Jordyn for touching another child but now Jordyn was pushing her buttons even more by bragging about it and acting like it was a good thing.

"I found out Kyra is our sister," said Ben as Chelsea dropped her chopsticks and her mouth fell open.

"What?" she asked. "Kyra is _our _sister? What? How did that happen? Mama, is he lying?"

Alex swallowed hard because things just kept getting harder and harder for them. Her and Dave promised never to mention to the kids about Kyra. They never wanted them to know but of course Teagan had to say something to Ben and Ben couldn't keep a secret so now they _all _knew about it. Jordyn and Josiah were young enough not to understand but Kaylee and Chelsea were not. Alex didn't know what to say until she finally said, "Yes, Chelsea. This happened a _long_ time ago."

"Is _that_ why Dad was so adamant about me being friends with her?"

"I don't' know why your dad wanted you to be friends with her," said Alex lying, "and I don't really care. Kyra may be your dad's daughter but she is _not _part of this family. She has her own family and that is where she is staying. We already discussed this with her mom. We weren't going to tell you guys but of course Sasha and her husband said something to Teagan and Teagan said something to Ben."

"So you guys _lied _to us or kept a secret from us?" asked Chelsea.

"I guess," said Alex.

"So _that's_ why she looks _so _much like me because she's my sister. It all makes sense now. It really does," said Chelsea.

"Are you okay?" asked Alex not sure how Chelsea was taking the news.

"I'm fine, Mama," she said. "It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex, "because if you're upset we can talk about it."

"I'm sure. I'll be all right. I kind of suspected it anyway," she said.

"Okay," said Alex letting it go there. She figured if Chelsea wanted to talk about it she would come to her and talk about it.

The rest of dinner went by quietly after the announcement of Kyra being their long lost sister or however you want to put it. The kids didn't seem to be too phased by it at all. She didn't know what Dave would say about the kids knowing the truth and she didn't really care. If he would have been there like he should have been then he would be able to have a say but he wasn't and it was Alex's call to tell them the truth about Kyra.

After dinner was over Travis helped Alex clean up the kitchen and helped her with the kids' bedtime. Alex was only one person and she had 4 kids going to bed at the same time. She needed _all _the help she could get. Once Chelsea was asleep Alex felt that she could finally relax and take in the events of the day. Everything had become a blur and she never really got to think about everything that happened. She was upset because her children were obviously affected by Dave leaving and she was upset because he had referred to only Jordyn being his child in front of Ben and Jordyn. Luckily Ben never caught on so that was a relief for Alex. She was sitting on the couch as Travis joined her. "You know you don't have to stay," said Alex. "We'll be fine. You can leave."

"I'm all right," he said. "I don't mind staying a little while longer. You seem to be upset from the day."

"I am," said Alex. "I'm upset about a lot of things but that doesn't' mean they're going to change."

"That's true," said Travis. "You can be as upset as you want to be but nothing is going to change."

"I just don't understand why he won't listen to me. Do you understand? You're a guy. You have to think alike. If your wife kept a secret like this from you for 6 ½ years what would you do?"

Travis sat for a few minutes thinking until he finally said, "I would be upset. I can get why he is upset. It's a blow to the heart because he's been raising this kid for 6 years as his son and then finds out it's not really his son at all. That's tough for any man. And if my wife told me she did it for a reason I would listen to her to see if I could understand why she did what she did. I wouldn't leave not like that. I think the way he is handling it is ridiculous but he's obviously hurt. We all deal with pain a different way."

"But does it make a difference that Ben considers him his father and Dave is the only dad Ben has known?"

"It shouldn't but I'm not Dave. He could feel totally different about the situation," said Travis. "He could feel detached from Ben now knowing he's not his father which could be another reason he left."

"I don't' know," said Alex, "until today Dave ALWAYS referred to Ben as his son but before we left the school after I told him I would make sure his kids knew their dad was an asshole he said _her_ dad. It was like he totally abandoned Ben."

"You shouldn't have said that," said Travis.

"I know but it was the heat of the moment. He acts like this is no big deal. He thinks that him being gone has no affect on the kids whatsoever but obviously it does."

"The heat of the moment gets you a lot," said Travis. "I look at it like this. Dave shouldn't have left you the way he did. He should have listened to you and then made a decision to leave or stay. He did it without knowing."

"I know," said Alex, "and every time I try to talk to him about it he just brushes it off saying it's not the time. It seems like it's _never_ the time with him. That's how it's always been even back when he was having affairs and shit. It was _never_ the time. I just feel so distant from my husband and I know we're in a bad place now. Once that distance starts making its way in it gets deeper and deeper and then everything falls apart. I think this marriage can still be saved but Dave has to agree to help me save it. I can't be the only one fighting. It's too much."

"So if he walks away for good are you going to be ready? Are you going to be able to deal with that?" he asked wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders.

"I don't know. Possibly. I don't' want to think about that possibility," she said.

"You are really tense," he said. "You just need to relax," he said as he started to massage her shoulders.

"I am really tense. It's all this stress," she said. "I hate everything going on and I hate what I did. If my marriage comes tumbling down it is my own fault. I should have told the truth when I found out."

"So you really thought Ben was Dave's son at the beginning?"

"There wasn't a doubt in my mind," said Alex, "then we got the paternity test and I found out Ron was the father. That was probably one of the worst things ever in my life. I love Ron but Ben being his son puts Ben's life in danger."

"As long as I'm your bodyguard no one's life is in danger. I will protect you all the best that I can."

"Thanks,' said Alex with a smile.

"You're welcome,' he said as he continued to massage her shoulders, "and if your marriage does come tumbling down it's not your fault. You did what you had to. You were the one fighting. He wasn't."

"I know," she said, "but still I have ruined everything. It's my fault. I don't know how I could be so stupid."

"You're not stupid," he said turning her to face him so he could look into her eyes as he said, "you're an amazing woman. I haven't seen a woman stronger than you. In the years that I've worked for you I've seen you go through hell but you have NOT once given up. Do NOT give up on yourself now. Don't tear yourself down because it's not worth it. You're a great person and you're not stupid. You're a very intelligent woman. Possibly one of the smartest I know."

"Thank-you," said Alex as she looked back into his eyes. There was just something about the look in his eyes that melted Alex's heart. She felt guilty for allowing Travis' eyes make her go weak. No other man should do that but her husband or whatever he was. Alex wasn't sure what Dave was anymore. She had some bitterness toward him but it shouldn't have made her feel the way she was feeling about Travis right now at this minute especially as Travis pressed his lips against hers. Alex allowed herself to kiss him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could have stopped the passionate kiss at anytime but she didn't she allowed Travis' hands to make their way all over her body. She allowed them to make their way up her shirt and allowed his hands to cup her breasts before he massaged them.

Alex could have stopped him as he removed her shirt over her head and began to softly kiss her neck but all she did was let out moans of pleasure as she ran her hands on his back before removing his shirt. She could have stopped him as he picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom. She could have stopped him as he shut the door behind them as they entered her room. She could have stopped him as he laid her down on the bed and began to kiss down her body before removing her pants. She could have stopped him as he kissed her inner thigh and she could have stopped him as he moved her underwear but she didn't. Instead she helped remove his jeans until he finally kicked them off. She could have stopped him as he removed his briefs and as he laid his soft muscular body on hers. She could have stopped him as his hot breath was on her neck as he said, "are you sure you want to do this?" She could have stopped him but instead she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly entered her as he let out a moan as he felt her velvet softness. She could have stopped him as he softly made love to her as his hands touched every inch of her body. She could have stopped him as he made his movements harder and faster but she moved her hips in his rhythm. She tried all she could do to hold back but she let out a cry of pleasure as he made love to her passionately.

"Travis," she whispered into his ear as she felt herself losing control. She could no longer hold back and let out another cry of pleasure as he brought her over the edge.

He continued his movements going faster and harder with each one. Once he had brought her over the edge it wasn't long before he made one last movement releasing himself inside her. She felt him shiver as he came inside her and saw the look of pleasure on his face as he said her name. He collapsed his body on top of hers as he continued to cum inside her before he softly kissed her lips. She could have stopped him but she didn't. He slowly and reluctantly removed his body from hers and laid down next to her taking her into his arms. He wrapped his muscular arms around her body as he softly ran his fingertips on her arm. He softly kissed her shoulder as he said, "You're amazing, Alex. You really are."

"So are you," she said as she enjoyed being in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"What can you do about it now," she said.

"It's just I wanted to for so long but…"

"You couldn't. I get it," she said. "Things happen."

"Are you mad?" he asked as he kissed her neck softly.

"No," said Alex.

"Do you regret that?"

"No.. in fact…" she said not even thinking it was like Travis had taken control of her mind and body. "I want to do it again."

"I think that can be arranged," he said with a smile as he rolled her onto her back. He towered his body over hers before leaning down to softly kiss her neck as her phone started ringing. "Damnit," he said.

"The machine can get it," she said wrapping her arms around him causing him to lower his body on top of hers as they kissed passionately.

The machine finally picked up the call and she heard none other than, "Alex, this is Dave…."

"Shit," said Alex and Travis knew that the moment was done as Alex reached for the phone. He removed his body from hers as she answered the call. "Hello."

"Hey," he said.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, "you?"

"Um. Nothing," she said as Travis began to get dressed. "So why did you call?"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for the comment I made today. I didn't mean it."

"Okay," she said as she covered her body with the sheets on the bed as she sat up. "I just want you to know that I made us a counseling appointment for next Wednesday," she said feeling guilty.

"What? Why? I don't want to do that shit again," said Dave.

"We need to," she said looking at Travis, "it's better for us all. The kids, you, me… us, Dave. There's a lot of stuff we need to talk about and get resolved."

"We don't need to talk about anything," he said.

"Trust me there is," she said as guilt washed over her. "Dave, I have to tell you something."

"What?" asked Dave.

"I.. I…"

"You what?" he asked.

"I slept with Travis," she said. She didn't know why she had to tell him that moment but it grew silent on Dave's end. Even Travis was shocked at Alex's confession. Alex had shocked herself. She waited for Dave to say something and it was still silent. "Dave?"

"Goodbye. I will see you on Wednesday," he said before hanging up the phone.

Alex hung up the phone and got out of bed to get her clothes on. "Well," said Travis as Alex got dressed. "I think I should go unless you want me to stay."

"Travis," said Alex. "As much as I want you to stay because believe me… I _want _you to stay, I think it would be better if you left."

"I understand," he said. "Have a goodnight," he said as he made his way over to her. He softly kissed her lips one more time as she kissed him back. She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling inside but she was pretty sure she had started to fall for Travis. "And just so you know. I have _no_ regrets."

"Me either," said Alex with a smile as she walked him down to the door. They shared one more kiss before he left. Once he was outside Alex locked the door and turned on the alarm. She was glad she had the dogs to protect the house because she knew if Travis had stayed any longer they would have ended up making love again. She turned off the lights and went upstairs to her room. She crawled into bed and pulled out the book she had been reading and began to read it until she grew tired and went to sleep.

***A/N: So the truth is out about Kyra... Chelsea is becoming the star child by helping out all the time... Alex wants to go to marriage counseling and Alex sleeps with Travis. At least ALex admitted on the spot she slept with Travis to Dave.. that's more than Dave ever did. He kept secrets and lied Alex was honest whether it was right or wrong she still told the truth. Their marriage counseling should go well... now they have one more issue between them. Alex shouldn't have done what she did but at the same time DAve kind of deserved it. After EVERYTHING he put Alex through in the past he deserved that. I'm not justifying Alex's actions but Dave had that one coming but hopefully they can get past it all and love one another again... but only time will tell. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	79. Chapter 79

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

The following Wednesday Alex was sitting in the waiting room of Manhattan Family Counseling waiting for Dave to come. They had not spoken since last week when she told him that she slept with Travis. Her and Travis only slept together that one time although they had come close to doing it again a couple more times but were interrupted by Sicily waking up. Alex wasn't sure how she felt anymore. She definitely had some feelings for Travis but she also wanted her husband back. She was more confused than anything. She wasn't even sure what her and Travis had. It felt more like a fling than anything and she doubted it would go anywhere. She liked Travis but she didn't _love_ Travis because the only person she was able to love was Dave and that's who she wanted to be with. All she had to do was stay away from Travis which was easier said than done. Alex sat with her legs crossed slightly swinging her leg which was a sign of nervousness. She checked her cell phone for time to see that they were 5 minutes away from their appointment but there was still no sign of Dave. And since she hadn't talked to him since that night she had no idea if he was still coming or not. This was their last chance to make things work their last chance to get back together. If this didn't work Alex didn't know what else to do. She knew she made things worse than they were by being unfaithful to Dave but it just happened. Not that it was right by any measures but it definitely just happened one of those heat of the moment things something they were having a lot of lately. Something that definitely needed to stop. She let out a sigh as she continued to wait for Dave. She didn't blame him if he wouldn't show up. She probably deserved that after everything she had done. It was like they had reversed roles. Alex was used to being on the victim end of things _never _theoffender.

She was just about to give up hope as Dave came storming into the door. He took a seat as far away from Alex as he could. He didn't even look at her. He didn't' want to look at her. He didn't even have anything to say to her except, "Sorry I'm late," he said as if he owed her an apology for showing up so late. In his mind she was lucky he even showed up at all. For a split second before he left the barbershop he wasn't going to come. He was going to go back to filing for divorce and calling it quits but something inside him told him not to do that and to go. He decided at the last minute possible after arguing with his heart and his head that he was going to go. It was worth the try anyway even _if_ he didn't want to look at her much alone hear what she had to say. Alex could tell by his apology he was angry with her so she gave him a small smile and looked down at the ground as the guiltiness flowed through every vein of her body. She felt like crying but she was holding it together.

"Dave and Alex," said the therapist as she came out. Alex took a deep breath and stood up at the same time as Dave. They followed the therapist to the back as Dave allowed Alex to go in front of him. At least he was still being a gentleman even if he was angry with her. As they entered the room she told them to have a seat.

Alex sat down on the couch as Dave said, "I'll stand." He'd rather stand than sit with his own wife. This made Alex feel even worse. If he was trying to make Alex feel guiltier it was working because the guilt Alex felt was overbearing. She could feel herself breaking inside and Dave knew she was close to falling apart. It was hurting him just as much as it was hurting her but he wanted to make her suffer. He wanted her to feel guilty. He wanted her to know what she did was wrong and how it made everything worse between them. He tried not to look at her but his eyes met her brown eyes a couple of times but he always turned away. He had to admit she was still beautiful to him. Her curly dark brown hair hanging free, her dark brown eyes filled with sadness and guilt, her olive skin complimenting a dark pink blouse and a pair of tan pants and a pair of black high heeled boots that went up to her knee. She had little to no make up on. That's one thing Dave always loved about Alex was when she would allow her natural beauty show instead of plastering her face with makeup. He let out a sigh as he thought about her beauty.

Alex knew he was trying to avoid eye contact with her but she saw the same sadness in his eyes that she had in hers. His eyes always said it all. She could read his eyes more than his body language. She gave him a look over to see him in his snug fitting blue jeans with a bit of a dirty tint to them and a few holes one on the knee, one by his back pocket, another on his knee and one on his left thigh. He wore a black t-shirt that was as tight as it could get on his body. Alex could tell he hadn't shaved in a while and his hair was growing back in slightly. "I am Dr. Britton," said the therapist snapping Alex and Dave out of their thoughts. "So I understand you two are having some problems with your marriage." They both nodded before she said, "so why are you here exactly?"

"Ask her," said Dave with a coldness in his voice Alex had never heard before.

"Alex," she said.

"We just aren't where we used to be in this marriage," she answered without giving the entire story.

"And did something happen to put you guys where you are right now?"

"I kept a secret from him for 6 ½ years," she answered.

"And what was the secret, Alex?" she asked with her notebook in hand. She had written down about Dave's coldness in his voice as he blamed their visit on Alex and she wrote down how Alex was answering the questions as short as possible. To her it seemed like Alex didn't want to face the problem.

"That my son isn't his. He was led to believe that my son was his," she answered feeling that lump in her throat.

"Dave," said Dr. Britton, "how did that make you feel when she told you?"

"I was pissed," he answered with even more coldness. "Alex, why don't you tell her what else you did."

"One thing at a time," said Dr. Britton, "one thing at a time. So Alex, how did this secret come about?"

"Well, in my defense," she said, "I always thought Ben was Dave's son. From the time he was born until the day I found out the truth I believed Ben was Dave's son. Dave and me were separated when my son was made. I was having a fling if you want to call it that with an old friend and I ended up sleeping with Dave one time when he came to see our daughter. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later. I always thought that it was Dave's baby because Ron and me had been careful I mean _really_ careful but obviously not careful enough. It never crossed my mind that Ron could be Ben's father because there was NEVER a doubt in my mind that he was Dave's. Dave and me got back together after I got pregnant with Ben and then we started having an issue with my ex-boyfriend/rapist. He was trying to say that he was the father of our oldest daughter and that caused some friction between Dave and me so we were ordered to have a paternity test done on her and while we were at it we had one done on Ben. Chelsea came back as Dave's daughter, Ben on the other hand didn't come back as Dave's son. I knew who his father was at that moment. I hit a rough patch traveled home just to see his dad to tell him that he had a son. WE vowed _never _to tell anyone. WE wanted to keep it a secret and let things go on the way they were," said Alex.

"I see," she said, "but why didn't you tell Dave the truth about Ben? Isn't your marriage based on trust and not secrets and lies?"

"You want to talk secrets and lies?" asked Alex, "why don't you ask Dave why we separated in the first place."

"We're not talking about that," said Dave, "we're talking about you lying to me for 6 ½ years about Ben's paternity."

"And I told you that I had a reason for lying to you," said Alex.

"No reason is going to justify the heartache you gave me. Do you know how much it hurt me to know that I wasn't Ben's father? And that you had lied to me for years? It hurt a lot Alex but you couldn't give me the time to think about it and what I wanted to do."

"Dave, I have given you _two_ months. How much time do you need? If you would just listen to me you would understand."

"Understand what?" asked Dave, "that you're a liar."

"No that I did what I did to protect Ben. You know how Ron was a thug and Dr. Ciccone was after him."

"Okay," said Dr. Britton, "Ben's real dad is a thug? Like as in a mobster?"

"You could say that," said Alex, "and he had people after him."

"Is he involved in Ben's life? Does he know about this? Does he know that Dave knows? Do you have contact with him?"

Alex took a deep breath and said, "he's no longer with us. He was murdered 6 ½ years ago. Right after he found out he had a son."

"I'm sorry," said Dr. Britton. "Go on… why did you keep it a secret?"

"Because I wanted to protect my son's life. Ron did his former boss wrong on so many levels and they were after him as much as they were after me. We figured as long as they thought Dave was Ben's dad that he would be untouchable and they wouldn't want him. That they wouldn't touch him. That he would be safe. That was our safe option we knew that if they knew Ben's entire life would be in danger. He could have been kidnapped, killed or whatever they came up with. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want that to happen. I _love_ my son and I will do _anything_ to protect him even if that means lying to my husband. Dave, that's why I did it. I wanted to keep Ben safe."

"You should have said something, Alex," he said. "We promised not to keep secrets and that's a big ass secret."

"I know but you would have been mad back then too because everything was happening at once around then."

"No, Alex, I told you if Ron would have been Ben's father I would still raise him. I told you it wouldn't have mattered because I have been with that boy since birth. I left it open for you to tell me the truth. I expected you to tell me the _truth_ but you didn't. You lied to my face. You told me he was mine when he wasn't. That's why I'm upset.. That's why I left because you lied. You knew I wasn't going to get upset and you knew I was still going to be there, hell I would have went along with it. All you had to do was tell me _then_ not now, not 6 ½ years later. I understand why you wanted it to be the way it was because I would do the same thing to protect any of our kids and you know that, Alex. But the problem is you lied and you probably wouldn't have said anything if I didn't get that tape."

"There was a tape?" asked Dr. Britton. Their entire marriage confused her. She was at a loss of what to do.

"Yes," said Dave, "it was delivered to me and it was of Alex and Ben's father talking about him being Ben's father. They discussed everything and how they wanted to keep it a secret. I couldn't watch the whole thing because I was upset knowing Alex lied to me."

"And if you would have finished watching the tape you would have heard why I lied to you and why I kept it a secret," she said.

"Alex, I shouldn't have to wait on a tape to tell me. You're my wife _you_ should have told me. You should have told me when we cleared the air _after_ you slept with him again."

"Okay, I should have told you," said Alex. She was too weak to fight with him about it but there wasn't really anything to fight about. Dave was right. She should have told him when she found out and then Ron, Dave and Alex could have sat down to discuss how everything was going to go. For the first time in two months Alex understood why Dave was so upset. She never looked at it from that point of view. She always thought she was doing the right thing but all along she was doing the wrong thing by lying and keeping secrets from her husband. "I'm sorry," she said as she felt the tears coming to her eyes. "I should have told you. I know I thought I was doing the right thing but I wasn't. I should have told you and we all should have sat down and talked about it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Dave. "I wouldn't have gotten upset it's not like we were together when he got you pregnant. It's not even the fact you slept with him, it's not the fact that Ben is his son it's the fact you lied to me. It's the fact you didn't include me in the decision. Alex, I have been there for Ben since he was born. I was with you _all_ through the pregnancy. Every hospital trip, every appointment and every ultrasound, I was there. I gave up my job to be there. I was there when you gave birth to him, I cut his umbilical cord. I was there, Alex. I have been there for 6 ½ years. I have raised him as my own. I love Ben. I really do. I love him with everything I have in me. I don't care what a piece of paper says I am _his_ father and I always will be. My heart tells me I'm his father and that he is my son. For someone that has been there through everything with him I should have been included in the decision. I should have known what was going on.. I should have been told the truth. I _deserved_ the truth. I'm sorry I handled it the way I did but you have to understand why I am upset."

"I do," said Alex, "I get it. I should have told you the truth and you should have been included. I'm sorry," she said.

"I understand," he said. He almost let himself breakdown and join her on the couch but there was still that other matter.. The matter of her sleeping with Travis.

"I just want you to come back home," said Alex, "the kids want you to come back home. You being gone is really hurting them. They're acting up in school and they're acting up at home. They need their father back. They want you back. I want you back. Can you please come home?" she asked.

"Why should I?" he asked. He had lost his softness and went back to the cold tone from the beginning of the session.

"Because I love you," she said. "I miss you. I _need_ you. I _want _you. Please come home, Baby," she begged. She knew why he was being hesitant and the guilt was beginning to build up inside of her.

"Dave," said Dr. Britton, "is there something you want to say?" She read his expression and knew there was more to their story _much_ more. She was glad that they worked through the Ben issue and was hoping they would work through the issue that was obviously still there.

"Really, Alex, do you _really_ love me?" he asked this time making eye contact with her.

Alex could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as they began to sting. She could feel her throat constrict. As a single tear fell down her cheek she said, "I really do love you."

"Then why did you sleep with Travis?" he asked. "If you loved me and you wanted us to work you wouldn't have slept with Travis."

"I know," said Alex. "It was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened and it's _never_ going to happen again."

"That's it?" he asked. "You're not even going to apologize?"

"Dave, I'm sorry," she said crying even more. Dr. Britton was just sitting back and giving them the chance to get out what they needed to but she knew they needed more than this one appointment to get through their problems. "I should have stopped it. I could have stopped it but I didn't. I'm sorry. It should have _never_ happened. I just got caught up in the moment and it just happened. I am so sorry."

"You say you love me but you were so quick to sleep with Travis," he said.

"Just like you slept with Bella down in Florida?" she asked.

"I didn't sleep with Bella in Florida. She came from Texas to talk to me. She came to be a friend. I know you think that she is some bad person because of our past but she's a friend. She is the reason I changed my mind about getting a divorce because she told me that I should listen to you. And she reminded me of Kaylee and how quickly you stepped up to be her mother and raise her as your own. She told me you were a good person and that I shouldn't' have left. She told me that you were someone she wishes she could be," he said, "so no I didn't sleep with her. She's married and she's living her life in Texas. She's going to leave us alone and live her life. She regrets giving up Kaylee but she knows she's in good hands. That's what we talked about. I did not sleep with her."

Alex felt horrible. She accused Dave of doing something he didn't do. For the first time she was wrong about Dave's fidelity. It turned out she was the cheater and he wasn't. "I'm sorry," said Alex.

"So what is up with you and Travis?" he asked. "Do you love him?"

"No, Dave, I don't. What Travis and I had is I don't know but I don't love him. I _love_ you. I will _always _love you. I can't love anyone but you and I don't' want to love anyone but you. Dave, you should know this and everything that happened with Travis was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry."

Dave took a deep breath and sat down next to Alex. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you, Alex. I have loved you ever since that day I saved you from being hit by that bus. I knew that day you were going to be my wife. I will _never_ love anyone like I love you. I don't want to love anyone but you either. You have _no_ idea how much I love you. No idea and when you told me about Travis it broke my heart. I'm sorry if I pushed you into that position."

"You didn't push me to do anything," said Alex. "It was my own free will. I could have stopped it but I didn't. It's no one's fault but my own. I was stupid and I let my emotions get the best of me. My heart told me no but my head told me yes. I should have listened to my heart… the heart that belongs to you. I am so sorry, Baby," she said in a whisper as she continued to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Alex. It's okay," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her. He took in the scent of her hair as he let her cry on his shoulder. "It's okay. I love you."

When Alex got herself together and could speak again she asked, "are you coming home?"

Dave sighed and said, "not right now."

"Why?" she asked pulling away from him. "Why aren't you coming home?"

"Because I think we still need some time apart. Some time to work through this."

"That's all you ever say, Dave. You needed time to work through Ben and we got that resolved and now you want to work through this… when are you going to come home 2 months down the road? When?"

"When I'm ready, Alex. You cheated on me. I need some time to get over that. I love you but I'm not ready to come home yet. I'm sorry."

"Dr. Britton?" she asked. "Should he come home?"

Dr. Britton took a deep breath before she said, "I don't think it's a good idea right now. Affairs can cause tension between husband and wife. It can make things difficult. Since you two have children I wouldn't recommend it because these things can make you fight. The last thing you want to do is fight in front of your kids."

"But," said Alex, "it wasn't an affair. It was a one night stand and nothing more."

"It doesn't matter," said Dr. Britton, "you still slept with another man. That's a wound that's going to take time to heal. I think you two should stay in separate places especially if Dave is saying he's not ready. You can't rush him into doing something he's not ready for. That's going to make more tension. I have to agree with Dave. Him not moving back home is the best option right now. I'm not saying he'll be gone long but you two need time apart. It's best for both of you and your children."

"What if he doesn't come back?" asked Alex with worry in her voice.

"He will," said Dr. Britton. "He loves you. I can see it. He's crazy about you but just give him a little more time to calm down and let it all sink in. Continue coming to counseling and we'll work through it. You guys did great today. Next time we will talk about Travis and how Dave feels about you sleeping with Travis. We'll talk about how you feel. We'll get through this and eventually Dave will come home. I think it's better this way instead of jumping into things too soon."

"Whatever," said Alex. She was upset. She was hoping that this would bring Dave home but unfortunately Dave wasn't ready. And although Alex agreed with Dr. Britton she was still upset because Dave wasn't coming home. She wanted her husband home, their kids wanted their father home and Alex was getting frustrated with the waiting process. She realized that if she hadn't slept with Travis Dave would have gone home but she delayed it by being unfaithful. She knew all she had to do was wait and he would be home but she hoped it would be soon.

"I know that's not what you want to hear but it takes time. You have to give it time to heal," she said.

"Okay," said Alex.

Dave and Alex were both in agreement that they were going to stay where they were for a little while longer to avoid fights and avoid tension. They agreed to have another counseling session the next week. After they were done they walked out to the parking lot together. "I love you," said Dave. "And I'm sorry I'm not coming home today."

"It's okay," said Alex, "it's probably better this way because I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I," he said. "I will be home though. I just need time to get over this."

"Okay," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he hugged her.

He was about to walk to his car when Alex said, "Dave?"

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

"Are we going to be okay?"

"I think we're going to be more than okay. Time heals all wounds," he said. "I'll see you Saturday when I get the kids."

"See you on Saturday," she said. "Bye."

"Bye," he said walking to his car. Alex took a deep breath as she watched him walk. His words comforted her and gave her the hope she had been lacking. All she had to do was wait and let the time heal the wounds that had been inflicted on them. She got into her car and headed home.

***A/N: At least they got through the Ben issue and Alex understands why Dave was so upset and he understands why she did what she did. That situation is good so counseling helped them with that but there's still that matter of her sleeping with Travis that has Dave upset. Personally you can't blame him for not going home because everyone knows there will be fights and that's just not good for the kids. They should continue their counseling and it should help them through this. Dave claims he didn't sleep with Bella and that she helped him.. does anyone believe that? Time heals all wounds and it's still a waiting game but soon Dave will make his decision.. so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading... **


	80. Chapter 80

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter.. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

About three weeks later the Sunday before Athena's and Tony's wedding Alex was having a family dinner. It was the first since Sylvia's passing. Dave had taken the kids that Saturday night and kept them over night so Alex could get everything ready for dinner without the kids running around and being in the way. Dave and Alex had been going to therapy for the past three weeks. They were having two sessions a week as they tried to work through their problems. They were making progress and Dave was getting closer to coming back home. He had only one condition that would bring him even closer possibly home and that was Alex needed to get rid of Travis. He didn't want Travis at his house, he didn't want him protecting his family, he didn't want him around his kids and more importantly he didn't want him around his wife. Alex wanted Dave to be the one to get rid of Travis but Dave refused because of his temper. He told Alex that if he did it there would probably be a fight and he didn't' want that to happen. So Alex was on her own and she needed to do the firing. She wasn't looking forward to it at all. She knew her and Travis crossed the lines but Travis was a damn good bodyguard. She didn't think he should be fired when he went above and beyond to protect their family without him she didn't think they'd be as safe.

After hearing Dave's point of view for the last couple weeks about it Alex understood that he feared that something would happen between them again. He didn't trust Travis and he had no reason to. Travis slept with Alex plain and simple even though it takes two to tango Travis still crossed the line. Dave wasn't saying Alex was innocent because she wasn't by any means but Dave felt Travis took advantage of Alex's vulnerability. She was just as guilty and she crossed the same line. Dave didn't want Travis in the house with the risk of it happening again just like Alex didn't want Dave around Bella after the affair years ago and just like she didn't want him around Melina or Sasha years ago. It was a matter of trust. Dave looked at it like this, if the lines were crossed once there was nothing saying that they couldn't or wouldn't be crossed again. He respected Travis as a bodyguard but as a person he had lost all respect. He wanted all the chances of Alex and Travis ever being intimate again eliminated and the only way for that to happen was for him to be fired. He hated for it to happen but it needed to be done. He would never come home again if Travis was still the bodyguard because he didn't want to live everyday wondering if he could trust his wife with their bodyguard and he didn't want to worry that they were sleeping together behind his back. He knew that just because Travis would be fired didn't mean they wouldn't still sleep with one another but it slimmed the chances.

Alex and Marissa were in the kitchen cooking dinner it just wasn't the same without Sylvia. They didn't have anyone giving them suggestions on how something should be done, they didn't have anyone telling them to add this or add that and they didn't have anyone to tell them they were cutting something wrong. It was one thing they used to hate the most about making family dinner with Sylvia but oddly enough they were missing her input. "Is it just me or does this all feel different?" asked Marissa as she put the lasagna into the oven.

"My entire life feels different," said Alex. She was being very honest. Everything since December had been different for her. The last good thing she can remember happening in her life was giving birth to Sicily.

"I guess it has but it's so weird without Sylvia here," she said getting ready to start the next task.

"Yeah it is," said Alex, "but she's here in spirit. I can hear her now… watch the amount of garlic you're putting in there."

"Or you're cutting that wrong," she said.

"And my favorite, may I make a suggestion about the way you're doing that," she said as they both laughed. "My mom was one of the best."

"Yeah, she was," said Marissa. "Your brother is taking it hard still."

"We all are," said Alex. "It's funny though all the things she did that I hated I actually miss. I really miss her."

"I know," said Marissa seeing the sadness in Alex's eyes. She wasn't sure how Alex felt anymore but she felt bad for Alex. Alex had been dealing with a lot since December. And she knew not having Sylvia here to help her through everything was really tough for her.

"Anyway, we're going to make this the best family dinner ever. We're making lasagna, home made garlic bread, spinach and cheese raviolis from scratch, baked ziti, chicken parmesan and cannolis for desert," said Alex. "It's going to be great!"

"Yeah it is," said Marissa with a smile as they continued on preparing the meal. "So how are you and Dave doing with counseling?"

"We're doing good," said Alex. "We're making progress. He said he'll come back home if I fire Travis."

"But Travis is an awesome bodyguard," she said.

"He is but Dave thinks I'm going to sleep with him again," said Alex.

"Would you?" asked Marissa.

"No," said Alex. "I wouldn't. I can't."

"So I guess Dave is coming from the right place when he says to fire him. It sucks though because he was a really good bodyguard."

"I know but it's like removing the temptation I guess. That's how Dave put it anyway. He threatened to never come home if I didn't get rid of him. So I have no choice. I want my husband back and my kids need their dad back.. I have to do what I have to do."

"When are you getting rid of him?" she asked.

"Tonight after family dinner," said Alex, "then I guess we start the bodyguard search all over again. I guess this is what it feels like to not be trusted by your husband. And it doesn't feel good I will tell you that."

"I wouldn't imagine it would."

"I mean trust is a hard thing to get back," said Alex. "I fucked up and I can admit it. I made things worse by sleeping with Travis."

"Why did you sleep with him in the first place?" she asked.

"I really don't know. I wish I could answer that but I can't. I think it was just the heat of the moment. I was upset with Dave and we were actually talking about Dave before it happened. We were just talking and one thing led to another. I could have stopped him but I didn't. I wanted it, I needed it so I allowed it to happen."

"I see," she said.

"It was a bad choice that I have to live with everyday," said Alex. "The only thing I can do is put it behind me and move on." That was easier said than done though. Alex had not stopped thinking about Travis and their intimate night since it happened.

"That's true," said Marissa. "Okay.. I'm dying to know.. Was he good?"

Alex let out a little laugh because Marissa was pretty much Mel the second. Marissa came off as the conservative quiet type but she wasn't like that at all once you got to know her. She was the complete opposite. "He was good," said Alex, "but Dave is _much_ better."

"I see," she said. "How long have you wanted to sleep with Travis?"

"A while now," said Alex honestly. "And apparently he's wanted to sleep with me for a while now."

"Obviously," she said. "So it is technically a good idea to fire him then?"

"Yep," said Alex. "A _very_ good idea."

Later that afternoon the Bautista household was filled with laughter from the children as they ran through the living room and all through the house. The men watching TV in the living room as the women put the finishing touches on the meal. Chelsea and Kaylee set the table before calling the others into the dining room to eat dinner. Alex's dad took his normal seat at the head of the table as the others found seats around the table. "This looks good," said Brian as he took his seat next to Charlie.

"Yes it does," said Tony, "very good."

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks," said Alex as her and Marissa went around the table filling up wine glasses for the adults and giving the kids sparkling cider. They filled up the plates of their family members before they took their seats. "Who wants to say the prayer?"

"I will, Mama," said Chelsea.

"Okay, Go ahead," said Alex.

Everyone bowed their heads as Chelsea said, "Dear God, thank-you for this food we are about to receive and thank-you for allowing us to have a nice family dinner even if Grandma Brooks isn't here. We miss her a lot and wish she was here but we know she's one of your angels up in Heaven. In Jesus name, Amen."

"Amen," said Alex.. "All right let's eat!"

They began to eat and Ted said, "the baked ziti is amazing."

"Thank-you," said Marissa as she began to eat.

"And the lasagna," said Dave, "is awesome."

"Thank-you," said Alex flashing him a smile.

"So Tony," said Dave after flashing a smile back at Alex, "this is your last week being a bachelor. How does it feel?"

"I am so ready to marry Athena! It's been a long time coming."

"Yeah it has," said Athena. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Bautista-Ciccone."

"I can't wait either," said Tony as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"All right," said Dave, "save all that for Saturday at the wedding and the wedding reception."

"All right, Dad," said Athena.

"So Tony are you having a big bash? One big party?" asked Brian.

"Nah," said Tony. "My night before the wedding I'm just hanging out with Dave and a couple guys nothing major."

"I see," said Brian. "What about you, Athena? Any big bashes?"

"No," she said.

"So Brian," said Tony, "when are you and Marissa going to tie the knot?"

"We're not," said Brian. "We like it just the way it is. We have two beautiful kids and we love each other. We don't need to get married."

"Yeah," said Marissa. Alex knew Marissa really wanted to marry Brian someday but Brian was anti-marriage for some reason. He would commit to have children, he would commit to living with her and loving her but he would not propose. Marissa had no idea why but sometimes it did bother her but every time she brought up the subject he changed the subject. He wanted no parts in it and after a while she let it go but when questions like that arose she felt a pang, a want, a need to get married.

"But what about healthcare benefits and stuff? How do you work that out if you're not married?" asked Dave.

"The kids are on my insurance," said Brian, "And Rissa and me have been living together so long we have a common law marriage so she's on my insurance as well."

"I see," said Dave. "Did you ever think about getting married?"

"Not really," said Brian. "Marriage just doesn't interest me. Why do you need to go through all that for a piece of paper? It's overrated."

"Marriage isn't that bad," said Dave. "Hell, I've done it three times but like they say third time's a charm."

"So you like being married?" asked Brian.

"Yeah. It's not as bad as you think it is. I love the fact that I can call Alex my wife. I love the fact knowing she's Mrs. Bautista," said Dave, "I love the fact that she's my best friend." He was being as honest as he could be. It was all true even if they weren't staying in the same house.

"So when are you coming home?" asked Ted.

"Alex knows what she has to do to bring me home," he said.

"I know," said Alex. She didn't seem too thrilled but it was what it was.

"Okay," said Ted. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes," said Dave. "I'm working on it. Alex and me are working on it. Things are going well."

"Just as long as you come home," said Ted.

"I will eventually," said Dave.

"Good," said Ted. "Glad to hear that. Anyway, this is a _very_ good dinner. Your mom would be proud. Good job."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"You're welcome, Princess."

They continued to talk over their meal and as they finished up their dinner they were stuffed. Everyone seemed to enjoy the meal and they all agreed it was just as good as a meal Sylvia would have prepared. Once they had room in their stomachs again they engaged in eating desert shortly before the guests began to leave. The family dinner went better than anyone thought it would. Sylvia would have been proud. Alex just wished she could have been there to see it all and could have been there to enjoy it with everyone else but she knew she was there in spirit.

Dave stayed a little while after the guests left to help Alex clean up and then to help put the kids to bed. Once the kids were in bed he decided it was time to leave. He needed to get back to the barbershop because he had an early morning the next day. "Alex, I think I'm going to go."

"All right," said Alex walking him to the door. "Thanks for coming and helping me clean up. And thanks for helping put the kids to bed."

"You're welcome," he said. "So you're going to talk to Travis after I leave?"

"Yeah," she said. "I guess."

"Okay," said Dave. "I love you and I guess I'll see you Friday."

"I'll see you on Friday," she said with a smile. "I love you, Baby," she said wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Trust me I'll be home soon, Beautiful. Goodnight," he said as he leaned in to kiss her lips passionately. It was the first time since that night they slept together that they had shared a kiss. It just showed that they were one step closer to everything getting back on track.

"Goodnight," said Alex as they broke the kiss. She watched Dave open the door and walk out to his car. Once he was in the car, had started it and pulled out of the driveway she shut the door. She took a deep breath knowing what she had to do next.

She picked up the phone and called Travis. She waited a few rings before she heard, "Hello?"

"Hey, Travis. It's Alex," she said sadly.

"What's up?" he asked. "I was just getting ready to head over there."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she said.

"All right," he said.

"Well, you know Dave and me have been getting marriage counseling?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, Dave said the only way he would come home is if I fired you. And I really want Dave to come home."

"So you're firing me?"

"Yes, Travis. You and me crossed the lines. You can't work for us anymore."

"But, Alex," he said. "I can still protect you. I wouldn't sleep with you again. It would be strictly professional."

"Travis, I would love nothing more but for you to continue being our bodyguard but after everything that happened between us it's better this way. We let it happen the last time so quickly when we both knew it was wrong who's to say it won't happen again."

"It won't," he said, "and we only let it happen because it was supposed to happen," he said.

Alex took a deep breath and said, "No it wasn't. I'm sorry, Travis but you're fired." It hurt her to say that because deep down she did have feelings for Travis, he was one of her good friends and he was amazing with the kids. He was a good bodyguard and the last thing she wanted to do was fire him but that's what she needed to do if she wanted her husband to come home. There would be other bodyguards but none of them would be like Travis.

"Alex, come on," he said. "Please."

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's better this way."

"Alex, it's not."

"Yes it is," she said. "This is how it has to be. I'm sorry."

"All right," he said. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," she said with tears stinging her eyes. "It is goodbye."

"Well, good luck," he said. She could hear the cracking of his voice alerting her that he was about to cry.

"Thanks," she said.

"I love you, Alex," he said.

"I love you too," she said, "but this is how it's going to be. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. Take care of yourself."

"You too," she said, "Bye."

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. Alex felt a rush of relief. She had just done something she didn't' think she had the strength to do. It hurt her more than anything and she wasn't sure why but she was really hurting after letting Travis go. She just hoped they could find a bodyguard that was as good as him but bodyguards like Travis were hard to find. She got up and locked the doors, set the alarm and then laid down on the couch to watch some TV before she went upstairs and went to bed. She hoped that once Dave found out that Travis was gone that he would come back home. She was hoping he would be home the next night but the only thing she could do was wait for Dave to make the next move. And he wasn't going to make the next move until he was ready. Alex accepted this fact and she was okay with it as long as she knew she was getting her husband back, the _one_ man she would ever love.

***A/N: So Marissa and Alex pulled off a wonderful family dinner. I am sure Sylvia would be proud. I kind of missed her in this chapter. It didn't feel the same without her input. Poor Marissa she has no chance of getting married because Brian doesn't want to get married.. Sylvia wouldn't have approved of that.. we all know this. And Alex blamed her intimate night with Travis on the heat of the moment and maybe Dave is right... maybe Travis did take advantage of Alex's vulnerability. And I love Dave giving Alex the ultimatium to get rid of Travis for him to come home.. Alex did what she needed to do even though it kind of gave away that something more was possibly going on between Travis and ALex so you have to wonder how long was something going on with the two.. and if that night was the first time they slept together or they could both just be really emotional about him getting fired... we'll find out later in the story.. now ALex did what she needed to do.. is Dave going to do what he needs to do? What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	81. Chapter 81

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The following Saturday afternoon just minutes away from the start of Athena's and Tony's wedding Alex, Athena, Chelsea, Kaylee, Jordyn and Lexie were in a room getting ready while Tony, his friends Steve, Frank and Greg along with Ben and Josiah were getting ready in another room. Athena was in panic mode thinking something was going to go wrong. "What if I forget what to do?" she asked as Alex helped her put her veil on.

"You'll be fine. You just have the jitters like we all have had," she said. "I was nervous too but everything turned out perfect."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," she said.

"You'll be all right," said Alex. "Trust me. Just take a few deep breaths. You'll be all right."

"Okay," she said before take a few deep breaths.

"Mommy," said Lexie in her orange tank top and white skirt covered with large pink and orange flowers. She had her long black hair pulled up into a side ponytail with curls. There was no denying that she was Athena's baby girl. She looked just liked her. "I think you look like a princess."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "I think you do too."

"Thank-you," she said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Athena just as she was getting her shoes on.

Dave walked into the room and said, "it's almost show time. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I am ever going to be," she said with a smile.

"Good. You look beautiful," said Dave as he looked at his 2nd oldest daughter in her spaghetti strapped wedding dress, with beadwork on the chest area, her flowing long black hair pulled up into a low bun and a veil.

"Thank-you, Dad," she said.

"I am so proud of you. You have grown up so much. You're an amazing mother and I know you're going to be an amazing wife to Tony. I am so glad you were able to find the love of your life," he said with tears in his eyes. "The first of my daughters to get married. I remember when you were Jordyn's age. How did the years go so fast? I remember pushing you in a stroller now I'm going to be walking you down the aisle. You have grown up to be a beautiful, intelligent and loving woman. I love you so much, Athena and just because I'm giving you away today doesn't mean I'm not here for you. I will always be here for you. I love you," he said holding back some tears as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Dad," she said as she hugged him. "Thank-you for giving me away today. I know you weren't too fond of Tony at the beginning but you have to admit he is so different now."

"He is and I can tell he really loves you," he said. "As long as he treats you right he's okay in my book."

"Thanks, Dad for everything," she said.

"You're welcome," said Dave. "Let's just make this your ONLY wedding."

"It will be," said Athena with a small laugh.

"I hope so because this one cost me a fortune but you were worth it."

"Well," said Athena. "This is it."

"Here you go," said Chelsea handing Athena her bouquet of pink, orange and white flowers.

"Thanks, Chels," she said as they walked out of the room to the foyer of the church. They got in their order as Tony and the priest were already standing at the alter waiting for the rest of the wedding party to join them. The music began to play as Alex and Tony's friend Steve walked down the aisle followed by Chelsea and Frank, followed by Kaylee and Greg. Ben and Josiah followed with fresh haircuts, black tuxedos with orange ties each carrying a ring on a white pillow. They were followed by both Jordyn and Lexie laying pink and orange flowers down the aisle as they walked as they joined the rest of the wedding party the Wedding March began to play. The guests stood up as Dave walked Athena down the aisle. Athena looked so beautiful and you could tell Dave was doing his best not to cry. Alex knew how hard it was for Dave to give Athena away that day. He had been dreading it all week. In his eyes Athena was still his little girl and he didn't want to let her grow up but he soon had to realize she was 22 and had two children with the man that she loved.

As they reached the alter the priest said a prayer and then said, "who gives this woman to be married?"

"I do," said Dave as he kissed Athena's cheek and then took his seat next to his mother. She patted his back as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Once Dave sat down the priest began the ceremony. He went through the ritual of reading passages from the Bible. He then announced that Tony and Athena have to decided to become united into a sacred relationship before he said another prayer. After the prayer Athena handed her bouquet to Chelsea before she was asked to join hands with Tony. They decided not to say their own vows so they just went through the traditional vows. They took each other as husband and wife promising to love one another, to cherish each other, to be there through better or through worse, through richer or poorer and through sickness and in health from that day forward. Dave was sitting in the front pew crying as he watched his little girl get married. Alex was crying as she watched them exchange vows. The same vows her and Dave stated to each other years ago. The same vows that they had both broken. Donna gently rubbed Dave's back as he tried to hold himself together. He had no problem letting his emotions show.

After the exchanging of the vows the priest asked for the rings. Ben and Josiah both stepped forward for the priest to take the rings. He blessed the rings in Hawaiian first and then blessed them in English. He handed Tony a ring and said, "Tony, place this ring on Athena's finger and repeat after me." Tony placed the ring on Athena's finger as his hands shook. He couldn't remember ever being so nervous in his entire life than he was at that moment. "This ring is my sacred gift to you."

"This ring is my sacred gift to you," said Tony with tears in his eyes.

"A symbol of my love."

"A symbol of my love."

"A sign that from this day forward and always."

"A sign that from this day forward and always."

"My love will surround you."

"My love will surround you."

"With this ring. I thee wed."

"With this ring. I thee wed," he said no longer controlling his emotions as he allowed himself to cry.

The priest took the other ring and handed it to Athena. "Athena, place this ring on Tony's finger and repeat after me." Athena took the ring and put it on Tony's finger as she shook. "This ring is my sacred gift to you."

"This ring is my sacred gift to you," said Athena as she began to tear up. Dave and Alex were tearing up as well.

"A symbol of my love."

"A symbol of my love."

"A sign that from this day forward and always."

"A sign that from this day forward and always," said Athena as tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that any of this was happening.

"My love will surround you."

"My love will surround you."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," she said as she choked on her words. Tony gently squeezed her hand allowing her to know that it was okay and that everything was okay.

The priest gave a closing prayer before pronouncing them as husband and wife. The pronouncement was followed by him saying, ""May the Peace and the Unconditional Love of God surround you and remain with you now and forevermore. Amen You may seal your vows with a kiss." Tony and Athena smiled before they kissed one another. Dave began to cry a little harder as he saw his baby girl become a wife in front of his very eyes but he knew she was in good hands. Tony and Athena turned to face the guests and the priest said, "and I know present to you Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Ciccone." The guest stood up and clapped as Athena and Tony walked down the aisle together as husband and wife followed by the wedding party with the women and girls dressed in orange while the men wore black tuxedos with orange or pink ties.

Later that afternoon at the wedding reception Dave still hadn't said a word to Alex about coming home or their marriage in general. Alex secretly hoped that him watching Athena get married to Tony would make him make his decision sooner. She had done what she was supposed to she hoped he was going to keep up with is part of the deal. They sat and enjoyed a nice catered meal of steak and other things and enjoyed some wine. Dave and Alex were sitting at the table as Alex was feeding Sicily. It was pretty tension filled as neither of them said a word to each other until Marissa came over. "The wedding was beautiful."

"Yeah it was," said Alex.

"And her color scheme was very Spring like."

"Yes it was," said Alex. "Orange and Pink. I love it."

"Me too," she said. "If I ever get married I want an orange and pink theme. What color was yours?"

"Pink," said Alex, "A deep pink."

"Aww," she said. Dave sat quietly not saying a word. "And Dave how do you feel?"

"Good," he said. "I'm happy for them both."

"That's good," she said. "So Athena is getting ready to throw the bouquet. Are you joining in, Alex?"

"I have no reason to," she said looking at Dave. "I am still married. I think."

"You are," said Dave but that was all he said.

"I guess that's true. Maybe if I catch it I will have some type of good luck and Brian might change his mind about getting married."

"I doubt that," said Alex. "Brian is like my mom. Strong willed and when he makes a decision he sticks to it. Sorry but it's true."

"I know but I was hoping," she said. "What's up with him being anti-marriage anyway?"

"No idea," said Alex. "I wish I could tell you but I don't know."

"Okay," she said.

A few minutes later Athena decided it was time to throw the bouquet before they began the dancing. All the women including Chelsea gathered around to wait for her to toss the bouquet. Athena stood up on a chair and gently tossed it into the air. It looked like a fight was going to go down for a little bouquet that meant nothing. Alex didn't believe in it anymore so she didn't understand why all the women thought it meant something. It meant nothing. Once the group of three women that were fighting over it broke it up and stood up Marissa came up as the victor. She held the bouquet high with the biggest smile on her face. Brian put his head in his hands and Alex said, "Well, Bri, looks like you have to go buy a ring."

"No I don't," he said. "That was coincidence."

"It was fate," said Dave. "Your girlfriend _really_ wanted that bouquet. She even fought for it. You better get the girl a ring."

"But marriage is so overrated. Things are fine the way they are," he said.

Dave shook his head and said, "your girlfriend wants to get married. And you know what they say about the girl that catches the bouquet…. She's the next one to get married."

"Not happening," said Brian. "It's not going to happen."

"That's what you think," said Dave. "You will see."

"I know," said Brian as Marissa came over.

"Look, Baby, I caught the bouquet."

"I see," said Brian.

"You know what that means," she said as Dave raised an eyebrow and gave Brian a smirk.

"I know," he said, "but I have to think about it."

"Well, at least I got an I'll think about it," said Marissa. "That's better than nothing."

"From Brian," said Alex. "Yes it is."

"Shut up," he said with a smile. "It is a thoughtful process."

"You've had 7 years to think about it," said Alex. "What's taking so long?"

"As opposed to say 6 months?" he asked looking at her and Dave.

"I love her," said Dave. "I wanted to marry her a month after I met her. At least I waited 6 months. That was my thought process," he said with a laugh. "And I wouldn't change it for anything." Alex smiled. It was a good sign that he wasn't regretting their decision to get married. It had to count for something.

Later that evening Athena and Tony shared their first dance as a married couple as the guests watched and that was followed by Athena's dance with her father. As the dancing continued Alex was sitting at the table with a sleeping Sicily watching the other children dance. She wasn't really in a dancing mood until Dave came over to her during a slow song and said, "Do you want to dance with me?"

"I guess," she said.

"You guess?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Come on," he said taking her by the hand. "We're going to dance."

"All right," said Alex as they walked out to the floor to dance. Alex wrapped her arms around Dave's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I got rid of Travis."

"I know," he said as they danced.

"So.. Are you coming home?"

"I don't know yet," he said.

"Dave, come on," she said. "I'm sorry. I know I made a mistake but how long are you going to hold it against me? I did everything you wanted me to."

"I know, Alex," he said pulling her closer to him.

"If you know then why do you make me wait?"

"Because," he said, "I like seeing you sweat it out."

"You're such an ass," she said with a smile. It was like Dave to say something like that.

"Aren't you sweating it out?" he asked as they continued to dance.

"Yeah," she said. "Everyday."

"I know," he said with a smile. "It's funny to see you squirm and worry about it."

"Dave, come on," she said. "I'm done squirming Please."

"I'll see what I can do," he said, "but in the mean time I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"How much?" he asked.

"More than words can say. More than anything on this earth," she said. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I see," said Dave as he leaned down and softly kissed her neck. "Alex, I know everything has been rough between us lately but I think things are going to get better. I mean I know they're going to get better. Everyday that I have been gone I have been missing you, needing you and wanting you. I could barely sleep because all I wanted was to be with you , to hold you, to feel your body close to mine. A day and a night _never_ went by that I didn't think about you and what we have. I meant what I said earlier. I wouldn't change a thing about us. I wouldn't change how we met, how we got engaged, how we got married, how we had kids. I wouldn't change it for the world. My life with you means everything and I was crushed when I found out you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth about Ben. And I was torn to pieces when I found out about Travis but like everything else that I've done to you and that's happened to us in the past I'm going to put it behind us and move on. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I want to go to bed beside you and wake up to you everyday. I told I want forever with you and we're going to get forever. Right now we're working through everything and I know that one day we're going to get back to where we are but we need to do it together. We have to do it together. I don't care what happens but we're going to have forever together. I love you, Alex, and I'm coming home," he said before softly kissing her neck again.

"I love you too," she said with a smile as she felt her husband's soft lips on her neck. "When are you coming home?" she asked.

"Tonight," he said whispering in her ear. "Tonight." Alex's smile grew bigger as she heard him say that word. She was so happy to finally have her husband come home. She had waited long enough.

"Thank-you, Baby," she said as she softly kissed his lips.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile before he went back to laying soft kisses on her neck.

"Daddy," said Jordyn as she interrupted them.

"Yes," said Dave lifting his head up.

"Are we going to your barbershop or are we going with Mommy?"

"You're going with Mommy," he said, "because I'm coming home."

"You're coming home?" she asked growing a big smile on her face.

"I'm coming home!" he said with a smile.

"Yay! Thank-you, Daddy," she said as she hugged him before running off to tell her brothers and sisters.

"You just made her night," said Alex with a smile.

"I know," he said, "just like I plan to make your night later."

"Dave," she said.

"It's been a while, Alex. It's a long time coming," he said.

"I guess," she said with a smile as they continued to dance.

As the night came to an end the guests began to leave. Marissa and Brian left first so they could get home to their kids that had been being watched by a sitter and then Alex and Dave followed. Jordyn, Josiah and Reagan were growing tired and as much as Ben and Kaylee were fighting it they were tired too. Sicily was already asleep and they were ready to get them home and get them into bed. They congratulated Tony and Athena before they left and then headed back to their house together.

As soon as they got back to the house they changed Sicily out of her dress and put her in a sleeper. Dave was an expert at changing her without waking her up so once she was dressed he laid her down in the crib gently and then went to help Alex with the other kids. They wasted no time going to sleep. Alex and Dave were pretty sure that as soon as their heads hit the pillow they were out but they did have a long and busy day. Dave and Alex met each other in the hallway and walked to their bedroom together. Dave sat down on the bed and removed his shoes as Alex stood by the dresser removing her earrings. "It feels good to be home," he said unknotting his tie.

"It's good to have you home," said Alex with a smile as she slipped her shoes off. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home too," he said with a smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said with a smile.

"Come here. Let me show you how much I missed you," he said motioning her over to the bed. Alex walked over to him and sat down next to him as he leaned in to softly kiss her lips. The kiss became more urgent as Alex began to unbutton Dave's shirt and removed it from his body with his help. She tossed it to the side as she felt Dave unzipper her dress in the back. She broke the kiss long enough to stand up to remove the dress from her body. She sat back down on the bed and softly kissed Dave's lips again. He laid her down as he continued to kiss her as they began removing clothing and tossing it to the side. Dave covered Alex's body with his and soon they were making love. They made love for most of the night and Alex couldn't help to think this is how it should be and as they finished making love Dave laid his body next to Alex's and pulled her into his arms. He had her as close to him as she could get as she wrapped her arms around his soft muscular body. That was how it should be when they made love and that was what Alex missed. She smiled as she heard his heart beat and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: So Tony and Athena finally got married. It was cute to see the sensitive side of Dave after seeing him so mean lately. And he's home now! That's exactly where he should be.. but Dave's and Alex's story isn't over yet. It's close but not quite. Not much to say about this chapter except it was a favorite because Dave coming home has been a long time coming. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	82. Chapter 82

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

***Hope you enjoy this chapter... because I enjoyed writing it.**

The next morning Dave woke up with a smile on his face as he felt Alex's soft body entangled with his. Alex was still sleeping and Dave looked over onto the night stand and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. Dave then directed his eyes back to Alex to watch her sleep. She looked so beautiful. He ran his hands through her brown wavy hair as she breathed softly in her sleep. He felt her chest rise and fall with each breath. He could feel her soft breath on his chest as she breathed. He laid a soft kiss on her forehead careful not to wake her up. She seemed to need to get all the sleep she could get. He just liked holding her in his arms and watching her as she slept. He laid there for a few minutes until Sicily's cries became audible on the baby monitor. Alex stirred at the sound of the baby crying and her eyes flickered open. "I'm coming, Sicily," she said half asleep.

"No, Alex, I got her," said Dave. "You get some sleep. This is long over due. I don't' think I have gotten the chance to wake up with her or do feedings since she was born. I got her."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"I'm sure, Beautiful. I can do this," he said reluctantly removing his body from hers. He softly kissed her lips before getting on a pair briefs.

"I have two bottles of breast milk in the fridge for her that I made. And there's baby cereal in the cabinet."

"All right," he said putting on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Breast milk in the fridge and cereal in the cabinet.. Got it."

"All right," she said with a smile.

"I love you," he said before laying a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," she said getting out of bed.

"I thought I told you to rest," he said.

"I know. I wanted to get some clothes on. It's kind of cold," she said.

"All right but I want you to get some rest."

"I will," she said putting on t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before getting back into bed. She pulled the covers over her as Sicily continued to cry. "Have fun."

"I will," he said with a smile before walking out of the room. As soon as Dave left the room Alex closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Dave made his way into the nursery he and the kids designed for Sicily and picked her up out of the crib. "What's with all this crying?" he asked as he walked her over to the changing table. "Daddy's going to change you and then he's going to give you something good to eat." Sicily smiled at her dad as he laid her down. He quickly changed her diaper. A skill he had gotten better at since Chelsea was little. He had become an expert after having twins you have to become an expert at changing diapers. It's a hard task changing one but when you're changing two you need to move as quickly as possible. He was proud of himself . He took the dirty diaper and threw it away and then fixed Sicily's sleeper. He picked her up and carried her downstairs. He put her in her bouncer and got out the baby cereal and some of the milk in the fridge Alex had put there. He poured it into the cereal and mixed it around. When it was ready he walked it over and began to feed her. He had never once fed Sicily except for the few times he had the kids. He never woke up with her in the middle of the night and he realized that by leaving he missed 3 months of her life. She was definitely growing like a weed and he felt some regret as he watched her eat as he fed her. She was just like Ben a big eater. She would fuss because Dave didn't move fast enough for her. "It's okay. I'm coming with it," he said. "Your brother was just like you." He continued to feed it to her until it was gone and then that's when the screaming began. "All right," said Dave walking to the fridge, "I'm getting you a bottle. Just calm down," he said getting out the bottle. He warmed it up and then took Sicily out of the bouncer and held her to feed her. Another thing he had missed out on doing so much. He missed the entire bonding experience of feeding her. He was surprised she even knew who he was. "Well, Sicily, I think we have a lot of catching up to do. In case you were wondering who this big goofy guy is.. I'm your dad. I know I haven't been around here lately and you only saw me every so often but I want you to know I'm home. I'm not going anywhere. Things were a little tough for your mom and me. I'm sorry I missed out on so much. So far I only missed out on your first smile. I mean it matters to me that I missed it but it's the only big thing you've done that I missed. I haven't missed you roll over, I haven't missed you crawl, I haven't missed your first tooth and so on. And I promise I am not going to miss anything else. I'm going to be there for all of it. I am not going anywhere, Sicily. I love you so much. You are such a beautiful baby. You're my baby girl. You will ALWAYS be my baby girl. And you have a special place in my heart. I'm sorry I was so selfish and left. The only ones I hurt were you and your brothers and sisters. I am so sorry," he said as he leaned down and softly kissed her forehead.

When he was finished feeding her he put her in the bouncer and decided to make breakfast for Alex. He wanted to cater to her after everything they had been through. He got out the pancake mix as Chelsea and Ben made their way downstairs. "Dad, you're still here," said Ben.

"Of course, Buddy. I'm home now."

"For good?" asked Ben.

"For good," he said with a smile.

"Finally! I was starting to think you were never coming home."

"Me too," said Chelsea. "You're not leaving again are you?"

"No," he said. "I'm staying forever."

"Good," said Chelsea. "So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Making your Mama breakfast. I figured she would like my homemade blueberry pancakes," he said getting out the things he needed.

"Mama _loves_ them," she said with a smile. "So do I!"

"Me too," said Ben.

"I know," said Dave. "I'll make enough for you guys."

"Cool," said Chelsea. "Do you want some help?"

"Do you want to help?"

"Sure," she said.

"Me too," said Ben.

"Go wash your hands and then you can help me," said Dave.

"All right," they said as they went to the sink to wash their hands. When they finished they came back over to help their dad do whatever he needed help with. Dave gave them some tasks to do and they all worked together. Dave was enjoying the minutes he had with his kids. It had been so long since he got this time with his kids and it felt good to make breakfast for their mom with them.

As they finished the pancakes they took a couple and put them on a plate for Alex. Ben grabbed a tray and Chelsea laid the plate on it. Dave put the syrup and butter on the tray along with a glass of orange juice. He picked up the tray as Chelsea picked Sicily up out of the bouncer. They made their way up to Dave's and Alex's bedroom to surprise Alex with breakfast in bed. "Alex," said Dave.

"Yeah?" she asked groggily waking up from hearing Dave enter the room.

"We have a surprise for you," he said with a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked sitting up. She grew a smile on her face as she saw Dave coming to the bed with breakfast for her. "Is that?"

"My homemade blueberry pancakes?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"You bet," he said bringing the tray over to the bed. "I wanted to do something special for you. Something you deserve."

"Thanks, Baby. They smell so good and they look so good."

"You're welcome," he said.

"We helped," said Ben.

"You did?" asked Alex with a smile as she put butter on them.

"Yeah," he said. "It was fun working with Dad. It's good to have him home. I missed him."

"We all did," said Alex.

"And even though he went away he's still the best dad in the world," said Ben.

Alex gave Dave a smile and Dave smiled back. "Thanks, Buddy and you're the best son in the world."

"What about me?" asked Josiah as he came into the room.

"You too, Bud," said Dave. "You two are the best sons a man could ask for."

"Thanks," said Ben with a smile as he tried to imitate Dave's standing pose the best he could. Dave was standing by his night stand with one hand resting on it. Ben did the same. There was no denying that Ben wanted to be just like Dave and that the love he had for Dave was endless. It made Alex smile when Ben tried to do things Dave was doing. After all, Dave was the only father Ben ever knew.

"This is so good," said Alex as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Thank-you," said Dave with a smile. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked as the phone rang.

"I don't know.. Anything," she said as Dave went for the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. "Oh. Hey," he said to the person on the phone. Alex and the kids listened to his conversation as he said, "Really? That's awesome. We will definitely be there well, she'll be there. Thanks. Have a good day, Bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Alex as she took sip of orange juice.

"That was the producer of Regis and Kelly," said Dave.

"And?" asked Alex.

"They want to have Chelsea on the show on Tuesday morning. The movie is number one in the box office and she's quickly became a favorite. They want to do an interview."

"Really, Dad?" asked Chelsea as her eyes grew bigger.

"Really," he said.

"That's so awesome!" said Chelsea. "I'm going to be on Regis and Kelly."

"Wait this Tuesday?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Dave. "This Tuesday. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," said Alex. "Are you taking her? I work."

"I guess I can take her. I can have Tony watch the barber shop."

"You're lucky they didn't take a honeymoon," said Alex.

"I know or we would be out of luck."

"So I am going on the show?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Oh my God! I am so excited. What am I going to wear? I have to go find something," she said as she rushed out of the bedroom.

"Well, that made her day," said Alex with a smile. "I never expected for one movie to generate so much fame."

"I know," said Dave. "She's a natural though. At least her door is open."

"Yeah," said Alex as she continued to eat. "It's so good to have you home."

"It's good to be home," he said before he softly kissed her forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Alex with a smile.

Later that day they went into the city spend the day. It was a beautiful March day and the temperatures were up in the mid 70's which was pretty unusual for New York but they would take it. They were walking down the street when they came to the intersection they had met 14 ½ years earlier. "You know where we are?" asked Dave as they stopped.

"Yeah," said Alex with a smile.

"Where are we?" asked Ben.

"This," said Dave, "is where it all began." He grew a smile on his face and said, "a day I will never forget."

"What began?" asked Jordyn.

"Your mother and me," said Dave. "This is where I saw your mom for the first time."

"Really?" asked Chelsea.

"Really," said Dave. "This was the place I fell in love with your mom and knew that I was going to marry her one day."

"But it's just a sidewalk," said Ben.

"A very special sidewalk. This is where I saved your mom's life."

"Oh," said Ben. "But it's still a sidewalk."

"It may be a sidewalk," said Alex, "but this is where it all began for us. If we had not met here none of you would be here today."

"Oh," said Ben.

"I think it's cute," said Chelsea. "So you knew you were going to marry Mama when you first met her?"

"Yes," said Dave, "I remember going to the gym to talk to your Uncle Mark and your Uncle Randy. I told them I just met the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with and 14 ½ years later here we are."

"Aw," said Chelsea. "So you just knew?"

"I just knew," said Dave. "It was love at first sight."

"I don't believe in love at first sight," said Chelsea.

"Trust me," said Dave, "it exists. You'll know when you find the one. Just like I knew when I found your mom. I knew I loved her. She was 21 years old. As tiny as could be didn't really look much older than 18 or so. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans with rips in them. She had on a red long sleeved shirt. She was so beautiful. Her dark brown eyes stood out the most. She was so beautiful.. She's still beautiful. I knew that she was the one."

"Aw, Dad," said Chelsea. It amazed Alex that Dave could recall the events of that day and recall the outfit she had on and everything. She didn't even remember what she wore the day she met the father of her children, her husband and her best friend. "I think that is the sweetest thing ever. I want to fall in love like that. Did you just start dating then?"

"No," said Alex. "He asked me out for a cup of coffee and then we sat and talked for a while. Then he asked me out."

"Yep… that's the PG version of it," said Dave with a smile.

"Shut up," said Alex with a smile. "It went something like that. Let's just say we went out for coffee, then gave each other our numbers. Then we went on our way.. Your dad called me and asked me out on a date. Then it brought us to this point."

"I see," said Chelsea. "I still think it's sweet he saved your life."

"So do I," said Alex. "I have never been able to thank him enough."

"Alex," he said. "you don't' have to thank me.. You're my wife and the mother of my children. No thanks is needed," he said.

"Just so you know," she said as they started walking, "I would do anything I could to save your life."

"I know you would," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they continued walking the streets of Manhattan. Alex couldn't have been happier to be a family again. This is what it should be like. It shouldn't be any different than this. Dave was where he was supposed to be and she knew he wasn't going anywhere else. He was going to be there forever. And for the first time in 3 months she felt a sense of comfort. She felt that nothing bad could happen to them to destroy their happiness but if she could glance a little further ahead she would see nothing is always as perfect as it seems.

***A/N: Dave was TOO sweet in this chapter. He took care of Sicily and made Alex breakfast in bed. Then they ended up at the intersection where they met for the first time. How sweet is that? And Dave remembered everything about that day and Chelsea was all about their love at first sight story..just remember this intersection because it's going to play a very important part in the story... At least they are a family again.. they should be and I like them like this. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	83. Chapter 83

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***WARNING: Strong language and violence. **

On Tuesday morning Dave, Chelsea and Sicily arrived at the studio where Live with Regis and Kelly was taped. They took Chelsea into hair and make up before the show. Dave stayed to oversee the process to make sure they didn't over do it with the make-up. "How do you feel, Princess?" asked Dave getting out a toy for Sicily to play with.

"Like a movie star, Dad," she said with a smile as the hair stylist combed through her hair.

"You are a movie star," said Dave.

"I know," she said with a smile. "Is Mama watching the show?"

"No. She's working but I am DVR'ing it for her though. I know how badly she wants to see it."

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "Dad, I'm really nervous."

"You nervous?" asked Dave. "That's unusual."

"I know but I've never really done this in front of a live crowd with all these people looking at me."

"You'll be fine," said Dave remembering Chelsea's 2nd dance recital when she caught a case of stage fright. That was the only other time he's ever seen her get nervous. "It's just like your 2nd recital," he said.

"The one when I was a poodle and a bunny?" she asked.

"That's the one," he said with a smile. "You were really nervous but you did it right?"

"I guess," she said. "But that was different. That was a smaller group of people."

"It doesn't matter. The same trick works," said Dave.

"The underwear trick?" she asked trying to hold back a laugh. She had been using that technique since her dad introduced it to her for that recital.

"That's the one," he said.

"All right. So I'm supposed to just go out there and pretend the audience is in their underwear? IT will work with all those people?"

"Absolutely," said Dave. "It _always_ works. It worked for me in front of millions of people when I was a wrestler. It will work for you too."

"Okay," she said as the hair stylist finished up her hair. It was a simple side ponytail with a partial French braid going back. "I love it," she said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Dave.

The door opened and the stage manager walked in the room, "Chelsea is up next."

"Okay," said Dave. "Let's go, Chels."

"All right," she said hopping out of the chair. They followed the stage manager through the hallways until they finally reached the set. They stood and waited for Chelsea to be introduced. It felt like years for Chelsea as she waited. She smoothed out the blue and white floral skirt she was wearing and fixed the dark blue shirt she wore.

They showed a clip of the movie and then Kelly introduced her, "and here is the star of Wrestling with the Heart, Chelsea Bautista!" Chelsea took a deep breath before stepping on set. As she made her way over to the stool the audience was clapping and cheering for her. She had never felt anything so surreal. She took a seat on the stool next to Regis and looked out into the audience. "Hello, Chelsea," said Kelly. "How are you today?"

"Hello. I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good," she said. "She's so cute and polite."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile in her southern accent.

"So Chelsea," said Kelly. "How old are you?"

"I'm 11 but I will be 12 in June," she answered.

"And this was your first movie that you ever did?" she asked.

"Yes. It was my first. My dad is the one that introduced me to the idea of the movie. He thought it would be great if we worked together so he took me to the audition and I guess I did really well because I got the part."

"You did an amazing job in the movie," she said. "What was it like working with your dad?"

"It was so much fun. I wouldn't want to work with anyone but him for my first movie. I think that's why the emotion was so real because he's really my dad."

"It did feel real," said Kelly. "Do you have plans to do anymore acting?"

"Absolutely," said Chelsea. Dave smiled at how professional she was. She was doing very well for an 11 year old. "I would LOVE to act on a TV show and I am looking for other movie projects."

"I'm sure some will come along," said Kelly. "Now you also do modeling and dancing right?"

"Yes. I modeled. I don't do that anymore but I do still dance. I've been dancing since I was 3 years old. I want to be a dance choreographer."

"That's quite the career ambition," said Regis. "When did you decide that?"

"Just in the last year," said Chelsea. "I am always making up dances so I really want to use that talent toward a career."

"I see," he said. "How about singing? Do you sing?"

"No. I don't. Singing isn't my forte. My older sister she's the singer. I can't sing on key for anything," she said with a laugh. "You'll never hear or see me releasing an album."

"At least you're honest," said Kelly with a laugh. "Who is your role model?"

"My mama," she said. "My mama is the strongest person I know. I want to be just like her."

"You seem to come from a well rounded family. What is it like growing up in the Bautista house?" asked Regis.

"It's awesome! I mean things can get really crazy but I wouldn't give up my life for anything. My parents are so loving to us and they're just awesome parents. I think they're the best parents in the world."

"And I'm sure you have a lot of brothers and sisters to play with," said Kelly.

"Yeah. There are a few of us," said Chelsea with a laugh. "They're all younger than me but we get along pretty well."

"Are there ever any big fights in your house with all those kids?" asked Regis.

"Yeah sometimes. Ben and me can fight a lot but we have been getting along lately. Kaylee and Jordyn are really close. And my brother Shawn is the one I'm closest to," she answered. "We're in the same grade and the same school. It works out great. I also donated bone marrow to him when we were younger. We are just really close."

"That's great!" said Regis.

"And here's a question everyone wants to know," said Kelly, "who is your celebrity crush?"

"Justin Bieber," said Chelsea. "I have Bieber Fever."

"Have you ever met him?"

"No. I wish," she said.

"I think that's every girl's dream," said Kelly.

"It is definitely my dream," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Well, Chelsea it was great to have you on the show. We look forward to seeing you back some time soon and to seeing you in movies. Good luck."

"Thank-you for having me," said Chelsea as she shook their hands.

Chelsea made her way off set to her dad and Dave said, "You did great!"

"Thanks," she said hugging her dad. "I wasn't even nervous at all. It was better than I thought."

"I was impressed at how well you did. You're a natural."

"Thanks," she said as they walked to get their things and then Dave was going to take Chelsea to school.

Later that evening Dave, Alex, the kids, Tony, Athena, Marissa, Brian and Ted were at a hibachi restaurant to celebrate Jordyn's and Josiah's 5th birthday. It was their choice and Alex and Dave obliged. They opted to skip a birthday party for the two because of everything that had been going on and they just wanted it to be a family thing. "Can you believe it," said Dave. "5 years ago our little Shamrocks came into this world."

"I know right," said Alex with a smile. "Time flies by so fast!"

"Yes it does," said Dave. "And this is better than having some birthday party for them."

"Yeah it is," said Alex.

"I love hibachi, Mommy," said Jordyn. "I like how they cook it all in front of us."

"Me too," said Josiah.

"It's pretty cool huh?" asked Alex as they came over to do some cooking.

"Yeah," said Jordyn as her eyes grew big as she watched them make the meal in front of them.

"I'll say this about Dave's and Alex's kids," said Marissa, "they're very cultured."

"Oh yeah definitely," said Alex.

"If Charlie was this cultured I would be excited," she said. "Right now he's on a peanut butter and jelly kick. That's all he will eat."

"Yeah. He won't eat anything Rissa cooks unless it's Peanut Butter and Jelly," said Brian.

"Our kids eat what's given to them or they don't eat at all. And that's okay because they'll survive a night without eating," said Dave.

"It's not worth the fight believe me," said Marissa.

"I think she's passive aggressive about the whole situation," said Brian, "but I let her handle it how she wants."

"We never gave you options," said Ted. "What your mother made you ate and if you didn't you didn't at all. Alex and Dave are doing it right."

"That's how it is in our house too," said Tony.

"We just have a different parenting style," said Brian.

"A passive one," said Alex.

"And what type do you have?" asked Brian.

"I don't now it's not quite authoritative but not passive either," said Alex. "Our kids know their limits."

"Right that's why Ben put a hole in Dad's wall," said Brian.

"Well," said Alex. "Ben is a little difficult sometimes. We're working on that."

"He is getting better," said Marissa.

"Much better," said Alex as their meal was finished in front of their eyes. They clapped as they were served their meal.

"So how are things going with you and Dave?" asked Marissa as they ate.

"Good," said Alex.

"Very good," said Dave.

"Good to hear," said Marissa.

"He moved back in," said Alex. "And it's been great. He just needs to get his stuff from the barbershop."

"I'll get it tomorrow," said Dave as he ate.

"Why not get it tonight since we're in the area," said Tony. "I can take Athena, David and Lexie home and then help you out."

"I don't know it's kind of late," said Dave.

"It's okay. It's not like you didn't stay at the barbershop for months. It's fine. We'll get your stuff and I'll get you home."

"Alex, is that okay?" he asked.

"That's fine with me," she said. "I think I'm all right putting them to bed tonight."

"Are you sure?" asked Dave.

"I'm sure," said Alex.

"All right," said Dave. "I guess we're getting my stuff out of the barbershop tonight."

"Can I go too, Dad?" asked Ben.

Dave looked at Alex and she nodded. "Of course, Buddy. We could use some help."

"Cool," said Ben.

"Don't keep him out too late," said Alex, "he has school tomorrow."

"I won't," said Dave. "I'll have him back by 8:30 at the latest."

"Okay," said Alex. "That works for me. And Ben behave for your dad."

"I will," he said as he ate his food.

They continued to eat their meal and as they finished a cake was brought out for Josiah's and Jordyn's birthday. They were both surprised by the chocolate cake that was brought before them with 5 birthday candles and sprinkles along with "Happy Birthday" written in blue icing. They began to sing a round of Happy Birthday once the candles were lit and as they finished Jordyn and Josiah were ready to blow the candles out together. "Make a wish!" said Alex.

"I already got my wish," said Jordyn, "I wished on a star that daddy would come home and he did."

"Aw," said Alex. "That's so sweet." Jordyn and Josiah both blew out the candles together causing them all to go out at once. Everyone at the table clapped for them and then they enjoyed some birthday cake.

As they finished their cake they were given their birthday gifts before they left to go home. Dave and Ben were going with Tony and Athena so that they could go to the barbershop while Alex was driving the rest of the kids home and putting them to bed. They stood outside the restaurant as Dave said, "I promise, I will be no later than 8:30."

"That's fine," said Alex. "Just be careful."

"I will," said Dave. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby," she said with a smile before she softly kissed his lips.

"Mm." he said with a smile.

"I'll have a surprise for you when you come home," she said. "We still have some catching up to do."

"I like the sound of that," said Dave with a smile.

"I figured you would," she said with a smile of her own.

"We should get going," said Tony.

"All right. Love you," he said as he kissed her one last time and then hugged each of the kids telling them goodnight. "See you when I get home."

"See you at home," she said as they kissed one more time before they went their separate ways. Alex got the kids in the car and headed home as Dave and Tony dropped Athena, Lexie and David off.

"You know it's a really nice night out," said Tony.

"Yeah," said Dave. "Do you just want to walk to the shop and then come back here with the stuff. It's mainly just clothes."

"Sure," said Tony we can do that.

They began walking down the street together in the direction toward the barbershop. It wasn't too far from Tony's and Athena's apartment so none of them really minded the walk. Dave held Ben's hand the entire way. It was a pretty quiet night and the sidewalks were so much less crowded in this part of town at night. As they reached the intersection Dave and Alex met at years ago they ran into a little bit of trouble, none other than Brian and Chris. "Going somewhere?" asked Chris.

"We're just going to the barbershop," said Dave, "we don't' want any trouble."

"They don't' want any trouble," said Chris looking at Brian.

"Who said anything about trouble," said Brian as a few other guys came out from a nearby alley and began to surround them.

Ben clung to Dave knowing that what was about to happen wouldn't be good. Dave held Ben a little tighter as Ben said, "Dad, I'm scared."

"Your dad isn't here," said Chris.

"Yes he is," said Ben with a quivery voice.

"Come on, Chris, don't do this," said Tony. "He's just a kid."

"What tell him the truth?" asked Chris, "that his REAL dad is dead and he was nothing but a street rat."

"What?" asked Ben, "Dad, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing," said Dave. "Absolutely nothing."

"You would like it to be nothing wouldn't you?" asked Chris, "just admit it. Your wife is a slut."

"My wife isn't a slut," said Dave.

"She's fucked everyone in this group. She fucked Tony, Ron.. Maybe a few others."

"Chris, man, don't," said Tony.

"Oh.. You didn't tell him what you used to make Alex do?"

"Chris, shut up, Man."

"Tony, I'm not your friend. You're no friend of ours. You're a traitor. You turned in your own dad. The day you did that you turned your back on us."

"I had a daughter. I needed to do what was best for my daughter. I have a wife and a son too. I couldn't keep living this life. I didn't want this life and you know it."

"So you just turned your back on your father?" asked Chris.

"Can we just go?" asked Dave. "We really don't' want any trouble."

"Yeah, Chris," said Brian. "Just let them go. They aren't worth it."

"All right," said Chris moving out of the way the others followed and moved too. Ben kept a hold of Dave's hand as they walked through. Chris nodded once they had their backs turned to them. A trick Tony should have seen coming knowing how they worked.

As they walked Chris pulled out a gun as the others attacked Tony from behind. Dave tried to help Tony but they began to hit him too. The numbers were too much as they took out Dave and Tony in front of Ben. "DAD!" yelled Ben as Chris grabbed him so he could watch the havoc occur in front of him.

"Get Bautista up. I'm not done with him. I want Ciccone," he said. His thugs picked Dave up and held him back as the other thugs picked a beaten and bloodied Tony up from the ground. He was so weak there was nothing he could do. He did his best to fight back but he couldn't fight back. Chris held up the gun and said, "Tony, you should have seen this coming. You know how we work but yet you never even gave it a second thought. Did you think we were just going to let you walk away like it was nothing? Like it was okay that you sold out your father? Did you think we were going to let it go that you turned your back on us? You don't' turn your back on us!" he said as he pulled the trigger. A shot rang out and the bullet hit Tony straight in the chest.

He fell to the ground as Dave broke free from the thugs and ran over to Tony. He got down on his knees and covered the gun shot wound just like Alex had done for Ron years ago. "Tony.."

"Dave," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault," he said as Tony started to close his eyes. "Don't. Don't close your eyes," he said.

"I have to," he said. "It hurts so bad."

"Shh. It's okay," said Dave applying as much pressure to his wound as possible. "Hang in there."

"Dad, I can't," he said. His voice was growing weaker and his color was draining. The blood loss was severe. "Tell.."

"Tony," said Dave with tears in his eyes.

"Tell Athena and Lexie that I love them," he managed to get out, "and David… tell David I love him. And I'm sorry…." those were the last words Tony spoke before his eyes closed completely.

"TONY!" yelled Dave. He got no response. He checked his pulse but he couldn't find one. "He's dead! He's dead!" Dave yelled as he got up, "and this is your fault, Asshole."

"What? My finger slipped," said Chris with a smirk. "What if my finger slipped again?" he asked pointing the gun to Ben.

"Don't," said Dave. "Don't you dare," he said as he saw the tears in Ben's eyes.

"Why not? His father was a traitor too," he said still holding the gun to Ben. "Are you going to be a traitor like your dad too?" asked Chris but Ben was too scared to answer him.

"Leave him alone," said Dave. "He's just a kid. What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

"You got a big mouth," said Chris. "I could just take him out then take you out," he said.

"Don't," said Dave. "Please don't. That will destroy, Alex don't hurt him."

"I don't give a fuck what would hurt Alex," he said, "but I think I have a better idea," he said as he handed Ben the gun.

"No," said Ben. "I don't' want it."

"Take it!" yelled Chris.

"No," said Ben.

"Take it or I'm going to hurt Daddy and then hurt you," he said.

Dave took a deep breath and said, "Ben, just take it."

"But Dad, Mom said not to play with guns."

"I know what your mom said. Just take it," he said. "Just do what he says."

"Okay," said Ben as he reluctantly took the gun.

"Shoot him," said Chris.

"No," said Ben. "No."

"Do it!"

"No," said Ben. "I'm not doing that."

"NOW!" he yelled.

"NO!" said Ben as he dropped the gun.

"Damn it," said Chris as he heard the sirens. He picked up the gun and aimed it at Dave. Dave saw the gun pointed at him he was fighting with himself to be strong and take the bullet like Tony did or try to run. Dave turned his back just as a shot rang out. "BANG!" filled the air.

"DAD!" yelled Ben as Dave fell to the ground.

"Let's go," said Chris as he grabbed Ben and jumped into a car and drove off.

***A/N: Everything started out so good. Chelsea did her interview and then they had a nice family dinner for Jordyn's and Josiah's birthday. Then in just 10-20 minutes everything changed... they ran into Chris and Brian, were attacked, Tony died, they wanted Ben to shoot Dave but Dave ended up getting shot by Chris and they took Ben.. This poor family just can't catch a break. Just when everything was perfect... it quickly fell apart..and in the same spot where it all began none the less. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	84. Chapter 84

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

As Dave lay on the sidewalk in a puddle of his own blood and the blood of Tony Alex was at home having problems getting Sicily to go to bed. Screams were filling the Bautista house as Alex tried to rock her to sleep. The phone began to ring but she was ignoring it as she tried to get Sicily to settle down. "Sicily, I don't know what you want me to do. I changed you and I fed you. What more do you want? It's okay.. Shhh," she said as she rocked her to calm her down as Chelsea came into the room with the phone.

"Mama, Athena is on the phone. She wants to talk to you and what's wrong with Sicily?" Said Chelsea.

"I don't know she won't go to sleep for me. No matter what I do she keeps crying. And tell Athena I will call her tomorrow," she said.

"Okay," said Chelsea putting the phone up to her ear, "Athena, Mama said she will talk to you tomorrow. Sicily is giving her problems." She paused for a moment as she put her hand on the other ear so she could hear only Athena and not Sicily screaming. "Okay," she said, "Mama, she said it's important. She said she REALLY needs to talk to you."

"Chelsea, I can't," said Alex as she sat down in the rocking chair, "I'm trying to get Sicily to sleep but for some reason she won't go. And your dad is supposed be home with Ben by now.. Tell her I will call her back when I get Sicily to sleep," said Alex as the doorbell rang. "That's probably your dad," said Alex, "Please go answer that."

"All right," said Chelsea as she walked out of the nursery. "I don't know why he didn't just take the key with him." She walked down the stairs and looked out of the peep hole to see two police officers standing there. She unlocked the door and opened it. "Athena, I have to go," she said hanging up the phone on her sister who had been crying on the other end. "Um. Yes?" she asked them.

"Chelsea, is your mom here?"

"Yes," she said, "She's upstairs trying to get my baby sister to sleep. Do you want to come in and go up to see her?"

"I think it's better if she came down here to see us," he said as they stood in the doorway shutting the door behind them.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she headed back upstairs. She had no idea what was going on. First Athena called Alex crying saying it was an emergency and now the police were there. She did not have a good feeling about it at all. She made her way to the nursery where her mom was just putting Sicily into the crib with a pacifier. "Mama."

"Shh, Sicily is almost asleep. What's going on?" she could tell by the look on Chelsea's face and the sound of her voice that something wasn't right. She knew that the person at the door wasn't Dave or Ben.

"There are two police officers downstairs waiting to talk to you," she said in a whisper.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Alex covering Sicily up with a blanket.

"No, Mama," she said. "There are two officers in the doorway that want to talk to you."

"Okay," she said, "just stay here."

"Okay," she said walking to take a seat on the rocking chair as her mom walked down the stairs to talk to the police. "This isn't going to be good. I just have a bad feeling, Sicily." It was like Sicily had the same sense that something was wrong because she had a look of worry in her eyes at least that's what Chelsea thought as Jordyn came into the room. "Jordyn, go back to bed."

"I can't sleep. Where's Daddy?"

"He went to get his things," she said. "You know that."

"I know but he's been gone forever. Where is he?"

"He's getting his things. Just go to bed. He'll be back later and you'll see him tomorrow."

"Okay," said Jordyn. "Do you promise?"

"I promise," said Chelsea, "now go to bed."

"Okay," she said hugging Chelsea. "Goodnight, Chessie."

"Goodnight," she said as Jordyn walked out of the room.

Alex took a deep breath as she reached the bottom of the stairs to see the two officers standing there. "Good evening, Mrs. Bautista," said an officer with dark hair, dark eyes and a tan complexion.

"Good evening," she said tucking a stray brown piece of hair behind her ear. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"There's been an accident," he said giving no other details. "We need you to come with us to the hospital."

"The hospital?" asked Alex as her heart sank lower into her chest. "Are they all right?" she asked.

"One was dead on the scene and the other was alive when we took him to the hospital. That's all we can tell you right now but we need you to come to the hospital with us."

"I can't. I have kids here."

"Is there anyone you can get to watch them?" asked the officer.

"I guess I could call my dad," said Alex walking over to the phone. She picked up the phone and called her dad. He told her that he had no problem coming over to keep an eye on the kids while she went to the hospital. Alex was holding herself together pretty well considering the news. She wasn't sure what to expect. She knew one of them died but the other was alive. She began to wonder which one it was. She didn't even know what type of accident it was. She assumed a car accident but the police weren't giving her more information than that. She began to wonder what her life would be like if Ben had died and she couldn't stomach the thought of it as tears filled her eyes. She wasn't sure how she would go on if she lost Ben and then there was the thought of her losing Dave. Both scenarios were too hard for her to stomach. She didn't want to lose either of them but she knew one of them didn't make it from the accident. She made her way to the doorway and told the officers that her dad would be there shortly.

As soon as Ted arrived Alex and the officers headed off to the hospital. Alex had grown the worst stomach ache of her life and she felt that urge to vomit like she always got when she was upset and nervous. She was trying to brace herself for the news she would soon hear at the hospital. "Are you all right?" asked the officer.

"Yeah. I'm all right," she said. Of course she wasn't all right. She was just told there was an accident and that only one of the two guys she loved made it. She understood that he was just doing his job but she wished he wouldn't have asked because it made the pain even harder and worse. The car ride was pretty silent after he asked how she was doing and they soon arrived at the hospital.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital the officers escorted Alex to the emergency area Dave had been taken to an hour earlier. They walked up to the receptionist and said, "This is Alex Bautista. This is Dave Bautista's wife." The receptionist nodded and stood up.

"I will go get the doctor," she said before walking away. Alex's heart sunk lower and she could now feel it in her stomach. She almost started crying realizing that if they were saying she was Dave Bautista's wife that meant only one thing that she had lost her son. She felt her legs going weak as she waited. She felt more like passing out than hearing what the doctor had to say. She had no idea how she would be able to go on without her son.

Alex stood waiting with the two officers as a doctor with brown hair, blue scrubs and light blue eyes made his way over to her. She took a deep breath to brace herself for the news she was about to hear. "Mrs. Bautista?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your husband is in surgery right now," he said.

"Okay," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Your husband was shot," he answered in a sad tone.

"Shot?" she asked.

"Yes," said the doctor. "The bullet hit the top of his spine in his lower neck region. We are removing it so that no further damage is done."

"Damage?" asked Alex as a tear finally escaped from her eyes. "What do you mean damage?"

"We don't know for sure," said the doctor, "but there could be damage done to his spinal cord and even if he makes it through this surgery we don't' know how long he will be out of it."

"So are you saying he could be paralyzed and in a coma?" she asked with more tears streaming from her eyes.

"Those are possibilities. We won't know the extent of the damage done until the surgery is done and he's awake."

"Okay," said Alex, "and I'm assuming my son is dead?" Alex choked on her words as she said this.

"Your son?" asked an officer.

"Yes, my son," she said, "he was with his dad to get his stuff from the barbershop."

"How old is your son?"

"6 going on 7," she answered.

"There was no child with the men we found," said an officer.

"What do you mean there was no child with them? My son went with them and what do you mean the men?"

"The friend your husband was with. He took a bullet to the chest and died on the scene. Your husband was shot in the back but there was no child."

"There has got to be some mistake," said Alex. "if he wasn't there then where was he?"

"I don't know, Ma'am," said the officer. "We're going to put an Amber Alert out on him right away. We just need you to give us a picture and a description of what he was wearing and we will have it broadcasted in no time."

"Okay," said Alex as she shook with fear. She wasn't sure what was worse thinking her son was dead or not knowing where he was. At least if he was dead she knew he was safe and that he wasn't in danger but not knowing where he was wasn't very comforting. "He's about 3'6, has brownish blonde hair, dark brown eyes and he weighs about 66lbs. His hair is starting to grow back. It's curly and he was wearing a red polo and a pair of plaid shorts that were red, white and blue. He has his ear pierced and he's missing his two front teeth."

"Okay," said the officer writing it down. "Do you have a picture?"

"Yes, I do," she said pulling out her wallet. She grabbed Ben's school picture out. "This is his school picture. It was taken in October."

"Thank-you," he said as he got on his cell phone. He called the station to alert them that there was a missing child and told them he was going to fax them a picture shortly and wanted an Amber Alert put out right away. He made it his goal to find Ben and bring him home safely.

"So my son isn't dead?" asked Alex with a sense of relief but not much.

"I can't promise anything," he said, "but considering your son was unharmed during the shooting shows that they wanted him and that they aren't going to hurt him"

"That gives me some hope," she said taking a deep breath, "and my husband? What are the chances of him dying?"

"50%," said the doctor, "but we're doing everything we can. As soon as he's out of surgery we'll come and get you."

"Okay," said Alex. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry about this," said the doctor.

"It's okay," said Alex walking over to find a seat. She needed to sit down. She was so worried about Ben that it was making her weak not to mention the worry she had for Dave.

A few minutes later the officer told her, "we have the Amber Alert out and we will do everything we can to get your son home safe to you."

"Thank-you," she said.

"Would you like anything? Coffee?" he asked.

"No. I'm all right," she said. "I'll just sit here and wait."

"Okay," he said sitting down with her. "I'm going to stay with you to make sure you're okay and that you're not alone."

"I'll be fine," said Alex as she saw a devastated Athena walk from the same doors the doctor had came from. She was carrying a box of things as she walked over to Alex. Alex could tell that she had been crying and she knew that it was Tony that had died at the scene. "Hey," said Alex as Athena sat down next to her.

"He… he… he's dead, Alex. My husband is dead," she said as she began to choke.

"I'm sorry," said Alex with tears filling her eyes. Her and Tony had their differences in the past but he had become a really good friend to Alex so she was hurt by his loss.

"I can't believe this. They just shot him and left him to die. He was a father. What am I going to tell Lexie and David? Lexie is going to be devastated and David didn't even get a chance to know his father. Who does this? Why did this happen? What did I do that was so bad to deserve this?"

"Athena, you didn't' do anything to deserve this. None of us did anything to deserve this."

"If we would have gone on our honeymoon he'd still be here. Why didn't we go on a honeymoon? I want my husband back."

"I know," said Alex as she hugged Athena.

"And how's my dad? And Ben?"

"Your dad is in surgery right now. They don't know about the extent of the damage done but he could be paralyzed. They won't know till he wakes up and Ben," said Alex as she started crying, "is missing."

"Ben is missing?" asked Athena.

"Yes," said Alex no longer being able to hold herself together and broke down. "They put an Amber Alert out for him. I need to get my baby back. I need to get my son back. My life would fall apart without him. He's my little man. Do you think they will find him alive?"

"Yes," she said. "I do."

"What if they don't find him or worse what if they find him and he's dead?"

"Alex, just be optimistic about this whole thing. You have to be positive and have hope," said Athena. "Do you want to pray about it?"

"Sure," said Alex. "Let's pray about it."

"Okay," said Athena as they both closed their eyes and began to pray. "Our Father Lord you know where Ben is and I believe that you're just keeping Ben safe and allowing no harm to come his way. I just pray that he comes home safe. In Jesus' name, Amen."

"Amen," said Alex.

For the next hour Athena and Alex sat there waiting for the doctor to come out and give them word about Dave. There was still no word on Ben and Alex was growing nervous the later it got. The doctor made his way to the waiting room and over to Alex and Athena. He had a somber look on his face that made Alex's heart sink even lower. "Mrs. Bautista?"

"Yes?" said Alex.

"Your husband is out of surgery however he's in a coma and we have no idea how long he will be out."

"What?" asked Alex.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Right now it's just a waiting game but it's going to be a while before he wakes up."

"All right," said Alex starting to cry. "Can I see him?"

"Sure," said the doctor as he led Alex to the room Dave was in. Alex began to cry as she saw her husband hooked up to a machine with tubes in his nose. She walked over to the bed and took his hand. "I'll leave you alone," said the doctor walking out of the room.

"Dave," said Alex crying, "what happened, Baby? Where is Ben? Ben is missing, you're in a coma and Tony is dead. What happened?" she asked holding his hand. He was motionless and just laid there giving no response. Alex laid her cheek down on his hand as she cried. "I love you, Baby. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you. I need you and I need Ben. Please stay with me," she said as she kissed his hand. She sat silently for a few minutes before she got out of the chair and got into the hospital bed next to him still holding his hand. She cried as she cuddled up next to him listening to the sounds of the monitor. She exhausted herself out from crying and wondering how she was going to tell the other kids about everything and ended up drifting off to sleep next to Dave in the hospital bed. She wanted to be with him, she needed to be with him. She wasn't going anywhere but right next to him. She didn't want to be anywhere else. The doctor came in to check on Alex and Dave and smiled as he saw Alex cuddled up next to Dave in the hospital bed. He knew Alex was having problems so he didn't say anything instead he ordered a sheet to be delivered to cover her up as she slept that night.

***A/N: Poor Alex.. happiness never lasts long for her. Just when her husband came home he ends up getting shot, put in a coma and possibly paralyzed. The poor woman loses a friend and her son is missing. She just can't catch a break. And AThena she is beside herself she lost her husband and their kids lost their father because of unnecessary hatred. Alex held herself together pretty well.. hopefully she can get Ben back safely. How are the other kids going to react to the news? I'm going to assume not too well. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	85. Chapter 85

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***THis chapter is heart wrenching...**

The next morning Alex woke up next to Dave. She wished it was all a dream but it wasn't. Dave was still in a coma and Ben was still missing. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket to see that she had 10 missed calls. She let out a breath as she put it back in her pocket. She wasn't in the mood to see who called even though she knew she probably should see if the detective that was put on the case of Ben had called. She was beside herself with emotion. "Morning, Baby," she said as she kissed Dave's cheek before getting out of the bed. "It's going to be a beautiful day," she said looking at the sun shining in the window. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. As she washed her hands she couldn't hold it back anymore as the emotions had finally consumed her body. She broke down and began crying hysterically. She never caught a break. She hated her life and how it was. She felt like the unluckiest person in the world. Anything bad seemed to happen to her. She had been through hell in her life and she thought that at some point she would catch a break but she just couldn't. She grew up with the strictest parents, she got involved with a boy that she thought loved her and as soon as she gave him her virginity he left her, then she got involved with a man that beat her around on a daily basis, forced her to have sex with is friends and so much more, then she married a man that cheated on her numerous times, had an ectopic pregnancy, had a miscarriage, got in a car accident and lost a baby that was a day old. It was a never ending fate for her. She felt she was destined for bad luck the rest of her life. Now her husband was in a coma and her son was no where to be found. Where did it end and was it ever going to end? She sat down on the hospital floor and cried until she was sick.

She finally pulled herself together and got up and walked out of the bathroom after washing up her face. She walked out to see the nurse and doctor checking on Dave. "Hello, Mrs. Bautista," they said.

"Hi," she said in a whisper.

"How are you holding up?"

"Holding up?" asked Alex, "I'm falling apart."

"I understand," said the doctor. "Dave is doing all right. He's stable but there's no telling when he might wake up. We wanted to go over some legal matters with you."

"Um okay," said Alex.

"Well, as his wife you have the choice to pull the plug or not. We do not know the extent of injury done from the gunshot so he could have some brain damage, he could be paralyzed we just don't know this is a guessing game at this point. Do you want him to continue on life support or do you want to pull the plug?"

"With all due respect, Dr. Stevens my husband hasn't even been in a coma for 24 hours so don't you think it's a little too early to ask about pulling the plug? And the answer is NO. I'm not ending my husband's life especially if there's a chance of him waking up."

"All right," he said. "It is just procedure."

"You can take your procedure and shove it up your ass. You don't ask someone that after 12 hours.. Give it some time."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's all right. I didn't mean to snap at you it's just been a rough 12 hours," she said.

"I can't even imagine what you're going through. I'm sorry," he said. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thank-you," said Alex, "I think I'm going to go home for a little bit to talk to my kids about what happened. I have some matters to handle and then I will be back. Would it be a good idea to bring my kids to see their father?"

"I wouldn't see why not," he said. "He can hear you.. He just can't respond."

"All right," said Alex. She wasn't sure if she wanted her kids to see their father laying in the bed the way he was. Alex looked over at Dave's motionless body, with his eyes closed, the tubes up his nose helping him breathe and the feeding tube going down his throat along with an IV going through his vein pumping fluids into his body. It was a sad sight to see but Alex finally realized that she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. It was like they said you never know how strong you are until being strong is the only option you have. Alex needed to be strong for her and for Dave. She was on her own when it came to finding Ben and she was on her own as she dealt with her husband's coma. She walked over to Dave and kissed his cheek, "I'll be back, Baby." She slipped her shoes on and left the hospital room to go home to tell her kids the news and to tell her dad what was going on. She called her job on the way and explained the situation to them. They granted her an extended leave of absence until everything was taken care of and she was ready to go back to work. They told her to take off as much time as she needed because they understood the problems within her family. Alex drove home and pulled into her driveway. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car. She slowly made her way to the front door knowing that on the other side her children would be getting ready for school. She slowly unlocked the door turning the doorknob slowly as she entered the house. "Dad."

"I'm in the kitchen," he said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said.

"Morning, Princess," he said walking over to hug her. "How are you?"

"Falling apart. I wish Mom was here. She would know what to do," she said.

"I know," he said as he held her in his arms. "So what's going on? What happened?"

Alex didn't want to cry anymore but she felt the tears coming and the lump in her throat as she said, "Dave got shot…"

"Oh God, Alex, is he okay?"

"He's in a coma and they have no idea when he's waking up and when he does they think he may be paralyzed. And Ben….." she said before she started to cry.

"What, Alex?" he asked.

"He's.. He's missing," said Alex, "they don't know where he is. They put an Amber alert out on him but nothing yet. What if I don't even want to think about this but what if Brian and Chris got him? What if this was their work? I will NEVER see Ben again. Dad, what is going on? Why did they take my baby?"

"Alex, I don't know," he said as he comforted his daughter. "I just don't know but you know your mom is with him keeping him safe. Do not worry about him. They will find him."

"And what if it's too late when they find him?"

"You can't think like that, Alex. You have to hold out hope," he said knowing that the chances of finding Ben alive or even at all were pretty slim to none but he knew Alex had pretty good odds. He always said she should play the lottery just because she was always that one person out of a million.

"Dad, I know but I miss my baby. I want him back," she said as Kaylee came down in the kitchen in her school uniform.

"Hey, Mommy," she said climbing up on a stool by the island.

"Hey, Bug," said Alex.

"Why are you crying?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

"We'll talk about it then but right now you can go upstairs and change out of your school clothes and tell your brothers and sisters they don't have to get ready for school either. You guys aren't going today."

"Why, Mommy?" she asked.

"We will talk about it then," said Alex as Jordyn and Josiah came down into the kitchen in their pajamas.

"Hi, Mommy," said Jordyn hugging her.

"Hi, Jordyn," she said.

"Where's Daddy? I went in your room but he wasn't there. Is he working?"

"We'll talk about Daddy in a few minutes. What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh no," said Ted. "I'll make breakfast you take it easy. You deserve a break. Go take a shower and get yourself cleaned up then we'll have breakfast."

"Okay," said Alex as she headed upstairs. She enjoyed a nice hot shower. It felt like all her problems were washed away but she realized that they weren't when she got out of the shower to get a phone call from the detective on the case. "Hello," she said answering the phone as she slipped on sweatpants.

"Mrs. Bautista, this is Detective Sanchez. I am the detective on the case to find Benjamin."

"Okay," she said putting on a tank top.

"Is there anyone you think would take Ben from you?" he asked.

"Actually yes," said Alex.

"Okay. That's a start what are their names?"

"Brian De Luca and Christopher Celentano," she said, "they've been harassing my family for years. I really think they took Ben and shot my husband and his friend."

"All right,' he said. "Is there anyone else that you think could have a part in Ben's disappearance?"

"Not at the moment. I'm 100% sure they have him. Please find my baby," she said as her voice cracked. "My baby needs me. And I need him please find him and bring him home soon."

"Mrs. Bautista, I'm going to do everything I can. Just stay positive."

"Okay," said Alex.

"I'm going to go do some research on a Brian De Luca and a Christopher Celentano. Then I will do what I need to find Ben. I promise. If you come up with anything you have my number so don't be afraid to call."

"All right," said Alex, "Thank-you. Please just find my baby."

"I'll do what I can," he said. "Have a good day."

"You too," said Alex as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," she responded before hanging up the phone. She walked over to a picture of Ben from when he was about 2 years old and picked it up. She tried to hold back from crying but there was no way she could keep from crying. She wanted her son back and she knew who had him. "Ben, I know they have you," she said, "but where? Where are you? Wherever you are I want you to know I love you and I am going to pray for you and think about you everyday till you're found." She kissed the picture and laid it down before making her way downstairs to tell the kids about their dad and their brother.

Alex arrived downstairs in the kitchen to see her kids sitting eating the omlet their grandfather made for them. Her dad laid one down for her and said, "Here, Princess. Take a seat. Did your shower help?"

"Yeah," she said with sadness in her voice, "but not much."

"I'm sorry," he said as he sat down with her.

Alex slowly took a bite and said, "this is good, Dad. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as they sat in mostly silence as they ate their breakfast. Alex knew the kids could sense something was wrong because none of them were really talking and Sicily was still being a little fussy. Alex felt an ache in her heart as she looked around the table to see Ben's spot empty. It just wasn't the same without him. He would have enjoyed eating one of his Papu's famous omlets. They were always one of his favorites. Alex began to pick at her omlet because she had suddenly lost her appetite. She was too upset to eat. "You're not hungry are you?" asked Ted.

"No, Dad. Not really," she said.

"It's okay," he said with a nod. His heart ached for his daughter. No matter how old Alex got he hated seeing her in pain. He wished he could take her pain away and make everything okay again just like he could when she was little. This was bigger than a little kiss and a hug. There wasn't really anything he could do for her except help her out and be there for her in these tough times.

After breakfast Alex and the kids went into the living room. Alex sat down on the couch holding Sicily as the kids sat in a circle in front of the couch. "I have some bad news for you."

"What's wrong, Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"Your father and brother were in an accident last night," said Alex as she felt her heart sink lower.

"What kind of accident?" asked Chelsea.

"Is Daddy okay?" asked Kaylee.

"He got shot," said Alex as she felt the tears form in her eyes as she had to rely this message to her young children.

"Is Daddy in Heaven like Grandma?" asked Jordyn.

"No. Nothing like that," said Alex, "but he is sleeping."

"Forever?" asked Jordyn trying to grasp what her mom was telling them.

"Not forever but he could be sleeping a really long time. The doctors don't know when he's going to wake up."

"Is he coming home?" asked Jordyn as Alex saw the tears forming in her eyes and her little lip quiver.

"Eventually," said Alex, "but for now he's going to stay in the hospital."

"But I WANT MY DADDY!" yelled Jordyn as she began to cry.

"I know you do," said Alex.

"Is Dad going to be okay?" asked Chelsea.

"Right now we don't know," said Alex. "We won't know until he wakes up."

"But why did he get shot?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Who shot him?" asked Josiah. "Bad guys?"

"Yes bad guys," said Alex.

"What about Ben?" asked Kaylee.

"As for Ben," said Alex, "he's missing."

"What do you mean he's missing, Mama?"

"He wasn't with your dad or Tony when they were found," she said. "Whoever shot your dad took Ben."

"Ben is missing?" asked Kaylee as she started to form tears in her eyes.

"Yes," said Alex holding back from crying. She needed to be strong for her kids and she didn't want them to see her break down.

"So Ben isn't coming home?" asked Kaylee.

"Not now. I don't know when," said Alex, "but we have a great detective on the case."

"Are they going to find him?" asked Kaylee.

"I hope so," said Alex.

"Mama," said Chelsea who was not far from crying herself, "can we pray? For Ben and Dad?"

"Absolutely," said Alex as they all bowed their heads and began to pray.

When they were finished praying Kaylee said, "is grandma going to keep Ben safe?"

"Absolutely," said Alex. "Do you think Grandma would let anything happen to Ben?" she asked half heartedly believing herself.

"No," said Kaylee. "I hope they find Ben soon. I miss him all ready."

"Me too," said Alex, "me too." She wasn't ready to tell them about Tony just yet. They had enough bad news thrown at them for the day. They didn't need another thing to break their hearts. It was a VERY devastating day for Alex and the kids. Once they heard the news no one really wanted to do anything. They just laid around the house, crying occasionally and hoping for the best. Alex just wanted it all to be over soon but she knew it was only the beginning and that they had a long road ahead of them.

***A/N: Alex is holding it together pretty well. A lot better than I would if my child was missing. At least she has her dad there for her and the kids. They need all the help and support they can get right now. The doctor was pretty heartless talking about pulling the plug 12 hours later but I think Alex put him in his place. And at least Alex knows who did this and she knows who has Ben hopefully they can find them so that they can get Ben back and so that justice can be served. What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	86. Chapter 86

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much~**

A couple weeks later nothing had really changed for Alex. Dave was still in his coma and Ben was still missing. Detective Sanchez was still looking for Chris and Brian. It had seemed like they had disappeared off the face of the Earth until that particular day when Athena finally brought herself to have Tony's funeral. Athena wasn't taking Tony's death well at all. She had been in denial since she found out which is why she put his funeral off so long and not to mention they did an autopsy on Tony's body. Athena, Alex and the kids arrived at the church and took their seats in the front row as guests were viewing Tony's lifeless body. Athena could not bring herself to look at him inside the coffin. She didn't want to accept the fact he was dead. She didn't' want him to be dead. She wanted him to be there for her. It was all too late for that. It was too late for a happily ever after. Athena sat holding onto Lexie as they both cried on that somber day. The skies were grey and the rain fell harder than it had in a long time. "Mommy," said Lexie. "Is Daddy in Heaven now?"

"Yes," said Athena as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Why did those bad men take Daddy away from us?" she asked looking up at her with her dark eyes full of tears.

"I wish I knew," said Athena. Alex wrapped her arm around Athena to comfort her as she reminisced on the good times she had with Tony.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Not good," said Athena, "what about you?"

"I'm falling apart," said Alex. "It really sucks and Chris and Brian are no where to be found. I just want my baby back and as for your dad he's not making much progress. I just want that day for him to wake up and everything be okay again. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from this nightmare sometime soon but everyday it starts over and I'm reminded of the pain and heartache."

"I wish this was a dream," said Athena, "and then my husband would still…." she said as she stopped to look up at the coffin.

"What?" asked Alex.

"They have a lot of nerve showing up here," said Athena pointing to the two men standing at the coffin.

Alex looked in that direction and that's when she saw them. The two men that shot her husband and took her son; Chris and Brian. "I can't even believe this." Alex felt so much anger inside of her. She went from sadness to disgust in a matter of minutes. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so much rage inside her body. It infuriated her to see these two men walking around healthy as could be when Tony was laying in the coffin dead and Dave was laying in a hospital bed in a coma with the threat of being paralyzed. These were the two men that destroyed her life. They were the two men that took two of the biggest parts of her life away. She did her best to try to keep her cool and stay seated but her anger got the best of her as she got up. "What are you doing?" asked Athena.

"To get them out of here," said Alex.

"They're dangerous," she said. "Look what they've done already."

"I'm not scared of them. I want my son back. I will do anything I can to do that. Even if it means to confront these two assholes."

"Alex, don't," said Athena as she grabbed her arm.

"Are those the men that did this to Daddy?" asked Lexie.

"Yes," said Athena.

"They shot Dad?" asked Chelsea. "Where's Ben? Do they have Ben?"

"I don't know, Chels," said Alex as she took another step.

"Alex, don't," said Athena.

"I have to. I need to know where my son is," she said as she walked over to the coffin. Brian and Chris were just walking away from it and ran into her. "You two have a lot of nerve showing up here."

"He was our friend," said Chris.

"He was NOT your friend and you know it. You're the reason why he's laying in that coffin."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Chris with a slight smirk.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. YOU shot him, YOU shot Dave and you took my son."

"I didn't shoot anyone," said Chris. "I don't think you should make accusations, Alex. As for Ron's son I don't' know what you're talking about. I don't have any son."

"Where is he, Chris?"

"Where is who?" he asked. He made it very convincing that he was innocent of anything and it was almost believable that he didn't have Ben.

"Ben," said Alex with desperation in her voice.

"I never met Ben in my entire life," said Chris, "but I heard he's a cute kid. He looks a lot like you I am told. Just like your other little girl over there. What's her name?"

"Don't worry about what her name is. Where is Ben?"

"I told you, Alex, I don't know where Ben is. I don't have him."

"If you don't have him you know where he is. Please. I love my son. This is killing me. I need him back. Please," she begged.

Chris let out a sigh and said, "Alex, I don't have your son. I'm sorry."

"He doesn't," said Brian adding in for good measure.

"Then where is he? I know you two know. So tell me!" she demanded.

"We don't' know," said Chris as Ashley walked over to them. Ashley had a look of guiltiness in her eyes as she saw Alex.

"Hi, Alex," she said.

"Ashley, where's my son?" asked Alex. She wasn't wasting time. She wanted Ben back and she wanted to know where he was. She could tell by looking at Ashley's face that she knew but wasn't saying anything.

"Alex, I…" she started to say before Chris gave her a look. "I don't know," she said with her voice full of guilt.

"Ashley, come on. I know we're not the best of friends but this is MY son. I love him endlessly. I need him back. You're a mother. How would you feel if your child was taken from you?"

"Alex," she said with a sigh, "I can't help you. I'm sorry," she said.

"Let's go," said Chris as they walked passed Alex.

"You guys WON'T get away with this!" She said as Athena walked up to her.

"Come on. Let's sit down," she said taking Alex back to her seat. Ashley looked back at her, nodded and kept walking with Chris and Brian.

Just as the funeral was about to start Detective Sanchez and two police officers came in and arrested Chris and Brian on the spot. It made everyone turn heads as they watched them get hauled out in handcuffs. Ashley stayed seated with her look of guilt on her face knowing that if they talked she could go in as an accessory and she didn't want that to happen.

As soon as the police officers left with Chris and Brian the preacher began the funeral. He called it a celebration of Tony's life. They played through the good scenes of his life. They talked about how he was a wonderful husband, how he was a GREAT father to Lexie and David and they mentioned how he turned his whole life around. They talked about the good Tony and not the bad one that ran with Chris and Brian. The one that took orders from his father. There was not a dry eye in the church as the preacher went on to preach about the tragic loss of a good father and husband.

After the ceremony at the church the guests in attendance got into their cars and followed the hearst to the grave sight where Tony's body was to be buried. They gathered around the grave sight in the pouring rain holding umbrellas as they paid their last respects to Tony. As his body was lowered into the ground the preacher said a prayer and then allowed Athena and Lexie to throw roses onto the coffin. Lexie began to cry after the roses were tossed and dirt was thrown onto the coffin. "I WANT MY DADDY!" she yelled as Athena picked her up.

"I know, Lex, I know," she said comforting her. "Daddy is in Heaven now with Great Grandma Brooks. They're both going to be watching over us now," she said as she began to choke on her words.

"But I don't want Daddy to be dead. I want Daddy to be here forever!" she said as she laid her head down on Athena's shoulder.

"I know you do, Lexie but he's in a better place now," said Athena as she rubbed her little girl's back. She was saddened by her little girl's sadness. She didn't like seeing her sad but there wasn't a choice. Alex felt the same way. It was breaking her heart to see her granddaughter crying over her father. She didn't think it was fair. It all soon came to an end as the guests hugged Athena and gave her their condolences and then went on their way. Alex was the last one to leave with the kids. She wanted to stay to make sure Athena was all right but Athena insisted she leave and go visit Dave at the hospital.

Alex took Athena's advice and dropped the kids off with her dad except for Sicily and Chelsea. She took them with her to the hospital. They walked into the hospital and headed up to Dave's floor. Alex said hi to all the nurses as she walked to his room. She had come to know the nurses in the last couple weeks for being there so much. She walked into his room to see the same sight she had seen so often in the last couple weeks it hardly made her cry anymore. "Hi, Dave," she said walking over to his bed with Sicily and softly kissing his cheek. "Today was Tony's funeral and you'll never guess who showed up. Chris and Brian. I couldn't even believe it. They had a lot of nerve showing up there. I confronted them," she said, "and I know what you're thinking, Baby that it was stupid for me to do that but I want our son back, Dave. It's killing me without him. I just want to know if he's safe. They swear they don't have them but there was just something about Ashley's face that told me they did. I think she's too scared of what might happen if she tells me. If was in her shoes I would tell."

"Mama," said Chelsea. "Can Dad hear you?"

"I like to think he can," she said with a small smile.

"Okay," she said as she walked over to her dad, "Hey, Dad," she said as she kissed his cheek. "I really miss you. I just want to tell you that I have all this fame from Wrestling with the Heart. I got more appearances and I even had a couple autograph signings. I am even going to audition for a part on a Disney channel show. I am going to do my best and I'm going to make you so proud of me." Alex smiled as Chelsea sat down next to her dad to keep talking to him. "And school is AMAZING! You would be so proud of me. I made distinguished honors this last marking period. And some of these subjects are really hard. English is my favorite though. I think I might be a writer when I grow up. I don't know. And dance class is going great. I got a solo in the hip hop dance. I am so proud of myself. I worked so hard for that. As I mentioned to you I have gained a lot of fame from doing this movie but along with fame comes jealousy. There are a couple of mean girls that give me a hard time everyday talking about you, me and our family but I just shrug it off. They're just jealous that I have a better life than them. I'm not saying I'm better than them it's just I don't' want to deal with their drama. I have my own life's drama right now. You're in the hospital and Ben is missing. It's really tough. I miss you so much. I just wish you'd wake up and come back to us. Please, Dad," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "Please, Dad."

"Chels," said Alex as she put her hand on her shoulder, "your dad will wake up soon. Just hang in there."

"I hope so," she said. "I really miss him."

"I know you do. We all miss him," she said as she looked at Dave. "We miss you, Baby. Please wake up soon," she said as she felt the tears stinging her eyes. She walked over and took a seat on the other side of Dave with Sicily and took his hand. "Sicily, this is Daddy." She wanted Sicily to know who her dad was whether he was awake or not. She wanted her to know who he was so that when he woke up she wouldn't be scared or unfamiliar with him. Sicily looked at Dave and smiled. "Dave, I am supposed to tell you that the kids said hi. They miss you a lot. Reagan is doing great with potty training and she's getting ready for preschool in the fall. I registered Jordyn and Josiah for kindergarten. I made it so they would be in different classes since Miss Independent prefers it that way. They are both incredibly excited. Kaylee is doing well in school and she wants to play T-ball this year so I'm signing her up for that this week. Jordyn and Josiah are playing soccer. Ben wanted to do baseball but you know all about Ben. I miss him so much. Our family isn't the same without you two there. I need you to wake up and come home and I need the detective to find Ben so he can come home. This is probably the hardest time of my life but I'm doing the best I can. The kids are handling it pretty well but not that well. They have their moments. Jordyn is taking it the hardest though," she said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and Detective Sanchez came into the room. "Mrs. Bautista, a word please."

"Yes," she said getting up with Sicily. "Chels, I'll be right back."

"Okay, Mama," she said as Alex walked out into the hall with the detective.

"Well, we questioned Christopher and Brian," he said.

"And?" asked Alex.

"They were cooperative however; when they were asked about Ben they said they did not know where he is," said Detective Sanchez. "They claim they had nothing to do with the shootings and no part in Ben's disappearance. They provided alibis that we are checking into."

***A/N: Chris and Brian had a lot of nerve showing up to Tony's funeral then lying about the entire thing. Hopefully Ashley will end up breaking and tell what she knows. She seems to guilty not to. Alex is getting pretty brave by confronting Chris and Brian. Alex would have never done that before but i guess a mother's love makes you do crazy things. Then Chris and Brian lie to the police I'm not surprised. It was sad hearing Alex and Chelsea talking to Dave. You can tell their hearts are breaking.. it's just a sad situation all around... so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	87. Chapter 87

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"And you believe them?" asked Alex. "They shot Tony, they shot my husband and they took my son. They're lying to you and they have everyone in this town afraid of them. Of course they're going to have a believable alibi because everyone and their mother is going to lie for them because they're not going to want the same thing that happened to my husband and my son-in-law to happen to them."

"Mrs. Bautista, just calm down," said Detective Sanchez.

"Don't tell me to calm down," said Alex. "When your husband is laying in a hospital bed in a coma and your 6 year old son is missing and two people you know had a part in it are lying then you can tell me to calm down until then don't do it."

"Mrs. Bautista, we will find Ben. I promise," he said.

"You promise? It's been 2 almost 3 weeks since he's been missing… and he's still not found. How much longer is it going to take?"

"We don't have any leads," he said. "There were no witnesses."

"So you're just saying my 6 year old disappeared without a trace," she asked.

"No. I'm not saying that," he said. "I'm just saying maybe he ran away because he was scared. We don't know what happened to him that day."

"Yes because a 6 year old can run away and not be found. Don't you think someone would have seen him on the street and called the police. A 6 year old doesn't just walk away and disappear like this especially in New York City. Brian and Chris took my baby and they have him."

"I understand what you're saying but given your history with Chris and Brian I think you may just be jumping to conclusions."

"Given my history?" asked Alex, "let me tell you about my history with Chris and Brian then you tell me if I'm jumping to conclusions. Chris would watch my ex-boyfriend beat me down and rape me.. He NEVER did a thing to help me. He just watched. I came up here to tell a friend something and to visit my mom and dad and him and his wife told me I wasn't welcome here. Chris, Brian and his friends beat up my husband back when we were dating. Chris grabbed me by the throat because I broke up with his friend. Then they have been harassing my family for months. They broke into our house, they tried to destroy my marriage, they broke into my husband's barbershop and trashed the place. Now you tell me if I'm jumping to conclusions or if I have a right to be suspicious of them?"

"All right maybe you do have reasons but right now I have to go by what they're saying. I have to check into their alibis."

"And like I said people are going to lie for them. They're going to get away with this. There's never going to be justice for Tony or my husband and I'm never going to see my son again," said Alex with tears filling her eyes.

"Mrs. Bautista, I'm doing the best that I can," he said.

"Obviously your best isn't good enough," said Alex.

"I'm trying," he said, "you just need to stay positive."

"And what are the chances of you finding Ben alive?" Detective Sanchez looked down at his feet and before he could say anything Alex said, "exactly. Now I don't want to talk to you until you tell me that you've found my son and you understand that Chris and Brian lie. I have a husband in a coma right now missing his kids' lives EVERY day while those assholes are running around making up alibis to get away with putting him in a coma and for putting my son-in-law in a grave. Now if you'd excuse me," she said walking back into the hospital room. She didn't want to hear what the detective had to say anymore unless it was to tell her good news. She couldn't handle anymore bad news.

She walked back into the room to see Chelsea sitting there talking to her dad. "Mama, what happened? Did they find Ben?"

"Not yet," said Alex taking a seat.

"I miss him even though he got on my nerves sometimes I still miss him. He was an awesome little brother."

"They'll find him one day," said Alex with a hopeful voice. "Dave," she said taking Dave's hand. "I promise they're going to get the two men that did this to you and took Ben. I promise justice will be served. I will NOT rest until Chris and Brian are behind bars. I love you so much," she said kissing his hand with tears stinging her eyes.

Alex, Chelsea and Sicily stayed at the hospital a couple more hours before they left to go home. Alex stopped at her dad's house to get the kids and when she arrived she noticed a strange car with a California license plate in the driveway. She shrugged her shoulders as she walked up to the front door. She just walked in to see the kids playing in the hallway. "Hey, Mommy," said Jordyn. "How is Daddy?"

"He's good," said Alex.

"Still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yep," said Alex. "He's still sleeping."

"Oh," she said. "Is he ever going to wake up?"

"Someday," said Alex, "hopefully soon but only God knows when."

"Okay is he visiting Grandma Brooks and Miss Lindsey?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that," said Alex. She had never thought of it that way but leave it to her 5 year old to think in those terms. Alex liked thinking that than anything else.

"Alex," said Ted as he came out of the kitchen, "you have a visitor. Come here please."

"All right," said Alex as she carried Sicily into the kitchen following her dad. She walked into the kitchen to see an olive skin woman sitting at the table, with long black hair that fell to the middle of her back, it had slight waves in it and she was on the skinny side.

When the woman heard Alex's presence in the kitchen she stood up and turned to face her. She looked at Alex with her dark brown eyes, her tiny face with her high cheek bones and her pouty lips, "Alex, I'm glad to see you."

"Contessa?" asked Alex as she looked at the woman before her. She was shocked to see her. She hadn't seen her in years.

"Yes, it's me," she said walking over to Alex and hugging her. "I'm so sorry about everything."

"Um.. Okay," said Alex as she hugged her back. "Contessa Ciccone… I haven't seen you in years. What brought you back to New York? I thought you vowed _never_ to come back here again.

"Actually it's Contessa Russo now. I have no ties to the Ciccone name anymore. I talked to Athena. She told me I could find you here today," she said. "Athena is on her way over. We have things to discuss."

"Like what?" asked Alex handing Sicily to Ted before he left the kitchen so Contessa and Alex could be alone.

"My brother, your husband and your son. I heard all about it. I saw you at the funeral today," she said.

"I didn't see you," said Alex.

"I didn't want to be seen," she said. "I stayed hidden. I have people after me too. I'm risking my entire life by being here but let's not discuss this bad stuff now. How have you been? I see you're married and have kids."

"Yep," said Alex. "What about you? Married? Kids?"

"I'm married to a guy named Mark and we have two kids together. A 2 year old boy named Mark and a 4 year old girl named Natalie. It's so much better living in California and I know my kids are safe."

"That's great," said Alex with a smile as Athena entered the kitchen. "Hey,"

"Hi," she said walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table with Contessa and Alex.

"How are you doing, Athena?" asked Contessa.

"I'm trying to survive," she said. Her eyes were puffy and red. Alex could tell she had been crying.

"I know. It's tough," she said standing up to hug her. "I'm so sorry about your loss. And I'm sorry I'm meeting you under these circumstances. My brother and me didn't have the best relationship."

"I know," said Athena. "Why did you come to his funeral?"

"To pay my respects to my brother. Just because we had a rocky relationship doesn't mean I don't love him."

"I see," said Athena.

"Anyway, this entire thing has that man's name written all over it," she said sitting back down.

"Who?" asked Athena.

"That man. I refuse to say his name."

"Your father?"

"Sperm donor," said Contessa, "and yes. Him."

"Oh we know," said Alex, "but Chris and Brian are lying about it. They claim to have an alibi."

"Likely story," said Contessa. "I assure you. They will _not_ get away with this. Not at all."

"You know how they are. They put fear into people and make them lie," said Alex.

"I know how they work I'm surprised they're still working for that man," she said. She had a bitterness in her voice when she mentioned Dr. Ciccone. She of course wouldn't mention him by name given their history. She could not stand her father which is why she fled to the other side of the country to get away from his scummy ways.

"It's not like they really had anything going on in their lives," said Alex. "So what is talking about it going to do?"

"I'm here to make sure the police are on their shit," said Contessa. "I know how corrupted New York is these days."

'They're not that corrupted anymore since _that_ man is in jail," said Alex.

"And if the police don't want to help then I will make sure justice is served for Tony," said Contessa.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Athena.

"We're going to take them out."

"We're?" asked Alex. "Absolutely not. I have a job and with my husband in a coma and all these kids I need to bring in an income. I can't rot in jail."

"Yeah.. I have kids too and a job," said Athena. "A job that requires background checks. I can't take anyone out."

"Don't you want justice?" asked Contessa. "These men are monsters. They've been terrorizing people for years. Don't you think they deserve to get what they've thrown out at people all these years?"

"Well, yeah," said Alex, "but the risks are too high. They're trained to do this stuff and not get caught. We're ametuers," said Alex. "I don't think it's worth it. I think the police should handle it."

"I agree," said Athena. "The police should handle it."

"Don't you want justice for your husband?"

"I do," said Athena, "but I just think the police should handle it."

"And besides us doing it would only cause more problems. I watched them gun Ron down in a grocery store parking lot. They shot my husband on a public sidewalk, they killed Tony in the same spot and took my son. I don't want the problems to get worse. I know you loved Tony but Contessa think of the risks. Is it really worth it? You left New York to get away from this crap… don't' come back and ruin what you vowed to stay away from."

"I know what I vowed, Alex, It's just I want those assholes to pay for my brother. They did this to him. They took him away from his wife and kids. They took him away from me."

"Um. You two haven't talked in years," said Athena.

"Yes we did," said Contessa. "We just started talking last year. We weren't the best of friends but we talked. He told me how I was right about _that_ man and how I did the right thing. He told me how he wished he had done the same but he also told me he changed his entire life around for you and your kids. I was proud of my little brother. _That_ man screwed him up so bad it wasn't even funny. He was brainwashing him, making him heir to the family business since he was two years old. _That_ man chose his life for him.. Tony never had the choice and then when Tony stood up and did the right thing he got killed for it. It's not right. They deserve to pay for what they've done."

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Alex, "but it's not worth it. I'm upset because they took my son and shot my husband but I don't want to ruin my life by going after them. I know how they work and it will just get worse. I think we should just let the police handle it."

"Fine," said Contessa, "I guess you're right. I don't want to lose my husband or my kids but I want you two to know I'm coming back."

"To New York?" asked Alex.

"Yes."

"Forever?" she asked.

"Forever. My husband and me talked about it. He's on board and we're moving back here. We're going to make sure that they are caught and sentenced correctly… the death penalty."

"So you're moving back here?" asked Alex.

"Yes," she said. "It's time. I want to be back here plus I want to be with my mom. She's all alone now."

"Your mom isn't that friendly," said Athena. "She refuses to see Lexie and David. She's cold hearted."

"I know," said Contessa, "but it's worth a shot. _That_ man has her brainwashed too. And besides I want to have a relationship with my niece and nephew. And I'm sure you could use some of Tony's family there for you. I'm one of the sane ones," she said.

"You're real sane talking about taking Chris and Brian out," said Alex.

"I was just having a moment," she said with a laugh, "but that was _that_ man's evil ways coming out in me. I'm sorry but I do want to make sure Chris and Brian get everything they deserve for what they've done."

"I hope they get the book thrown at them," said Alex. "Assholes."

"Any word on your son?" asked Contessa, "if you don't mind me asking."

"Nope. Nothing yet," said Alex.

"I am so sorry," she said. "If you need help with anything just let me know. We'll be in New York before you know it."

"That's nice of you but I have my dad and Ben's school has been helping us out too. Thanks for the offer."

"No problem and Athena, you know I'm here for you. And I really want to get to know my niece and nephew."

"Thanks," said Athena with a smile, "and I'm sure they would like that.."

"We're going to get through this together and we're going to make sure that Chris and Brian pay for what they've done."

"Absolutely," said Alex.

"Definitely," said Athena with a smile.

***A/N: I'm glad Alex laid it all out for Detective Sanchez... SHe's not listening to him anymore unless he has good news. I don't blame her there. Then we finally meet Tony's sister Contessa. I don't know if her being in New York is a good thing or a bad thing. SHe sold out to the family business family too so she's in just as much danger as her brother was. Although Contessa does have some of that Ciccone evil streak in her we saw that coming out. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	88. Chapter 88

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

About 2 weeks later it was Easter Sunday and Alex was in no mood to celebrate anything. In fact she was laying in bed and refused to get out. She didn't get out of bed to make the kids breakfast and she didn't get out of bed to take them to church. Ted had stayed the night at Alex's house because he had began to worry about his daughter's mental state and how she was handling things. He knew this was probably going to be one of the toughest Easters for her because it was the first one without her mom, she didn't have Ben and Dave was still in his coma. He knew she wasn't going to take the day well at all so he stayed the night at her house, gave the kids breakfast and took them to church.

After church Athena, Contessa and Ted worked on Easter dinner while Alex was still laying in bed. "Papu, is Mama going to come down for dinner?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't know," said Ted. "I hope so."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Contessa.

"She's not taking the day very well. She refused to get out of bed. She's not taking anything well at all. She hasn't been out of her bed since Friday morning. She refuses to get out of bed. She's not in a very good emotional state right now. She hasn't been eating either. She's losing too much weight. It's really tough on her," said Ted.

"I can understand," said Contessa, "but she should be getting out of bed for her kids. They need her just as much as she needs them."

"I tried telling her that but she doesn't listen," said Ted. "She's too depressed."

"I see," said Contessa, "I'll just have to help her get out of this funk."

"Good luck," said Ted, "I've been trying but it's just not working. You're more than welcomed to try though."

"Thanks," said Contessa as she went back to cooking. "Trust me I can cheer her up."

"Good luck," said Ted as he went into the living room to play with the kids.

Jordyn was sitting at the coffee table coloring a picture from her Tangled coloring book that she had gotten in her Easter basket. "Hey, Papu," she said looking up at him, "I'm coloring Mommy a picture because she's sad."

"That's nice of you," said Ted with a smile. "I bet your Mommy will love it!"

"Is Mommy ever going to get out of bed or is she sleeping like Daddy?"

"One day she will get out of bed," said Ted, "right now Mommy is very very sad."

"Why is she so sad?" asked Jordyn.

"Because she misses Ben a lot, she misses your Daddy, she misses her Mommy and she misses Tony. It's really hard for her. She will be happy again," he said hoping that she would one day be happy again.

"I miss Ben and Daddy too," said Jordyn. "When is Ben coming home?"

"I don't' know," said Ted.

"Can I color him a picture too?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I think Ben would love that," said Ted with a smile as he looked over to see Kaylee sitting on the couch quietly not playing or saying a word. He could see the sadness on her face. "Kay what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Something's wrong," said Ted. "So what's wrong?"

"I just want my brother back," said Kaylee. "I know we fought a lot but I still miss him. He is my best friend and I hate going to school without him. Everyone looks at me different now. It's not the same without him."

"I know he's your best friend and I can't even imagine how tough this is for you," said Ted, "but you have to stay strong. I'm sure they'll find him soon."

"What if they don't, Papu? What if I lost my brother forever?"

"You have to believe that they will find him. I'm sure Ben's okay," said Ted.

"But you can't promise," said Kaylee.

"I know I can't promise anything but I'm looking at it from a positive perspective. I think he's all right."

"And if he's not?" asked Kaylee, "what if they are hurting him?"

Ted didn't even know how to answer the question so he just said, "He's okay, Kaylee."

"Okay, Papu." She didn't really believe her grandpa but she wanted to phase him by agreeing with him. She was still heartbroken over her father and her brother's disappearance. Most of the kids were heartbroken over the entire thing. They just wanted everything to be normal again. They not only had to deal with everything going on but the paparazzi had come into play again. They had made everything so much worse than what it needed to be. They were taking pictures of the kids and Alex as they left the house and went on outings, selling them to tabloids and the tabloids would make up their own stories. Some of them even had the nerve to say Alex had planned the whole thing out while others were on Alex's side. It was a pretty heartless move on their part because at a time like this Alex just needed her privacy. She wanted her privacy which is why she turned down interviews, television shows and everything else they were offering her for her to tell her story about what was going on. She was having a hard enough time dealing with everything that was the last thing she needed. She had even put writing her book on hold as she dealt with everything that had been thrown at her in the last couple months. The worst part about it all was Alex was blaming herself she was just more quiet about her blame.

Later that evening after dinner was finished Contessa got a plate of food ready and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine before heading upstairs to see Alex and try to make her feel better. Contessa came to Alex's door and knocked on it. "Come in," said Alex in a soft voice.

Contessa turned the doorknob and walked in to see Alex laying in the bed with her head down on the pillow and the curtains closed. The room was fairly dark. "I brought you some dinner."

"I'm not hungry," said Alex not moving from the spot she was laying in.

"Come on, Alex, you have to be hungry. You haven't eaten for two days. You're losing too much weight. Come on. Let's eat. It's your dad's roasted lamb, green bean casserole and scalloped potatoes. Come on. And I brought you some wine," she said walking over to the bed.

"It does smell good," said Alex, "but I'm not hungry."

"Come on, Alex, eat," she said as Alex sat up. Alex's eyes were red and puffy it was clear she had been crying. "You okay?"

"No I'm not okay," said Alex. "My Easter sucks."

"I know it's tough but you do have some family downstairs and kids that are crazy about you. You missed Sicily's first Easter because you were up here."

"I know," said Alex. "I'm a horrible parent right?"

"You're not a horrible parent," said Contessa, "you're just hurting but I think if you spent some time with your beautiful children you would feel so much better. They were asking about you all day and this is from Jordyn," she said handing her the picture she colored for her.

Alex looked at it and said, "It's beautiful. She almost stayed inside the lines." She couldn't help but to feel an enormous amount of guilt for thinking of herself over her kids. "I'm so selfish," said Alex.

"You're not selfish," she said pouring them each a glass of wine. "Anyone would be in this position if they were in your shoes. It's been a tough few months for you. It's understandable. You just can't catch a break but laying in bed isn't going to make you feel better. It's going to keep you thinking about it and make you cry. You need to get out of bed and have fun."

"I'm not really in the fun having type of mood," said Alex as she picked at her food. "I'm not really in the get out of bed type of mood either. I wish I could just lay here forever."

"But you can't. You have 6 kids downstairs that need you. You have a little boy out there that's depending on his mother to find him and bring him home safe. You have a husband that needs you to be strong for him and keep hoping for the best. You can't stay in bed forever. You need to get out and go. You need to be there for your kids. They are hurting too. You need to be there for Ben and do what you can to get him back and to find him. Did you check all of Chris and Brian's hangouts?"

"Detective Sanchez can't unless he has a search warrant," said Alex.

Contessa shook her head and said, "What's he waiting for? It's been almost a month since he's been missing and he hasn't obtained a search warrant for the two main suspects in the shooting and disappearance of Ben? I think you need a new detective. One that's going to get the gears going and get shit done."

"I don't know. He's not really doing much," said Alex.

"Corrupted justice system," she said.

"It's my fault you know," said Alex.

"What's your fault?" asked Contessa.

"All of this. Tony's murder, Ben's disappearance and Dave's coma. It's all my fault."

"No it's not," said Contessa sitting down next to Alex in the bed. "None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is," said Alex as tears filled her eyes. "I pushed Dave to go get his stuff that night. He could have waited till the next day but I told him to go that night. It's my fault. Then when Ben asked to go I said it was okay. If I would have said no Ben would still be here. This is my fault."

"Alex, don't blame yourself. You had no idea that was going to happen to them. It could have happened here for all you know and it could have been a lot worse. It's not your fault. You didn't know any of that was going to happen."

"If I wouldn't have told him to get his stuff from the barbershop they wouldn't have been down there. It is my fault."

"Alex, It is not your fault. And blaming yourself isn't going to change a thing. It's not going to wake Dave up, it's not going to bring Tony back and it's not going to find Ben. It's only going to make you feel worse about everything."

"But it is my fault," said Alex as she let the tears fall from her eyes. "If I would have been a better mother my son would still be here and if I had been a better wife my husband would still be here and your brother would still be here. This wouldn't have happened," she said as she broke down admitting for the first time her true feelings.

"Alex, please don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault at all," said Contessa as she comforted her. "Don't blame yourself. NO one blames you for this. It's all Chris and Brian. You had no idea that any of this was going to happen. It's okay. Everything will be all right. I know it's tough right now but it will be okay."

"NO it won't. Not if I never get my son back and my husband never wakes up. It will never be okay," she said.

"You'll get your son back and your husband will wake up. You just have to be positive about it all. Just keep praying and everything will work out. I'm here and you better believe I am going to make sure justice is served first by getting a new detective on this case because the one we have now isn't worth shit and he's obviously corrupted."

"You really think he's corrupted?" asked Alex.

"Absolutely," she said, "why else hasn't' he obtained a search warrant and why hasn't more been done. He's dragging his heels and it's been a month yet no witnesses or suspects. He's full of shit."

"I guess you're right," said Alex as she thought about what Contessa was telling her. "Unless he's just really stupid."

"That's true too," said Contessa as the phone rang.

Alex grabbed the phone and said, "Hello."

"Mom," said Ben on the other line.

"Ben?" asked Alex as she felt some relief. She was hoping he was calling from the police station and could go pick him up.

"It's me, Mom," he said. "Happy Easter."

"Thanks. Happy Easter to you too," she said. "Where are you?"

"I can't tell you, Mom. I miss you. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too," said Alex with tears in her eyes. "I want you to come home so much. Your brothers and sisters miss you too."

"I want to come home, Mom. I miss you all. Tell them I said hi," he said as his voice cracked. "They're mean people. They're bad people."

"Who are mean people and who are bad people?" asked Alex.

"The people that have me. The people that shot Dad and shot Tony," he said.

"Who?" asked Alex trying to get information from her son. Even if he did tell her the information it wasn't like she was going to be believed. There would be no proof that she had heard from Ben or talked to him in anyway.

"I can't say, Mom. Please help me. Get me home. Please," he said. "I'll be good. I promise. Just bring me home," he said as he cried.

"I'm trying," said Alex. "Just be strong, Ben. I love you, Buddy."

"I love you too, Mom. Please help me," he said before the line was cut.

Alex dropped the phone from her hand and began to break down. "Was that Ben?" asked Contessa. Alex just nodded because she had no words to say as she cried. "Did he give any information?" Alex nodded. "What?"

"The.. The… people that shot Dave and Tony have him. He said they're mean people. He talked about them in a plural tense meaning there's more than one. He said they're bad people but they can't be that bad if the let him call me."

"Check the caller I.D." said Contessa.

Alex looked at the caller I. D. and saw a restricted number. "Of course they're not going to call from a public number. They have it blocked," she said.

"This is good though," said Contessa, "at least you know he's alive. And he's obviously being taken care of by someone."

"I guess," said Alex, "but it would be better if I knew where he was."

"The time will come for that but right now you have to rejoice with what you do know. He's alive, he's being taken care of and he's with more than one person. And obviously someone he's with is feeling pretty guilty to allow him to call you."

"I never thought of that but you're right," said Alex as she picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Contessa.

"Calling Detective Sanchez to tell him I heard from Ben," said Alex.

"All right," she said. "At least you can rest easier now knowing he's alive."

"Yeah," said Alex as she waited to talk to Detective Sanchez but all she got was his voicemail. "Detective Sanchez, this is Alex Bautista. I just want to let you know that Ben called me and wished me a Happy Easter and he told me the people that have him are the same ones that shot Dave and Tony. He called them bad people and he called them mean people. He called from a restricted number but at least we know a littler more than what we did," said Alex. "When you get this please call me back and Happy Easter." She hung up the phone and said, "well, that made me feel some what better."

"I can tell," said Contessa with a smile, "but what kind of detective doesn't answer the phone when someone they're working a case for calls them?"

"It is Easter Sunday," said Alex, "Maybe he's with his family."

Contessa let out a scoff and said, "A Manhattan detective with his family on a holiday when there's a murder investigation going on and a child search going on. I highly doubt that. His ass is corrupted," said Contessa, "and I will prove that too. I'm going to need to do the unthinkable."

"What?" asked Alex.

"Go to _that_ man's house and go through his files of people working for him and more of the people he has killed and destroyed in New York. I'm going to see if I find one Detective Sanchez. Are you in?"

"I don't really like to go to _that_ man's neighborhood. It's pretty dangerous."

"You'll be fine. Are you with me or not?"

"I'm with you," said Alex going against her better judgment.

"Great," said Contessa. "We'll go on Wednesday afternoon. I know exactly where all his files are. He wasn't a bright man which is going to work to our benefit. And we might be able to find out where Ben is."

"How? That man is in jail. He has no part in it."

"Trust me, Alex, he's thought about taking Ben for years. He just never got the chance. Chris and Brian got the go ahead from him. We'll find Ben. I promise and we'll get proof of what we need to. So you're definitely in right?"

Alex sighed and said, "I'm definitely in. I will do whatever I have to to get my son back."

"Good," said Contessa. "Very good."

***A/N: I'm actually worried about Alex's state of mind in this chapter. She's so depressed she doesn't want to get out of bed. What about her kids? That's really a shame at least she has her dad to help her out. She is blaming herself for all of this but it's not her fault. And she feels better now after hearing from Ben. He gave away some clues for his mother even if he didnt' give away ALL the information. YOu gotta love Contessa. I'm starting to agree with her maybe Detective Sanchez is corrupted.. a month and no new information there's no way. I think Alex is taking a big risk by going with Contessa to Dr. Ciccone's house. There's no way that can be safe. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	89. Chapter 89

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

On Wednesday Alex took the kids to school and then headed home where Contessa was going to meet her so they could do some spying and research on Dr. Ciccone's files. Alex knew it was risky but she had to know where her son was and she needed to know if Detective Sanchez was a corrupted detective. She figured he was since he hadn't returned her call that she made to him on Easter Sunday. She thought he would have wanted details or something but nothing. She hadn't heard from him since Good Friday when he stopped by the hospital to wish her and the family a Happy Easter. She thought there was something strange about that even if she told him she didn't want to talk to him until he had good news for her. He still should have called her to get information about the call. Contessa knew her stuff and Alex was beginning to believe her more and more each day.

Alex arrived home to see Contessa's car in her driveway and her standing by her car. She was wearing a white baby doll t-shirt with a black leather jacket with ¾ sleeves over top and a pair of black leather pants. She had her long black hair pulled up into a tight ponytail and she wore a pair of black stilettos. She looked a lot like her father and Alex found it weird because she hated her father and she looked NOTHING like Tony. If Alex hadn't known Contessa and Tony she would have no idea they were related since Tony had favored his mother, Claudia. "You just have the whole spy persona down don't you?" asked Alex as she got out of the car wearing tan capris and a pink baby doll t-shirt.

"Yeah," said Contessa with a smile. "I gotta look the part. I don't look like a Mafia Princess?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, kind of. Aren't you technically a Mafia Princess?" asked Alex walking over to her.

"I am NOT a Mafia Princess," she said. "I broke away from that life because I didn't want it but I learned a thing or two."

"I'm sure," said Alex with a smile. "So are we headed to your dad's house?"

"We're not going to that man's house. We're going to his office. That's where all his files would be."

"The doctor's office?" asked Alex. The only office she knew Dr. Ciccone had was the office at the hospital. She knew that well because there were a few times she ended up having him as a doctor at the hospital like the time Tony beat her up on Thanksgiving and she thought she was pregnant. She requested to not have Dr. Ciccone but he insisted and told her that he hoped that his son killed the little bastard if she was pregnant. She got a lot of maltreatment from him at that hospital.

"Are you kidding me? Do you think he would have all that stuff hidden in a hospital?"

"I don't know. It is your dad."

"No," said Contessa, "his _other_ office. The office he has in Upper Manhattan."

"Never heard of it," said Alex.

"Trust me not a lot of people have but that's where he keeps all his information if you want to call it that," said Contessa.

"All right," said Alex. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"I'm positive. Chris and Brian hold 9-5 jobs and they're the only other two that know about it well besides Tony and Ron but we know they won't be there obviously," she said.

"Obviously," said Alex.

"So are you ready to go?" asked Contessa.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"What time do your kids get out of school?"

"Jordyn and Josiah get out at 11:30 but my sister-in-law is picking them up, Chelsea and Shawn get out at 2:30 and the others get out at 3:30."

"Okay," said Contessa. "My kids are at daycare right now and my husband is working. We're good."

"And you're sure we're safe?"

"Trust me. We're safe. Don't be so scared," said Contessa, "have a little faith in me."

"All right," said Alex walking to get into her car.

"Do you trust me?" asked Contessa getting into the driver's seat.

"I trust you," said Alex as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Good," said Contessa as she started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They were on their way to Dr. Ciccone's office and there was no turning back now.

When they arrived at his secret office Alex was surprised at how normal it looked. She was expecting it to be some rundown building that used to be warehouse but instead it was a regular well kept building. Alex and Contessa got out of the car and walked up to the back door of the building. "This isn't what I expected," said Alex.

"What were you expecting?" asked Contessa.

"I don't know some rundown building that used to be a warehouse," said Alex.

"You watch too many Mafia movies," said Contessa as she put in a secret code to get in the building.

"You know the code?" asked Alex.

"He hasn't changed the code for years," said Contessa. "I told you I have learned a thing or two," she said leading them into the building. It was very organized and well kept, another surprise for Alex. It just wasn't what she was expecting. "Follow me, this is where he keeps all of his files for the people that work for him and the families he terrorizes."

"Okay," said Alex as she followed Contessa down the hall to a small office. There were tan metal filing cabinets in the room where Alex assumed the files were, a small closet with a brown door, the desk was a dark brown polished wood with a black leather chair behind it. There were pictures on the wall of people. Most of the people Alex didn't recognize but as she looked at them she came to her own family. She saw a picture of her and Dave together and a picture of each of their children. The only child missing was Sicily. "That's not creepy at all," said Alex as she looked at them.

"That?" asked Contessa as she sat in her father's chair. "That's his shrine. He likes to have pictures of the people he terrorizes. See? Right there I am with my husband and my kids," she said pointing to a picture of her family.

"He terrorizes you too?" asked Alex finding it hard to believe for Dr. Ciccone to terrorize his own daughter's family.

"Of course. I'm a traitor," she said rummaging through his desk. She pulled a couple of notepads out of the desk and threw them on top of it. "My father would rather see me dead than happy." It was the first time she referred to him as her father since she reappeared in New York. "He's a heartless man but you know that."

"More than anyone," said Alex. "Remember my hospital trips?"

"Oh yeah when you always got him as a doctor. Convenient huh? At least he didn't need to give you medicine or anything like that or he might have overdosed you purposely but then again the bastard likes to see people suffer."

"Tell me about it," said Alex as she walked over to the filing cabinets. "Do you mind?"

"Oh no go ahead," said Contessa, "but you might need this," she said tossing her the key.

"Thanks," said Alex catching it and unlocking the filing cabinet. She began going through the files of the people working for him as Contessa flipped through the notepads she had on the desk. Alex pulled out a few files and looked through them. She found the file of the judge that handled the trial years ago after Tony had beaten and raped Alex and left her for dead. "This makes sense now. The judge was corrupted. The asshole," said Alex throwing it to the ground. She continued to look through the files and interestingly enough she found her old neighbors in Louisiana. Tara; the woman she trusted with her daughter while she was working. She shook her head and threw it to the ground as well. She rummaged through the files as she found Detective Sanchez's file. "Tess, look," she said walking over to the desk.

"What?"

"Detective Sanchez, you were right. He does work for your father."

"I know. I always knew there was something off about this man. Let me see the file," she said opening it. "Does it ever frighten you that these so called people that are to protect you and save your life lead a double life. Like Detective Sanchez here. He's a detective by day and a gangster by night. He's been police officer of the year, awarded the best detective in New York City but he is guilty of drug trafficking, extortion, murder, assault, robbery and rape. This makes me sick."

"Just like your dad," said Alex. "He had a double life."

"I know," said Contessa as she continued looking over Detective Sanchez's file. "I think you should get a new detective on the case. Preferably not a corrupted one."

"And how do I do that without him knowing we were here?"

"Go to the person in charge and explain your dissatisfaction of the detective and they can put someone else on the case. Someone that's going to do the right thing. Someone that's actually going to help you get Ben back and get these assholes behind bars."

"All right," she said as she picked up a notebook to read through it. "I don't believe this," she said flipping pages.

"What?" asked Contessa.

"Your dad lied to me about me being pregnant that Thanksgiving at the hospital. I was pregnant. Tony killed my baby," said Alex. "And all these years he has been sending people to spy on me and keep an eye on me."

"He would," said Contessa. "I don't see anything about Ben here except that Ron is his father. Is that true?"

"Yes," said Alex. "Ron and I had a relationship when I was separated from Dave. We ended up making Ben."

"Wow," she said. "I never would have thought but Ron always had a sweet spot for you,' she said.

"And this talks about how he planned the whole grocery store shooting. The day Ron died. He wanted to kill Ron. He knew Ron would show up. He was never going to shoot me. Ron was his target the whole time."

"Because he knew you loved Ron and wanted to watch you suffer. I don't' know why you're not understanding this."

"I am but a lot of secrets are coming out here," she said as they heard the back door open and people talking. "I thought you said no one was coming in today?"

"That's what I thought. Here.. Quick. Put the files away," she said handing her the files on the floor. Alex quickly put them back and locked up the filing cabinet. Contessa quickly put the notepads away.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Alex in a whisper as the footsteps got closer.

"In here," she said pulling Alex over to the closet. She quietly opened the door and pulled Alex inside before shutting the door. "Just stay quiet. Okay?"

"Okay," said Alex in a whisper as the door to the office opened.

Alex could see Chris and Brian walk into the office. "Does it smell like perfume in here?" asked Chris. Alex looked at Contessa and knew it was her perfume. She wasn't that good at being a spy if she wore perfume.

"Kind of," said Brian. "So what is going on with Ben?"

"Ashley is all kinds of guilty," he said. "I thought she was going to tell Alex at the funeral that we had Ben. I don't know what to do about the kid. He's a good kid."

"He is," said Brian, "he does what's asked of him."

"I know. He never puts up a fight or anything. He takes orders and follows them. He's just like his father," said Chris. "Right now it's trafficking drugs next we'll get him in the big stuff." He said as Alex had to hold back from screaming. She had no idea what they were making her son do but she was ready to kill at that moment. She had enough rage inside of her to want to kill them both.

"What about Ashley? Do you think she'll let us do that?"

"I don't give a shit about Ashley," said Chris. "She's going to blow this whole f**king thing. She's so guilty. She let the kid call Alex on Easter."

"She let him call her?"

"Yeah because he was crying for his Mommy," he said.

"How do you know?"

"Sanchez told me because Alex called him to let him know she heard from Ben. I don't know what Ashley's thinking. She needs to get her shit together."

"I thought she was going to tell Alex at the funeral that we had Ben," said Brian.

"Me too," said Chris.

"Do you think we can trust her?" asked Brian.

"No," said Chris. "I don't trust her. She's too guilty."

"So why don't you give Ben back to his mom and move on?"

"Because it's not that easy. You know Alex is still pretty hot," said Chris.

"I know she is," said Brian. "Remember those times Tony made her sleep with us?"

"Oh yeah," he said. "I remember. Her husband is in a coma. I could get her to sleep with me. She would do anything to get Ben back."

"I don't know," said Brian. "I don't think she would do that."

"Trust me she would," he said. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Contessa Ciccone is back in town," he said getting into the filing cabinet.

"Get the f**k outta here," said Brian. "Daddy's not so little princess."

"Yeah. I haven't seen her yet," said Chris as he sniffed again. "Are you sure you don't' smell perfume in here?"

"I'm sure," said Brian. "And what's up with Contessa?"

"I don't know. I thought she was never coming back to New York again after selling out. She's a disgrace to the Ciccone name."

"That's what she said," said Brian. "I don't know. I always had a little crush on her."

"Me too," said Chris, "but she was NOTHING like her father. She had a heart."

"Yeah she did," said Brian. "Ciccone always made her hands off though."

"I know until he decided to terrorize her family," he said opening up the filing cabinet. He started to dig through files as he realized they weren't in the order they were when he last checked through them. "Have you gone through the files at all?"

"No," said Brian. "Why?"

"They're not in order like they used to be," said Chris as Contessa elbowed Alex in the closet. She had to cover Alex's mouth so they couldn't hear her. "What was that?"

"I don't know," said Brian. "But it sounded like it came from the closet."

"Yeah that's what I thought," he said shutting the filing cabinet and walking over to the closet. Chris put his hand on the doorknob. Alex and Contessa held their breath as the doorknob turned….

***A/N: Alex and Contessa are NOT good at the whole spy thing but Alex did learn a few secrets like her trusted babysitter in Louisiana was really working for Ciccone which is how he knew she was pregnant because Tara was the first person Alex told. And Alex was pregnant that Thanksgiving Tony beat her up Ciccone told her she wasn't and the whole grocery store shooting was a set up to take Ron out. At least they found out Detective Sanchez is working for the enemy so hopefully Alex can get him off the case well if they make it out of the office alive. And Chris and Brian both don't trust Ashley because of her guiltiness... that's a good thing to remember. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***I will be beginning a new story next week called Forbidden. I really hope you guys will check it out. **


	90. Chapter 90

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Alex and Contessa were frozen as the door almost opened but breathed a sigh of relief when Chris' cell phone began to ring. He removed his hand from the doorknob and answered it. "Hello…Are you serious?…..I'm busy can't it wait?…. Fine. I'll go. I'll be home shortly," he said before hanging up the phone. "We have to go."

"What's up?" asked Brian.

"Ash needs me to go pick up some milk for Talia," said Chris. "She's out."

"How do you run out of milk for a baby?"

"I don't know," said Chris, "my wife is f**king lazy. Let's go," he said.

"What about the closet?" asked Brian as they walked over to the door.

"Whoever is in there was touched by an angel," he said opening the office door and walking out.

Alex and Contessa waited to hear them leave the building before they walked out of the closet. "Oh my God that was so close!" said Alex.

"I know," said Contessa. "You should have put the files back in order."

"I didn't have time. They were already on their way down the hall," said Alex as she was still breathing heavily and her heart pounding from the encounter that almost occurred. "I had to just throw them in there."

"I'm ratting them out. This place is going down. And all these notes and stuff. I'm turning over to the police."

"Because what we did wasn't an offense. It's called breaking and entering," said Alex. "I'm not going to jail for that. I have kids to feed."

"It's not breaking and entering when it's your father's office. I simply came to clean things up and came across some of this stuff and thought that the police should be aware of it. Nothing illegal about that."

"Don't they need a search warrant?" asked Alex.

"Not if I take a file out of here and hand it over to them. That's probable cause to order a search warrant and then this entire place goes down! And all the assholes go down with it," she said.

"I'm not okay with this," said Alex. "They'll come after us."

"Not if they all go down," said Contessa.

"You're crazy," said Alex. "They already hate my family and me. I don't want to make that worse. What if they get out of jail? Then what?"

"Trust me with everything they're guilty of no one is getting out of jail," said Contessa. "And blame the crazy gene on none other than Dr. Ciccone."

"Contessa, I don't know," said Alex. "This is a pretty risky move."

"Alex, don't you want to see these guys fry?"

"Yeah, but…" she started to say.

"But nothing. Think about Ron, think about Dave and think about Ben. Think about justice for them. There hasn't been any justice for Ron. Doesn't that bother you just a bit?"

"Well, yeah," said Alex, "but this is a crazy move. With Detective Sanchez being corrupted it's a little dangerous. I mean he could easily tell Chris and Brian and then I would NEVER get Ben back. They might hurt him."

"Alex, Ben will be safe," said Contessa.

"You don't know that. If they know they're in trouble they're going to get rid of Ben. Right now I know Ben is safe and alive. I think we should wait till we get Ben back then hand all this over to the police."

"Alex, if we hand it over to the police now we will get Ben back," said Contessa.

"Contessa, listen to me!" said Alex. "It will take them time to get this search warrant and everything ready for the sting which will give Chris and Brian enough time to hurt Ben. I can't let my son get hurt. I'm not doing this."

"Alex, come on," said Contessa. "It's not going to take that long. Do you know how long they've waited to take my dad and his associates down? A long time! This is their opportunity. Come on. They will move as fast as thieves on this if they are taking down one of the biggest crime rings in New York."

Alex couldn't argue with that point. Contessa was right. The police have been wanting to take Ciccone and his associates down for a long time and with evidence like this they could do it. They would be punished and sentenced for _every_ crime they had committed. They had committed everything from drug trafficking, assault, rape, extortion, identity theft, kidnapping, murder and so much more. It would be a really big victory for the New York police department. Alex thought about it a little more and then finally said, "all right. Let's do it."

"That's what I'm talking about," said Contessa with a smile.

"And you're sure that Ben will be safe."

"Look if it makes you feel better we will anonymously drop the file off. Does that work for you?"

"Actually. Yes it does," said Alex.

"All right. Hand me Detective Sanchez's file and I'll get a notebook of my father's notes and we'll head to the police station.. Anonymously of course," she said getting into her father's desk pulling out a notebook while Alex pulled out Detective Sanchez's file. She was pretty nervous about the whole thing. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she hoped that she would get Ben back from all of this.

Once Alex had the file and Contessa had the notes they headed to the police station. Luckily for them when they arrived Detective Sanchez wasn't on the clock yet and they anonymously handed a police officer what they had. The officer told them he was going to give it to the captain and they would go through it. He thanked them with a smile and headed to the captain's office while Alex and Contessa hurried out of the station so they would not be seen. "I hope he doesn't say we gave him that stuff," said Alex.

"He won't. We told him we wanted to be anonymous. With people like Chris and Brian they understand the point of an anonymous tip. We'll be all right."

"I hope," said Alex as they headed back to Alex's house.

"You worry a lot don't you?"

"Yeah kinda," said Alex. "I get some anxiety from time to time. Especially when my kids are involved."

"You heard Chris they don't trust Ashley. You think she will crack?"

"That would be nice," said Alex, "but I doubt it. I think Chris would kill her before she cracked."

"I don't know. She's the mother of his children. That's gotta count for something right?"

"I guess," said Alex. "Tess?"

"Yeah?" she asked hearing the sincerity in Alex's voice.

"Thanks for being there and helping me out with all of this. I wouldn't have known any of this stuff if it weren't for you."

"You don't' have to thank me. I'm just being a good friend," she said. "Plus I want justice for my brother. He was a good guy, Alex. He was just confused. He was scared to break away from our father. I'm glad he finally did but this was one hell of a cost to pay to be a husband and a father. I just hope Lexie and David aren't affected my any of this."

"They're going to be affected in some way but I'm sure they will be all right," said Alex. "They have a wonderful aunt that cares about them and their mom is amazing."

"She has to be amazing to change my brother," said Contessa with a smile. "It feels good to be back in New York. It feels good to have friends here too.. I'm not exactly number one on the popularity scale. There are people out there that would rather see me dead than alive. Thanks for being a friend. I know Tony and my dad weren't your favorites but thanks for being a friend and welcoming me back."

"No problem," said Alex, "Tony wasn't too bad of a guy. He had a sensitive side and he could be a good boyfriend when he wanted to be as long as he wasn't beating me around. I was glad to see him change. It was your father I could never stand."

"Trust me I can't stand him either. I never could," said Contessa.

"Even when you were a little girl?" asked Alex.

"Even when I was a little girl," she said. "I was his princess but I never liked the things that he did. At a young age I knew who my dad really was and it wasn't a good guy."

"I see," said Alex as they continued driving to Alex's house where Contessa dropped her off and then headed off to pick up her own children from daycare to spend some time with them. Alex never really knew Contessa that well but all she knew was that she left New York to get away from her father's evil ways. Now that Alex had gotten the chance to get to know her she liked her a lot. She was _nothing_ like her father or her brother. She was one of the sweetest people Alex had ever met. She just wasn't what she was expecting from the spawn of Dr. Ciccone.

Not too long after Alex was dropped off at her house she decided to go to the hospital to visit with Dave for a little bit. She truly missed Dave but there had been no progress in his condition in the last month. The doctor had no idea when he would wake up and he didn't know if he would wake up.

Alex walked into the room with a few dandelions that had seen better days since they were half dead and a bouquet of flowers she had picked up from a florist on her way to the hospital. "Hey, Baby," said Alex as she empty the old flowers out of the vase and put the new purple, blue, pink and orange bouquet into the vase. "I brought you some flowers. The other ones were getting old and Jordyn, Reagan and Kaylee picked you some dandelions. I told them I would bring them to you. They colored you some pictures too," said Alex as she pulled the pictures they colored for him out of her purse. She hung them up on the wall with the rest of the artwork they had made for him. If there was one thing to be said about their kids it was they loved their dad a lot. "You would be so proud of all of them right now. Kaylee had her first T-ball game last night. She did awesome. You would have been so proud. I wish you could have seen her," she said taking a seat next to him. "Then Jordyn and Josiah playing soccer is SO cute. Jordyn is _not_ the sporty type of girl. She does not get athleticism from you or me. Her little feet turn in when she runs and she tripped over the ball more than kicking it. She was so cute. Josiah is actually pretty good at soccer. Our little shy guy is not shy on the soccer field. You would be proud of him too. I really wish you could see it. I've been recording the kids so much just so that when you wake up you can see everything they've been up to and everything they've been doing. I know you're missing it now but I don't want you to miss it entirely. It's better late than never right? Oh.. I have to tell you about my day. It was a pretty crazy day. I was hanging out with Contessa. We went to Dr. Ciccone's secret office. We found some stuff like the detective that's been working on the case is actually working for Ciccone. Then Contessa found this notebook with all these notes about things Ciccone has done. She looked at ours and you know that Thanksgiving when you were in DC and I left my mom's house Tony was at my apartment waiting for me? The one where we thought I was pregnant and Tony beat the crap out of me? Yeah.. Ciccone lied. I was pregnant. Tony killed our baby. Chelsea wasn't our first. I don't' know. I just thought I would tell you that. I thought you would want to know. I guess it doesn't make a difference now but it would have back then. As we were going through this stuff Chris and Brian showed up. I know you're thinking I was stupid for going there in the first place but I'm glad I did. I learned so much. Contessa and me hid in the closet and we were a split second away from getting caught until Chris' wife called for him to get milk. Apparently she's really guilty about having Ben. She might crack and even if she doesn't we turned some evidence over to the police. We did it anonymously though so we should be good. Hopefully now the police will get a search warrant, find everything and it will go down. If it happens I hope you're awake to see it. I know you would LOVE for that to happen. Just as much as Ron would have loved it and Tony would have loved it. I'm starting to think everything is going to be okay. Justice is _finally_ going to be served and Baby, they are _not_ going to get away with what they did to you and what they've done to Ben. I just hope Ben stays safe through all of this. If and when I get him back I don't even know how I'm going to act. Everything will be different. I hate feeling this way but it will be. Ben had behavior problems before what is he going to be like when we get him back? I miss him, Dave, and I miss you too. I miss my two favorite guys. I can't wait for Ben to come home and I can't wait for you to wake up. I'm not going anywhere, Dave, I will wait the rest of my life if I have to for you to wake up. I just hope it's soon. There's so much going on that I just wish you were there for me. I love you, Baby," she said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Alex as she wiped away a couple tears.

Detective Sanchez opened the door and walked in. "Hello, Bautistas."

"Hey, Detective Sanchez," said Alex trying not to sound scared as the man working for the enemy made his way into the room.

"How is the patient today?"

"He's the same," said Alex looking at Dave. "Nothing has really changed. Did you get my message the other day?"

"Yes I did," he answered. "Sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I've been busy on the case."

"I bet," said Alex under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Alex. "So what are you going to do?"

"Did you get a phone number?"

"No," said Alex. "I didn't because it was blocked."

"Then there is nothing that we can do except tap your phone just in case he calls again then we can trace his call."

"But how do we know if he's going to call again?" asked Alex. "Are you going to tap all my calls? Because by law I don't think you're allowed to do that."

"Do you want your son back or not?"

"I want him back," said Alex.

"Then let me do my job," said Detective Sanchez.

"You talk about doing your job? Why did it take you this long to get back to me about my call? You should have gotten in touch with me on Sunday when it happened. You wasted days."

"Are you not happy with the job I'm doing? I'm doing my best. I have no witnesses and I have no leads. I have no suspects."

"No. I'm not happy with the job you're doing. Quite frankly, I think you suck at it. It's been almost two months and you have no witnesses. This is Manhattan it wasn't even that late at night. It happened at an intersection and you're telling me not ONE person saw this happen. Did you even announce it to the public or ask for the public's help? NO you didn't. How does a 6 year old just disappear out of nowhere? Don't give me the bullshit that you don't have suspects or leads. You're dragging your heels and it's pissing me off! This is my son we're talking about here. Not just some kid off the street. My son means everything to me.. And while you're here playing your stupid little games my son is being corrupted, hurt, feeling lost, scared and missing his Mommy. Do you care about that or no?"

"Mrs. Bautista, where is this anger coming from? I'm doing the best that I can do."

"You know what. Fuck your best because if this is your best I don't' want to see your worst. I am calling your captain and requesting a new detective on the case. Preferably one that is going to do something more than eat donuts and make excuses. You suck at your job."

"If that's what you want," he said.

"It is what I want and you're _not_ welcomed in this room again, you're _not_ welcomed on my property and you are _not _welcomed in my life. Get out, _now!_" She said pointing to the door.

"But…"

"_Get out!_"

"Fine," he said walking out the door. Alex slammed it shut behind him and sat down next to Dave. She had no idea where her sudden burst of anger came from but she was filled with rage. She was ready to hurt anyone she had to to get her son back. Her rage was so severe she felt that she could even kill to get her son back. She was just happy to finally get rid of Detective Sanchez and she was going request a new detective on the case and hopefully this one would be able to get the job done. Not to mention not working for the enemy.

***A/N: Contessa is a daring soul isn't she? I love the personality differences between Alex and Contessa though. I think that is what makes them good friends. At least they handed some evidence over to the police... that could bring down the entired Ciccone crime ring. That would be perfect! Justice for Ron, Tony, Dave and everyone else they ever hurt would finally be served. Alex is pretty angry these days but who wouldn't be if their son was missing? I think she's handled herself pretty well considering.. it was about time she snapped out on Detective Sanchez... although that could turn out to be a bad thing. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	91. Chapter 91

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***This is a VERY sweet Mother's Day chapter in honor of Mother's Day. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. **

***Happy Mother's Day to All the moms that have been reading my stories. **

A couple weeks later on Mother's Day Chelsea and Shawn woke up before the other kids so they could make Alex breakfast in bed like they did every year on Mother's Day. Chelsea wanted this Mother's Day to be perfect for Alex especially with everything that was going on with their family and the worst part was they were a couple days away from Ben's birthday. He was going to be 7 and Alex was taking it pretty hard that he still wasn't home. Alex had gotten a new detective on the case a week ago but he was going over the information that Detective Sanchez had so he hadn't really gotten into the case except to hang up missing pictures of Ben all over Manhattan and asking for witnesses to come forward. It was what Detective Sanchez should have done in the first place but Alex seemed happy with this new detective.

Chelsea woke Jordyn, Reagan and Kaylee up while Shawn woke Josiah up and they met up in the kitchen. "All right guys, it's Mother's Day as you know," said Chelsea, "and this Mother's Day is really hard for Mama. She doesn't have her Mama here, she doesn't have Dad and Ben is still missing. She's going to be sad but our job today is to make it the best Mother's Day she ever had. All right?"

"All right," said Kaylee.

"Okay," said Jordyn.

"What are we making?" asked Shawn sleepily.

"French toast," said Chelsea.

"We make that _every_ year," said Kaylee. "Can't we make Mommy something different?"

"No. Dad started this French toast tradition when I was a baby. I want to keep it going. She _always_ has it for breakfast on Mother's Day with freshly squeezed orange juice aka Minute Maid orange juice with no pulp. And we give her the cards and crafts we made for her. And I think she will _love_ the present we made for her this year," answered Chelsea.

"All right," said Kaylee. "She liked Grandma's blueberry pancakes too. I think we should make her those since her Mommy isn't here anymore."

"Kay, I told you. We're making French toast because that's how it always is. All right?"

"All right," she said shrugging her shoulders. "You're running the show."

"Of course," said Chelsea as she got into the refrigerator to pull out what they needed to make her breakfast. Chelsea assigned everyone a job and they worked together to make Alex's annual breakfast.

As they finished the breakfast up Chelsea went upstairs to her room to get the two presents for her mom. She got the one all the kids worked on together and the one she had made specially for her mom. Jordyn and Josiah got their cards for Alex that they had made in pre-school while Kaylee got the project she made for Alex in school. Once they each had their gifts for Alex Shawn picked up the tray with the French toast, syrup, powdered sugar, orange juice and a small vase with flowers and they headed upstairs to Alex's room. Alex was sitting on the bed playing with Sicily as they walked into the room. "Good morning," said Alex in a cheery tone. It was a tone none of the kids were expecting.

"Morning, Mommy!" said Jordyn as she ran over to Alex and hugged her. Josiah and Kaylee followed after her as Chelsea and Shawn made their way into the room.

"Happy Mother's Day!" said Chelsea as she walked in. "We made you breakfast."

"That was so sweet of you," said Alex with a smile as Shawn brought the tray over to her. "French toast. I love it," she said with a smile. She was surprisingly happy. None of the kids were expecting that. They were expecting to see her in tears and feeling depressed. "Sicily, look what your brothers and sisters did! They made me breakfast!" Sicily looked at her mom and smiled.

"She looks like Dad," said Chelsea.

"She does," said Alex as she looked at Sicily. Her dark hair was wavy, her brown eyes sparkled and her dimples showed as she smiled. She was a mini Dave. She was trying to learn to sit up by herself but she still needed pillows to hold her up. She was a couple weeks away from being 5 months old and out of the 5 months of her life Alex couldn't remember when Dave was there to see her for more than a week. He was missing out on everything she was doing. He was missing out on so much of her life and it wasn't fair to him or her. The kids joined Alex and Sicily on the bed and sat to watch Alex eat. Alex took a bite and said, "This is delicious. Thank-you guys."

"You're welcome, Mommy," said Jordyn with her smile. "I Love you."

"I love you too. I love all of you very much. And I'm sorry if lately I've seemed really sad or not there enough but I'm trying. This is really hard for me. It's hard for all of us. I'm just really sorry you guys have to go through this."

"Mama, it's okay," said Chelsea. "It's not your fault. It's the men that hurt Dad and took Ben. It's their fault."

"I know but I feel like you guys deserve a better life. I love you all so much and I'm doing _everything_ I can to make sure everything stays normal for you and to be there for you but it's really hard. I never wanted this for you and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Chelsea. "Everything is going to be all right. You know it is."

"I hope so, Chels," said Alex as she took another bite. "And I want all of you to know no matter what happens we're _always_ going to have each other. WE are going to get through this together. We're still a family no matter what happens. I love you guys so much," she said as the tears began to form in her eyes and Sicily reached for her French toast. "No, Sissy," said Alex as she moved her hand away. "And she's just like Ben."

"Yes she is," said Chelsea, "but she's a cute chubby baby!"

"Mommy," said Kaylee.

"Yes?" asked Alex.

"Are we ever going to see Ben again?"

"I hope so but it's just going to take some time till we get him back," said Alex.

"How much time?"

"I don't know," said Alex. "As long as it takes."

"Is he okay?"

"I think he is. He's got God, Grandma, Tony and my good friend Ron looking after him. He's in good hands. They won't let anything happen to him."

"Who is Ron?" asked Jordyn.

"Ron is a friend of mine from a long time ago," said Alex, "He was a really good friend. He used to own a pizza shop which is now Daddy's barbershop and he protected me and saved my life a couple times."

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"He's in Heaven," said Alex.

"Why is he in Heaven? What happened to him?"

"Some bad men hurt him in a grocery store parking lot a few years ago."

"Why did they hurt him?"

"Because Ron did something bad to them and they wanted to get back at him," she said.

"Oh. Was he a nice friend?"

"He was very nice. You would have loved him and he would have loved you too. He loved kids."

"Did he have any?" asked Jordyn.

"No," said Alex lying. "But he had two beautiful nieces; Natalia and Alessandra that he loved with all his heart. He did everything for those two but I'm sure if he was a daddy he would have been a _great_ daddy."

"Why wasn't he a daddy?" she asked. Jordyn was just like Chelsea was at that age. One answer or question wasn't enough. She had to ask more and more questions.

"He just didn't find the right woman to be a mommy," said Alex. "He was looking but he just didn't find the right one."

"Oh okay," said Jordyn.

Just as she was about to ask another question Chelsea interrupted her saying, "I think we should give Mama her presents now."

"That's a good idea," said Alex knowing what Chelsea was doing.

"Okay!" said Jordyn grabbing her card for Alex. "I made this for you at school. Happy Mother's Day," she said handing it to Alex.

Alex looked at the pink card that said Happy Mother's Day on the outside in purple glitter and then opened the inside where I love you was written. It was surrounded by tons of pink, purple and red heart stickers. She also wrote her name. "This is beautiful," said Alex as she hugged Jordyn. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Mommy," she said as she kissed her cheek.

Alex continued getting gifts from the kids. Josiah gave her a similar card except his wasn't as neatly made as Jordyn's. His was on blue construction paper with Happy Mother's Day in green glitter on the front and I love you on the inside. He drew his own pictures that were more like scribbles but he insisted they flowers and hearts. She thanked him with a hug and a kiss and then took Kaylee's present. Kaylee gave her what looked like a bouquet of flowers made from her handprints. They were wrapped around straws and tied with a small pink ribbon. Alex thought it was the cutest idea she had ever seen. She wished she had been teaching because she would have had her kids do a similar craft. She missed teaching a lot but she needed to take the break to get everything straightened out and she wasn't going to return until the next school year. She thanked Kaylee the same way she had thanked Josiah.

"All right," said Chelsea. "This is from all of us," she said picking up a poster board. She had the back toward Alex so she couldn't see what was on the front until Chelsea handed it to her saying, "Happy Mother's Day!"

"Oh My God, I love it!" she said looking at a poster board filled with pictures of Ben. "It's beautiful," she said with tears in her eyes.

"We figured that you would want all the Ben memories you could get so you can hang it up on the wall and look at it every time you get sad. It's like Ben is always there," said Chelsea.

"Thank-you," said Alex. "I love it. Thank-you all so much."

"You're welcome," they said in unison as they gave her a group hug.

"I am going to hang this up in here. Thank-you," she said. She was thrilled with their gift and the thought they had put behind it. She was very grateful for what they had given her.

"And Mama," said Chelsea pulling out a pink book, "I made this for you. Happy Mother's Day."

She handed Alex a pink clothed scrapbook. Alex opened it and turned the pages. The first page had pictures of Alex when she was little with her mom, dad and brothers. Then there were pictures of Alex during her younger years from a baby, toddler, to pre-school to grade school all the way up until graduation. Then there were pictures of her and Dave from the past and each of the kids they had together had their own page. Then the second to last page was the family page then finally the last page was a letter Chelsea had written to Alex. "Dear Mama, I want to take the time to thank-you for being my Mama. I am glad that God chose me specially for you because I wouldn't want to have another mother. You are so caring, sweet and kind. There has never been a day that you haven't thought of your children before yourself. You give to us so selflessly each day no matter what it is. The love you have for us is endless just like the love I have for you. You've been through so much but yet you haven't run out of strength yet. You're the strongest person I know. You're beautiful, you're smart and you're an amazing mother. There is not a mother that is as wonderful as you. You love and protect us everyday and I am thankful for that. You are the best mom in this world and I hope when I grow up and become a mother I am as great at it as you. I love you always, Chelsea Alexandra Bautista." Alex wiped away a couple tears from her eyes as she closed the book. "Chelsea, I love it. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome. Papu helped me of course. He gave some of the pictures and then I just went through some old photos in the attic to get the ones of you and Dad. I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it… I LOVE it. Thank-you so much," she said hugging Chelsea.

"You're welcome," she said.

"I loved all of your gifts," she said as her cell phone began to ring. Jordyn handed her the phone and Alex answered it. "Hello?"

"Alex, it's Ashley," she said in a whisper.

"Um hi," said Alex not knowing what to say. She didn't even know how to react. She wasn't sure why Ashley was calling but she hoped it was something good.

"Look.. I have to make this quick before Chris comes home."

"Okay," said Alex. "What?"

"This afternoon Chris is leaving. He's going out of town for a few days and he's leaving Ben here. This is the first time and I want to give Ben back to you."

"Ashley, I don't even know what to say," said Alex wondering if it was a trick or not. "Is this a trick?"

"No," said Ashley, "I am really going to give Ben back to you and then I'm leaving town with my daughters Talia and Leni."

"Okay," said Alex still a little wary of her intentions.

"I need you to meet me this afternoon at Central Park. I need you to meet me under the bridge," she said.

"What time?"

"3:30," she said.

"All right, I will see you at 3:30," said Alex with a smile. She still wasn't sure of her intentions but she seemed sincere.

"See you then," said Ashley hanging up the phone.

The day seemed to drag on for Alex but around 3 she left to head to Central Park to meet up with Ashley. She left the kids back at home with her dad and she wasn't telling anyone where she was going. The only person that knew was Contessa. Alex didn't even take the police along. She wanted it to be just her and Ashley. Around 3:30 Alex was standing under the bridge waiting for Ashley but she still wasn't there by 4:00. Alex was just about ready to leave when she saw Ashley, Ben and Ashley's daughters walking with them toward Alex. She grew a smile on her face as she waited to finally see her son after almost 2 months. As they got closer the tears filled her eyes knowing that this was real and that her son was alive and healthy. As they grew closer Ben couldn't wait any longer and let go of Ashley's hand and ran to his mom. "MOM!" he yelled as he ran. He finally crashed into his mom hugging her as she wrapped her arms around her son. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Buddy, I missed you too," said Alex with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ashley finally made her way over with her girls and said, "Hey, Alex."

"Hey," she said.

"Look. I know we're not the best of friends but I couldn't stand this anymore. What you said to me at the funeral has been running through my mind. If I was in the position you were I would want someone to help me out and give me back my child if they knew where they were. I couldn't keep Ben away from you any longer. I am sorry."

"It's okay," said Alex. "Thank-you so much. I can not thank-you enough for this. What do you want? Do you need anything? Money? Anything?"

"No," she said. "I don't need anything but you needed your son back and he needed his mom." She looked down at Ben who was still clinging to his mom.

Alex ran her hands through Ben's now dark brown hair. They had dyed his hair while they had him. She inspected her son. She saw some scrapes, some bruises but nothing too serious. He was alive and he was healthy. That was what mattered most to her. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving to go to Italy tonight. I'm not going to be safe here anymore. Chris comes back on Tuesday and I need to be gone with Talia and Leni."

"So you are turning your back on Chris?"

"Yes," she said. "I couldn't stand what he was doing. _No_ mother deserves this. I am truly sorry for this."

"It's okay. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Happy Mother's Day," said Alex with a smile. "If you ever need anything call me. I will help you out with anything you need. I owe you so much for this. Thank-you," said Alex as she hugged her.

"No problem," said Ashley as she hugged Alex back. "And Ben, I am sorry for what they put you through. You're a good kid. Never be like them. I love you."

"Bye, Ashley," he said hugging her. "Thank-you for keeping me safe."

"No problem," she said with a smile. "Well, I better go. Take care."

"You too," said Alex as Ashley walked away with her girls. Alex watched her walk until she disappeared in the distance then she looked down at Ben and said, "Ben, I love you so much. I am so glad she brought you back."

"She did a lot more than that, Mom but I don't want to talk about that yet."

"You don't have to," said Alex. "It's okay, Buddy," she said wrapping her arm around his shoulder as he flinched a little. "I'm sorry," she said removing her arm. She had no idea what type of ordeal he had been through but she knew she would find out eventually. She just didn't' want to push it out of him. She knew one day when he felt comfortable he would tell her everything.

"Mom," he said.

"Yes?"

"Can we go home?"

"Yes. We can go home," said Alex with tears in her eyes as she took Ben's hand and walked through the park on the sunny Mother's Day. Alex had been a mother for 11 years and this was by far the best Mother's Day she had ever had. Nothing would be able to top getting her son back alive and healthy from the monsters that took him. She would forever be grateful for Ashley and what she did for her. She never thought Ashley had it in her but she knew being a mother changed a person. Ashley's kids had made her change for the better and that was a good thing because she had grown so guilty she had to give Ben back to his mother even if it meant putting her own life in danger. Alex was grateful for that too. Not many people are willing to turn their back on Chris and Brian but the fact his own wife did it was a sign of good things to come. At least Alex hoped so.

***A/N: You gotta love how the kids pulled together to give Alex the best Mother's Day ever. Her kids love her a lot. I don't think Alex could have gotten a better Mother's Day present than to get her son back. Ashley came through and she did what she felt she had to do. Being a mother changes a person usually for the better and Ashley's kids obviously changed her. How many of you got teary eyed when Alex and Ben were reunited? I got teary eyed writing it.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***On Tuesday I will have a new story posted called Forbidden please check it out. **


	92. Chapter 92

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry I'm a little late but I was having problems uploading this yesterday... **

The drive to the house was pretty much done in silence. Alex didn't know what to say to Ben and Ben just wasn't in the talking mood. Ben just looked at the scenery as they drove. He tensed up a little as they stopped by the intersection where it all happened. Alex had noticed as she glanced back in the rearview mirror. "What's wrong, Buddy?" she asked as he turned to look at the other side of the street.

"That's where it happened," he said softly.

"What happened?" asked Alex looking at the intersection she met Dave in years earlier.

"Where they shot Dad and Tony," he said with fear in his voice.

"Okay," said Alex.

"I don't want to look at it, Mom. Can you please drive?"

"I can't go unless the light turns green, Buddy. Just close your eyes and you won't see it."

"But I know it's there," he said, "and when I close my eyes I see it all happening again."

"I'm sorry, Buddy," she said feeling sorry for her son. She wasn't sure what all he had seen or what he had been through. She had an overwhelming sympathy for her son and it was breaking her heart seeing him hurt so much. The light finally turned green and she was able to go. "All right, Buddy. We're good now," she said as they drove on until they left the city and headed to their suburban home. Alex noticed Ben relax as they reached the calmer parts of New York. Alex pulled into the driveway and said, "so are you ready to see your brothers and sisters?"

"I guess," he said a little less than thrilled. He just wasn't the same kid he used to be but Alex understood he had just come from a rough time and apparently he had seen a lot more than what he should have seen. Alex began to wonder if he had seen his father and Tony get shot just by the way he acted when they were sitting in front of the intersection.

"I think they miss you, Buddy. Especially Kaylee._ She really_ missed you. She is going to be so happy to see you," said Alex as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Okay," he said unbuckling himself and opening the door. He climbed out of the car before Alex and ran to the door. Alex quickly followed him and met him on the front porch. She put the key in the lock and slowly turned it before opening the door.

"I'm home!" said Alex.

"Mommy!" yelled Jordyn from the living room as she ran to the front door. As soon as she saw Ben she yelled, "BEN!"

"Hi, Jordyn," he said hugging her.

"Did she just say….." asked Ted coming from the kitchen.. "Ben?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Alex with a smile and happy tears in her eyes. "Ben."

"What? When? How?" he asked.

"That's not important but I got him back. I got my baby back," she said choking on her words from the happiness she felt.

"I'm so happy for you," he said as he hugged her. "I'm so happy!"

"Thanks, Daddy," said Alex.

"And Ben," said Ted going to hug him. "I missed you." Ben pulled away and went to hide behind Alex as Ted put his arms out to hug him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Dad," said Alex. "He's been through quite an ordeal. He hasn't spoken yet about what happened but he's a little shaken up. I don't know what happened to him but nothing good could have happened."

"I see," said Ted. "All right then. I'm sorry, Ben."

"It's okay, Papu," he said as he carefully came out from behind his mom. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Buddy," he said extending his hand for Ben to shake. Ben looked at his hand and then warily shook it. "Did you call Detective Shatto yet?"

"Not yet," said Alex, "I wanted to give Ben some time to get comfortable."

"Call him, Alex. He needs to know," said Ted as Kaylee and Chelsea made their way to the door.

"BEN!" yelled Kaylee.

"KAYLEE!" said Ben. It was the first time Alex had seen one bit of happiness on his face since she picked him up. Ben ran over to Kaylee and hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. I thought I lost my best friend!"

"Me too," said Ben. "I thought about you everyday."

"I prayed for you everyday," said Kaylee as she kissed Ben's cheek. "I'm glad you're home now."

"I'm glad I'm home," said Ben. "It was horrible!"

"What happened?" asked Kaylee.

"It's not important," said Ben. "I'm home now. I don't' want to talk about it."

"Okay," said Kaylee.

"Hey, Ben," said Chelsea.

"Hey, Chels," he said.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he said as he hugged her. Alex noticed that Ben was more comfortable around children than adults and more comfortable around women than men. It was just an observation she wanted to take note of.

"You should see what we made Mama for Mother's Day. You'll love it," she said.

"Okay," said Ben.

"Follow me," said Chelsea leading him toward the stairs. They began walking upstairs to Alex's and Dave's room where Alex had already hung up the poster board in memory of Ben.

"So how do you feel?" asked Ted wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders as they walked up the stairs.

"I feel…. Surreal," said Alex. "I can't believe this is happening. I am glad I got Ben back but I just feel like it's all a dream."

"It's not a dream, Alex, you got your son back," said Ted with a smile as he kissed Alex's temple. "I'm happy for you. Now all you need is for Dave to wake up and your life is back to normal."

"I hope so," said Alex. "One miracle at a time though, Dad."

"That's true. It's like your mom used to say… God can only give out so much goodness at a time and this is a lot of goodness!" He said as they reached Alex's room with the kids.

"Mom looked out for Ben. I know she did," said Alex. "She had to."

"I'm sure she did," said Ted, "I bet your mom was in charge of operation keep Ben safe and get him back to his Mom as soon as possible. She did good huh?"

"Her and God make a pretty good team," said Alex with a smile as Chelsea pointed to the poster.

"And this is what we made Mama for Mother's Day. They are all pictures of you. Mama missed you so much! She cried every night and prayed for you everyday. She really missed you and so did we. We wanted Mama to be able to remember you and every time she felt sad to be able to look at this poster and think about you. We wanted her to think about all the good times in your life and how great of a son you are. We wanted the memories to make her happy."

"I like it," said Ben. "I missed Mom too. I wish I had a picture of her while I was gone. I missed you all. Thank-you for thinking about me. I was thinking about you and how much I wanted to come home."

"Well, you're home now, Buddy and you're not going anywhere," said Alex.

"Can I ask a question?" he asked.

"Sure, Buddy," said Alex.

"Where's Dad? Is he alive?" he asked. "I've been wondering about that since…"

"He's alive," said Alex, "but he's not awake. He's been out for 2 months now."

"What does that mean?" asked Ben.

"He's just doing a lot of sleeping right now. We don't know when he's going to wake up but hopefully it's soon."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the hospital," said Alex.

"Is it my fault?" asked Ben.

"No it's not your fault," she said.

"Okay," said Ben. "When can I see Dad?"

"Whenever you're ready to see him," said Alex.

"I'm not ready yet," said Ben. There was something in his voice that Alex didn't recognize. He just seemed different as he talked about Dave. Alex knew that he knew the truth.

"All right," said Alex, "whenever you're ready."

"Okay, Mom," he said, "Can I go lay down in my bed? I'm tired."

"You don't want any dinner or anything?" asked Alex.

"No," he said. "I'm okay. I just want to go lay down. I haven't slept that much. I just want to sleep."

"Okay," said Alex as she walked with Ben to his room.

"You didn't have to walk me," he said getting into bed.

"I wanted to," she said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," she said putting the covers over him.

"I am, Mom. I really did miss you while I was gone. I missed you reading me stories, I missed you tucking me into bed and I missed you giving me hugs and kisses."

"I missed you too and I missed all that too," said Alex. "Do you want me to read you a story now?"

"Can you?" he asked.

"Absolutely," said Alex as she picked up Ben's favorite book and began to read it to him.

As she finished he had a smile on his face and said, "Thanks, Mom. I missed that. I love you."

"I love you too, Buddy," she said putting the book down before hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Sweet dreams, Buddy."

"Goodnight," said Ben even though it wasn't even 5:00 yet Ben wanted to go to bed. He hadn't slept a full night in months. He needed to catch up on his sleep so as he closed his eyes Alex sat and watched him sleep. Just like she used to do when he was a baby. She gently ran her hands through his soft curly hair as he slept. He looked so peaceful and innocent as he slept. She could sit and watch him sleep all night but she was soon interrupted by Sicily crying.

Alex got up and softly kissed Ben's head before going to get Sicily from the nursery to take her downstairs to give her some dinner. As Alex was feeding her Ted said, "Did you call him yet?"

"No," said Alex. "I'm taking care of my baby."

"You need to, Alex. He needs to know that you got Ben back."

"I know," said Alex. 'I will call him when I'm done."

"You will call him now. I can feed little Miss Sicily. You do what you need to do."

"Fine, Dad," said Alex handing him the jar of baby food. "I will go call him," she said as she walked over to the house phone and called the new detective.

"Detective Shatto!" he said in a cheery voice.

"Detective Shatto, this is Alex Bautista. I have some news for you."

"Oh. Alex, how are you? How was your Mother's Day?"

"I'm doing well and it was an amazing Mother's Day. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Just left my mom's house. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I got Ben back."

"You got Ben back?" he asked.

"Yeah. Today. Chris' wife gave him back to me."

"You're sure it's Chris' wife?" he asked.

"Positive," said Alex. "Chris and Brian had him."

"I knew it," he said. "Has Ben told you anything about what happened?"

"No," said Alex, "he's being pretty hush about it. He's not ready to talk about it yet."

"You're probably going to need to give him some time. How did he look?"

"He was well taken care of and he seemed healthy. Just really tired though."

"I bet that poor boy hasn't slept in weeks," he said.

"Probably not," said Alex. "So what's going to happen now?"

"We need to get information from Ben on what happened. He is the ONLY witness we have right now and he is the only one that can tell us what happened that day. I can tell you this though. Someone brought in an anonymous tip on this Ciccone business stuff and we're investigating it. Chris and Brian are going to end up going down for everything. If they are caught and the fact we have Ben he can be a very crucial part in this case. He had to have witnessed Tony's murder. That's enough to get them the death penalty."

"But he's not ready to talk about it," said Alex.

"I understand but when he is ready… we will have all the information we need. I am so glad you got your son back. I'm happy for you."

"Thank-you," said Alex.

"Now if your husband could just wake up and everything would be all right."

"Yeah," she said. "Well, that's all I really wanted to tell you."

"Thank-you," he said, "I will continue to investigate things and when Ben's ready to talk just let me know."

"I will," said Alex. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said. "Enjoy the rest of your Mother's Day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Alex as she hung up the phone. She never thought about Ben being the only witness to the shootings and other things Chris and Brian have done. Ben could be the one person to actually bring down the entire crime ring just by telling the police and testifying that it was Chris and Brian that shot Tony and tell them what else he saw while he was missing. Although Alex wasn't' sure if she wanted to put Ben in that position. Ben was already scared and there was no sense in making him even more scared. She was going to let it be Ben's decision on what happens. The only thing that mattered to her at that moment was she had her little boy back and he was upstairs sleeping safe and sound. She no longer had to worry about his safety.

***A/N: Ben seems to be a little tainted by what happened but he could be the person to take them down. He is the only witness to the murder of Tony and Dave's shooting. That has to count for something. He just needs to talk but we all know he's been through quite the ordeal since he is scared of his own grandpa.. over time he will be all right. Hopefully he tells his story soon.. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

*** I will be posting my new story Forbidden today.. Please check it out and let me know what you think.. Thank-you so much. **


	93. Chapter 93

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

***WARNING: This chapter is a heartbreaking chapter as Ben tells his story about what happened to him.. **

A couple days later on Ben's 7th birthday Alex was just having a small family get together. Ben wasn't ready for people outside the family to interact with him because he was still feeling some anxiety around people that weren't related to him. Alex hadn't even sent him back to school and she wasn't going to until he was ready. She was feeling some anxiety herself. She was scared to let him out of her sight again with the fear he may be taken again. If it happened there would be no way she could deal with that pain and heartache again. Ben preferred to stay home in comfortable surroundings and very rarely went outside with the other kids to play. He felt safer inside rather than out. Alex understood it and so did the other kids. He just wasn't the same kid after he returned.

Ben made his way downstairs to see the blue streamers decorating the staircase. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned to walk into the living room as his family jumped up yelling "SURPRISE!"

Ben looked around the room to see his brothers and sisters, his mom, his grandpa and his aunt Marissa and Uncle Brian. He didn't know what to say or do. He was shocked and it probably wasn't the best idea to give him a surprise party because his lips quivered and he ran away crying from the shock of it all. "BEN!" said Alex. "Here," she said handing Sicily to Chelsea. "I'll be right back."

"What'd we do?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Alex, "I think it scared him more than anything. What was I thinking doing this after everything he went through."

"Alex, don't beat yourself up. He'll be okay. He just needs some time to deal with everything. Yelling surprise may not have been the best option but he is grateful for what you're doing," said Marissa.

"I don't know. I'll be back. I'm going to make sure he's all right," said Alex walking out of the living room. She walked around the house calling for Ben but he was no where to be found. She made her way into the kitchen and saw the pantry door open a crack. She smiled realizing that Ben was in the pantry. She walked over and opened the door. "You okay, Buddy?" she asked.

Ben was squatted down in a corner with his head on his arms resting on his knees. He looked up at Alex with fear in his eyes and tears running down his cheeks. "No, Mom. You guys scared me."

"I'm sorry, Buddy," she said still standing in the door. "Can I come in with you?"

"I guess," he said.

"Thanks," said Alex shutting the door behind her. She flicked the light on in the pantry and sat down next to Ben. "So what's wrong with my little man? You can tell me anything. You can tell me what happened to you. I am here for you, Ben and I'm not going anywhere."

"I can't, Mom. It was horrible! I don't' want to talk about it," he said.

"Ben, it might help you. I know it's tough for you but the longer you hold it in the tougher it's going to be. I promise you'll feel better after you tell me what happened."

"Do you want to hear about the shooting? Or just what happened after they took me?"

"I want to know everything," she said, "or just want you want to tell me."

"Okay," he said. "Promise me you won't get mad because I did bad stuff. Stuff you wouldn't be happy about."

"I promise I won't get upset. It's not your fault," said Alex. "I understand. You are not going to get in trouble."

"Okay," said Ben as he grabbed Alex's arm with his hands. "Dad, Tony and me walked to the barbershop. Dad said it was really nice out so we could just walk. When we got to the intersection you met Dad at those guys came out. Dad and Tony told them that they didn't want trouble but more guys came out of the alleyway. I told Dad that I was scared and Chris told me that my dad wasn't there. He said he was dead but I didn't know what he was talking about. Tony, Dad and Chris did some yelling and then they let us go. That's when they beat up Dad and Tony. Chris made me watch as they kicked, punched and hit Dad. It was so scary! They picked Dad up off the ground and then Tony. That's when Chris pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Tony and said stuff to him then he shot him. Tony fell down on the ground and Dad ran over to him. Tony said something to Dad but I didn't hear him. Then Dad yelled and said that Tony was dead. Dad told Chris it was his fault. Chris said his finger slipped and then he held the gun to me asking dad what would happen if his finger slipped again. I was so scared Mom. I thought he was going to shoot me. When he held the gun to me he asked me if I was going to be a traitor like my father was. Dad told him if he shot me it would destroy you and Chris said he didn't care. Then he handed me the gun. I wouldn't take it. I didn't want to take it, Mom. I didn't," said Ben as more tears fell from his eyes and the grasp he had on Alex's arm grew tighter, "but Dad told me to so I wouldn't get hurt. I took it and he told me to shoot Dad. I could NEVER shoot my Dad. I didn't, Mom. I promise I didn't shoot Dad. I dropped the gun and Chris picked it up. Dad tried to run but he got shot in the back. That's when Chris grabbed me and we ran. We ran forever until we got into a car. Chris took me to his house. I was so scared and Dad and Tony getting shot was my fault. He hurt Dad because I wouldn't."

"Ben, that is not your fault. Those people are sick. You did _nothing_ wrong. You're a good boy. Don't let them make you think you did something bad. It's not your fault," said Alex as she kissed Ben's head. Her heart ached for her son. She felt it tearing apart as he told her the story.

"They told me it was my fault. They told me my fake dad was dead because of me. What do they mean my fake dad? Who is my _real_ dad?" he asked.

There was the question Alex hoped she would never hear. "What did they tell you?"

"They told me that my dad's name was Ron and he used to be good friends with them until he was with you. They said he is my real dad but he's dead because Tony's dad shot him. Is that true? Is Ron my dad?"

Alex took a deep breath and said, "yes, Ben. It's true. Ron is your dad but the dad you know is your _real_ dad. He's been there for you since you were born."

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Because, Ben. I wanted to protect you. Ron wanted to protect you. We wanted you to be safe so we kept it secret. I'm sorry."

"They told me they wanted me to be just like him. They made me do bad things. They made me steal, they made me sell drugs and when I didn't do it…. When I didn't do it…"

"What, Ben?"

"They would hit me. They punched me, they kicked me… they hurt me. It hurt so bad. I wanted to come home so bad. I missed you so much. I cried every night for you. I wanted you to save me but you never came, Mom. I wanted you. I needed you," he said crying harder, "but you never came. I waited but you never came."

"I'm sorry, Buddy. I was trying. I swear to you I was trying."

"Then one day I got tired of doing bad things, Mom. I told them no and they started to hit me so bad. It hurt so much but Ashley stopped them. She wouldn't let them hit me anymore. They told her to get out but she wouldn't. She saved me, Mom. I might have died but she saved me. She promised me she would get me out. She helped me a lot. Then she finally got me out. I was so happy. Being there was horrible.. I never want to go back again. Don't make me go back!" he said crying and hugging Alex.

Alex's eyes welled up with tears, she wrapped her arms around her son and said, "Ben you're not going back. I promise. You're never going back there. You're safe now and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," she said. "I am sorry you had to go through that. I am so sorry," she said crying. "It will never happen again."

"What's going to happen to them, Mom?"

"Hopefully they go to jail and never get out. Hopefully they're gone forever but…"

"But what?" asked Ben.

"You might need to help."

"How?" asked Ben.

"You might need to tell Detective Shatto what happened while they had you and about the shootings."

"No, Mom. I don't want to. I can't. They will hurt me. I don't want to."

"Ben, they can't hurt you if they're in jail."

"I don't care. I can't," he said shaking his head.

"You're the only one that knows what happened that day."

"I don't care. I can't tell Detective Shatto. They'll get me like they got Tony and Dad."

"All right," said Alex, "it's up to you."

"Mom, is Dad ever going to wake up?"

"Some day," said Alex.

"I want to tell him I'm sorry. He's going to be mad at me for letting Chris shoot him. I could have helped Dad but I didn't."

"Ben, it's not your fault. Do not blame yourself. Your dad is _not_ going to be mad at you. He's going to be happy that you're alive and well. That's all that matters. You did the right thing and I'm proud of you."

"Mom?"

"Yes?" asked Alex.

"Can you tell me about my real dad? Please."

"What do you want to know?" asked Alex.

"I know his name was Ron but what did he look like?"

"He had brownish blonde hair, blue eyes."

"Was he a bad guy too?"

"To most people but he wasn't to me. I thought he was a sweet caring guy. He loved kids. He wanted a child more than anything but because of the crowd he turned against he knew he couldn't. That's why we didn't' tell anyone. He loved you enough to let the man you know as Dad raise you. He wanted nothing but the best for you. He knew that he couldn't' give you a safe life. He did love you."

"So where is he now?"

"They were telling the truth. He is dead. He died when you were just a baby. A couple days after he found out he had a son."

"So I'll never meet him?"

"Not in this life time, Buddy," said Alex.

"I wanted to meet him," he said.

"I'm sorry, Buddy," said Alex. "He was a good guy."

"Okay, Mom. Does Dad know about Ron?"

"Yes he does," said Alex, "but he understands why we did what we did. And Ben, it doesn't matter if Dad is your dad by blood or not. He has been there since you were inside my stomach and has been there all your life. He is your dad no matter what."

"I know Mom but I think it's cool I have two dads!"

"You're always the optimist," said Alex with a smile. "Anything else?"

"No," said Ben.

"Are you ready to enjoy your party now?"

"Yes, Mom," he said standing up.

Alex stood up and hugged him before saying, "I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, Mom," he said hugging her back before they went to enjoy his party.

***A/N: Poor Ben! He went through so much and saw so much. It's sad he remembers every detail of what happened. And what's worse is he's blaming himself. He's so scared that he won't tell the detective what happened but that's to be expected. And he knows the truth about Ron which he took better than expected. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking hte time to read. **


	94. Chapter 94

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

About a month later Ben was doing better each day. He was being more outgoing and he was starting to trust people again. The biggest breakthrough came when he actually hugged his Papu. That was a big step for Ben because when he first came home he was so scared of his Papu and other men that came around him. Now he was more accepting of his Uncle Brian too. Alex was happy at the progress Ben had been making from the therapy Detective Shatto recommended. He was even happier. He was turning into the old Ben slowly but surely. He never returned back to school that year because that was still a little much for him so Alex home schooled him the rest of the year so he could move up to 2nd grade. Alex just wished that Dave would have made almost as much progress as Ben had in the last month but it was 3 months later from the shooting and Dave was still in the same condition as he was when he arrived. Alex was starting to lose her optimism as she sat by his bed everyday and saw no change in his condition. She wasn't ready to give up on him yet though. She was holding onto a little bit of hope and she felt she would wait as long as it took for him to wake up. It was only 3 months who was to say he wouldn't wake up the 4th month or the 5th month or whenever. She wasn't going to give up.

Contessa knew how stressed Alex had been lately and felt she needed a break so she suggested they take their kids to a neighborhood playground for the day and have a picnic just so Alex could get the much needed fresh air and the break from dealing with Dave's situation on a daily basis. Alex was grateful and she knew she needed the break. "Mommy," said Jordyn, "where are we going?"

"We're going to have a picnic at the park and then play on the playground with Aunt Contessa, Mark and Natalie," said Alex.

"We're not going to see Daddy today?"

"Not today. Daddy needs a break from visitors today," said Alex. She felt bad she wasn't going to take the kids to see him but she couldn't do it that day. It hurt her every time she went to see him and saw the same image day after day. She hated seeing her kids cry as they left the hospital from seeing the same image. She felt they needed a break and a little bit of happiness. They were having a hard time too and they just needed a break to be kids and have fun.

"But I want to see Daddy!" she protested.

"Jordyn, I think you need a little time to be a kid and have fun."

"But it's not fun without daddy. When is he waking up?" Jordyn asked that question often and Alex gave her the same answer but obviously it wasn't good enough for her.

"I don't know, Jordyn. Whenever God tells Daddy to wake up," said Alex. This was a new answer and Alex felt accomplished that she had changed things up until Jordyn made the next statement.

"What if God doesn't tell Daddy to wake up? What if Daddy goes to Heaven with Grandma and Tony?" she asked.

Alex felt defeated by her 5 year old. No matter what she said Jordyn would find something else to ask. Alex took a deep breath and said, "Jordyn, if God doesn't tell Daddy to wake up then he will go to Heaven but he will be with you everyday but I'm pretty sure God is going to tell him to wake up."

"When?" she asked.

"I don't know whenever he tells him too. That's God's call not mine," said Alex.

"Is he still visiting Grandma?" she asked.

"He's still visiting Grandma."

"What's he saying to her?" asked Jordyn.

"I don't know," said Alex, "but I bet he's telling her how much he misses you and how excited he is that you're going to kindergarten. He's probably telling Grandma a lot of things but probably how much he wants to come back and I bet your Grandma is working to help make that happen."

"Does Daddy miss us?"

"I'm sure he does just like we miss him," said Alex fighting back tears.

"Are you crying Mommy?" she asked looking at her mom's eyes.

"No," said Alex wiping her eyes, "it's just the onions from the tuna salad sandwiches I made are burning my eyes. I'm not crying."

"Well, it's okay to be sad, Mommy. I'm sad too," she said giving Alex a hug. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too," said Alex with a small smile as she kissed the top of Jordyn's head. "Now go get ready to go to the park."

"Okay, Mommy," she said as she skipped off to get her shoes on while Alex packed up the basket with food and drinks for their picnic. She was looking forward to the day even more now that she had that talk with Jordyn. Just hearing her 5 year old speak like that made it even more obvious why they needed to take a break from visiting Dave in the hospital. Jordyn had no real happiness and she was worried about her dad. That's not how it should be. Alex hated Chris and Brian for taking Dave away from his kids for so long and for taking away her children's happiness. She couldn't wait for the day they would pay for everything they had done. Alex hoped that they got the book thrown at them. She wanted them to get everything they deserved. It killed her everyday knowing that they were walking going on with their lives while her husband hadn't been awake for 3 months and even when he woke up with the chance of not being able to walk. If he woke up he would probably never be able to play with his kids the same again. She literally hated the men that did this to her family.

Once Alex had everything ready and the kids were ready she got them into the car and headed to meet Contessa at a local park. They were skipping Central Park because it involved driving through the city and lately Alex had been avoiding the city. It hurt her too much to go through it knowing that was the same place her son was taken and her husband was shot. She just avoided it like the plague. As they arrived at the park Alex parked in the parking lot and got the kids out of the car. Chelsea carried the picnic basket for her, Ben carried the bag of toys for her while she pushed Sicily in the stroller. They walked to the park to see Contessa sitting by a tree with her two children. She waved to Alex to let her know where she was. Alex and the kids made their way over to Contessa. "Hey, Alex, how are you?" asked Contessa hugging her.

"I'm all right. How are you?" she asked.

"Pretty good. I'm glad you guys could make it," she said smiling at the kids.

"Thank-you for inviting us," said Ben as politely as he could.

"You're welcome," she said, "how are you doing, Ben?"

"Better," he said with a smile.

"That's great!" she said with a smile of her own. "Alex, I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile. "Sorry we're late but we were having a little problem with motivation today."

"It's okay," she said. "Sit down and enjoy yourself." She had a blanket spread out on the grass. Alex and the kids took a seat and Alex pulled the food out of the basket. They sat and enjoyed their lunch but the kids weren't too interested in their lunch. They just wanted to play so Alex gave up with the fights and allowed the kids to run off to play.

"You're looking good," said Contessa. "How is Dave doing?"

"The same," she said.

"I'm sure he will wake up soon," said Contessa. "But you're handling it well."

"How else am I supposed to handle it?" she asked. "I don't' want my kids to see me breaking down. I handle it as strongly as I can. It's so hard sometimes. And sometimes I just feel like giving up. I'm so scared he's never going to wake up and I'm going to be alone. I can't be alone. I love Dave. This isn't how it was supposed to be. We were supposed to have together forever. We were supposed to raise our kids together," she said fighting back tears. "I want forever with him. I have to have forever with him. I have to."

"And you will," said Contessa, "it's just going to take some time. I know it's hard but you can't hold back how you feel. If you need to cry. Cry. I know I would be. I would be falling apart if I were you."

"Trust me I've fallen apart," said Alex. "It's just not fair. Chris and Brian are out walking around free while Dave is in a hospital bed missing out on everything going on in his kids' lives. Birthdays, dance recitals, T-ball games, Soccer games and just everyday stuff. He's missing so much of Sicily's life. I feel like she's been cheated. He has missed everything she's done. She sat up by herself this morning without pillows and the first person I wanted to tell was Dave but he wasn't there. I wish he was there. I wish he could see it all. I hate this I really do. If nothing is going to happen to Chris and Brian I might handle it myself."

"Alex, that's just crazy," she said.

"No. It's not crazy," said Alex. "It's how I feel. I just want to make sure they get what they deserve. I wish they were sitting in some jail cell being someone's bitch missing everything and having no freedom. And I don't even want them dead."

"You don't?" asked Contessa. She was shocked by Alex's comments. She always thought that Alex did want them dead.

"No I don't," said Alex.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I would rather they sit in jail with no freedom being someone's bitch everyday dropping the soap in the shower and getting their asses handed to them daily so they can suffer just like my kids are suffering without their father, just like I'm suffering without Dave, just like Dave is suffering and just like my grandchildren will always suffer because they don't have a dad. They deserve to suffer, to be tortured whatever but they do not deserve death. That is the easy way out," Alex said angrily. This was rage she had been building up inside of her that she hadn't told anyone. She had to confide in someone, someone that would understand and she knew Contessa was that person.

Contessa thought for a minute and Alex was right. "I agree. Death is too easy for them. Especially after everything they've done. They made Ben suffer for months too. They deserve to suffer not death. That is too easy."

"Exactly. They put my son through hell for two months. They deserve to be put through hell. I would pay to see them suffer."

"But is it worth paying for their jail time?"

"Hell yeah.. As long as they are suffering everyday," said Alex. "It will be worth it. What happens if they get death? They take the easy road and never know what they put people through. If they get a life sentence they suffer. EVERYDAY just like they deserve."

"Okay. You're right," said Contessa, "you're right."

"I know," said Alex, "aren't I Sissy?" she asked Sicily. Sicily clapped her hands and giggled. "See? She agrees."

"She is too cute," said Contessa. "Do you think she's going to know Dave when he wakes up?"

"I hope so. That's why I take her around him everyday letting her know he's her daddy. I don't' want Dave to wake up and his own daughter be scared of him. I know we're going to be going through a lot when that day comes but I don't want it to be worse if she refuses to go to him."

"I know what you mean. That would be pretty bad."

"Yeah," said Alex as Jordyn ran over to her.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, Jordyn?"

"Can you come play with us?"

"Absolutely," said Alex. "I'm going to go play with the kids. I'll talk to you later."

"I think I'm going to go play with the kids too," said Contessa as she got up with Alex.

"Come on, Mommy!" said Jordyn pulling Alex's hand.

"I'm coming," said Alex with a smile as she pushed Sicily in the stroller as she walked with Jordyn.

Alex enjoyed herself that day playing with her kids and enjoyed seeing them smiling for the first time since she could remember. They seemed happier and were just back to their normal selves. They played on the slide, Alex helped Jordyn and Josiah do the monkey bars, they were on the swings and their most favorite the tire swing. All of her kids could fit on one. She heard their laughter for the first time in weeks and it was music to her ears. It was so good to see them having a good day and being kids again. They had a lot on their plate and were dealing with way too much. They needed something to take their mind off of everything going on. It was their vacation away from the drama their family was going through. Alex hated to leave but Sicily started to get fussy and the sun was getting to be too hot. She knew it was time to leave so she gathered up the kids and invited Contessa back to the house and then left.

When they got back to Alex's house the kids were in the living room watching TV while Alex and Contessa were talking in the kitchen. They were in mid conversation when Kaylee came running into the kitchen yelling, "MOMMY!"

"What?" asked Alex. "What's wrong?"

"The TV. Come quick!" she said running back to the living room.

Alex and Contessa didn't like the sound of that. They both got up and hurried to the living room. They were expecting to walk into the living to see the TV broken with a toy thrown through it or on the floor but they didn't. "Look, Mom," said Ben pointing to the TV.

"Is that?" asked Contessa.

"The office we went to," said Alex, "yeah it is," she said sitting down on the couch to see the breaking news in front of her.

"Just minutes ago the biggest crime sting in New York history occurred here at this office in Manhattan," said the News caster pointing to the secret office of Dr. Ciccone. "The police department was given an anonymous tip about evidence in this office and they have been investigating it for the last month. The office is owned by Dr. Anthony Ciccone who has been in prison for the last 2 years awaiting the death penalty for countless murders. His crimes extend from assault, rape, identity theft, extortion, black mail, bribery, corruption and murder. His business associates have been using this office as a secret location to store files. Numerous associates have been arrested in this crime sting this afternoon. The two major associates taken down today are Christopher Celentano and Brian DeLuca. They are also the suspects in the kidnapping of Benjamin Bautista, the shooting of Anthony Ciccone Jr. and the shooting of Dave Bautista Jr. three months ago. Details have not been released about how the operation became the biggest crime sting in New York history but at least 105 people have been arrested today on charges of corruption, extortion, murder, rape, identity theft, bribery, black mail, kidnapping, assault and more. I know I can go to sleep a lot easier knowing that the associates of Dr. Ciccone are behind bars. There will be more to come to this story as the information rolls in and we will have it right here on ABC news," said the news caster before it went back to the regularly scheduled program.

"What does that mean, Mommy?" asked Kaylee.

"It means," said Alex with happy tears in her eyes, "they got them."

"Got who?" asked Jordyn.

"The men that hurt Daddy, took Ben and hurt Tony," said Alex. "They got them."

"Really?" asked Jordyn.

"Really," said Alex. "They got them," said Alex turning to Contessa.

"I know. I can't believe it! This is amazing!"

"Yes it is and it's all thanks to you," said Alex.

"I had nothing to do with it," said Contessa. "It doesn't matter who made it happen the point is they are finally going to pay for everything they have done… if they have witnesses and can get people to testify against them."

"I know but they are finally going down!" said Alex. "I wish Dave was awake to see this. I wish Tony was here to see this and Ron."

"Me too," said Contessa with a smile. "This calls for a celebration."

"Yes it does," said Alex with a smile. "A big celebration. I can finally rest easy knowing these guys are behind bars."

"Me too," said Contessa as she walked to Alex's liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of champagne. She popped open the bottle and poured them each a glass of champagne. They drank it to celebrate the news they just heard. Of course they knew the battle hadn't been won yet but they were a step closer to winning the battle. All they needed were a few witnesses and people willing to testify against these people so they could go where they belonged. They were just so happy because justice was going to be served one way or another.

***A/N: The kids got to be happy again in this chapter and they took their minds off of everything that was going on with Dave. They do deserve to be kids.. And all I can say is Dr. Ciccone's gang is finally on the verge of going down. Chris and Brian have been arrested and named suspects in the shootings and kidnapping of Ben. They just need witnesses and people to testify against them which is harder than it sounds. Finally a little bit of sunshine through the rain for Alex and her family. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	95. Chapter 95

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

About two weeks later on Dave's and Alex's 13th wedding anniversary Alex was getting things ready to take to the hospital with her because she was planning on spending the night with Dave whether he was awake or not. It was their anniversary and they were going to spend it together no matter the circumstance. She had Sicily in the walker in the kitchen as she prepared the food for the night. Even if Dave couldn't eat it she was going to eat with him at the hospital. "Mommy is making a special dinner for Daddy and me tonight. Chicken Parmesan with eggplant, a bottle of merlot and for desert Strawberry shortcake. Does that sound good?" Sicily looked at her mom and smiled. "I think Daddy is going to be surprised," she said putting the chicken into the oven. "I mean just because it's our anniversary and he's in a coma doesn't mean we can't enjoy the night together. Through better or worse," said Alex reminding herself of the vows she partook in on that day years ago. She was continuing to work on her meal for the night when the doorbell rang. "Who is that?" she asked picking Sicily up out of the walker and heading to the door. She opened the door to see Sasha standing there. "Sasha?"

"Hi, Alex, Can I come in?" she asked.

Alex wasn't sure why Sasha was standing at her door or why she even wanted to talk to her. The last time Alex had seen Sasha was the day her husband called Ben a bastard and Ben knocked Teagan off the jungle gym or she fell. Whatever the story was that was the last time she saw her. "I guess," said Alex allowing Sasha to come in.

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry for coming over here unannounced but I wanted to talk to you," she said.

"All right," said Alex leading her to the living room where Jordyn, Reagan and Josiah were coloring while Chelsea, Ben and Kaylee were watching a movie.

"What is she doing here?" asked Chelsea as she saw her.

"Nice to see you too, Chelsea," said Sasha. "You just had a birthday how did that go?"

"My dad is in a coma. How do you think that went?" she asked full of attitude.

"I'm sorry," said Alex, "we're all having a little bit of a tough time lately dealing with things. Chelsea's been pretty territorial lately. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Sasha, "I understand."

"Where's Teagan?" asked Ben. "I miss her."

"Teagan is with her Dad today. She told me to tell you she said hi. We're going to need to set up a playdate," she said.

Alex's fear set in and she immediately said, "a playdate here."

"A playdate can be here," said Sasha, "that's no problem."

"Guys, why don't you go upstairs or go to the playroom to play so I can talk to Sasha," said Alex.

"All right," said Chelsea turning off the TV. "Let's go guys," she said as the other kids got up and followed her to the playroom.

"So what's up, Sasha?" she asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Alex, I know we're not the best of friends and we don't have the best past but I just wanted to make sure you were okay and make sure the kids were okay. I'm sorry for everything that happened between us in the past."

"It's okay," said Alex. "I'm sorry too."

"I just want to let you know I've been to the hospital a couple of times to visit Dave."

"You visited Dave?" asked Alex.

"Yes because I do consider Dave a friend. That doesn't upset you does it?"

"Not at all. I guess Dave could use all the visitors he can get."

"I'm sorry that you're going through this, Alex. How are you holding up?"

"It's tough but I'm holding up pretty well. Dave hasn't really made any progress in the last few months but I guess I'm handling it better than I thought. I just have to be strong for the kids you know?"

"I understand," said Sasha, "And how are the kids?"

"Emotionally they're wrecked. They're dealing with so much. Chelsea understands what's going on and so does Ben. Kaylee gets it too but Jordyn, Josiah and Reagan they don't get it. They think that he's just going to wake up everyday but they don't understand it could be years before he wakes up. They miss him a lot. I miss him a lot. The kids are taking it pretty hard."

"That's understandable. How is Ben doing?"

"He's doing better. He's making a lot of progress. At first he was scared to do some things but he's getting better. He went through a lot while he was gone and to see him progressing this well is wonderful. If he keeps this up he'll be ready to return back to school this year. That's what I'm aiming for. I think he needs his friends. Plus he's a lot happier than he was when he first came home but he's still a little scared to be out of my sight or to walk in the city. We've been avoiding the city for a while now because of everything."

"You can't avoid it forever," said Sasha.

"I know but right now it's the best thing for us."

"I understand that too. I'm sorry about everything that happened to Ben and I'm glad he's doing better."

"Thanks," said Alex. "It means a lot to me that you came to see me."

"It was my pleasure. Like I said, I know we're not the best of friends but I would really like to be your friend," she said. "Can we be friends?"

"I would like that a lot," said Alex. "I don't really have that many friends these days. I would really like that. Thank-you."

"No problem," said Sasha, "and if you need anything do not hesitate to call me. I can help you out with anything. If you just want to get out and get away from things call me. If you need a babysitter for the kids just call me. I am here whenever you need me."

"Thanks, Sasha," said Alex with a smile. "That really means a lot to me. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said. "And your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile.

"She looks like Dave," said Sasha.

"Yes she does. She is his mini me," said Alex with a smile. "Right, Sicily?" Sicily smiled and clapped her hands.

"So cute," said Sasha with a smile. "Well, I think I'm going to get going. You take care and remember if you need me don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't. Thank-you," said Alex getting up to walk Sasha to the door. As much as she didn't want to admit it she was glad Sasha stopped in to see her. They didn't have the best past but it was still nice of Sasha to come by and offer to help Alex out.

"No problem," said Sasha. "Have a good day," she said as she hugged Alex.

"You too," said Alex as Sasha walked out the door. She softly shut the door behind her and then walked back into the kitchen to continue getting ready for the night.

Later that evening Alex had showered and put on a black halter dress that came to her knee and was snug against her body . She left her curly wavy hair hang down as she put on a pair of black shoes to match. She wasn't sure why she was dressing up so much since Dave was still in a coma but she felt better about getting dressed up for their anniversary. She was looking forward to her private time with Dave. She packed up the food and her dad finally arrived to baby-sit the kids. "Hey, Dad," said Alex as her dad walked into the house.

"Hey, Alex. Happy anniversary."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "It's kind of weird but I just want to be with him."

"I understand," said Ted. "You look beautiful. Dave would love the way you look tonight."

"Thanks," she said. "All right. The younger kids are bathed and ready for bed. Chelsea is in her room reading a book and the others are in the playroom playing. They've eaten dinner and could probably use a snack. Sicily is sleeping and she should be awake around 12 for a feeding. I probably won't be home tonight but make sure the kids are in bed by 9. Chelsea needs to be in bed by 11."

"All right," said Ted, "I got it."

"Thanks, Dad," said Alex.

"No problem," he said. "Enjoy yourself tonight."

"I'll enjoy myself the best that I can," she said grabbing the food and heading to the door. "I love you, Dad. Thanks for helping me out during all of this."

"I love you too, Alex and you're welcome," he said hugging her before she left to head to the hospital. She arrived at the hospital and headed up to Dave's room. She said hi to the nurses she had made friends with in the last few months.

She was walking down the hall as she ran into one of Dave's doctors. "Hello, Mrs. Bautista," he said.

"Hi, Dr. Williams. How are you?"

"I'm well. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm pretty good. Just here to visit Dave."

"You look nice. Is there a special occasion?"

"It's our 13th wedding anniversary."

"Oh. I see. Happy Anniversary," he said with a smile.

"Thank-you," she said.

"Well, go enjoy your night. I will see you later."

"See you later," said Alex as she walked to Dave's room. She liked Dr. Williams better than Dave's new doctor. Dr. Thomas didn't mesh well with Alex. She thought he was arrogant and pompous. He lacked sensitivity and he just wasn't as friendly as Dr. Williams or Dr. Richards. She made her way into Dave's hospital room to see him still laying with his eyes closed and the same scene she had seen for the last couple months. "Hey, Baby!" she said with an excitement in her voice as she walked over to the bed. "Happy Anniversary!" She said as she softly kissed his lips. "13 years of marriage. I can't believe this. This is amazing. I just wish you were awake to celebrate it with me." She began to pull out the food she had prepared. "I made chicken parmesan with egg plant. A bottle of wine that I know I probably shouldn't have snuck in here but I did and Strawberry shortcake. Just because you're not awake doesn't mean we can't spend this special day together. It's like we promised through better or worse. This is our worst and we're going to get through this like everything else," she said as she began eating.

She was halfway through her meal when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" she asked.

The door slowly opened as Alex hid the wine and the wine glass she had been drinking from. "Alex, It's Dr. Thomas." Alex rolled her eyes. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. "Can I talk to you?"

"Tonight is a really bad night," said Alex. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'd rather get this out today," he said.

"Fine," said Alex rolling her eyes as she got up to talk to him.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good," she said. "Trying to celebrate my anniversary with my husband."

"It's your anniversary? Happy Anniversary! How many years?" he asked. He didn't sound like he cared very much.

"13 years," she said. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Alex made her conversations short with Dr. Thomas for the simple fact she didn't like him.

"It's about Dave," he said.

"Naturally," said Alex.

"Alex, I don't really need the attitude. You always give me attitude," he said.

"Sorry," she said but she wasn't sorry at all. She felt she was being as nice to him as she possibly could.

"As you know Dave has been in this coma since March 17 and it is now June 24th."

"I know the dates," said Alex.

"I'm just trying to say that it's been 3 months since he was in the coma but there hasn't really been any progress and he doesn't show signs of improving."

"Okay," said Alex.

"I think it's time to make a decision on what you want to do," he said.

"A decision about what?" asked Alex.

"To pull the plug. He's not improving, Alex. I think it would be best if you let him go."

"You think it would be best if I let my husband go?" she asked. "It's only been 3 months. Who's to say he won't wake up after 6 months? I'm not giving up on him."

"Alex, you're in denial," he said. "You and me both know he's not waking up especially if he hasn't made any progress yet."

"I am not in denial," she said. "I know my husband and I know he's going to wake up. I am NOT pulling the plug on him."

"I think that is your best option," he said.

"I think your best option is getting out of this room right now. I am not pulling the plug on my husband! We have kids at home that are looking forward to seeing him awake one day."

"Alex, don't get their hopes up for nothing. You know he's not waking up."

"Get out!" said Alex. "You are not God. You do not determine anything GET OUT!"

"I've obviously upset you. I will give you time to think and get back to you tomorrow."

"Don't bother," said Alex. "I'm not thinking about anything. My mind is made up. I am not pulling the plug on my husband. Just get out!" She said opening the door for him.

"I wish you would think about it," he said.

"Get out," she said. "Now!"

"All right. I'm going," he said as he walked out of the door, "but you're being selfish."

"And you're being an asshole," she said shutting the door behind him. She was beyond upset. She promised not to give up on Dave and she wasn't going to. She was going to stick to her promise not only for her but for her kids. She still held out hope for Dave to make progress and wake up one day. Even though the situation didn't look that great. Dave wasn't breathing on his own and there hadn't been progress for months but Alex felt something inside that told her not to give up. She had learned to listen to her instincts over the years and this was just another instinct she was going to listen to.

She walked back over to the bed and pulled out the Merlot and poured herself another glass. She took Dave's hand as she drank the wine and began to say, "Dave, I am not giving up on you ever but it would help if you at least showed some sign of improving. It kills me to see you like this but I am not giving up on you. Dr. Thomas told me I'm being selfish but in my eyes I'm just being hopeful. I love you too much to let you go. I can't give up on you. You're everything to me. Please, Dave, just be okay and wake up soon. I need you to wake up soon. The kids need you to wake up soon. Please, Baby. I love you," she said as she felt tears come to her eyes. She laid her head down on his chest as she cried. "I love you, Dave, Please, Baby," she said as she felt Dave squeeze her hand. She lifted her head up and said, "Dave, you can hear me?" He squeezed her hand again. "You can hear me!" she said. "If you can understand me squeeze my hand twice." He squeezed her hand two times. "Oh my God!" she said. "You understand me. I love you, Baby," she said as she kissed his cheek. This was a big step for Dave. He had not made any sign of response in months but on the night of their 13th Wedding anniversary he had. Alex was grateful. This was just a sign of better things to come. He was making progress. Alex studied Dave's face and saw the smile stretched across his face. "And your smile. I haven't seen it for months. I'm so proud of you, Baby," she said. He squeezed her hand again. Alex began to cry tears of joy. She contemplated calling Dr. Thomas into the room to rub it in his face but instead she called Dr. Williams in to let him know what had just happened. Dr. Williams was impressed. He told Alex to keep hanging in there and things would start getting better for Dave and he would eventually wake up. He told her not to worry about Dr. Thomas because he was nothing but a cynic. He never had a good outlook on things and Alex asked Dr. Williams to take over. Dr. Williams gladly accepted and then left Alex alone to spend more time with Dave.

Once Dr. Williams left the room Alex cleaned up the dinner she had made and then went into the bathroom to change into a t-shirt and shorts. She planned on spending the night in the hospital bed with Dave like she had done the first night they brought him in. She climbed into the hospital bed next to him and said, "I love you, Baby. Goodnight." She laid her head down on his chest as he squeezed her hand three times. She smiled and soon fell asleep.

***A/N: Dave is making progress! Even if it was a little squeeze of her hand and a smile. He still responded to her which is great! Dr. Thomas is a jerk.. Alex should have called him in the room just to rub it in his face. I'm glad she got a different doctor to take over. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	96. Chapter 96

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! = )**

The next morning Alex woke up to hear Dave choking. She jumped up as she heard him continue to choke. "Dave, What's the matter?" she asked as if he could answer her. His eyes were still closed but his choking was audible throughout the room. Alex hit the call button to page in the nurse as her hands shook. She was so scared by the sounds her husband was making. She couldn't tell if they were good or bad. She continued to hit the call button until a nurse appeared in the room. "Hang in there, Baby," she said, "they're coming." She took his hand as he squeezed hers and continued to choke.

The nurse finally rushed into the room with Dr. Williams behind her. "What's the matter, Alex?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up and he was choking. Help him please," she said with desperation in her voice.

"Let me have a look," said Dr. Williams as he rushed over to Dave. The nurses pushed Alex out of the way as they examined Dave. Alex put her head in her hands and sobbed from the fear she felt. She was beginning to think she lost him when his heart stopped beating and the sound of the monitor was a single beep.

"DAVE!" she yelled. "SAVE HIM!"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" yelled Dr. Williams.

A nurse rushed over to Alex and said, "come on. Dr. Williams is working with him. Let's go out in the hall and wait."

"I want to be with my husband," said Alex. "What is going on?"

"Come with me, Alex. It will be okay," said the nurse as she escorted a reluctant Alex out of the room.

Alex reluctantly stood in the hallway pacing as they worked on Dave. She had no idea what was going on but she began to think the worst. "Mom, please don't let Dave die. I need him more than anything. If you can just put a quick word into God for me telling him how much I love my husband and how much I need him I would greatly appreciate it. Don't let God take him away from me too. I've already lost enough people. I can't lose my best friend too. I can't lose the father of my kids. Please, Mom, talk to God and save Dave. Don't let him die. I can't handle another loss. Please," said Alex into the air as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't hold herself together anymore as she fell to the floor of the hallway and began to sob louder and harder. She felt her entire world crashing down around her. Other patients and their families stopped to look at Alex crying on the floor. The nurses tried to hurry them along so that Alex could have a little bit of privacy but her crying was making a scene. "GOD, THIS IS ME! YOU'VE TAKEN ENOUGH PEOPLE FROM ME. PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY HUSBAND FROM ME TOO. I NEED HIM SO MUCH. MY KIDS NEED HIM. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. PLEASE GOD.. PLEASE…." She cried in a faint voice. She then went back to crying harder and choking on the words she wanted to say.

A nurse finally walked over to her and said, "Alex, calm down. Come on. Let's sit you down and give you some water."

"Thanks," said Alex as the nurse helped her up off the floor. "Is my husband going to be okay?" She asked as they walked.

"Dr. Williams is looking at him right now," she said. "You need to calm down and relax. I know this is hard for you but you need to calm down."

"It's so hard," she said as they sat down on a couch in the waiting area. "I have lost too many people in my life. I can't lose Dave too. I love him so much. He means everything to me. And I can't let the guys that did this take away anymore of my happiness or my kids' happiness. I don't' want them to win. Dave can't die. He has to beat this."

"He will," she said.

"You don't know that. Don't give me false hope." Alex knew the nurse couldn't promise that Dave was going to be okay. No one knew Dave's fate but God and Alex was hoping for a miracle. She needed a miracle. She already felt upset with God because of taking away her mother and for making her year a bad one already. It was probably the worst year of Alex's life other than the year she had a miscarriage, lost Ron in a shooting and then lost Nevaeh in a car accident. That year did have a great ending though. Her and Dave renewed their vows and went off on a Honeymoon where she ended up getting pregnant with Jordyn and Josiah. It was double the happiness for them. She hoped that some type of happiness was just around the corner after all the pain and sadness she had been through.

As she sat there she began to regret her decision to move to New York. She realized that if she didn't move to New York none of this would be happening. She thought back to the day her and Dave made that terrible decision.

***FLASHBACK TO 3 ½ years Earlier***

_Alex and Dave were sitting in the living room of their Louisiana home while their children were in bed. "What are you thinking about?" asked Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders. _

"_Nothing," she said. "Just life." _

"_What about life?" he asked. _

"_I don't know. Do you ever think about moving back North again?"_

"_I thought you liked the south," he said. "Isn't that what you said when we moved down here because you couldn't stand winter?"_

"_I guess," she said. "But I'm really starting to miss living up in the North."_

"_You miss the North or your Mom?" he asked. It was just a week after Christmas and they had just spent it in New York. Alex had reservations about leaving New York to go back to Louisiana so Dave wasn't surprised that Alex was gloomy about the South. _

"_I guess both," she said. "I miss my family and I want to be with them."_

"_Are you trying to ask to move to New York?"_

"_Only if you want to," she said. "If you don't' want to then we don't' have to. I'll be fine down here I guess. My mom and Dad could move down here with us."_

"_Alex, if you want to move to New York you can. Dr. Ciccone is in jail so it's not that dangerous anymore and your entire family is up there."_

"_But what about work?" _

"_I'll find a job up there," he said. "It's not a big deal."_

"_Well, you know what I was thinking."_

"_What?" _

"_Ron left me his pizza shop and I haven't done anything with it. It's just been abandoned and sitting there for years. You've always wanted to be a barber right?"_

"_Yeah," he said. "I have for a long time."_

"_Then why not tear out pizza ovens, remodel it and turn it into a barbershop."_

"_That's an idea," he said. "But what would you do?"_

"_I don't know. Teach," she said. "I did go back to school to be a teacher. I'm sure I can find a job up there." _

"_That sounds like a plan," he said. _

"_So we're moving to New York?" she asked as her face lit up. _

"_If that's what you want to do and we can have a house built. Is that what you want?"_

"_Yes!" she said. "Dave, you're the best husband ever."_

"_I try," he said with a smile. _

"_Thank-you so much, Baby," she said wrapping her arms around him. _

"_We are going to be safe right?"_

"_With Dr. Ciccone in jail absolutely," she said, "we'll be fine. This is going to be great for us and great for the kids. They'll see their grandparents more and their aunts and uncles more."_

"_This is a good idea and as long as we're safe it's a go," he said. _

***END FLASHBACK***

Alex was kicking herself for that decision. She thought they were safe but they weren't. They were never safe it just took a couple years for the danger to reveal itself. Alex began to wonder even if when it was all said and done if they would ever be safe. She regretted wanting to move to New York. She felt it was the worst decision she had ever made. And right now she wanted nothing more than to move out of New York and go somewhere new where they could all start their lives over again. She began to think of places to move to as Dr. Williams came out to get her. "Alex," he said.

"Yes?" asked Alex eagerly as she jumped up out of her seat. "How is he? Is he?"

"He's fine. He's stable," he said.

"Thank God," said Alex with a breath of relief. "So what was wrong with him?"

"He was choking on the tube that was going down his throat to help him breathe," he said with a smile.

Alex wasn't understanding what Dr. Williams was trying to say so she said, "what does that mean? Why was he choking on it?"

"Because, Alex, he was trying to breathe on his own. It was stopping him and that's why he was choking."

"Wait," said Alex. "Dave is breathing on his own now?"

"Yeah. Amazing isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

"Beyond amazing," said Alex. "So he's really breathing on his own now?"

"Yes he is but he's not awake yet. Just breathing on his own," he said with a smile.

"So when is he going to wake up?"

"It all depends. He's making some progress. First with the hand squeezing and responding and now with breathing on his own. He's doing well, Alex. I'm sure it won't be long before he wakes up. Just hang in there."

"Thank-you so much and Dr. Thomas just told me last night to pull the plug on my husband because he wasn't making progress. I knew it. I wasn't going to give up on Dave."

"And you shouldn't," he said. "Dave is doing very well right now."

"So he is going to wake up?" asked Alex with a smile.

"The outlook is very good. I am amazed at how much he's progressed in the last few hours. It never happens this quickly. Before you know it he will be awake."

"And any idea of the damage done in the shooting?" she asked.

"We won't know anything until after he wakes up. I promise we will let you know as soon as possible," he said.

"Thanks," said Alex. "Can I go back in now?"

"Absolutely," he said with a smile.

"Thank-you," she said walking toward Dave's room.

"Alex," said Dr. Williams.

"Yes," said Alex stopping to hear what he had to say.

"You're very lucky and so is Dave. Usually they don't' make it after a shooting like that but you have luck on your side," he said.

"It's a little more than luck," said Alex with a smile as she kept walking to Dave's room. She walked in to the room and for the first time in months she grew a smile on her face as she saw her husband laying in the hospital bed. He looked so much happier and so much more peaceful. He no longer had the tube going down his throat which made him look like he was in less pain. Alex smiled as she walked over to the hospital bed and sat down next to him. She took his hand into hers and said, "Wow, Dave, you really do know how to prove someone wrong. Dr. Thomas told me last night that you were pretty much a goner and that you were never going to wake up. Then the next thing I know you're squeezing my hand and responding to me. Now you're breathing on your own. This is awesome, Baby. I know that some day soon you're going to wake up and everything is going to be okay. I will never give up on you. I told you that. I am going to be here forever. It's funny because I always wondered how you felt the times you've seen me in the hospital close to death. Like the day Tony raped me and left me for dead. I couldn't even imagine how you felt or how you held it together until now. I am pretty sure I have the same feelings you had that day you saw me in the position you're in now. I don't know how you did it because I fell apart today when I thought I lost you. How did you keep from falling apart when you saw me? Dave, I never want to live without you. I have said it many times and I mean it. You're my entire life. You're what makes me happy. You're everything to me. You're everything to our kids and we don't' want you to leave us. We miss you, Baby, and we just need you to wake up. Please come back to us soon. It would really mean a lot to us. I know our life together isn't a fairytale it's far from it but it's not that hard to have happily ever after. Everything has always been complicated for us. We've gone through so much but that doesn't mean that after it all we can't have happily ever after. I love you, Dave. I love you so much. Please wake up soon. I need you. We all need you," she said as he squeezed her hand in response. She smiled as she listened to his heart beat and watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Those were the things most people took for granted but Alex learned to never take it for granted again. She was just happy that her husband was making so much progress and she couldn't' wait to tell her kids the good news.

***A/N: Dave is getting there and it's only a matter of time before he wakes up. The kids are going to be so excited when they hear about all the progress their dad has made in the last few hours. At least he is breathing on his own now...that is awesome and to think that Dr. Thomas called DAve a goner and wanted Alex to pull the plug... Doctors don't know everything. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	97. Chapter 97

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

Later that morning Alex went home to shower and to see the kids. She walked into her house with the biggest smile on her face. Her dad was just coming down the stairs with Sicily dressed in a floral printed sundress that allowed her chubby arms and chubby legs to be exposed. "Morning or afternoon, Alex," he said. "You look really happy. It looks like you just had some intimate time with Dave."

"Dad, stop," she said with her face turning a slight shade of pink. Sicily smiled when she saw Alex and began to reach for her. "Come to Mommy," said Alex as she took Sicily from her dad.

"So what has you so happy?" asked Ted.

"Dave made progress last night and this morning," she said.

"He's awake?"

"Not awake," said Alex handing Sicily her teething ring. "But he can hear us when we talk to him. He responds by squeezing your hand."

"That's awesome, Alex. I am so happy to hear about this."

"That's not it," she said.

"What else?"

"He's breathing on his own. It won't be long before he wakes up!"

"That is great! I am so happy for you,' he said hugging her. "He'll be awake in no time."

"The strangest thing is the doctor that I kicked off of the case told me last night to pull the plug on Dave because he wasn't going to improve. I just wanted to rub that in his face so bad but I didn't. I contained myself," she said with a laugh.

"The doctor told you that?" he asked.

"Yeah. Dr. Thomas told me that Dave hadn't improved so I should just pull the plug because he wasn't going to."

"Excuse my language but what an asshole. I would have punched him in the face."

"I wanted to. Believe me. It just wasn't worth it though. I called him an asshole though."

"That's my girl," he said kissing the top of her head.

"So how were the kids?" she asked.

"They were good. They didn't really give me a problem. Ben had a moment though. He woke up from nightmares and wouldn't go back to sleep. So he's been up almost all night."

"Yeah he has them from time to time. His therapist has told us all we can do is work through them. He's going to have them and sometimes he has little breakdowns because he starts to think about what happened and there's nothing I can do. That's the hardest part."

"Sounds like it," he said, "but he's okay now."

"That's good," she said with a smile. "Sicily, your daddy is getting better and he's going to be awake soon."

"Daddy is getting better?" asked Jordyn as she appeared from no where.

"Yeah he is getting better," said Alex with a smile. "He will be awake before you know it."

"I can't wait!" she said with excitement in her voice before she ran off to tell her brothers and sisters about it.

"Not a secret keeper is she?" asked Ted.

"Nope. Not at all," said Alex, "but I just want to shout it from the rooftops so I don't blame her for being so excited."

"You've got a great life here, Alex. You have great kids and you have a great husband. I don't worry about you at all. You're doing pretty well," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Dad."

"What?" asked Ted as they walked into the living room.

"I want to move," she said.

"You what?" he asked.

"I want to move. I want to leave New York. I was crazy for coming back here. When Dave wakes up I want to move."

"But what about me and the rest of the family? What about the kids?" he asked.

"The kids will adjust fine as for you and the family you're more than welcome to move with us but I don't' want to be in New York anymore. There are too many painful memories."

"What about the barbershop and the shelter?" he asked.

"I don't' know. I'm closing down the shelter."

"What for? You worked so hard for that. Why are you just going to close it down? What about the women staying there? Where will they go? Alex, I don't' know what has gotten into you but you have a lot of thinking to do."

"Dad, why are you getting upset? This is what I want to do. This is what I need to do. I can't even bring myself to go into the city. How can I go to the shelter?"

"Because it's what you worked for. You are supposed to care about those women. The only woman you care about is yourself," he said. Her dad was really upset and Alex couldn't remember him ever being that upset with her. As far as she could remember she was always his little princess. This was way out of character for him.

"Dad, after everything that has happened in the last 3 months I want to get out of New York. I don't' want to be here. I want to move somewhere that I can forget about this."

"No matter where you go, Alex, your life will never be the same. You can move and whatever else you want to do but it's not going to erase the past. Dave is still going to have been in a coma, your son will still have been kidnapped, you still would have seen your best friend Ron gunned down and you will still have Ron's son. Moving isn't going to change the past. Life will still have happened. NO matter where you go you're never going to escape your past. You don't' even know how much damage was done to Dave in the shooting. For all you know he could be paralyzed and never walk again. You will be reminded everyday of your past and everyday how he got that way. Moving isn't going to solve anything."

"Dad," said Alex as she started to cry, "why are you being so mean?"

"Alex, because you're being stupid. Why do you think moving away is going to make things better?"

"Because there's so much pain here. There's too much to remind me of what happened to Ron, what happened to Ben and what happened to Dave. I don't want to be here. I want to move far away."

"And like I said you will still be reminded of what happened. Moving isn't going to change the past. You have a job here, the kids have school here. Your life is here. Your entire family is here," he said.

"Dad, I know but I can get another job, my kids can go to another school. And my family can move with us."

"I don't want to leave New York and Brian isn't going to want to leave New York either. If your mother was alive she would not let this happen," he said as he too began to cry.

"But she's not here, Dad. Understand me please. I can't be here."

"Alex," he said. "I don't want you to move. I don't want to be alone. I don't have my family anymore. I have you and your brother. That's all I have. I don't have your mother anymore. Please don't let me be alone. I don't want to be alone. You living in New York is a great thing because I can see you everyday and I can see my grandchildren everyday. Please, you're my only daughter. Please don't' leave me."

Alex was starting to realize her dad's fear of being alone. It was true. Brian and Alex were the only two kids he had left since the other two left years ago to get away from Sylvia. Ted loved Alex and he loved his grandchildren. Alex could see why he was upset but she wanted to do what was best for her and the family. She felt moving away was the best thing she could do for her kids and for her. She wanted to take them away from their drama and let them start new but her dad was right no matter where she went the past would always be there. Nothing was going to change what happened that was her problem before. She thought she could run from the past and escape it but in the end the past caught up to her. "Dad, don't worry. You're not going to be alone. I promise. You're never going to be alone."

"You say that but you're going to move and leave me," he said crying.

"Dad, I'm not leaving. We're not going to move. We're going to stay in New York with you. If you want me to stay this badly I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"You really promise?" he asked.

"I do, Dad. I promise," she said hugging him. "I will not leave you and you will never be alone. We'll stay in New York."

"Thank-you, Alex," he said. Alex felt bad for her dad. He put on this act that he wasn't hurt by anything that had happened but the truth was he was hurting. He was hurting a lot more than he was letting on. Alex knew he was having a tough time with her mother's death but she didn't know it was this bad. She didn't know that it had gotten so bad that he feared being alone. She never saw her dad so emotional and never saw him act quite like this. After almost 6 months of Sylvia being gone Ted had finally come to terms with her death. He finally let out his emotions all the ones he tried to escape but they finally hit him. This was where Alex got it from. She was the exact same way. She let everything build up inside and then when she could take no more she finally let it out. "I love you, Alex. I really do."

"I love you too, Dad," she said as the doorbell rang. "I should go get that," she said getting up. "Keep an eye on Sicily," she said as Sicily crawled around the living room. Alex walked to the front door and opened the door to see Detective Shatto standing there. "Detective Shatto is there something wrong?"

"I think we need to talk," he said. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure come in," she said opening the door to let him in. His serious tone made her a little nervous as they walked to the dining room. "Have a seat."

"Thanks," he said as he took a seat.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank-you, I'm all right," he said.

"So what's going on?" asked Alex as she sat down across from him.

"I came here to talk to you about Christopher and Brian."

"What about them? Are they getting out of jail? Did they make bail?"

"No they can't get out on bail they were denied bail because of the nature of their charges and they have a lot against them. I just want to let you know we're doing a lot of investigating and as the investigation goes on things are possible to get out to the media. I don't want it to but there are going to be some things that get out there. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'd rather the media stay out of this because it starts with local channels, then it becomes state and then it's national news. Then we have the paparazzi trailing us."

"I can try to keep the media out of it but they're going to do some reporting. Ben is going to be fine because as a minor his name can not be mentioned. Yours and Dave's will be so that's going to be a given. The public is going to know we're talking about Ben."

"I see," she said. "I guess you can't keep too many things secret. I understand. That's all right I guess. I just want to make sure they suffer."

"That's another area we need help in. They're being charged with Tony's murder, Ben's kidnapping, assault and many other things. We need Ben to be a witness to everything that happened that night."

"I don't know. He's still having trouble with the whole situation. He's still having nightmares and it's really hard for him. I don't know if he can be a witness."

"Alex, we need him. He is the only one that saw what happened to Tony and Dave. He's the only one that can tell us. We're going to need a statement from him but I need your permission to get it."

"I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea," she said.

"Without his statement and his testimony they could walk."

"So you're telling me that if Ben doesn't testify Chris and Brian could walk?"

"It's a possibility," he said.

"Do you know what my son has been through? He's been through a lot and he is just now getting comfortable with life and he has just stopped being scared of his own shadow now you want him to go testify against the people he saw shoot his father and his brother-in-law?"

"Alex, I know he's been through a lot but if you want these charges to stick and them to get what they deserve Ben is going to need to testify. There's no way around it. We need him to testify."

"Fine," she said, "I will talk to Ben but I can't promise that he will do it. And I'm not going to make my son do something he doesn't want to do."

"I understand," he said, "but just remember if Ben doesn't do it they could be set free in a matter of days and then you and your family will be in danger."

"So you're saying that if Ben doesn't do it they could be let out? And then they're going to come after us?"

"That's a possibility. Them being in jail is what is keeping you guys safe right now. If Ben doesn't testify that safety net is going to disappear and you and your family will be in danger."

"I will talk to him," said Alex. Her happiness had just deflated. She was now upset because she had to do what she could to get Ben to testify against his kidnappers and the same people that shot his dad and his brother-in-law. She knew Detective Shatto wasn't lying when he said them being in jail was their safety net and there wasn't a doubt in Alex's mind that if Ben didn't testify and they were released Alex and her family would be number one on their hit list. She just couldn't let that happen. She was going to get Ben to testify. She had to their lives depended on it.

***A/N: So Alex wants to run away from the past. No surprise there. THat's what she always does... at least her dad set her straight but you have to feel bad for him because he actually let his guard down in this chapter. And poor Ben has to testify if they want the charges to stick. The poor kid has been through enough already... why make it worse? So what did you think please review and thank you for reading. **


	98. Chapter 98

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

A couple weeks later after Alex had talked and pleaded with Ben he decided he would go to the police station to give them a statement. He understood that if he didn't the bad people could get out of jail and hurt their family. Alex felt bad that she had to put more fear into him to do it but she needed to do what she had to in order to keep her family safe from any more harm.

Alex took Ben to the police station and as they waited to see Detective Shatto Alex could tell that Ben was nervous. He was squirming around in his chair and he was becoming restless more and more the longer they waited. "Ben, Buddy, it's okay. You have nothing to be nervous about," she said.

"What's going to happen, Mom?" he asked looking at her.

"They're just going to ask you what happened and you're going to tell them. They just need your eyewitness account and then we'll be done here today."

"So this is it. That's all I have to do?" he asked.

"For now," she said. "Eventually you're going to need to go to court and testify against the bad people and tell a judge and a group of people what happened."

"I do?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, Buddy, you do but it will be okay because you'll be doing a good thing. We want Chris and Brian to go to jail and stay there for a really long time. They can't do that without your side of the story," she said wrapping her arm around him.

"So it will be helping?" he asked.

"Yes it will be helping. What you're doing today is great but what you'll have to do down the road is even greater."

"Do I have to see them today?"

"No. I don't think so," she said. "I don't even think they're at this station. I think they're at a prison far away until they go to court."

"Oh," he said. "That makes me feel better. I'm still scared of them, Mom."

"I know, Buddy. You have no reason to be scared of them right now. They can't hurt you anymore and I will NEVER let them hurt you again. I promise."

"Are you scared of them, Mom?" he asked.

"Just a little bit," she said. She didn't want to lie to him and the truth was they did scare her because as they have proven time and time again they are capable of anything and everything. They did everything they possibly could to her family and she was scared that there was still more damage to be done. "But you know what, Buddy, I know as long as they are in here they can't hurt us anymore so there really isn't a need to be scared of them anymore." It was true as long as they were behind bars there was no need to be scared of them. It's not like they could do anything to hurt Alex and her family anymore. All of their associates were in jail so they couldn't get anyone working on the outside to get to them.

"Are you sure, Mom?" he asked looking up at her.

"I'm sure, Buddy. I'm really sure they can't hurt us now."

"Good," he said as Detective Shatto came out to get Alex and Ben.

"We're ready for him," he said.

"All right, Come on, Ben," said Alex as they got up. "He's a little nervous."

"You have no reason to be nervous, Ben," said Detective Shatto as they walked to the little room where they were going to be talking to Ben. "Thank-you for allowing him to do this."

"I didn't' really have a choice," said Alex. "I needed to protect my family somehow. You're sure that this statement is going to keep them in jail until trial?"

"I'm sure," he said. "We just need our eyewitness account and then they are in jail until the trial where Ben will have to testify again this time to a judge. Then after that it will all be over with."

"And you will have an uncorrupted judge on the case correct?"

"Correct. We have been doing investigations on our police officers, detectives and judges lately. We're going to find all the ones that have taken bribes from Ciccone and his gang."

"Good," said Alex. "That's been a long time coming."

"I've been reading over some of the stuff we found in that secret office is it true that you went out with Tony? The Crime Boss' son?"

"Yeah," she said, "I don't like to talk about it much though because it was part of my dark days but it's true."

"Wow. I never would have thought."

"I know," said Alex as they walked into the small room.

They spent about an hour in that tiny room as Detective Shatto and another officer talked to Ben. They did everything they could to keep Ben from being nervous and that made Alex very happy. Ben told his story vividly as if it had happened the day before. He did not miss a thing. He explained how they were walking to the barber shop when Chris, Brian and their friends stopped them. He told them the words that had been spoken during the confrontation. He had the entire dialogue down word for word. He told them how they let them walk passed them and then jumped Tony and Dave from behind. He talked about how they had beaten Tony so bad he was bloody and bruised. He told them how they held him and Dave back while Chris shot Tony. He told them how Chris said his finger slipped on the trigger and accidentally shot Tony but it wasn't an accident. He explained how Chris held the gun to his head and Dave pleaded for him to stop. He talked about how Chris handed him the gun and he refused to take it at first but his dad told him to so he wouldn't get hurt. He told them that Chris wanted him to shoot Dave but he wouldn't' do it so he dropped the gun to the ground and when Chris picked it up he shot Dave in the back as he tried to run away. He told them how they ran and then got in a car. He told them everything that happened at Chris' house. He told them how they made him sell drugs and do a lot of bad things. He told them how if he didn't do what they said they would beat him and hurt him. He told them a lot more than he had ever told Alex. Alex saw some scars on him but she never asked where they came from. She knew where they came from that day when Ben told Detective Shatto and the officer what had happened. It horrified her to no end that they could hurt a child in such a way. Ben continued to tell his story as it brought tears to Alex's eyes and as she looked at Detective Shatto she could tell he was holding back from crying too. Alex had learned a lot about Detective Shatto in the last couple months. She learned he had a wife and three children of his own. A boy that was about Ben's age, a 5 year old little girl, a 3 year old little girl and his wife was pregnant with their 4th child another little girl. She knew it was just as hard for him to hear as it was for her.

Ben finished up his story and Detective Shatto said, "Thank-you, Ben. I am so sorry that you had to go through any of this."

"You're welcome," he said, "I only did it because I don't want them to hurt my mom anymore."

"You did a good thing," he said.

"You did a great thing, Ben," said Alex, "I'm proud of you," she said as she hugged him.

"Thanks," he said as he stood up to take Alex's hand.

"You're done with him today right?" asked Alex.

"We're done with him," he said. "We will be in touch to let you know about the trial but the information he provided today was awesome. It's definitely going to land these guys a LONG stay in jail if not the death penalty."

"Great!" said Alex with a smile. "Well, if it's okay we're going to leave. I wanted to take Ben to go see his dad for a little bit. Chelsea is away at dance camp this week and the others are with my dad for the day. I wanted it to be Ben's day to go visit his dad by himself."

"You're free to go," said Detective Shatto. "Good job today, Ben," he said high fiving him.

"Thanks," said Ben with a smile as he high fived him back and then headed to the hospital with his mom to go see Dave.

When they arrived at the hospital they headed straight up to Dave's room. Like always Alex greeted the nurses and the doctors as she passed them. She arrived in Dave's room to see he was still asleep. It was the same sight she had seen time and time again. She just wanted to walk in one day and see him awake. She was tired of seeing him sleeping. She just wanted him to wake up. She was growing angry the longer she waited to see him awake. Ben was still a little nervous around Dave because he still blamed himself for Dave being in the state that he was. This is another reason why Alex wanted to take only Ben that day to see Dave so that he could stop being nervous and stop feeling guilty. She wanted him to know that it wasn't his fault that Dave was in the coma. She realized that it was hard to reverse psychological damage and she had Chris and Brian to thank for that. They were the ones that fed it into his brain that it was his fault. "Ben," she said looking at him standing in the corner. "It's okay. Come see your Dad."

"I don't' want to. I'm fine over here," he said as he watched Alex sit down next to Dave.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Mom. I will just stand here," he said.

"All right," said Alex. She wasn't going to push him to do more than what he wanted to do. She had already done that enough today. She took Dave's hand and began to talk to him. She was starting to hope talking to him would help him wake up. "Hey, Baby," she said. "Today was a pretty hard day. I had to take Ben to the police station so he could tell them what happened. I wish you would have been there to comfort me. I didn't want to do it but I had to. I didn't really have a choice but to keep our family safe I had to. You would have been so proud of Ben. He did a really good job. He told it word for word and it sounded as if it had happened yesterday. He did a really good job. I was so proud of him. He would have made you proud today too," she said. "He was a really big boy today," she said nodding her head.

As Alex was talking to Dave he was listening but he was also dreaming. At least it all seemed like a dream to him. It was the first time in months he had any type of dream or at least a dream he could recognize. He thought he was sleeping as a bright light appeared before him in his dream. He saw a figure in his dream that he didn't recognize. It was more like a darken blob but in time the image became real and took a shape. As the image came closer to him the shape took more of a form and then he recognized the person standing in front of him.

**DAVE'S DREAM:**

"_Sylvia?" he asked. _

"_Hello, Dave," she said with a welcoming smile. _

"_Am I…?" he asked not wanting to say the words even if it was a dream. _

"_Dead?" she asked. _

"_Yeah," he said. _

"_Oh. No.. you're not dead yet. You're in between life and death though," she said. _

"_What does that even mean?" he asked. _

"_It means it's time for you to make that choice," she said. "I've been watching you for months. I can't watch you anymore. Alex can't watch you anymore. She is falling apart seeing you like this. I can't let you keep hurting her." _

"_I'm not hurting her," said Dave. "I can't wake up."_

"_I know but now you have that choice,' she said. "Alex needs you now. She needs you more than ever right now. She misses you, Dave. Your kids miss you. They all need you. They've been strong for too long but now they're starting to fall apart without you. They can only be strong for so long."_

"_I miss them too," he said. "I want to be with Alex and my kids. I can hear them but I can't see them."_

"_Because you need to wake up. Once you wake up you can see them. I promise."_

"_So I'm not dead and I'm not going to die?" _

"_That's up to you. You need to fight to wake up. You need to fight like you never fought before. If you don't fight hard enough you're slowly going to slip away."_

"_So I have to fight to wake up?" he asked. _

"_Yes but you can't do it alone. I can help. I always thought you were what was best for Alex and I am not going to let you die. I can't let her be hurt like this. She's been hurt so much in the last few months I don't want another thing to hurt her. She may not bounce back if you never wake up. I don't' want that for her. I don't want that for the kids. You both deserve to be happy. It's just not your time, Dave. It's your time to wake up though."_

"_How?" he asked. "How do I wake up?"_

"_You fight," she said. "Do you want to wake up?"_

"_More than anything, Sylvia. More than anything. I want my life back. I want my family back. Please help me wake up. I want to wake up. Please," he said. _

"_I know, Dave. I will help you. God wants me to help you," she said with another smile. _

"_Okay," he said. _

"_Take my hand," she said reaching her hand out. _

"_All right," he said taking her extended hand. Dave felt a jolt of electricity flow through his body. Dave felt it flow through his entire body. _

***END DAVE'S DREAM.**

Alex was sitting holding Dave's hand as she saw his body start to shake. She had no idea what was going on and she told Ben to leave the room in case the worst thing was about to happen. She hit the call button to page the nurse as Dave started coughing. "Dave, are you okay?" she asked. She looked at him as he continued coughing and his eyes blinked open. "Dave!" she said. "You're awake!"

"Wa… Wa.. Water," he said in a faint voice.

"Hold on," she said going to fill the pitcher up with water. She poured him a cup of water and brought it over to him. "Here you go," she said handing it to him but he didn't take it.

"Help me," he said. She put the glass up to his mouth as the nurse and doctor walked in. She was giving him a drink as she said, "he woke up!" She grew tears in her eyes and said, "he woke up."

Dave stopped drinking from the cup and said, "I can't…"

"You can't what, Baby? You can't what?" she asked putting the cup down.

"Feel my legs… are my legs there?" he asked as Alex looked at the nurse and the doctor.

***A/N: Ben is going to testify! And Dave woke up! As you can tell they still have a long road ahead of them but at least Dave finally woke up. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = )**

***Question: What do you guys think of Mason Ryan? I am planning on writing a story with Mason Ryan after I finish this one. How many would be interested in that?**


	99. Chapter 99

***Thank-you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

"Baby?" said Alex. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't feel my legs," he said again. "Are my legs still there?"

Alex removed the blanket from his legs and said, "they're still there, Baby." She was starting to get worried as Dr. Williams made his way over.

"Then why can't I feel them?" he asked again. "I can't move them.. What is going on?" Dave was in full panic mode as he tried to move his legs but couldn't. He tried to sit up but he couldn't' do that either. "Alex, help me sit up," he said.

"Okay," she said helping him up.

"Dave, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"Horrible," said Dave. "Where's Ben? They have Ben."

"Ben is fine," said Alex. "We got him back. He's fine. He's out in the hallway."

"They gave him back?"

"Ashley did. Chris and Brian are in jail. Ben is safe and sound. He's all right."

"Dave," said the doctor.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to do a couple things and I want you to tell me if you can feel it okay?"

"Okay," said Dave. His voice was still raspy.

Dr. Williams began poking at Dave's legs and then gently pinching them. Dave didn't flinch at all. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" asked Dave.

"Dave, he's hitting your leg."

"You can't feel that?" he asked.

"No," he said. "I can't feel anything."

"All right," said Dr. Williams as he wrote it down on the chart.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Alex.

"We're going to do some tests on him to see what's going on," he said. "Natalie, we're going to do an MRI on Mr. Batista here. Can you please get one ready for me?" he asked the intern standing in the room.

"Sure," she said before hurrying out to do what she was asked.

"Is my husband paralyzed?" asked Alex.

"We don't know yet. That's why I'm doing an MRI to see how much damage was done during the shooting. We will let you know as soon as possible and we're going to see if it's fixable."

"And if it's not?" she asked.

"We'll discuss that when we know what's going on. I need to do a cat scan too to see if there was any brain damage done but first I want to do more of a check," he said looking at Dave's eyes. "Your eyes look good. Are you feeling any pain or discomfort?"

"My head hurts," he said. "A lot."

"It will. You've been out for a while," said Dr. Williams. "I am going to ask you some questions."

"Okay," said Dave.

"What is your full name?"

"David Michael Bautista Jr."

"When is your birthday?"

"January 18th, 1969."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 53," he said.

"What state do you live in?"

"New York," he said.

"Good," said Dr. Williams. "He seems to be doing all right neurologically. No signs of amnesia or memory loss which is good. Dave, if I give you this blank paper can you sign your name for me?"

"Yes," said Dave.

"All right," said Dr. Williams handing Dave a piece of paper to sign his name. "Go ahead write your name."

Dave took the pen but he wasn't holding it normally and went on to write his name. He did fairly well but his writing wasn't as neat. "Here," he said.

"Good," said Dr. Williams, "but this time try holding it like this." He handed the pen helping him place it correctly. "Now write your name."

"Okay," said Dave as he wrote his name again. "Here you go."

"Good," he said. "his gross motor skills are good too. How about I check your reflexes?"

"All right," said Dave. Dr. Williams checked his reflexes after helping him sit up more. Alex needed to hold Dave up because he couldn't' sit up on his own. It was like seeing Sicily try to sit up by herself before she could. It was like Dave didn't have control just like Sicily didn't have control when she was learning. As he checked his reflexes nothing happened like it should have. He did not kick his leg one time. Dr. Williams grew a worried look on his face and Alex knew that things weren't good.

"Dr. Williams, we're ready for the MRI."

"Okay," he said. "Dave, we're going to go see what's going on and then we'll let you know. We're just going to take you to get some tests done. Okay?"

"That's fine," said Dave. Dr. Williams took Dave in his hospital bed to get the MRI done. Alex was really worried about Dave and his ability to walk. She knew something wasn't right with the way he couldn't feel his legs. She was happy that he was finally awake though. It had been a long time coming and she was glad he was back. While they were doing the MRI on Dave Alex checked on Ben and then made some phone calls to friends and family to let them know about Dave. His mom was especially happy that Dave was awake as was Athena. Alex tried to get in touch with Keilani but she couldn't. She wasn't even sure Keilani knew about Dave because she had never gotten the chance to tell her. Alex told her dad but told him not to tell the kids because she wanted it to be a surprise when they came to visit him the next day.

After they were done with the MRI they brought Dave into the room with Alex and Ben so that they could talk while Dr. Williams went over the results. "So I've been out for a really long time?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex, "about 4 months."

"Wow," he said. "I'm sorry to scare you like that. I am so sorry."

"Dave, there is no need to apologize. This isn't your fault. Don't apologize."

"I have to. I've been gone for so long. I've missed everything. I hate this, Alex. I do."

"Dave, it doesn't matter. You're awake now. You missed 4 months.. That's better than missing forever," said Alex with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much. Everyday I came here to visit you. I never once gave up hope that you would wake up. Even when the doctor told me to pull the plug I wasn't giving up on you. I couldn't. I love you too much to give up on you. I was going to wait for you no matter how long it took. I didn't care if I waited years. I was not giving up on you. I knew you would come back to me. I knew it."

"I had to come back. I couldn't die. I'm glad you waited for me," he said. "I'm glad you waited for me. What about the kids? How are they?"

"Chelsea is good. She's away at dance camp this week and next week she has an audition for a Disney Channel show. She's pretty excited about that."

"That's my girl," he said with a smile. "And Ben, how is he doing since everything?"

"I'm doing good, Dad," he said, "but I know you're not my dad."

"You do?" asked Dave looking at Alex. Alex shrugged as Dave looked back at Ben.

"The bad man told me you weren't my dad and then mom told me the truth. My real dad is in Heaven now but you have been my dad since I was a baby. That's what mom told me."

"I have been there for you since you were a baby. And you better believe that I don't love you any less because you're not my son. I love you just as much as the others. I'm glad you came back and I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I should have protected you that night."

"Dad, it's okay," said Ben.

"No, Ben, it's not. I should have protected you. It was my job to protect you and I didn't. I'm sorry, Buddy."

"Dad it's okay. I still love you."

"I love you too, Buddy," said Dave with a smile as Ben walked over to hug him. "And what about Kaylee, Jordyn and Josiah?"

"They're doing great. Jordyn really misses you though. I signed Jordyn and Josiah up for soccer. Jordyn is NOT a soccer player. She trips over her feet more than she kicks the ball and I'm pretty sure she's scared of the ball. I don't know. She definitely doesn't get that from you and me. Josiah is a soccer pro. He's going to be a professional soccer player one day. I will bank on that. He is amazing on the field. You'll be proud of him. They are both very excited for kindergarten. Kaylee is doing T-ball and she is awesome at it. Playing sports have really helped them stay happy. It gave them some sanity and going to watch their games kept me sane. I have _every_ game on DVD for you because I knew you would want to see them play one day."

"I do want to see them play. Thanks," he said with a smile. "I appreciate that. Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Alex as she took Dave's hand. He brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she said.

"And what about Sicily? What all have I missed with her?"

"Nothing. I got that stuff on video too. She learned to sit up by herself and now she's trying to crawl. She already has one tooth and she looks more like you everyday. She has curly hair too. Curly black hair. She is you, Dave. She really is. I thought Chelsea looked like you… Sicily looks even more like you. I've been bringing her here to see you and having her look at pictures so she knows that you're daddy but I don't know how she's going to act when she meets you."

"She's not going to remember me. It's been too long," he said sadly.

"Probably not but she will get used to you and she is going to love you so much."

"I hope so," he said. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Tony died didn't he?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "He never even made it to the hospital. He was dead on the scene."

"I thought so," he said. "How are Athena and Lexie doing?"

"Athena is doing all right. She has her days but she's getting through it. Lexie she's not doing well with her dad's death at all. Athena told me the other day she caught Lexie on the phone with the operator asking if he could connect a call to Heaven because she wanted to talk to her daddy. She asks for him everyday. She's not understanding he's gone forever. It's hard to watch. David on the other hand has no knowledge of his dad. I don't know. It's a really sad situation. And get this, Tony's sister came back into town. Contessa is helping Athena through it all too."

"Lexie shouldn't have to live like this. None of these kids should have to live through stuff like this. I hope Chris and Brian go down for what they've done. They've destroyed so many lives. I hate them. I hope they rot in hell because we all know that they aren't going to be punished," he said with anger in his voice.

"Dave, that's something else you missed. Contessa and me went to this office and found all this information with everything they had done. We turned some of it over to the police, they did an investigation and then they busted them all. No one that worked for Ciccone is out on the streets now. They are all in jail because of the sting. Ben is testifying in court about Chris and Brian and what they've done. Things are changing, Dave."

"Alex, that was a dangerous thing to do. Why did you do that?"

"Because I needed to do what I did to get my son back and I wanted revenge for what they've done. IT was dangerous but it turned out well in the end."

"I guess," he said. "And Ben how do you feel about testifying in court?"

"I don't know," he said, "scared but it's to help us."

"All right," said Dave. "Alex, what if I'm paralyzed?"

"We'll get through it. I promise. We'll get through it together," she said.

"Just checking," he said as he looked around the room. "The kids really did miss me huh? I'm liking the art work," he said with a smile.

"Yeah. They were coloring and picking flowers for you everyday. You never left their minds, Dave. They love their Dad there's no denying that."

"I see," he said admiring the artwork as Dr. Williams walked into the room.

"All right. I've looked over the results of the MRI," said Dr. Williams. His face was serious which told Alex she probably wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"And?" said Dave.

"I didn't like what I saw," he said. "The bullet hit you at the top of your spinal cord but it ricocheting south is what caused nerve damage. It shattered your spine toward your lower back causing the nerves to disconnect. This is why you still have use of your arms and can move your upper body but as far as the waist down," he said with a serious face, "you're paralyzed. The damage was so severe that we're not even going to be able to repair it. At least that's how it looks right now. "

"So I'm going to be paralyzed the rest of my life? I'll never walk again?" asked Dave.

"It looks that way," he said. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bautista."

Alex looked as if she was about to cry as she said, "so he will be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life? He'll never walk or run?"

"Probably not," said Dr. Williams. "I'm sorry."

Dave began to laugh at Dr. Williams' words causing Alex and Dr. Williams to look at him. He was laughing harder and harder. "Dave, I don't' think any of this is funny."

"I do," he said still laughing.

"What's funny about it?"

"Because I gave up wrestling so I wouldn't damage my neck or back further and become paralyzed but yet here I am paralyzed from a gunshot," he said laughing with tears coming from his eyes. "It's ironic. Don't you think?"

"I think you need to take it seriously," said Alex. "How can you just laugh about it?"

"Because Alex, what's the point in getting upset. What's done is done right? It can't be changed. I'm going to be paralyzed. I will never walk again. It's better to laugh it off than be angry."

"Whatever you say," said Alex.

"I'm going to let you two talk," said Dr. Williams, "and Dave, I will be back in to check on you," he said before leaving the room to give Alex and Dave time to talk.

"I'm sorry, Alex," said Dave as he saw the serious look on Alex's face, "but you have to admit this is ironic."

"I guess," said Alex, "but it's not funny. I'm hurting for you. Do you know how serious this is?"

"I know, Alex but after everything being paralyzed isn't the worst of my problems. I'm alive when I could be dead, I'm awake when I could still be in a coma. I can still see my kids everyday and see you everyday. Being paralyzed is a set back but things could have been worse. I can wake up everyday now and live my life. It's going to be different but I get to live my life. I get to wake up. That's something to be happy about. That's all that matters to me. I get to see my kids again. That's gotta count for something," he said. "It has to count for something." This time he was serious and he allowed a tear to roll down his cheek. Alex could tell it was a tear of sadness but there was nothing she could do to change what had happened to him. She wished she could but she couldn't. She knew they had a long road ahead of them but like everything else they were going to get through it together and the most important thing is Dave was alive and he could wake up to see another day. It could have been worse but it wasn't so Alex was at least grateful he woke up but not so much about him being paralyzed.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	100. Chapter 100

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

A few days later after Chelsea came back from dance camp Alex took the kids to see Dave for the first time since he had been awake. The kids knew he was awake and couldn't wait to see him. They were anxiously waiting to see him since Dr. Williams told Alex to give Dave a few days before she brought the kids to see him. He wanted Dave to get used to being awake and wanted to let it sink in a little better that he was paralyzed from the waist down. Dave was taking it surprisingly well. He was taking it a lot better than Alex was. She hurt for him and wished there was something she could do but she couldn't do anything.

She arrived at the hospital with a lot of excited children and said, "just remember to stay calm. You can't be too loud here. The doctors don't like it and you might wake the babies in the nursery. Remember."

"Okay, Mommy," said Jordyn with the biggest smile she could give. "Can we see Daddy now? I really want to see Daddy!"

"Me too!" said Kaylee. "I miss Daddy. Can we see him?"

"Can we Mom?" asked Josiah.

"All right," said Alex. "Let's go see your dad." She couldn't make them wait any longer to see Dave. They had waited long enough and she didn't want them to wait any longer. It made her happy that they were finally getting the opportunity to see Dave awake. She just didn't want them to be too loud about it. She took the elevator up to the new floor Dave was on. They stepped off the elevator as the doors opened and headed down to Dave's room. Jordyn and Kaylee skipped in front of Alex while the others stayed back with her and Chelsea carried Sicily for her mom so she could hold Reagan's hand and hold Josiah's hand. Jordyn and Kaylee stopped at their Dad's door and Alex knocked on it before entering.

"Come in," said Dave.

Jordyn wasted no time and pushed the door open before Alex even got the chance. She ran into the room and her eyes got as big as they could as she saw her dad sitting up in the hospital bed. "DADDY!" she yelled running over to him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," said Dave with tears in his eyes as he hugged his little girl. "I missed you too," he said before kissing the top of her head.

Josiah and Reagan let go of Alex's hand and ran over with Kaylee to see him. Alex grew tears in her eyes as she watched her children hug Dave and saw how happy Dave was to see them. It was probably the happiest he had been in the last few days. "Daddy, are you better now?" asked Jordyn.

"Sort of," said Dave. "Not quite but I'm alive so we'll be all right."

"What does that mean?" asked Chelsea who seemed to be a little hesitant about going over to Dave at all.

"We'll discuss it," said Dave, "but right now I just want to enjoy my kids. Are you going to come over here and hug your dad?"

"I don't want to hurt you," she said.

"You won't hurt me. Come over here and hug me," he said.

"All right," said Chelsea handing Sicily to Alex before walking over to her dad. She walked hesitantly but she finally made it over to Dave and hugged him as hard as she could. Dave could hear her sniffle and felt her begin to cry as she hugged him. "I missed you so much, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too," said Dave beginning to cry as well. "It's okay, Chelsea, you don't have to cry."

"I can't help it. I thought you were never going to wake up. You just looked so bad in the hospital bed. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"I know, Princess, but I'm awake now and I'm here. It's okay," said Dave as he continued to comfort her. He decided to change the subject and said, "I heard you have an audition for a Disney show."

"I do," she said breaking the hug. "It's next week."

"What's it about?" he asked.

"It's about a genius girl that is only 11 and she ends up in high school. So she has to learn how to survive in a new school with people so much older than her."

"Well, I guess that's the perfect part for you," said Dave with a smile. "You have the smart part down and the way you stole the show in Wrestling with the Heart you are guaranteed to get this part."

"Thanks," she said.

"But you do know school is more important right?"

"I know," she said. "It won't affect school at all. And I am still at the top of my class."

"Great," said Dave. "I'm proud of you. You go back to school soon."

"I know! I can't wait," she said. "8th grade this year!"

"8th grade already? That means you're pretty close to 9th grade. You should slow down with growing up, Chels."

"I can't," she said. "It happens, Dad."

"I know," he said. "I know."

Alex finally made her way over to Dave with Sicily and said, "Look who's awake, Sissy! Daddy. Can you say hi to Daddy?"

"Hi, Sicily," he said. "Hi." Sicily looked at him as if she didn't' know him. Her expression was blank. "She doesn't know me," said Dave sadly.

"Sicily, that's Daddy. Say hi to daddy," said Alex as she waved Sicily's hand for her. Sicily grew a smile on her face showing Dave the only tooth she had and reached for him. "She wants you, Dave."

"Come here, Baby Girl," said Dave reaching for Sicily as Alex handed her to him. "Hey there. I'm your Daddy. I know you don't know me but I know you. I missed you too," he said kissing the top of her head.

Sicily looked at Dave and said, "Dadda. Dadda. Dadda."

"That's right," said Dave no longer being able to hold back tears, "I'm Dadda. I am Dadda." He kissed the top of her head as he cried. There were no words to be said that could express how Dave felt at that moment. He may have been out of it for 3 months but he never stopped missing his kids. "Alex, you're right. She is me."

"I told you," said Alex with tears in her eyes. Sicily had not forgotten her dad at all. "She never forgot you."

"No she didn't," he said with a smile.

"Daddy," said Jordyn. "I made this for you." She pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Dave.

"What is this?" asked Dave as he opened it.

"Just a picture because I love you," she said.

Dave opened it to see a picture of the family and said, "it's beautiful, Jordyn."

"Thank-you," she said. "Daddy, are you ever going to come home?"

"Yes," said Dave, "but things are going to be a little different." He looked at Alex who raised an eyebrow. "Should I tell them?"

"I guess," said Alex.

"Tell us what?" asked Kaylee.

"Yeah. What?" asked Chelsea switching her gaze from her dad to her mom. She knew that something was up and she didn't like how they were being secretive about it. "Tell us."

"All right," said Dave as he played with Sicily. "When I got shot the bullet hit my spine and traveled down to the middle of my back. When it did that it shattered my spine causing the nerves in my lower back to detach."

"What does that mean?" asked Jordyn.

"It means that I can't feel anything from my legs down. I can't walk."

"You can't walk?" asked Chelsea.

"Nope. Not right now. The doctor is trying to find a way for me to be able to walk again but we're not sure."

"So you can never play soccer with me again, Daddy?" asked Jordyn.

"Probably not," said Dave sadly, "but I can toss the ball around with you. I can still throw and catch I just can't chase after the ball."

"Oh," she said.

"So you're going to be in a wheelchair?" asked Chelsea.

"It looks that way," said Dave, "but nothing is going to change."

"But you'll never walk again so something has changed," said Chelsea. "I'm angry!"

"Why?" asked Dave. "Why are you angry?"

"Because these people did this to you. They are destroying our lives!" Chelsea had the worst tone of anger in her voice. A tone Alex and Dave had never heard from her. "They took you away from us for almost 4 months, they took Ben from us and now they took away your ability to walk. It's not fair, Dad, you don't' deserve this. We don't deserve this. I HATE THEM! I HOPE THEY DIE! They can still walk. It's not fair. It's just not fair," she said before breaking down.

"Chelsea," said Dave. "I know it's not fair and I know they did a lot of bad things but don't get angry with them. I understand why you're angry with them but getting angry with them isn't going to change anything. I was angry at them too. I was angry because they took me away from you guys for so long, I was angry because they changed my life forever but when I looked at it I realized being angry with them wasn't going to change anything. I know you're angry but never wish death on anyone."

"But they almost killed you, Dad. They killed Tony. Is it fair that Lexie and David don't have a dad? No it's not. It's not fair that they get to live and Tony doesn't. It's not fair, Dad."

"I know, Chelsea," said Dave. "I know it's not fair but sometimes things happen that are beyond our control. We can't control the things people do. Bad things are going to happen and things that aren't fair are going to happen but we can't change them. As much as we wish we can we can't. The only thing we can do is accept them and move on. We may not be able to understand it but things happen."

"I know, Dad but you should still be able to walk," she said.

"It's okay, Chels, I'll be all right. My life is still going to go on. It's just going to be different but I will be okay," he said. He knew he was going to need to adjust to a new life and a new way of living but he also knew his life was going to go on. He couldn't waste his time hating people or being angry at anyone. That was only going to end up hurting him in the end. He didn't want his kids to hate anyone or be angry with anyone either. He realized hatred and anger is what got them to this point now and knew that the cycle had to stop somewhere… his kids. He knew he would get through it but it was going to be tough but adding negative energy to it would make it even tougher.

Alex and the kids spent most of the day at the hospital with Dave. Dave played board games with the kids and just spent the time enjoying their company. Alex and the kids were getting ready to leave when Dr. Williams came in. "Hello, Bautista Family," he said.

"Hello," said Alex.

"Hey," said Dave.

"How are you doing today, Dave?" he asked.

"Good," said Dave with a smile, "can't you tell?"

"I see that," he said with a smile.

"Excuse me," said Jordyn pulling at Dr. Williams' coat.

"Yes.. Is it Jordyn?"

"Yes," she said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Are you the man that made my daddy better?"

"Yes I am," he said down on Jordyn's level.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as she hugged him.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile hugging her back. He got up from Jordyn's level, cleared his throat as if to hide the fact he was about to cry. Jordyn did have that effect on people. "So, Dave, how do you feel about going home?"

"I can go home?" he asked.

"Well, not today but probably next week. Everything is looking good and you seem to be doing well. I think it's time you got to go home to be with your family."

"I would love that," he said with a smile.

"Me too," said Alex with an even bigger smile. "That would be great."

"I wouldn't see why he couldn't go home. I think the best medicine for Dave's recovery is his family. Look how much happier he is today. And I'm sure he is getting tired of hospital food and looking at the walls of this hospital. I'm sure he's ready to get out and go home."

"I am," said Dave. "I really am."

"And it's best not to keep bringing your kids to the hospital. I don't' want them tainted or anything."

"Good idea," said Alex. "So next week he can come home?"

"Absolutely," he said. "I just want a couple more days to observe him and then if everything stays the same he can leave."

"Great," said Dave. He was more than ready to go home. He was ready to be with his family and try to return to his normal life. He just didn't know how normal his life would be after everything but he was going to try to make the best of it.

***A/N: so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. = ) **


	101. Chapter 101

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

The following week after Alex picked Dave up from the hospital they headed home to the surprise welcome home party she had planned for Dave. She knew he probably wouldn't want a welcome home party but she felt it was her duty to do so. It wasn't a big party just the usual family members including Dave's mom. She had flown in from Tampa just to see her son come home from the hospital. Dave had been talking about coming home since the day the doctor told him that he would be able to. He was so excited. His main thing was he finally gets to sleep in his own bed something he hadn't done since he left Alex after finding out Ben wasn't his son. He was ready to get back into the comfort of his own home and to eat his wife's home cooked meals something he hadn't had in a while either.

Alex pulled up to the house and Dave grew the biggest smile on his face. "We're home!" she said smiling.

"Thank God," he said looking at the cars in the driveway. "What is with all the cars, Alex?"

"Don't be mad," she said. "I wanted to give you a welcome home party."

"Alex, you shouldn't have done that. You know how hard it's going to be for me to get into the house. I don't want people seeing that."

"I'm sorry,' she said disappointed. "I just wanted never mind."

"No, Alex, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry. You obviously went through a lot to do this for me and I should be more appreciative."

"No, I should have respected your wishes," she said as she got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side to help him out. She grabbed his wheelchair out of the trunk, unfolded it and took it to Dave's side of the car. She wasn't sure how she was going to get him out since he did outweigh her by at least 100 lbs. or more but it was something she was going to need to get used to doing because this was their life now. She opened his door and thought for a minute the easiest way to get him out. It wasn't like she was getting Sicily out of the car who only weighed 20 lbs she was getting Dave out who weighed 290 lbs. That was a big difference.

"You don't know how to get me out do you?" he asked.

"I do but I'm thinking about how to do it," she said but she really had no idea.

"Maybe you should get Brian to come help you."

"Brian isn't going to be here all the time to help me. I have to do this on my own."

"Okay," he said "but you should get some help."

"Dave, I don't need help," she said reaching in to get him. She tried to pick him up to get him out but he didn't budge. She tried it again but had no luck. "All right. I'll call Brian."

"You should have done that in the first place," he said as Alex pulled out her cell phone to call Brian.

Alex called him and told him the situation. He told her he would be right out and shortly after he came outside to help. "Thanks, Brian," she said as he walked over to the car to help her out.

"No problem but since I'm not going to be here all the time you might want to hire someone to do this for you. There's no way a little woman like you is going to get a man that big out of the car or anywhere for that matter. Not out of bed, not out of the tub anywhere," he said as he lifted Dave out of the front seat and into the wheelchair. Alex had never thought about all that. The only thing she thought about was him coming home and nothing else. She had no idea how she was going to do it. No idea at all.

"Thanks," she said as she got behind the wheelchair to push it.

"You're welcome," he said, "and you're probably going to need to make this house handicap friendly."

"Handicap friendly?" asked Alex. This was the first time it actually sank in that Dave was handicapped and that there were going to be a lot of changes done to adjust to his new circumstance in life.

"Yeah," he said walking with her as she pushed Dave. "He's handicapped now. You need ramps, in care help. You have a whole new life you need to live."

"Oh,' she said as she reached the step at the front door. "I guess so I don't have to do this," she said trying to tilt the wheelchair up over the step like she would if she was pushing Sicily in the stroller.

"Exactly," said Brian helping her.

"Can you two not talk like I'm not here," said Dave. "I'm not handicapped. I'm just walking challenged."

"All right," said Alex, "walking challenged if that's how you want to put it."

"It is," he said in a defensive tone.

"Okay," she said as Brian opened the door.

"WELCOME HOME!" shouted the guests as soon as they were in the door.

"Thank-you," said Dave reluctantly as he was pushed into the house. Alex could see the redness on his face. He was either upset or embarrassed. She couldn't tell by his tone.

"Dave!" said Donna hurrying over to her son. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too, Mom," he said as she hugged him.

"So happy to see you," she said almost in tears. In all the years that Alex had known her she had never seen her cry. She came behind the wheelchair and took Alex's place. "I bet you're hungry. Do you want to eat?" she asked pushing him away.

"I'm not hungry," he said. "But thank-you."

Alex looked upset as Donna took over her spot and Brian could see it on her face and said, "she's his mother, Alex. He's her son. She wants to be helpful. It's a mother's job to take care of their son."

"But I'm his wife," she said.

"Just let it go," said Brian. "Just let it go. Just enjoy yourself."

"All right," she said.

That's just what Alex did for the entire welcome home party for Dave. Donna had taken over her entire job and took care of Dave the whole party. Alex was a little hurt but she understood where Donna was coming from. She knew how deep a mother's love was and how much deeper it could be after something tragic happened. She looked at her own situation with Ben and how she didn't want to leave his side as soon as he came back. She understood why Donna became mother of the year all of a sudden but she still felt like she was stepping onto her territory. Alex felt it was her job to take care of Dave since she was his wife but Alex was respectful and didn't say anything. She just sat back and watched. It was hard for her but that's what she did.

When the party was over Donna was helping Alex clean up and said, "Alex, I plan on staying for a while to help out."

"Donna, that's really not necessary. We have everything under control."

"Alex, things are going to be tough. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"I have my dad," said Alex. "He can help me out. We'll be all right. I can't ask you to stay up here to help."

"You don't have to ask. I'm volunteering and your dad could use a break too. He's been helping for months. It's my turn to help out."

"Donna, we're fine," said Alex as they were in the kitchen washing dishes while Dave was in the living room with his kids.

"Alex, I insist. I want to help," she said.

Alex was growing frustrated. She wasn't even sure why she was so upset but she threw a plate on the floor causing it to shatter and said, "DONNA WE ARE FINE!"

"Alex?" she asked. "What is the matter with you?"

"I told you we were fine. I told you we don't need your help. I am capable of taking care of my husband and my kids on my own. I don't need your help. We are all right."

"Alex, your husband is in a wheelchair because he's paralyzed. You have a 7 month old baby, 5 year old twins, a 3 year old, a hormonal 12 year old, a 7 year old little girl and a 7 year old boy that just came from a traumatizing situation. You do need help."

"You think I don't know that? I know my husband is paralyzed and I know he's in a wheelchair. I KNOW! You don't' have to tell me. I KNOW! I don't need help. I can do it myself. Stop telling me I need help because I don't. I can do this on my own. I've been on my own for months now. I can do this," said Alex as she felt the urge to cry.

"No, Alex, you can't," she said. "You're going to get stressed out and frustrated. You can't do this by yourself," said Donna. "I know you think you can but you can't. You need help. Things are going to get tough around here. You're going to need all the help you can get. How are you going to take care of a 7 month old baby and a paralyzed man on your own while raising other kids? You're not going to be able to. Let me help."

"Donna, I don't need help."

"You do, Alex. Swallow your pride and allow me to help."

"Donna, I don't need your help. I am fine. Dave's fine and my kids are fine. We don't need help!"

"Dave's fine? He can't walk. He can't feel his legs. He's in a wheelchair for the rest of his life but he's fine. Alex, get a grip. What are you going to do? You don't' even have this house ready for him. You are in way over your head here. You may not like it but you need help. Just take the help offered to you. Don't be a bitch." That was the first time Donna had ever said something negative to Alex.

"Bitch?" asked Alex shocked that Donna would even call her that.

"Yes, Bitch, you're being a bitch."

"Because I know I don't need help and that I can do it on my own? I'm a bitch?"

"You're a bitch because you need help but you're too stubborn to take it."

"Get out," said Alex.

"You're really kicking me out?" asked Donna.

"Get out. You're not going to come in here and take my place."

"Alex, I think you should think about this. I know it's hard for you to accept help because I know you're used to doing things on your own but you're going to need as much help as you can get. I'm not trying to take your place or anything I'm just trying to help you. I don't want you to do it alone. Alex, your lives are about to change. You need help."

"I know, Donna. I'm sorry. I'm just so angry right now. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Donna. "It's okay. I would be angry too. In fact I am angry. My son's life is ruined forever. It's okay to be angry. It's okay," she said hugging Alex as Alex started to cry.

"Why did they do this? Why did this happen to Dave? It's not fair to him. He's a good guy. He didn't deserve this Donna. He didn't," she said crying harder.

"I know he didn't," said Donna. "I know but the only thing we can do now is get through it. It will be okay but just let me help you. Please, Alex."

"Okay," said Alex through her tears, "you're right. I need help. Please help me. I don't even have this house ready for him. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"It will be okay, Alex, everything will be all right. I promise," said Donna.

"Thanks," said Alex, "and Donna?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Dave about this. Please. I don't want him to know."

"I won't," she said. "I won't."

"Thanks," said Alex as Dave wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Is everything all right in here?" he asked. "I heard yelling and glass breaking."

"Everything is fine," said Alex.

"Yep everything is fine," said Donna.

"What happened to that plate?" he asked.

"That?" asked Alex, "I accidentally dropped it. You know me I get clumsy sometimes."

"Sure," said Dave. "I just wanted to tell you that Sicily needs a diaper change and I can't get upstairs to get her diapers but I can still change it for you but I just need a diaper."

"All right," said Alex wiping her eyes. "I'll go get it," she said as she walked to the back stairs.

"Were you crying?" asked Dave.

"No.. it's just my allergies," she said before going up the stairs to get the diaper.

"She was crying wasn't she?" asked Dave.

"Dave, she's having a tough time. Everything is hitting her at once. Just give her time to adjust."

"She's upset that I'm paralyzed isn't she?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say she's upset. She's just.. I don't know, Dave."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm such a burden to everyone and you don't have to stay to help. I don't want to burden you too," he said wheeling away. He hated the fact that he was such a burden and that Alex was resentful to the fact he was paralyzed. He really hoped that she wasn't resentful to him but he wouldn't blame her if she was. He was resentful of himself. He put on the act that he was okay with everything but deep down he hated himself and his new way of life.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.. **


	102. Chapter 102

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciatiated. Thank-you all so much. = ) **

***Following this chapter there are only two or three more left but I have been working on the final chapter of this story so it is right around the corner. **

Over the next couple weeks Dave, Alex and the kids tried to adjust to Dave's new way of life. It became frustrating at times but they were going to get better at it. The younger kids weren't understanding that Dave couldn't get out of the wheelchair and run with them like he used to. He wanted to get up and play tag with them more than anything. It killed him knowing he couldn't chase after them like he used to. He did his best by chasing them in his wheelchair but he thought that just looked creepy so he didn't do it as much. His wheelchair was also too plain and he had to wheel it with his arms until his electric wheelchair they ordered a couple weeks ago came in. Dave even wished he could get on the floor and crawl with Sicily as she was trying to learn to do it but she was having trouble. Him and Alex had also hired an in home caretaker to help Dave get in and out of the tub but they hadn't managed to get him upstairs so he still hadn't slept in his own bed.

They were sitting outside with the kids while they waited for a contractor to come and give them estimates on putting in ramps so that the house would be more handicap friendly or as Dave put it walking challenged friendly. "Daddy, watch me!" yelled Jordyn. "I can do a cartwheel now."

"Let me see," said Dave as he held Sicily on his lap.

He watched as Jordyn did a cartwheel. It wasn't perfect but it wasn't too bad either. "See, Daddy? I did it."

"Yes you did," he said as he clapped his hands causing Sicily to clap her hands too. "Good job!"

"Thank-you, Daddy," she said. "I want to do gymnastics now."

"I thought you did dance class and soccer," said Dave.

"Dance is boring and I'm not good at soccer," she said. "I want to do gymnastics."

"Anything else?" asked Dave.

"I don't know maybe Girl Scouts like my best friend Kayla is doing. And my friend Mackenzie is doing cheerleading. I want to cheerlead too."

"I don't think you know what you want to do," said Alex.

"I do, Mommy, I just need to know what I'm good at. Can I do gymnastics please?"

"We will see," said Alex. "See this? She's a free spirit."

"I know," said Dave with a smile. "Just like Keilani."

"Oh boy," said Alex. "She is just like Keilani and if she really is we're in tons of trouble for teenage Jordyn."

"But we know where we went wrong with Keilani," said Dave. "We won't make the same mistakes with her."

"That's true. We know how to handle it now. Have you talked to her?"

"Alex, you know she doesn't talk to me. I wish she would but she doesn't. I haven't seen her kids in years. It's not fair but it is what it is. She was never a big fan."

"I know but look at what you have here," she said pointing to their kids. "You have tons of kids to love you and talk to you."

"I know," he said, "but I do want to see my grandsons but it's not going to happen so it's okay."

"It's okay, Baby," said Alex as she took his hand. "It will be okay."

"I know," he said as he kissed her hand. "I know."

"Do you want anything? Or need anything?"

"No. I'm good," he said, "thank-you." That was another thing that was upsetting to Dave. He didn't like being waited on hand and foot. He hated it more than anything. He was an independent guy that now had to depend on others to help him out.

"Daddy will you play catch with me?" asked Jordyn. "I want to play catch."

"Sure," said Dave.

"Hand me Sissy. I'll take her," said Alex as she took Sicily from Dave so he could play catch with Jordyn. It was one of their new favorite things to do together since Dave came home. It was their way of interacting with one another. Jordyn was such a daddy's girl and even if she was like Keilani she would never turn her back on Dave. She may turn her back on Alex some day but she would never turn her back on Dave. She loved her Daddy so much. She had become a happier child since he woke up and since he came home. It was really good for Alex to see because Jordyn wasn't doing to well for a while there but she got a lot better when Dave woke up.

Alex watched as Jordyn and Dave tossed the purple plastic ball back and forth. Their smiles were priceless. She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "I guess that's the guy to do the estimates," said Dave.

"Yeah," said Alex getting up. "Let's go," she said getting behind the wheelchair.

"Jordyn, when this guy leaves I will play with you again. Okay?"

"All right, Daddy," she said sadly before skipping away to play on the swing set. Alex pushed Dave inside and went to the front door to meet the contractor.

She invited the contractor in and he introduced himself before they walked around the house. Dave followed along on the first floor but Alex and the contractor had to go upstairs without him. They looked at all the stairways in the house, the stairs and patio outside. They checked out entrance ways and looked in the bathrooms. Throughout their walk they had decided to turn the downstairs bathroom and the bathroom upstairs Alex and Dave shared handicap friendly. They were going to make the shower and tub in the upstairs bathroom easier to get Dave into and get him out of by putting in railings and they were going to put railings on the walls in both bathrooms to help him out. They had also decided to take out the back stairs in the kitchen and turn it into a ramp so Dave could get upstairs and sleep in his own bed. The contractor also suggested that Alex and Dave add a ramp onto the patio so that he could get down into the back yard easier without trying to go down the steps. He also wanted to make the entrance from the garage into a handicap entrance by getting rid of the step and putting in a ramp. He said that was the easiest way to go because it would be too much to do it with the front door. The contractor went over everything with Alex before he left and gave her the estimates on everything they were going to do. It was going to be pretty costly but it was worth it. They had the money to do it and they didn't have a choice. Alex agreed to the price and signed a contract to get the work done.

After Alex showed the contractor out she found Dave in the living room watching TV. "So?" asked Dave. "What is going on?"

"We're going to make the upstairs bathtub easier for you to get in and out of. We're also getting railings put in the downstairs bathroom by the toilet and the upstairs bathroom by the toilet to make it easier for you to use if you need to that way I don't have to help you out as much. We're also going to put a ramp on the patio for you to wheel down into the backyard, we're also tearing out the back stairs and making them into a ramp so you can get upstairs. As for an entrance your entrance is going to be in the garage. It's easier that way."

"Oh," he said a little upset.

"What's wrong? You don't like the arrangements?"

"How much is it?" he asked.

"We have enough."

"I don't want to dip into my kids' college funds to make this house walking challenged friendly. How much is it?"

"Dave, we won't touch their college money. I promise. It's strictly from our savings account. We can do this. We have the money for it."

"What if we need that money down the road?" he asked. "Then what? I'm not working and I will never work again. You're not working. We're going to need to use that money for something down the road. Don't waste it on me."

"Dave, I go back to work at the beginning of September. We're good there. And we're not wasting money on you. We're helping you out. We need these things for you," said Alex. "They're being put in to help you and make life easier."

"I don't need my life to be easier!" he yelled. "I need it to be normal. I want my life back, Alex. There I said it. I want my life back. I want to walk again, I want to run with my kids again. I want to get out of this damn wheelchair and live my life again."

"Wow, Dave. I know it's tough but.."

"You know it's tough? You don't know a damn thing about what I'm going through. You're walking, you're running, you can climb upstairs.. You can get in the shower or tub without some man checking out your stuff. You don't need help to sit on the toilet. You don't know what it's like. You have a normal life. I don't and I never will again."

"Dave, that's why we're doing this stuff so that you can do those things not the way you want to but so you can do them."

"No, Alex, you don't get it. I hate this. I really do. I just want my life back. Why can't I get my life back?"

"Dave, it's okay. You have a new life now. It's going to be hard but you're handling well."

"No, Alex, I'm not. We're never going to have sex again either. I can't have sex ever again."

"So what? Does it matter?"

"It matters to me," he said. "And I know you're a sexaholic. You're going to want it eventually and I'm not going to be able to please you. That's hurts me, Alex. It really does. I don't even feel like a man anymore. Things like this can tear a family apart. It can tear a marriage apart."

"Dave, it doesn't matter to me if we ever have sex again or not. You're alive and that's all that matters. You're right things like this tear marriages and families apart but it's not going to tear us apart. I won't let it and neither will you. We're going to get past this. I know you're not happy about this but it is what it is. You have to take the good with the bad. The good is that you woke up, the bad is you can't walk… but you have to take the good with the bad. This whole thing could have been worse but it wasn't'. You're still here and you can see your kids everyday. You may not be able to run with them or do the things you want to do but they still love you the same."

"I know they do but do you, Alex? Do you love me the same?"

"Of course I love you the same. Why wouldn't I? Because something bad happened? Something happened beyond my control? It doesn't matter. Nothing is going to change the way I love you, Dave. I won't let it. My love for you is so strong that NOTHING is going to break it."

"I know but I am so ashamed of everything. You shouldn't have to love a man like me. I'm paralyzed. I can't do anything for you," he said with tears in his eyes. "Why would you want me?"

"Dave, it doesn't matter. You say you can't do anything for me and that's bullshit. You can love me. All you have to do is love me and I will be fine. I want you because I love you more than anything on this earth. I want you because you're the father of my children. I want you because you're my entire world and my life without you would be unimaginable. I want you because you are the best thing to happen to me. "

"You say that but look me in the eye and tell me you mean it. Tell me you're never going to leave me because of the way I am," he said.

Alex took Dave's hands, looked in his eyes and said, "Dave, I mean it. I'm never going to leave you because of the way you are. If anything I'm going to love you more. You're everything to me. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. Just because something bad happened to you doesn't mean I'm going to run away. I'm going to be here for you. I'm going to be here for us. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. Our lives aren't going to be perfect but no one's life is perfect. As long as we work together we will get through this. It's all hard to take in right now but months down the road we will be okay and everything will be normal for us. This is our new normal. I love you, Dave and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," he said with more tears in his eyes. "I love you too," he said before Alex kissed his lips passionately.

"Our lives aren't going to be the same but change is a part of life no matter where it hits. We can do this. Trust me. We can do this."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	103. Chapter 103

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. = )**

Over the next month things were getting better for Dave. He was starting to accept his paralysis little by little. His confidence level with himself was still a little low but Alex continued to support him through it all. Everything was like normal again for them. The kids were back in school for the last two weeks. Jordyn and Josiah were doing well in kindergarten. A lot better than Alex had expected since they were in two separate classrooms. She was wary of the idea on the first day of school but she saw that it was giving them the chance to be their own person and make their own set of friends. Jordyn had made many while Josiah was his normal shy self and only made about 2. Ben and Kaylee were doing well in the second grade. Ben was adjusting very well after his ordeal a few months earlier. He even had his best friend Teagan to help him deal with what he called the stressors of second grade. He thought it was harder because of all the homework but he was doing just fine. It seemed he had made a lot more friends this year than any other year previously. Chelsea was the one having all the problems in school this year. She had began 8th grade with a contract to film for a Disney show something most of the other kids did not have and with all the fame she gained over the summer made other kids jealous of her. She wasn't too sure how to feel about school anymore but Dave told her to keep her head up. His word of advice to her was "that there were going to be haters out there but you can't let them break you. People are going to talk but that isn't going to change who you are. They're going to have opinions of you but it doesn't matter what they think of you. It only matters what you think of yourself." She took her dad's advice to heart and began to shake off the haters. She had two really good friends and that was all that mattered to her. She protested how she would rather have two real friends than tons of fake friends. Other than those social problems she enjoyed school for the learning and seemed to enjoy all the classes she was taking. They were all doing very well with adjusting to starting school and with Dave's paralysis. They were a lot of changes but they handled them well.

Alex still had about a week before she returned back to work. She was looking forward to it but she wasn't ready to leave Sicily and Dave behind. Sicily was down for a nap while Alex and Dave were meeting with Ron's mom. Dave had decided to give up the barbershop because of not being able to cut hair anymore and because Tony was gone. He said it didn't feel right to keep it going anymore so he wanted to give it to Ron's mom so that she could turn it back into a restaurant which is what she always wanted to do with it. They were going to go over the details of the barbershop and Alex was also going to tell her about Ben being Ron's son. Alex felt that she should know. She felt she deserved to know that she had a grandson out there and that he was the last living piece of Ron left. They were sitting in the living room watching TV when the door bell rang. "That must be Mrs. Moretti," said Alex, "I'll get it." She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Mrs. Moretti standing there. "Hello, Mrs. Moretti, I'm glad to see you come in."

"Hello, Alex," she said giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"Good," she said. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," she said following Alex to the living room. "You have a very beautiful home."

"Thank-you," said Alex with a smile as they reached the living room. "Dave, you remember Mrs. Moretti."

"I don't think we've met," said Dave. "I'm Dave."

"I'm Mrs. Moretti," she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Likewise."

"Mrs. Moretti, please have a seat," said Alex. "Make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank-you, Alex. I'm all right. You're such a sweet girl."

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile as she sat down next to Mrs. Moretti on the couch. "We wanted to talk to you about Dave's barber shop."

"What about it, Dear?" she asked.

"Well, as you know Dave was a victim of a violent act resulting in paralysis so he can't really walk which means he can't stand so he can no longer cut hair. He has decided he wants to give up the barbershop. He was going to sell it but I suggested that he give it to you so you can turn it back into a restaurant. The Italian family restaurant you've always wanted."

"Are you serious?" she asked with a smile.

"Absolutely. Ron would love for you to have the barbershop to turn into a restaurant. You should have gotten it in the first place."

"Thank-you so much," she said with a smile as she hugged Alex and then hugged Dave. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Alex with a smile.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. I have always wanted to make an Italian family restaurant. I know New York has plenty but I wanted to make my own special one. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," said Alex with a smile. She was glad to see how happy she had made Ron's mom. It was written all over her face how happy she was. Alex felt good about giving her the barbershop to turn it into a restaurant. Alex knew it was something she always wanted to do and she was shocked when Ron left it to Alex when it was a pizza shop. She thought he would have left it to his mom instead of her because he knew his mom's dream for a restaurant.

"I can't believe this," she said. "I'm going to call it Ron's Place."

"That's wonderful," said Alex as she looked at Dave. "I like that name. I think Ron would too."

"Me too," said Dave as he cleared his throat. That was Alex's sign to bring up that Ben was really Ron's son.

"Mrs. Moretti, there's something else I need to tell you," she said.

"What else could you possibly tell me? That just made my entire day. It can't get any better than this."

"Trust me," said Alex. "It can. There is something I want to tell you."

"Okay," she said. She sounded a little wary.

"It's nothing bad. I promise," said Alex.

"All right," she said.

"It's about Ben," said Alex as Dave took her hand. Alex had been a great support system for Dave while he was dealing with something so tough and he knew how tough it was for Alex to tell Mrs. Moretti about Ben so he wanted to be a great support system for her as she did the most difficult thing she could do. Alex knew once the truth was out there Mrs. Moretti had the right to visitation and maybe even custody. Mrs. Moretti knowing the truth could complicate things for Dave and Alex even more but they both felt she deserved to know.

"What about him? How is he doing since he was kidnapped?"

"He's doing very well since then," said Alex. "I'm very proud of him and how far he's come since he came home. He's doing well but I wanted you to know something about him."

"All right," she said looking at Alex.

"He's.." she started to say. "I can't," said Alex.

"You can," said Dave squeezing her hand letting her know he was there for her. "It will be okay. You can do it."

Alex took a deep breath and said, "Ron is Ben's real father."

"I knew it!" said Mrs. Moretti.

"You did?" asked Alex looking at her a little shocked by her reaction.

"Yeah. I always thought he looked like Ron. I just didn't say anything."

"So you knew?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I knew," she said. "When did you find out?"

"That summer Ron died," said Alex.

"Did Ron know?"

"Yes," said Alex. "I told him the day before it happened. We decided to leave things the way they were for Ben's safety. That's why I never said anything to you. We wanted Ben to grow up thinking Dave was his Dad so that he would be safe but after the last few months everything has changed. We felt that you had the right to know."

"Thank-you for telling me. I'm glad you two decided to keep Ben safe by allowing him to think Dave was his dad. That was a heroic move on Ron's part. He wanted to be a dad so bad but he must have really loved Ben to just give him up like that."

"He did love Ben," said Alex. "He really did. You're not mad that I didn't tell you?"

"Of course not. I'm a mother too, Alex. I wish I could have kept Ron safe. I wish I could have protected him and he might still be here. You did what you needed to do and that was protect your son. Any mother would have done it."

"Thanks for understanding," said Alex.

"Can I be in his life?" she asked. "I just want to visit him from time to time and have him come visit me. Can we do that?"

"Absolutely," said Alex. "I have no problem with that. He is Ron's son which means he's your grandson. I think Ben would like to get to know you and spend time with you but be prepared. He will ask questions about Ron. He's been asking about him lately but I can't answer his questions."

"I can," said Mrs. Moretti. "I will answer anything he wants me to. So he's really my grandson?"

"Really," said Alex with a smile.

Mrs. Moretti began to get tears in her eyes as she said, "that means so much to me. And I'm so happy because Ben is the last living piece of Ron left. I really can't wait to meet him and spend time with him. Thank-you for allowing me that opportunity."

"You're welcome," said Alex. "You deserve it."

"Thank-you," she said again before hugging Alex.

Later that afternoon when Ben arrived home from school Mrs. Moretti was there waiting for him. Alex brought Ben into the living room and said, "Ben, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Okay," he said as he looked at Mrs. Moretti sitting on the couch.

"Ben, this is your dad's mom, Mrs. Moretti. She is your grandma."

"My dad Ron's mom?" he asked.

"Yes," said Alex. "That's Ron's mom."

"Oh," he said. "Nice to meet you," he said extending his hand.

"You don't have to shake my hand," she said. "I'm so happy to meet you, Ben," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. It was like hugging Ron all over again for her. "You look like your mom but you also look like your dad."

"I do?"

"You do," she said with a smile. "I'm so happy to meet you. You're such a handsome boy."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile.

"So Ben, what grade are you in?"

"Second," he said.

"Wow. Do you like it?"

"I love it," he said. "I have a girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Her name is Teagan," he said sitting down next to Mrs. Moretti. Alex smiled as she watched them interact before she left them alone to spend time together. They seemed to really hit it off. She was happy that Ben was meeting with his other family and she knew that they would welcome him in with open arms just like they would welcome them with open arms into their family. They were now bonded together for the rest of their lives. Mrs. Moretti was so happy to spend time with Ben and she continued to enjoy conversation with him while Alex went to make dinner.

Alex walked into the kitchen to begin dinner when she saw Dave just getting off the phone. "Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Detective Shatto," he said.

"Really? What did he want?" she asked getting out the chicken she had been marinating in BBQ sauce all day.

"He wants me to testify at the hearing in a couple months. He wants me to testify that they shot me in the back and shot Tony too. He also wants me to testify that they kidnapped Ben."

"Are you going to?" asked Alex.

"Hell yeah. I want to see these f**kers rot," said Dave. "I want the judge and the jury to be fully aware of the type of monsters they are. I want them to get everything they deserve. I'm going to have them nailed to the wall."

"Good," said Alex with a smile. That was another witness plus a victim to testify against them. They were up in numbers and Alex had a really good feeling about the court hearing that was coming up in the next couple months.

"So how did Ben react to his grandma?"

"He reacted well. They're in there talking. Did we do the right thing?"

"Of course," said Dave. "He needs to know his other family and his other family needs to know him. They deserve that right especially Ron's mom. She had her son ripped from her life in a violent way. She deserves to have a relationship with the last living piece of Ron on this Earth."

"You're right," said Alex. "I just don't want it to backfire."

"It won't. We'll be okay. We're always okay. Don't worry about anything. We will be fine. I promise."

"You're right," said Alex. "We always are."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading it means a lot to me. Thank-you. = ) **


	104. Chapter 104

***Thank-you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

***I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. It gave me great joy to write this chapter. Enjoy = ) **

The next couple months had gone better for Dave, Alex and the family. Mrs. Moretti; who they had come to know as Violetta, had been spending as much time as she could with Ben. She allowed him to meet his aunt and his cousins Natalia and Alessandra. They loved him and welcomed him into the family with no problem. They also welcomed Dave, Alex and the other kids into their family as well. Violetta and Ben had grown so much closer over the last couple months and Violetta was the only one that could answer Ben's questions about his father. She even gave Ben a photo album of Ron so that he could have memories of his dad. Even though Ben knew the truth that Dave wasn't his father he still respected and treated Dave as if he was his father. Nothing had changed with Ben's and Dave's relationship except maybe the fact they loved each other more for what happened 8 months earlier.

It was finally the first day of Chris' and Brian's trial and Alex couldn't have been more excited. She knew that this was it. She knew that justice was finally going to be served for everything Chris had done to her and her family. All the phone calls, all the threats, the kidnapping, the murders and paralyzing Dave. It was over and she knew it. She could feel it deep inside of her. They were sitting outside the court room waiting for it all to begin and Alex could see the nervousness in Ben's face. "Are you okay, Buddy?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm just a little scared. I don't want to see them again, Mom."

"I know but you only have to see them this one last time so that you can tell your story and hopefully they will go to jail for what they've done to us and everyone else. I just need you to be brave. Can you do that for me?"

"I guess," said Ben. "Are you going to be in there?"

"Of course. Aunt Contessa, Aunt Marissa, Papu and me are going to all be in there. So don't worry."

"Okay, Mom," he said. "Are they really going to go to jail?"

"I hope so," said Alex. "I really hope so."

"What's going on?" asked Dave as he pulled up in his wheelchair.

"Ben is just having a little bit of nervousness about seeing Brian and Chris again."

"There is nothing to be nervous about," said Dave. "It will be okay. What you're doing is heroic."

"Okay, Dad," he said. "Are you going to tell your story too?"

"Absolutely," said Dave.

"Are you scared?"

"Not at all," said Dave. "There's nothing to be scared of. They can't hurt you anymore."

"Are you sure?" asked Ben.

"I'm sure," said Dave as Contessa made her way over.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," said Alex as they hugged. "Thanks for coming today. Did you talk to Athena?"

"You know I had to come see justice be served for my brother. And I did talk to Athena but she's not coming. She doesn't want to come. She's really angry, Alex. She said she can't face them and she doesn't want to see them. She doesn't think it's fair that they are still alive but Tony isn't."

"Oh," said Alex. "I figured as much."

"Me too," she said.

"Alex, who is this?" asked Dave. It never dawned on Alex that Dave had never met Contessa. He had heard a lot about her but he never got the chance to meet her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Dave, this is Tony's sister Contessa. Contessa, this is my husband Dave."

"Nice to meet you," said Dave with a smile as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," said Contessa as she shook his hand.

"So you're the reason all of this is happening today? It was your idea to turn over the evidence to the police?"

"Absolutely," said Contessa, "but I didn't do it myself. Alex helped me out too." She smiled at Alex.

"Thank-you to both of you," said Dave, "and Contessa thank-you for being there for my daughter and grandchildren. I haven't been able to do it but thank-you for helping her out. She could use all the help she can get but as you know I haven't really been available."

"No problem. Athena is my family," said Contessa. "And how are you doing after everything?"

"Pretty good," said Dave. "Just trying to adjust to everything but each day is better than the last."

"That's great," said Contessa as someone came out and told them they were ready to begin the trial.

They made their way into the courtroom and took their seats. They saw Chris and Brian both sitting waiting for it all to begin. Just seeing them made Alex sick to her stomach and she was doing everything in her power to walk up to them and hurt them like they had hurt her family. They were soon told to rise for the judge to enter the courtroom and the jury was in the box. The judge told everyone to sit and then began the process.

Ben was called up first to be the witness. Alex could tell that he was nervous as he walked up to the front. He was sworn in and he took a seat ready to be questioned by the prosecuting attorney. "Ben, can you tell me what happened on the night of March 17th?"

"My dad, my brother-in-law and I were walking to my dad's barbershop and then we were stopped."

"Who stopped you?"

"Those two men," said Ben pointing to Chris and Brian. "And their friends. They stopped us."

"Those two men? What are their names?"

"Chris and Brian," he said.

"And what happened after they stopped you?"

"My dad told them they didn't want trouble. Then they made fun of my dad and brother-in-law. They started saying how my dad wasn't my dad and Tony told them to stop. They then let us pass by them but then they hit Tony from behind. They started to beat up my dad and Tony. Chris grabbed me and made me watch it happen. Then they picked them up off the ground."

"So Chris and Brian stopped you guys and began causing trouble?"

"Yes," said Ben.

"What happened after they picked them up off the ground?"

"Chris pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Tony and asked him if he thought they were going to let us get away that easily. Tony told him no and then Chris shot Tony in the heart. Tony fell to the ground and my dad ran over to him. He did everything he could to save Tony. My dad kept telling Tony to hold on but Tony told him it hurt really bad. He told him to tell Lexie, Athena and David that he loved him and then he died. My dad got up and told him that he was dead. That's when Chris told my dad that his finger slipped and it was an accident. My dad and Chris fought for a little bit and then Chris pointed the gun at my head. He asked what would happen if his finger slipped again. My dad begged him not to and told him it would hurt my mom but he said he didn't care." Alex wiped tears from her eyes as she heard her son's testimony again. It was hard enough for her to hear the first time but as he had to keep telling it over and over again it was still hard for her to hear. The things he had seen and the things he had heard were enough to give her nightmares. She couldn't imagine how he was effected. "He said he had a better idea and gave me the gun. I didn't want to take it but my dad told me to. I took the gun and Chris told me to shoot my dad but I didn't do it. I dropped it on the ground. I couldn't do that to my dad," said Ben with tears in his eyes. "Chris picked up the gun, pointed it at my dad and then he shot him in the back. That's when Chris took me and ran away with me."

"So Chris is the one that shot your dad?"

"Yes," said Ben.

"No more questions. Your witness," she said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney made his way over and began to ask Ben some questions. He brought up the fact that Dave wasn't his father. He insisted that Ben was the one that shot Dave because he was mad at him for lying to him. He even also brought up the gun shooting being an accident. He told Ben that it couldn't be proven that he had shot Tony and Dave on purpose. He managed to bring Ben to tears which upset Alex. Contessa wrapped her arm around Alex to comfort her as she watched her son be interrogated as if he were the criminal instead of the witness. After everything Chris and Brian had put her son through he was the one being questioned like he was the criminal. It was tearing her apart inside. She breathed a sigh of relief when the defense had no more questions and sent Ben back to sit down. Ben ran off the stand and hugged Alex before sitting down. "It's okay, Buddy," said Alex as she hugged him. "It's okay."

Dave was brought up next. The prosecuting attorney asked him similar questions to the ones she asked Ben. Dave answered them the exact same way. He told them the same thing that Ben had told them. He went through the walk to the barbershop telling them how they were stopped, what was said and how they were attacked. He told them how he was forced to watch Chris shoot Tony and how he had no choice but to watch Tony die. He told them he did what he could to save him but the bullet hit Tony's heart. There was no way he could stop death from happening. He went through the ordeal of Chris holding a gun to Ben's head, how he handed Ben the gun and wanted Ben to shoot him. Dave explained that Ben wouldn't do it so Chris picked up the gun and pointed it at him. He explained how he tried to run but Chris shot him in the back. He also mentioned how Chris and Brian ran off with Ben. The prosecutor said she had no more questions and gave it to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney walked up to Dave with a look of arrogance. He wasted no time as he asked, "How did you get in your wheelchair?"

Dave looked at him and said, "Chris shot me in the back. It paralyzed me."

"But that can't be proven can it?"

"You can ask my doctor," said Dave. "The bullet shattered my spine from the waist down. I can't walk."

"Your wife was once involved with Mr. Ciccone correct?"

"Yes," said Dave, "she dated him."

"Wouldn't that give you reason to be upset with Tony Ciccone?"

"Tony and me went through a lot but he was my son in law. He had just married my daughter 3 days before he was shot to death. Tony and me were good friends. We ran a barbershop together. I didn't shoot anyone. It was that monster right there," he said pointing to Chris.

"No more questions, Your Honor," he said before strutting back to Chris and Brian. Dave wheeled himself back to his seat to continue watching the trial. Chris was brought up after Brian which was a complete debacle. Brian pretty much said everything was an accident and none of it was meant to happen. The real kicker to the whole charade was when he announced he didn't know that Chris was planning on shooting anyone and that he didn't even know the gun was loaded. Alex and Dave both rolled their eyes at his defense and his lies. He knew everything Chris was planning that day including Ben's kidnapping.

When Chris got up to the stand he told nothing but lies as well. He played the same card as Brian by saying he had no idea he had a loaded gun and that he didn't purposely shoot Tony. When asked why he shot Dave knowing it was loaded he claimed that was an accident too. He also claimed he didn't plan to take Ben that day but he didn't want to leave him alone. He said it wasn't planned but a spur of the moment thing. He also claimed that it was a set up by Tony but the prosecutor questioned him on that a little more and he said that Tony wanted to make it a suicide mission. No one was really buying that but Dave did think it was kind of odd how they just knew they were walking to the barbershop. Maybe Tony did set it up and maybe he didn't. No one would ever know but he highly doubted Tony would do that after everything Chris and Brian had been doing to him. Chris continued to lie up on the stand including about things that happened while he had kidnapped Ben.

When they were done questioning the judge gave the jury time to deliberate and come up with a decision. He then dismissed the jury and recessed court for 2 hours. "Can you believe that?" said Dave. "He claims Tony planned the whole thing out."

"Tony didn't do that," said Contessa. "My brother had changed his life. And I doubt my brother would plan something out where he could be killed and lose the chance to watch his kids grow up. He loved his kids. He wouldn't do something like that. Chris was probably stalking you guys for months and knew that's where you guys were headed."

"He had to be stalking us," said Alex. "He's been doing it for a long time. I don't think Tony would plan something out."

"Neither do I," said Dave but he was still unsure about that. "And how do you not know you have a loaded gun?"

"That's bullshit," said Contessa. "They're both scared that they're going to fry and they're grasping at straws. I hope the jury sees it that way and they find them guilty on ALL counts."

"And then them making my son feel like the criminal by questioning him. What the hell was that?" asked Alex.

"That guy is an ass," said Contessa. "He knows they're guilty. He's only in it for the paycheck."

"Aren't they all?" asked Alex.

"Mom, are we almost done?" asked Ben. "I want to go home."

"We're almost done. The jury is deciding on what they want to do."

"Are they going to go to jail?"

"I hope so, Buddy," said Alex as she wrapped her arm around Ben's shoulders. "You did a good job today, Buddy."

"Thanks," he said.

"Since we have two hours let's go get something to eat," said Alex. "I'm hungry and I'm sure you guys are hungry too."

"All right," said Dave as they headed out of the courtroom to get some lunch.

They returned back to the courtroom two hours later to hopefully have some type of closure on the whole thing. They stood on their feet as the judge entered the room and soon the jury appeared. Alex could tell by their faces they had reached a decision. A member of the jury stood as the judge asked, "have you reached a decision."

"Yes your honor," she said. She seemed a bit intimidated and would not look at Chris or Brian for anything. That was the normal reaction when it came to those two. Alex was right everyone was pretty much afraid of them and what they could do but right now they couldn't do anything as long as they were handcuffed and sitting at the table waiting to hear their fate.

The judge asked her how they found Chris and Brian on each of their charges. Chris was found guilty on all counts. He was guilty for Tony's murder, the attempted murder of Dave and the kidnapping of Ben. Chris nearly fainted when he heard he was found guilty on all counts. All Alex could do was smile to herself and she snuck a high five to Contessa, who couldn't have been happier. Brian was found innocent to the murder of Tony but he was found guilty as an accessory to murder, the attempted murder of Dave and he was found guilty for the kidnapping of Ben. Another win for Alex and Contessa.

The judge nodded his head and picked up a paper. He was more than ready to give them their sentences. Contessa, Alex and Dave all took hands as the judge began to speak. "It brings me _great_ pleasure to sentence Christopher and Brian today. They have been a plague on our city for far too long and they have finally ended up in _my_ courtroom. The torture you have place on this city has been thoroughly disgusting. You two our menaces to our society. It brings me _great _pleasure to finally throw you two behind bars. Christopher for the murder of Anthony Ciccone Jr. you are sentenced for life in the state penitentiary, for the attempted murder of Dave you are sentenced for 50 consecutive years in the state penitentiary and for the kidnapping of Benjamin Bautista you are sentenced to 15 consecutive years in the state penitentiary. You will _never_ see the light of day again unless you're in shackles and handcuffs in the courtyard." He gave a big smile before reading Brian's sentence. "Brian, for being an accessory to murder you are sentenced to 75 consecutive years in the state penitentiary, for the attempted murder of Dave you are sentenced to 50 consecutive years in the state penitentiary and for the kidnapping of Ben Bautista you will serve 15 consecutive years in the state penitentiary. Resulting in 140 consecutive years in the penitentiary. You will either die in prison or come out a very old man. While you two are serving your consecutive sentences you will not be allowed contact with each other, Dr. Ciccone or any of the people that have worked for you. It really does bring me great pleasure to watch you two suffer in jail after all these years. Court dismissed," he said.

Alex and Contessa hugged each other and then each hugged Dave. It was finally over for them. Chris and Brian were finally gone. There was no way Brian was going to survive 140 years in jail and Chris was going to suffer for the rest of his life. Alex felt something she never felt before. It was definitely a feeling of peace and serenity. Her family was now completely safe and they would always be. Things may have turned out badly for Dave but at least Chris and Brian had finally gotten what they deserved. Alex was very optimistic for their future and what it held. "Can you believe it, Baby?"

"I can't," said Dave with a smile. "But it's about fucking time."

"I know right," said Alex with a smile. "I love you, Dave."

"I love you too," he said with a smile. Alex leaned down and passionately kissed Dave's lips. "Let's go home," he said with a smile.

"Okay," she said as she took Ben's hand. They headed out of the courtroom and went home to tell everyone the good news. They were hit by the paparazzi on their way out of the courtroom and they told them the results of the hearing and how happy they were.

When they got home the other kids were still in school so Alex and Dave had couple of hours to spend by themselves. When they got into the house Dave saw that there was one message on the answering machine. He hit play and heard, "Hello, Mr. Bautista, this is Dr. Williams. I am calling to let you know that I have talked to a surgeon in Phoenix, Arizona that does surgeries to reverse paralysis. He believes he can reattach your nerves and fix your back so that you can possibly be able to walk again and be able to have some feeling below your waist again. If you're interested in this surgery give me a call and I will put you in touch with him. Have a good day, bye."

"ALEX! ALEX!" Dave yelled.

Alex came running into the kitchen and said, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Dr. Williams called. He knows a surgeon in Arizona that can perform a surgery on my back to make me walk again!" he said excitedly. "I want to do it!"

"Then call him back and tell him," said Alex with a smile. "This is great, Baby! This day couldn't have gotten any better. I am so happy!" She said before giving Dave another kiss. This was it. This day was the beginning of their new lives. The only way for them to go now was up. Dave grabbed the phone and called Dr. Williams back. He couldn't have been more excited to have a surgery done so that he could go back to a normal life.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***Sadly, there is ONE more chapter left of Unbroken Love so this Love Trilogy is almost over. I hope that you have enjoyed it and I have a story called Forbidden in the works and I will be starting another story called "She didn't Have time" I hope that you check them both out. Thank-you all so much. **


	105. Chapter 105

_***ONE YEAR LATER* **_

Over the last 12 months Alex had found time to finish her book. She covered everything from denying the physical abuse, emotional abuse and sexual abuse she suffered at the hands of Tony. She talked about how Tony would make her do things with his friends. She wrote about how she finally got the courage to leave him. She talked about how escaping wasn't an easy task. She wrote about the beatings she took from him after she left him, the time he raped her and left her to die, how he only got 5 years in prison for the rape and attempted murder, she wrote about how she met Dave and how he helped her get through it all. She wrote about how Dave was there the whole time to help her through and discussed her life with Dave. She wrote about the shelter and how much it means to her and then she covered Tony's death, how they put the past behind them, became friends and he married her step daughter and how now everything was better now that the thugs that worked for Tony's dad were in jail. She still had one last chapter to write.

Alex, Dave and the kids had just gotten in the car to go on a road trip across country when Alex pulled out her notebook to write the final chapter of her story. She wrote: My life Now and began to write the chapter.

_They always say good things come to those that wait. I never knew how true that was until now. After living my life in fear for the last 18 years and going through hell, my life is exactly where it should be. I'm happy, my husband's happy and my kids are happy. Our lives are just beginning and we have so many changes but not bad changes, good changes. Changes we need. Changes that are best for all of us. _

_About a year ago my husband Dave had surgery on his back in Phoenix, Arizona to have his nerves reconstructed so that he could walk again. When we took him to get checked out we were told that there was only a 25 percent chance that he would be able to walk again and that was with the surgery. The surgeon told us that the surgery could bring back feeling to the waist and below but walking again was only a 25 percent chance. Even with that chance we went ahead and had the surgery anyway. We stayed optimistic through the entire thing. I believed that Dave would walk again. Dave believed he would walk again. We also knew that it would be a long road to recovery. We were looking at 6 months in Arizona so we took our family and relocated to Arizona for those 6 months for Dave to recover. He went through surgery like a trooper. The first few days were tough for him but he made it through. I will never forget the day when Dave lifted his leg after the surgery. It came two weeks after the surgery was done and we were sitting in the hospital room. Dave had gotten feeling back in his legs about a week earlier and Dave was just sitting there and lifted his leg. It wasn't more than an inch off the bed but he still managed to lift it. We both cried tears of happiness because it was a milestone. A big milestone after being paralyzed for months. The milestones kept happening over the next few weeks. He sat up by himself, lifted his leg even higher and as the weeks went on he learned to stand on his own and that's when the doctor suggested therapy for him to work on walking. It was a tough road for him. He got frustrated, I got frustrated, he cried, I cried, he worked hard and I supported him every step of the way. I never turned my back on him and did everything I could to help him. Then little by little he got the hang of walking all over again. It was a wobbly walk at first but it was no time before he began to walk the way he used to. It was such an emotional day for us when he walked by himself without help. The tears of joy that filled our eyes, the hugs, the kisses, it was an amazing day. Dave beat the odds. He never gave up once no matter how frustrated he was. It was probably the best day of our lives and now everything is back to normal and it's like nothing ever happened but Dave has said he will never take walking for granted again. He is doing amazingly well and he is thankful for getting back the ability to walk because he never thought he would be able to walk again after the incident. _

_My kids have been through hell just as much as Dave and I have been. I have always felt bad for everything they have gone through. The last year was probably the worst. Dave and me separated for a short time because of the truth about Ben's paternity, their grandmother died, their brother-in-law was murdered and their father was in a coma for months only to wake up to be paralyzed. Then once they think everything is going well they were relocated to Phoenix, Arizona for 6 months of their lives leaving their family and their friends. It's been tough for them but they have bounced back well. I am truly proud of how well they are doing. _

_Chelsea is 13 now. The teenage years but they aren't as scary as I imagined they would be. Chelsea is a good kid. She's a 9__th__ grader but after the last school year we all agreed it would be best if Chelsea was home schooled. There was too much jealousy, hatred and drama for her to handle. Chelsea is a very sensitive person we learned that in the last year. It was her fame that was the downfall and triggered the jealousy. So many girls in her school were jealous of the life she lived and what she had. They gave her a hard time everyday. They did everything from name calling to assaulting her physically. It really took a toll on her self-esteem. The worst part was they called her ugly and they called her fat. That brought her even lower. Chelsea was not fat by any means nor was she ugly but being told that she was fat and ugly on a daily basis really brought her down. It took her to some dark places in her life. She began to resort to cutting which did cost her the role on the Disney show she had been working on and she resorted to not eating. She began her battle of anorexia. I couldn't say I didn't see it coming because the signs were always there but once it was put in her head by other people she was fat made her believe it. She lost 20 lbs in a month and then 40 lbs in two months. That's a lot of weight loss for someone that weighed a little less than a hundred pounds. She actually dropped to weighing less or about as much as Jordyn, who was only 5 years old. That's when we had her get the help she needed. She spent 3 months away from us to get her eating habits in check and she still has meetings about her anorexia. She is doing so much better now. She is back to eating and weighing what she should for her height and weight. I've been there. I know it's hard to bounce back from an eating disorder but she is doing fantastic. She was also away for her cutting and to rebuild her self-esteem. She has given up cutting and she is a lot happier. She got her life back and she is back to our normal, happy, life loving Chelsea. She got back into her dancing which she has told us was the one thing she missed the most and she's thinking about doing some acting but she's not sure. I wouldn't be upset if she chose not to go down that road. _

_Ben and Kaylee are both doing very well. They are both in 3__rd__ grade. Time flies by pretty fast. I think it gets faster each year. Kaylee is our sporty type girl and she is NOTHING like her real mother. She is compassionate, loving, caring, friendly and considerate. She looks like Bella but she is nothing like her. Kaylee has never asked us about her real mother. She knows she's out there but she wants nothing to do with her. She prefers to be with us. She does well in school not great but she does well. She's still shy but her playing sports like basketball and softball have really helped her come out of her shell. Kaylee is happy with where she is and to be honest I'm happy that Dave and me adopted her years ago. It was the best thing that could have happened to her especially since her real mother did fall back into drugs and lost everything she had once again. _

_I am so proud of Ben. He is the one that went through the most hell. When he came back from being with Chris and Brian he was very quiet about everything that happened but over the last year he's really started to talk about it. He went through a lot of bad things but he is doing very well. We have him in counseling to keep him well. He keeps a relationship with his paternal grandmother and his paternal family. He reminds me of Ron everyday. There are just little things he does that Ron has done. He is like his dad in every way possible. He definitely has Ron's personality. He has a good relationship with Dave even though he knows the truth. He still calls Dave dad and looks to him as his father. Ben is doing great in school. He had a rough patch after everything that had happened with him but he's doing very well now. He is on the top of his class and surprisingly he doesn't get in much trouble anymore. He has his moments where he can be a terror but for the most part he stays out of trouble. He's my little man. I love him to death. _

_Then we have Jordyn and Josiah. These two could not be anymore opposite. Josiah is such a sweet boy. He's still very quiet and very reserved. He doesn't say much and he's always polite. He's very well mannered. He hardly gets in trouble and he is our little athlete. Dave has money on him being a wrestler when he gets older. I guess I can see that because there is not one sport out there he will not try. He's done it all from soccer, to baseball, to football and basketball. He's not just an athlete but he is also a scholar. He does very well in school. He's in the top of his class too. Never gets in trouble, always willing to help. He's pretty much every teacher's dream child. If I had a classroom full of Josiahs I would be so happy. He's an excellent young man and I wouldn't change him for the world. _

_Jordyn, oh, Jordyn! There's not really much to say about her except she is her father's daughter through and through. She is our wild child by far. I thought Ben was bad but what he did was nothing compared to the things Jordyn was capable of. Jordyn managed to get herself expelled from school in kindergarten! We had to switch her to another private school which she managed to get kicked out of too. I don't' know what happened to her. She used to be so sweet when she was little but now she is a terror. We home school her too. Home schooling seems to work for her. I think she needed that one on one time. She is very vocal about what she wants and how she wants it. She's not as polite as Josiah but she's not too impolite either. She always says what's on her mind and truth be told she reminds me of her older sister Keilani. She is Keilani the second and I remember all the trouble we went through with her, I am NOT looking forward to dealing with the same thing from Jordyn. She is still a daddy's girl. She loves her dad deeply and I like to think she has him wrapped around her finger. He says he's not but it's so obvious he is. The thing with Jordyn is she's smart but she doesn't apply herself like Josiah and the others. She's her own person and she's definitely a leader. Don't get me wrong there is still some good deep down in her but she lets her badness out more than her goodness. I love her despite her behavior problems and I would like to thank Donna for cursing Dave with a child that is just like him but 10 times worse. Thanks, Donna. _

_Now onto little Reagan. She looks more and more like her mom everyday. She has just now began to understand what happened with her mother. I have kept her mother's memory alive for her. Now that she's older she understands. It's sad but she gets it. She is about a year out of being in kindergarten. She's a good girl. She never really gives us any problems. She fits right in with our family. She's also very intelligent. She doesn't miss a trick. She is an amazing little girl and there are days that I wish Lindsey was here to enjoy her daughter. Lindsey lived her life for Reagan and I know she would love to see her now. Reagan is such a girly girl. She's into getting her hair done, her nails painted, wearing make up and she's a little dancer. She's also a very happy child despite everything that happened. Even though she was two when her mother was taken from us she has NEVER forgotten her and she has never stopped loving her. I know she's going to grow up to be a wonderful person and she's going to make Lindsey proud. _

_Then we have Sicily. Oh little Sicily she is as sweet as can be. She is into the terrible two's right now even though she's a month away from being two. She is into everything and we're working on potty training her. She's still so young she is the only one of my children that will never remember anything that has happened to our family. She will never know her dad was gone for the first 7-8 months of her life and she will never know he couldn't walk for a couple months. I think she will be the happiest out of all of the kids. She is a mini Dave. The older she gets the more she looks like Dave. She's independent and chooses to dress herself. She has a mind of her own and she can be strong willed when she wants to be. She sort of reminds me of Chelsea when she was this age. Sicily is a joy child and I'm glad that God graced us with her last. Sure by the time she's a teenager there is NOTHING she will get away with since she has so many older brothers and sisters that will have done everything in the book but she is our baby. If we didn't have so many kids and my tubes wouldn't have been destroyed I would probably have another one if I was guaranteed that they would be just like Sicily. She is also a major Mama's girl which I take complete joy in since most of our kids are daddy's girls or daddy's boys. Now she has me wrapped around her little finger and I wouldn't change that for the world. _

_As for Athena she is doing a lot better than she was. She was pretty close to having a breakdown a couple years ago but she kept herself together for her kids. She has met a new guy since then. His name is Rich. Rich is very good with Lexie and David. For awhile Athena didn't want to move on and be happy but we all told her that Tony would want her to be happy. And she couldn't be happier. She met Rich about 10 months after Tony died. They were friends first but they became much more and then one thing led to another and they ran off and got married. Dave wasn't thrilled on the idea that they eloped but he was happy to see Athena happy. Athena is now currently pregnant with her third child; a little girl to be named Angelica, she is due in two months. She's happy and that's all that matters even if she did leave New York with the kids and Rich to live in Arizona. There were too many bad memories for her in New York and she had to get out to start her new life. Lexie and David are normal happy kids. Lexie still misses her dad and often asks about him. She had a tough time for a while after Tony died because she was very close to him but she has gotten better. She was angry for the longest time but her anger has turned into happiness. She loves Rich but she will never call him Daddy because she knows that's not her dad. She was upset with Athena for getting involved with Rich in the first place but over time she accepted it especially when she learned that he was not trying to replace Tony. David on the other hand has no memory of his dad whatsoever. Tony was just a name to him. He looks like Tony but he has no idea who Tony was. Athena did her best to tell him about his dad but in David's eyes Rich is his dad. It hurts Athena but she understands that David was only 3 months old when Tony was taken from us. Lexie and David have suffered the most. They didn't have their dad but my kids got lucky and they have their father. I wish things would have been different for Athena and the kids but things happen for a reason I guess. They are all doing well and that's all that matters. _

_As for my dad? He has a girlfriend. I wasn't happy about it at first but my dad deserves to be happy. He can't lay around and be sad over my mother's death forever. My mom would want him to be happy. I want him to be happy. I don't want him to be alone especially now. I wasn't fond of Renee at first but she grew on me. She truly loves my dad and she makes him happiest. Renee is a good person and she's perfect for my dad and she loves my kids like they were her own grandchildren. My brother Brian finally gave in and decided to marry Marissa. As much as my brother didn't want to be married he gave in and popped the question. They've been married for about 3 months now and I'm pretty sure my dad and Renee aren't too far behind them. I can't say I'm thrilled with the thought of my dad getting married but it's his life and he knows what he wants. _

_As for me I am still a 1__st__ grade teacher. I'm moving to a new location but I still want to teach. I'm the happiest I could ever be. I've waited 18 years to feel this peace and serenity. I've waited 18 years to feel completely safe. I did have a bit of a health problem about 5 months ago. I went to my doctor after finding a lump in my left breast. I just broke down knowing that breast cancer ran in my family. All I could see was myself having breast cancer and leaving my kids and Dave. The doctor did some tests and while it was cancerous it was removed quickly. It was caught in time so nothing spread and it wasn't as serious as it could have been. I was relieved. I know there's still a chance of me getting breast cancer but I'm not going to worry about that. I want to focus on my life with my husband and my kids. _

_As for Dave and me together we decided to move to Phoenix, Arizona. We wanted to start new. We fell in love with the city while we were down there for 6 months so we are now headed to the house we had built for us. Dave is opening up a new barbershop in Phoenix and I am opening up my second women's shelter in Arizona. I feel very accomplished having two domestic violence shelters. I want to help women that have gone through the same thing I have but during the day I'm going to teach 1__st__ grade at a local elementary school. Dave and me couldn't be happier. I never thought it was possible but I have fallen more in love with him in the last couple years. We've gone through hell together. We fell down a couple times but we always got back up. It was like one storm right after another but we were there for each other. Our love is as strong as it could ever be and there is nothing that can break it. It's been proven time and time again that nothing can break us; not being raped, beaten and left for dead, not numerous affairs both of us have been guilty of cheating on each other at some point but we have gotten through that, not Dave fathering other children, not me having another man's baby, not Dave being shot, in a coma and being paralyzed, nothing can break our love for each other. Life happens to us but we can't let the things in life bring us down. We may have fallen a couple times but we got up and loved each other harder, stronger and more compassionately. Love isn't easy but as long as we got each other nothing can break our love. I honestly believe that if none of that stuff could break the love we share that nothing can. Our love is unbreakable and I believe we have many more years together. I don't' know what the future holds but I do know that everything that's happened to us in the past has shaped our lives for the future and allowed everything to fall into place for us so that we could share this unbroken love. _

***THE END* **


End file.
